Truthful Lies
by sad.ending.x3
Summary: AU: She must not love him. He is the enemy, son of Lord Voldemort. He had hurt her. He could kill her family any day. But she does. Dark Harry; H/G; story based on the fan fiction "The Darkness Within" by Kurinoone
1. Prologue

**Truthful Lies**

Summary:

For Percy it was an unbreakable rule, for Fred and George it was a joke and for Ron it was an opportunity to be someone. Someday someone had to come to end it. Harry did.

Dark Harry; H/G; Story based on the fan fiction "The Darkness Within", by Kurinoone.

Disclaimer:

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's (an absolutely wonderful fan fiction author) and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone. I haven't marked them, but if you want them to be marked, I'll do that.

AN:

Okay... this is kind of weird, seeing this is an AU to an AU story. But let me explain. **Kurinoone** has written these absolutely fantastic stories: "The Darkness Within", "A Part of Me" and "Deepest Reflections". I love them. (If you haven't read them, do it. It's worth every minute.) And now I have this idea and I thought about a million ways to write this without Kurinoone's universe but I just couldn't find one. So... here I am, telling you that maybe **you won't understand everything if you haven't read the named fanfictions**.

**Prologue**

When Ginny left for Hogwarts for the first time, she had thought she would sit with one of her brothers. Her first choice had been Ron as he was the one closest to her age. She had been wrong. Instead of welcoming her, he had told her some nasty things about how older brothers didn't like to be seen with their little sisters.

She had found an empty compartment, because she was too afraid to search for her other brothers. Not long after that, a girl called Luna Lovegood sat down next to her. Ginny had thought she was a bit weird seeing as the girl talked about creatures Ginny had never even heard of before. Of course she hadn't known Luna would become one of her only friends.

Whenever Ginny had imagined Hogwarts she had seen herself with good marks, much fun and many friends. The last aspect hadn't come. With a house full of boys as only company she hadn't quite known how to treat girls. After only one night together in a room she had said a few things the other girls couldn't understand and so they avoided her. In the following time Ginny forgot those things. At first it wasn't that bad. She just began hanging out with the boys in her year. Naturally she hadn't expected the way her brothers reacted. She hadn't understood what it was all about either. And in the next years it was just so normal that she didn't ask herself again.

So she spent all possible classes with Luna and after a while she found another friend in Hermione Granger, even if she was a year above her. It was Hermione that convinced Ron of spending time with her. Later on Damien Potter became a part of their group as well.

Ironically it was because of their time together that Ron noticed the way other boys started to look at his little sister. Over the years she had grown up and Ron knew exactly what boys thought. He went to Fred and George and they agreed to keep the boys away. Ginny had to be protected after all and Ron was really serious about that, even if he sometimes suspected Fred and George didn't see it nearly as important as he did. But they handled their task. It didn't take too long to make the other boys see _reason_. It was only difficult if Ginny was the one interested in them.

But until the fateful day in Hogsmeade, the twins' pranks kept everyone in their places. It was that day that changed Ginny and that changed her interests in boys as well. She was only interested in finding her mysterious saviour as they all learned. Ron, Fred and George had never seen a boy that would fit her description so it didn't matter to them and even if she did find him, they would take actions, drastic actions.

The summer holiday came, Fred and George left school and the task of keeping poor, innocent Ginny protected was now only Ron's. He liked the feeling of having a responsibility for something so important. It was him that would be praised by his parents and older brothers. For a moment he had hesitated at the thought of managing the boys alone, but now he was a sixth year and the others knew about the rules and would keep away. Or so he thought. But really, he had never heard the name Harry James Potter before. How could he have known what would come?


	2. Meeting Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone. I haven't marked them, but if you want them to be marked, I'll do that.

**Chapter One – Meeting Harry Potter**

When Ginny finally sat down for breakfast, Potter was at the other end of the table. Not that she had looked for him. She couldn't quite understand how she could have thought he was her mysterious saviour. He was on the opposite side, on the dark side, fought against her family, had killed people and had a charming smile... no not really. It wasn't that good anyway. She shook her head. Away with those thoughts. He didn't matter.

"Did you see his eyes? They are gorgeous!" Parvati and Lavender sat down next to her and the very first thing they did was to giggle.

Ginny rather hated that sound. It was so _girly_. With six older brothers she wasn't really girly most of the time. She had fought with them in the mud and had learned to lie from them. She didn't like to wear skirts or dresses. Most of the time she just wore her brothers' trousers anyway. She used her most girly smile only around her mother to make her believe she was innocent when in reality she wasn't. When she was younger she had used it for her father too but most of the time only to get something she wanted. It stopped when she realised they hadn't much money and her father got more embarrassed than anything else when she asked for something.

Absent-minded Ginny ate a bit of toast. The next thing she really noticed was Professor McGonagall handing out the timetables. As soon as Ginny got hers, she left the Great Hall to fetch the books she would need for the day.

Her first lesson was Transfiguration. Ginny was just in time because the door closed behind her. With a look on her watch, she noticed that she had dawdled on her way to class. Quickly she took a seat at the back of the classroom and unpacked the things she would need. McGonagall started with a short but strict speech about the OWL exams which Ginny and her classmates would take at the end of term. She didn't really listen because Hermione had taken it to herself to prepare Ginny before school even started. Now and then the Professor used formulations that Ginny knew. It seemed likely that Hermione had learned this speech word for word only to repeat it for Ginny and probably Ron too.

"You cannot pass an OWL" said Professor McGonagall grimly, "without serious application, practice and study. I see no reason why everybody should not achieve an OWL in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work. So... today we are starting Vanishing Spells. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until NEWT level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your OWL."

Colin Creevey had to distribute snails for everyone to practice. Only one pupil managed. She was from Ravenclaw and got ten points for succeeding. The rest had to practice the spell for homework and, as Professor McGonagall told them while collecting the snails, she would test them at the beginning of the next lesson.

Ginny was about to leave the classroom when McGonagall passed her and told her to stay behind. Once everyone had left, she went to meet her Professor at the front.

"You wanted to talk to me, Professor McGonagall?"

"You probably noticed that Mr. Harry Potter is now a student at Hogwarts, Miss Weasley. I was told that Miss Granger, your brother and you are aware of his... past. The Headmaster wanted you to know that it is strictly forbidden to inform other people of this fact. The consequence of doing so would result in being expelled from school. I'm sure your parents already warned you, but it can't be wrong to remind you again. I would approve if you told your brother and friends as well, but I'll talk to them anyway, so it isn't really necessary. "

"I understand, Professor McGonagall."

"Very well. You are free to go."

Ginny did so of course. She was a bit late for Potions but Professor Potter just nodded, when she told her that her Head of House had wanted to talk to her. The rest of the day went by uneventfully, but Ginny was glad when she finally made her way to dinner. She had lots of homework to do, so she expected it to become a long night full of writing essays and practicing magic. The least she could do was to eat before starting. When Ginny met Hermione, Ron and Damien in the entrance hall, she thought the meal could last a little longer than she planned but was willing to spend a few more minutes with her friends. She had after all no idea how long those few minutes would turn out.

Damy seemed to spot something because he stopped, only to turn around to them. "What do you think of joining Harry over there?"

Ron pulled a face, but Hermione nodded slightly. "But Hermione... why?"

"It seems only fair. He is Damy's brother after all." Damien beamed at her and even Ron gave in. Ginny agreed as well.

The four of them sat down around Potter, who played with his food and didn't even look up. Damien however chose to ignore his behaviour and started chatting to him. "Hey Harry, how were the classes? Probably quite boring, like usual, huh?"

The Dark Prince hadn't even opened his mouth to respond when Damien pushed on with the introductions of his friends.

"Oh, these are my friends by the way, Ron and Hermione you've met already…" Harry smirked at the uneasy looking Ron, "…and this is Ginny." Damien finished with a proud look on his young face.

Ginny looked uncomfortable at Damy, but he didn't notice. She turned her head only to met Potter's gaze. His eyes locked with hers. In his presence she had to think about Professor McGonagall and the way she had to stay behind after a class and about the headmaster, who let the Dark Prince go to school like any other student. It wasn't really fair after all the cruel things he must have done. She looked down and began filling her plate with food. She would just ignore him.

"When are you going to complete your tour then?" he finally asked Damien. Ginny didn't really know why Damy was so keen on spending time with him, but it had to have something to do with family and brothers and blood. Damien always wanted to have a brother. For years it had been Ron.

"Um, whenever you say."

"Now" Potter said.

"Now? Don't you want to eat dinner first?" Damien asked as he eyed his plate filled with food longingly.

"No, I'm not hungry. Second thoughts forget it, I'm just going to go to by myself." The Dark Prince started to stand up when Damien also jumped to his feet.

"No Harry, I'll go with you."

"Damien, don't you want to finish your food first?" Ron asked quietly. Ginny rolled her eyes. Of course Ron had to ask that question.

"No thanks Ron, I'm really not all that hungry."

The two boys left the hall. Surprisingly it was Ron who ate a few bites of chicken before pushing his plate to the side.

"Do you really think we should leave Damy alone with him?"

Hermione looked up from the book she had just taken from her schoolbag. She quickly glanced at the doors and sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't… at first."

Ron nodded and stood up. "Are you coming as well, Gin?"

"Don't call me that… And I saw that!"

"You couldn't see anything."

"You rolled your eyes!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You did!"

"No, I-"

"I'll just go alone, then." Hermione stood up and left, leaving the two fighting siblings behind. It didn't take long for them to hurry after her.

"Where do you think they went to?" Ron looked at a loss where to go to.

"We should look outside first. If they aren't there we could try the library."

"No way, Hermione! You just want an excuse to go there, again. It's the first day of school and we still have the whole term to learn and read books."

"It can't hurt to-"

"Guys, come on or we will never find them." To underline her words she went around them and pushed the main door open. Damien stood at the steps looking at something further away. She stood next to him and looked in the direction he was staring. Her first thought was that two gits had found each other as she saw Harry Potter whispering with Draco Malfoy. Damien turned away from the two and faced them.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We weren't that hungry." Ginny watched Ron looking around. He was probably searching for Potter.

Damien snorted. "That must be a first for you." he joked.

Ron's smile vanished as he finally saw him talking to Malfoy. "What the hell is he doing talking to Malfoy?" Ron asked with an angry scowl on his face.

"Don't know." Damien replied, looking quite uneasy with the whole situation.

Ginny turned around again, when their facial expressions changed. She saw him walk away from Malfoy and make his way over to them. She watched as Malfoy quickly walked towards the side entrance of Hogwarts and ran inside. As Potter came nearer Damien asked him: "What were you doing talking with Malfoy, you're not friends with him are you?"

The Dark Prince looked pointedly at Damien as he walked closer to the teen. "What if I am? If you can be friends with the likes of her, then I don't see why I can't be friends with Malfoy." He gestured with his head towards Hermione as he talked to Damien.

The four teenagers acted as if they had been burned by his words. Ron seemed to lose whatever shred of patience he had, as he shouted at Potter. "What do you mean by that? Hermione's worth ten times you and Malfoy put together! You're so bloody ridiculous, you have no right to talk to us like we're inferior to you!" Ron was red in the face and had instinctively taken a step towards the other boy.

"But you are inferior, especially to me."

Ginny grasped. He was even ruder than she first thought. Her temper rose. He couldn't really mean what he said, could he? But who was she kidding? Of course he meant what he said. Ron was about to respond to his words when suddenly Hermione put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Ronald, don't. It's not worth it. He's not worth it!" she added while eyeing Potter angrily. Of course Hermione was right. She was always right.

But the Dark Prince suddenly lost his cool exterior as Hermione's words stung him. "Not worth it! So now I'm going to have to learn my worth from a dirty little _mudblood _like you!" He hissed at her.

The effect was instantaneous. Ron grabbed his wand and pointed it at Potter while Ginny closed her eyes for a second to calm herself. It was enough if Ron lost his temper. With You-Know-Who and his views, she should have expected him to talk that way and to use that word.

Suddenly Damien shouted, "RON NO! He doesn't have a wand! Ron don't...!" but Ron was far too angry to hear him as he threw a hex at the prat-who-insulted-Hermione.

"INCARTO" Ron shouted as a yellow light came flying out of his wand.

The other boy became a blur and the next thing Ginny really noticed was him standing in front of Ron, while Ron howled in pain. A loud cracking noise filled the air which caused Damien, Ginny and Hermione to cry out in horror. Ron let out an anguished cry. Potter grabbed the front of Ron's robes and pulled him so that Ron's bloodied face was only inches away from his own.

"Don't ever think about attacking me, Weasley! I can snap your neck just as easily." He hissed dangerously at Ron before letting him go.

Ginny hurried to her brother's side immediately and she saw that Hermione did the same. Together they helped the injured teen up the stairs and through the main doors. Ginny couldn't help but glace back at the other boy, but he was just standing there enjoying himself. Quickly she looked away, not sure what she would do otherwise.

They nearly ran up the stairs and to the Hospital Wing. Damien caught up with them after a long corridor. They turned a few times around before coming to a halt in front of the Hospital Wing. Ginny held open the door while the others went inside.

"Madam Pomfrey, are you here?" Damien called, while Hermione ushered Ron to one of the beds. Ginny entered after them and stood next to them, while the nurse appeared from behind a curtain.

She opened her mouth to say something, but as soon as she saw Ron, she turned around and hurried to one of her cupboard. She returned with a potion and her wand. Quickly she ran a few tests with her wand before looking at him.

"Your nose is broken, Mr. Weasley. Would you care to explain, who did this to you?"

Ron glanced down at the floor, while Hermione answered for him. "No one did." Madam Pomfrey turned towards her. "Ron ran into a wall. It's really embarrassing for him... and it was partly my fault! We fought and he wasn't looking and he just walked right into it!"

The nurse didn't look convinced, but she didn't say anything else, while fixing his nose with her wand. As soon as she was finished she gave him the potion, she brought. "It's anti-inflammatory. Please wait a few minutes before leaving, so the potion can work."

Ron nodded before drinking the horrible looking liquid. Madam Pomfrey took the empty vial and went to her office. Probably to place it with other vials that had to be cleaned and filled again.

"I ran into a _wall_? Couldn't it be even more stupid?"

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, but someone had to say something!"

"Yeah, but a wall...?"

"Ron come on, Hermione could have said something about Harry..."

"She should have, Damy! He bloody broke my nose! Punishment from McGonagall, his parents AND Professor Dumbledore, that's what he deserves!"

"Ron, he didn't have a wand. What do you think would be your punishment?" Ginny tried to make him see reason.

Ron opened his mouth, ready to defend himself, when the door opened again and the nurse came back. "You are free to go. All of you."

She looked meaningful behind the curtain, she had come from in the beginning, but none of the others noticed, to shocked to be nearly caught. It was this way that Blaise Zabini went away unnoticed and reported what he heard to Draco Malfoy.

xxx

In the following night Ginny didn't sleep very much. She did her homework as long as she could concentrate, but soon she nearly drifted off to sleep over her textbook and the lines seemed to become blurred. On purpose she didn't sleep very long, but got up early to finish her homework to have time for the other essays she would have to write that day. She got to breakfast as the first from their little group because she didn't see Hermione, Ron or Damy anywhere. Potter wasn't there either.

The first to arrive was Hermione. She only said a quick hello before disappearing behind one of her books. Ron and Damien came together and it didn't take long after that for the Dark Prince to show up. He glanced their way, but turned around smirking.

"I'll be right back, guys." Ron and Ginny watched Damien stand up and sitting with his brother. They talked for a few minutes, but Ron and Ginny couldn't hear anything they said because the two sat at the other end of the table.

Damien's expression changed from seriousness to shock to calmness. After finishing, Damy got up and sat with them again, leaving a slightly shocked looking Harry behind.

"What did you tell him, mate?", asked Ron bluntly.

"I just told him he couldn't threaten and treat you, my friends, that way." Damy answered while helping himself to some pancakes.

"What did he do?" Ginny asked while nudging Hermione.

She looked up from her book. "Oh... I didn't notice you two where already here."

Ron rolled his eyes ones before filling her in on what happened.

"And how did he react after you told him?"

"At first he laughed... but he was shocked when I told him that I don't fear him." The proud was clearly visible on the young face.

"You told him what?" gasped Ron.

"I'm a Gryffindor! Of course I don't fear him."

"Yes, I know... of course you don't fear him. I don't fear him either."

Ginny snorted in her goblet of pumpkin juice. "What...?"

"Oh, nothing, Ronnie... nothing."

"Don't call me Ronnie!" Ron glared at Ginny.

"Cut it short, will you? We have classes in... oh we have to get going."

xxx

The day was the longest Ginny had had in a few months. Of course the holiday didn't really count and it was only the second day after them, but she already wanted to sleep in again. After breakfast she had gone to her lessons and the teachers had begun with even more difficult spells which had drained Ginny to no end. After a quick dinner she only wanted to go to bed but decided against it.

After the accident with the Dark Prince and thinking of him as her saviour she hadn't been in the library to find her real saviour. She slowly lost her hope to find him, but every time that happened she motivated herself again. He really deserved to be found and thanked. It also helped that Ginny couldn't stop thinking about him. With a small smile on her lips and her thoughts with her mysterious saviour, she nearly ran into James Potter after entering the library.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter."

"Nothing happened, Ginny. You have a lot of homework to do, huh? I remember my OWL year. It was a horrible... but it got worse... probably not the best thing to say. It was really fantastic... you'll see."

Ginny smiled at his attempt to save the situation. "It's okay. I heard all possible stories already. Fred and George weren't really enthusiastic about it either... Ron was even worse and he got more OWLs than they did... but I really have to go."

"Yes... yes of course. Have a nice day."

"Thank you. Goodbye." She waved before disappearing behind one of the bookshelves.

After spending so much time with the yearbooks she knew exactly where they were and normally it didn't take long for her to find them. Obviously someone really didn't want her to have a look at them because before she even got near enough, she noticed two boys quietly talking to each other while scanning book titles. It were no other than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Ginny groaned silently at her stupidity. Of course the Dark Prince had to be here. She had nearly run into his dad after all. She leaned against the bookshelf behind her hoping to just wait till they were finished, so she could get to her books without them noticing her. For a moment she closed her eyes, only to open them again, when the words the two boys spoke reached her.

"I decided this when I first came to Hogwarts. All I have to do is play for time. I have to play it safe, make them think I have no choice but to follow their orders. Once they let down their guard, I can have my fun. I'm going to rip their lives apart before destroying them. Of course by then father will have the wards worked out and brought down, so I can return back to him."

"Do you think you could manage to control that temper of yours, after all you could get caught out, if you repeat last night's stunt?" After a short pause, he concluded: "Zabini was in the hospital wing when Weasley was brought in. Zabini heard the whole conversation between the three idiots."

"He had that coming, all bloody day I was being harassed and I had to vent off some anger, I lost control then but being the Dark Prince has its perks. I can do some damage without paying for the consequences. Dumbledore will be happy just as long as I'm not taking any lives!"

Ginny's heart pounded loudly. What did that idiot think he could do? She tried to calm herself. Dumbledore would get him and he would be punished. Dumbledore knew everything. Always.

"Draco calm down, you know my rules, but Dumbledore doesn't. This is going to be a lot of fun. Just let father know that I'm fine and ask him to control his temper. This is hard as it is and I could do without the headaches."

"I'm not telling him to do anything! He'll have my head for telling him what to do!"

Ginny leaned further into the shelf when she heard Potter laugh and saw that Malfoy walked away. She even stopped her breath to hear the other boy's footsteps as well. After a few seconds, that seemed to be an eternity, they came closer. Ginny looked left but there only was a long corridor of bookshelves. 'Better than nothing', she thought, and then hurried along the shelves to get to a point too far away to overhear their conversation. She stopped dead in her tracks when a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Her eyes met emerald ones.

Potter opened his mouth to say something, but coming footsteps stopped him. He looked up, only to let her go instantly.

"Harry? Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"Just reaching for the same book." he lied smoothly.

Mr. Potter seemed to believe him. "You'll have to do that tomorrow. The library closes now."

The Dark Prince nodded, looked a last time warningly at her before following his father out. Ginny let the breath, she wasn't even aware of holding, escape. That had been a close one.

xxx

The day after the next day was the day she met Harry Potter again. She hadn't seen him since his conversation with Malfoy and if she told the truth, she had avoided him... a bit. It was quite crowded, so she thought it was safe and she really needed to do her homework anyway. Hermione sometimes helped her but the sixth years had homework as well and Hermione always wanted hers to be perfect. Of course Ginny didn't complain. She wasn't nearly as lazy as her brother Ron.

She went straight to the bookshelf, where she knew the book she searched had to be. After a look on her watch, she scanned the books in a hurry. It wasn't long till dinner and she really didn't want to miss that. Ginny ran into someone when she made a few big steps to her left. Hastily she looked up.

"I'm so-" The words died on her tongue, when she saw who she had bumped into. It was no other than Harry Potter.

"Uhh... err... I'm sorry." She rounded him, wanting to get away from him. He clearly had other plans because he grabbed her by her arm.

"Not so fast, Weasley."

Ginny turned around to meet his eyes. "What is it?"

"It is about the conversation you listened to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to step back but he didn't let her go.

He glared at her. "Don't play dumb."

"Look, I just saw you with Malfoy, that's all. And now lose your grip!"

Instead of letting her go, he stepped closer. The space between their faces grew even less, when he leaned over. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. What did you hear?"

"Nothing" To make it more believable she looked directly into his emerald eyes. That was until she felt his breath near her ear. Her breath quickened. Instantly she closed her eyes. That _really_ was the wrong time to blush. After a moment of hard concentrating, she opened them again, only to look at his lips. They curved into a smirk. Ginny moved back fast. Her back hit the next shelf. He closed the space between them again. She was trapped.

"So... _Ginny_... now that we are here, it would be rather rude not to tell me what you heard."

"I swear I didn't hear anything!" Once again she closed her eyes. Quietly she counted to ten to get herself under control. She had nearly reached her goal, when soft fingertips touched her chin and forced her to look up. Her eyes met his yet again.

The loud voice of James Potter interrupted whatever he wanted to say next. "Harry? Where are you?"

"Whatever you heard, Weasley... you won't breathe a word of it. You would regret it." She nodded quickly and he let her go. An intense look later and he was gone.

She breathed slowly in and out, but an exciting feeling was left behind. She hadn't just enjoyed him being close, had she? No, of curse she hadn't... but she had agreed with him and that was bad enough. Gryffindors didn't get afraid. There was a little voice in her head that told her that getting afraid in front of him was way better than enjoying his presence, but she pushed that voice aside. She _hadn't_ enjoyed it and she _hadn't_ been exited. Really.


	3. Different Idiots

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone. I haven't marked them, but if you want them to be marked, I'll do that.

**Chapter Two – Different Idiots **

Her next lesson for the day was Defence against the Dark Arts and most of her classmates where already waiting in front of the classroom. It seemed as if Snape overrun his time, which was weird because he never did that. He always wanted them gone as soon as possible.

The door opened and the pupils came out. He had taught a Gryffindor/Slytherin class. Ginny spotted her angry looking brother. At his side was Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. Ginny looked at them questioning, but Ron shook his head and motioned her to ask later again. One of the last pupils to leave the classroom was the Dark Prince. He looked the opposite of everyone else, seeing as he was grinning and seemed oddly satisfied.

The door closed behind the last person and Ginny's class was still standing outside. They looked at each other but no one knew what to do. Her glance darted between the door and the raven haired teen, who was about to turn around the corner. She finally made her decision and dashed after the boy.

"Potter, wait!" But he didn't stop, he didn't even got slower, but the space between them got less anyway. When she finally reached him, he stopped and looked at her.

"Didn't you hear me, Potter?"

His handsome face twisted into a scowl. "Don't call me that!"

"What? Potter? It is your name!"

"No, it isn't."

"What should I call you then?"

"Harry?"

Ginny gaped at him. "That would be just wrong! After what you did yesterday... I wanted to talk to you about that anyway. You can't just come around and threaten me like that."

"Of course I can."

"Yes, maybe you can, but I won't listen to you."

He raised one of his eyebrows. "So, you just came after me to tell me that you wouldn't listen to me?" He chuckled softly.

"No of course not!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want then?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'll tell someone about your conversation with Malfoy."

He stared at her. "Weasley you know that is just stupid, right?"

'Great, now he thinks I'm stupid...' wait where had that thought come from?

"It isn't stupid! I'm a Gryffindor and we are brave and I'm not scared of you."

"Right" He stretched the word. "First you tell me you didn't even saw anything and want to play innocent, then you confess you saw us and now you want to tell me that you want to tell someone what you heard. That practically was a confession that you heard something. But no, you just don't tell someone but come to me to tell me, you'll tell someone. After this stunt Weasley, you'll tell no one because if you really wanted to do so, you would just have done. Or was that a threat... because if it was you really missed something! You know: darker voice, stepping closer..."

Gosh, that really sounded stupid, but she couldn't just run away now and hide forever. "You won't tell me what to do and I'm not scared of you!" She blushed under his gaze.

"But you should be scared, Weasley." His tone got darker and he stepped closer. She really liked that voice.

"Uh... good... see you then." Not really wanting to repeat the last day again, she turned around and hurried back to her classmates, leaving a slightly flabbergast Harry behind.

She groaned loudly when she saw that the door was closed, but her classmates weren't there this time. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and entered.

"Miss Weasley, good enough to join us now, aren't you? Fifteen points from Gryffindor." She bit back the retreat and sat down, but the torture had just begun.

The following lesson was the worst lesson she ever had with Snape. He was even more horrible than usually and she hadn't thought that was possible. Whatever had happened in the lesson before, she promised herself, she was going to find out and never do that... ever.

She got her chance when she sat down for lunch at the Gryffindor table after nearly running away from a Hufflepuff girl who wanted to know what she had talked about with 'the handsome new Gryffindor'.

Hermione and Ron arrived shortly after her. They took their usual seats and while Ron began to load food on his plate, Hermione poured herself some water.

"What exactly happened in your lesson? Snape was in the worst mood I ever saw!"

Hermione leant forward "It was... Harry."

Ron chewed some of his meat, which got him a pleased look from Hermione, before he launched into the story. "It was brilliant! You should have seen Snape's face. Not that I like him now or anything, but what he did... wow... I mean he is really stupid, both of them actually are, but... yeah, anyway. It started like this: Snape taught us a befuddling jinx and only a few succeeded. At the end of the lesson he asked us if anyone had a question, you know how he does that, don't you? And Potter just asked him why Snape would teach such a pointless jinx. You should have seen his face! It was priceless." Ron laughed while remembering it.

"He was shocked of course" continued Hermione. "Everyone was. He shouldn't have said that. Professor Snape _is_ a teacher. You can't just insult him. He deserves respect."

Ron snorted. "Respect is the last thing Snape deserves. He insulted you so many times, Hermione. Someone should have done something before."

Ginny patted her best friend's hand. "Ron is right, you know that, Hermione."

She gave them a weak smile. "It's not like one of us could do anything about it. He would take so many points and all of you would have detention with him until you're out of school... or even longer!"

They laughed together. "Imagine that: 'Hey Mum, I'm back from Healer Training but I need to go to Snape for detention now. You know, he could kill me if I don't go.'"

"What did he do anyway?" Ginny asked after calming down.

"Snape did nothing, that's the worst thing about it! He wanted to give him detention, but Potter said he wouldn't attend it. Snape just turned around and shouted at the rest of us... and gave us so much homework that I think I'm about to die."

"It isn't that bad, Ronald." Hermione said, while scowling at him.

"Are you kidding me? I will spend days, even weeks working on it! The Quidditch season is about to start and I can't miss that! Angelina would skin me alive."

"It is always about that stupid sport, isn't it? There are more important things-"

xxx

Sighing, Ginny threw her quill to the table and looked at her essay. After hours of work her Charms homework was perfect, but it had left her with a massive headache. A look on her watch told her that she hadn't enough time to take a walk outside but if she hurried a bit it would be enough to reach the hospital wing and ask the nurse for a potion.

She decided for the last one. She really had to have a look at her potions homework again and with this headache she couldn't even concentrate on reading.

The corridors where nearly empty and she only met one or two students on their way back to the common rooms.

After knocking lightly on the door, she entered, only to freeze in shock. Harry Potter was sitting on one of the beds. That wasn't really unusually. She had seen him sitting before. What was unusually was the way his laughter echoed in the empty hospital wing, and how he leant back when Madam Pomfrey tried to mess up his hair even more.

The nurse noticed her first. "Miss Weasley? What can I do for you?"

"Uh... I..." He turned around and their eyes met. She felt her face heat up. Madam Pomfrey smiled, while leading her to the bed he was sitting on and pushed her down beside him.

"Catch your breath, my dear... what can I do for you?"

Their shoulders brushed, but at least she didn't have to look at him now.

"Headache... I mean I've got a headache. Could I get some pain relief potion?"

"Of course, of course" The nurse went to one of the cupboards and seemed to search for the potion. "I'm sorry but I haven't got anything here. I'll have a look in my office or I'll call Professor Potter. It might take a while."

"You don't need to, Madam Pomfrey. I'll just go back. It isn't that bad." Ginny rose from the bed.

"No, you sit down and I'll have a look. It won't take that long. Don't worry, I'll find something." She smiled at both of them and Ginny had the impression she winked too, before she disappeared behind her office door.

Potter moved a bit and now their legs touched also. She starred at his knee, desperately trying to think of something to do or say.

He was the one to break the silence. "Headache?"

"Yes, I think I read too long... I did my homework." She was rather glad she couldn't see his face. Being next to him was quite enough.

"Which subject?"

Startled she looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Your homework..."

"Oh... uh... Charms. I really like it." She looked around the Hospital Wing, searching for something else to look at than him. "It's my favourite subject."

"I guess it is okay. Flitwick teaches it, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. He is Head of the Ravenclaw house, but he is fair to everyone. I really appreciate that. He's not like Snape, that filthy Death Eater, who only gives good marks to Slytherins."

She felt his eyes on her and looked up to meet them. Then she realised what she had said. "Uh... I mean... he's not... Death Eaters aren't filthy... okay maybe they are, but I mean... I think... It's not like... urgh!" Ginny nearly closed her eyes, thinking of all the things he could scream at her for saying what she did.

But none of these words came, instead he began to chuckle, which turned into a real laugh. Ginny stared at him. What was he laughing about? She had just insulted him and his... followers.

He caught her expression and stopped abruptly. "Don't worry. I kind of hate most of them too."

Before she could say anything, the office door opened and a pleased looking Madam Pomfrey walked out. "I found one" She held up a small vile.

"Uh... thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Ginny got up to take it.

"I think it's best if you take it with you because you should have been in your common room a few minutes ago. If you meet a teacher tell him or her you are coming from here. I'll tell them it's my fault."

The raven haired teen got up from the bed as well and smiled at the nurse. "See you soon, Poppy."

"Goodnight, you two. And don't go wandering around! If they find you later tonight, I won't tell them you were here!"

Harry-when had he become Harry?-was at the door first. He held it open for her and with a last wave he closed the door behind him.

"So... Poppy huh?" Ginny asked while walking next to him.

"Yes. It _is_ her first name after all."

Ginny nodded. "Why do you call her that?"

Instead of answering, he just shrugged it off.

"Did you really mean that?" she asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"What?"

"That you hate most of the Death Eaters."

His gaze lingered a while on her and Ginny got the impression he wasn't about to answer that question either. "Yes, I do."

"Why? I... err... if I am allowed to ask."

"You already did."

Ginny said nothing but her steps got bigger. If he did something, she would be in the common room in lesser time.

"I saw what they did."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "But..." How could she phrase her thoughts the right way? How could she say it without insulting him? Without making him angry? "What did they do?"

"Don't you read the newspaper?"

Ginny frowned. "Hermione reads it. She tells us the most important things."

"Hermione? The Mud-"

Ginny glared at him and corrected: "The Muggle-born witch... yes." He raised one of his eyebrows, but didn't say anything about interrupting him. "The Prophet says they burn villages and murder Muggles." Ginny said, thinking about the pictures she had seen. She shuddered slightly. They _were _bad.

"I should have thought about that. The newspaper isn't really the best source. It's a surprise anyway. Normally they take every opportunity they get to make us look bad."

"So... they don't kill?" asked Ginny confused.

"Of course they do."

"What are you talking about then? Killing is really horrible."

"Oh Ginny, the war will break your innocent so fast..."

She stopped again to look at him. No one (expect her mother, but really – she _had_ to think that) thought she was innocent. Her brothers had thought that for a little while too... but then they had caught her manipulating all of them. She always succeeded in making her mother believe one of her brothers was the guilty one. They had tried so often to convince her mother otherwise, but Ginny's goody-goody smile was just perfect.

"I'm not-"

"What? Innocent? Of course you are. At least at the aspect of war."

She watched him silently. His expression was more serious than she had seen it before. It reminded her a bit of her older brother Bill, who had worn it after one of his Order missions. Maybe today she was going to find out, what they really did. What war was really like. Harry wasn't like her brothers, who wanted to protect her whenever possible.

"They show the most mercy, when they kill their enemies directly after finding them." stated Harry.

"But..." Ginny frowned. "killing is _brutal_!"

"Of course it is, but it is far better than what Death Eaters do to the people they really hate." He nearly looked at her as if he decided if he should tell her or not. "They torture them."

"With the Cruatius Curse?"

"There are worse ways to torture than physically pain." Her face stayed blank. "When there are two or more people they capture, they like to force one of them to kill the others. The last living one rots a while in one of the prisoner cells before he gets the chance to join or beg for his death." Ginny stared at him. Only to imagine that pain was nearly too much. "But they like to use the Cruatius Curse too. You should be careful. A few of them like to rape women."

The casual tone he used made Ginny stare at him. "So... err... I should better hide when I meet one of them?" Her lame attempt to joke made her even sicker.

"You should know how to fight."

"That's not really the conversation I had in mind."

"You asked."

"I know... so you hate them for the things they do?"

"Partly... it's not as if I am the right one to judge them."

It was as if someone had allowed Ginny to think again. She was having a conversation with the leader of them, not some random guy, who had seen something. She gulped. What had he done? How many people had suffered because of him? How many families where destroyed because he had said so? Because he had killed them? How many tears were cried? How many people had begged him... _him!_... a teenager... for their life?

His eyes seemed darker when she met them. It was as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I..." She looked at the long corridor that leaded to the Gryffindor common room. She should get away from him. Talk with Hermione... or maybe not.

"You should go first. It would seem weird if we entered together." She quickly nodded and went without saying goodbye. But she couldn't help but look back when she finally stood before the Fat Lady. He stood there leaning against the wall, staring out of the window, while playing with his silver ring that shone in the moonlight.

After entering she ignored Ron, Hermione and Damien who called her name across the room. Instead she went straight to her room, where she laid down on her bed and stared at the canopy. It was red. Blood red. She didn't know how long she lay there thinking about all the dead people before she drifted off to sleep. That night she dreamed about the Hogsmeade attack again, but this time no one came, no one heard her, no one saved her.

xxx

The next three weeks passed in a blur for Ginny and before she realised it she had been in Hogwarts for a month. In those weeks she had a few nightmares, but she hadn't talked with Hermione about the conversation with Potter – yes, he had become Potter again – or with a professor about the conversation between Potter and Malfoy. And she hadn't talked with Potter again either. Whenever she saw him, she turned around or sat as far away as possible. It wasn't really hard to avoid him because it didn't seem as if he was searching for her. He was back to ignoring her, but Damy had told her that he was starting to talk with him, that they nearly had _real_ conversations now.

That day it wasn't possible for her to leave space between Potter and herself because when she had finished dinner and looked around for Hermione, she sat in front of him together with Ron and Damy. They were talking quietly while Potter picked at his dessert.

She made her way towards them anyway because she needed to know if Hermione was coming with her to the library like they had agreed. After her nightmares had started again, she was more desperate than ever to find her mysterious saviour.

When she reached them, all but Potter looked up. As soon as she had asked Hermione, her best friend got uncomfortable.

"I'm really sorry Ginny, but I really have to finish that Transfiguration essay and I've got Ancient Runes homework to do as well, I promise I'll join you later on in the week, okay?"

Hermione had promised she would come to help her. Before one of them could notice her feelings, she forced a smile on her face."That's okay Hermione, I understand."

"I don't think you should still search for him," interfered Ron. "It's not like you will find him. You never saw him, Ginny. It is time to give it up. You only waste your time. You could play Quidditch instead!"

She noticed that Potter looked up from his plate. She felt her eyes fill with tears. It was so important to her to find him... why couldn't they understand that? Without another word she fled the Great Hall. Maybe it was really time to give it up, but that would mean give up hope and she couldn't really do that. Ginny got to the library faster than usually but that wasn't a real surprise because she had nearly run all the way. She wiped her tears away before entering.

While scanning even older photographs than usually, she let her thoughts wander. Ginny didn't really know why she was so emotional the last few weeks. She had never been this weak before, she had never allowed it. It wasn't really possible with all the brothers either. It would only support their theory of her need for protection.

A girl clearing her throat brought her back to reality. It was Hermione.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, returning her attention to the yearbook in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Ginny" Hermione sat down in front of her.

Ginny gave her a small smile. "You didn't do anything."

"Ron is a prat. He can't really understand your need to find him. I can't either, I've never been in such a situation, but I really want to help you Ginny."

"It is okay, Hermione. It really is. It's just a bit much with the lessons and trying to find him and the homework and everything. It doesn't help that Quidditch practice will start soon."

"Perhaps it cheers you up when I tell you that I had another fight with Ronald." Hermione looked troubled.

Ginny frowned. "Hermione, why should it?"

"It was about you. Damy is on your side in this one, so don't worry. Ron will come around."

"Hermione, stop speaking in riddles and tell me what happened."

"It was Ron... you were just gone when he told us all what he thinks about you and your interest in boys. Really, he thinks you are eleven-"

"I wish I was this old in his imagination. It's more likely he still thinks I'm four or five. Really... that boy needs his own life." Ginny sighed exaggerating and rolled her eyes.

Hermione giggled slightly. "Yeah, maybe that would help him."

"Hmm... or perhaps he just needs you."

Hermione gaped at her. "Hey!"

"Oh, come on. We all know there is something between you." She grinned at her mischievously.

Hermione smiled secretive. "Maybe..."

"There, you see!"

"Yes, but to come back to our original topic... Ron was telling us that he would protect you from all boys and their... err... 'dirty thoughts'. You should have seen his face. I think he's worrying about you, but really... it goes so far, it isn't even funny anymore."

"He did what?" asked Ginny indignantly. "Oh gosh... no wonder no one looks at me twice."

"Oh Ginny, that isn't true...!"

"Of course it is. I bet he talked with everyone to keep them away from me. It's not like I go around and tell everyone about him and his embarrassing habits so no one talks with him anymore."

"Damy said something similar, Ginny. He really stood up for you. But that was when Ron got really angry and told us about his family and that protecting you would mean protecting the family. I think he does that because he thinks he does nothing worthy for" she lowered her voice even more. "the Order and the war. All of your brothers are in there and fight for the good side. I think he sees this as his opportunity."

"Oh, Merlin. It doesn't really matter what he thinks he is doing. He really goes too _far_!"

"I know, Ginny, I know. I told him so and we had an argument, but I think he'll come around."

"And you had this screaming contest in the Great Hall?"

"No... I mean yes, we were in the Hall but we didn't scream! And I thought you should know..."

"Hermione it's really nice that you told me and that you fought for me, but the whole school probably heard you three...!"

"Not the whole school." said Hermione quietly.

"The whole Gryffindor house?"

"No, it were only a few guys. I'm sorry but Ron started and you know how I get-"

"Who heard you?" interrupted Ginny.

"Uh... I think Dean heard something."

"Oh, please not him."

Hermione patted her hand awkward. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice him."

"It is okay, Hermione. It isn't your fault I had a 'relationship' with him. You can't even call it that. We were only a day or two together. He is a prat anyway."

"Ginny... You have no proof _it_ really happened."

"But I had and I still have this feeling that Ron and the twins had something to do with that... it's just... what guy would tell a girl he likes her only to dump her the next day?"

"I think it is okay when you are angry with him."

"Yeah... but it is the past, huh?"

"Yes, it is."

"But often the past doesn't like to stay in the past." A dreamy voice added.

"Luna! What are you doing here?"

"Oh..." She blinked once and looked around. "I followed this little thingy... I think I need to write to dad later on. He'll want to know about it."

"Yes, maybe he'll even write something about it in the Quibbler, Luna. That would be great!" said Ginny, smiling at her friend.

"No, Ginny. You don't understand. You have to research all the little things before you write something. You need details and its habits!" said Luna with wide eyes.

"Of course, Luna. Ginny knows that." said Hermione, grinning. One look at her was enough to know that she was dying to tell Luna that she hadn't a proof for any of the creatures she had 'seen'.

"So, were did that little thingy find you?" Ginny asked before Hermione could even have the idea of telling Luna what she thought.

"Oh, I was watching the funny Glaring Contest. You know the Chosen One against Blondie. But there were all those evil influences there so I got out for some fresh air. It is the best you can do against them."

"Glaring Contest...?" muttered Ginny.

"Oh... the Duelling Club! I totally forgot about that. We fought about that after... you know... but Damy and Ron went there."

"Damn! Actually I wanted to go there. I didn't even know it was today... I probably forgot to look at the notice board... who duelled again, Luna?"

"Oh? You mean the Glaring Contest? The Chosen One and Blondie."

Ginny was confused. "Chosen One? Blondie? What the-"

"Ginny!" scolded Hermione.

"Sorry... in which house are they, Luna?"

"A lion against a snake... the lion won."

"Good for Gryffindor!" said Ginny delighted.

"Blondie... Slytherin... Draco Malfoy?" concluded Hermione.

When Luna agreed with her, Ginny began laughing. "Oh Merlin... Blondie... good one, Luna!"

"What are you talking about? The bad waves called him that way! It is his real name after all."

"Of course, Luna, of course... but who was the other one?"

"The Chosen One, I already told you that." Ginny looked at Hermione, but she shrugged.

"Chosen One in Gryffindor... was it Ron? The Chosen Prat?"

"Ron's name isn't the Chosen Prat, Ginevra."

"He wouldn't beat Malfoy anyway..."

"Was it Harry? Harry Potter, Luna?" asked Hermione suddenly.

"Yes, that is the way the humans call him. Ahh... that thingy is here again. I have to go." She hummed while leaving the library.

"Harry Potter, the Chosen One? That makes absolutely no sense at all..."

"Ginny... We are talking about Luna Lovegood...!" said Hermione as if that would explain everything. For her it did anyway.

"So... to come back to the subject, Hermione... what should I do to Ronnie?"


	4. Being Saved

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Three – Being Saved**

"Ginny! Ginny!" called girl was walking down a staircase leading to the Entrance Hall, which lead to the Great Hall. It was Saturday morning and she was on her way to breakfast. After that she would make her homework, which wasn't as much as she had expected. In the evening was the first Quidditch practice and she had to attend, seeing as she was the Seeker for her house team.

"Ginny wait!" shouted Katie Bell.

Ginny turned around and waited for her new Quidditch captain. Together they made their way down to breakfast. "Hey Katie, did you sleep well?"

"No actually I didn't. Kelly Adamson came to me yesterday before I went to bed. Her parents are splitting up and she'll have to move abroad. We just lost our third Chaser. Now it's only Damien and me. I mean the first game is in about three weeks and we aren't complete. We'll never beat Slytherin!"

"Katie you need to calm down first. We haven't got any other reserve players that could take a position, have we?"

"No! That is why I'm not calm. It's my only year as captain and I really wanted to finally beat Slytherin and win the Quidditch cup."

"Of course, of course. We all want to do that. Okay... practicing today would be totally stupid. You should leave a note at the notice board for tryouts. You'll hold them instead of training today."

Katie listened to Ginny closely and nodded a few times. "Yes, you are right. We haven't got time to wait any longer. Hopefully some great Quidditch god is out there just waiting to join our team."

Ginny laughed. "Oh... maybe there is someone."

"The team should be there this evening... we need someone that fits in after all. And could you tell the people from Gryffindor that are in your year about the tryouts? And everyone else you meet? I want to make sure they know about it."

"Yes, I'll do that."

"Thank you Ginny. You are a life-saver. I think I'll write a note even before breakfast so that everyone will see it when they come back to the common room."

"That is a good idea, Katie."

"Goodbye Ginny!"

"See you later!"

Katie smiled a last time at her before turning around and running the way back to the tower.

'So much for a planned day...' Ginny thought while walking towards the Great Hall. The tables were rather full of students, so it took her awhile to find the ones from her year. She had to do what she had told Katie after all.

Around Lavender Brown sat several boys from her year. Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes. As if they had any chance with her. As Ginny approached, Colin moved up a seat for her, so that she could sit down in front of Lavender. Great.

Ginny just disliked girls like 'Lav-Lav'. But maybe she wasn't the right one to ask, seeing as she was the total opposite. Where Lavender liked to look at boys or men playing Quidditch, Ginny wanted to win against them, show them that girls were good too... or maybe even better. Lavender always wore make up, Ginny rarely did. Lavender needed hours in the bathroom, Ginny was nearly as fast as her brothers. It just didn't matter that much to her. The fact that Lavender had dated Ron for a little while and Ginny had to comfort Hermione didn't help either.

"Hey guys" Ginny said.

Colin greeted her in return, the rest ate absent-minded while staring at the other girl.

"I wanted to talk to you about Quidditch." Most of their eyes fixed on her. She couldn't help but give Lavender a triumphant smile. She got a nastily glare in return.

"We've lost one of our Chasers. Katie is having tryouts this evening. She asked me if I could ask some of you if anyone is interested."

"Sorry, Ginny... I'm not even half-way decent on a broom." The others came up with excuses as well. She sighed. That would become a long day.

"Weren't you interested in playing Chaser?" Colin asked after a pause.

"Pardon?"

"Before you played Seeker... You wanted to be a Chaser, didn't you?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Why don't you play Chaser?"

"But I'm Seeker..."

"Yes, I know... I'm not really good at Quidditch and most of the time I don't understand anything, but wouldn't it be easier to search for a Seeker seeing as he or she hasn't got to integrate in the team as much as a Chaser has to?"

"I see your point... I'll think about it, thanks Colin."

"And as an exchange, you'll allow me to the Quidditch tryouts and the practices for a few photos, huh?"

"Of course not!"

After he made a disappointed face, he went back to eating. Ginny grabbed a piece of toast before leaving the Hall.

Colin had got her thinking and if anything really helped in doing that decision it was flying, which was why she went back to the common room to grab her broom to go flying instead of doing her homework.

Before she kicked off she searched and found two balls. She pocketed the small one. As soon as Ginny was in the air, she raced to the goal hoops and threw the ball. It went straight through. With a happy smile she raced and caught the ball again.

After a few throws, she brought it back to the ground and took out the small one. It was a bit bigger than a usual snitch and hadn't any wings, so it couldn't fly. Ginny starred at it a long while. Did it make her happy to fly? Yes. Did it make her happy to catch a ball? Yes. Did it make her happy to catch a small golden ball? Yes. Did it make her happier than playing Chaser? No. She laughed at her simple way to handle the situation.

She ran through the corridors to the common room, with her broom in one hand and even Filch or Mrs. Norris for that matter couldn't stop her.

When she finally found Katie, she was out of breath and needed a few minutes to get it back.

"What's up Ginny?"

"Can I play Chaser instead of Seeker?"

"But you're such a great Seeker!"

"Thank you, Katie. That means much to me... but I would love to be Chaser even more than Seeker."

"Are you sure?"

"Look at it this way: the Chaser trio would be complete and we know each other. It would be easier for Damy, you and me to work together instead of someone you don't really know. We get along, don't we?"

"Yes of course"

"And a Seeker hasn't to be so integrated like a Chaser... oh please Katie! You saw me playing Chaser before. I'm not that bad."

"Okay, I'll change the note in the common room."

"Thank you so much, Katie! I won't disappoint you, I promise!"

xxx

Ginny stood with Katie watching the flying students. They were bad. Really bad. Katie sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to play Seeker Ginny? We won't have a chance with one of them."

"We haven't even seen a quarter of them yet, Katie. Someone will have a tiny little bit talent."

"I wish I could be as positive as you are."

"Come on, it won't be that bad- oh hi Damy."

"Hey Ginny, hey Katie, I'm sorry that I'm late."

"It's okay... But where were you?" asked Katie.

"I had to convince Harry to try out."

Ginny turned around to look for Damy's brother and found him sitting on a bench. Ron glared daggers at him but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Is he any good?" Ginny turned around to watch Damy's response to Katie's question, but the boy just smiled secretly. "You'll see."

Harry Potter was good. He was bloody fantastic. Or as Katie had put it: He was the Quidditch god they had talked about in the morning. But Damy's pride, Katie's happiness and Ron's frown couldn't distract her from the feeling Ginny had while watching him speeding up towards the snitch. Her stomach flipped. His whole flying seemed professional... and familiar. But it couldn't be. _He_ couldn't be her saviour.

He landed with the snitch in one and Damy's broom in the other hand. His hair was even messier than usually and there was something in his eyes that caught Ginny completely.

Her thoughts however were interrupted by Lavender Brown who was at his side the moment his feed touched the ground.

Katie groaned beside Ginny. "Not that girl again. She was horrible while stalking Ron."

Ginny would have laughed, if she wasn't so focused on the two in front of her. They were too far away to be heard, but she said something while looking up at him in that stupid way.

Ron growled beside her, but really, if that boy had ever felt something towards Lavender he was long over it. He didn't even look at her anymore.

But Harry reacted the best way Ginny had ever seen a boy reacting while around Lavender. He said something, while pushing her aside as if she wasn't even worth looking at. Lavender looked shocked before she turned around to hurry away.

Beside her Katie laughed, then she stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Congrats on making the team, Harry."

Harry smiled a small smile, while Damy cheered. Ginny couldn't stop herself from grinning as well. Her eyes caught his and he winked at her.

Ron grumbling beside her brought her back to reality.

xxx

Ginny went to the Gryffindor girls changing room and pulled the door, but it was still locked. A look toward the boys changing room confirmed her theory that Katie was running late. She was the last one missing, but Ginny's patience wasn't tested long, because the captain came a minute later. She opened the door for the boys before unlocking the other one as well.

"Merlin, the NEWTs will kill me for sure and here I was thinking the OWLs were bad." Katie said while grabbing her Quidditch robes.

"What happened?"

"Snape gave us so much homework... we have to practise so many spells, write the longest essay ever and win a duel in the Duelling Club."

"Urgh... that really sounds terrible. Now I'm even happier that I've done mine alre- Oh gosh! My Defence homework... I totally forgot that one."

"What do you have to do?"

"Good question, next question!"

"You have no idea?"

"No... I really should ask Luna later... much later."

Katie laughed. "I can understand you perfectly. Snape is a git."

"Yes, he is... but we should hurry up, anyway. We don't want the boys to be finished before us, do we?"

"That reminds me so much of Angie and Alice..."

"Yeah... always wanting to beat Fred's and George's changing time." Ginny could see them like it had been yesterday. Trying to hurry up, only to be lost in conversation.

"But failing completely" They laughed together.

"Did you notice how quiet it is without the twins?"

"Of course, but it wasn't that bad in my memory. I was eight, when they left for Hogwarts the first time. I missed them terrible. And now three years Hogwarts without them..." she shook her head sadly. Even when they tried to make fun of her, they were her siblings and most of the time they had played pranks on Ron anyway. She could really use a good laugh with them now.

Katie broke the silence: "Come on, let's see how far the others are. We should really start practising."

Ginny nodded and the two girls left the changing room and made their way towards the boys'. "Damy, you and me should talk about the moves alone... I mean without Ron being there. This way we can see how a Keeper reacts to them... I should tell Richie and Jimmy to test their abilities on Harry today... this way they'll be challenged and we can concentrate on the moves only."

"That's a good idea"

Katie opened the door to the changing room and froze.

"Katie, what's up?" Ginny looked around her and found the reason. Harry was standing topless in the middle of the room, holding his Quidditch robes. He looked at them, when they entered. Ginny couldn't help but stare at him. He was really well built- Her thoughts were interrupted by his cheeky grin, but even more by the fact that he slipped his clothes on. Katie's and Ginny's eyes met and they both blushed.

After Katie told the others about her idea and they agreed on doing just that, they left the changing room. Ginny watched Harry kicking off the ground in an amazing speed. Richie and Jimmy followed him and Ron made his way to the goal hoops.

She turned around and went to Damy and Katie who talked quietly with each other.

"I think we should do it like this..." Katie described a difficult move to them and after one or two inputs from Damy and Ginny they released the balls and began their training.

Ginny and Damy had played together often, so it wasn't that difficult for them to have an idea where the other one wanted them to be. It would take them both a little while to play with Katie the same way, but for the first try in this combination they all did a good job. They even got a few throws through the rings that were protected by 'King Weasley'.

A Bludger zoomed past Katie, who turned around at once to face the two Beaters. "I said you should keep it away from us! THERE IS ONLY ONE OF THEM, SO IT SHOULDN'T BE THAT DIFFICULT TO KEEP AN EYE ON IT!"

Jimmy apologized, while Richie took a swing at the Bludger. It was off in the other direction and away from the Chasers.

They continued their practise till Katie was as satisfied as she could be. She blew her whistle and landed. Damy followed her and Ginny took after them as well. She wasn't even anywhere near the ground, when the Bludger zoomed towards her. Before she could react or even see it, it hit her broom and she was thrown off. A sense of Déjà vu overwhelmed her as she screamed. This wasn't one of her stupid dreams. It was real. The wind rushed in her ears and she closed her eyes as the stands came nearer. She was going to die.

Suddenly strong hands grabbed her waist and she was pulled against a strong chest. She buried her head into her saviour's chest. Maybe it had been one of her dreams after all and she was waking up now only to run to the library to search for him again. She opened her eyes slowly as if that would make her dream longer. Her eyes met brilliant green ones.

Her heat stopped. It had only felt that real five months ago. Harry was looking at her, in that exact same way he had. Again Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes. There was no doubt about it now. She wasn't dreaming and Harry was her mysterious saviour. He was the one that had risked his own life, twice now, to save her. Ginny tore her eyes away from him as they reached the ground, where he placed her gently.

Ginny sat there shaking heavily as Damy and Katie rushed towards her side. Ron landed also and had her in his arms at once. While her head was being pressed against Ron's chest, she heard James Potter, who had come to watch over Harry, screaming at Richie and Jimmy, who were repeating, how very sorry they were.

She tried to calm down and freed herself from the comforting arms to look for Harry. The others realised who she searched for and they all noticed that he wasn't there.

"Where is Harry?" Mr. Potter asked.

"I don't know. He just disappeared." Damien looked over at the changing rooms hoping to catch a glimpse of his brother.

"I'll go look for him." Katie said as she hurried over to the changing rooms. The two Beaters followed her.

"It…it was him." Ginny stammered in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"Who?" Ron asked while trying to rub her shoulders. Ginny was trembling from head to foot.

"Him…Ron, it was Harry. He saved me!" Ginny couldn't get her teeth to stop chattering.

"I know Gin, we all saw him. He just bolted for you. I've never seen anyone fly that fast." Ron said looking a little awestruck.

"No, Ron I…I'm not talking about today. It was Harry! The boy who saved me from the roof, in Hogsmeade, it was him, Ron. It was Harry!" Ginny was in hysterics now.

Ron and Damien looked at each other in shock. It wasn't possible. Ginny was probably just in shock. "Gin, you probably just had a sense of Déjà vu. I mean you were in the same kind of situation, so it's natural to think that both people saving you were the same, it is okay, Ginny." Damien tried to comfort her.

Ginny stood up all of a sudden. Fury etched on her face. "I'm telling you! It was him! I told you I would recognise him. I thought it was him when I first met him but after realising who he was I thought it wasn't possible. But just now, the way he looked at me and they way he grabbed me. I have no doubt! It was him. Harry was the one who saved me."

Mr. Potter said something about going to the castle and in his living quarters, but Ginny barley listened to him or anyone else. Her mind repeated the day in Hogsmeade and the situation on the Quidditch pitch over and over again.

Only when they were all comfortably sitting in the living quarters, Ginny told them about her version of the events.

"Are you sure that the boy was wearing a silver mask?" Mr. Potter asked her.

Ginny nodded her head.

"Then it probably was Harry for certain, since he always wore a silver mask when he was outside." He informed the three teens sitting before him.

"Why?" asked Damien.

"Well, I guess it was because You-Know-Who didn't want anyone to see Harry and recognise him, especially as my son."

"That's awful, Harry had to wear a mask every time he went out. That's just cruel." Ron said.

"I know, but that's in the past now. It is very interesting that Harry saved you Ginny, but now that I think about it, it does make sense." Mr. Potter replied.

"How does any of this make sense?" Damien asked looking confusedly at his dad.

"Well, Harry did save Madame Pomfrey's children from Death Eaters so I guess it shouldn't be that hard to believe that he saved Ginny as well."

Damien and Ron at once started firing questions at Mr. Potter about what happened and how Harry had saved Madame Pomfrey's children. He laughed at the looks on their faces and replied that the specific details weren't important, but Ginny didn't really listen. It was most likely that that was the reason Harry called her Poppy. But the fact that he had saved the nurse's children as well as herself was more important anyway. He wasn't that evil. He couldn't be. A small, slightly hopeful smile found its way on her face.

xxx

Ginny found Hermione in the common room, surrounded by her usual ten books, all opened and scattered around her. Ginny ran over to her and quickly told her about what had happened with Harry and herself at Quidditch practise. To say Hermione was shocked was an understatement. Her usual bushy brown hair seemed to stand on end as she listened to Ginny. At first she didn't believe her, but after listening to Damien and Ron repeat the incident with the school nurse's children, Hermione finally, grudgingly gave in. She didn't look happy about the saviour being Harry though. No one could blame her.

The three teens went down to have some dinner. As they entered the Hall they spotted the messy haired teen right away. Ginny made her way over to him, all the while trying to get her heart to stop beating so fast. The others sat at the other end of the table, but Ginny had the feeling that they watched them. She sat across from him, but Harry didn't even look up from his plate. Ginny took a deep breath and looked straight at him.

"Harry?" Harry let his spoon drop onto his plate and looked at her. "Why didn't you say anything?" Ginny almost whispered, unable to keep her voice free from emotion.

"Why should I have done that?"

"I searched so long for you. I... I wanted to thank you, you know for saving my life."

Harry looked at her blankly for a moment. "You don't need to. It's okay."

Ginny starred at him. "Of course I need to. I have no idea how I can ever thank you enough."

"Look, it's really okay. You can go back to your friends now." He pointed towards Ron, Hermione and Damy. Ginny smiled a last time at him before getting up to sit down next to Hermione.

Ron stood up the moment, Ginny touched the bench. He nodded once at her before making his way towards Harry as well. Ginny ate a bit of soup while watching them. The conversation didn't take long and Ron was back with them.

"I apologized to him."

Damien actually smiled. "That's great Ron! What did he say? Should we sit down with him now and at the other meals?"

"Don't be too happy, Damy." Ron's expression was sour.

The other boy's face changed as soon as Ron's words left his mouth. "What happened?"

"He told me he wouldn't accept it and that he doesn't give a damn about it or me or anyone. Did he say something similar to you, Ginny?"

The asked one thought quickly. "Yes, yes he said something like this."

"He didn't insult you, did he?" Ron nearly sounded angry.

"No, he didn't. He just said he didn't care. But it's not like I expected anything else." She put on a fake smile and Ron seemed relieved. Damy said nothing else while eating. He was disappointed and that was clearly visible. Only Hermione eyed her carefully, but Ginny didn't say anything else. It would do no good anyway.

xxx

Most of her classmates would think she was absolutely mad for being awake this early and reading already. Hermione would probably be proud... until Ginny told her that she was only doing the Defence Against the Dark Arts homework she had forgotten. But really... Hermione would never know, Snape would never know and her classmates wouldn't either. It's not like she would tell them voluntary.

And Madam Pince didn't look like someone who would tell either. She was eying her a bit strange in the beginning, but had obviously better things to do because she disappeared into the Restricted Section.

Ginny had found the books she could find on Dementors and the Patronus Charm, but they were many. She sighed. She would never finish that till breakfast. Snape was going to find out and then he would kill her slowly and painfully. Maybe she should have asked Hermione. The stack of books seemed to get higher with every second she stared at it.

She sighed again, but that didn't help either, so she grabbed the first book and looked at the long theme list at the front. Dementors... Dementors... Dementors... ah... there... she turned to the right side only to find one little sentence.

_Dementors guard the wizard prison Azkaban. _

She nearly gaped. Snape would kill her for sure. The door to the library opened and someone entered. When Ginny looked up that someone had just disappeared behind a bookshelf. She shrugged. She had to do that essay. Okay... next book, next list, next chance. They weren't even mentioned in that one.

Maybe she should look the Patronus Charm up first. When she heard footsteps coming nearer, she looked up and nearly cursed for her luck... or her lack of luck. Harry had sat down a few tables in front of her. How should she be able to concentrate now? It wasn't easy before and now it would be horrible.

She buried herself in the next textbook. Patronus Charm... aha! Something at least. She scribbled the few notes down on her piece of parchment and grabbed the next book.

Ginny looked at Harry, but the teen was reading and didn't look her way. The subject list was several pages long in this one but nothing. Was she really that bad at finding the right books?

Another sigh escaped her lips. "Stupid Snape...!" she mumbled.

Why did she have to forget his homework? If it had been Charms she would have told Professor Flitwick she was sorry... but she would never forget her Charms homework anyway.

The next book provided a little piece of information, but nothing great and nothing to write an essay about. She gave a groan. If Snape didn't teach that subject she would be rather decent, but no... that stupid git had to-

"Okay, what is your problem?"

"Huh?" Ginny looked up and found Harry's eyes fixed on her.

"Your sighing is annoying as hell. What do you have to do?"

"Defence..."

"Homework?" She nodded once. "About what?"

"Dementors and the Patronus Charm"

Without explaining himself he got up and walked towards and around her. She was about to turn around to look where he was going, when she felt his breath on her neck. Hiding a blush she stared down at the parchment. His fingers run across her written words.

"That isn't much."

"I know! That is _why_ I'm so frustrated."

He chuckled before looking at her books. "They won't help you."

"And you will?" Actually it should have sounded ironic, but it sounded rather desperate.

"Call it your lucky day."

She stared at him with wide eyes, while he sat down next to her. "That is the only time ever that I'll help you, okay?"

"Understood. And I won't tell anyone."

He raised one of his eyebrows. "Okay... Dementors..." And then he gave her the best speech about Defence stuff ever. That had to mean something because she had to listen to many speeches from Snape and Hermione and her older brother Bill. She had liked Bill's speeches best, followed closely by Hermione. Snape was somewhere far behind. That man just couldn't teach.

But Harry's had been like... wow... that boy really knew his stuff and he could explain it too. She thought she wrote her best D.A.D.A. essay this morning. She had made a few notes while he gave her an overview.

Then she had sat down and wrote the details and he had helped. He answered every question she asked and after she was finished he read it again and pointed out a few points that she had to do again. When they were finished it was absolutely perfect and when Hermione told her later that she couldn't have done it any better, Ginny was quite satisfied. Maybe even more about the fact that Harry had been nice and she had spent the whole morning with him, enjoying his presence.


	5. Getting Closer

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Four – Getting Closer**

The Quaffle zoomed past her outstretched hands and past Ron's attempt to catch it right through the left hoop. The Slytherins cheered while Ron scowled at the ball. He caught it and threw it back in the game anyway.

Ginny flew across the pitch to get it back from some Slytherin who had stolen it from Damien. A Bludger stopped the other Chaser in mid air. The ball fell towards the ground, which was her opportunity to get it back. Ginny succeeded, but the pain in her shoulder got worse. It didn't help to know that it was due to some plan from Malfoy - or Harry, but she couldn't think about him now without losing the Quaffle - that got her injured by her own teammate.

She threw the ball to Katie, who made, even if she was slower than usual, a goal. The Gryffindors as well as most Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered loudly. It was that sound that kept Ginny going... and the surge of adrenalin of course. They could still win if Harry caught the snitch before the Slytherins made even more goals.

She ducked and avoided another Bludger while catching the Quaffle once again. Ginny passed it to Damien but the boy suddenly stopped and looked at something above him. She followed his gaze and saw the two Seekers, namely Harry and Malfoy diving after something, hopefully the snitch and not just some reflection. She should really stop playing soon to get her wound checked, but she couldn't just stop the game, so it had to be finished.

The two boys were only a few feet over the ground and it really seemed to be snitch they chased. Both raised their arms in front of them and in the blink of an eye both ended their dive. While Malfoy landed, Harry stayed on his broom and in the air. Ginny searched for the snitch in his hands, but there was nothing.

The students and the other people who came to Hogwarts to watch the game cheered suddenly... or a few of them did anyway. Confused Ginny looked down only to see Malfoy holding the little golden ball triumphal. It took her several seconds to realise what had happened.

They had lost. After all the training, they had lost. The many hours they had spent practising... in vain. Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched the Slytherin team doing their victory laps around the pitch. She landed with the rest of the Gryffindor team. It should have been their victory, their laps, and their happiness. The pain in her shoulder got more, the tears in her eyes as well. Damien stood next to her. One look at him was enough to know that he felt terrible.

"Come on" he said "let's go to Madam Pomfrey. She should check your injury."

Ginny nodded silently and they left the pitch.

After only a few steps Damien couldn't take the silence anymore. "That absolutely idiotic, and stupid git! I can't understand how he could do that!"

"What are you talking about?"

He gaped at her. "Haven't you seen him... them? I just... argh!" Furiously, he kicked some little stone which flew a few feet away . "That prat stopped his dive _before_ Malfoy caught the snitch."

"Are you sure, Damy?"

"Of course, Ginny! I saw it! I wasn't that far away from them... I really thought that we would win this time."

Ginny stared at him, not really believing what the boy had told her. Yes, maybe she hadn't really concentrated on the snitch, but she _had_ watched them... Harry... she had watched Harry and the wind in his hair and the nice fitting Quidditch robes and... oh gosh, she wouldn't have noticed if he had ended his dive before the Slytherin Seeker.

Her heart sank. "Are you _really_ sure?"

"Don't you listen? I am, I am, I bloody am sure! You can ask Ron, I'm sure he saw it... and dad! Ask my dad, I can imagine that he saw it too."

"If you say so, Damy, then it's the truth. I believe you of course!"

"I thought Harry would catch it! Maybe this whole mess was to disappoint me, huh? His plan was to hurt me! Merlin and I, the idiot that I am, thought he would start to see me as his brother, start to accept that we are one family... that we have the same blood. Blood matters to these stupid dark wizards, doesn't it?"

Ginny stayed silent, not knowing if it was wise for her to say something to him. She'd never had a conversation like this with Damy before. Sure they had talked about Ron and Hermione and how they bickered all the time... and about Fred and George and Percy and Bill and Charlie and how Damien wanted a brother as well and how she had told him to take whoever he liked best from hers. But they mostly talked about events they were happy or angry... of course. It was just like one of those.

He _was_ angry about Harry. Angry like she had been angry when Ron annoyed her or when Fred and George played a prank on her and she couldn't take revenge because she couldn't do magic at home. Maybe his anger was a bit deeper, but it was about family and she knew what that meant.

"Damy he will realise what a prat he is."

He looked doubtful at her. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Once you tell him how you feel, he'll explain his reasons and everything is going to be fine"

"FINE? It won't be fine, Ginny! I thought you would understand! You love Quidditch, too. We lost, Ginny! We lost against Slytherin and now we won't win the cup and it is his fault! HIS BLOODY FAULT!" Ginny stared at him, trying to fight against the urge to scream back at him. He wasn't screaming at her. Not really. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry for screaming at you... I'm just so angry!"

"It is okay, Damy, I can understand you. It's not like I'm not disappointed that we lost."

"Do you know what I'll do?" She looked at him questioning. "I won't invite him to my birthday party."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? Maybe you'll regret it later."

"I won't. I don't want to see him the next few hours... days... weeks... months... years!"

Silently she disagreed with him... she had been in some situations where she had acted similar and she had always regretted it... _always_. But maybe it was better for Damy to see it for himself.

"Come on Ginny. We should hurry up. Your shoulder doesn't look too good."

They went a bit faster, which was, according to Madam Pomfrey, good. She had Ginny's shoulder fixed in a few minutes and they were free to go. Only when they returned to the common room and Ginny saw and felt the atmosphere, did she really realise what had happened. They had lost. It only took her a few more minutes after that to get angry. Her brother might have helped with his comments too.

With this up building anger, Ginny met Harry again. It was only a minute or two and it was only in passing. But she had to lift some rage. "Damien is absolutely furious with you."

Harry smiled sarcastically. "I noticed."

"It is your fault anyway. You shouldn't have done that. Gryffindors don't do things like that."

"I'm not a stupid Gryffindor."

"Really? Your robes say something different."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't choose to wear those."

"But you are one of us now and you should act like it!"

"I'll decide that on my own and as far as I am concerned I'll never be part of this. Slytherin is where I belong and it will always be this way."

"Slytherin? Your whole family is Gryffindor."

"You are wrong. My family is Slytherin. All my family that matters to me are Slytherins... just image they would have forced you to play against Gryffindor..." he sneered. "What would you have done?"

He turned around and went back to his dorm, but Ginny just stood there staring after him. He had a point, didn't he?

After that Ginny tried to convince Damien to forgive Harry. He didn't. They celebrated his birthday without his brother... and Damy regretted it.

xxx

"Come on Ginny, hurry up! It's rather cold and I want to get there after all!"

"Ron! Don't talk to your sister that way."

"If I want to talk to her that way, I'll do that, Hermione. It's not like you can forbid me."

"But that doesn't mean that you can treat her that way!"

"Guys, how about you go to the Three Broomsticks and get a Butterbeer while I go to the shop alone and get a new quill?" interrupted Ginny before the two got so far into their fight that they ignored everyone and everything around them.

"Yeah, good idea Ginny. Come on, Ron, Hermione." Damien dragged the two away.

As soon as they were around the corner, Ginny let the sigh escape her lips. Sometimes they really got on her nerves. She would just take her time to buy her things and maybe then she had calmed down enough to face them again.

Ginny made her way to the crowd. It seemed as if the whole Hogwarts population was in Hogsmeade... on this street. A few girls passed her, only to stop in front of her. She started to say something, but stopped when her eyes met Harry's, who was walking across from the group of girls.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at him, even if their last 'conversation' hadn't been the best. To her surprise he gave her a tiny smile in return.

"Oh Merlin! Did you see that? Harry Potter smiled at me!"

"No, he smiled at me! It was clearly in my direction and not in yours!"

Ginny frowned at the girls in front of her. If his actions were directed to anyone, it was to her and not to some of those stupid girls... right?

Before she was stupid enough to enter their argument, she decided to make her way to the store. Ginny bought a new quill and after having a quick glance around the shop she made her way to the Three Broomsticks, where she met Damy, Ron and Hermione again. It seemed as if they had finished their fight because all three of them were laughing when she sat down beside Hermione.

"Got everything?" asked Damy.

"Yeah."

"We were thinking about going to the joke shop next." A glance by Hermione made Damien correct his sentence. "Okay, Ron and I were thinking."

"Sounds good."

"Do you want to drink something first or...?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, no we can go now and come back later for another Butterbeer for you and one for me." They stood up and made their way towards the exit.

"I wouldn't have waited for you anyway!" said Ron, walking through the door.

"RON!" scolded Hermione.

"What?"

"You can't-"

"He was joking, Hermione." Interrupted Damien them.

"I didn't-"

"Don't play dumb, Ronnie, of course you were" Ginny said.

Ron glared at her. "Don't call me Ronnie!"

"And you'll do what, when I do...?" asked Ginny, grinning teasingly back at him.

"I... I... I could take points!"

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, but I _had_ to take points from her. She called me Ronnie!" Ginny tried to imitate Ron's voice, but it ended up sounding even funnier. Damy laughed out loud, while Hermione tried to stifle her giggles. "Look at the bright side... Snape would love you."

"Yeah, maybe he would even give you points!" said Damien, grinning.

"Are you sure everything is all right in your head, Damy?"

"Hey!" Further banter was stopped by the fact that they had arrived at Zonko's Joke Shop.

Once inside Ron and Damien were in paradise, while Ginny followed them around trying to remember all the things they were interested in. You couldn't be too careful because chances were higher to stop their pranks directed at you if you knew what you had to look for.

Hermione wasn't interested in the things, but in the students, all the while trying to remember all their faces she saw buying something to get them later when they played the pranks.

Ron giving a short scream, made her jump and hurry to him. Damien and Hermione were at his side before her.

"What happened, Ron?"

"Nothing" They all stared at him. "It's really nothing!"

"Why are you hiding your hand then?"

"Let me see." Hermione gave him a look, which clearly told him to do what she wanted.

Hesitantly Ron showed them his hand. A rather large bleeding cut was on it.

"That doesn't look to good, Ron. We should head back to Hogwarts, where Madam Pomfrey will fix it."

"It's not that bad! It is just a tiny cut... I will do it later today... if it is really necessary."

"Ron..."

"Merlin! It's really nothing too bad... and we wanted to go to the Shrieking Shack today."

Ginny groaned. "I hoped you would forget about that stupid plan."

"It isn't stupid! And we wanted to do it before... but we never got down to it. Today is a good day. The weather isn't too bad..."

"Ron and I can go alone, if you don't want to come."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, before they gave in. "Okay... we'll come along."

"But if that cut of yours becomes infected, I won't listen to your whines for even a second!"

"I won't whine, Hermione! I never do."

She couldn't even open her mouth for a reply, because Damy interrupted her. "Come on guys or we'll never get there!"

"Oh! Another victim of the jar! The best way to get someone to touch something is a sign saying not do it!" said Zonko, the shopkeeper while the four left the shop.

Ginny and Damien stared at Ron's hand, then at his red ears before laughing hysterically. Even Hermione couldn't help but grin at his expression.

"It wasn't like...!" tried Ron to defend himself, but none of them listened to him anyway.

xxx

(AN: At this point I had the choice between describing the attack or leaving it out... I chose the second because Kurinoone made a fantastic job in describing all characters and I would just have copied her text (with one or two more lines) so if you want to read it again: The Darkness Within chapter 25)

After they had rushed to the hospital wing, where a frenetic Madam Pomfrey had Harry in a bed in minutes and began to heal him, the four teenagers had explained what happened.

The adults had been rather shocked, but after a while they all had been pleased. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had been proud and the Headmaster had this twinkle in his eyes, Ginny couldn't really place.

After the explanations Professor McGonagall had escorted them back to their common room – as if that would have been really necessary – where the other Gryffindors had waited for their story. Of course Ron had told them all the details, but couldn't help to highlight his actions – as if they had been anything special.

Fortunately he stopped when he noticed that Hermione and Ginny didn't like them and that Damien's worry only increased. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will fix everything that happened to him, Damy." Hermione tried to comfort the younger boy, but he got even more nervous.

"Argh... It's just that I go crazy with this whole waiting thing!"

"Maybe we could go and visit him."

"Good idea, Ron."

The four teens decided that now was as good as any other time and made their way to the Hospital Wing, but before they could even try to enter, Professor Dumbledore opened the door and told them that Harry would surely be fine and that they shouldn't worry about him. All he needed was rest. They believed their Headmaster and made their way back to their common room, where they spent the rest of the day before going to bed.

Ginny awoke first the next day. The other girls were still asleep, but she got out of bed anyway. After a quick shower she got dressed and made her way downstairs, but only a few students were awake and she didn't really know any of them.

Remembering the last day quite clearly she decided to go again to see if Harry was better or if she could see him for a moment for that matter. He seemed like the type who got better rather fast and who couldn't lay in bed all day without getting bored. And she wanted to thank him alone without all the other students watching.

The corridors towards the hospital wing were absolutely silent... but it was still an hour until breakfast and no student liked to be in this area anyway even if it was shortly before breakfast. Everyone tried everything to avoid this area and especially the room to which Ginny wanted.

She opened the door as quietly as she could, all the while trying to see if someone was there. If there was someone, who didn't see her, she would just go and if someone saw her... she just had a headache again.

Her eyes couldn't see anyone, so she opened the door wider and entered. On the second look there wasn't anyone either, which led her to search the beds.

Only one was occupied and Ginny slowly made her way towards it.

Harry was still sleeping, but she approached him anyway. Just a quick glance at him to see if he looked better and she would go back. She leant a bit closer. Some strands hung in his face. Before she could stop herself, her fingers stroke them behind his ear.

His eyes opened, but took a while to focus on her. Ginny was frozen in shock. His eyes fixed on her hand.

"Uh... I'm sorry!" Hastily she pulled her hand back.

He tried to say something, but it sounded more like a croak. Ginny took a look around and found a glass on his bedside table. With her wand she filled it with water and handed it to him. He sat up and drank a few gulps before setting it down.

After that his eyes fixed her again.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine"

She nodded once before nervously pulling on her shirt. "I'm sorry about the Quidditch thing."

"It's okay."

"And ... thank you for saving my life" Unsure Ginny looked up. "and my brother's and my friends'" she quickly added at his look.

"I seem to do that a lot, huh?"

"Yes" Restless she stepped from one foot to the other and avoided his eyes. Merlin, he made her nervous. "I... I better get going."

"Are you in such a hurry?"

"No, I mean yes... I mean..." Her face grew hot.

"Come on, sit down."

Confused she looked around. "There is no chair."

He moved a bit in his bed, and then patted on the now free side. She stared at him, then at the space. Slowly she sat down, ready to jump up at any second.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She gave him a nervous smile. Silence stretched between them.

"Uh... where are your par- Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

A tiny smile found its way on his face, before he got serious again. "Why should they be here?"

"They were here yesterday." Harry shrugged. "Maybe they are fetching some breakfast for you."

"Then they would have called a house-elf, wouldn't they? There _is_ magic after all."

"Yes... err... maybe..."

"Maybe some stupid idea about relieving them."

"Don't let Hermione hear you saying that. She is absolutely into something called S.P.E.W."

Ginny giggled slightly at his expression. "Spew?"

"No, S.P.E.W... It is an organisation to free house-elves."

"That girl is bloody mental."

"That's my best friend you are talking about." She smacked him lightly on his chest, but his wince stopped her abruptly. "I'm sorry!"

He shrugged, but lost his playful tone. "Someone is coming. You should go."

Ginny nodded and gave him a small smile before hiding behind the door. Harry rolled his eyes at her actions, but didn't say anything.

The door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Potter entered. She had a tray in her hands with a delicious smelling breakfast. While they went to their son, whose face was back to its cold mask, Ginny hurried out of the door without them noticing anything.

xxx

After the Daywalker attack Harry took a small place in their group. They sat around him at dinner and sometimes walked back to the common room together. It was on one of these evenings that a group of Slytherins crossed their way and one from an older year knocked against Harry on purpose.

Harry had a hand around the other boy's throat at once and Damien, Ron, Hermione and Ginny pointed their wands at the rest of the Slytherins, who pointed their wands at them as well.

Only the approaching Mr. Potter kept them from starting a fight. The Slytherins sent them some nasty glances before leaving, while Harry looked at his shoulder.

Ginny watched him taking his hand away and grasped at the blood she saw. "Merlin! Harry, are you okay?" In an instant she was at his side, staring at his school robes.

"I'm fine." The raven haired teen turned around, probably to go up to his dorm. However Damien had grabbed onto Harry's arm and turned him around to see the damage done.

"Harry! You need to see Madame Pomfrey. Come on!" Damien tried to pull Harry in the other direction, to go to the Hospital Wing, but Harry stopped him.

"I'm fine! Damien, let go. I'll be fine once I can get to my room." Harry shook himself away from Damien, wincing at the jolt of pain that this caused.

"Hey guys, what's the matter?" asked Mr. Potter, who looked at Damien and then his eyes travelled up to Harry and rested on the blood covered robes. "Harry! What happened?"

Harry shook his head at him and replied: "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing, come on. We're going to the Hospital Wing."James tried to take Harry's arm and lead him up to the Hospital Wing, but Harry recoiled away from him at once.

"Leave me alone Potter, I don't need your help!" Harry took off before anyone else could stop him.

The five of them stared after the leaving teen.

"We'll make sure, he's alright, Dad." Damy said to his father, before hurrying after his brother, his friends following him.

Harry was in his room. He had removed his school robes and was currently sitting on his bed, surrounded by the supplies he needed to clean and dress the wound. He had only managed to take off the old dressing, when Ron, Damien, Ginny and Hermione walked in.

"Hey! I thought I locked that." Harry said at once.

Ginny stared at Harry and couldn't help but blush again. Oh Merlin, why did she have to blush whenever she saw him? Her eyes met his and he smirked. A stern stare from Ron made her look away.

"What do you want?" Harry asked as he continued with his task of redressing his wound.

"To help" Her brother said while taking a seat in front of Harry.

"I don't need help." Answered the other boy as he pulled away the cotton cloth that was stopping the wound from bleeding.

Harry put another cotton cloth on his wound to try and sustain the bleeding. It had to calm down a bit before he tried dressing it. Harry didn't notice the look of concern and grimace that crossed the faces of the four teens standing in the room.

Ginny saw Harry pulling away the cloth; it was completely soaked through with blood. "Um Harry, don't you think you should go to the Hospital Wing? It really shouldn't still be doing that." Harry ignored her and put a third fresh cloth to his shoulder, wincing as he applied a little more pressure, to help force the bleeding to stop.

Hermione came towards Harry and tried to take a closer look at the wound.

"Have you tried 'Episkey' on it?" she asked quietly.

"No" Harry replied as he pulled the third cloth away and examined the wound.

Hermione took a breath and moved closer to Harry. She took out her wand and pointed it at him. At once Harry tensed and stared up at her. "What are doing?" he asked Hermione with an unbelieving look at her wand.

"If you've not tried it, how do you know it won't work?" Hermione asked as she aimed her wand at the wound.

"Harry, you helped us, let us help you in return." Ron said.

"I didn't help you! I couldn't have cared less if you all were hurt by the Daywalkers."

The four Gryffindors looked at each other, seemingly lost as to how they should respond to this revelation. Hermione was the first to speak. "Whether you meant it or not, you did save us. It doesn't matter if it was directly or indirectly." Hermione said as she took aim and spoke softly. "Episkey" At once the wound stopped bleeding.

He looked at Hermione with a surprised expression. "I didn't know that would help."

"Sometimes it's the simplest of things that can help. You just have to be ready to accept it." Hermione responded softly.

Ginny slowly made her way towards him as well and cleaned his wound. He didn't say anything, but as their eyes locked again, his lips formed a smile that went unnoticed by the others.

After she was finished, Ron dressed the wound, which he did quite well in Ginny's opinion.

When Harry was dressed again, the teenagers sat down at the other beds and talked a bit about homework and all the other things they came across in daily life.

After a small pause in which they watched Harry playing with his silver and black ring, Damien spoke again."Cool ring, Harry."

"It's kept me sane at times." Harry said quietly, before he looked up and gave Damien a sad smile.

"Um Harry, I wanted to ask you this before…" Damien gave an uncomfortable look at the other three Gryffindors, but carried on talking. "…um…since you were bitten…um…does that mean that you'll…that you'll, you know, turn into one of them?"

Harry just looked at him for a second before Harry, Ron and Hermione all burst into laughs. Ginny and Damien looked at each other, confused at why the three were laughing so heartily at Damien's question.

"Oh Damy! I can't believe you would think that." laughed Hermione while Ron tried to catch his breath.

Harry also managed to stop laughing."No Damien, I won't turn into a Daywalker, or a Vampire."

Damien couldn't help the smile of relief that came onto his face. "If I had, what difference would that have made to you?"

"It would make no difference to me, you would still be Harry."

He gave him a funny look in return, but they changed the topic again and talked about some other things, before Damien, Hermione and Ginny left the dorm to go to their rooms.

xxx

She turned around and tried to get comfortable. After only a few seconds she changed again. A small sigh escaped her lips.

Ginny had been awake for an hour and a half and just couldn't go back to sleep. It was in the middle of the night and it was the first time she ever had such a problem. When she was little she had just slipped into her parent's bed and when she had gone to Hogwarts she hadn't had nightmares or they weren't so bad and she could go back to sleeping after calming herself.

Even in the time after the Hogsmeade attack she could sleep. Sometimes she had nightmares and sometimes they were rather bad but after crying and thinking about home she had always fallen asleep again. Giving up she threw her cover to the side and opened the curtains around her bed.

The only light in the dorm came from the shinning moon. Ginny made her way slowly and more important quietly towards her trunk, where she searched for a robe and some socks because the floor was rather cold and she didn't even want to imagine the temperature of the stairs or the common room for that matter. The robe was easy to find, the socks were a bit harder. After finding them, she took her wand, which according to her father and brothers – those old enough to be a bit grown up, which excluded Fred and George and of course Ron – she had to keep with her constantly.

She still refused to shower with it anyway, but that was a whole different story and she didn't want to get started on that one. After closing the door behind her – damn thing couldn't be closed quietly – she made her way downstairs. At least her wand lit the stairs, which would have been difficult to go down without some light. It was oddly silent in the common room. If she hadn't been a Gryffindor, she would have been slightly scared, but this way it was just a tiny little bit uncomfortable.

Reaching the last step, she noticed someone standing in the far corner, obviously watching her. She pulled her robe tighter with one hand and raised her wand with the other one.

"Who's there?"

"It's me... Harry."

"Oh... hey" She lowered her wand, while approaching him.

"Disappointed that it's only me?"

"No!" After the quick answer, she slowly added "I mean no..."

Harry chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

He rubbed his forehead while answering. "I couldn't sleep."

"I can't either... did you even try to?" she asked while pointing at his trousers and jumper.

"I wanted to go outside... a bit fresh air should clear my head and help me sleeping afterwards... do you want to come?"

"Err..." Ginny looked down at her pyjamas and her socks. "Sure."

Harry looked weird at her. "You can go and change if you like to"

"No, it's okay. I'm not that much into fashion. The main thing is that my feet aren't cold."

"I can agree with that... but it shouldn't be gold either... or red for that matter."

They had left the common room and Harry was leading the way, while Ginny just followed, which she found rather strange. It was she who went to this school for four and a half years, wasn't it? It seemed as if he was leading her towards the Astronomy Tower.

"I agree with gold... but what's so wrong with red?"

"It is a horrible colour."

Ginny really tried not to be insulted, but failed terribly. "Thanks... I guess."

Harry stopped in his tracks. "Wha-? I was talking about clothes in red, not your hair. _That_ is beautiful."

She was grateful for the fact that it was dark because it was enough that she could feel that she blushed. He didn't have to see it too. "Er... thank you" Silence stretched between them in which they just walked next to each other.

"So... you couldn't sleep?" said Ginny before it got too uncomfortable.

"Hmhm..."

"I hate to talk about nightmares too."

"Does anyone not hate to talk about them?"

"You never know" she joked.

"But I didn't have one anyway."

"Of course not"

"I really didn't have one." She looked doubtingly at him. "I had a headache... and I still have one." He muttered something about angriness and pain that Ginny didn't understand.

"Uh... headache?"

He just glared at her, but didn't say anything else. They dropped the topic after that, but it wasn't clear if it was because both had nothing more to say or if it was because they had reached the top of the Astronomy Tower or strictly speaking they had reached the door that separated them from the outside, where Astronomy lessons were held.

Ginny pulled on the door, but it didn't open. "It's closed."

"Obviously."

She bit back a retort and just watched him pulling out his wand. "It won't help you. Sinistra always locks it so that no student can break through."

He raised one of his brows and just muttered something. The door glowed a light blue, before it swung opened.

"How...?"

"Magic."

"Obviously."

He smirked at her, before walking outside. Ginny followed him, but stopped directly after leaving the castle. The wind was blowing and it was rather cold. She hadn't thought about that. After a few seconds in which she tried to get used to the weather, she stepped closer to the edge, where Harry leant, gazing at the stars.

She followed his gaze in the sky. "It's beautiful"

He nodded in agreement, his wand giving just enough light to see his face. "It looks like you are freezing. Are you feeling cold?"

"How can you tell?"

"You are shaking"

Ginny blushed. "Yes, I'm a bit cold."

He muttered a warming charm, which effects Ginny felt at once.

"Thank you." she whispered, while staring at him.

Harry looked strangely at her. "You didn't really expect me to give you my jumper, did you?"

"No!" She could see in his eyes that he still doubted her. "Why should I want your jumper anyway?"

"Something about it smelling just like me?"

"Do you want me to want your jumper?"

"Maybe."

Ginny stared at him. She had of course thought he would deny it. She swallowed nervously. "...maybe?"

"What if I want you to want my jumper?"

"Err... I don't know." She tried to avoid his gaze, but their eyes met nevertheless.

"I like you." Her heart was racing. "Perhaps" he added.

She should have stayed in bed, then she wouldn't be in this situation... but on the other hand it was a rather good feeling to stand there and listen to him.

"Maybe you should just give me your jumper, if you want me to have it." Ginny finally said.

"That's a good idea... but then I would be cold."

"Uhh..."

"But then we could just stand a bit closer." He came nearer while speaking. "Like this" Their legs were touching now and when he leant even closer to her, Ginny stopped breathing. "But I would have to want you to have my jumper for that." And then he just went back to the door and sat down next to it. After a pause, in which Ginny calmed herself, he said "Tell me about your family."

She stared at him. "About my family...?"

"Yes, why not? Where did you grow up? What was your childhood like? Maybe it would help me decide if I want you to have my jumper."

The smile he gave her after that melted her heart totally. It wasn't like any other smile he had given her before and it was therefore totally different. It looked mischievous and absolutely adoring. He looked so... normal like that. Like a boy his age should look. She couldn't help and smile back at him. After that she sat down next to him and began to tell him about anything she could think of.

About her house, the garden, her room, how Bill was her oldest and coolest brother, how Charlie had taught her how to open locked doors, only to drop that the broom closet they had was great for practise... how she had nicked the brooms, how she was her father's little girl, how she could lie to her mother, how Percy was their number one whenever something had to do with laws and order, how Ron was a Chudley Cannons fan and how Fred and George played so many pranks. Then she had lost herself in a detailed description of one of those pranks, where they had tricked the Randhawas' (a married couple her parents were close to, seeing as they went to school together and Ginny suspected that they were in the Order too), while visiting them in London, where they had a small flat – which had been full as soon as they had arrived.

Together Harry and Ginny spent two hours just talking and laughing and when they headed back to the common room – luckily no teacher caught them – Ginny had the feeling that they had become closer, even if Harry had mostly listened... but not many people had just listened to her that long before.


	6. The Patronus Charm

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Five – The Patronus Charm**

The day was planned to be like the days before. The bell rang and all students packed their things. Ginny left the classroom first and hurried away from the crowd of students that gathered in the corridors that lead to the common rooms and the Great Hall. Most of them wanted to take their books to their dorms to do other things like playing chess or Exploding Snap. Some went to the library or the Great Hall to do their homework and some met people from other houses to have a walk around the lake.

Ginny was doing none of those things. She made her way through the empty corridors, while trying to find out if someone was following her. She even paused in her steps to listen closely, but there was only her own breath. After checking one last time she searched the little piece of paper Harry gave her at breakfast.

There were two numbers written on it: _5_ and_ 27_. After their night on the Astronomy Tower, they had met a few times unintentionally before agreeing to meet regularly which was the reason why Harry had explained the 'number system' to her. Every time one of them wanted a meeting they had to either drop two numbers in conversation or write them on a piece of parchment and the other one would come as soon as he or she could. The first number was the floor and the second one the room. The rooms were counted from a staircase they had agreed to use.

When Ginny finally stood before the door, she checked a last time if someone was around her, but it wasn't the case, so she opened the door and entered. Harry was already there, sitting on the teacher's desk and smiling a little as soon as he saw her.

"Hey, what's up?" she said as a greeting.

"Straight to the point, huh? Are you in a hurry?"

"No, I'm not. Classes weren't the best that's all."

"Snape again?"

"Always!" Ginny closed the space between them, putting her bag on the chair next to the desk. After that, she sat down on a desk close to Harry's. Silence stretched between them in which Ginny watched hers and Harry's dangling legs.

"So, nothing special to tell me then?"

"No... I just wanted to see you." Even after the many comments in this direction that Harry said in the last weeks, Ginny felt a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Then I guess you just waited to do my defence homework, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. But you could tell me what it is to begin with... I could recommend a book to you. After all I already saw that you are rubbish at finding the good ones."

"HEY! That's not fair! You only saw me once with books to write my homework with... and the subject _was_ bad."

"Oh? Really?" He mocked.

"That's why I'm asking for help anyway... we have to practise the Patronus Charm."

"And you think I can help you?"

Consternation showed on her face. "You can't?"

"I can... but the really important question is if I want to."

"Of course you want to help me!"

"I do? Why?"

"It is me we're talking about." Harry smirked. "Oh come on! Please!"

"Okay... I think you have a rather good point... did you already start learning it?"

"Yes... Snape wasn't so cruel as to just let us learn it by ourselves without _any_ help."

"Okay show me what you can do."

Ginny nodded, then stood and got her wand from of her bag. A little bit unsure of herself she made her way slowly towards the space between the teacher's desk and the wall to have enough space, while Harry turned around on the desk to be able to watch her movements.

"Err..." Ginny closed her eyes, trying to forget that Harry was still in the room, watching her and concentrated instead on the things she had written in her homework weeks ago and on the steps Snape had repeated only a few hours ago.

A happy memory... this couldn't be that difficult, could it? Maybe the first time on a broom... flying made her happy. She tried to remember everything. It had been at night. Charlie had taught her how to open doors before and she had made her way through the silent house, all the while trying to make as little noise as possible. She could nearly feel the excitement. It had been a warm summer, with many stars shining as if they wanted her to find her way. She had taken Charlie's broom, but she hadn't flown much that night. She had dared to fly only a few feet above the ground and had started and landed all the time instead of real flying. She hadn't been brave enough to really rise into the sky, but that hadn't really been important. The feeling had been great.

With a small smile Ginny opened her eyes and made the wand movement. "Expecto Patronum" Nothing happened. "Damn!"

She felt a little bit embarrassed, but more disappointed than anything else. "What do I do wrong?"

"Hm... It isn't that easy to tell what you do wrong, but I think you should alter your wand movement a bit. At the end you should point it at the ground."

Ginny nodded and tried again. When it didn't work she sighed frustrated.

"It is difficult to master, don't worry. Many people never succeed."

"Snape will kill me if I don't get it until next week."

Harry smirked. "Firstly he isn't allowed to kill you, secondly it's unlikely that you get it till next week and thirdly he doesn't expect any of you to get it right anyway."

"Wow... now I'm really motivated to go on trying." She said sarcastically.

"I believe your memory isn't strong enough because your pronunciation and your wand movement are correct."

"But it is a happy memory I'm thinking about!"

"Maybe it is... but it isn't strong enough."

"And now I have to think of a better one?"

"Yes, that would be perfect"

"Can't it be that I just don't... feel it the right way?"

"That could be, but it is more likely that it's isn't the right memory you're thinking about."

"But I don't know what I should think about if it isn't that memory..."

Harry sighed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh..."

"You don't have to tell me. But concentrate on the feelings you had in that moment. What did you feel?"

She looked confused at him. "Happiness, of course, otherwise I wouldn't use it, would I?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed again. "This is going to be even more difficult than I thought"

"I have no idea what you want from me..."

"I noticed" He said dryly.

"Maybe we should just leave it alone... I can't do it. Case closed. Can we do something else now?" Frustrated she sat down again.

"You can't give up that easily!"

"But I don't know what you want and I don't know what I do wrong and... it's just stupid!"

"Okay... we'll try it a different way." Harry stood up and closed the space between them.

"Er... what are you doing?"

Directly in front of her, he stopped. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it"

Ginny hesitated at first, watching him closely. But finally she closed them. "If you kiss me now..." She threatened.

"Dream on, Weasley."

Ginny waited, but Harry neither did anything nor did he say something. "Er... what happens now?"

His finger on her lips made her freeze. Her cheeks grew hot and she hoped he wouldn't notice that she was blushing _again_. Why did he have to stand so close anyway? And why did he have to touch her? A simple word would have been enough.

"Concentrate on my words." He paused before continuing. "Just now you stood at the front and had your eyes closed. Suddenly you smiled and opened them." She wrinkled her brow. What was his point? "I want you to think of the moment you thought about then." His finger disappeared from her mouth. She nearly made a disappointed sound but stopped herself. That would have been embarrassing... more embarrassing than blushing. "Do you have it?"

"No"

"Don't talk."

A second she had hoped he would touch her again. So much for concentrating on his words... okay... breathe in and breathe out she told herself. Just stay calm. What should she do again? The moment she had opened her eyes... She was in the air, the broom between her legs and she was a little girl and the felt the warm summer air.

"What did you do before that moment?"

She opened her mouth to response, but his finger was back. She smiled against it, not knowing that Harry did the same.

Before... she had landed and before that she had started and landed again... all the while trying to perfect that... and before that she had gone with the broom in her hand and before that she had opened the broom cupboard. Before that she had made her way through the dark and silent house. She wrinkled her brow. What had she done before that? Surly she had been in her room sleeping. But sleeping? Why was she awake then? Normally she didn't just wake up in the middle of the night with the urge to go flying. Ginny opened her eyes suddenly. "I had a nightmare!"

"Excuse me?"

"I went flying because I was awake and I was awake because I had a nightmare!"

"Your happy memory is flying?" He asked her.

Ginny nodded. "So, it doesn't work because I had a nightmare before that memory which influences my flying time?"

"Not necessarily. It could be that the memory of that time you went flying isn't good enough for your Patronus or it could be that flying in general isn't strong enough. For example it could be that you unintentionally connect flying with falling and you had a few bad experiences with that, which could make the memory not only not strong enough but rather dangerous around Dementors as well."

"Why would it make it dangerous?"

"For one you can't produce a Patronus which will make the Dementors eat that memory first and you'll be left with the feeling of falling and the situations you were in when you did. But when they eat some other happy memories first, it'll take longer for you to be aware of your fears and bad feelings and so you'll have more time to be saved or save yourself."

"Okay... that could be true and it sounds logical."

"But if you want to try it with a memory of flying again, you can do that. Just use a different time you were on a broom."

Ginny nodded and stood up again. Determined to get it right this time, she concentrated on one of the Quidditch matches she played in and that they won. She had the Quaffle and flew past a Chaser from the Hufflepuff team. Focusing on the right hoop, but aiming at the left one to confuse the Keeper she threw the red ball which went right through it. Loud cheers from the Gryffindors and some Ravenclaws made her grin happily. Ginny opened her eyes and said the words to produce a Patronus. Nothing happened. Before a sigh could escape her lips, Harry interrupted her.

"You should try something different then... you thought about flying again, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I can't understand why it doesn't work. I like flying!"

"Maybe you do... and maybe it gives you good feelings, but I think they aren't strong enough... you should try to think of something else."

Ginny nodded and thought about it. Maybe she should try her family. "Okay, I think I might be on to something."

Harry nodded and motioned for her to start. Ginny closed her eyes another time and tried to find the right memory.

With the flying it had been easy but this seemed rather difficult. It didn't just pop the right memory up. Maybe some prank the twins had played? Yes, she laughed about them, but was that happiness? She connected it with her mum's howlers and screams... it was amusing to see Fred and George talking their way out of it... or not, but that was it.

A family dinner? They had those whenever they had the chance but there was always that thought that it could be the last time everyone was present, that one of them would disappear, that one of them would be killed... Ginny shuddered. No, that wasn't the right thing to use.

Maybe a memory from a time when she was younger, when her dad had come home early from work and he had spent some time with her and her brothers, would do the trick. How happy her mother had been watching over them and cooking, while the twins played some prank on Ron which involved a spider. Charlie and Bill still being younger, still living at home and discussing Quidditch. Percy who listened closely to their dad and some of the things he had done at work, which had always interested him... or so Charlie said. She was sitting on her father's lap, resting her head against him and watching Bill and Charlie getting into an argument.

Nearly like Ron and Hermione... but without the sexual tension of course. An older version of Ron took Charlie's place and Hermione took Bill's and they were bickering about Quidditch and his obsession of the sport and her obsession with studying. Fred and George – also older – showed Damy some product they had invented. Damy seemed absolutely excited. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black were there too, watching the twins and Damien with fond smiles, before talking to themselves, maybe remembering some prank they had pulled when they were younger. Her mum and Mrs. Potter were cooking together, while laughing about something and her dad was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her even closer to his chest. One of his hands pulled her hair back, while she turned her head around catching his lips and looking into his emerald eyes... Ginny's eyes flew open.

When his real eyes found hers she blushed furiously. Trying to hide it, she put her wand back into her bag and concentrated on something else. "I'll... I'll try it again later. I have to think of a better memory first." Better memory than her kissing him? That could get a bit complicated.

Harry watched her, but didn't say anything. It was obvious that she was embarrassed about something she had thought about."It's your choice."

Silence stretched between them and for a while they just watched each other. "Does it... does it have to be a _real_ memory?"

"What do you mean?"

"Has the moment I think about... Does it have to be real? I mean... couldn't I just make a happy one up and use that?"

"I'm not sure about that. I think it has to do with the thing you're thinking about. If you know what the emotion feels like you could do it, but if you just imagine it to feel that way, it could get difficult or it couldn't work at all."

Ginny nodded slowly. "And does it have to be a memory? Do I have to see the whole thing or would it be enough to concentrate on the feelings?"

"At the beginning it should be easier to concentrate on the whole moment and if you are more experienced with the Patronus Charm and you know what feeling you have to use to get it right the feeling is enough. That way you can mix many different situations that make you feel that way which will make your Patronus stronger. But I wouldn't try that right now. Firstly you have to find the right feeling, a moment in which you felt that way."

She sighed again. "I believe that's the reason why so many people can't get it right. It's difficult to find the right memory, huh?"

Harry chuckled. "And you haven't even tried it against a Dementor yet..."

"It's even more difficult in the real situation?"

"Isn't everything?"

Ginny thought a moment about his answer. Maybe he was right... she had been afraid that moment in Hogsmeade with all the Death Eaters even if she had managed the hexes in Defence Against the Dark Arts... but in the real situation it had been something else. Her wand had been shaking, she hadn't known which spell to use... they had run.

Going against a Dementor wouldn't be easier. Most likely it would be even more difficult. "You're right."

"Of course"

Ginny glared at him, but he just smirked. "So... I should try a different memory, huh?"

"Yes"

"Any ideas?"

He just stared at her. "I don't know, Ginny. You have to find the right one yourself. I can't exactly tell how you feel in which situation and which memories make you the happiest, can I?" Ginny sighed and seeing her disappointment, he continued. "Many people think about their family or their friends or their husband or wife or their children if that helps you."

"In case you don't know, I don't exactly have exactly children I could think of... or a husband... or a wife for that matter."

"Oh really? I never would have thought." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I mean I've got a family and it's funny to be with them and everything, but sometimes it's just so chaotic and they do stupid things and I just want to kill them all."

"And...?"

"Wouldn't it be like the flying thing?" When he just looked at her, she explained. "I mean when I think about them, wouldn't I always think about all the bad things too and it wouldn't work?"

"Merlin, no! I never meant it that way. You can't think that way. There is always something bad connected to a person. Of course you fight with your brothers and of course you sometimes think they are gits or you fight with your mother or haven't got the same opinion as your father, but overall they can make you happy and you have to concentrate on those happy times, not the fighting. You could never find a memory the way you understood it... And secondly I never said that your flying memory doesn't work, I just said that maybe it wouldn't work. You can still try it."

Ginny looked down, feeling a bit naive for thinking that she couldn't picture her family because of some fights. A childhood memory then. Something that had made her laugh, that had made her happy.

Definitely not the times she had watched her brothers flying. That had made her sad and angry. Oh how much she had begged them to allow her to try it herself. They had always said no. Explaining to her that girls were supposed to play with little dolls and to help their mother and that Quidditch absolutely wasn't something for her.

It was her mother who had told Ginny that in reality they were afraid she could get hurt. She nearly snorted at that memory. If they hadn't wanted her to be hurt, they shouldn't have excluded her from the 'boy-things'. They had always looked the most fun anyway. They never had had a problem to fight with her or to play pranks on her. They swam with her and had held her head under water. They had made her stronger than she looked.

But maybe her mother was right. They never had _truly_ hurt her. They had hit her sometimes, but as she grew older she had watched and seen that they hit each other a lot harder.

She had always been the closest to Ron, but it had changed when he went to Hogwarts and now he seemed to be an overprotective prat whenever something he didn't like came up. In some way they all were. Her mother, her father... and all her brothers. Growing up while a war was going on wasn't pretty. There had always been fear... behind every hug and every kiss had been the feeling that it could be the last time. Ginny hadn't really thought about it, it just had been there. And she had noticed. She had seen the tears her mother had cried when her boys had left for Hogwarts... she had overheard a conversation between her parents when they had fought. Fought about Bill and Charlie joining the Order of the Phoenix and how her mother had cried, how her father had convinced her, how they agreed at the end that it was for the best, that they needed every wand.

Ginny blinked slowly, leaving the past behind. Maybe she should try something completely different. She hadn't thought about Damy or Hermione yet. Or maybe Luna. Yes, of course they were friends... but was that enough? Was that the happiness you needed to get it right?

She looked at Harry, who threw his wand absent-minded in the air only to catch it again. Should she...? No. That was just wrong. But she couldn't help but blush a little bit. Was it worth a try? She thought about him when she had thought about her family... it couldn't hurt to try, could it? She bit her lip. What was more important? Forgetting that she even thought about using him to try to produce a Patronus or producing a Patronus? If she put it that way...

Ginny turned away from him, nearly feeling his confusion, but she ignored it. Maybe this was stupid and it didn't even work, but he made her blush and smile and sometimes she had this funny feeling that only came from a crush... and she could think about all the consequences that would bring later. Now she would just picture him and try it, for Merlin's sake. It couldn't be that difficult, right? But trying and knowing that he was watching every expression she showed was a bit too much, so she had turned around.

She pictured his emerald eyes and how they sparkled when he laughed, how his hair hung into his face and how he brushed it aside, before messing it up even more. She remembered how she felt when he had stopped her fall and wrapped his arms around her on the Hogsmeade attack and it didn't really matter that she had been afraid before because she had felt safe in his arms. How she had spent months searching for his face, seeing him for the first time in the hallway.

"Expecto Patronum!" Ginny opened her eyes, when Harry clapped, only to see the mist disappear.

"That was good, Ginny. I think you found the right feeling! But I think you should find a memory, where that feeling is even stronger... and you have to concentrate a bit more."

But she didn't really listen to him. She just stood there, with her back turned towards him, staring in front of her, where just seconds ago the mist had vanished.

A smile found its way on her face. She had done it! But... Now there wasn't a way to ignore her feelings any longer. Yes, she had known that she felt something for him, but she just wanted to put that under the category of 'freaking handsome but never bother to even try to get him to notice you'. But now... she had produced some sort of mist... her first real chance at getting the Patronus – the Patronus! – managed. And it only worked with happy feelings, with happy memories and what she felt when she saw Harry made her happy... or so her magic thought.

"Er... Ginny? Ginny?" His voice brought her back.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. I was a bit... overwhelmed." She turned around, facing him again.

"I thought so... but you have every right! I think you found the feeling." And then much to her horror he added. "What did you think about?"

"Err... Ahh... you see..."

"You don't have to tell me"

And she didn't really know what came over her but in that moment he was just like Dean who she had sneaked around with a few times before they confessed their feelings for each other and were she never had been really shy. "You" As soon as she said it her bravery left her. "I mean I ... err..."

Harry stared at her. "You thought about... me?"

There were two ways out of that. Denial or telling the truth. "Uhm..."

Harry looked down at her feet, probably seeing the long ago faded mist. "And I would say it worked."

"Yes" Nervously she pulled at her robe. What exactly would happen now? What would he say?

"Come here." He patted the space on the desk next to him.

"What?"

He repeated the gesture. Slowly Ginny made her way towards him and sat down.

Watching her from the side he finally said: "We should talk about this."

Ginny nodded, letting her hair fall into her face to hide her expression. This way it would be easier to deal with the words he would probably say. Words that would hurt her. But if he wanted to hurt her, why did he insist for her to sit down? Before she could ponder on his actions any longer, he spoke again. "Our situation isn't the best. We both know that."

Ginny nodded, but held her breathe. Now the words would come.

Harry reached up and brushed her hair aside to see her face better. When she still didn't look at him, he lifted her chin up. Their eyes met. "I like you", he said bluntly.

Whatever she had expected that wasn't it. "Wha-?"

"We may seem to be absolutely different, but I like you Ginny."

Ginny stared into his eyes, trying to grasp what he had said. "I... I like you too."

"I thought as much." Harry smirked slightly, but it faded away.

For a while they just stared at each other in silence, but both were thinking so many things it was hard to grasp them all. Harry seemed to finally make a decision, when he leant forward. Time seemed to stand still as his face came closer and his lips pressed on hers. It only lasted a few seconds and he drew back.

They had kissed. He had kissed her. Oh Merlin! For a second she thought about the Dark Prince, about the things he could have done and she knew nothing about.

"Are you okay?" His voice was laced with concern and Ginny had to think about the day he had saved her from breaking her neck. Whatever he had done, it didn't matter. It wasn't now. He liked her, she liked him. It was that easy... right?

She nodded and a small smile found its way on her face. He grinned and leant forward again. Their second kiss lasted longer and was a bit more intense.

"So... um... what does that make of us now?" Ginny couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"I think it would be... unwise to tell everybody, or anybody for that matter, about us."

Ginny shuddered at the thought of Ron finding out... or Hermione or Damien... or her other family members. "I agree... so we have some sort of secret affair, huh?"

Harry chuckled. "You can call it that if you want to."

"Somehow that thought is really exciting."

"What? A secret affair?"

"Yes." After a slight pause Ginny started to laugh.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I just thought about all the girls that would be so _disappointed_ if they knew about us."

Harry rolled his eyes. "They are really getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, I saw your face once."

"I'm glad _someone_ got my facial expressions right."

"Yeah... I overheard some of them in the bathroom not too long ago... they think you're just too shy to speak to them."

"What the hell? Shy? Yeah, sure."

Ginny laughed again. "Your face just now was priceless"

"I'm not shy!"

"Oh Harry!"

He just stared at her. "I'm not!"

"Of course not." But her expression was still doubting, even if in reality she agreed with him. Harry leant in to kiss her again. "I'm not shy."

"Mhmhm... maybe I still don't believe you."

Harry smiled, only to close the gap between them once again.

xxx

When Ginny lied down in her bed later on she couldn't help smiling. Realising what she felt for him, getting kind of used to the idea and finding out that he returned those feelings in one day was good. Just 24 hours before she had lain in her bed trying not to think about him. The door to her room opened. She turned around and pretended to be asleep.

Hermione hadn't stopped asking what made her so happy when she returned for dinner. She had said it had been her progress in getting the Patronus right. Hermione didn't believe her. No one got the Patronus right alone in an unused classroom, she had said. Ginny had ignored her the rest of the evening, not willing to lose her good mood and went to bed early and with only one short glance at Harry, who had been reading a book, while Damy tried to catch his attention.

"Ginny? Are you awake?"

She didn't answer. There was a pause, then Hermione made her way back to the door, which opened and closed. Ginny listened closely, trying to hear if Hermione had left or if she just wanted to check if Ginny really wasHerHHHH asleep. After a minute or two she decided that the other girl had left and wasn't having her on.

She sighed. Of course she wanted to tell Hermione about the reason that made her so happy, but she couldn't. It wouldn't be a secret anymore. And did she really want Hermione to know? Sure they had talked about Dean and about Michael and about Ron and all the other boys in their years, but Harry wasn't the same. Perhaps Hermione wouldn't believe her or she would scold her for liking him, for trusting him.

But she liked him and she trusted him. It wasn't as if he would turn his back to her and betray her. He returned her feelings; he was telling her the truth. He wasn't dangerous.

He had saved her. He had been nice to her and he had kissed her. Ginny nearly giggled out of joy – and she never giggled. Yes, she laughed, she smiled, but she never giggled. And he wasn't going to be like Dean, who had dumped her after their first kiss because he was afraid of her brothers (or so she thought).

Harry wouldn't feel threatened by them. They would never know anyway. No one was going to destroy their relationship.

A sigh escaped her lips and she turned on her other side. She didn't even want to sleep... she could sneak back down and maybe Harry would be there too...but it was Friday and many students didn't go to bed that early and she didn't want to just sit there staring at Harry from afar, all the while trying to be as subtle as possible. The chances were high that he had gone to bed early too, trying to escape Damy or to just be by himself. He didn't care about the other students much.

xxx

The next day was the first of December and with it came a notice about the Christmas Ball. Ginny couldn't help but notice it because as soon as it was posted a few girls came running up the stairs screaming about it... and waking her and the rest of the dorm up. That is everyone except for a few ones who could sleep through everything – Ron being one of them.

As Ginny got up and ready for the day she saw one of her roommates scribbling on a piece of parchment. "What are you doing there?"

Demelza turned around, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. "I'm writing an invitation. You know... for the Ball. I hoped to send it today to be the first one to ask him."

Ginny nodded and was about to ask to whom Demelza directed it, but stopped herself. That would lead to the question which boy she wanted to ask or by whom she wanted to be asked. She couldn't really tell her – Harry would never ask her and she would never ask him. Their relationship was a secret after all.

After that realisation she couldn't get fast enough to the Great Hall, where a few but not as many pupils as usual sat. Ginny could only guess that Demelza wasn't the only one to write their invitation. Everyone wanted to get some suitable partner for the Ball. But maybe it just wasn't as full because it was a Saturday and she usually slept longer.

After some time more students came and so the Great Hall filled. When Harry arrived with Ron and Damien, Ginny waved them towards her and Hermione, who had sat at the Gryffindor table when she arrived. To her relief the other girl hadn't asked about the last day again and so they had eaten in silence until the boys came.

Harry sat down next to her, while Ron and Damy sat next to Hermione and in front of Ginny. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Ron just muttered something, while Harry and Damien reached for some toast.

Hermione was about to say something, but was stopped because an owl with the Daily Prophet landed in front of her. She paid the required money and disappeared behind her paper.

"I saw the noticed for the Christmas ball" said Damien, trying to start a conversation.

"I didn't see it, but I heard some girls screaming about it, which woke me up in the first place... and I saw Demelza writing an invitation."

"Oh really? To whom?"

"No idea."

"I guess they'll arrive soon, huh? Do you think they'll come today?" Damy looked up, trying to see if some of the owls were Hogwarts' owls delivering invitations. As far as he could see there weren't any.

"They'll probably come tomorrow around breakfast... or maybe they'll arrive at dinner." responded Hermione, who looked over her newspaper at her friends.

"I agree" said Ron, while chewing on some bacon and eggs.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny watched Harry drinking some juice before he stood up.

"Harry? Where are you going?"

Harry looked irritated at Damien, who had asked the question. "To the library."

"I'll go with you." Ginny said, standing up as well.

"What?" Four voices asked at once.

She looked at their shocked faces.

"Errr... Can I go with you?"

Harry lifted one of his brows, while keeping his cold face.

"Ginny, I don't know if that's such a good idea" said Ron, who looked at her and Harry worryingly.

"I won't kill her the moment we turn into a dark corridor." His voice sounded absolutely sarcastic.

Ron's eyes widened and he was about to speak again, but Ginny just looked at Harry, who finally nodded and motioned for her to go ahead.

Her brother's protests were lost in the sounds of hundreds of children and young adults eating breakfast.

Silently they made their way through the Entrance Hall and up the stairs, but as soon as they were alone in a corridor – Ginny nearly laughed at the heart attack Ron would get if he ever knew about that – Harry grabbed her arms and pressed her against the wall.

"Don't do that." He hissed at her.

"What? What are you talking about?"

His voice got softer and he relaxed his grip. "I thought we agreed that we keep this a secret. It won't be a secret for long if you go around acting different than before."

Ginny understood what he meant. "I'm sorry. I just... wanted to talk to you and couldn't wait until you read my message and could get away."

"Don't do it again, okay?"

Ginny nodded and looked down, slightly ashamed. It was then that she realised in what position they were in. "Uhh..."

She looked up, watching his lips. They turned into a smile before he kissed her. It didn't last long.

"Mhmhm... we should probably go to the library before someone catches us."

Ginny agreed and Harry stepped back. While she turned towards the way they had to go, Harry looked again at the corner, where he had just spotted some blond hair. His eyes narrowed. Draco was following him around again.


	7. Not So Secret Affair

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Six – Not So Secret Affair**

When Draco had followed Harry from breakfast to bring him the news that it wouldn't take the Death Eaters much longer to work out the wards, he hadn't expected him to go with the Weasley girl. He followed them anyway, knowing that Harry, as soon as he saw Draco, would let the mudblood lover know where her place was and they could talk. She wouldn't dare to say otherwise anyway. No one dared to say otherwise if the Dark Prince said something.

They turned the corner and Draco followed them, but stopped when he saw that Harry pressed her against the wall. He smirked and moved a step closer trying to hear the threat he was giving her. Draco froze when Harry leant in and kissed her. He couldn't help but watch as she moved her hand nearer to his hair. Draco reacted without thinking as he saw that Harry was pulling back. He turned around and hided around the corner. His heart was pounding. What exactly was Harry thinking? He shuddered, but tried to calm his breathing anyway. It wouldn't do for them to hear him. He would ask Harry about it later... or wouldn't he?

The question answered itself, when Harry turned around the corner as well and came face to face with him. Draco swallowed as soon as he saw Harry's face and his narrowed eyes. "Follow me." Draco didn't even think about refusing and just did as he was told.

Draco guessed that Harry just went to the next unused classroom. He waited for Draco to step in, which he did and as soon as both boys were inside Harry wordlessly casted some spells that Draco didn't get because he did it so fast. It didn't really matter anyway since Draco was sure that it was a silencing charm or something other similar to prevent people from listening.

"I believe you have some questions to ask."

Draco hesitated with an answer. Instead he went further into the room, coming to a halt next to one of the student's desks, with his back turning away from Harry. His mind was screaming hundreds of questions at him, but he was forcing himself to remain calm.

"You could say that." He paused, trying to decide what to say."The Weasley girl?"

Harry didn't say anything, so he continued. "How...? What...? Urgh!" Draco swirled around. "What are you thinking? The Weaslette? I mean come on...! They are all mudblood lovers! They are poor! She doesn't even look good... she's just... how can you even stand being around her? Touching her? Kissing her?"

"That's enough." His hard tone got Draco to stop at once. "My reasons are none of your business."

Draco glared at him, but Harry didn't look away. Finally it was Draco, who turned his head away. How... how could Harry do that?

"Fine... I will write to my father then... or should I write to yours? Have you forgotten who he is? In case you haven't noticed it isn't James Potter." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

If Draco had watched Harry he would have seen him narrowing his eyes even more. "What did you say?" If his voice was hard before, now it was unbearable.

Draco swallowed and as Harry slowly closed the gap between them, Draco moved as far away as possible, focusing on the place where he guessed Harry's wand was. "I mean... I didn't... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it then?"

"I... uh... look, Harry. I'm just angry about the Weasley girl and I don't know what you could possibly want from her or what you get from her... I shouldn't have said what I did. I don't really think that you forgot the Dark Lord or that you think something positive about Potter."

"Not thinking something positive about him? I bloody hate him!"

"I'm sorry, my Prince. It won't say or even think it again."

Draco knew very well that Harry hated it to be addressed as 'my Prince' or anything formal, but that was all he needed. Harry had to stop for a second to consider that Draco was his only friend and that hurting him wasn't such a good idea.

"You can stop that. I won't attack you. Not now anyway."

Draco relaxed a bit, but kept his eyes on him. It was better to watch his hands to have a slight chance to dodge if he decided to attack him nevertheless.

"You won't tell anyone what you saw."

Draco nodded. Harry was the Dark Prince after all. He had to listen.

"My Prince?"

"It's Harry, Draco."

"Harry... can I ask a question?" He just stared at him, but Draco had made the experience that it was better to be careful when Harry was angry. "Why... why the Weasley girl?"

Harry watched him for a moment, but he answered: "It will break them."

"Excuse me?"

Harry's face was an emotionless mask. Draco couldn't say what he was thinking. "She believes I care for her... I make her believe I care for her. What do you think will happen when she realises I don't?"

"I guess she'll be... sad?"

Harry snorted. "She'll be miserable... furious about herself... it will break her heart. She will have believed me after all..."

"And why are you doing that? I mean... it's not like this will help us in any way."

"I'm totally bored."

"What?"

"For one it is fun."

"Fun? I mean yeah, I can understand the sort of fun you can have with a girl... but she isn't even good looking" Draco made a face while only thinking about her. "She's so pale... and... the red hair! Urgh..."

"As if you can talk about pale skin..." He glared at Harry – hard – but Harry only smirked.

"Git! So you really think she is... hot?"

"I think she is very attractive yes."

Draco shuddered. "Did you look at her?"

"Did _you_ look at her?"

"So... you want fun, huh? The Weasley girl... I still don't get it... why not have some fun with a Slytherin girl? Ravenclaw if it has to be... but a Gryffindor? I mean come on... you'll have a look at the Slytherin ones and choose one and I'll drop a few hints who you are and they will be lying at your feet."

Harry laughed. "As if I would need that help."

Draco paused. "You got the Weasley one after all... I thought she was prude."

"She isn't."

Draco gaped at him. "You got her into bed already? How long has this been going on? No wait... I don't want to know"

"My theory has more to do with her brothers... but who am I to make you believe otherwise?"

"Her brothers? How could they influence if she is a prude or not?"

"I don't think she is a prude because it is more likely that her brothers forbid her to see a boy and are doing everything to prevent her from dating."

"I thought that was nothing more than a stupid rumour."

"I'm not sure if is true or not, but I heard Weasley talking about protecting her and I heard Thomas – or what's his name; you know the mudblood Gryffindor boy – talking with the Irish one about her and it sounded like they were planning on taking out Weasley to have a chance with Ginny."

Draco made a face at Harry calling the Weasley girl by her first name. "Okay maybe it is true, but what has that to do with anything?"

"Yeah... definitely Slytherin's cunning." said Harry in a fake whisper, and then, louder: "Don't you see?"

Draco glared at him. "No, I don't."

"For one it brings even more fun to make Weasley angry and the other point is that it will hurt the whole family."

"Maybe you will break her little heart, but why should that have anything to do with the Weasley family?"

"You weren't there when Weasley talked to the mudblood and Potter junior. He was desperate. It was like it means everything to him to keep her safe. He said that it means everything to his family as well."

"So... you aren't only doing that for fun?" Draco asked sceptical.

"No... hurting a family who is in the Order is never a bad thing, is it?"

Draco laughed. "I would love to see their faces, you know."

"There is another good thing about it... What do you think Arthur Weasley will do, when he finds out I'm playing with his daughter's feelings?"

"He'll be furious."

"Yes... and wizards and witches, who aren't powerful and haven't got magical busts when they are angry, are better when they are angry. Then they aren't acting controlled in a duel. Arthur Weasley isn't extremely powerful now is he?"

"Of course not!"

"What I'm going to tell you is top secret."

"I won't tell a soul."

"Father and I were thinking about ways to destroy the Order before I was captured. We agreed that it would be best to take them out one after the other."

"And...?"

"Arthur Weasley is a member of the Order of the Phoenix..."

"But it wouldn't be hard to take him out." stated Draco confused. It was only _Weasley_. The Muggle-loving fool.

"Oh, you're underestimating him."

"I am?"

"Yes... he isn't powerful, but he is good with charms and finding out if something is wrong. He has to be good at it or he wouldn't be that good at his job, would he?"

"And if he is good at seeing what is wrong, it is difficult to get anything in his drink like a poison or a dark artefact in his bag." completed Draco.

"Exactly... and we wouldn't want to waste the time to make a plan to capture him or to get him alone. He is a bit paranoid. He is never alone."

"You have someone watching him?"

"Him and a few of the other members."

"Why not all of them?"

"For one there aren't enough Death Eaters for that, they need sleep after all" said Harry dryly "and secondly because we are hoping that with taking Weasley out, his wife will prevent the children from fighting for the Order again ... you know how she could never stand losing her sons after she lost her husband in a terrible fight."

Draco made a face. "That sounds _logical_."

"Of course it does."

"So... he'll be furious and not so careful with what?"

"Ahh... in a fight Arthur Weasley is one of those who wait for the best chance... what do you think he'll do after he knows about me and his daughter? What do you think he will do when he sees me?"

"He will want to fight you, taking revenge."

"That is the plan... he'll run to me and I'll finish him off without the whole problem of trying to get him alone."

"Wow... I can't wait to be old enough to be a part of all of this."

"Father is thinking about making you a Death Eater as soon as you finish Hogwarts."

Draco made a face. "I wish he would do it as soon as I turn seventeen"

"It is far too dangerous. If they catch you... What does it bring if you have the mark, but you can't do anything anyway and they capture you? Just a waste of money... or maybe you would end up in Azkaban."

"Father would never allow that." tried Draco to convince him.

"Waste of money as I said. There are far better ways to spend it on."

Draco stayed silent. He knew that it wouldn't bring anything to argue. "Oh... now that we are talking about chances to get caught and ways to escape... I have got good news for you. I've got the order to tell you that they nearly worked out the wards... father says it could take another week, maybe two, but not much longer."

Harry smirked. "Those are good news indeed."

xxx

The next day came and Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table while eating breakfast. She was surrounded by the usual crowd of Damien, Ron, Hermione and Harry, when the swishing of arriving owls broke the chatter in the hall.

Ginny watched the Hogwarts' owls making their way to the ones the inventions were directed to. She had stopped hoping for one because boys had stopped asking her out to Hogsmeade... why should they do it to the Christmas Ball instead? She frowned when an owl landed between her and Harry who sat opposite of her. Harry didn't even bother to look up.

There was a loud clatter as another brown coloured owl came and landed in front of Harry, knocking the jug of pumpkin juice over, which got a reaction from him. He finally looked up. Ginny noticed that Damien was looking at his brother as well.

He reached over and took the small roll of parchment from one of the owl's legs. He quickly opened the letter and read it. He looked confused. Ginny knew exactly what it was and she wasn't pleased. When she thought about it, it was obvious that Harry would get inventions to the ball, but it was something different to see it.

More owls swooped towards Harry and landed very nosily in front of the puzzled looking boy. The other Gryffindors begun to notice the small army of owls as well and it didn't last long for everyone to laugh and snigger.

"What?" Harry finally snapped at Damien.

"Well Harry, aren't you popular." Damien said before he and Ron dissolved into fits of laughter again.

Ginny watched as the younger boy explained it to Harry, before helping him removing the parchment. She didn't hesitate to help them and Ron and Hermione joined as well. She tried not to think too much about it, but there was some little voice in her head that wouldn't shut up.

Harry quickly got up and left the hall and before Ginny knew it she was running after him together with Damien and Ron, while she heard Hermione calling something about homework. Damien had the collected invitations still in his hands and was in the process of putting them in his bag.

"What are you doing? Get rid of them!" Harry snapped.

Damien just laughed. "No way! This is going to be fun. If you don't want to know who all your admirers are then that's fine. But I want to see who all these girls are that are crazy enough to ask you out."

Harry only glared at him as response and they walked a few steps in silence until Ron exploded. "It is a ridiculous thing anyway. I don't like it. Those silly dress robes and all those giggling girls and...urgh"

"Oh come on Ron! Concentrate on the important things! Before this ball we have got another Quidditch game to win."

Ron's mood changed before their eyes. His dreadful one turned into a delightful one and he nodded excited. "Yes, Damy... you're right."

"What does the score have to be again? 30 points to the others? That won't even take four minutes" Damien and Ron stared a moment at Harry because normally he didn't talk much with them. Most of the time he was just there and listened or he complained about things at Hogwarts.

"No, absolutely not 30 points! We need way more than that. It will take at least 70 points before you can catch the snitch and four minutes? ..." Ginny didn't continue listening to Ron. She just looked at Harry who bent his head slightly to the side as if asking if she understood. Ginny nodded slightly that she did but she wasn't so sure if she wanted to talk to him.

She settled on deciding when she was alone. She excused herself from the group and went down the corridor past the other students. What the hell... it wasn't his fault that she was angry or sad or whatever... she didn't have to tell him anyway... seeing him always made her feel a bit better... 30 and 4... 4 and 30... fourth floor, thirtieth room. Her body made the decision for her as her legs made their way towards the suggested room.

When she entered Harry wasn't there, but she didn't expect him to be there before her anyway.

She sat down on the floor, facing a large window and looked outside. Some snowflakes were falling but it wasn't cold enough today for them to stay. Instead they melted when touching the ground.

The door opened, but Ginny didn't look up. The footsteps came closer and out of the corner of her eye she could see Harry's dark messy hair when he sat down next to her. He was facing her and not the window.

"Hey."

Ginny eyes didn't leave the snow.

"What's wrong?" One of his hands found hers. Ginny stared down as he entwined their fingers.

"It's nothing." She swallowed and tried again, but her voice still sounded weak.

His other hand found her face and he moved it so that she looked into his eyes. "Is it about the ball?" She shrugged. "So it is... are you angry because those other girls think I would go with them?"

She shook her head. "You are angry because we can't go together?"

She shook her head again. "I'm sad we can't go together and... no it isn't important"

"Come on, you can tell me."

"It's just stupid."

"Is it about me?"

"No... it isn't and it isn't important. It doesn't matter"

"I'm... we can't go together, you know that, right?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"I'm sure it could be fun, but we can't."

"I know Harry... it would be fun to dance with you... can you dance?"

He nodded. "And you can't?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm just guessing what the other thing is."

"No, I can dance... my mother wanted me to learn it you know... the proper way for a girl." She snorted. "I had to learn it with my brothers. They hated it... Percy was the only one who agreed with my mother, so I danced with him most of the time."

"So you can dance a classical waltz?"

"Yes why?"

"Nothing different?"

"No..."

"I thought so... couldn't imagine you dancing with your brother any other way..."

"And you? Can you dance anything different?"

"Yes, I can."

"Who taught you?"

But Harry just shrugged. "Maybe I'll teach you one day how to _really_ dance."

Ginny looked at him, but now it was Harry who looked out of the window.

Silence stretched between them in which they both looked outside. "So... what is the other thing?"

"You're still thinking about that?"

"Yeah, I'm curious."

Ginny blushed. "It's some stupid girl-thing."

"I thought you wouldn't do the girl things."

"It isn't really a girl thing... its more what the other girls will say if... when..."

"When...?"

Ginny blushed harder. "It is stupid... I mean... I... it's just that I hate how they look at me, when I haven't got a date to the ball again you know." She avoided his glance. "I told you it is stupid..."

Harry freed his hand from hers and pulled her whole body closer to his. "It isn't stupid." He sighed. "You are just worrying about what the others might think about you." Ginny nodded against his chest. "You don't have to worry about that, you know... it doesn't matter what they think or what they say. It is your opinion that matters, not theirs. But if it is that bad you could just go with someone."

"But I only want to go with you and I know I can't."

Harry smiled against her head. "Then I'm afraid to tell you, you won't find a way around the looks."

"As long as you go alone as well... or maybe... you know maybe we both won't go and just do something different. They'll just think that you were too shy to ask a girl and hide in your room, while I'll be in my room crying my eyes out because no one asked me." She laughed slightly.

Harry thought it wasn't a good moment to tell her that he didn't plan to be at Hogwarts at all.

xxx

After a short speech given by Katie – which included something about the special day and win or die trying, which made her grin and after being asked she said something about the twins and Oliver Wood – they left the changing room and stepped outside in the freezing December wind.

Ginny closed her eyes a moment, but opened them when she heard the cheers from the crowd. Her teammates had already made their way to the middle of the pitch where the Hufflepuffs were waiting and Ginny hastily followed them.

Madam Hooch said her usual words and the two captains shook hands. Ginny wasn't really paying attention; instead she was looking at Harry who reminded her of their short meeting before the game. The rest of the team hadn't really eaten anything, just a bit of toast or some bacon before they had gone to the pitch. Ginny had more appetite, which was the reason why she had stayed behind a few more minutes before making her way towards the pitch. Just outside of the castle Harry had waited for her. They had walked together, joking around. He had even given her a short 'good luck' kiss after looking around to make sure that no one was watching.

When they nearly had reached the pitch Harry had suggested meeting after the game. If they were to lose the others would think they were hiding somewhere sulking and if they won everyone would be so happy that it wouldn't attract attention if they were missing half an hour... Ginny could always say that she had taken a long shower and Harry usually avoided the other Gryffindors. Ginny had agreed happily, hoping that the second situation would be the case.

Harry mounting his broom brought her back to the present and she did the same. After a few seconds they were all in the air and Madam Hooch released the balls.

The game wasn't the best for Gryffindor in the first half an hour. Hufflepuff had scored two goals and only after a timeout called by Katie in which she decided to try another strategy did it get better – better was even understated. After that they played excellent and scored nine goals which brought them ahead the needed seven. Ginny searched for Harry one or two times in the sky to see if he was doing alright but he was just flying around, speeding up once as she watched but she couldn't see if he really had seen the snitch.

Ron saving another goal and the loud cheers from the Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws made her look for the other players. She could watch Harry flying around hour after hour because something changed about him when he was on a broom. He seemed happy... free... at peace.

An excited scream went through the crowd and Ginny looked back to see what the reason was. She found it in Harry and Paul – the Hufflepuff seeker – who were zooming towards the snitch. Harry was ahead and if Ginny concentrated enough she could make out the small golden ball in front of them.

A grin spread on Ginny's face as she saw that the other Seeker was getting slower, too afraid to get that near to the ground. Harry was going full speed and he nearly had it, when another cheer went through the crowd. Ginny didn't look up but she heard Professor McGonagall interrupting Luna's describing of clouds to comment on a goal Katie had scored.

Harry reached out one arm, Paul behind him forgot his worries and tried a last time to come closer to the other Seeker, but Harry caught the snitch, which made him lose his balance. Paul seeing that he had lost, pulled up, but stayed where he was watching Harry fall towards the ground.

Harry made a roll to soften his fall and came to a halt laying flat on the ground. The crowd was absolutely silent and only when Harry put his hand with the little struggling snitch in the air and the whistle from Madam Hooch sounded, the Gryffindors screamed out of joy. The Slytherins booed and the Hufflepuffs seemed disappointed as well, but there wasn't anything they could do. It had been a fair game after all.

The Gryffindor team landed beside Harry who was getting up already.

"Are you alright?" asked Damien concerned. Harry nodded and Ginny let out the breath she hadn't been aware of holding.

Damy grinned cheerfully and hugged his brother who seemed to stiff at that but Ginny didn't think the others had noticed.

Katie beamed and praised their flying and playing and before they could say more they were nearly overrun by all the Gryffindors trying to get through to them. Harry screamed something over them, but Ginny didn't catch it, she only saw him disappearing in the horde of people.

The next thing she saw was Damien and Katie being lifted from a few older Gryffindors. Ron hugged Ginny and screamed into her ear to follow him, but she shook her head and motioned towards the changing rooms and her dirty robes. Ron just stared at her, before he shrugged and went with the mass of people towards the exit and the Gryffindor tower.

As soon as she could walk freely again, Ginny made her way towards the changing rooms and looking down her robes she decided that she really could use a quick shower.

She hurried up, afraid that she would keep Harry waiting. Wrapping a towel around herself, she went to the empty changing room only to stop as soon as she saw him. He was sitting next to her clothes, waiting for her.

Bending his head a bit and looking her up and down, he greeted her. Ginny blushed. She was in that moment painfully aware where exactly the towel ended and where it began.

"I... uh... I'm..." She didn't even dare to move another step afraid the towel wouldn't cover everything then. Damn her mother! If she hadn't talked that much about the proper way to behave maybe she wouldn't have this problem now. Perhaps she would even let it fall down just to tease him. She blushed even harder at that thought.

Harry's gaze lingered on her face a moment, before he got up and gathered her normal clothes, ignoring the Quidditch robes. With a few steps he had crossed the room and stood before her.

He held them out for her to take but she clenched her towel even harder afraid to let it go. She had a tendency to be in embarrassing situations and it really hadn't to be even more awkward than it was now.

"Okay... I can either take them to the showers and you change there or I will lay them back down on the bench and wait outside"

Ginny avoided his eyes and stared instead on her jeans and her hoody and her underwear that was buried under the top. Her eyes got even wider and her blush deepened again.

"Shower." she almost shrieked.

"Calm down, Ginny, it isn't that bad." He didn't wait for her, but walked into the shower room, to where she followed him slowly. He looked around but there was nothing to put them on, so he searched for a dry place and put them on the ground. He stood up and turned around, taking a deep breath.

His voice sounded rough when he spoke again: "Okay... I'll just wait... outside... I mean in the changing room" As soon as he had finished speaking he nearly ran outside.

Ginny looked after him, confused. What had happened to the 'it isn't that bad'? She decided not to think about it and put her clothes on.

Grabbing the towel again and rubbing it through her hair she made her way towards the door and into the changing room. He was sitting on the bench at the same spot as before, her dirty Quidditch robes just a few feet away from him. He looked up, when she entered.

"I could rub m..." He cleared his throat "I mean I could rub your hair dry... or I could use a bit of magic to get it dry more quickly..."

"Err... okay" She sat down facing him and gave him the towel, but he put it aside, running his fingers through her hair. She watched his lips turn into a smile.

"Err... don't you need your wand?"

"Huh? Ah... no, there is no need for that."

She watched as a few of the strands were a bit dryer after he touched them. Fascinated she watched his fingers as far as she could see them. "How...? How do you do that?"

"Magic." He smirked.

"I guessed that... but you haven't got your wand"

"Wandless magic."

"You can do that?"

"Obviously."

"Do you... do you always do it that way?"

"What? Drying my hair?"

She nodded and he answered while moving to the next strands. "No... It takes much more time than it drying the natural way... but your long hair would take ages the natural way and this is much faster." He worked calmly and after a while Ginny closed her eyes, enjoying him so close to her and his hands in her hair.

"Could you turn around?"

Ginny nodded and did as she was told. Silence stretched between them and Ginny had to think again about the way he nearly fled from her.

Feeling a lot more comfortable now with clothes on and him being not able to see her face she broke the quiet again. "What happened to the 'it isn't that bad' when you entered the bathroom?"

Harry froze, but merely a few seconds later he continued working. "Er..." Ginny turned her head around to have a look at his face. He was staring intensely at her hair.

"Your... er... your scent"

"Excuse me?"

"It was everywhere and you being really attractive, not wearing much... I thought I would lose control for a second. You know me being male and everything." His tone got lighter at the end, but Ginny had to look away anyway. Her cheeks were getting redder again.

"Uuh..."

He didn't expect a response or at least he didn't say anything, but worked a few more minutes before stopping. "It isn't totally dry, but it is much better than before."

"Thank you"

"No problem." He lowered his hands, while she turned around, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"You really played fantastic today." Ginny blushed under his gaze.

"Thank-" she couldn't even finish because he had leant in and kissed her. She smiled while he deepened the kiss. Oh Merlin, how she loved these moments with him.

He lent against her, pressing her gently down onto the bench, while throwing her dirty Quidditch robes aside. She ran her fingers through his hair. They stared a moment at each other, before continuing their kiss. She shivered when one of his hands slowly found its way under her hoody. He drew small circles around her navel.

Someone clearing his or her throat, made Ginny freeze. Harry calmly removed his hand before pulling back. Nervous she looked around him, only to see her bushy haired friend.

Hermione's eyes were opened wide. They moved from Harry to Ginny and finally settled on her stomach... where Harry's hand had been. Hermione blushed. "Err... I..."

Harry stood up, while Ginny sat up. They were both looking at Hermione, but Harry was the first one to act. "You didn't see anything" he threatened, while staring Hermione down who stepped back.

Ginny stood up and closed the space between Harry and her. She caught hold of his arm, trying to sooth him down.

"Harry?" He didn't really listen, he was just trying to get free, but Ginny didn't give up. She stepped between him and her best friend, breaking their glaring contest. "I'll talk to her, okay?"

Harry seemed to search something in her eyes. He finally nodded and with a last glance at both girls, he turned around and left the changing room.

Ginny looked after him until he closed the door before turning around slowly. She couldn't face her best friend and her expression, instead she stared down at her feet.

"What did he do to you? Is he... is he forcing you into this?"

Ginny looked up sharply. "No! Of course not"

"You don't have to defend him you know." Hermione stepped closer to her.

"Hermione he really doesn't force me. I'm... doing it willingly."

"Ginny, I can help you escape him. We'll tell someone. Professor McGonagall is going to listen to you... to us. Please! Ginny, you can't give in that easily. Don't let him do that to you."

"Hermione!" Ginny crossed the space between them and looked deeply into the eyes of her friend. "I'm not doing this to defend him. I'm. Doing. It. Willingly. He. Doesn't. Force. Me."

"He really doesn't?"

"No!"

"You would tell me if he did?"

"Of course! I wouldn't do it anyway! Do you know me as someone to give in? To give up? Do I do something just because I'm scared of what people do?"

"No... I guess not." Hermione paused. "But... but why are you doing it then?"

"He... it... it just happened."

"It just happened? He came here, kissed you and you kissed him back until I walked in on you? He had you pressed against the bench, his hands under your hoody!"

Ginny blushed. It sounded even more embarrassing if Hermione said it. "No, not like that... we talked before."

"So he talked with you for a few seconds before jumping you?"

"NO! Hermione he didn't! Could you please stop assuming that he'd do something like that? That _I_ would do something like that? You know me better than that don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny. But what should _I_ think? You didn't talk to me at all the last few weeks! You had either lessons, were at the table eating, in your bed sleeping or missing with no explanation where you were or what you did... that wasn't the first time, was it? All this time... all those hours... you were with him? You ignored your real friends because of some stupid snogging sessions?"

"We didn't just snog..."

"Ginny... can't you see what he is doing? He is using you!"

"Using me? For what? Hermione he likes me!"

"He likes you?" Her voice sounded startled.

"Yeah, even if you don't believe it, there is a boy who likes me – me little Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"I didn't mean it like that, Ginny."

"How do you mean it then?"

"It's just... he could be playing with your feelings, Ginny."

"He isn't." She said forcefully.

Hermione bit her lip, looking worried. "How can you know for sure?"

"How do you know that he is? He saved my live – thrice!"

"Yes, I know, Ginny... but he said to Ron-"

"That he doesn't care and whatever... but Hermione, he told me otherwise! He showed me otherwise. He helped me and he listens to me and... why should he do that if he doesn't care?"

"Like I said... he could be using you."

"But what for? I'm just some unimportant student. There isn't anything he could use me for."

"What about your family?"

"It isn't like that Hermione. I don't tell him everything. I don't tell him secrets of the Order. I don't even know enough to tell him. He doesn't ask anyway. If he wanted to use me, he would do that, wouldn't he?"

"Yes, but maybe he is waiting..."

"Waiting? For what? Hermione if he really wanted to know something I would know. He wouldn't be able to fake all this... all this kindness and interest and... he just wouldn't."

"But he broke Ron's nose! He called me a ..."

"I know Hermione... but he is educated to think and behave that way. It isn't his fault." If only Hermione could see it her way.

"Ginny I don't want you to get hurt."

"He won't hurt me... he doesn't hurt me. He even teaches me sometimes."

"What? The dark arts?" Hermione asked worried.

"No! Of course not. He helped me with my Patronus." Ginny smiled softly, remembering that day.

"He did what?"

"He wouldn't do that if he didn't care would he? It is a disadvantage for the Death Eaters if I'm capable to defend myself."

"Just a moment ago you told me you are an unimportant student and now you are talking about fighting Death Eaters and Dementors."

"For now I am an unimportant student... but if something like Hogsmeade happens again... what if there are Dementors? I can defend myself then. I can save myself and other lives. If he didn't care, he wouldn't teach me. Hermione, please, you have to believe me."

"Ginny... I don't know... it just sounds wrong."

"Hermione..."

"I... I will think about it, okay?"

"That is all I can ask for." She finally said, resigning.

"I've got another question."

"What is it?"

"Why haven't you told me?"

Ginny looked away, noticing her dirty Quidditch robes. "I... I just couldn't. It has been so wonderful and I didn't want to listen to your worries... I had them myself, you know, I didn't want to explain my feelings and the situation and him and everything to you, I didn't want to see your face. I didn't want to see your disappointment either. I just... I couldn't."

"Oh Ginny! I only worry about you!"

"I know... but..."

"It is okay. I won't tell you anymore what to do. If you really think that he... likes you, I can't do anything more anyway. I want you to be careful. You are my best girl friend after all."

"Thank you. You don't know what that means to me."

Silence stretched between them, which was only broken, when Hermione sat down on a bench, looking at Ginny curiously, before speaking again: "Soo... what is it like?"

"What?"

"You know... kissing him, talking to him? How did you get so close? How did it happen? You have to tell me everything!"

Ginny stared at her. "Are you... are you sure?"

Hermione smiled. "Certainly."

"I believe it started when he saved me in Hogsmeade."

"Yes, I guessed that... you searched for him. He came to Hogwarts, he saved you again... he saved us all... but I mean... I haven't got a... relationship with him!"

"I guess then it started when I overheard him talking to Malfoy."

"When was that?"

"Shortly after the incident with Ron's nose... he talked to him in the library and caught me listening. That and the next time he threatened me to not tell anyone. I said I would anyway... but I never really did."

"He threatened you...?"

"It... it wasn't _that _bad. He didn't hurt me!"

"Okay... but as I said before I haven't got a relationship with him."

"Sorry Hermione, but I'm rather glad you haven't." They shared a small laugh, before Ginny continued. "I met him in the Hospital Wing again. We had our first real conversation there. He was nice... I think I can admit that I was a bit afraid, when I insulted Snape in front of him... but he was really cool about it. Told me he didn't like him either..." Hermione could see that Ginny had been dying to talk to someone about him. She seemed to give her an overview "Then I had that accident were he saved me again and I knew he was the saviour... he wasn't as unfriendly to me as he was to Ron. He was okay I guess. He helped with one of my D.A.D.A. essays later on – you know the one you read and found perfect? I wrote it with his help. It followed the Daywalker thing... I thanked him after that in the hospital wing... he was nearly sweet about it. Additionally there was this moment... it was at night and we walked together to the Astronomy Tower, where we had a long talk about everything and nothing... it was perfect. And... Do you remember the time I came back to the common room and was absolutely happy? You told me that day that I couldn't possible manage the Patronus Charm alone. That was when he kissed me the first time..."

Hermione watched her friend getting that far away glance that she had seen on other girls when they were talking about boys they liked. She couldn't help but smile. Ginny definitively deserved to have someone that made her happy even if she herself couldn't quite understand why it had to be the Dark Prince.

xxx

Somewhere in the castle a blonde and a dark haired boy met after the blonde one had searched for him nearly one hour. He informed him that it would only take a few more days before the dark haired one could go home.

xxx

AN: Maybe you noticed that I changed the Quidditch game a bit... in "The Darkness Within" Harry collapses and wakes up in the hospital wing where Draco tells him about the worked out wards. But my story is an Alternative Universe... which will be made clearer in the next or the chapter after the next one. I'm not sure yet, but don't be surprised if a few... or a bit more things change after that point. I have so many ideas and it had to come after all. ;)


	8. Shattered Trust

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Seven – Shattered Trust**

In stories, Ginny thought, it was always different. If her life was a story, she would have noticed the signs. It wouldn't have been like an ordinary day. She would have seen Damien's nervousness, she would have asked him what he was worried about and would have searched for Harry with him. She would have been there.

She had seen Damien, he had asked her about Harry, but all she had worried about was that Damy might _know_. He didn't. She hadn't thought about it again after she was sure that Damien had asked everybody he saw. She had dismissed it as something normal. She had seen it like Hermione's constant concern about Ron's homework, like Ron's worry about enough food or the next Quidditch match, like Damy's worry about his next prank. It hadn't been really important even if it should have been.

But even if a story-Ginny had acted the same way she had, it hadn't ended like that; she would have realised her mistake as soon as a huge blast came from outside. She would have been in a corridor anyway. She would have gone to the window, would have seen something, maybe not. She would have decided to go to the common room, a little fear from the Hogsmeade attack still present. She'd have met him of course, he would have come running from the other direction, getting slower as soon as he'd seen her and stopped as soon as he was close enough. She could picture their dialogue now.

"Harry! Do you know what is happening?"

He nodded and Ginny was about to ease up, but his next words let her freeze. "Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters...?" She looked around terrified, but they were alone.

"They are outside... they can't come inside, so you're safe here."

"What are they doing here then?"

"They are taking me home."

Ginny looked up in horror. "They are taking you home...?"

"Yes."

"But... but you can't go!"

"Ginny... I have to go. I want to go."

"But... but what about... us?"

"Ginny, it is my home. I have to go."

"So this just ends?"

"Yes, I'm afraid... I'm sure I'll see you again, Ginny, but... not in the near future, not if I can help it... it would be way too dangerous."

Ginny stood there, not really getting what was happening. He was leaving. He was leaving. Harry lent towards her, kissing her softly a last time.

"Goodbye Ginny."

He was moving again, running away from her. Ginny stayed where she was, staring after him. He was leaving.

Ginny shook herself and returned to reality. Maybe in a story it would have been like that or a bit similar, but it hadn't been, not in the slightest. Instead of talking to him, instead of meeting him, instead of being able to walk, Hermione and she had been together in Hermione's dorm room, hiding in a corner, holding each other. They had been terrified, their minds replaying the attack on Hogsmeade again and again.

Parvati and Lavender had found them, informing Professor McGonagall who had fetched Madam Pomfrey. The mediwitch had come to the dorm room, giving each girl a calming potion. After the effect set in and both of them dried their tears, assuring that they didn't need a stay in the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall had spoken a few words with Parvati and Lavender making sure that both girls respected Hermione's and Ginny's privacy, before taking the calmer girls to her office, where Damien and Ron had been waiting. It was there that they learned what had really happened. To say that Ginny had been shocked was an understatement. She tried to hide it and was pretty sure that Ron didn't notice and Damien was thinking about Harry and his parents and everything, so he wasn't attentive... and if Hermione noticed... well then she would talk to the girl... Hermione would want to talk to her anyway, she was always like that.

Damien told them about Harry's attack on Mr. Potter, how he had tricked all of them with Polyjuice Potion, making them believe he was Mr. Black instead of himself, how Damien had found Sirius, how he had listened to the threat of Azkaban, how he had freed Harry to let him go home.

Ginny was almost happy for Harry. He hadn't liked Hogwarts, he'd wanted to go home and now he was. He could be happy again, but the sadness, confusion and anger were greater.

Sadness because she couldn't see him now, confusion because she didn't know why he hadn't said goodbye in any way and anger... anger because she hadn't known. Damien had told them that Harry had known the Death Eaters would come. If he had wanted to, he could have said goodbye since he had know that he would be leaving.

But there was still a part of her that felt differently and that was the bigger part of her feelings; she was scared. Scared because he had planned to kill his own father, framing Sirius Black for everything. He would have destroyed several lives; Mr. Potter's and Mr. Black's were obvious but there also would have been Damien and Mrs. Potter who would have believed that one of their closest friends had betrayed them... again.

And even if they had found out that Mr. Black was innocent... knowing that your own son, your own brother had killed your husband or your father... there weren't enough words to describe that.

They could see in their faces that they were all more than relieved that Harry's plan hadn't succeeded as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

Damien and Ginny parted from Hermione and Ron as soon they entered the common room, where a few pupils asked them what had happened and if they knew something, but they all said no and after Hermione threatened to take points, they didn't ask again. Damien went up to his dorm room, escaping the whispers and stares.

Hermione and Ron stayed a while in the common room, talking quietly in a corner, before agreeing to see Damien and try to cheer him up a bit. Hermione wanted to look for Ginny, but Ron didn't understand why she should and Hermione had promised Ginny not to tell anyone, so she went with him to Damien, trying to imagine what either of them felt.

While Hermione was worrying about Ginny, Ginny only wanted to be alone, so she wouldn't have to hide her emotions. Maybe it was normal for her to be shocked and sad and angry or whatever for Damien, but not for herself and she didn't want to risk it. She sat down on her bed, closing the curtains and tried to relax a bit, when she noticed the piece of paper, right next to her.

Confused she took it and turned it around, seeing that it was not a piece of paper but an envelope with her name written on it.

Of course her first thought was Harry and she didn't think long about it before tearing the envelope open, to find, that indeed there was a small 'Harry' as signature. It took her a few minutes to calm down enough to be able to read it and she had to suppress the disappointment at seeing how short it was.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I believe that you must be pretty angry with me right now and I can understand that. _

_I thought for some time about telling you that I would be leaving, not that I knew for that long, but I hate goodbyes and I couldn't even begin to imagine saying goodbye to you. It is easier for me that way and I believe it is for you as well. _

_We wouldn't want them to know about us and that is the reason why I ask you to destroy this letter after you read it._

_I liked the time we spent together and I can tell you that I'll think about you often. I hope you will do the same. _

_Harry_

And while clenching the letter and reading it again and again, Ginny's anger faded a bit because the letter made everything a bit better. He wasn't with her, maybe miles and miles away, but he had thought about her, had said her goodbye and she could once again separate those two different Harrys. Firstly she hadn't really noticed that she was doing it, but in her opinion there were two Harrys. The one she liked, with whom she spent time and who could laugh and joke and liked her back and had saved her life and those of her brother and friends and then the other Harry, the one who was responsible for things she didn't want to know about like the attack on James Potter. That was his dark part, the Dark Prince Harry... but that wasn't her Harry, not really the one who left her the letter. Everything was better now, Mr. Potter was alive, Mr. Black was well... everything was good as long as her Harry was with her and the dark Harry stayed where he was, miles and miles away from her.

xxx

Ginny didn't like sitting at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast. She didn't do it very often, but Luna was always happy when she did. She once said it made her feel as if she had friends. Of course Ginny insisted that they were in fact friends, but Luna only smiled and Ginny always promised herself that she would sit with her friend more often. She didn't like it because it always made her feel kind of stupid. They were all those students who got into that house because they were intelligent and she was convinced that you could hear that in the way they discussed and even more in the topics they talked about.

She had done it a few times before Harry had come... and now that he wasn't there anymore, she promised herself to do it again. That there were a few more hours in which she didn't have to see Hermione (the next good opportunity would be at lunch time) was just another good point, but she wasn't trying to avoid Hermione – or so she told herself.

Ginny tried to concentrate on her food, ignoring the whispered conversations going on all around her. They were talking about Harry and the fact that he had taken Bellatrix Lestrange's hand to disappear with her. It had spread like wildfire and of course, there were already lots of stories giving reasons all more absurd than the others.

The talking only stopped when the post owls flew in and even Ginny looked up from her plate to see many owls arriving with newspapers. They landed in front of students, who paid them fast. It seemed to Ginny as if they were hoping to find some answers in the headlines. Those who didn't have newspapers looked full of expectation towards those with Daily Prophet's in their hands.

Not very far from Ginny sat a girl, Ginny didn't know the name of. Her friends looked curious at the newspaper in her hands and before they could even ask, she read out loud:

"**HARRY POTTER LOYAL TO YOU-KNOW-WHO!**

**DEATH EATER ATTACK ON HOGWARTS!**

**DUMBLEDORE RESPONSIBLE? **

_Harry Potter, aged 16, the son of James and Lily Potter, a respected Auror and the Potion Mistress at Hogwarts, went missing when he was only a year old. As the reader might remember, he was declared dead a few weeks later when a dead body was found. This summer a - at this time thought - miracle happened and he appeared again, starting his sixth year in Hogwarts on September first. _

_Yesterday afternoon the impossible happened: Hogwarts' wards fell and Death Eaters attacked the school. Several Aurors were killed, some were hurt, but luckily no student was harmed. Witnesses said they saw Harry Potter taking hold of no other than known Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange's hand. _

_Asking the ministry of magic it was discovered that Harry Potter is in fact known to be the Dark Prince, declared son and heir of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who was captured this summer. Albus Dumbledore, wanting to give the boy another chance, took him to Hogwarts, were he was around innocent little children._

_Being only 16 some readers might ask what he could have done, but it was discovered that he not only played a key role in the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom, but that he was the one murdering them. Additionally he is accused of killing several other people._

_Giving a known murderer another chance? Even more, letting him near children instead of sending him to Azkaban? Has Headmaster Dumbledore finally gone too far? The Department of Magical Law Enforcement investigates._

_More information about:_

_What Harry Potter is held responsible for, see page 2_

_The Death Eater attack on Hogwarts, page 3_

_The security of Hogwarts, page 5_

_What will happen to Dumbledore, page 8_

_How Harry Potter went missing, see page 10_

_Bellatrix Lestrange, see page 11_

_What happened to the Longbottoms see page 13_"

For a few minutes, there was a shocked silence over the Great Hall before voices seemed to be everywhere. Students screamed over each other heads, but Ginny only had eyes for the big, capital letters of the head line. Finally she looked away from them, searching Damien's, Ron's and Hermione's faces in the crowd at the Gryffindor table. She noticed Neville running from the Hall. Many students looked after him. She finally found them, sitting closer together than usual, a newspaper in front of them. Her eyes met Damien's and she tried to give him an assuring smile but he looked away, when Dean asked him something.

It had to be some nosy question seeing as Ron got really angry and even Hermione seemed to say something. They stood up and left the Great Hall, one of them at each side of Damy, shielding him from the pointing fingers and stares.

Ginny's eyes followed them until she couldn't see them anymore. She looked down at her plate again, not really hungry anymore. When she looked up again, her eyes found Luna's... and a few of the other Ravenclaw's were also staring at her.

"I believe the article is absolute rubbish." Michael Corner said. Ginny looked at him and blinked. "I mean... it probably is a campaign against the Potter family."

"But it could be true." Anthony Goldstein, one of his friends, argued.

"It wouldn't be the first time a newspaper wrote what the minister told them... It is all a mere political game. Taking the influence of the Potters' and Headmaster Dumbledore in one go? It sounds suspicious."

"If you say it like that, Michael... another point to consider is that they don't name any source... that points towards invented as well."

"Did you notice how they called us little innocent children, Anthony?"

"Yes I did."

"We are kind of innocent aren't we...? I mean at the aspect of war." while Ginny said that, she had to think of Harry and how he said something like that.

"Oh, of course we are... no one ever said anything different. But in this case it is more a figure of speech than anything else. They want the people to panic, to act without thinking about it first. When they are children involved it is always like that. Nearly every family has a child going to Hogwarts... of course they will panic, making no one question the motives.", explained Michael his argument.

Anthony added: "This way it will be easier to get rid of Professor Dumbledore."

"It's not like we are, for instance, like the Gryffindors – no offense Ginny – who act and think later. Did you see how they drove the young Potter away?"

"Of course I did, Michael. I believe nearly everyone did."

Ginny thought for a second about telling them that it was in fact true, but decided against it. Everyone who thought Harry wasn't all bad was good. And she didn't believe that Damy would be so glad if she told them... normally the students had many questions and if the incident at the Gryffindor table was anything to go by, it would only get worse if someone confirmed the story.

Before anyone could get the idea to ask for her opinion she got up, excusing herself, but Luna only nodded, saying something about her trust in Ginny's decisions. She couldn't help but stare at her friend a few seconds for that comment, but she finally made her way out of the Hall as well.

She first thought that going for a walk or something like that would be the best to avoid the others, but she was after all Damien's friend as well... and he needed her or at least someone who understood that much was clear... and Hermione wouldn't dare to say anything in front of the boys anyway.

She did in fact find them in Damy's dorm room, looking out the window, talking in hushed whispers, while Ron was trying to get them to think about something else by suggesting a chess game again and again until in the end, Damy agreed.

They spend the whole day like that. They didn't even go to lunch in the Great Hall, but nicked something in the kitchen to avoid the mass of students. It seemed to be the right decision because even the ones in the corridors – and those were only a few, never more than five in one group – weren't friendly towards them. Some went as far as asking them how they could keep something like that from them because they reasoned they hanged out around Harry and so they had to know.

Others asked if the story was true and some asked how it felt to know a murderer. Those were the worst... but what Ginny found even worse than the students was Damien's reaction to them. He just looked to the ground, letting Ron, Hermione and herself fight the battles, which he normally never did.

Only for dinner, they settled on going to the normal meal again... but only because Hermione insisted that they couldn't let those people take over their lives. While they were eating, an extra edition of the Daily Prophet arrived, which title was: 'Dumbledore no longer Supreme Mugwump in the International Confederation of Wizards; Other consequences ahead?', but Ginny didn't even want to read it or listen to Hermione as she read it out loud.

xxx

The days after that the situation got even worse. Students got ruder and angrier towards their group and after a shouting match in which Neville nearly attacked Damien, Mr. and Mrs. Potter and the Headmaster decided it was best for Damy to leave school early. They hoped that after the Christmas break the pupils would have calmed down enough to leave the poor boy alone, who couldn't really be held responsible.

It got better after that, but Hermione, Ron and Ginny chose to always walk together in case someone tried anything again. It didn't happen, but they rather wanted to be safe than sorry.

All of them were looking forward to the holidays in which they hoped they could just relax a bit. Ginny was actually the only one of them who didn't really want to go home. She dreaded every opportunity Hermione had to talk to her. The other girl had tried a few times, but Ginny had said nothing, making it clear that she didn't want to talk about Harry.

It may have been nice to have someone to tell everything to, but she didn't want Hermione to question the whole thing... the letter, the articles in the newspaper, what she should do now... or whatever Hermione wanted to talk to her about.

It was shortly after one of those awkward moments that they were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. The post owls came as always right on time and a silence fell over everything as it constantly did after the article about Harry as the Dark Prince had been published.

An enormous picture of the Dark Mark drew Ginny's attention towards the article which Hermione read, but even before she read the article the headline send shivers down her spine:

**DARK PRINCE KILLS COUPLE **

_Only a few hours ago Aurors were called to the family home of __Mr. and Mrs._ _Randhawa, but they came too late since both were dead when they arrived, the Dark Mark already above the house. _

_A Muggle witness, who was later on oblivated, said he had seen a teenager about seventeen years old with dark hair walk away from the crime scene. Of course, the most likely candidate is the Dark Prince, who escaped from Hogwarts two weeks ago. He was the only one the man saw, which makes it even more likely because, as one Auror told us, the Dark Prince is known to work alone. _

_Mr. Randhawa worked for the ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, but it isn't clear yet why exactly he was killed. There are rumours that say Mr. Randhawa was part of a secret organisation that fights against You-Know-Who [...]_

She didn't quite know how she got where she was after seeing the family's name. It had happened like in some dream where you can only remember being there and somewhere else the next moment. You just know that you got there and maybe you remember some little picture, like you walking down the street, but it is so short that it could never have been the whole way because you know that in reality it is farer away and it would take you much more time to reach the point. That was how Ginny felt, when she had calmed down enough, when the tears had dried away and only her red eyes had been a sign that she had, in fact, cried.

She skipped the lessons for the day, not even thinking about what people might say, what her parents might say, what her teachers or her class mates might say. It didn't matter; it wasn't even worth a thought. School was nothing compared to that. Compared to the feeling... that feeling that at first was so hard to get. She constantly repeated the same sentences over and over again, as if that could make that feeling go away... and in the end it helped her to realise _what_ she felt. She felt betrayed. The moment she saw the headline she knew, she _knew _what he had done... what she had done. And everything... everything had fitted, every stupid memory had replayed itself in her head and his laughs had sounded derisive. It was all so wrong and she... _she_ as this stupid, stupid girl had _believed_, had _trusted_ him. She had trusted him with lives, not only with her stupid feelings, but with the lives of two people and he... he had done the unforgiveable... he had used that knowledge. They were dead. They had been tortured. They had felt pain and it was her fault. Yes, _they _had killed them... _he_ had killed them; he had made them scream, but she... if she hadn't told him, he would never have known... never! Some part of it was her fault. And maybe that was the worst.

Yes, she had liked him so much and it was... it was as if her carefully drawn borderline between her Harry and the dark Harry had vanished... no it never had existed anyway. It was her absolutely ridiculous imagination that had made her believe that it was there in the first place. No! It was even worse. _Her_ Harry didn't exist. If there had been her Harry, he would have stopped the dark part... it would never have happened. But it had! It had happened! It wasn't some stupid nightmare, where she awoke and it ended. It would never end. And to know that she had to live with that thought, with that pain... it was what hell had to be like. She didn't even feel like she deserved to live anymore, but she deserved even less to avoid that pain and dying would mean avoiding it.

New fresh tears run down her cheeks, but she forced herself to go through the memories again, to make herself see, how very _dense_ she was... to make sure that it would never, never, never happen to her again.

"_Oh Ginny, the war will break your innocence so fast..."_

Hadn't that been his words... did he know then, what he would do? Maybe he had, maybe he hadn't. She tried to wipe the tears away, but they got even more. Only moments ago she had been sure that there were no tears left for her to cry.

"_As far as I am concerned I'll never be part of this. Slytherin is where I belong and it will always be this way."_

Had that been a warning? Had he laughed behind her back how thick she was, that she tried again and again to win his attention? And what had he said to Malfoy? What she had heard and threatened to tell someone? She concentrated and thought she got even the exact words, he had said.

"_All I have to do is play for time. I have to play it safe, make them think I have no choice but to follow their orders. Once they let down their guard I can have my fun. I'm going to rip their lives apart before destroying them."_

Had he planned from the very beginning that she would be his victim? So many questions to which she never would get an answer... but getting answers would mean seeing him and she didn't think she wanted to ever see him again. She didn't want to see his smirk, his arrogant posture or hear his words. It hurt enough as it was.

"_I can tell you that I'll think about you often. I hope you will do the same."_

Even the words that had calmed her down, had made her happy, were only hurting her further now... cunning as he was he had planned it. Had known she would trust the letter, would trust him, only to destroy it, to make it even harder, even worse, when he acted on his real feelings.

She lay on the ground many minutes and she felt her back hurt as hell, but she didn't really want to stand up, to face the world again, to face Hermione, who would have noticed her sudden disappearance. She had probably run from the table. Of course the others would have questions. What should she tell them? She nearly hoped Hermione would find her to help her get out of this mess. But the fear of Hermione's 'I told you so' was still greater. Hermione was always right. Always. And she, she had even defended him as brainless as she was.

Ginny sighed, decided that it was time to get up. Her legs hurt because she had lain with them as close to her body as possible, curled up on the cold bathroom floor. The first thing she did was stretch, before she went to one of the washbasins and looked in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her hair was an absolute mess, her eyes redder than her hair and her clothes were rumpled.

She tried the tap, but it didn't work. No wonder no one had come here, using a toilet. She didn't give up and tested the next one and it worked. Ginny splashed some water into her face and tried to smooth her clothes, but that was a hopeless case.

A look on her watch told her, that it was dinner time and without really thinking about it, she made her way to the common room. She wouldn't get a better chance to get unnoticed into her dorm room, where she could shower and change before going to bed. Not that she thought she could sleep, not at all... but it was the safest way to avoid everyone.

Hermione didn't seem to agree with her plan because the other girl was sitting on her bed, when Ginny entered her dorm room. One glance told her that she was worried and before Ginny could have said anything, Hermione had crossed the room, giving her a long hug.

"Ron... Ron told me they were in the Order and he said your parents knew them and you knew them and... I'm sorry, Ginny."

"You were right."

"I... pardon?"

"You were right about you know... _him_."

Hermione looked at her, not really understanding what Ginny wanted to say, but Ginny only sobbed. She was crying again. Hermione stepped even closer, hugging her again. After she had calmed down, she told her everything. The older girl just stood – later on sat because they went to the bed – there and listened to her, not saying anything. And when she was finished, Hermione hugged her again, before giving her a handkerchief with which she dried her tears and blew her nose. She didn't say that she had been right even once.

xxx

The next day was the day before the Christmas holidays and it was the day that the first reward notice of the Dark Prince was in the newspapers. Hermione held the article so that Ginny couldn't see the picture of him, but she saw the list of names underneath and that was really bad... but she wasn't so sure since maybe seeing his face would be even worse. But Hermione held her hand through all of it, unnoticed by everyone around. She was really the best friend a girl could hope for.


	9. Draco's Mission

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Eight – Draco's Mission**

Severus Snape had known – somehow. Okay, maybe he hadn't, but he wished to believe that that was the reason why had felt so bad this morning when he woke up. It was always better to think that than to come to the conclusion that he had no real idea what was ahead of him – of them.

The real reason for his bad temper had been alcohol and he knew that – thank you very much – but it _was_ better to imagine that it had been his great mind giving him a warning. A warning he could have needed, when shortly after a small breakfast in the Great Hall, – some tea and taking points from Gryffindor – Lucius Malfoy was waiting in his office.

He was curious how the other man had managed to get in without him knowing, but it wouldn't do to ask. It never did. You had to be clever enough to find it out yourself or you weren't worth knowing it anyway.

Some pleasantries later – some would argue that all he did was to offer a seat which Lucius declined, but that was beside the point – Lucius began the real conversation, while studying his bookshelves and the potion ingredients on it. He didn't like to admit it, but Lucius knew them well... knew all that had to do with potions well. It was a risk and Severus knew it. If he ever failed at his position as a spy, the Dark Lord wouldn't need him anymore. There was Lucius Malfoy to replace him as a potions master... so he just couldn't fail – he wasn't on the Dark Lord's side and he didn't believe that would ever change, not after what had happened, but every good Slytherin needed and had options. It wasn't worth mentioning that Severus Snape was a good Slytherin.

The conversation had been short and not really filled with information. After a request from Lucius he had searched and found Draco, bringing him to his father. He had waited outside while they talked. Needless to say he tried to listen, but the key word was tried.

Both, father and son had left shortly after. Draco through the door, Lucius through the fire place. Severus had waited an hour, in which he taught a Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff class before going to Dumbledore. In case someone saw him and reported it back to the wrong people he could say it had something to do with the Hufflepuff brat who's spell had backfired _again_ because he wasn't paying attention in class and even a discussion with the student and Professor Sprout hadn't helped because the Head of Hufflepuff house only cuddled the children placed in her care.

He gave a short report and they agreed to an Order meeting the same evening. The meeting would begin any minute... or whenever Dumbledore decided to show up.

Of course that didn't help Severus' foul mood in any way since he avoided those meetings or more precisely most people who attended those meetings.

They were at the headquarters, sitting in the house in which Sirius Black grew up. Severus sneered while only thinking about it. Of course he would prefer a different place, but there were more important things after all.

Dumbledore finally entered, closing the door behind him. He sealed the door with some sort of Silencing Charm to make sure that they couldn't be overheard by others who weren't in the room and that it wouldn't do to be overheard, even if it was only by house-elves.

"Good evening my friends."

There was a soft greeting in return from most of those present. Severus kept silent.

"As you may remember, the last time we talked about young Harry and the consequences of his leaving. There are no real news about him but this morning Severus had a visit from Lucius Malfoy. Severus, if you could enlighten us, please?"

"Of course, Headmaster... I learned that Lucius was there in the name of the Dark Prince to talk to his son. It was about some mission Draco is assigned, but I couldn't overhear what he is ordered to do."

Some Order members whispered among themselves, but of course it was Black, who said it. "Is that all? Useful as ever Snie-"

"I can assure you that if there was more to tell I would, Black. Missions aren't something a Death Eater talks about, not if he has sworn to keep silent, not if he is the one punished for failing, but praised for succeeding. The orders are always accurate in that aspect."

"Do you have some suggestions on what it could be? And please call him Harry, Severus. He is my son after all."

It took him a moment to compose himself... of course he knew that Lily was married and had children. How could he ever forget? "It is likely that it has something to do with the mission the Dark Prince wasn't able to fulfil."

Lily chose not to say anything about him not addressing her son as she wanted. He wouldn't do that. He didn't call the Dark Lord by his given name either. He turned his head, seeing Potter closing his eyes a moment... obviously reliving the memory of his oldest son wanting to murder him... what a dramatic ending that would have been. But that hadn't been the case... _luckily_.

"We... Sirius and I, we'll be more careful then."

"James! He can't be that dangerous... he is a sixteen year old- oh... yeah right..." Most likely Black had said or thought something similar before going to the hospital with his nearly dead best friend in his arms the first time they had _met_ the Dark Prince.

"My dear friends... I'm afraid there isn't much we will be able to do. All of you should be even more careful. The security measures at Hogwarts are higher since the... attack... but I'll see to it that we'll patrol the corridors even more frequently. Severus, please keep an eye on young Mr. Malfoy and try to find out what he is ordered to do."

xxx

It was a few days later and Severus was teaching his sixth year N.E.W.T class. He had assigned them to try a special shield charm against one another. So far no one had succeeded even if they were all trying hard. Even though Christmas break was coming in two weeks, everyone was working hard. The attack had shocked them all, the fact that one of them – the best of them – was not only a part but a leader of the dark side even more so.

They wanted to prove that they could do something as well and of course Severus was pleased. Which teacher wouldn't be, if suddenly all his pupils were more concentrated, tried harder, worked better?

But one of them wasn't trying as hard as the rest. He watched as Draco lifted his wand again, but only a fine glow emerged from it. The boy had looked tired... but only to those being able to see through his mask. The bell rang. A motion of his hand was enough to make them pack their things and leave the room. His eyes rested on Draco, who nearly stumbled to his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word please." The boy looked up and nodded shortly before packing up his things. Severus caught a glimpse of a book he was familiar with, but it was just a second before it was out of sight. It took Draco longer than ever before, but he ended up standing in front of his desk anyway.

Silence stretched between them in which Severus just looked at him, while Draco just looked at the desk, clearly avoiding his eyes.

"I believe your father told you about a mission you have to fulfil." Draco didn't react in any way. "You look tired. Whatever it is, you shouldn't overstrain yourself. There is always enough time..."

"Is that all Professor?"

Severus' eyes narrowed. The boy had never been impolite before. Not to him at last.

"I may be able to help you."

"He was very clear on his orders, sir."

"He doesn't need to know."

Draco looked up and just a second their eyes met before the boy looked down again. "That would be betrayal, Professor."

There was nothing left to say after that. "You may go, Mr. Malfoy."

A short nod later and Draco was gone from his classroom, but Severus had an indication where to look next and that was all he needed because after all 'Moste Potente Potions'wasn't a book a student was allowed to read.

xxx

In his next break Severus made his way to the library after he had checked his private collection of books. His version of the book was still where it was supposed to be and now he wanted to make sure that the Hogwarts version was as well. It wasn't much he could do and it was likely that Draco had the book from his father or the Dark Lord, but one had to check all possibilities.

Of course it was more important to learn which potion Draco exactly wanted to brew and he couldn't even be sure that Draco needed to brew a potion for his mission. It could just be by chance that he was reading that book.

Of course the first thing he had done was to check with Lily if she had referred to the book in her lesson in any way since Draco was interested in Potions and there were students who read more than they needed to (or were allowed to) after all. But she hadn't, which was the reason why Severus had the opinion that indeed it had something to do with the mission.

And checking where Draco had the book from – while of course having a very close look on every possible room where one could brew a potion – was something he could do... and he had to do _something_.

Severus liked to believe that the librarian didn't like him and it was only due to his position as a teacher that stopped her from admonish him whenever he stepped a foot into her territory. Sadly it didn't stop her from spying on him, which of course had led to the fact that he owned his own collection of books and as good as never sat a foot into this _place_ – it was too crowded with pupils anyway.

Sometime in the past she had started to get all wide eyes when he entered and this time was no exception. That woman had to believe he didn't read at all – which was of course untrue.

Instead of wasting any time he strode right over to her and asked if he could have a look at the list that showed the books Draco Malfoy had borrowed – which of course meant that nearly every other person would say it sounded like he commanded it.

Madam Prince gave him one of her glares in return, but looked for the list anyway. She finally came up with it but only a short glance at it was enough to know that he wouldn't find anything of interest on it seeing as it was nearly blank with the exception of a history book Severus referred to before any of his Slytherins sat a foot into the history class room, where Binns would waste all possible talent.

With every other student Severus would believe that he or she was lazy, but this was Draco Malfoy... whenever he needed a book, his father would buy it. It seemed as if it was below his pride to do something like borrowing a book from a library. It nearly wounded him that the boy hadn't seen the book worth buying.

He gave her the list back and after a short check up in the Forbidden Section he knew that the book stood where it belonged, which left only one thing to do: watching classrooms and Draco Malfoy, especially at nights.

xxx

The moment he had seen his father, he knew that it had to be something important. In the calm, collected manner only Malfoys had, he had been told what his task was. To say that he had been excited was an understatement.

His father had said that succeeding in this would mean succeeding in being only another step away from becoming a Death Eater. He now had the chance he always wanted: a chance to prove what he could do, a chance to show his abilities. He wouldn't disappoint them.

He knew it wouldn't be easy to complete his mission, but his father had promised to help, had said that Harry would help, that he only needed the first steps to be done.

Only a second long daydream of the glory was enough motivation to start directly after his classes. He first needed a plan to get an idea of where it was, which was the reason why he didn't do anything else than listening to the blood traitor children and the mudblood.

Only by chance did he find out – and not from one of the ones he had been listening to, but from the mudblood boy in their year – that indeed it had been Potter junior who had packed Harry's things.

A day trying to follow him had been enough to nearly drive him insane. It was almost impossible to keep track of him as he seemed to hide whenever possible, using short cuts Draco never knew about. That was the only good thing it brought Draco anyway: Knowledge of a few short cuts. Useful, but not as useful as the information he had tried to get.

Potter hadn't really talked to anybody, so there hadn't been much to overhear... which had led Draco to the conclusion that it wasn't enough what he was doing. The mission had a time limit... a rather short time limit, meaning that it had to be completed the moment he set foot onto the Hogwarts express to go home for Christmas break.

His failed attempt to overhear the information had been a blow to him... but it wasn't something he couldn't deal with. A day later and a good reading gave him a new idea which included one of the best potions invented for spying ever. Of course it was difficult to brew and only trying to get all the ingredients together could take a month... a month Draco hadn't.

A visit at night to the potion classroom and another one to Snape's private stocks hadn't brought success because obviously the potion was out in both of the Potions Master and Mistresses stocks.

But as Draco was taught from a very early age: there wasn't much a letter to his father couldn't fix and so of course he wrote home, coding the potion as he was taught to.

Christmas break was in twelve days when finally the package with the potion arrived. Why his father took the risk of it being checked was beyond him (of course it wasn't labelled as the Potion or any potion for that matter, but hided in a bottle which appeared to be a fine elf wine, but he could have come to bring it just to be sure...). The only explanation he could come up with was that his father thought that even if someone knew what it really was they couldn't do anything since they didn't know that Draco was about to use it, when he would use it, which person's body he would take or that he was about to do it for Harry and to some extract the Dark Lord.

To get some of the blood traitor's hair was easy... almost too easy thinking about the times they lived in. Probably the boy hadn't realised what one could do with just one hair of him... but normally he wasn't of interest anyway. Sneaking into the Gryffindor boys changing room had been the hardest part of it and even that hadn't been that hard.

The uniform was found with ease in one of the lockers – a quick Alohomora had been enough – and the red hair wasn't difficult to miss. Within a half of an hour he had the hair and was back in his dorm room, putting it carefully away in a test-tube.

xxx

Another thing Severus could do was to watch the owl post which a few years ago would have been a lot more difficult. Now all one had to do was to have a look into the room where all the owls arrived, being checked by Filch with a special device that detected magic.

Of course Severus had told Filch that he wanted to see all packages and letters sent to Draco Malfoy before the boy got them and he wasn't disappointed when he found a nice bottle of elf wine in the first one.

The magic detector had controlled it and hadn't found anything magical, but Severus knew better and he knew that Lucius knew better as well.

A small check proved his suspicion right, but there were many more questions to be answered. One of them was what Draco wanted with Polyjuice Potion.

xxx

Draco knew that before he could take the potion, he had to complete two other steps. One was finding an alibi and the other was making sure that Weasel wouldn't storm into the room when he was him. No... When he _looked _like Weasel. He absolutely wouldn't _be_ Weasel.

The alibi was easier to be found. His plan was to start a fight with Pansy Parkinson (insult her), so she would hide in some classroom. He would take Weasel's appearance and find out what he had to find out. Then he would go to the classroom and use a memory charm on Pansy.

The worst that could happen with another girl would be that she didn't hide in a classroom. But Pansy would, so the worst thing that could happen was that she told some people that he had apologized to her or something equally stupid. But there had to be sacrifices.

To catch Weasel alone was more difficult, but after watching him for a day (and part of the other day, where he wanted to overhear Potter) he knew that there were three possible ways: firstly the mudblood girl, secondly Quidditch and lastly food.

The mudblood girl would be harder to fool, so there were two possibilities left. Food was out of question as well... he would either have to find the kitchen for that so he or some House-elf could manipulate the food with a potion (and he would need another potion for that) or he could try to give Weasel something to eat but he didn't seem to be _that_ desperate. Students were fed at Hogwarts without paying extra after all.

His thoughts had only left Quidditch and by chance (or maybe he should start to believe in destiny) the Gryffindor team was still practicing, while the Slytherin team had stopped after their last game before the winter. They seemed to be desperate enough for a chance to win the cup.

It had been difficult to get past the Aurors who watched the pitch when a team was practising, but not impossible. The high security measures in general were a real pain in the ass, but one couldn't change that.

A quick charm from one of his books had helped him. It wasn't illegal, but not totally legal either. Additionally there were better charms to hide someone but they were more difficult and Draco just hadn't enough time.

That was where he was now: sitting in the stands, far away from the Aurors and the mudblood girl who read a text book in the cold, just to be near her _friends_. The team played horrible... or their new chaser did anyway. The Weasel girl was back to playing Seeker and at a closer look he noticed that she wasn't doing anything at all. She had seemed rather miserable the other day as well. Draco smirked. It seemed as if Harry had broken her already.

Weasel played good which was bad but something one could change. A slight confusion charm later Weasel didn't catch one Quaffle. When the Chasers threw right, he flew left and so on. Draco kept a close look at the mudblood but she kept reading and didn't seem to notice anything odd.

Practice didn't take long after that as the captain – the Bell girl – seemed to see that her team was even more horrible than usually. Weasel was the first to land and he stormed off in the direction of the changing rooms, nearly missing the door. Draco quickly performed the Counter Course on him to prevent people from noticing anything.

He didn't have to wait long after reaching the bottom of the stairs because Weasel came storming by and nearly run towards the school. Draco hurried after him and as soon as they were in the castle in an empty corridor did he fire a spell at his victim's back. He hit and Weasel landed with his face down on the floor. A quick levitation spell later they were inside an unused classroom. Seeing Weasel lying helplessly on the floor made Draco's day... but then he realised that he had been stupid.

Stupid because he could have saved time... he hadn't thought about the possibility of taking a hair from Weasel when he had him... just to be save he took another one from his head and added it to the potion. He would take care of the other hair later on. Not that he ended up as the Weasel girl or a combination of him and the mudblood's cat.

He pocketed the Potion again and locked the door after stepping outside. A quick notice-me-not charm should prevent people from looking into the room.

He went back to the Slytherin common room and started a fight with Pansy... she reacted like he wanted her to. He spent a few minutes in his dorm room, just to make it less noticeable before going to the boys' toilette near the Gryffindor Tower. He took the Potion and changed his clothes to make them look like they were Weasel's, before stepping out of his cabin. A quick look into the mirror and he was off to find Potter.

Luckily – yes he should really start to believe in destiny – the brat was coming from the Gryffindor Tower using a short cut Draco had just learned about the other day.

"Oh! Ron... there you are."

How did they greet each other? He decided to nod in the younger boy's direction.

"Don't beat yourself up because of practice."

"I will try not to."

"You will try not to? You nearly sound like Hermione!"

"I don't!" What was that... brat thinking? He didn't sound like the mudblood! Not in a million years.

Potter smiled – Draco nearly chocked. Could it get worse?

"You know you should tell Hermione about your feelings." It could.

He kept silent, at a loss for words. Potter sighed and started to walk again. Draco followed him.

"Where were you anyway?"

"Walking around."

"Getting rid of the fury, huh? Hermione will be proud."

Draco tried to smile. Think about the glory. The glory. Becoming a Death Eater. Succeeding. Salazar... he needed to get the conversation into the right direction. Silence stretched between them. He should have thought about a good way to start this beforehand. He obviously hadn't enough experience with spying on Gryffindors... or people.

"I found a T-Shirt and I don't believe it belongs one of the others." Very good Draco! "... do you believe it could be... " Damn! How did Weasel call Harry? "you know... _his_?"

"You mean Harry's?"

Draco nodded.

"Could be... But it doesn't really matter anyway."

"What do you reckon I should do with it?"

"Worrying about tidiness? Awww... Ron what happened to you?" It seemed to be a rhetorical question because he just continued. "How did you find it anyway?"

"I was... looking for 'Quidditch Through The Ages.'"

Potter laughed. "Yes, that is the only book worth searching!" And in a stage whisper: "Don't tell Hermione I said that." As if he ever would talk to her.

Draco nodded. "You packed his things... maybe you could just put it with them."

"I brought them to Professor Dumbledore... I don't believe he is interested in a T-Shirt... whatever... just keep it." At seeing him making face and trying to hide it, Potter smiled sadly. "It is okay, Ron... no need to worry... I won't force you to wear it... just... you can give it to me... or burn it or whatever... it's not like Harry will care."

Draco nodded and after a few more steps together, he pretended to have to go to the toilet. Potter nodded and told him to meet in the Great Hall for dinner. Draco agreed, before hurrying – one of the first times he was allowed to run with people watching him since Weasel obviously hadn't manners – towards the classroom where Weasel was still lying on the floor.

He changed his clothes back before waking the other boy up. A light memory charm later, Weasel was on his way to the Great Hall and after waiting another ten minutes, Draco searched Pansy. Another memory charm later he was walking towards the Owlery after having written a short message to his father. He didn't see the owl turning around flying back to the castle when it tried to cross the wards.

xxx

'Damn!' had been one of his first thoughts when he had read the letter Draco had written. _First step completed_. Damn! Damn! Damn! He had missed it. He didn't know what the first step was, what the second would be. Had he got to find the hair of the person? Had he taken the person's body already? Who was the person Draco should take the place from? A student? A professor? An Auror? He didn't know enough!

Severus didn't sleep that night. Instead he sat hidden from view in the Slytherin common room waiting for Draco to show up and do something. He didn't. The boy slept the whole night. Saying that Severus had a bad temper the next day was an understatement.

xxx

Draco waited for his father to stop waving his wand around to make sure that they couldn't be spied on. As soon as he was finished, he turned around facing Draco. "Worst case."

"The Dark Prince guessed it to be in Dumbledore's hands. But we are prepared for it." His father lent his cane against Snape's desk and pulled something from a pocket in his robes. It was a little glass bottle. "It is a dark potion to find out how a ward works. It can only be used on warded rooms and not whole houses or even castles... but it is very good, not detectable even, just what you'll need for Dumbledore's office."

Draco took the bottle from him, placing it into his own pocket. "How do I use it?"

"A bowl with some parchment will be needed. A few drops against the guardian of Dumbledore's office will be enough. Pour the rest over the parchment and wait. The time it takes for it to finish varies. After that there should be symbols on the parchment. If there aren't, write me a short letter asking about your mother's birthday present. If that is really the case, I'll contact you again."

"What do I do with the symbols? How do I read them?"

"You won't." Draco hided his frown. "We expect you to finish the second step of your mission until tomorrow evening. The Dark Prince will be meeting with you that evening. You know where the Whomping Willow is?"

"Of course, father."

"Very good. Under it is a secret passageway that leads to the Shrieking Shack. Use it at seven o'clock when the others are at dinner. He will be waiting there for you. Give him the parchment. I'll contact you again, when we worked everything out."

"Yes, sir."

"You may go."

xxx

One would think that with all the security measures it would be impossible to use a potion on the headmaster's office door, but it wasn't. Hidden from view with a Disillusionment Charm and waiting until the patrol had gone by, he had used a few drops of the potion like his father had told him.

Afterwards he had sat on his bed – the curtains closed – and completed the next step. It had taken the potion over an hour to finish its work and when it was finally done, Draco hid the parchment carefully in his trunk. After that he had gone to the Hospital Wing, pretending to have stomach-ache. Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion against it which he didn't take but this way he had an alibi when McGonagall asked him where he had been, when he was supposed to sit in her classroom.

At Lunch he ate as much as he could, knowing that he would miss dinner that evening. This way he could always say that the potion hadn't exactly worked like it should and it was well known that the best thing one could do after that was to sleep much and not to eat too much. This way he had a good alibi for the evening, too.

It was exactly what he did. He told the others that he wasn't feeling too well and that he would sleep instead of going to dinner.

As soon as he was sure that everyone had indeed gone to the Great Hall and only the Aurors were left patrolling the corridors, he changed into warmer robes and grabbed the parchment.

He cast another Disillusionment Charm on himself before leaving the security of his dorm room. Stepping out of the Slytherin common room, he noticed that there were no Aurors patrolling the corridor and he made his way towards the Entrance Hall. He met two Auror pairs on his way. Once he pressed himself against the wall and kept himself from breathing for as long as they were near enough to hear him. He only walked on when they were well around the corner and far enough away that they couldn't hear or see him, his heartbeat increasing the whole time. The other time a short cut saved him from being exposed.

Only when he was in the secret passageway did he relax a bit. There was no light, but he didn't dare to use his wand, afraid to be caught when someone came from the other side. There was a voice telling him that no one would come because Harry was waiting on the other side, but one was better safe than sorry, which was the reason why he stumbled through the darkness.

After what seemed like endless minutes did he nearly run into a wall of soil, which made him realise that he had reached the end of the passageway.

If he couldn't go further if he walked straight ahead, he had to either reach down or up. Seeing as the passageway should end in the Shrieking Shack he decided that a trap door on top of him was the most likely. He reached as far above as he could and pushed. He succeeded and light streamed towards him. He blinked a few times before realising his mistake. There shouldn't be light. There wasn't enough time to do anything since everything went black after that.

He was lying somewhere solid... perhaps on the ground. He slowly blinked and moved his limbs. The memories came back. He stopped moving, trying to find out where his wand was. It landed on top of him.

His eyes turned towards the movement and were greeted by the sight of a smirking Harry leaning against a doorframe (or that what was in the past referred to as a doorframe).

Draco stood up, trying to clear his robes. "You could have been a bit more careful, you know."

Harry's smirk got only wider. He looked better than he had when he was at Hogwarts. Bella was probably mothering him to death. "I could have thrown a dagger..."

"Idiot."

"How very creative you are today, Draco."

Instead of insulting him again, he took the parchment from his robes and held it out to the other boy. Harry took it, giving it only a short glance before putting it into his own robes.

"How did you find out that Dumbledore had it?"

Draco made a face. "I used Polyjuice Potion and took Weasel's body... horrible... really... caught him after a Quidditch practice..."

Harry chuckled, probably amused by the thought of him as Weasel. It wasn't that funny. Really.

He thought about a way to change the topic before Harry could make any stupid comments. Harry

"I saw the Weasel girl as well at that practice. You broke her well..." One of Harry's eyebrows rose. "She was looking all miserable, not doing anything, but hovering in the air. A Bludger nearly got her if it hadn't been for one of the Beaters."

There was something in Harry's eyes Draco couldn't place. "Listen Draco, I would _love_ (His voice dripped with sarcasm) to hear you whine some more," Whining? He wasn't whining! "but I haven't got much time."

Draco was about to protest, but Harry stopped him with a hand movement. "Lucius told you that he would meet you again when we have analyzed everything?" Draco nodded. "Good... I believe we'll see each other during your Christmas break."

"Yes, we will. You will definitively have it back then."

"Make sure that this is really the case Draco."

They said a short goodbye to each other and Draco watched Harry disappear before he returned to the school.

xxx

His father had contacted him a few days later, four days before the Christmas Break. It had taken him a _whole day_ to make some sense of all the Potions, Charms, key words and symbols that were to be used to have a slight chance to get in the office without being caught. His father had given him everything necessary for it, including a warning from Harry... he had said that even if he did all those things, when he did them like one should, perfectly timed... if he did everything right... that there still would be a chance of over 90 percent to be caught.

It was the day Draco decided that he should start believing in destiny. And it was his destiny to be a Death Eater. And becoming a Death Eater meant to be able to get away without being caught. He, Draco Malfoy being caught on his very first mission... what was he talking about? That wasn't even his first mission... that was the thing he had to do to have a chance to enter!

Hopefully it included a chance to enter as a high ranking Death Eater and not the last idiot who did all the dirty work.

There were things one could worry about if one wasn't caught. If one succeeded and that was what Draco was focusing on. Or so he tried to tell himself anyway.

He had three days left. Three days to win or to lose. Malfoys didn't lose. A monitoring charm on the corridor leading to Dumbledore's office was the first thing on his list. In brackets there was written that he had to pay attention to portraits, house-elves, Aurors, students and professors. Check.

The second step was to be ready any time. Check. Whenever Draco walked along corridors, which were deserted, he opened windows and he always kept his shrunk broom, the list and the potions in his pocket. Risky because he could get caught but necessary.

Another day went by in which the headmaster didn't leave his office... or when he did it was through another way or only for such a short period of time that he came back a few minutes later.

That was one of the risks he couldn't get rid of. There was always the risk that he started with his plan and the headmaster came back. It could be that he was caught then. He had the first potion two times. They gave him two tries.

Succeed or fail. Sometime in the early evening did his monitor charm alert him that someone was walking by. A closer look told him that it was the Head of Gryffindor house and she was rushing. A minute or so later she appeared again, Dumbledore at her tail. That was his chance.

It seemed as if something urgent had happened... something that would take time... perhaps. It couldn't really get better.

He hasted along the corridors, just to a window that was near enough to the Tower in which the Headmaster's office was located.

It took him only seconds to unshrink his broom and cast a charm to make himself invisible before he was outside flying as fast as he could. Better not to waste any time. He could use it later on.

Hovering besides a closed window, – of course! It couldn't just be open, could it? – he pulled the box with potions out of his robes. He had tried to memorize the list earlier. Balancing the box, he took the first potion and poured it over the wall beside the window. It followed a rune drawn on the stone with his wand and a mumbled charm. Another potion against the window, another charm and he could try an Alohomora. When the window opened, he nearly dropped the box out of surprise. It really worked!

But he couldn't enter just now... another rune drawn with his blood against the window frame, a spell and he could finally land inside. He lent his broom against the wall, looking around. This was a step that would need much time, probably the most. It wasn't lying around in the open, but he hadn't really expected that. The next minutes he opened cupboards, took a closer look to find a secret door, took books from the shelves... it took even longer because he at least tried to put everything back to his original place. He had to survive the last day before Christmas break as well after all. Finally he had the next step completed.

He could see it. Another charm, which made a slight green glow emerge from his wand, nearly brought tears to his eyes. But Malfoys didn't cry. Blue would have meant that it, too, was protected by special wards. It wasn't.

Grabbing it and returning to his broom as fast as possible, he only had one thought: Out of here!

Only when he sat foot on the Hogwarts express, had closed the door of his compartment and the train started to move did he realise what had happened. Mission completed! Success! It was that day that Draco started to believe in destiny.

xxx

When Draco entered the room, Harry was sitting on his bed, throwing his wand in the air only to catch it again. The other boy stood up when he saw him. Draco smiled proudly when he could take it out of his trunk and place it into Harry's waiting hand.

Harry watched his silver ring a second before putting it on, smiling as well.

"Very well done, Draco, very well done indeed." He stood a little higher after that praise. "Of course I'll tell father all about it."

xxx

It was a few days after Christmas break had started that Albus Dumbledore could stop worrying if his students had arrived home because all of them had. It was now that he had time to do other things... he stood from his chair behind his huge desk and paced trying to decide if he should floo Lily and James Potter to watch a few more memories or not. Another possibility was to watch a few alone, only to watch them with the couple again later on.

Or he could just walk over to one of his cupboards and try to break a few of the protection spells around the other memories... but it was wiser to have a look at those they had before having a look at the other ones.

He sent Fawkes a long look, but the phoenix didn't even glance at him.

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing the spot where his half-moon glasses touched his nose. He wished didn't have those problems... he wished he didn't have to worry about their saviour, about Voldemort, about war, about all of this... but he had stopped wishing a long time ago.

Finally he decided to have a look at the memories together with the Potter couple but before he could even touch the box in which he kept the floo powder, a Patronus captured his attention.

It was Severus' doe. "Attack in Diagon Alley; Death Eaters, Dark Lord and Dark Prince present."


	10. Attack on Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Nine – Attack on Diagon Alley**

On one hand Ginny was glad that Christmas break had started, on the other hand she wasn't. She wasn't because she was afraid that they would notice... and they always noticed if one of them wasn't feeling well. They did everything they could to make that person smile again and to annoy that person for so long that they just tell them everything. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to ignore it, to make it go away. Hermione tried to talk to her once after Ginny had told her... but she just couldn't. She didn't want to see their faces when they found out what she had done. With only Hermione knowing it was too much already. She wouldn't be able to bear all the others knowing as well.

They were in Diagon Alley buying Christmas presents since the Hogsmeade weekends had been cancelled and they didn't want to give up that part of Christmas. Of course a stop at her brothers' shop hadn't been avoidable. They planned to close the shop later that day to come home for Christmas. Her mother had been more than happy. Even Bill and Charlie were in town, who were now walking in front of her mother, whispering about something.

But Ginny kept her eyes on the ground, not caring to see all the happy faces around her. It was nearly Christmas... and this was the only time people relaxed a bit. They were at war, there were people dying, people losing the ones they loved... but Christmas was something special, maybe even more special than if there was no war. It was the time for everyone to smile, even if they were sad smiles in memory of the dead ones. Ginny couldn't even manage a sad smile anymore. Her family hadn't said anything... yet. She didn't know what she would do if... no _when_ they did.

Someone stepped closer to her. Ginny looked up and noticed that it was Tonks. The Auror in her seemed to be on alert since she kept looking around. Ginny frowned. Usually Tonks wasn't the one who was paranoid. She was the one who would stay calm and take it easy like everyone else, but would still notice a lot of things most wouldn't. This was highly unusual.

"Everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah... just a weird feeling."

Ginny's frown increased.

"Don't worry. Everything is okay. We have everything under control."

Ginny nodded and lowered her eyes again, trying to blend out the laughs around her, which didn't work as well as she thought it would.

Tonks increased the speed of her steps, taking Ginny's arm to make her follow her. "Bill! Charlie! A bit faster please."

They listened and Ron and the others who were behind her closed the gap as well, making sure that they stayed close to each other.

That had been one of the requirements her Mum had made before allowing them to go. Another had been that if they were in the shops they had to be at least with one other person of their group. Additionally there was the time limit meaning that they had to get going in – a glance at her watch – thirty minutes. The last one was that several of them carried emergency Portkeys. Her mum wouldn't let something like the Hogsmeade attack happen ever again.

Ginny closed her eyes a second, trying to calm down. Whenever she thought about that day, she thought about him... and she didn't want to think about him ever again.

Finally Ginny could see their last destination which was Flourish and Blotts. Tonks who was still going just beside her sighed.

They were nearly there, and that was when time seemed to stand still. A few seconds everything happened in slow motion.

Bill and Charlie took another step, Tonks grip tightened. A little girl, maybe six years old, came from the bookshop, pointing with her finger at something. The mother followed her, grabbing her hand. The girl took one step and another. They were just a few feet away from the shop when it happened.

There was a loud bang and it was followed by a short silence. There was fire and people were screaming, running and causing chaos everywhere.

Bill, Charlie and Ginny were still lying on the ground when Tonks had her wand in her hand and screamed for those behind her to take an emergency Portkey. Ginny saw Ron, Hermione, her Mum and Damien disappear.

Her father was at her side in a matter of seconds, helping her to stand.

People screamed and Ginny felt her heartbeat increase. She noticed that most of the crowd seemed to be running from the left side of the alley towards the right. A man just a few feet from her tried to disappear. He couldn't. There were probably anti-apparition wards up.

Bill and Charlie were across the street, being separated from them by all the people trying to escape. At first Ginny thought Tonks was running towards them, but at a closer look she noticed that she was running towards the person in dark robes just a shop further down the street. The mask and the hood showed that he was a Death Eater.

Ginny looked for her own wand frantically, but it wasn't where she had put it. Her eyes searched the ground, where she finally found it lying just a few feet away from where she had fallen. Not making sure that her Dad knew where she was going, she crossed the space between herself and her wand. When she kneeled down to grab it, someone rushed past her, pushing her to the ground once more. Her hand was clinging to her wand, determined not to lose it again.

She stood up and tried to search for a familiar face. Bill and Charlie were helping Tonks. Together they were duelling against four Death Eaters. Her father wasn't far away from them, helping a young girl to stand, while searching for something. Only when their eyes met, did she notice that he was, in fact, looking for her. He relaxed a little and pushed his way towards to her.

It was then, that Ginny's eyes noticed the lone figure standing on one of the roofs. Her heart sank when she saw the familiar messy black locks. He didn't move... he seemed to be waiting for something. A few seconds ticked by and then he moved into action. With a jump he disappeared into the crowd. Screams symbolised that people had spotted him.

Adrenaline was rushing in her veins. For a moment she didn't want anything more than to run over there, where she knew he was and before she knew it her legs had kicked into action, running past her shocked father and down the road. She struggled against a lot of people because everyone seemed to be fleeing from the opposite direction.

Over the screams, she thought she heard her father's voice. It was what brought her back to reality. Stopping in the middle of her steps, someone pushed her aside, nearly making her lose her balance again.

The number of people on Diagon Alley seemed to lessen. When she looked around she could see that a few of them were hiding in shops, barricading the doors. They were probably trying to escape through the Floo Network-

Others had possibly left through The Leaky Cauldron, possibly searching for protection in Muggle London.

xxx

"You know everything?"

"No", came the sarcastic replay.

Harry and his father, Lord Voldemort, were sitting in 'the play room' as it was so _affectionately_ called by Harry. His father always argued that it absolutely wasn't a play room but the room where all _the_ serious business was discussed. The room where the new world was planned, where the old world would go down... but Harry always knew that Lord Voldemort was theatrical in that aspect.

Lord Voldemort sighed. "Don't joke about that."

"I'm not joking... you are just overreacting." Harry got a glare in return. He smirked. "You know you are."

Silence stretched between them, then: "We discussed this several times already. Everything is planned. Nothing will go wrong. You come from the one side, I from the other. Death Eaters from Knockturn Alley and several smaller alleys. We attack, panic will break out. The Aurors and the Order come, we fight, we leave, negative headlines for the _good_ side, especially Dumbledore, some Aurors and Order members dead. _I got it_."

"How very _reassuring_ that at least one knows the plan."

"I'm not the one responsible for recruiting Death Eaters. I believe that is your task... or those you so loving call your inner circle."

His father clicked his tongue, but he didn't say anything. Harry knew that his father knew he had a point. "Be sure that you get the right moment to appear, will you?"

"Father... I'm an expert in timing." Harry looked at his father, who had his eyes fixed onto the map which showed the outlines of Diagon Alley. "Everything will work the way we want it to. You've had this planned for some time now, it won't go wrong."

"There is no need to tell me that. This is my plan after all, son."

"You just looked so lost."

"I never look lost."

"Helpless..?"

"Get out!"

Harry laughed, but made no motion to stand up and leave the room. Instead he made himself even more comfortable in his armchair, swinging with his feet which were draped across the armrest of the chair.

Lord Voldemort was in this moment the exact opposite of him. He was sitting with a straight back in his chair, looking from time to time to the map or focusing on his heir. At this moment he was trying to decide if he should force Harry to leave or if he should say something. He decided against it. He could only lose in this because if there was one thing Harry was good at it was being the most stubborn person ever.

The lines of worry increased on his face. With everyone else he would have played it cool... but Harry just understood even if he made fun of him. He would never tell anyone, but keep it his secret. There would be nothing worse than to show worry in front of his followers but he couldn't help but feel it. Even if everything was planned something could go wrong and Lord Voldemort didn't like that feeling.

It didn't help that Harry would tag along. On one hand that may seem reassuring since Harry was a really good fighter but on the other hand there was a chance that something would happen to him and that couldn't happen, not after he had only got him back. He was pretty sure he would keep an eye on his heir the whole time just to make sure that Dumbledore didn't get his hands on him again. Or so he tried to tell himself.

xxx

The crowd had thinned even more, leaving the usually crowded Diagon Alley empty with only a few duels going on here and there. It was Death Eaters against three or four ministry Aurors, but Ginny could see two Order members as well.

She herself was trying to remain in the shadows, using the wall behind her as protection, all the while trying to find a way to escape. The easiest, no, the only way was to get to her father or her brother Bill because those two had Emergency Portkeys and she needed one.

Going to the Muggle World was a bad idea as was barricading herself in one of the shops... they wouldn't let her or anyone else in for that matter. There was the risk of the Imperius Curse, making even an innocent bystander a possible threat.

No, all she could do was wait and hold onto her wand, ready to do anything if someone started a fight with her.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as from Knockturn Alley more Death Eaters arrived. _He_ seemed to have disappeared or at least she hadn't seen him again, which she was rather glad about.

The few seconds of him standing on the roof had been enough. Enough to cry herself to sleep that night. If she was still alive by then.

The Death Eaters swarmed over the whole place, pointing with their wands on shops. Glass exploded, the people who hadn't escaped through the Floo – or at least assumed it were those – screamed. Chaos broke out once more, making it impossible for her to find her father or Bill.

As the Death Eaters had done before, Aurors came from a few shops away, picking up duels left and right. The whole scene turned into a battle.

A few Death Eaters who hadn't found Aurors yet made their way in her direction. Ginny backed away, never leaving the protection of the wall pressed to her back. They came nearer.

Her eyes scanned the area around her. Not far from her a small alley seemed empty. Maybe that was her chance to find shelter until this was over. A last glance over her shoulder and before she had more time to think about it, she sprinted right across the whole street, nearly running into a flying spell. She wasn't even able to see if that spell had been directed at her or if it had been by chance... or more precisely her stupidity that nearly got her hit.

The alley was only ten feet away. Eight. Six. Four. Two. She didn't stop when she had passed the two houses marking it.

She didn't dare to look back either. Her feet carried her as fast as possible, away from the scene.

Her lungs were screaming for oxygen and with one glance back to make sure that she wasn't being followed she stopped, gasping for breath.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but when she had finally calmed down a bit, she moved away from the middle of the alley to the side, instinctively searching for protection again.

It was what saved her life as three Death Eaters came from the opposite direction, obviously on their way to the main street.

They were laughing about something. Ginny didn't even want to know about what. There were three choices now, she thought, trying to stay calm. She could fight them. there were three, she was alone. She had the surprise on her side. No way was she going to win this. A simple Enervate from one of the others and it would still be three to one. That was _if_ she hit her target. If she didn't...

Choice number two: stay where she was hoping they would just walk past her. Not really likely. There could be more coming from that direction.

That left only one other choice: running. As fast as possible she turned around, running as silently as possible along the wall, ready to duck if she as much as heard one of them saying anything.

Risky but there was no way back anyway. In Diagon Alley she had at least a chance that one of the Aurors would notice her... or one of the Order members, who were even more likely to end their duels to protect her.

She swore about every step she had taken before, cursing her own stupidity. She had after all watched Death Eaters coming from Knockturn Alley.

The way back seemed even longer. Shouts were coming from somewhere but she couldn't make out if they were coming from the main alley or from behind her. She ran further anyway.

Finally the two houses came into view again, but she sprinted on. As soon as she stepped over the imaginary border line, did she stop, trying to decide where to hide next.

It was then that her eyes found him again, making him out in the crowd as if that was what they'd always done. They had. Ginny swallowed, willing herself to move a few steps away from the alley she had come from. Even with all the danger around her, her eyes stayed focused on him, which was probably the only reason she noticed that he was doing it since he was doing it rather subtly.

He was coming closer. He avoided a curse here and there, fired one, but he came closer. Ginny gulped, trying to find her father, trying to see the red hair, but he wasn't there or at least she couldn't make him out. Damn! She had found _him_; she could find her father or one of her brothers too.

A member of the Order would be enough as well... just anybody!

He was just two shops – or that what had been shops once – further down the street. He came even closer and what had only been a possibility was now a reality. He was really coming for her.

Just a few feet. She couldn't move. Ginny closed her eyes, just concentrating on breathing for a second. When she opened them again, he was at an arm's length. She could touch him now. She backed away from him as far as possible.

Her wand fell to the ground, but she stumbled back further anyway. He closed the gap between them, not even looking at her wand or the ground. Ginny tried to speed up her steps but was afraid to turn her back to him which complicated the whole thing. A spell flew past them, but he didn't even blink and she was way too scared to look anywhere else.

She didn't know what finally made her fall but it did anyway. The tip of his wand was now pointing directly at her. She forced her eyes away from it, instead her eyes found his as they had so often in the past.

They seemed to be even more intense than ever. More intense than when he had kissed her, then when he had run from the shower because he feared to lose control and they had been pretty intense then.

Ginny swallowed, willing the memories aside.

"Don't..." Her voice broke, making her seem weak. She blinked, trying to clear the tears she hadn't even been aware of away. He just looked at her and for one absolute crazy second she thought he was going to lower his wand.

"Please..." Was she really begging...? "Harry..." She spoke his name so soft that she wasn't even sure he had heard it and she nearly prayed he hadn't. She had sworn herself she wouldn't say it again. Never again... and here she was on the dirty street, sitting on her ass, her wand far away from her reach, begging _him_ for... for what? Mercy? Her life? She didn't even _know_.

A hopeless scream tore the silence between them. Ginny looked up, seeing that everyone around them had stopped moving. Her father was running towards them. It was he who had screamed her name.

Harry's wand was suddenly even nearer to her face, so near that she looked at it again instead of her father, who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harry?"

A shiver went down Ginny's spine as she heard that voice. She didn't dare to look away from his wand but she knew that that had to be You-Know-Who's voice. She had never heard it before, hadn't even been anywhere near him and had desperately hoped that she never would, but here she was.

The distance between the wand and her face grew.

"Father?"

She tried to slide back, further away from him and his dangerous weapon, but the next sentence made her freeze.

"Kill her." There was a pause which seemed to go on for hours.

"As you wish." The tip of his wand seemed even more threatening somehow.

There was something like a fire that started in her. She willed herself to look into his eyes again. She dared him to look back, to look into her eyes, to see them, when he muttered the words. She was about to die anyway.

He inclined his head to the right side. Ginny didn't understand. Why did he bend his head? There was a slight pause. He opened his mouth. Adrenaline rushed past her ears. She would die. She would... In a last attempt to escape she rolled to the right side, knowing that wouldn't really save her, but she had to try.

The green light exploded from his wand, missing her by inches. Her breath was heavy, when her father screamed again and before she really knew what was happening, something was flying towards her. Her Seeker reflexes kicked in and she reached out, grabbing whatever it was.

"SAFE!" A pull just behind her navel alerted her that what she had caught was a Portkey. Everything disappeared in a blur, moving her away from the scene, away to safety.

xxx

There was no grace, absolutely no grace in the way she landed in the living room. There was silence for a moment before she let go of the Portkey. It dropped to the ground, shattering into a million pieces of glass. She looked down to them, not really seeing them. Her hands, still in mid air from where they had dropped the little glass orb, were shaking terribly.

It only took a moment before her mother came busting in, closing the gap between them. She hugged and kissed her, but Ginny wasn't really there.

Damien, Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway looking at her.

"Ginny? Are you hurt?"

Her mother's voice sounded far away. Ginny wasn't even able to shake her head. She wasn't even really sure if she was hurt or not. Was she bleeding? Did she feel pain somewhere? She didn't know and she didn't care. She concentrated on her breathing. It was what kept her going.

"Ginny? Ginny? Can you hear me?"

She turned her head around staring at her mother with wide eyes and slowly as if in great pain, she nodded.

"Tell me you can hear me."

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried again. She felt so... so... incredibly tired. All she wanted to do was to hide in her bed and sleep it all away.

"Hermione, can you... can you hold her a second...? I will call Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione nodded and crossed the room, taking Ginny by the arms. With the help of Ron and Damy they brought her to the couch and made her sit down. Her Mum watched a second before turning towards the fireplace. It didn't take long and she was at the side of her daughter again.

A few minutes later the fire flared green and Madam Pomfrey stepped out. She had a few Potions with her. While doing a silent scanning charm to check if Ginny was hurt in any way, she instructed Ron to give her the right Potion. Ron did as he was told and helped his sister.

After swallowing everything went a back to normal. She blinked a few times, trying to smile which looked more like a grimace but her mother sighed, reassured anyway.

"Are you in pain, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny focused a moment on her body but everything seemed okay. She shook her head.

"Ginny? What happened? Where are-" Her mother couldn't finish because just outside the wards a crack sounded, signalling that someone had apparated.

Ron took a short look at them before disappearing into the kitchen. He returned with his chalk white brothers just behind him. Bill had crossed the room as fast as she had never seen him move before. He was at her side in an instant, hugging her with tears in his eyes. Over his shoulder Ginny could see her shocked mother.

"Bill? What happened?"

But Bill didn't say anything, he just hugged her harder.

"She was nearly... killed." Charlie had trouble saying the last word.

"SHE WAS WHAT?"

Only Ginny winced, everybody else seemed to be so caught up in the idea of her being dead that they weren't surprised her mother screamed.

"She was nearly killed, Mum." Her mother sat down just beside her on the couch, obviously trying to calm down. One of her hands was resting just above her heart.

"What... what happened... who? Why?"

Charlie's eyes met hers, asking her silently if she wanted to tell the story. She shook her head.

"She... Death Eaters arrived and there were Aurors and some people from the Order and... We lost her in the chaos and Dad was panicking as were Bill and I... she... turned up again and as soon as I saw her, I tried to get to her but... but he was faster... and... he... he nearly killed her... the Killing Curse hit the ground just inches from where she had lain."

Tears were forming in her mother's eyes, while her second oldest son talked. Ron, Hermione and Damy were shocked as well. When he had finished silence stretched between them.

"Do you know who...?"

Ginny lowered her gaze to the ground, afraid to catch Hermione's eyes when Charlie said his name. It wasn't Charlie through who said it. It was Bill who stood up, leaving her mother room to hug her again. "The Dark Prince."

"He... what?" It was Damien who had spoken. Ginny didn't dare to meet his eye.

"He really did. Nearly everyone who was there saw it. It was just because of Dad... I never saw him reacting so fast. I always wondered where all the Quidditch genes came from..."

"Yeah... he threw the Portkey to her and she caught it right from the air."

"But... but... Harry... he... he wouldn't. He... saved her... didn't he Ginny?" Damien's voice was thickened by tears.

Ginny nodded in confirmation. Her mother's grip around her shoulder tightened. "When did he...?"

"Her mysterious saviour... the one she couldn't stop talking about."

Ginny felt heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Why didn't I... why don't I know about this? How long have you known it was him?"

It was Ron who spoke this time. "He... he caught her once at a Quidditch practice... Ginny knew then that it was him."

Ginny could practically see all their eyes on her.

"Are you sure Ginny...?"

She nodded, not trusting her own voice.

"How do you know that it was really him?"

"I..." – she cleared her throat – "I just did."

"Mr. Potter told us it was possible as well... he told us about your children Madam Pomfrey", added Hermione.

"Yes, he saved them. I can't understand how he..." She trailed off, not finishing her sentence. Ginny could imagine what she was seeing now. The picture of him sitting on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing, laughing, while she messed his hair up, he calling her Poppy... Ginny swallowed. It wasn't the right time to think about things like this. There would never be the right time for this. Not after... after that.

All of them were lost in their own thoughts. It was her mother who broke the silence.

"Where is... where is Arthur?"

"The last thing I saw was him starting a duel with... with you know... _him_."

xxx

The moment he saw his only daughter on the ground, the Dark Prince towering over her, was the moment his heart stopped beating. His wand was trained on her and Arthur couldn't help the desperate call of her name that escaped him. It was what caught everybody's attention.

Everything happened so fast after that. The Killing Curse. Him throwing the glass orb. She disappearing. _His _eyes moved to him after they had stared at to the ground where his little girl had lain.

Fury welt up inside of him as he stared at the Dark Prince who stared right back. It was wrong to call him any other thing. He wasn't a boy as he would call his own sons even if he was younger than most of them. He wasn't worth to be called the name Lily and James had given him. That would be like comparing him to the little young boy he once had been. It was wrong.

A curse came from the Dark Prince's mouth right to him. He threw up a shield but the curse went right through, throwing him back. Someone was laughing, but Arthur got back to his feet, glaring hatefully at his attacker. He threw one of his own spells, missing him by a great deal, which allowed him to get closer to him.

He nearly stood where Ginny had lain now... another wave of fury crashed into him. "What do you want from my girl?"

"That is none of your concern!"

"None of my concern! She is my daughter!" The Dark Prince only sneered at him, which got Arthur even more furious. "Leave her alone! She is just an innocent girl."

He laughed. "Innocent?"

Arthur frowned, but before he could think of anything to say a spell hit where he just had stood. He looked up, finding You-Know-Who's eyes on him or more precise on him and the one he was duelling with. He swallowed, but focused his eyes on the duel again anyway.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Albus was trying to speed his duel up, but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's main attention remained on them.

He decided not to waste more thoughts on that when a curse the Dark Prince cast, hit him, causing a long scratch to appear on his arm. Blood dropped from it on his clothes. For a moment he thought about what Molly would say.

They exchanged a few spells and Arthur noticed that he wouldn't be able to handle this duel any longer if he didn't try something different to make the Dark Prince falter in his concentration.

"Of course my little girl is innocent. I don't know why you would believe different!"

"Oh... I don't know, but she didn't seem to be that innocent when she begged for my _attention_."

The way he emphasized attention made Arthur feel sick. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

The Dark Prince laughed, which interrupted his next spell, which was a good thing since Arthur had no idea what that could have been. The wand movement was unknown to him.

"I didn't believe you would know about it... your daughter was very keen to be _pleased_."

"You... YOU'RE LYING!"

He only got a smirk in response, which made his blood boil. A not so friendly spell he had caught up in another duel with a Death Eater a long time ago left his lips, which brought the famous shield charm up, he had heard the other Order members talk about.

"Oh really... Why would I do that?"

"You are just making this up. Ginny would never want that. She wouldn't even come near you, not if you didn't- you...! You forced her! You hurt her...!"

Something snapped inside Arthur that moment and before he really knew what he was doing a torture curse came from his mouth, but the Dark Prince just ducked out of the way.

"You can ask her yourself... but you would have to return home for that..." A dark spell he had never seen before flew his way, but before he could react – he wasn't even sure what he would have done – a wall built itself up in front of him. It was blasted apart by the spell.

He gave Albus a relieved smile in return. The Dark Prince was looking at Albus as well but in contrast to him he was glaring.

Just beside them, the duel between You-Know-Who and Albus sped up and more spells than before where exchanged. It seemed as if now He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was interested in making Albus focus on him.

A few of the Aurors couldn't help but watch as the two greatest wizards in history duelled and Arthur thought he saw something which could have been concern in the Dark Prince's eyes as they, too, paused in their duelling.

Ryan – one of the young new Order members – seemed to think this was the perfect moment to land a spell on the Dark Prince and to Arthur's surprise he really hit.

A few things happened so fast after that, that Arthur nearly didn't see them all. The spell tore through the Prince's clothes, destroying not only the robe he was wearing but leaving an angry burn as well. Not before the sleeve of the cloak had touched the ground, did the green light of the killing curse performed by You-Know-Who hit Ryan. He was thrown back, hitting the ground. He didn't move again after that.

Surprise was visible on Albus' face as he looked from the Dark Prince to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to Ryan. There was a second of silence, before-

"Retreat!" You-Know-Who's voice reverberated through the alley making everyone who hadn't already turned around, spin towards him.

The Dark Prince threw a last spell at Arthur which seemed rather dangerous, but it was Albus who blocked it for him with a flick of his wand. He got a furious glare from the Prince in return, but finally the Dark Prince mumbled something before disappearing. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Death Eaters disappeared as well... they probably had Portkeys on them, otherwise they wouldn't have got through the anti-apparition wards.

xxx

After the attack on which two Order members and one Auror had died, dread had settled on the Order of the Phoenix.

They had lost four members in one month. Arthur looked around the table noticing the empty chairs. This wasn't a full meeting and some were going to stay empty but a few of them would never be used by the people that should use them.

It wasn't even necessary to only think about the ones that had fallen in the last month. Before them there had been other people sitting on those chairs. People who had died as well. His brother's-in-law for example. Molly didn't like to talk about them, which he found sad. He couldn't imagine that they would like her to ignore it... them.

His thoughts were interrupted by James and Lily Potter entering. Sirius Black was trailing behind them, talking quietly to Lily.

James saw him and nodded. He seemed to hesitate, but finally he crossed the room coming to a stop just beside his and Molly's chairs.

He was looking to the ground. "I... I... I'm so sorry."

Arthur's brow furrowed. "About what?"

"Harry... Ginny..."

Arthur wanted to close his eyes a moment to keep the images away but he didn't. "It isn't your fault, James."

"He is my son, Arthur... my flesh and blood... I never... I never ever thought this would happen."

"I don't think any of us did."

James nodded and tried to smile. It didn't look like his usual ones.

Dumbledore entered the room, closing the door behind him. James nodded again and sat down on his own chair, further down the table.

All in all there weren't many people present. There were Dumbledore, Lily, James, Sirius, Molly, Mad-Eye Moody, the young Auror Tonks and he, Arthur. Arthur rather thought it strange... he had believed there to be more people. They were going to talk about the attack on Diagon Alley, weren't they?

"As you probably know by now, Harry, and Arthur's and Molly's youngest, Ginny have an encounter on the attack on Diagon Alley. I was as shocked as everyone present. Arthur, you duelled with him after... after that incident. I heard a few pieces of your conversation but not all of it. I thought it was rather interesting. Could you repeat what you remember of it?"

Arthur tried to find out what was the reason behind all this, why Albus was interested in this, but he nodded. "Yes, I had. He... he made it seem as if he had some kind of... _relationship –_ if that is the right word – with her." His voice sounded tired even to his own ears.

The others stared at him in shock, but it was Molly who voiced her thoughts. "He... he said WHAT? Why haven't you told me?"

"I didn't think he was telling the truth." He was looking at Albus while saying that.

"Yes, my impression was a _relationship_ as well... of course we can't be sure, Arthur. It could have been a simple trick to make you lose control, but... What if it isn't?"

"But... Albus... I mean, I was with him at Hogwarts, I would know if there was something going on between them."

"In the beginning you were at his side the whole time, I know James... but after some time, when you were sure he wouldn't hurt Damien... isn't it possible...?"

"I... I don't know, I mean, I never saw them togeth-" He stopped suddenly, furrowing his brows, deep in thought. "There were always the others – Ron, Hermione and Damien – present but I believe I can remember one time when I found them alone..."

"When was that James?"

"Sometime in the beginning... they were in the library... Harry wanted to do homework... they... they were reaching for the same book, I believe." His frown increased and he even closed his eyes, probably trying to remember that scene.

"We can use my pensieve James... it won't take me long to bring it here."

Arthur wondered why James shuddered... but then he remembered what they had told at on Order meeting, trying to make the others see reason about... about the Dark Prince. He had watched his son's memories in that pensieve before. Arthur highly doubted they were nice memories.

"No... it is okay... I believe I'm just mixing that memory with another one... I remember really clearly that he said that they were reaching for the same book, but I kind of think her back was turned to the bookshelf. But... that is not really logical is it?"

Sirius' raised one of his brows. "That sounds like an excuse James... I can't believe it... one of the Marauders tricked in this uncreative way... Shame on you." James threw Sirius a dirty glare.

"What I don't understand Albus" interrupted Moody "is why we are talking about this, why we are discussing him at _every bloody_ meeting! And if they had a relationship...? Hell, if they shagged... It doesn't matter. We have to find him, capture him, make him pay and not waste our time with this stupid nonsense."

Molly and Arthur had flinched at the 'shagging' part and from the corner of his eyes he saw Lily doing the same.

"Don't you see? If there is something, there may be a path to reach him... and we have to reach him. We really do."

"Then let's question the girl and go on with it. I don't know why you all of you have to do it the complicated way." Moody said and Dumbledore looked around the faces, watching Arthur and Molly longer than the rest.

"Yes, Alastor, I believe you are right."

xxx

AN: For all of those who are interested: I made a video for this fanfiction and a trailer not so long ago. You can find both when you visit my profile and press "Homepage". They are both marked with [TL].


	11. Revelation

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Ten – Revelation**

After the Order meeting in which they had decided to talk to Ginny – Molly hadn't been amused, but after Arthur had talked to her for an hour in private, she had finally agreed – they had come to the agreement that they would come to the Burrow the next day.

It was Molly's task to prepare Ginny, so that she wouldn't be as shocked. Nothing was explained to her about _why_ they wanted to talk to her, only _that_ they wanted to talk to her.

While all of this was going on, Ginny was at the Burrow trying to get over the attack on Diagon Alley. She hadn't panicked again, but her head was still full of images she couldn't banish from her mind. She tried not to think too much about it but that was rather difficult. Every time she closed her eyes there was a flash of green light or the exploding book shop, or Death Eaters or him. It wouldn't stop.

What didn't make it any easier was the fact that she was forced to stay in her room... not that there was anyone forcing her. It was just that she didn't want to leave it because Hermione was staying over... and there were her brothers.

It was complicated not to get into their way since they all wanted to spend time with her, wanted to be around her, talk to her, wanted to ask her what had happened... okay that had stopped after she had screamed right in Bill's face. Even the twins hadn't dared to ask her again.

She was feeling a bit nervous as well... in only a few minutes some of the Order members where to come to ask her some questions. She supposed they were about the attack on Diagon Alley. Maybe they wanted to know why _he_ had come for her... she planned to say she didn't know.

Other than that she didn't know what they could possible want from her. It was not as if they could know what she had done... there was that feeling in her stomach and that little voice in her head that told her that it could be possible but she tried not to listen. That wasn't the case. That couldn't be the case.

With a last glance at the clock on her bedside table, she took a deep breath and smoothed down her clothes. She had waited for the exact time to arrive. She didn't want to be early. Even if all she had to do was to go downstairs. Being early would mean that her whole family was still there, that there was time to talk...

She opened her door, looking outside before stepping into the hall. No one was there but she heard voices from downstairs.

Silently she made her way downstairs. The voices got louder. She recognised her mother and Ron. They were arguing. As soon as she had reached the end of the stairs, she took a look around.

Her mother and Ron were standing just a few feet to her right, exchanging reasons why they should stay or why they shouldn't. Hermione and Damien were sitting at the table together with all her other brothers, her father, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody.

Ginny tried to take a calming breathbut it didn't really help. She coughed to make them realise she was there.

Her mother stopped and turned towards her.

"Ginny... very good you are here. Take a seat." Ginny nodded, while her mother turned her attention back to Ron. "And you will go upstairs! I don't want to hear a thing from you."

"But, Mum...!"

"Nothing, Ronald! Upstairs. Now!"

"I don't understand..."

The twins sniggered. "Oh Ronnie... let us explain it to you."

"Going upstairs means you go to the stairs over there and then you step onto the first one, then the second-"

"Shut up you two!" Ron's ears were turning red. "Why is Ginny allowed to stay? Why does she even have to come? What is it you are talking with her about? Why can't we stay as well...?"

"That is none of your concern, Ron. You will go upstairs this very instant or you will have to help even more tomorrow."

Ron mumbled something Ginny didn't catch before turning around, storming up the stairs. Hermione and Damien followed him. Upstairs a door slammed shut. In any other situation Ginny would have grinned. She didn't feel like grinning any more.

Her mother turned around, eyeing her other sons. She seemed to think about something. "Upstairs."

"What?", they said as one.

"All of you... upstairs."

There was chaos for a few minutes as they all argued at the same time. Ginny caught a few pieces of them: "But, Mum...!", "We are members of the Order, Mum!", "You can't just throw us out", "We are old enough".

Her mother didn't even blink, but kept her pose staring at one after the other. Finally it was Bill who got his siblings to be silent and he was the one who spoke for all of them.

"Mum... why do you think we have to leave? All of us are members of the Order and we know that is has something to do with that. It is our right to be here, to hear what you are talking about. We aren't twelve anymore!"

"Oh, I know all of that, William." Bill winced slightly as she used his full name. "But this is Ginny we are talking about and we've got a few questions to ask her. I believe it will be easier for her to talk about what happened if not all of her brothers are sitting there to listen. This is just some privacy for _her_, for_ Ginny_."

She looked at each of them again, before at least Percy stood up and left the room, going upstairs. Charlie and Bill followed him and after a last glance at her Fred and George went as well.

Her mother turned towards her, giving her a reassuring smile. "Do you want to eat something, dear? Something to drink?" She didn't even give Ginny enough time to answer; instead she just went to the oven pulling something out. She filled a plate and a goblet of something to drink.

A few minutes later Ginny had a plate loaded with food in front of her, her mother sitting just across the table watching together with her father and Tonks how she tried to eat a few bites. Moody was scanning the room with both of his eyes.

"Albus will be here any minute now, and then we will begin."

Ginny nearly choked on a bite of beef. Her Headmaster was coming? Was it really that important? A new wave of panic crashed down upon her. They couldn't know, she told herself, repeating it over and over in her head.

She ate way more slowly than usually and she knew her mother noticed but she didn't say anything.

When the fire finally roared to life and Professor Dumbledore stepped out, Ginny was nearly relieved to see him. She drank a last gulp of the Pumpkin Juice before pushing the plate aside. Her mother took the hint and brought it back to the counter.

"Good evening, everybody."

"Good evening, Albus."

Ginny kept silent.

Her Headmaster moved to the end of the table, where he conjured his own armchair.

"I'm sorry Molly, but my bones aren't the same they used to be."

"No apology needed. Can I make you something to drink? Would any of you like something?"

"A cup of tea would be lovely."

"Of course, of course." Her mother bustled about the kitchen taking cups from the cupboard and setting up water.

Ginny watched her, making it possible to avoid the other's gazes.

"Very well... As your mother probably told you, Miss Weasley, we are here to ask you a few questions about the attack on Diagon Alley a few days ago. Would you please be so kind and tell us about it from your point of view?"

She forced herself to nod, focusing even harder on her mother who now piled up some biscuits.

"I... we walked along the main street and... and Tonks had this feeling that something wasn't quite right. She... she pulled at my arm and told Bill and Charlie to hurry up. They did... and... We were going towards Flourish and Blotts and... There was this young girl and her mother... and they were walking away from the shop and suddenly it exploded." She paused, trying to clear her head, trying to repress the images, trying to forget that day. It didn't work.

She saw Professor Dumbledore nodding from the corner of her eye. "The Aurors later found out that the explosion was caused by a dark artefact placed there several days before. It was hidden in some kind of book imitation which was the reason why it wasn't detected... but please go on."

"There was chaos everywhere. I saw Mum and the others disappear with one of the Portkeys and I tried to find my wand... I got it but lost sight of my father... I... I thought I had caught sight of..." She remembered seeing him standing on the roof, cloak and hair blowing in the wind "of someone from school, I ran towards him. It didn't take me long to figure out that I was mistaken, but I had lost the others in the crowd. Death Eaters arrived from everywhere and people were fleeing... the Aurors came and fought with them. I... I searched protection from the walls of a shop, but there were more Death Eaters coming... and I... I saw this empty alley and made a run for it... but there were Death Eaters coming from there as well... I... I run back and got caught up in the chaos again... I... I fell and I... _he_ was there and... and... you know the rest."

They all remained silent and even her mother had stopped her work. Ginny thought she saw her wiping away some tears before she continued piling up the biscuits. The water was boiling and her mother poured it into a pot.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley... Arthur, could you tell us what happened after she... left?"

Her father nodded. "I... I began a duel with him." Ginny remembered how her mother had screamed when she found out and how much she had cried when he had returned home with a few bruises but alive. "I was so angry. I asked him what he wanted with my little girl, but he just said that that wasn't anything that concerned me. I told him to leave her alone."

Moody snorted, but he didn't say anything. Ginny's heart was racing and she prayed that he hadn't said anything. They had said it was a secret. He couldn't tell. She felt childish while only thinking that.

"I... he..." Her father took a deep breath. "He implied that he had... that he had some kind of relationship with you... a... a romantic one."

Ginny's breath hitched. She knew she had to say something. "He... he _what_?" Her voice was so high it hurt her own ears. She winced. How very believable.

Her father didn't repeat what he had said. He looked at his hands which were folded on his lap. Her mother, who had placed the tea and the cups on the table while her father was talking, rearranged the cups, staring intensely at them. Ginny knew that she was paying attention even if she tried to divert from it.

"He... he lied! I never... we never... there was never a relationship between us. Never!"

Her mother gave a sigh, stopping her actions. "Very good! Now we know that there wasn't anything and we can leave her be! Does anyone want to eat something?"

Ginny was about to smile, believing that she had found a way out of this, but her Headmaster opened his mouth again. "Are you sure Miss Weasley?"

"Of course I am sure!" Professor Dumbledore just looked at her. She looked right back, trying to find words to deny everything. "He spent some time with us but it was never like that!"

"You don't have to worry about consequences of any sort if you had a relationship with him Miss Weasley. Nothing is wrong with that. He seemed to be quite popular with the girls and I heard several of them talking about how handsome he was."

"No...! It wasn't like _that_!"

"It could have happened to anyone. You don't have to be ashamed, Miss Weasley."

"I really don't know what he was talking about."

He just looked at her, his eyes were not twinkling. She swallowed and closed her eyes. There wasn't really a way out of this. She could deny all she wanted. They didn't believe her. She stared down at her hands, not meeting anyone's eyes.

„Mum… Dad… please forgive me."

xxx

No. That couldn't be. Not his little girl... not... not Ginny. That couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. Why couldn't he have chosen another girl? No, he didn't wish that upon any girl... but did it have to be his sweet little Ginny?

"Did he... did he force you to _do_ anything you didn't want to?"

His daughter looked up, meeting his eyes. There was pain, so much pain in them. "No, he didn't."

Too much pain for that to be real. "You don't have to lie for him."

"I'm not."

"It isn't your fault if he forced you to do anything."

"He didn't."

"You don't have to feel ashamed. He was the one doing that to you... you... you can tell us, Ginny."

"He didn't force me to anything."

"Ginny..."

"DAD HE DIDN'T! I DID IT WILLINGLY OKAY?"

"You... you did _it_ willingly?"

"Yes, I did _everything_ voluntarily."

"You... you did? But... but why?"

"I... I trusted him."

"But why couldn't you... why couldn't you take another boy... you are way too young to do _that_ anyway."

"I'm absolutely not too young for what we did."

There were protests around the table – especially from her mother and father of course. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"But... you are only fifteen, Ginny... fifteen."

"What is your point, Dad? All the girls my age are doing that."

"What? Aren't you all too young for that? We were a lot older than that!"

Ginny looked at him, confused. "You sure as hell weren't that prude."

"Your father is shocked that you were shagging him, Weasley."

Ginny stared at both of them shocked, before blushing furiously at Moody's comment. "WHAT? Oh…! I haven't… I mean… we didn't… oh god… you thought we have…"

"You didn't…?"

"No!"

"Oh thank Merlin." Arthur relaxed somewhat after that. His worst fear wasn't true. They hadn't taken that step and he hadn't forced her into something. He looked at his daughter, sitting there, looking down at her hands, now after she stopped defending herself and... him. She looked again like she had done those past days, even the days before the attack he realised. She looked... broken. Arthur realised then that it didn't matter how far they had went. She had trusted him. With a shudder he thought back to the flying Killing Curse. She had trusted him.

xxx

It hurt her so much... to see her little girl sitting there hunched over. She looked like she was in so much pain that Molly only wanted to sit with her, to hug her, to make the pain go away like she had done when Ginny was younger, when all she had to do was wipe the tears away and tip her wand to the hurt leg or arm, healing the bruise.

Ginny looked... she looked like a girl with a broken heart. Molly shuddered. She didn't want to think about that, she didn't want to believe that. She hadn't thought that could possibly be true. She had thought it was just some lie, told to Arthur to make him angry, to make him lose control. It was true.

Her little girl, her only girl had... had spent time with him, had kissed him, had trusted him... and he had used her, had broken her, had made her like that. It was his fault that she was like that. That she had refused to come downstairs, that she hadn't felt like playing Quidditch like she did since she had made the team, since she had shown her brothers what it meant to be able to play Quidditch. Oh, she had been so proud... and now there seemed to be nothing left of this happy little girl.

Molly felt anger well up inside of her. She felt like screaming at someone... at him. But he wasn't there and she was glad he wasn't even if that wish inside of her couldn't become reality this way.

It was the moment that something died inside of her and with a start she realised that it was some of her hope.

Albus said that he was the boy who was the only one able to save them. A boy they had to capture, to make them see the Good, to make him fight. A boy all their hope was placed on.

In the last days and weeks when all those other Order members had stopped listening to Albus, had protested about being nice and kind to him to make him see that they were the better side that it was worth fighting for them, that they were right and You-Know-Who was wrong... Molly had stood at Albus' side, believing that he was just a boy and that he needed a mother to take care of him. She had never meet him, had only caught a glimpse of him, but she was sure that Albus was right, that there was still hope.

There wasn't now. What kind of hero, what kind of saviour broke the hearts of little girls? Of her little girl? Of Ginny? What purpose had he? Was that his sick idea of fun?

She looked at her daughter again. Whatever she could do, she swore herself, she would do to keep him away from her, to protect her from him, to make sure that she was never hurt by him again.

xxx

Moody kept himself from saying anything because he knew that Albus expected him to be silent but he didn't like it anyway. He didn't want to be here, but Albus had asked him to come, had argued that he noticed things more than most and that they, in fact, needed such things as much as possible. But there was nothing to see. They were all acting like she was the first girl to trust the wrong boy. There were endless numbers of them... girls and women with broken hearts. Did it really matter?

No, it didn't. Maybe it was somehow amusing to see those girls and women trying to give reasons why they trusted him or their fathers giving reasons why they shouldn't. But really the Weasley girl had to get over it and get done with it.

It was way more important that they asked her what she talked with him about, what she knew about him. Moody was rather sure that she knew at least something.

He would have told her a few things, maybe not something really important since he was rather clever but he couldn't be that good.

Maybe something that didn't seem to be important to him or to her but what was important for Moody, for the Order, for the Ministry, for arresting him, for making him pay.

Alice and Frank. His blood boiled whenever he thought about them and this little... shit thinking he could get away with it but he was just wrong because he, Alastor Moody, he would do something about it and if it was the last thing he did.

Now that they knew there had been something between the Weasley girl and that so called Prince, they had to do something.

They were all cuddling her, trying to know what they had done. He couldn't care less what they did.

He wanted to get information. The best would be to have a look at her memories, see if there was just _anything _to get an advantage.

Moody didn't like to say it, but they were lost if they hadn't one. The reward notice had been posted but there was just nothing. No hints, no plans, just nothing. The best damn Aurors worked on this, the Order worked on this and there was just _nothing_.

Maybe this little girl was the key to everything and he would be damned if he didn't use that. They needed to get him away from that monster because that monster kept him safe and the last thing they needed was another monster trying to step into his shoes, learning more every minute, getting better, getting physical stronger, getting magically stronger. He dreaded the day he would come of age.

There was no way they could let that happen... ever. He had to be eliminated beforehand. They just couldn't _see_. He was dangerous... not their saviour.

xxx

Hermione had stopped listening to the conversation downstairs as soon as she had an idea what they would be talking about, trying to position herself as near to the door as possible.

It was only her that would be able to stop Ron and Damien from storming into the meeting after all. She had tried to stop them from hearing it altogether but that had been impossible. Once they knew they were able to use the Extendable Ears, Ron and Damien wanted to use them.

Hermione knew that Ginny wouldn't like them knowing as well. She wouldn't like anyone else knowing for that matter. It was the only reason why she kept silent. If it had been any other way she would have told someone. But she knew that it would hurt Ginny even more... and Ginny was in so much pain already.

Hermione had tried to talk to her – more than once – but Ginny didn't want to talk, so she had stopped. Ginny wanted to be alone as much as possible... Hermione had stopped being in her room whenever it was avoidable. She only slept and got dressed there.

She did homework in the kitchen, she read in the living room, it didn't matter how loud it was. It was better she wasn't able to read as it was to sit with Ginny in her room, making her even more uncomfortable.

Ginny had nightmares as well. Hermione believed that she was sleeping in the day and in the night... or that she was trying to sleep as much as possible even if it meant nightmares. Hermione was worried about her friend. She was nearly glad that it seemed that finally someone had found out. A look at Ron and Damien told her what she had to know, seeing as Ron pulled out his Extendable Ear, looking shocked. Damien even forgot to pull out his, but looked just as shocked.

Ron stood up, crossing the distance from his bed to the door in an instant. Hermione was on her feet as well, blocking the way out.

He tried to push her aside, but she didn't move. "Hermione...!"

"Ron sit on your bed and calm down!"

"Calm down? I'm totally calm! And now let me pass!" Instead of moving away she stepped even closer to the door. "Hermione, you don't know what is going on. LET ME BLOODY PASS!"

There were people running down the steps. Hermione tried to listen and wasn't paying attention to Ron, which he used to push her aside. She stumbled, but caught herself. Before she could do anything to stop him, Ron was out of the door, Damien at his heels.

Hermione closed her eyes a second, remembering the day Ginny got back to the Tower, tears streaming down her cheeks. She got to help her friend. She was after the two of them seconds later.

She caught up with them before they were in the kitchen. All the other Weasley's were there, but all of Ginny's brothers were standing and shouting above each other's heads.

Ginny was sitting at the table, her eyes wide open. There was fear on her face as she stared from one to the other.

xxx

"How could you do that to us?"

"You betrayed our family!"

"We should watch her memories, find places to strike him."

"Ron you didn't look after her!"

"If I still had been at Hogwarts none of this would have happened!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"This is all your fault!"

"Why did you do that?"

"We can't trust you now!"

"It isn't her fault! It's his!"

"How... how could you be so naive?"

"You are just a little girl!"

"We will never forgive you for that!"

"I will never forgive him!"

"Why did you trust him?"

"Do you give him information?"

"Do you betray the Order as well?"

"Shut up! All of you shut up!"

"Are you still seeing him?"

"Do you leave the family now?"

"I know now why you hide in your room all the time! I would as well!"

"Shame on yourself!"

"I don't want her to be part of this family anymore!"

"Will you start calling Hermione a _Mudblood_ as well?"

"Will you start hanging out with Malfoy now?"

"Are you happy all those people died?"

"Did you displease him and so he tried to get rid of you?"

"I believe you just got yourself in years of help in the household!"

"Fred!"

"I'm George!"

"You are one of the twins that is enough!"

"And now...?"

"Working in the household... really?"

"What...? I bet you that that is true."

"There will be no money gambling in this house!"

"Let's go outside then!"

"Forget it, Fred!"

"I'm Geo-"

"Nice try brother, but we won't forget her...!"

"Ginny! How could you do that?"

"Why don't you say anything!"

"Tell us that we are blood traitors, that you don't deserve such a family!"

"Call Dad a freak for playing with Muggle things!"

"Tell us that you are better than us!

"That _he_ is better than we are!"

"Is he better than we are? Tell us!"

"I WANT YOU TO SAY IT!"

"Are you scared?"

"You deserve everything you got!"

"SHUT UP!"

"This is your fault, Ron!"

"MY FAULT?"

"Yes! It was your task to take care of her!"

"And how exactly should I have done that...?"

"I told you and the twins how to do it!"

"You should have noticed his interest!"

"And her interest!"

"You should have noticed there was something!"

"How long has this been going on anyway?"

"I don't want to clean my room!"

"FRED! GEORGE! This is nothing to joke about!"

"I don't want to sleep in the same house!"

"Did you kill anyone yet?"

"I think she has to leave!"

"I don't trust her around me!"

The sentences were crashing into her, burning into her skin and into her memory. Later on she would be able to repeat every single one. It didn't even matter who said what. It was her family. Her family's opinion. Nothing else mattered. There were right. Tears were forming in her eyes, running down her cheeks as they had so many times the last weeks.

She had thought that she had cried them all, but it seemed as if there were new ones every time. There was a second when she wanted to scream back but she didn't. She deserved this. They were right. How could she say anything if they were right about everything they said? She didn't even trust herself anymore! She had killed! She was the reason for all this shit.

With shaking legs she stood up and ran out of the room, just away from the glares, the words, the unspoken as well as the spoken. Hermione's glances full of pity and the 'I told you so' she had never said echoed in her head. Her brothers' hate. Her mother's silence. Her father's broken look. Tonks' black hair. It was too much.

She stumbled and fell, but she stood up again, taking two or three steps at once. As soon as she was in her room she locked the door.

She had to get away.

This was so easy. It would be so easy. Just a few things in a bag. A pullover over her shirt. A scarf around her neck. Opening the window. And without really thinking and at the same time so many thoughts inside her head, she did what a second ago was just another thought.

She grabbed her broom, sat on it and she was out of the window. It was night, the stars shone above her, the air was cold and she felt cold, but as long as it was this cold she couldn't think. She loosened her scarf, embraced the wind in her hair and flew.

She flew as fast as she could, passed the wards, but flew on and on. She didn't stop, she didn't look back. Just out into the night. Away from all of it.

xxx

Albus Dumbledore was the only one who noticed that Miss Weasley ran out of the room. Her brothers were screaming insults and comments at each other's heads; her mother was sitting there, not enough strength to silence all of them. She had tried of course, but she couldn't stop this. Her father hadn't even tried.

Albus himself thought about stopping this but didn't. They were grown up and they knew what they were doing. They had a right to say what they wanted to say. Everybody had that right, even if one didn't like what the other one had to say. It got too much soon and after Ginny had left the room, he decided to interfere.

He raised his voice and let a bit of his magic run free while asking them to please be quiet. They were. Beside many disadvantages there were a few advantages of being one of the greatest wizards alive.

They seemed to look for Miss Weasley. "She went upstairs" They turned into his direction, not saying anything but waiting for him to say something. "You should try to understand her."

Charlie opened his mouth, but a motion with his hand brought him to close it again. "She is a young girl, fifteen years old. She is just starting to look at the other gender. She knows all the boys her age and finds them 'boring'. Additionally all the boys know that she has six older brothers, who will hurt them if they come too close to her. Maybe she decides she will wait for someone to come to her, maybe she is sure that she just hasn't found the one... and then there is this terrible attack in Hogsmeade, one of the places she felt absolutely safe. She is shaken, she nearly dies, but there is this mysterious boy who saves her and risks his own life in the process. Of course she is affected, fascinated and has maybe a little crush as well. She searches for him for months and finally she meets him. He is different, he saved her, he isn't scared, he is handsome and even if he wasn't very friendly to me, I'm sure he can be really charming if he wants to be. Voldemort was as well... is as well. No one would follow him if he wasn't. She was influenced, she was taken... but forbid herself to even think about him... and then he saves her again and again and she believes he can't be that dark, that bad, if he risked his life to save hers. She thinks that she can change him. She trusted him. Some of you spent time with him. She saw how he could be and maybe she saw something he wanted her to see... but she trusted him. Her heart thought it was all right to trust him, to like him. She feels just as betrayed, just as hurt as you do. And now imagine someone would have come to you to tell you that you aren't loyal to the family because you don't stand at their side, that you don't help them, that you are a traitor because they need so much help! What would you have done?"

The faces around him had gone pale and at some points someone had tried to say something but after some time they just had sat and listened.

"Nymphadora, maybe you should go and get Miss Weasley so her family can tell her how very sorry they are."

The young Auror nodded, stood up and went upstairs. They listened to her taking the steps and stumbling. Albus smiled into his beard, but only Moody noticed. The rest of them were too caught up in their own thoughts, definitely trying to think of something to say to their younger sister when she returned.

There was a few minutes silence before only one person came back down. Albus frowned.

„Tonks? What is it?" It was Molly who spoke.

"Doesn't she want to talk to us, Nymphadora?"

"It's not… She's… Ginny's missing."


	12. Walking With The Enemy

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Eleven – Walking With The Enemy**

"I don't want to go."

"Harry...!"

"I always work alone, father... always!"

"This isn't a mission for one person and there isn't anyone else I'm trusting as much as I trust you."

Harry rubbed his eyes, the dark circles under his eyes hidden to Lord Voldemort. He wasn't sleeping well, but there was no need for anyone to know that. He had even tried a Dreamless Sleep Potion but of course he couldn't take it too often. It didn't help. He had searched for another way to keep the nightmares away. He didn't find one. For a second he had thought about telling his father about it, so that he could try to find a way... but he would have to explain to him _what_ he was dreaming about.

_I'm dreaming about a girl_. That would go over really well. He would probably try to give him 'The Talk' again. He nearly snorted at that thought. Not that he was dreaming that way about her. He almost wished he did. That was something one could deal with. But those dreams...

He shuddered and in trying to get away from the images he turned his attention towards his father once more.

"If there is no other way I will of course do it."

"Very well."

"Who did you plan to send along?"

"Bella... and Fenrir Greyback."

"Greyback?" Harry hadn't met him in person, but he had heard rumours about him. Rumours about him and little innocent children being bitten to become werewolves.

"Yes. There has to be a werewolf with you."

"Why does it have to be him?"

"Fenrir has a leading role with the werewolves already on our side. We can't ignore that even if... you heard the rumours?"

"Of course."

"Even if that is what he is doing. We would lose many followers... and if tonight everything happens as it should we will gain even more. You know how much better they are than humans... at the aspect of war."

Harry nodded. Werewolves were faster... harder to kill... better killers.

"Will he listen to me?"

His father sighed, rubbing his nose. Harry didn't think there were many people who had seen him this... human. "I hope so."

"You don't know."

"I can only guess..."

Harry nodded. "Does he listen to you?"

"Most of the time."

"Wow... I thought those who don't listen were extinct."

"Not _all_ people do what I want." He gave Harry a pointed look. Harry grinned in return. "But he won't try anything against you. I will make sure of that. Otherwise I would never risk you going with him. And Bella is there. She would do anything to keep you save."

"I don't need a protector and I don't need Bella."

"Could have tricked me... that fool in Diagon Alley..."

Harry sighed. They had had that discussion. His father had argued that he had to take better care of himself. Really. This was war. People got hurt. He was human after all. Of course he got hurt. The difference was that he wasn't killed. "It was a bruise...! Nothing serious, nothing that could have killed me."

"It could have been."

"It wasn't."

His father nodded. Both of them knew that Harry had trained even harder after that incident; that he was getting even better.

"Which newspaper was it again?"

"Some rubbish magazine called the Quibbler."

Harry lifted one of his eyebrows, but nodded. His father got up from his seat and he did as well. For a moment they stood, just looking at each other. His father placed his arms on his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.

The names, the locations and some information about Greyback crashed into his mind.

xxx

"Ginny?"

"Can I come in?"

"Your mother just flooed. You are missing from home."

"She did...?"

Luna nodded and opened the door even wider. Ginny entered, looking around the small room, before placing her broom in one corner.

"You look like a herwurtz got to you."

"A what?"

"A herwurtz... they make people all sad and depressed... they aren't very nice creatures."

"Oh... yeah I believe one of those found me."

They made their way into the living room, where both of them sat down.

"I'm sorry.", said Luna.

"For what?" asked Ginny confused. She hadn't done anything.

"I haven't got anything to help here. I could make you a necklace, but I'm not sure that will work."

"It is okay, Luna. There is no need for you to do that. I'm sure it will go away."

Luna smiled. "I will do one anyway. You sit down... I'll call your mother, make a necklace... I believe... huh... little happy balls will do..."

"No! Don't... don't call my mother please."

"Fighting with the family isn't good, Ginevra."

"Yes... I... I know... but I... I need the distance for a moment. Luna, please."

"The herwurtz is worse than I expected! You really need a necklace." She stood up and made her way towards one of the shelves where glasses filled with many different little things were lined up. Luna grabbed one with little multicoloured pearls and another one with cord.

She sat down and worked silently, stringing more and more on the cord, all different colours. It seemed that she had her own pattern in her head. Ginny watched her for a few minutes.

"Do you... can I... can I stay for a night...?"

"Sure."

"Just one night... I don't want to stay long or anything. I'll talk with my family tomorrow... I just... I need to be away."

"Yes. I understand that."

"Uhh... where is your father?"

"Not here... He is working on the next edition... the last one sold so many copies!"

"Really? What was it about?"

"All about werewolves and what one needs to know about them and how they are part of the Ministry..."

Ginny nodded. "Is there a copy around...?"

"Of course! I believe over there is one." She pointed towards a little table in the corner.

Ginny got up and taking one magazine she sat down again, silently reading a few paragraphs. She needed to calm down. She needed to forget what happened. She wasn't really reading or concentrating. She just needed something else to focus on... even if it were the words – or maybe only the letters of the words? – of an article.

The noise of someone apparating made Ginny jump. Since the attack – not only the one at Diagon Alley but both of the Hogsmeade's attacks as well – she was easier to scare. When she didn't know where a noise was from or who or what did it, she easily panicked. It was worse when something sounded like an explosion. The shock from the Bookshop still hadn't worn off completely.

She looked at Luna who had finished the necklace. "Could this be your dad?"

"I don't think so... his apparating sounds different." Ginny hadn't been aware there could be differences. "Here take the necklace."

She held it out to Ginny who took it. "Thank you Luna." She placed it around her neck. "Don't you want to know who is out there? Or don't you want to call your father so that he can have a look?"

"Oh, no... why should I? Daddy said something about a reader who might visit us tonight. I'm sure he can find the door and knock... you know the last few days there were a few people out there apparating... but they never knocked... I believe they weren't brave enough."

"Do you... do you ever thought about the possibility that you could be watched? Okay I mean they wouldn't apparate so near to the house that those inside can hear but..."

"Oh but they aren't that near! Daddy found this useful charm in... India I believe it was... that makes it possible to hear different activities outside. We set it up for different creatures we want to find in case they find us first... but we had to test it somehow, you know?"

"Luna... I believe we should go to the Burrow... floo to the Burrow."

"But... why? I mean we will see if someone wants to talk to us."

"Yes, yes, but... did you ever think about it being an at-" She stopped talking because she could hear voices outside. She looked at Luna. The other girl had noticed as well. Luna stood up once more going towards the front door.

"Bella stop! You don't know if there are more security charms on the door!"

"Then we will use the window!"

"Greyback...!"

Ginny had frozen for a second. She would recognise that voice everywhere. She stood up and rushed to Luna's side, pulling the girl towards the fire place. Floo powder was found quickly and Ginny motioned for Luna to go first.

She threw the powder in, but it didn't turn green, instead the fire went out.

It was as if that woke Luna because she moved towards the kitchen, where – as Ginny saw now – another door was. They were outside a moment later. Ginny ran into the garden but when she noticed Luna wasn't following she turned around and froze.

A part of the house was burning. Luna was standing there just watching the fire, not moving.

Ginny run back, pulling her along.

"But... the house is burning!"

Ginny didn't answer, she just ran further.

"THERE IS SOMEONE! MAYBE EVEN TWO PEOPLE!" The voice screaming above the fire made her only ran faster.

Luna was running now as well and so Ginny let her hand go. They ran right through the field where Ginny knew that if they just ran there was a possibility that they would reach the Burrow. It was a bit difficult to see since it was dark and you couldn't really say where you were going... but they had to at least try.

Maybe they would reach the little village, which wouldn't be that bad either. From there Ginny found the way back home.

She also hoped that if someone followed them, they wouldn't attack Luna and her in the middle of a Muggle village, where someone might see. But who was she kidding? Maybe they would burn down the whole village as well... perhaps it was better if they didn't go there.

Luna was panting beside her, coming to a halt.

"We have to go on!"

"I know... I... I can't" She took deep breathes, trying to calm down. "Let's... Let's separate."

"What? No!"

"You run to the Burrow... I'll try a different route... when I don't find the Burrow, I'll go to the church."

"We can't... I can't... I can't leave you behind!"

"You wouldn't leave me behind... we would just try two different ways to get away. If one of us makes it, we would have help, Ginevra."

Ginny didn't like it, but there was no time to stay here to discuss it. Finally she nodded. Luna gave her a push and Ginny was running again. She was alone now... or so she hoped.

xxx

Ginny ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn't see how far she still had to go and she felt her lungs protesting but she ran. She cursed again, wishing she had thought to take her broom with her. Not only would it be destroyed and her family hadn't got enough money to buy her another one but she would be able to fly, would be at home and not running for her life.

It seemed like a flashback from the attack on Diagon Alley but this time it was a little bit better. She knew that where she was running to, she would be safe. She knew that there were at the most three people running after her and she doubted that. They wouldn't really care for her, would they?

Her vision went black for a second and Ginny couldn't help but come to a stop. She drew in air, trying to calm her breathing down to be able to listen to her surroundings. A minute or two passed and she wasn't really calm, but she could be silent enough to hear what was going on around her. There was wind and... nothing.

A small smile found its way on her face. She had made it. She turned around and made her way more slowly towards the Burrow – or where she believed it was – but still at a fast enough pace that she wouldn't take forever to arrive.

She was looking straight ahead when it happened. One second she was walking further into the field, the next someone wrapped an arm around her and pressed a hand to her mouth to keep her from screaming. She was so shocked she didn't react at first. Then her instincts kicked in and she kicked and moved as much as possible... to no avail.

"Be silent and I will let you go." She stopped moving abruptly. His voice whispering into her ear sent shivers down her spine. Her heart skipped a beat, only to beat faster afterwards.

"Let me go!"

"Ginny..."

"LET ME GO!" Even when she screamed her voices sounded muffled through his hand. For a moment she thought about biting him.

"Pscht... we are still too near for him not to hear us when you raise your voice." Ginny risked a glance back, seeing the fire in the distance. This was too near? She turned her head towards him again. He let her go. The first thing she did was to step away from him.

"One of them is a werewolf. They have much better ears." Her confusion must have shown. Ginny shuddered.

"Get away!"

"Ginny...!" His voice was barley a whisper as he stepped nearer once again.

"Get lost!" Her voice was breaking and she knew she was about to cry but she forced the tears away. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. The first tear was about to fall from her eyes.

"Please... go... go away."

He stood there, just watching her. His eyes bore into hers. The first tear fell.

"That is what you wanted isn't it? Yes! Fine! You succeeded." She didn't even try to hide the following tears.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't...? I don't get it! Do I have to say it? Do I...?" He looked around, not meeting her gaze. "You hurt me. You broke me. You... the family I told you about. You... You betrayed my trust... You made _me _a _betrayer_. They are... they are dead! And you... You nearly killed me... isn't that enough?" Her voice sounded hysteric even to her own ears. His head had snapped in her direction, staring with wide eyes at her.

"I didn't try to kill you."

"You didn't...?" She laughed. It sounded bitter. "You didn't try to kill me? And what was that in Diagon Alley? That was your evil twin? I won't buy it any longer! Get away from me! I never want to see you again! Never!"

He stepped forwards, grabbing her shoulders, looking at her. "'..you."

"And the Killing Curse? Only a spell to tickle me?"

"I motioned for you to roll to the side!"

"Stop it!"

"And you listened! You did it! How can you say that I tried to kill you...?"

"You did, that's why! It was only an inch! I felt the Killing Curse hitting just beside me...! Don't you... don't you dare to say otherwise, don't you dare to lie to me!"

She shoved him aside... she tried to shove him aside but he didn't move, he grabbed her even more tightly but strangely enough it didn't hurt her.

"Believe whatever you want to believe but I won't believe a word you say! Step aside! I need to go home!"

He didn't move and before she knew what she was doing, she was hitting his chest, but he just stood there, doing nothing to stop her. Finally, after what seemed like an hour he stepped back and let go of her.

"I'll bring you home."

"You... you won't!"

He glared at her, she stared right back... a minute or so they stood there staring at each other before Ginny looked away. She hated herself for the weakness.

Without saying another word she turned around and walked away. He was following and took a few bigger steps so that he was going right by her side.

While walking, he lifted his trousers a bit where Ginny saw a holster... a wand holster. He took out the wand in it. Ginny moved away slowly. He looked up, frowning at her. "I won't hurt you."

Ginny said nothing. "I believe this is yours" He held it out to her, wand pointed not at her but at himself, so that she could easily take it. She did.

"How...?"

"You lost it in Diagon Alley."

She was about to thank him, but stopped herself. She wouldn't.

"I picked it up for you."

She nodded, but said nothing. She didn't think it sounded wise to say that she hadn't even noticed that it was missing. She would probably only have noticed when school started again. She wondered if he had it with him all the time. She tightened her hold on it afraid to lose it again.

She didn't know what brought her to say it, but she did anyway: "Luna... Luna is still out there."

He looked a moment at her. "I'll make sure she arrives home."

"Her home is burning." she said angrily.

He didn't even blink. "I'll make sure then that no one is searching for her."

"Maybe they are at this very moment-"

"They wouldn't."

She wanted to ask how he could know that, but she didn't. She didn't want to talk to him. _You are lying. You want to talk to him. You want to hear his voice_. No! No, she didn't.

They walked in silence until Ginny remembered that she should check the direction they were heading to, now that she had a wand. She pointed it straight ahead and opened her mouth.

Harry's hand was on her wand before she could blink.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I don't know in which direction we are going."

"Just say something."

He took out his own wand – the wand that had just set her friend's house into flames? – and pointed it ahead. It snapped into the direction they were going. Ginny let out a breath. They were going the right way.

"I could have done that myself, you know."

"And risk getting a lovely owl from the Ministry?"

Damn! She hadn't thought about that, but she wasn't going to tell him that. He didn't seem to expect an answer. The rest of the way they walked in silence.

When Ginny saw the Burrow in the distance she stopped. He stopped right beside her.

Did she have to say something? Goodbye? See you soon? Ginny nearly snorted. She wouldn't see him again... but that was what she had thought yesterday as well.

"I'll let you walk the rest alone."

Her head snapped up and she stared at him a second, before scolding herself. She shouldn't look at him. She had promised herself she wouldn't look at him again.

She turned around and ran, looking back – against her promise – only once. He stood there, unmoving, watching her go. That image would haunt her that night.

xxx

He returned to Bella and Greyback who were still destroying the house. Even if he would bet that Greyback noticed him first, it was Bella who turned around and stopped her activity.

"You got them?"

"It was only one."

"The editor? The girl?"

"The girl."

"Is she dead?"

"She escaped."

"Another one on that list?"

Harry threw her a glare, but she stared right back. They could do staring contests for hours, but this really wasn't the place for one.

"I nearly had her when she reached some wards, which protected her." Her gaze didn't waver. He sneered at her. "What is your problem, Lestrange?"

"Just wondering why you didn't succeeded the last two times..."

"It's not like it's my intention to let them escape...!" He made his voice sound sharper. He didn't think that one who didn't know her well would notice, but he saw clearly that she winced.

"I'm sorry, my Prince." He nodded. "I believe it's time to go."

"Greyback! Playtime is over!" The werewolf sneered at him. He raised one of his eyebrows. Greyback looked away.

"Bella? You'll contact Lucius?"

"Of course! He will be delighted to set the article into motion."

Harry grinned. He could practically see the headlines. _Werewolf attack on editor home! Beware of werewolves! Werewolves even worse than first thought? Are we still safe? Ministry thinks about new laws to control them!_

His father would be pleased. It seemed as if his plan would succeed after all. Now only Harry had to succeed in his own. Get her out of his head. He didn't think the dreams would be better tonight.

xxx

Before crossing the wards she stopped again. Her head was spinning. Another near death-experience. Another 'meeting' with him. Why did that seem to be connected? She tried to clear her head, tried to forget his words, his eyes, his hands on her shoulders... her tears, his wand, Luna's face, the burning house, the dying people, the Killing Curse, the sudden silence, that evening on the Astronomy Tower, the faces, the newspaper, his words.

Her breathing was irregular again. She counted to ten, willed herself to calm down. She had to forget everything before entering. They knew now. They were furious. The feelings from before welt up inside of her again... the reasons she ran away in the first place. She was afraid, she realised, to face them again.

They probably didn't know... they would scream at her for leaving. She would have to listen, would have to tell them. She took another deep breath before steeping over the 'borderline' – not that she could in any way see or feel the wards. But Bill had shown her exactly where she could go and where she couldn't. The lights were on in the house. Everyone was still up... or so she thought. Had they even realised she was missing? The first wave of guilt crushed down on her. They were probably worried. They were afraid. They didn't know where she was, if she was okay... she fastened her pace, going straight to the door, opening it silently.

It was the moment she heard the fire in the living room roar alive.

"Headmaster!"

"Severus?"

"There is an attack at the Lovegood's!"

People were jumping up and chairs were pushed aside.

"Now?"

"I believe it should be finished by now..."

"Oh Merlin! I just talked with Luna half an hour ago..."

"I'll go."

"I'll as well."

Ginny coughed which made them all turn around. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Oh Merlin! Ginny!" Her mother was hugging her a moment later, taking her ability to breathe. "We were so worried."

"What do you mean 'it won't be necessary', Miss Weasley?"

"It... I... I was there."

Her mother hugged her tighter. "Mum... could you...?"

Her mother didn't react at first, only when her father stood up and gently took her arm, did she let go of her.

"You...?"

"Yes... I... I..."

"But I flooed Luna!"

"I arrived after that."

"Where is the poor girl? Is she with you? Is she... is she well?"

"I think so... she... we separated."

"YOU SEPARATED?"

Ginny winced. "Yes, well... it was Luna's idea... we... she told me she would try to reach the Burrow... but... she said when she didn't make it here, she would go to the church in the village... could someone...?" She looked around. It was her brother Charlie who nodded.

"I'll go."

"Someone should go with you!"

"Mum..."

"No, no I don't want you to go alone. We don't know who is there, do we?"

"Uhmmm... someone named Greyback? And... Bella? And... uhm... one of them is a werewolf?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback.", confirmed Snape.

"How do you now that Weasley?" barked Moody.

"Hetoldme." she said in a rush, hoping to get it over with quicker. Or that they would just let her be.

"He...?"

"I kind of run into him... I mean... he ran into me... I mean he kind of followed me..."

"Him...?"

"Uhm... yes... _him_... you know?"

"It would be most helpful if you told us his name, Weasley!"

"Errr..."

"You don't know?"

Ginny shook her head. "I do... I... he..."

It was her headmaster who caught on. "I assume you ran into Harry then, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny nodded, looking down at her feet.

"You did?" Her father's voice sounded higher than usually. Her mother was at her side again. "Are you hurt? Did he try something?" She lifted her shirt.

"MUM!"

"Does something hurt? Should I call Poppy? I'll do..."

"No! No... that isn't necessary. He didn't hurt me."

"You didn't fight then?"

"No... yes... I mean we had no magical fight."

"He hit you then?"

"NO!"

"But..."

"I mean, we had a fight with words... we argued you know."

"You argued." repeated Snape.

"Yes."

"With the Dark Prince."

Ginny nodded.

"You don't do that."

"Excuse me?"

"What did you _argue_ about?"

"I... we..."

"I believe I should search for Luna now."

"Yes, yes... but someone should go with you! Not with that mad woman and Greyback and him out there..."

"They won't... they won't search for Luna."

"Weasley, they _always_ do that." His voice sounded so sharp, Ginny couldn't help but wince.

"But Professor Snape... he... I mean... he told me they wouldn't."

"And you trusted him? Worse yet you told him that she was out there?"

"Yes, I mean... it wasn't like that... I mean..."

"Severus, it's okay, I'll talk to her. Maybe you should go with Mr. Weasley and search for Miss Lovegood"

"I can't go out there! What if one of them sees me?"

"Yes, yes you are quite right. Nymphadora, could you...?"

"Of course." Tonks stood up and together with Charlie, she left the house.

"Miss Weasley, as I understood it now, you were at Miss Lovegood's when the attack happened and you two left the house."

"Yes, we left through the back door, running into the field."

"And then you separated or did you meet Harry?"

Her breath hitched as he said his name. It seemed as if no one noticed. "We separated... Luna... Luna couldn't run anymore and... I was against it, but she thought we had better chances, if we tried different routes, so that one could find help."

"Yes... so you went on alone after that?"

"Yes... and then he... caught up with me."

"What did he do?" She had rarely heard her father's voice that sharp.

"He grabbed me from behind." Her father's and her brothers' eyes – she noticed out of the corner of her eyes – narrowed. A few of them opened their mouths. "I mean... he didn't hurt me or anything... I was just scared for a moment." No need to tell them that she had begged him to go away... or that she had cried...

"And then, Miss Weasley, he told you the names of the others and... you separated?"

"No... I mean... he told me to be silent because of the werewolf."

"Fenrir Greyback." confirmed Dumbledore.

"Yes... and..."

"And then you told him that your friend was out there alone..."

"No!"

"Severus...!" Her headmaster gave Snape a cold stare.

"He gave me back my wand!"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean... I hadn't noticed it was missing because I am not allowed to use it of course... but... but he had it and he gave it back to me."

"He had your wand with him?" Snape's voice sounded as incredulous as her brothers' faces looked. That was probably the first time they agreed on something.

Ginny nodded. "He said he picked it up in D-Diagon Alley."

"That makes no sense" She looked towards Moody. It was he who had spoken. "He tries to kill you and then he picks up your wand to have it with him all the time... and then he gives it back?"

"It... it looked like it, yes."

"Was there anything else he said, Miss Weasley?"

"No... I mean... he said it wasn't his intention to... to you know... that in Diagon Alley. He said he didn't want to... ki-... kill me."

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh... he did?"

It didn't sound like it was a real question. Now Moody looked as incredulous as her brothers and Snape.

It was her Dad who spoke next. "And then you went home...?"

"I wanted to yes." He just looked at her. "I mean I wanted to go alone... but he insisted on walking me home."

"_He walked you home_?"

"Err... yes."

"In case you haven't noticed... he isn't an _escort service._" Snape was back to his usual sarcastic self.

"He is just out there? You _showed_ him where we live?"

"No! Before we could get really near to the Burrow, he... let me go alone."

"And then you kissed goodbye... and we are again where we started with all your relationship, affair, whatever thing?" Moody barked.

Ginny shook her head. "I mean... I mean I thought it was like that that... but it isn't, you know? I mean... I mean... I don't know!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Ginny... about... about what we said a while ago... we... we are terrible sorry for what we said to you. We all are." Her father said, his voice softer.

"No... No you were right... you are right... You should scream at me." It seemed like it finally crashed into her. What had happened. What she had done. What she had kept a secret. Now that they knew about him... now they could know about the other thing as well, couldn't they? She broke down crying. "It… it is my fault. Everything is my fault… I… I killed them. I'm so sorry… I didn't… I didn't want that to happen…" Her next words were lost in her sobs. Before she really noticed her mother was at her side, hugging her tightly. The tears didn't seem to end, they got more and more.

"Ginny?" It was her father who spoke.

She looked up, her vision blurred from the tears.

"What are you talking about?"

She opened her mouth and tried to say something but she didn't know where to start, what to say. She wished she hadn't opened her mouth. Now she had to tell them, had to see their faces for real. More tears poured from her eyes. "I... I'm... I'm sorry." She backed away from her mother, staring at the ground, avoiding everyone's eyes. "The Randhawas..." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Ginny...?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't, I didn't know what I was doing."

"You... you killed the Randhawas...?" It sounded even crueller if he said it, but she forced herself to nod.

"But... you... you were at Hogwarts..." Her father sounded confused, the others present kept silent as if they had somehow silently communicated that her dad was the one to do the talking. Even her mother didn't say anything. For a second Ginny wanted to look up, but that moment went by.

"I didn't... I didn't really kill them... but... but it is my fault..."

He remained silent for which she was grateful.

"I... I told him about them... I told him where they lived... and... and now they are dead." More tears welled up in her eyes. Her mother hugged her again, making it difficult to breathe. But... Ginny couldn't understand. Why didn't they shout? Why didn't they say something? Why didn't they hate her? Why did her mother still touch her as if it was nothing as if... she still cared? But no one could still care for her after what she had done.

Her mother let go of her and she was in her father's arms, who hugged her as well and rubbed small circles on her back.

"It is okay Ginny..."

"No... No it isn't." She forced her father's arms aside and stepped back, taking the first look around since she told them. There was pity in some eyes, others looked at the ground, her brothers were staring at her and for a moment she believed she saw tears in someone's eyes. Her headmaster looked directly at her, a sad but understanding look on his face.

"Miss Weasley... Ginny... everyone could have let it slip where they lived if one trusted another enough... you are still young, you didn't know what you were doing..."

"That is no excuse for what... for what I've done..."

"I believe Lord Voldemort and his followers knew they were Order members. They were active ones. They fought battles and we all know the risk. They were protected by wards. We couldn't possible know that they weren't safe in their house in Scotland. Ginny... you can't, you can't start to hate yourself now. We have to go on... we can't turn back time to never let it happen."

Ginny buried her face in her hands while he talked. "But..." She paused, looking up, before frowning. "In their house in Scotland...?"

"Yes of course. That is where they lived... I thought you had told him." Her father said.

"But... but... I thought they lived in that flat in London...?"

"No, they moved from there several years ago, not so long after we visited them."

Ginny stared at him. Her father looked back confused. Understanding found its way on Dumbledore's face.

For a second Ginny had the urge to stand up and run outside. To where she knew he was... where he had been moments before. She wanted to scream his name into the night. Tell him that she knew. That it was better now. She wanted to apologise... or didn't she? He had tried to kill her after all. She gritted her teeth, willing that thought aside. It was all she could think about those last days. "He didn't... he can't... I... it isn't... it isn't my fault... he... oh Merlin."

The others were looking at her, not understanding what she was trying to say but having understood – after Dumbledore had pointed in out – that she, in fact, had nothing to do with the deaths of the Randhawas.

"Ginny?"

"Oh Merlin, _oh Merlin_."

"What is it Ginny?"

"I... I... I have to apologise to him."

"You have to... _what_?"

"I have to apologise to him."

"I got that part... but why?"

"I... I kind of hit him."

There were surprised and horrified looks upon the faces around her. Fred and George were laughing. "You hit him?"

"Yes... I did... what does he have to think now? I mean... I..."

"What did he do?"

"Huh?"

"What did he do after you hit him?"

Ginny frowned. "He walked me home."

"He did _that_ as a reaction?"

"And he didn't hit you back?"

"No..."

"So he did nothing?"

"Errr... no he did nothing."

A smile spread in her headmaster's face. "Nothing" he mumbled, his eyes twinkling. "Nothing indeed"

xxx

AN: I did another video which is from Harry's point of view... most of the time. You can find it in my profile when you click "Homepage".

What you can find on my profile as well is a poll about this story. I'm not sure if the summary I have at the moment is really the best one, so I wrote a few others. It would made my day if you voted for one. ;)


	13. Convincing

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Warning**: There is some swearing in this one... don't know if me saying so is really necessary, but yeah... just want to make sure. But hey... Ginny just can't stay the little crying girl all the time. She is a redhead... AND a Weasley :P

**Chapter Twelve – Convincing**

They had all gone home as if nothing was wrong. Ginny had avoided everyone's glances and gone straight to bed.

She didn't know what to think anymore. She had thought she hated him. She _kind of_ hated him. But she knew that deep down inside of her she had liked him even after all that had happened. She had forbidden herself to think about it, to talk about it... but it hadn't changed. She had forced her hate to the front, tried to forget everything and after Diagon Alley she had just forbid herself to like him. She hated herself even more, but somehow it was manageable because when she had thought about him and it had come somewhere near to something positive like his eyes, his laughter-... she had thought about a once happy couple, a now dead couple or about a Killing Curse, about a burning book shop.

Everything hadn't seemed that positive then and it was nearly like some protection against him, against the feelings, against the thoughts. It was all she had had and she was nearly glad she had something like this.

It wasn't her fault any more. But did that really matter? They were _dead_, for Merlin's sake! Did it matter if it was her who had told him or someone else? Did it matter that is was perhaps by chance? He had killed them. He had tried to kill her, even if he denied it. She had been there. Everyone had seen it. Everyone.

This had to have some purpose. All his talking and doing and... and everything! This just couldn't be because he didn't want to kill her or some rubbish. He had killed so many people before... why should he care about her? Because he had kissed her a few times? That didn't matter. Not to him.

Tears were forming in her eyes... again. It hurt to realise that it wasn't real, that he was playing with her. She had dealt with this once. She had tried to deal with the guilt... and Professor Dumbledore had said she didn't have to do that anymore.

But why, why did she have to meet him again? Again after that incident, after all those dreams, all those nightmares, after that time, after she might finally make some peace with it...

Ginny was hugging herself tightly. Tears were leaking out of her eyes, running down her cheeks.

When she heard some noise just outside her door, she tried to wipe off the tears. When she didn't succeed, she lay down on her bed, facing the wall.

The one behind the door didn't seem to be sure if he or she – Ginny rather thought it was either her mother or Hermione – should enter, but finally the door opened.

The light steps signalled Ginny that it was indeed Hermione who had entered. She listened to the other girl crossing the room, sitting down on her camp bed. Neither spoke for what seemed like minutes. It was Hermione who broke the silence.

"Ginny? Do you... do you want to talk about it?"

She hesitated with an answer. Her first thought had been no because she couldn't really think of anything to say... and even if had something to say, she didn't know if she really could say it. Talking about it to someone was different than simply thinking it. But with Hermione... it had always been different and it was always best if one was truthful with her.

"I... I wouldn't know what to say anyway.", she mumbled in her pillow.

"Oh... I... I'm glad Luna is okay." tried Hermione a safer topic.

"Me too."

"It must have been horrible, separating and being alone and not knowing where she was and if both of you would make it."

"It was." An awkward silence spread in the little room. Ginny heard how Hermione changed her sitting position, while she still lay in her bed facing the wall.

"How... how is he?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I didn't ask."

"Yes, of course, stupid of me."

"Hermione it's okay; you don't have to do this."

"But I want to help you! I can see how much it hurts you and I can't just watch and do nothing! I want to understand, Ginny!"

"I... I don't understand it either you know? I don't know how I feel, what I should think, what-"

"Why not? I mean.,. It can be complicated but... you could just tell me what you think, not what you _should_ think. I could probably help you with that."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh... it wasn't her usual laugh and it didn't last long, but it was a start. "Sometimes... Sometimes I miss him... it... it's what makes it worse... because... because... I can't miss him, you know? I just can't. I _must_ not."

"Oh..." Hermione was silent, most likely thinking about her words. "I think it's normal what you feel. I mean you had a relationship – if that's the right word – with him and... I saw how happy you were and how much you... adored him. It has to hurt so much to see that, that-"

"That you were right?"

"That's not what I tried to say."

"I know." She paused. "But you were anyway."

"Oh, Ginny! I really wish I wasn't."

"You are always right, Hermione. I should have listened to you." Hermione kept silent. "I mean... it _was_ stupid and naive and, and- it just was so _stupid_ of me! I don't- I can't believe how I fell for that you know? I always laughed at all those girls too blind to see what the guys were doing with them and what they all did, just to spend one more day with them...!"

"Ginny... You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. I mean so many girls and woman would fall for that... have fallen for someone like that and have been disappointed and angry and-"

"It wouldn't have happened to you."

"Oh, I don't know... if he hadn't insulted me all the time, if he had made a few interesting remarks instead and smiled a bit... I mean, he is rather cute isn't he?"

"I can't believe you just said that." Ginny said, sitting up and facing the other girl.

Hermione laughed. "Oh come on! It's not like I'm blind or anything."

"Sometimes I do wonder..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean... Ron...!" Ginny made a face.

"Ron _is_ cute." Silence. "I mean sometimes he can be cute."

"Urgh... I can't believe you used the same word to describe Ron and Harry."

"I did, didn't I?"

Ginny nodded, smiling slightly and with a start she realised where she was, what she was doing... and what she was feeling. It felt almost normal again.

xxx

Ginny opened the door silently, hoping not to wake Hermione up. She couldn't sleep... again. She had tried different positions, had tried to think about different things, had tried not to think about anything that was reality... it hadn't worked.

And nothing was worse than lying in bed when you couldn't sleep. She had thought about things to do... and flying had come to mind. She hadn't flown in the holidays yet. One of the longest periods she hadn't flown in fact. Even if they were in Hogwarts for the winter holidays and it was cold and snowing and you couldn't stay outside for too long or something might freeze... she had taken her broom and flown... maybe just a few minutes, but she had been outside, feeling the wind and the snowflakes in her face and her hair and... it was just the thing to take her attention from all that shit that had happened.

If there was one thing the conversation just two days ago with Hermione had shown her it was that she had to try to get back to the things she had done before him. Maybe those would finally bring her peace, would finally make her forget.

And she wanted to forget, she wanted to go back, even if that wasn't totally possible... she wanted some of those feelings back... and it was easier to start alone, in the darkness, where no one could see her if she failed, if she cried. She believed that her parents would freak if they heard that she had been outside... at night... alone... while it was snowing.

She didn't care. She had to do something, something to feel _alive_.

Ginny closed the door, praying Hermione would sleep on. She could talk to her, she had talked to her, but flying was something Hermione didn't understand. Sometimes she thought her brothers didn't understand it either... yes, they liked to fly, the liked to throw balls around, they liked to talk about Quidditch and the teams and the players... but they didn't talk about the wind in their hair or the feelings or the freedom or... how you could just leave your worries on the ground.

Ginny waited a second, but nothing signalled that Hermione had woken. But what should have? She wouldn't come outside looking for her. Even if she had woken, she would possibly think that she was using the loo and would come back. Hopefully she would be asleep by then and only ask her in the morning. If everything went well she could talk with her about it... but she had to do this alone.

She made her way to the stairs and took the first step; carefully she looked exactly where she placed her feet. She had learned just where you could step without making noise.

She flitted downstairs a few more steps, but came to an abrupt halt, when she heard something downstairs. She furrowed her brows. It seemed as if someone was still up...

There... were voices, two voices. If she listened really closely and made maybe another step or two downstairs – before she realised what she was doing, she did just that – she could make out who they were.

"Arthur, please...!"

"Molly, I know it's dangerous"

"Dangerous? It is too dangerous! Severus said-"

"Yes I know, Molly, but..." interrupted her father her.

"But, what? Have your forgotten what he said? We are in even more danger now-"

"We don't know that for sure." He seemed very serious.

"But we are! I believe he was quite right with _all_ he said, Arthur."

"Yes, but he also said that maybe we have no other way."

"There has to be a way! There has to be another way..." Her mother sounded desperate.

"But, what if there isn't? What if that is our only chance...? Wouldn't you even consider-?"

"No!" she said, her voice sounding hard.

"Mollywobbles..." Ginny pressed a hand to her mouth to keep from sniggering.

"Don't Mollywobbles me, Arthur!"

"Molly..."

Her mother's voice got slightly louder. "Do you really want to do that? I thought you wanted to protect her as much as I-"

"Of course I want to protect her, to keep her safe... but Albus said-"

"Yes, he said she would be safe, we would keep her safe, but-"

"I know, I know, Molly." Her father sighed. "I'm worried as well and not only about this. It's not as if Severus' words don't mean a thing to me."

"Do you think he is right?"

"He... he was right very often on those things, but..." It was the tone he often used, while rubbing the spot on his nose just under his glasses.

"It is hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Yes, Molly, it is indeed... I wish we could go back, keep it from occurring that way-"

"I never thought we would be here, thinking, talking about this... sometimes... of course sometimes I wished it was different, that we weren't seen as 'blood-traitors', but in the end-"

"In the end it was always the right side... I know." completed her father her sentence.

"And it still is."

Her father said nothing but Ginny could imagine him nodding.

"But..."

"Yes, but... but this could be too much." Ginny hadn't often heard her father this worried.

"I don't want to lose one of them."

"Does anyone want to lose his children?"

Silence, then "I don't know how Lily and James have to feel. I mean... can you imagine, Arthur?"

"No. And I don't want to."

"Do you believe they will really hunt us down now?"

"They've tried that before, Molly. We are members of the Order, we knew the risks, Bill and Charlie and Percy and Fred and George... we have known what we are doing and they know as well. Don't you remember the day we knew it was worth it?"

"Don't remind me, please."

"I'm sorry, but... don't you think we should talk and think of them more often? For what they did-"

"Don't you dare to say we don't, Arthur! I think about them every day when I look at the clock, when I worry, when there is another meeting, when someone dies..."

"I should have known, Molly. I'm sorry, it's just..."

"You can't understand why I don't talk about them more often, I know. It's just... it won't get better. I remember them. I have my own life, I have you, I have the kids... they wouldn't want me to stop living just to remember them."

"No, no, they wouldn't want that. You are right." No one said anything for a while. "I'm sure they would be really proud of you."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Molly, you do everything you can and so much more! Things you couldn't imagine, things you didn't want to, but you realised for what we are doing this and I... I did as well and... it is so much more than most do, you can be proud of that... we can be proud of that."

"You are probably right... I wished there were more people like us... it would be so much easier if there were more people in the Order. We could... we could really change something."

"But Molly, we will."

"As it is now? No, Arthur, I don't think we will change much."

"But maybe _she_ would..."

"Don't start on it again, please."

"Molly...!"

"Do you think Bill is finished?"

Her father sighed. "She is stronger than she looks."

"Have you looked at her in the past few weeks?" Ginny couldn't get rid of the feeling that they were talking about her.

"I know, I know... she doesn't look like it now, but she is... she is..."

"She has enough to worry about without this."

"But what if he is our last chance to change...?"

"He can't be, Arthur."

"But Albus..."

"I know! I know! But if he really is, we can stop hoping...! Nothing will change, nothing! It will get worse... it will be so _horrifying_. He won't stop anywhere Arthur. Everything will be destroyed, we will all be killed... if he is really our last chance. I don't think-"

"But Ginny said-"

"Yes! I was there, I heard it! And I don't like it... I don't like it one bit. She is just our little girl, Arthur! Our innocent little girl! The girl that came running downstairs or from wherever she was to hug you when you came home from work..."

"Not even for the Greater Good?"

"Don't go there! Don't you dare to go there!"

"Molly, perhaps it isn't only about Ginny or about us or about our worry! Maybe it is about everyone! Just... just think about it."

"It's dangerous, too dangerous and I don't think we know everything about it."

"You believe Albus is keeping something from us to-"

Ginny heard the door slamming open. Wind howled through the house, before it suddenly stopped. It seemed as if someone had closed the door again.

"Did you get a good look at them? How are they? Do you think they need more work?"

Bill sighed. It sounded as if he sat down... most likely at the kitchen table. Her mother was rummaging in the kitchen, doubtless searching for something for Bill to eat.

"They are in quite a good condition actually... but let's be honest. They wouldn't survive an attack from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Ginny's breath caught in her throat.

"I didn't think they would."

"Are you really sure it could come to that?"

"Severus hinted at something like that."

"Snape hints at everything all the time."

"Bill...!" Her mother scolded.

"It's true, mother. You know he does."

"We don't want to take the risk, Bill."

"Yes Dad, I understand that. But this will cost a lot of money."

"I thought as much."

"I believe Charlie and I can..."

"No, no, this is our house to take care of."

"Dad...!"

"We will ask the Order members first. See who can help us..."

"They wouldn't make as good wards as the Goblins..."

"I'm sure one of them can manage fine, Bill."

"Mum, you told me you were concerned about You-Know-Who attacking the Burrow, I don't think 'manage fine' is good enough."

"If we asked Albus..."

"He is a very busy man, Molly."

"But I will ask him nonetheless... this is our family we are talking about."

They didn't say anything after that and after a few minutes Ginny noticed that they were eating. Most likely some soup left from dinner. She made her way back to her room, all thoughts about flying forgotten, her heart beating furiously in her chest.

xxx

Another day went by and Ginny didn't hear anything more about it. If she wasn't so sure that she had really heard her parents talking, she would think she had dreamed it. They were acting normally, showing no more worry than before even if it had sounded different when they had been alone.

She only noticed that something was wrong when they flood to Grimmauld Place to another Order meeting and her parents wanted her to stay downstairs while Ron and Hermione should go upstairs. Of course, Ron wasn't pleased. "What? Why is she allowed to stay?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Now isn't the time for that!"

"But I'm older! If she is allowed to stay, then so am I!"

"No! You'll go upstairs this very instant! There won't be any more children of mine than necessary!"

"What is it? Has she even more secrets to tell? Hm? Maybe another thing with... with Malfoy she wants to talk about?"

"_How dare you_?"

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU WON'T TALK ABOUT YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT!" Ginny could hear Mrs. Black screaming in the hall, but she didn't care. It seemed as if Ron and her mother didn't either.

"BUT WHY IS SHE ALLOWED TO STAY AND I'M NOT! WHY IS EVERYONE ALLOWED TO BE THERE BUT NOT ME? TELL ME!"

"Ahh... Mr. Weasley I thought it was your voice I heard." Professor Dumbledore had appeared in the doorway looking as calm and collected as ever.

"I'm sorry about that Albus."

"Oh, Molly, don't worry about me. I just thought we would start now."

"Yes, yes of course. Ginny come on and you...!"

"But Mum...!"

"Ronald be as responsible as I thought you might be by now."

"This isn't fair...!"

"I can assure you, Mr. Weasley that Miss Weasley will not be with us longer than necessary. She won't get to hear anything overly interesting."

"But why does she...?"

"Perhaps Molly, we should just allow young Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger here to come with us. I don't think he wants anything other than protect his sister and be treated as the young man he is."

"Albus..."

"Molly it's only until we've discussed everything concerning your daughter, and then I am very sure they will not hesitate to leave us and be very quiet and forthcoming while we are at it. I'm also very certain that there won't be another disturbance after that... will there?"

"Of course not, Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded as well, sending Ron angry glances that he had dared to speak to his mother and the Headmaster like that.

"Very well."

Her Mum nodded but she didn't look happy. After that she took Ginny by the shoulder, leading her into the room where the other Order members were already waiting. Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore followed close behind.

Arriving in the kitchen, they sat where a free chair was, ignoring the questioning looks they got from the others. Only Dumbledore took his usual chair which of course no one had dared to occupy. He wished them a good evening, which those present did as well. They all grew quiet again, making it possible to really start.

"In the last meeting we talked about the conversation some of us had with Miss Weasley not long ago, which spread some light into a few things."

"Potters and red heads..." mumbled Mr. Black not far from where she sat. She felt heat rushing to her face as a few people chuckled, but most stayed serious. Dumbledore continued as if nothing had happened.

"We agreed that his reaction was very different from those we watched before and therefore came to the conclusion that there is indeed something special about their relationship. We all know how very important it is to get anywhere near him to complete what we started earlier this year but which was interrupted by his return to Voldemort." Nearly everyone flinched at the name but they stayed silent – which was a huge difference to what her classmates would probably have done. "Now as it seems we found a way to reach him, a way we were hoping for, a way Miss Weasley has opened for us." His eyes were twinkling as he turned towards her, making many of those present turn around as well.

Ginny met Mrs. Potter's eyes, which made her look down to her hands, her heart beating fast. The exact same shade of green he had. She avoided looking up again. With her luck she would most likely look at Mr. Potter next, seeing his hair which looked as messy as his... Ginny took a deep breath. He really haunted her everywhere.

"Miss Weasley... this is where you are stepping into the picture, where all our hope is with you. We thought about ways to do this without you, but that doesn't seem possible. Finally after a very long discussion we came up with a way that will be very safe for you. It is important for us to contact him because merely speaking with him, merely reaching him, will we be able to make him see that the Light isn't what he thinks it is. It is our responsibility to make him see what it really is, to make him see that there is something worth fighting for, something better than power."

Ginny didn't like were this was going. She didn't like it one bit.

"We decided Miss Weasley that it would be in all our interest if you started writing letters to him."

She couldn't help but look up, staring at him. "Excuse me...?"

Her headmaster smiled at her. "Yes, I believe it's quite much but Miss Weasley, it would be an immense help-"

"You want me to write to him, Sir?"

"Yes."

"I... I won't do that."

Whispers broke out, which Dumbledore silenced with a wave of his hand.

"Okay, that's it, I believe we will have to think about something different. Ginevra, Ronald, Hermione, upstairs." Her Mum said, standing up.

"Molly, I don't think this is it."

She sat down again, the worry increasing on her face.

"Miss Weasley... Ginevra..." Ginny made a face. "Ginny... you don't know how important this is. It is of utter importance that we succeed in that and you alone will be able to help us. If there was a different way, we wouldn't have asked."

"I... I..."

"That's just typical Gryffindor... always whining about being brave and whatever and starting things without thinking about it but as soon as it gets serious you want nothing to do with it."

"Don't talk in that tone with her, Severus!"

"Or what Minerva...?" He turned away from his colleague, facing Ginny. "You didn't think about the possibilities Weasley. It's a way to take revenge. A way to hurt him if what Albus says is true."

"But... it won't hurt him."

"And once again a student believes to be cleverer than the most respected and greatest wizard alive." Ginny blushed. "He played with you. He acted like you weren't worth a thing, Weasley! This would be a way to do the same."

"And... what... what if I don't want to do that? What if he planned this? What if he has some intention about this whole thing?"

"You are giving him too much credit."

"I believe her thoughts are legitimate, Moody. It's not like he is the average Death Eater."

"Because we all know those are just plain stupid." Mr. Black added, smirking in Snape's direction.

"Black, it wasn't me who found himself in the hospital after an encounter with him, was it?"

Mr. Black opened his mouth, but a look from Dumbledore made him shut up.

"Miss Weasley, I'm not sure you really understand the importance of this."

She took a deep breath. Willingly taking up contact with him? Again? "Why" she whispered, not trusting her voice. "Why is this so important?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry Miss Weasley but I can't tell you that."

"Why are you so interested in him?"

"He... he will change the war. I can't say more than that. But with helping us now, _you_ will change the war."

"But, but... why me?"

"Do you see another person with a history like yours in this room?" Snape asked.

Ginny looked down to her hands again. "Only writing letters?"

"For the moment that will be enough."

Her mother made a protesting sound but she didn't say anything. Most certainly her father or some other Order member had calmed her down, but Ginny didn't want to look at her.

"For the moment...?"

"Ginny, I will be honest. I don't know if a meeting will be required, but-"

"I never want to see him again."

"We will do everything to avoid it, I promise. Maybe we won't even need you there." He paused. "Just making him believe you are, is enough sometimes."

"I don't want to see him ever again. It doesn't matter what you say."

"It doesn't matter what he says...? Weasley, you should think before you talk!" Moody had stood up, towering over the table just across from her.

"You weren't held by him at wand point, were you? There wasn't a Killing Curse just hitting the street next to you, was there?" Her voice sounded sarcastic even to her own ears.

"Not in that tone young woman!" scolded her mother.

"The first similarity I can see between him and her."

"My daughter resembles him in nothing, Alastor Moody!"

"Oh, I don't know, for a moment I thought the tone she used was exactly the one he uses." She felt the blood starting to boil in her veins.

"Alastor this is enough!"

Moody sat down, staring with both of his eyes at her, which sent a shiver down her spine. She tried not to look at him and to calm herself down at the same time.

"Miss Weasley we all are very sorry for what happened in Diagon Alley, but as you said yourself, he said he didn't mean to attack you."

"Maybe he was lying! It's not like he didn't make his way towards me or anything."

Silence spread in the kitchen. Everyone was staring at her. "He-he... he did what Miss Weasley?"

"He came for me in Diagon Alley."

"_Great_! Now she is starting to get megalomaniac as well.", muttered Moody.

"Miss Weasley you didn't mention that the first time we talked about the attack."

"I... I forgot."

"You _forgot._" drawled Snape, a sneer on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe we should have a look at that scene in my pensieve later on. Would you be willing to lend us that memory?"

Ginny closed her eyes but nodded. They would ask until she agreed anyway. And it _was_ for the Greater Good... or so they said.

"Very well, but to come back to your _assignment_. Is there really no way we can convince you of the value of this task?"

She breathed in and out, trying to think about the arguments they had listed and about her feelings, about the nightmares, about their meetings, about all the memories with him, the bad... and the good, even if she didn't want to admit that. "And... and what should I write?"

Dumbledore smiled and conjured some parchment, a quill and some ink. "Very well. It would be best you write the first one now, so we can discuss how we get it to him."

"I-" she pointed towards the things in front of her. "should write a letter now? Here?"

"Yes that would be best."

"Can't I... can't I go in the next room at the very least?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I think it is best if you stayed here. We have to know what you write about, maybe give you some help."

"I... I... I don't know how to start."

"It wasn't us who communicated with him for however long this thing of yours took place." Moody snarled.

Ginny swallowed her anger and stared down at the parchment in front of her.

"Something that connects you, something that reminds him of something, an explanation about why you are writing..." Her Headmaster's voice grew quiet.

It didn't help that all of them were watching her. Her hands trembled as she took the quill, dipping it into the ink. A blotch of ink fell onto the parchment. A mumbled spell from her left got rid of it.

She smoothed the parchment, dipping the quill into the ink again. _I'm sorry_, she wrote slowly, taking much time writing every single letter. She took another breath, her mind empty.

"I don't know what I should write."

"But you wrote something...?"

"She wrote 'I'm sorry'." Ginny glanced at the woman to her left angrily.

"Maybe that isn't even the worst first letter..."

"You mean that should be everything...?"

"She should at least sign it."

"He knows my writing."

They all stared at her. "YOU WROTE TO HIM BEFORE? What were those letters about? When did they happen? Do you still have his? Is-"

"Alastor, calm down please and let Miss Weasley explain herself."

"It was just a few short messengers in Hogwarts, nothing that could help..." she trailed off, staring at the parchment, lost in thought. A small smile spread on her face. Carefully she added two numbers to her note.

"_5 and 27_?" read the woman again.

"He will know what it means."

"You have a secret code with him?" Moody's voice sounded so dangerous that Ginny flinched away from him.

"It isn't something overly important."

"Let us decide that."

"It is the way we arranged the place for our meetings."

"You won't meet him, Weasley."

"I _know that_ and I don't plan to do that! As I said before, I never want to see him again! And, as_ I_ _said before as well_: The last time as he tried to kill me was enough, thank you _very_ much."

"Ginny, young lady, don't use that tone-"

"Mum! He started it!" Fred and George sniggered. She threw them a death glare. "And maybe I should remind you that this wasn't my stupid idea! And this bloody numbers just stand for a totally sentimental, unimportant reminder because this is the place WE FUCKING KISSED THE FIRST TIME! ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW?" She had stood up while talking, getting louder and louder with each word she said, screaming the rest into their faces.

At the end she turned around, running from the room and up the stairs, slamming the door behind her. Downstairs she could hear Mrs. Black yelling but she didn't care. Those stupid gits! Who did they think they were? They came and told her to write letters to him and then they found all possible arguments why she should and then she _agreed_! And they wanted to sit right next to her while she had to write and think of every single word! Of course she couldn't create a masterpiece! Of course she didn't know what to write! They hadn't let her have time to even fucking think about it! It wasn't them that had to write a letter to him, was it? It hadn't been them that had been through all of this!

"Stupid idiots!" She swore, kicking against the bed, she slept in when they were in Grimmauld Place and the Order meeting took so long that her mother decided to stay for the night and came to send them to bed. "Damn!" She sat down on the bed, holding her foot. This was really the best moment for a hurt foot.

There was a soft knock on the door, before it opened. Hermione's head appeared in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

Ginny nodded, watching the other girl as she made her way towards the bed, sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry about all that."

"You have nothing to do with that Hermione."

"Yes I know, it was just so... um... it wasn't nice to watch."

"They are stupid."

"They aren't-" She had once again started to talk in her 'Know-It-All-Hermione-Respect-Authorities-Granger-voice' as Ron called it so lovingly. "Sorry."

"If it's so significant, I can understand that they want me to do this but... I mean writing a letter to him in front of them is too much."

Hermione nodded. "It must be a horrible feeling."

"Imagine writing a letter to Ron." Hermione looked at her. "Okay, only worse. A lot, lot, lot, _lot_ worse."

"And writing a letter to Ron is bad."

Ginny smiled. "Where is he anyway?"

"I think he is still downstairs. Mrs. Weasley wanted us both to go but like he said so nicely 'he didn't want to go with me to talk with you about feelings and all that rubbish.'"

She laughed tiredly. "I can see him say that."

"They... they said it would be okay if they sent that letter like it is now; Professor Dumbledore said the numbers were a very good idea on your part."

"Mm..."

"You don't want to talk about it, do you?"

"No, not really."

"Okay..."

They grew silent. Ginny rubbed her foot again which got Hermione's attention. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes... I thought it was a good idea to kick the bed."

Hermione laughed. "Ron did that once as well."

"Once? Are you kidding me? He does that all the time!"

"Who does what all the time?" Both girls turned towards the door where Tonks stood, her hair as pink as ever.

"Ron thinking kicking his bed is a good idea."

"I'm thinking kicking things is a good idea all the time!"

"You aren't kicking them! You are just stumbling over them, Tonks."

"Hey! I'm not stumbling! I will let you know that I'm grace in person!" She held her arms to both her sides, turning around and around, looking like a little girl dancing for the first time. Ginny couldn't help but snigger as she nearly stumbled over her own feet.

"Is the meeting finished already?" asked Hermione, trying to help Tonks save her dignity.

"No, it isn't. I just wanted to make sure you two don't go missing." Ginny blushed, looking down. "Don't worry, Ginny. A lot of people would have done the same. I would probably have screamed at them before running but hey, we are all a bit different, huh?"

"What are they doing then? Is Ron still down there?"

"They are thinking about ways to get the letter to him... Ron was actually a big help. He had this good idea-"

"Really?" Hermione asked, sounding astonished.

"Yes! He was really proud about it too."

Ginny groaned. "Damn! We will probably listen to him repeating that story for the next twenty years!"

"Ginny" Hermione scolded. "He isn't that bad."

Ginny looked at her. "Are you sure we're talking about the same guy? Sometimes I'm wondering you know..."

Hermione blushed. "Of course we are."

"Love is blind." reasoned Tonks grinning.

Ginny faltered, making a fist, trying to stop herself from thinking about him. One wrong sentence...

"What was his idea then?"

Ginny looked up, giving Hermione a grateful glance. The other girl gave her a smile in return.

"You see, he said you observed that he had some sort of 'weird friendship' with Draco Malfoy, so it was his idea that we sent your letter in a closed envelope together with a note in another envelope to him. In that note you have to ask him to give your letter to Harry. There is of course a risk that the letter doesn't reach Harry – which they are at the moment talking about by the way – but until now it is the best idea anyone came up with since we don't think owls will be able to cross the wards and Snape taking the letter is even riskier."

"That was Ron's idea? Like my brother? Like really tall, red hair, freckles? Rather dumb when you look at him?"

"Ginny!"

"What? I had to make sure, didn't I?"


	14. Pen Friends

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Thirteen – Pen Friends**

"Do I even want to know what this is?"

Harry looked up from the envelope to his father's face. A house-elf had come to get him a few minutes ago, claiming that his father wanted to speak to him _now_. Harry had obliged, going straight to his father's chambers, wondering what was up. He could feel that he wasn't angry or happy which left him feeling confused. Normally when he wasn't overly happy or angry it wasn't really important and so a house-elf only told him that his father wanted to see him. One only had to be careful, when he wanted to see Harry 'now' or 'as soon as possible'.

"Do I even want to know what this is?" Voldemort repeated.

"I have no idea" Harry said, staring again at the envelope.

"It is addressed to you."

"Did you check it for spells? Curses? Poison? Port-Key?"

"_Of course_. Who do you think I am?"

"Dumbledore on Halloween?"

His father sighed, before looking towards the ceiling. "For Salazar Slytherin's sake! What did I do to deserve _this_?"

Harry opened his mouth. "There is-"

"No! Don't even start."

Harry smirked. "So... this is just a letter?"

His father nodded.

"Did you read it yet?"

"No, I'm not into reading my son's letters... not that this has happened before."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You sent some poor house-elf" Voldemort snorted. "to get me to show me a letter which you say is addressed to me but you don't give it to me. Instead you just puzzle what it could be about. Are you bored?"

He got a glare in return.

"You know, I always thought you had better things to do. What happened to making a plan to take over the Ministry of Magic? What happened to world domination? You know the normal things one does when feeling bored..."

"Read it already." His father said, thrusting the letter to him. Harry took it and looked at it. _Harry_ was written on the envelope. Nothing more, nothing less. He opened it carefully, his eyes flitting over the words quickly.

"How did you get this?" Harry asked, looking up again.

Voldemort leant back in his chair, watching him a moment, before speaking. "Lucius gave it to me. He said his son had received it by owl. There was a note attached to it, saying that it should be given to you. He didn't think it overly important, so he didn't bring it. If he was mistaken..."

"No, no, I don't think that's necessary."

Harry folded the short letter and pocketed it. He felt his father watching him. When he looked up again there was a hint of annoyance on his face.

When Harry didn't say anything, Voldemort spoke: "What does it say?"

"Curious? I thought that was a Gryffindor trait." Harry smirked at him and got another glare in return.

"I would only like to know who dares to send a letter to you, that's all."

"No one important." His father lifted an eye brow. "A girl."

"A love letter? Really?"

"No... It's a little letter from the Ministry of Magic offering me an amount of money if I tell them a few of your secrets. It says that it will be more if I start working for them... you know, just a deal among friends." His voice got more sarcastic with every word he said.

"How very funny, Harry." Voldemort paused. "A love letter then..."

"I didn't say that."

"From a Gryffindor I assume?"

Harry stayed silent.

"A Light family?"

"Do you have supporters with daughters in Gryffindor as well?"

"There is this one man..."

Harry looked confused for a moment, thinking quickly. The only one he knew about- "Ehw! Isn't she eleven?"

Voldemort nodded. Harry looked affronted at him.

"Could have been possible, couldn't it?"

"Absolutely not!"

"A Light Family then... You had some fun in Hogwarts, I believe?"

"Yes, I did. I was there long enough..."

"Complain to Lucius. He was the one responsible."

"I believe you did enough of that."

"No, I didn't. We were all rather glad of you being gone for a while. It was so silent... really relaxing."

"Glad to know I was missed."

"Okay, enough of that. Who is she?" His father said, ending the banter.

"A Gryffindor girl."

"I was that far. A name would be _lovely._"

"Why? Want to hunt her down?"

"Perhaps. Are her parents Dumbledore supporters?"

"They are."

"In the Order?"

"Yes."

"Didn't think you would be attracted to that."

"I'm not. It was just a little plan I had."

"Let's hear it then."

"She was interested in me and seeing as her family is in the Order, I thought I could make her believe I... _felt_ something for her. I succeeded. My plan was to wait for the right moment to tell her family, especially her father so he would lose control in a fight and I would just defeat him. I was captured when it was your plan to take out every single member after another after all. I thought it would take out one, maybe even more. Now that your plans have changed and it didn't work out as well as I thought, I thought it wouldn't matter."

"You tried it already?"

"Yes, Diagon Alley... but then that fool happened and you were so very keen on breaking it off."

"You didn't tell me. What do you expect?"

"Maybe I should have."

"Yes... yes, you should have done that. And now she is writing to you...?"

"Yes."

"You won't respond."

"If you say so."

Silence stretched between them. "What did she write?"

"Nothing important. Just reminding me that she is still there, still caring..."

"She does?" His father seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"It seems to be that way."

"I could bet this is Dumbledore's doing. It has his fingerprints all over it."

"Maybe she told them. I don't know, but it would be interesting to know, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would be. Seeing if it is really just a desperate little girl or Dumbledore."

"There is a way to find out."

Red eyes met his. They both knew what he was talking about.

Something flashed in Voldemort's eyes. "It's the daughter of that Muggle loving fool Weasley, isn't it ...?"

"Yes." Seeing his father's glance getting sceptical and first signs of distrust showing on his face, he hastily added: "Not that I wouldn't have obeyed your order. I did try to kill her after all."

His features softened somewhat. "That you did."

Harry nodded.

Voldemort paused. Harry could easily see that he was thinking about his words. "As long as it doesn't influence you-" Harry made a protesting noise. "Why not?"

"The least we will find out is how far they are willing to go."

"You won't do _anything_ without me knowing is that clear? No meetings, not opening a letter without checking for spells, curses, _Port-Keys_..."

"Who do you think I am?"

A smile formed in the corner of his father's mouth. "Dumbledore on Halloween...?"

Harry laughed. "Then I believe I have a letter to write."

"Finally some peace!" said Voldemort, throwing his arms up in a theatrical gesture. "But don't use one of my owls... we don't want them to know that I know now, do we?"

"Oh, don't worry. I have just the idea to solve that problem..."

xxx

Severus Snape noticed that he was being followed and he didn't like it one bit. He was still in Riddle Manor, making his way towards the exit. When he first had heard the footsteps behind him, he had thought nothing of it.

Only when a Death Eater came to a halt in front of him, bowing low, did he notice _who_ was following him. His first thought had been the Dark Lord, but a quick look over his shoulder told him that wasn't the case.

He swore under his breath and walked faster, silently hoping that he was just going by chance right in front of him. The longer the steps followed him, the smaller that chance got.

He was just turning the last corner, having nearly arrived at the front door, when the Dark Prince quickened his own pace and a moment later he was walking at his side.

"Snape." he said, giving him a cold look.

Cursing in his mind, Snape stopped, lowering his head. He couldn't help but remember the past months and all those times he had met him. "My Prince." Even if his voice sounded as emotionless as always, a million insults rushed to his head. For a second he wished to voice them but of course he didn't. He had to pay respect to his _master's son_. Stupid brat.

"Follow me." Snape nodded, straightening his back and did as he was told. Some fear settled in his stomach when the Dark Prince led him past the door, down another corridor he had never entered before.

They couldn't possibly have found out which side he was really on, he said to himself. So there was no way he would be murdered now. His breath nearly hitched when the Dark Prince entered a room and closed the door behind him.

A few minutes dragged on in which he was only staring at him. Severus lowered his gaze respectfully.

"I have a task for you." Years of practice with the Dark Lord made it possible for him to keep his head lowered. "A very, very special task no one can ever know about."

Snape nodded, silently wondering if the Dark Lord knew about this. Did he dare to ask?

"It may seem unimportant, but it isn't."

From the corner of his eyes he watched him reaching inside of his robes taking out some parchment.

"I want you to give this to Ginny Weasley and if there should be a reply, you will bring it to me." His head snapped up, staring into green eyes. Lily's eyes. He swallowed. Now was not the time for that.

His hand reached forward gripping the piece of parchment, but before he could take it, the Dark Prince had pulled it back. A second later his head hit the cold stone wall, his back was pressed against the wall as well and the Prince's hands were at his collar.

"The day you talk about this, is the day you die, Snape! Do you understand?" he hissed into his ear, his eyes flashing dangerously.

He could only nod.

"Very good."

The Dark Prince stepped back, reaching once again into his robes, taking out the parchment once more. His eyes met his a last time before he let go of the letter. Before it had reached the ground, the room was empty and the door wide open.

Severus sneered, but kneeled down to pick the letter up anyway.

xxx

Snape slammed the letter down onto the table in front of her. She stared at it, not really believing what she was seeing. He had answered. Three days ago they had send her letter on its way and now he had responded. She nearly had stopped believing there would be one, as impatient as she was.

There were two Order members at her side an instant later, wands out, muttering spells. Ginny assumed that they checked if it was tainted with magic. Finally they lowered their wands, nodding at her. She took the letter with shaking hands, unfolding it.

_It's okay._

She turned it around to see if there was something else there but there wasn't. She frowned, looking down at the two words, reading them again. For a moment she believed she could hear his voice saying them in this gentle tone he had used right after setting her down on the ground after he had risked his life to save hers.

"What did he write?"

Her eyes snapped up, meeting those of the Order members. They were all looking at her waiting for her to response.

"Do I have to?"

All around her people nodded. She looked down to the note again. "First, you are using me for this." she started, her voice totally calm. "And now I really have to do this with all of you? Where have you hidden the next piece of parchment? Do I have to reply right after I read it out loud?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Don't you speak in that tone with us!" scolded her mother from across the room. Ginny closed her eyes, trying to remain calm. It would do nothing to scream, she had learned that from the last time. She had ended up writing a short note to _Draco fucking Malfoy_ like the good girl she was.

"You would never find all the information in it. Additionally we can't trust you. There is no way we could know that you are taking it seriously and start to spill all our secrets. You are after all young and overly naive." drawled Snape.

"Yeah, really important information I could overlook in this one.", she slammed her hand with the letter in it on the table, turning around and leaving the room once again, her thoughts from earlier not forgotten, but not really caring about them. She would do this so long until it worked.

She ran up the stairs but instead of going to 'her room' as she had the last time, she chose the room just above the kitchen. With a few big steps she had crossed the room and opened the window.

It was late evening and the air was cold from the snow that had just fallen from the sky. Exactly what she needed. She drew in deep breaths, trying to get her anger under control.

The door opened behind her but she didn't turn around. Someone had followed her again. She didn't think it was Hermione since the other girl was upstairs most likely annoying the hell out of Ron and Damien because they hadn't done their homework yet and school started again in about a week.

"You shouldn't do it, if you don't want to." said a voice Ginny hadn't expected. She turned around slowly, facing her Potions Professor... _his mother_.

Lily Potter had sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace, playing with her watch.

She kept silent for a moment. Cold wind swept into the door. Ginny shivered and pulled her cloak closer before closing the window again. "Would it really help to end the war?"

"We want to show him the truth. We... we don't want him to trust everything Voldemort says, we don't want him to follow that monster." Dread settled in Ginny's stomach, when the older woman looked up, tears glittering in her eyes. "I only want to have my son back."

Ginny looked down to her shoes, wanting to give the other woman some privacy. Her words touched something deep inside of her. The kindly, loving, always fair Lily Potter really deserved a chance, didn't she? Of course she did, she scolded herself. A chance to speak to him again, a chance to make him see even if he hadn't been truthful with Ginny, even if he had only acted as if he cared, even if he didn't care... even if all things happened were lies, Lily Potter really deserved to have her son back.

"I will do this." She looked up again, but there were still tears in her eyes. She tried to give a smile, but didn't succeed.

"That is very kind of you Ginny."

"And I really deserve a good mark in Potion for this, don't I?"

The older woman threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, James and Sirius will love you for this."

Her first intention was to say: 'It's not your husband's love I'm looking for', but of course she didn't. She didn't even really mean that.

"Perhaps I can arrange something." She winked at her "But what I can do for you is some privacy to write those letters. You can stay here or go upstairs and just write what comes to your mind. I'll settle everything with them, don't worry about that."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I have to thank you."

They smiled a last time at each other before her Potions Professor left the room. She went upstairs not so long after that, firmly concentrating on writing another letter to him. The words nearly seemed to flow out of her.

_I guess you are wondering why I'm writing. I found out about the Randhawas and how they moved and how you couldn't know from what I told you. I'm sorry I accused you of that. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you told me so. Did you... was it you anyway?_

_Forget I asked. Sorry. It's not something I should ask or know. _

_What I'm really glad for is that you answered. You didn't have to do that, but you did and well- yeah. Thanks. I thought about all that has happened a lot. I really miss our little system to talk to you. I would really like to. And... I miss you._

xxx

"Do you have another letter from him, Severus?" asked her Headmaster, glancing in the direction of Ginny who was lingering in the doorway.

"No." Ginny felt slight disappointment welling up inside of her. She turned around. "But he gave me this." A smile spread in her face and she turned around again. Snape was holding a flower in his hands.

"Don't let it touch anything! It could be cursed!" barked Moody from the other side of the room. He made his way towards Snape while Ginny did the same.

She was there first but they didn't take any notice. Moody reached him as well, taking out his wand, muttering spells under his breath. A thin glow spread around the flower. "AHA! Magic!"

The others members in the room were now watching them as well. From the corner of her eyes Ginny could see Dumbledore taking out his wand too. He waved it around, not saying a word. His eyes were twinkling madly when he stopped. "Ah, Alastor, nothing serious, just a charm to keep it from withering and one to keep it undamaged."

Moody growled something Ginny didn't hear as she was focused on Snape who handed her the flower. Ginny took it carefully, looking at it intensely. The petals were round and slightly blue, the colour getting deeper in the middle. "What... what kind of flower is this?"

Her headmaster looked at it above his glasses. "I believe it is an anemone. A Muggle flower."

Ginny frowned, but didn't take her eyes of it.

"I'm not sure about its meaning, which I'm quite sure it has. I believe the Hogwarts library may have a book about flowers through."

"I have one at home." said Tonks, coming to stand beside Ginny. "When I was a bit younger I was really into that sort of thing." she laughed. "I always wished a boy would get the hint and get me something really meaningful. Of course no one did."

"Could you... could I burrow it?"

Tonks grinned. "Sure" She took a look around, noticing that not everybody was there yet. "I could even apparate home and fetch it now... if that would be okay." She glanced at Dumbledore. He nodded.

"Of course, Nymphadora, go ahead!"

She waved at them, before leaving the room.

"Did he say anything to you what you should tell her, Severus?"

"No he didn't. And he gave me no note either."

Dumbledore nodded again, stroking his beard. Snape just stood there a moment, waiting if that was everything before turning around, sitting down far away from them at the table.

"Do you know what you will write to him today, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny shook her head.

"I'm sure knowing the meaning of the beautiful flower will make it easier. You've got parchment? A quill? Ink?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good!"

A few more people entered the room and sat down, while giving her and her Headmaster odd glances.

"We will begin in a moment. We are just waiting for Nymphadora to arrive." The members nodded and most took up conversations.

Her father entered the room. As soon as he noticed Ginny, he smiled, making his way towards them. "Hello Ginny."

"Hey Dad."

"What do you have there?"

"It is a Muggle flower."

"Oh really? Can I have a look at it?"

Ginny smiled, holding it out to him, but at the same time not really willing to give it away. Her father seemed to have felt her discomfort because he just lowered his head, looking at it closely.

"It looks very nice." he finally said, straightening his back.

They leaped into silence for which what Ginny felt was an eternity, before finally Tonks arrived, leafing through a book.

"What was it name again?" She asked, nearly stumbling over a chair.

"Anemone." repeated Ginny.

"Ah... wait a second." She seemed to have a look at a theme list before she searched for a particular page. "Here it is." She cleared her throat. "_Anemone – joy, loneliness, hope, expectation, truth, tenderness, disappointment, 'I can't wait'_" Tonks stopped looking at the page a last time before looking up. "And..._'I want to be with you'._"

Ginny stared at the flower in her hand, her hands shaking slightly.

"Thank you, Nymphadora that was most helpful." Dumbledore paused. "I'm sure Severus can arrange to take your next letter with him right after this meeting, Miss Weasley." Ginny nodded, knowing that was a request to leave the room. "And... maybe a little piece of advice:" Ginny turned towards him once more. "Think about including something about your everyday life. Something that is unimportant, that couldn't harm you... just to show him that you are not interested in trying to lure him away... even if you are." Ginny nodded again, finally leaving the room.

She made her way upstairs, steering towards the room she usually sat in. After arriving she sat down the anemone with trembling hands next to the piece of parchment she had prepared just in case. He had sent her a flower. Ginny nearly felt like giggling, but she didn't. Her heart was beating fast. He had responded with more than two words, not with a letter but with an anemone. They were in contact now... weren't they?

He wanted to be with her... but she didn't want to be with him, so it didn't matter.

Joy... happy to hear from her? Warmth spread from her stomach to her body. For a moment she let herself sink into it, ignoring everything else. With her fingers she gently touched the flower again. Only when she looked into the small mirror in the corner by chance, did she notice that she was smiling. It faded from her face instantly. It was nothing special... just a flower which could have a special meaning; which probably _had_ a special meaning, a meaning that was as ambivalent as his last letter had been. She thought about the words she had read shortly after he had left Hogwarts and how happy she had been... and how very hurtful it had been to think about those words after what had happened to the Randhawas... but that wasn't as she had thought as well. Ginny sighed, rubbing her face. She was confused, didn't know what to think and believe anymore. What did it really mean? Did he really miss her? Was it just some ploy to delude her?

She looked at the flower again. There wasn't a way she could answer those questions now... and they were expecting a letter.

Something about her everyday life... Ginny sighed, dipping her quill into the ink. She hesitated before starting to write.

_Thank you for the anemone. It's really lovely. I looked up the meaning. _

_I'm really bored at the moment. My brothers are playing Quidditch all the time and after some time where I didn't want to play, I would really like to join them again now but that isn't possible seeing as my broom got destroyed. I don't think I'll get a new one very soon. Therefore one of us always has to watch when we are playing. Of course most of the time that's me since it is my own fault that I haven't got a broom. I'm worried about playing in Hogwarts again. I'm not sure how that will work out without one... maybe one of the twins will give me theirs. For Gryffindor I can nearly see them doing that. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to play Chaser either. Maybe I have to go back and play Seeker again, now that you know... sorry I brought that up. Didn't really mean to. It's not your fault. _

xxx

When Ginny sat down for breakfast the next morning – her father, Bill, Percy and Fred and George were gone for work – one couldn't help but find it funny that it was named the same what they did – and Charlie had once again travelled to Romania – Ron and Hermione were already up. While Ron was still eating, Hermione sat at the table a book on her lap.

"Good morning, my dear." greeted her mother and put down a plate with eggs and toast in front of her.

"Morning Mum, hi Ron, hi Hermione."

Ron said something while chewing, which Ginny didn't quite get but she supposed it was something like 'Good morning'. Hermione wished her an absent-minded good morning while turning towards the next page of her book.

Ginny buttered her toast while her Mum served her some Pumpkin Juice. "Tonks brought a letter for you some time ago." Ginny stopped chewing and held her toast midway to her mouth. "It's right next to your plate." Ginny swallowed and put the bread down to her plate again.

She took it silently, noticing that it was already opened. "Severus arrived with it early this morning and Albus read it already which is a good thing as well."

"Why?" Her voice sounded harsher than she wanted.

Her mother narrowed her eyes at her but she didn't say anything about her tone. "There was something inside. Albus has it checked by some Professors of yours."

Ginny frowned. "Do you know what it is?"

"No, Tonks didn't tell me."

Her frown deepened, but she didn't say more. Instead she unfolded the letter and read:

_Hey,_

_I hope my broom is an adequate replacement. It's not like I have time to fly anyway. At the moment it's been shrunk but a little spell made it possible to be enlarged by a mere password. It's 'flying at night'. Keep an eye on it for me, will you? Even if you have to play Seeker now I don't think there will be someone to beat you. _

_And stop apologizing for everything. You didn't use to do that and it's not like I'll do something to you just because you refer to something in Hogwarts or in our past._

_I would like to talk to you as well, but writing isn't that bad either, is it?_

_I hope to hear from you soon. Snape should be able to take your next letter this evening... or tomorrow. Just give it to him when you see him next. I don't know when that will be, but I will be waiting._

_H._

Ginny's hands were shaking while reading the letter and she couldn't help but put it down a few times, trying to imagine him saying those words. Sometimes she could, sometimes she couldn't. There was some part inside of her that liked hearing from him, that made her want to smile and be happy... but it was just such a small little part that she could ignore it, that she could read the letter until the end and that most of her didn't feel more than anger. Anger towards him and his stupid words that nearly made her feel all excited and nervous and happy inside, that made her forget what had happened... but she wouldn't. It wouldn't be like Snape had said, she would act grown up about all this, it wouldn't really touch her and she wouldn't be influenced... but damn!

He had sent her his broom. His broom! There weren't many things more important to Ginny than her now destroyed broom. But she wouldn't be able to keep his anyway. This was all for pretence, she told herself, all for pretence and not really worth anything. He was doing this for whatever reason and she was doing this for Mrs. Potter and for freedom and peace. And it wasn't even sure that a broom had the same meaning for him as for her. Most likely for him it was just another thing, just another broom, nothing really special. But he knew how she had tried to produce a Patronus with thoughts of flying... flying at night. She stared down at the keyword and cursed herself for being so open and so trusting towards him. He knew way too much about her but there was no way that she could undo that. It was this way now and she had to live with that,

Ginny sighed, putting the letter down, so that she was able to eat something. She would respond later.

xxx

_Hi,_

_Not the best way to start this but I'm rather angry at the moment. Stupid Snape! He just asked me if I had written a letter for you but I hadn't and he was acting really sarcastic and insulting again. I'm sure he doesn't do that with you. But to talk about more important things:_

_I'm not sure I can really accept the broom. My family and everyone else would wonder where I got it from... but thank you for sending it to me. Is there a way to shrink it again? If not you'll have to wait till I'm in Hogwarts again and allowed to do magic. Wouldn't want to risk stupid Ministry Owls... I asked the twins and they said I would get one of their brooms so it's really okay. _

_I'm glad we are communicating. I really missed doing that but I would like to hear your voice even more... not possible, huh? Hope to hear from you soon._

xxx

At first Ginny didn't recognise Harry's next letter since it wasn't handed over to her by Snape. Her Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor had become even less polite after the last letter Ginny gave him. Whenever he saw her now he sneered at her, making some stupid comment... it was only after that that Ginny realised that he had probably read the letter or had heard of the context. But that had an end now, seeing as a little owl brought his next letter. This time it was checked by her father before she was allowed to read it. Again there were no traces of magic on it.

_Hi G.,_

_I hope this letter reached you away from your family but I'm sure if it didn't, you are clever enough to come up with an excuse. Maybe I'm some friend from school... that wouldn't even be far from the truth, would it?_

_As you can see, Snape as our owl has come to an end now. You were right, he doesn't act that way around me. Not anymore at least. This way you won't have to bear him anymore (not in this way at least... can't do anything about school or your lessons). Another good point is that it was getting conspicuous that Snape was around the Manor all the time. I bet your family thought it suspicious as well. I want you to send your letters with the owl from now on. He will stay with you until you finished the next letter if that is okay with you. He is a __Scops owl, not at home in Great Britain but I believe he is so small most people don't notice him. I noticed that he was a bit nervous every time I looked at him. He tries to get my attention all the time. Don't know if he is acting the same way with you... but even if he is: I don't think anyone would ever connect him with me. He hasn't got a name yet. If you want to, you can think of one and name him._

_And about the broom: I didn't think of that. But you can keep it anyway and if it's only to go for a flight at night. Think of me then._

_Take care._

xxx

_Hello H.,_

_He is really sweet. I named him Pigwidgeon... and he really is excited all the time. He doesn't stop bustling around my head and flying in my face, but I can't imagine him doing that with you. That's something I want to see. But I don't only want to see him with you... I really want to see you. I miss you... but that won't be possible. I understand. I really do._

_Lots of love_

* _Ginny _

xxx

"Writing doesn't seem to be enough."

Moody nodded, agreeing with Albus. "I never thought it would be."

"Maybe they should start meeting." added Kingsley.

"You want them to meet more than once? I say we try to capture him again before the Ministry does." said Moody.

"And use her as a decoy?"

"Maybe it's enough if she tells him a meeting time and place."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Albus. Could be that there are Death Eaters all over the place and no sign of one of them."

"That could always be the case, Alastor." he replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. "But I don't think he would do that. He really cares for her."

"You mean he's making it look like he cares."

"Oh, I don't think so, Alastor."

"You always see the best in people."

Albus sighed. There were just the three of them. They had decided to exclude the Potters and the Weasleys at this meeting... and all the others as well. It should have been a short little meeting in Hogwarts about what happened and how they would go on... but of course it had turned into a meeting about young Ginevra and Harry. Albus had imagined their letters to be deeper... but maybe that would come with time. But if there was one thing they didn't have, it was time. Of course he was able to relate to Alastor's and Kingsley's thoughts, but was it really the right way? They would have one chance.

If he didn't turn up the first time... okay. Ginny could write to him and they could perhaps arrange a new meeting. But if he showed up and could escape... then there chances were as low as before any of this had started. He could show up with Death Eaters. There would be a fight...

"We could try to protect the Order members with Port-Keys.", suggested Kingsley.

"Illegal ones?" Albus voiced his concern.

"I bet there would be some people willing to do a few."

"I would make them myself if there is a chance to capture him again. I'm as good as out of office anyway."

"Very well Alastor. If you are willing to take the risk."

"I don't think anyone will talk about this. All of us would be in trouble anyway once we catch him and they hear about this."

"So the girl arranges a meeting, we go there with Port-Keys... Anti-Apparation-Wards would be good."

Albus and Alastor agreed with Kingsley.

"But I think Weasley has to be there. If he shows up and she isn't there, he will just turn around and disapparate. That would have been our chance then."

"If we give her a Port-Key as well it should be better."

Albus nodded again. "That would be safer."

"So she arranges a meeting, is there, we are hidden and wait for him to come close enough."

"That's not enough. We should use every advantage we have. She is there. Let them kiss or hug or snog or whatever. She just has to distract him. And she should try to do something with his hands."

"That won't keep him from attacking."

"Yes, but it would delay him a few seconds. Maybe even more. He is a teen-aged boy, isn't he?"

"And he won't hurt her, so she is safe."

"Albus..."

"He could take her a hostage." threw Kingsley in.

"We have to be so fast, that he has no other choice but to let her go."

"Are you sure we can manage that? That kid is pretty fast, Alastor."

"We have to try, Kingsley. Just waiting won't do anything."

"I know that. I just wanted to let you know my doubts so we can find a better way."

They leaped into silence. "I don't think there is one." Albus finally said.

"So, you believe we should do that?"

"I think there is no other way."

"I don't want to be the one telling her." said Kingsley while laughing.

Albus smiled. "I believe she will see why it is necessary. I don't want to be the one telling Molly."

"Albus there are things a leader of a secret organisation just has to do."

Albus sighed but smiled and nodded, taking one of his lemon drops. "Does one of you want one?"

"No thanks." said Kingsley.

"No... Back to the real topic: It would be best if it was before she is going to Hogwarts again."

"The winter break is over the day after tomorrow, Alastor."

"It is?"

"Yes. The only possibility would be tomorrow then and that is way too short to prepare everything." agreed Kingsley.

"It's more difficult if she is in Hogwarts. Not for us, but for making him believe that she is alone."

"But Alastor, two of her brothers are pranksters. I could bet that they know some secret passageways out of the school... and I believe they would tell their little sister, wouldn't they?"

Albus' eyes twinkled and he laughed along. Harry would be with them not so long from now... and they would make him see the truth then.

xxx

"Ronald, please keep an eye on your sister."

Her youngest son nodded. "I promise I will, Mum."

"Thank you."

She hugged him tightly against his protest. "Mum! There are my schoolmates watching!"

"Take care and write more often, will you?"

"I will make sure he does, Mrs. Weasley." Molly smiled and hugged Hermione as well. "Thanks again for having me over."

"Don't worry my dear; you are always welcome at the Burrow."

Hermione smiled and stepped aside. Molly gave Damien a short hug and wished him a good journey and a good few months. He smiled tiredly at her but nodded anyway.

Ginny stood next to her after she hugged her father, who was shaking Hermione's hand.

"Ginny, please don't do anything stupid or reckless. Do what your Headmaster tells you, will you?" Ginny rolled her eyes, but nodded. "And take good care of yourself." Her mother hugged her again.

Their children and those near their children made their way through the crowd, boarding the train. Molly and Arthur looked from one window to the other, finally finding them in one compartment.

They saw Ginny, Ron, Damien and Hermione looking out of the window, waving. They waved back until the train was well out of sight. Only then did they lower their hands, for a moment remaining where they were.

They stood there, holding each other's hands, hoping that everything would be alright, that nothing would happen to their children and that they would still be able to fetch them in July when the summer break started.

Not more than four hours later another Order member lost a bit of his hope. Sirius Black asked himself who wouldn't when one's own godson held one under one of the worst curses ever.

xxx

AN: *In case it doesn't show: just before this little star there should be a little heart (it is at the end of Ginny's last letter...)


	15. A Light In The Dark

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Fourteen – A Light In The Dark**

Tonks waited patiently. Even if most didn't know and didn't think it possible, patience was one of the things every Auror needed. She had arrived three hours ago – and she was one of the last to come and that was only to make sure that there weren't any Death Eaters around... or if they were, that they didn't notice what they were doing until it was too late. Hidden behind a different face and body she had jogged down a few streets, getting an impression of the surroundings and at the same time drawing the line for the anti-apparation wards. Old Michael, who had drawn thousands of anti-apparation wards in his career, had done the actual work then and drew the ward.

There was no way someone could apparate or disapparate anywhere near Ginny now. After her jog Tonks had made her way to a shop with some changing cubicles. She had left it with a different body and a different face.

For an hour or so she had gone for a walk on the beach. It followed a short visit to a restaurant, especially the restaurant's toilets. She had come out looking different once more. Meeting Remus – he had taken some Polyjuice Potion and looked like some Muggle guy – at the corner they had gone once again to the meeting area, discreetly checking the place.

No one who shouldn't be there had been around. Before taking her final position she had looked if everyone was where he was supposed to be. They had been. She had changed her appearance one last time and made her way towards the little empty house in which she waited. She was still there. Dumbledore had gone as far as faking a wrecked pipe and some leaking gas. They had evacuated all people living in this block. He wanted to make sure.

Finally her necklace grew hot and she set into action. Ginny had arrived. She opened the front door and locked it carefully with a Muggle key. She turned around, going down the stairs and caught up with Ginny who was looking around playing confused.

"Excuse me, can I help you, Miss?"

A sigh escaped Ginny's lips and she smiled. "That would be really lovely. I'm looking for a street called: 'The Saddle'."

Tonks smiled. "It's a bit tricky to reach, but I'm heading into that direction anyway. I'll show you the way."

"Thank you! If it really isn't a problem..."

"Follow me, my dear."

Tonks took the lead even if it was slowly. She had to act her apparent age after all.

They made their way down the street, Ginny going right next to her.

"Pardon... do you have a watch with you? Can you tell me what time it is, Ma'am?"

Tonks nodded, taking a look at her watch. "It's nearly three o'clock."

Ginny blushed. They had practised this part like forever until finally Kingsley had given her the advice to think about the most embarrassing thing she could come up with. One didn't have that problem when one had the ability to make one's cheeks red in colour without really blushing. Being a Metamorphmagus had its advantages.

"Not to sound rude but... could you tell me how many minutes there are until it's three? I have a meeting at three and..." Ginny blushed again.

Tonks smiled knowingly. "A boy I assume?" She took another look at her watch – for pretence only because she knew exactly how much time they still had of course. "It is ten minutes still and it isn't far. Just around here." They rounded the corner. "Keep aware of the tree over there. Most neighbours take their dogs there, if you get my meaning."

Ginny nodded. She understood. Beforehand they had talked about Tonks warning her where exactly the last Order member stood. She couldn't go further than this or they wouldn't be fast enough to reach her.

"Thank you again."

"You are welcome, Miss. I have to head this way..." Tonks trailed off, waving at Ginny before rounding another corner. She made her way to the next house, ringing the bell. Remus opened. He was in disguise as well. Together they changed their appearance again before leaving the house as a young couple.

They made their way towards another tree not far from where Ginny stood and kissed a few times. They were both not really into it, but kept checking the area subtly. Tonks grabbed her wand in the inside of her jacket. They separated and Tonks grabbed her wand tighter but not drawing it. Another look at her watch told her that it was three o'clock now. Her eyes hushed from house to the other, from one corner to the next.

Her heartbeat quickened when she noticed some movement in one. A second or so went by before she could see someone stepping out into her line of view. Her eyes darted over his Muggle clothes. She had nearly expected him to show up in robes. He wore dark blue Muggle jeans and a dark jacket which was opened so she could easily see a grey pullover and a dark green scarf. Even dressed in Muggle clothes, everything about him screamed Slytherin. He had his hands buried in his jeans pockets and he took a few quick glances around before he spotted Ginny.

She was standing at the other side of the street, her hair blowing in the wind. Their eyes seemed to meet, Tonks couldn't really tell from the distance but Ginny started moving and he quickened his pace. It looked like they would meet near to Alastor. At least if something went wrong, suspicious Mad-Eye couldn't blame it on someone else. They finally met and only because of her Auror training could she see his hands moving. To normal people he would have been nothing more than a blur. His hands were in her hair and his lips on hers. Not far away from her she could see Arthur gripping his wand more tightly. These were probably the worst seconds for him. Tonks counted, keeping an eye on where she knew Mad-Eye was. Five. Four. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer like Tonks and Ginny had practiced beforehand. Perfect. One. Action.

xxx

Harry ran his hand over the piece of parchment again, smoothing it down even more. He had read the note so often since he had received it that he knew the words by heart but whenever he thought about it, he took it out anyway. Maybe he was being sentimental. Perhaps he just wanted to see her handwriting again. But most likely he just wanted to make sure that he remembered every single word, that he didn't forget one.

_If you hadn't written what you did, I wouldn't have suggested this, but you did and so now do I. I know that it probably isn't the right or the intelligent thing to do but I not only want to see you, I need to see you. I can't stop thinking about us, about you. I need you. _

_On Tuesday I can manage to sneak away for two, maybe three hours. I'll tell them I'm visiting a friend... It isn't much, but I believe it would be enough for a first meeting. In Paignton, three o'clock, the street is called 'The Saddle'. There is some sort of small park. You can't overlook me. _

He took a deep breath, folding the letter and pocketing it before he turned on the spot and apparated.

He landed exactly where he wanted, just outside the anti-apparation wards. His father had sent a Death Eater checking out if there were any because he didn't want to take the risk. Harry had protested a bit but agreed in the end. He had found a ward. It was the moment they knew it was Dumbledore's doing. Harry had forbidden himself to think about it. He would just go in and do what was expected of him. Just another assignment. Nothing to be nervous about. He grabbed the button in his jeans pocket tighter before taking a look around, finding the street he had to go along to reach his destiny. He quickened his pace, taking some careful looks around. He desperately hoped she was there.

Harry rounded the corner, noticing the park the moment he did. He paused, hidden to everyone expect someone's magical eye... if he was there. Quickly he checked the surrounding, making sure to notice all possible spots to hide. Not that it really mattered but he wanted to make sure. Finally he stepped out into the open. Only seconds later he felt several pairs of eyes on him.

For pretence he took another look around before he focused on her only. She was standing in the middle of the meadow, a few trees surrounding her. She kept turning around until she noticed him. Her red hair was blowing in the wind. She reached towards it, trying to keep it away from her face. He saw the corners of her mouth turn into a slight smile when she spotted him. Not really noticing that he was doing it, he quickened his pace again, crossing the distance between them. She moved as well, running towards him. The moment she was close enough, he pressed his lips to hers and touched her hair, his fingers running through it, while still holding the button. She didn't seem to notice. The familiar scent met his senses. He tried to ignore it but couldn't and so he drew in another deep breath. He felt her small arms wrap around him, holding him tight. A second he closed his eyes, trying to forget what this was all about... slowly he moved one of his hands out of her hair, trailing across one of her arms. She loosened her grip slightly, making it possible for him to slip out of it. His hand found hers and he took hold of it.

His eyes met hers. She opened her mouth slightly and whispered: "I'm sorry."

Spinning her around in one quick movement he had her pressed against his chest and facing several Order members. He didn't let go of her hand, even as she tried to slip hers out of his. Only a second later he felt a number of wands pressing into his neck.

"Let go of her."

Harry tightened his grip on her even more, leaning down slightly, so that his head was just beside her ear. "What did I say about apologizing...?" he breathed into it. He felt her shifting against him.

"Let go of her.", repeated her father beside him. Harry felt the wands pressing more firmly against his neck. He stopped himself from hissing when he felt one of them growing sharper and boring into his skin.

"Don't even try to escape." snarled Moody. "There are anti-apparation wards protecting the whole place."

Harry lifted his head and smirked. He saw a few of the enemies flinch away. Pathetic. He checked the button in his hand, which was holding hers a last time. "Excuse us; we have somewhere else to be. _Serpent nest_."

Harry felt the familiar tug of the Port-Key near his navel and shocked faces faded to swirling colours as the world disappeared around them. The journey was over only seconds later. Harry felt his feet slam into the ground. Normally he could stay upright – after a bit of practise of course – but still holding her hand he couldn't help but lose his balance. They crashed to the hard ground together.

xxx

The familiar rush of a Port-Key stopped and Ginny fell. Shutting her eyes, she expected to land on the hard ground. She didn't. Instead she landed on something softer but she didn't have time to realise what it was because the moment they arrived, she was hurled to her feet and someone grabbed her arms, twisting them painfully around to her back. Someone tied them together. A beam of light coming from somewhere from her right hit her and she felt her wand flying from his hiding place. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision. She succeeded and got aware of her surroundings. They were in a room with tall, dark walls. Only a few rays of light were falling into the room, giving it a creepy atmosphere. Ginny didn't see more because she was surrounded by several people dressed in black cloaks and masks. Her heart sank. Death Eaters.

Her eyes hushed towards Harry who was standing a few feet away from her, brushing some dirt from his jeans. With a start she realised that it must have been him she had landed on. He ran his hand over his jacket, which turned into a dark cloak. Their eyes met for a second but he looked away. Instead he focused on something else just beside or behind her. He inclined his head slightly.

"Father."

Ginny shuddered, not daring to turn around. The Death Eater behind her let go of her and all around her they fell to their knees, bowing deeply. They stayed there, not even looking up but staring at the ground. She heard soft footsteps which reverberated slightly. They got louder and from the corner of her eyes she saw his black robes. She lowered her eyes even more, staring intensely at the ground, trying as hard as she could not to think about where she had to be, to what location everything pointed. This couldn't be true. It was just a nightmare and she would wake up any second.

"Rise." Ginny shuddered. In her head she heard the same voice ordering to kill her. The Death Eaters rose silently, nearly as if they were one person. "I believe you should show our guest her room."

"Of course, Milord." The men said like one.

Someone grabbed her roughly from behind, making her stumble. In the last second she caught her balance. Standing upright once again, she couldn't help but look at Harry again. She suppressed another shudder. His face was totally blank, his eyes cold and hard. One couldn't see anything in them. They didn't soften or showed any other sign that he was feeling something in this situation. It didn't matter to him. She swallowed and didn't do anything as a Death Eater dragged her away from him. His expression stayed the same, even through his eyes were focused on her until they finally went through a large door, which was closed behind her. She stared at it as if she was paralysed while they dragged her down some corridor. Since she was hauled backwards it didn't take long for her to stumble again. They let go of her instantly and she crashed to the ground. Unable to protect herself with her hands she landed flat on her face. It hurt like hell.

"Stand up!" ordered someone.

She tried but that was difficult as well. She wasn't used standing up without using her arms and hands. Someone grabbed her hair and pulled at it. Ginny couldn't help but cry out in pain. She was lugged into a sitting position, which made it possible for her to get to her feet again. A wand pressed into her back the moment she was standing.

"Move or I will make you." Another voice said.

Ginny trembled but did as she was told. She didn't want to imagine the ways they would use to make her move. They went down long corridors that looked exactly the same. Only after they had turned around three or four corners did Ginny lose her bearings. She had no idea where they were going, where she was... or how she would be able to get away from here.

After they went down some stairs, several Death Eaters left her, so that only two were still walking with her. She tried to look around but every time she did, there was wand in her back. It got sharper every time and bore through her clothes into her skin. At first she had gasped, but the Death Eater had laughed cruelly at that sound, so now she bit down on her lips and tried not to make any sound. It seemed as if that only got him to try harder so his wand or whatever it was got sharper and bore more often into her back even if all she did was to walk as fast as her legs carried her.

They went down another set of stairs and it seemed as if the air itself changed while taking down the steps. Ginny couldn't help but stop as she got aware of where they were. Prison cells were lined at both sides of the corridor, bars separating Ginny and the Death Eaters from the prisoners. Another stab into her back made her go on. She couldn't help but look into every single cell. It seemed as if her eyes weren't willing to obey her anymore. It seemed as if she just had to look at them. Not every cell held a prisoner. Some were empty. But many weren't and Ginny felt more horrified with every person she saw. Some were sitting right behind the bars, their hands clinging to the bars, staring with empty eyes towards them. Some were screaming, some crying. A few persons they came across begged to be released. _'I will do anything!' 'Please let me go! I didn't do anything.'_ Others stood in their cells screaming and cursing them. Some looked as if they weren't even able to sit anymore. They were lying in a corner of their cell, sometimes making strange noises, Ginny had never heard before but it sounded as if they were in the worst pain a person could possibly feel. A few people even looked like they were dead. Ginny felt like she may throw up but even that didn't seem to matter since most cells looked like they weren't cleaned in ages. Ginny stopped breathing though her nose and focused instead on using her mouth to draw in short breaths. Everything smelled horrible, but she tried to ignore it. What made it even more horrible was the fact that it seemed as if many totally different people were there. Men. Woman. Old. Young. Muggles. Wizards. She nearly expected to see children but she didn't. She thought the youngest present was maybe a few years older than her.

Finally the Death Eater in front of her came to a halt. Ginny peeked into the cell beside them. It was empty. She swallowed. The man in front of her rolled up the sleeve of his cloak and revealed a skull from which's mouth a serpent made its way further down his left arm. He lifted the arm and pressed it against the bars. Green light surrounded the area where his arm touched them. He stepped back, lowering his arm. Some sort of door formed and opened.

"Step inside!" barked the man behind her. Ginny stepped inside, but one of them pushed her anyway, which made her fall down again. She struggled to turn around. They laughed. Some strands of her hair were hanging into her face, tickling her. She tried to blow them away but didn't succeed. How she wished to be able to use her hands again. She attempted to free them but of course she couldn't. Her guards laughed again.

"Maybe we will have some time to have _fun_ with you later on. Wait for us, will you?" They laughed. Someone further down the corridor screamed.

Instinctively she slid back towards the wall, bringing as much space between herself and the men as possible. She thought she saw one of them grinning behind his mask, but she couldn't be sure. They closed the door and it merged back into the bars making it look even more impossible to escape. They turned around and went down the corridor again, going into the direction from where they had come.

Ginny was glad to see them go. Not that she wanted to be where she was... but she didn't want to know what they thought of as fun. She shivered, but couldn't do anything about it. Her arms hurt and she tried to hold them different but that wasn't possible since her hands were tied together firmly.

They had captured her. No, he had captured her. All those plans the Order members had talked about. How sure they had been that she wouldn't be hurt. And now? Now she was here, in this dark place, probably the headquarters of the Dark side. Everything had been for pretence. What would happen now? Would they try to save her? Was it even possible to save her now? Was it possible to save anyone from here? She had seen all those prisoners. She didn't think that there was no one who cared about them. The Ministry would have tried to free them. But they obviously hadn't. With a start she realised that those people probably were the ones that suddenly went missing and were seen again. Would she be seen again? Would she see her family again? Her brothers? Her mother? Her father? They were probably feeling so very guilty right now and were so scared. They didn't even know if she was alive anymore. Would they even try to search for her? Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't know anything and she was so completely defenceless without her arms and hands. She wouldn't be able to hit or scratch them and the knife Kingsley Shacklebolt had given her the evening before was absolutely useless as well. Everything they did with and to her, she would have to go through and that was probably the worst.

xxx

Ginny didn't know how many hours she had spent in her cell, when she heard something other than the prisoners. Footsteps reverberated further down the corridor. There were a few possibilities now. She could stay where she was, lying on the ground, pretending to be asleep. But would that make them go away? Probably not. Or she could sit up facing the bars, looking them in the eye, seeing how amused they were. And she had seen how much they liked her pain... so it would most likely only amuse them more if they saw her haunted, pained eyes. The steps got louder. Maybe they weren't even here for her. But who was she kidding? Of course they were here for her. They had said they would come back. Fear settled in her stomach. She tried not to think about what they could, what they would do to her. The footsteps were so loud now that the persons had to be very near to her cell. Ginny frowned and listened more closely. That didn't sound like two or more people but more like only one. But she couldn't be sure. They had acted a bit like they were one person after all.

The footsteps stopped. Ginny closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. A few minutes passed by in which nothing happened or at least Ginny couldn't make anything out. Finally the footsteps sounded again, only two or three. It was then that Ginny got aware that the person was inside her cell and had probably only opened the door. Thoughts and ideas were flying through her head. One was more stupid than the other. Ways to defend herself, ways to hurt whoever that was, trying to keep him from hurting her. She heard the person breathe softly and she opened her eyes slightly, trying to see where the person was. She couldn't, which showed her that he was behind her. She heard the breathing more clearly now and afraid she stopped her own, not even aware that she was doing it. Something touched her wrists and with a start she realised that it must be a wand. A second later the thing tying up her hands was gone. She pulled her arms around, pressing her hands close to her chest, and couldn't help herself to throw a short glance over her shoulder. Brown met green. For a moment she thought she saw anger flash in his eyes, but as soon as she thought it was there, it was gone and his face was blank once again.

"Can you stand up?" His voice was a lot colder than she remembered it. She shivered, but nodded slightly. Scrambling to her feet, she noticed that he rose as well. Most likely he had kneeled by her side. She pulled her jacket closer, looking at him. What would he do now? Why was he here? She hissed as her jacket touched her wrists. Ginny looked down at it and saw that they were both really sore and red where they had been tied. She gently touched them but that made it only worse. She hissed again, but stopped when she saw a wand from the corner of her eyes. She looked up again.

Harry was standing by her side, waving his wand once and Ginny felt that her jacket grew longer. She looked down at herself and saw that her jacket was transfigured into a cloak as well. He stepped in front of her and pushed at the bars. They glowed green before opening. He moved out of the cell and with a hand he held the door open, motioning for her to step out too. She did and looked at him, but he didn't look at her. Instead he closed the door and it merged back into the bars. She took that time to shift her leg slightly. Against her trousers she felt that the knife was still there. Her heart was beating fast. This was probably her only chance.

"Follow me." Instead of going into the direction Ginny had come from with the Death Eaters, Harry went into the other one. They rounded a corner, Ginny going just a few steps behind him. He didn't turn towards her once and she couldn't tell if he was checking if she was following or not. The prison cells ended and they came across some closed doors but Harry just went on until they were at the end of the corridor with another set of stairs. They went upstairs but Ginny thought that they weren't going as high as she had walked down before. But that could have something to do with the way they had treated her. Harry was walking slower than the Death Eaters and he didn't say anything to her about hurrying up. It seemed as if he matched her speed automatically. Finally they reached the end of the stairs. Ginny was panting behind him but he went on and so did she. She took her time looking around and noticed that the atmosphere changed again. It seemed as if the hurt and pain and bad smell left. It was still dark and creepy but on another level. Windows were in the corridors now and through them Ginny saw that it was dark outside. Was it still the day she had been captured? Was it the next? In her cell she had thought that at least a day had passed... but could one tell in the darkness? Without daylight?

They walked on and on and Ginny couldn't help but feel more tired as they did. She hadn't slept, or at least she wasn't aware of having slept. She had dozed a bit, thought about everything... but the fear had been too much to relax. Most likely she hadn't slept. After another endless, empty corridor, they came across the first Death Eater. Ginny slowed down but her breath was coming faster. Her heartbeat quickened even more. As soon as the Death Eater saw them, he stopped and bowed deeply. Ginny swallowed. Harry didn't spare him a glance but went on. Slowly Ginny followed him. When they had passed him, she looked back over her shoulder. Only when they were nearly down the corridor did the Death Eater straighten his back and went on.

After another corridor and some doors – Ginny had stopped counting – Harry stopped. She nearly walked into him because she hadn't seen it coming. They were in front of some door that looked exactly like the other ones they had passed. Instead of reaching for the doorknob or waving his hand, Harry stayed where he was. Some strange noise came from somewhere and it took Ginny a while to realise that he was doing it and that it was sounding like hissing. She stared at him, not really believing what he was doing. He was a Parselmouth!

The door swung open and he entered, disappearing in the dark behind it. She stood stock still, not following him. Her thoughts were racing. It was most likely that this door could only be opened with a password. It was now or never. She slowly kneeled down, pulling the knife with trembling hands out of its holster. She clasped it tightly in her hands in a way that didn't hurt her. After a few seconds, that seemed much longer, he came back, one eyebrow raised. When she didn't move, he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. Ginny took a look at the door which was still opened and a look at him. Her hands were shaking even more terribly but she didn't even notice. Could she really hurt him? She closed her eyes a second and made herself forget who was dragging her further away from the door. Her heart was beating so fast and loud, she heard nothing else. With one quick movement she lifted her hand and pushed the knife down, into his direction, trying not to target anything too important. Just hurt him enough to make a run for it. Everything happened so fast, that she only got aware of it when she felt herself being pressed against the wall, which made her gasp. The little stabs – or whatever it was – burned like hell. His face was right in front of her, one of his hands pressed into the wall beside her. Her arms were hanging uselessly at her sides. The knife was gone from her hand. Harry stepped back a little and looked down. She followed his gaze and saw that he was holding the knife, turning it around in his hand.

"A knife, Ginny?" Harry whispered. "Really?" He looked up again and their eyes met. His eyes weren't as cold as before but they weren't as soft as she had seen them before either. He didn't seem to be angry or even confused. It nearly looked like he was slightly amused. But that couldn't be. She kept silent.

"Any other weapon I should be aware of?"

She stared towards the ground but shook her head.

"Don't lie to me."

She couldn't help but snort and some of her anger and some of her fighting spirit came back. She looked up and bore her eyes into his. "I'm not the one who's lying."

He looked at her a moment, before pressing his lips into a thin line. "Fine." He spat. "Follow me." And he returned away from her and went further down the corridor.

Ginny looked towards the door once more but it was closed. She closed her eyes a moment and slowly stepped forward so it didn't hurt her back even more. After a few calming breaths she followed him deeper into the corridor, which was in difference to the other corridors. It was equipped with many candles, spreading light into it, making it even less creepy and Ginny was reminded a little bit of Hogwarts and its corridors.

They passed some more doors, but finally he came to a halt once again. He was going farther in front of her than before and so he had already opened the door – with another password – when she was coming to a halt at his side.

They entered together, but Ginny stopped as soon as she got aware of the room. Instead of another corridor, they were in a big room with tall windows in which the room was reflected. Several couches were standing in one corner with a small table in the middle. Bookshelves were lined at the walls but they were empty. It seemed as if someone had packed the books away. In another corner of the room was a desk with several rolls of parchment and quills and inkbottles on it. Next to the desk and opposite to the couches was a bed, in which at least two or maybe three people fitted. Right next to the bed was another door and next to the door was a wardrobe. The dominant colours of the room were green and black.

"You will stay here for now." Harry said from where he was standing in the middle of the room. She looked towards him and saw that he was watching her. She nodded and took another look around, feeling confused. Why the sudden change? Why wasn't she still in her cell but here in this room? She bit her lip to keep from asking.

"Through the door you will find a bathroom. I believe you want to take a shower or a bath and in the wardrobe are some robes that should fit you. If they don't, tell me and I'll see what we can do." Without another word he crossed the room again and went through the door they had come from. It closed and the same green light as in the cell glowed around it but the door stayed where it was.

Ginny was alone. She stepped further into the room. Her eyes lingered at the windows but there was no way she would be able to see anything now anyway... and he had said she would stay here so there should be enough time to look through them when it was getting lighter. She looked down at herself and she noticed that there was some dirt on her hands and her trousers and cloak. He was probably right. A shower sounded good as well. Maybe warm water would help her figure out what to do next. She crossed the room and went into the bathroom. In comparison to the other room it was small, but still a bit bigger than the bathroom she was used from the Burrow. It had a shower, a bathtub, a toilet, a washbasin and two large mirrors. One was right next to the shower and went to the ground while the other one was hanging above the washbasin. She stepped closer to the one about the washbasin and took a look into it. She looked terrible. Her hair and face were dirty, probably from the ground in the cell she had lain on.

Slowly she went back to the door and closed it. After that she took off the cloak, trying to be as gentle as possible. Her back hurt a bit but it was bearable. Her wrists were worse. After the cloak she pulled the jumper over head, hissing as it touched her wounds. She turned around and took a look into mirror. Small wounds and bruises were visible. On some places she could even see dried blood. She made a face. What should she do about that? She turned away, not being able to stand it. It seemed as if it got worse if she looked too long at it. Instead she focused on her jumper and turned it around. There were many little holes in it where whatever had hurt her bore through it. She shivered and took a look at the shower. Was it really a good idea to take one? She wished Ron was here. Or her mother. They would probably know what to do.

xxx

Harry closed the door behind him, finally letting his emotions show. He was angry. What the hell did they think they were doing? Tying her up like that? Not freeing her in her cell? Hurting her? He balled his hands into fists, trying to calm down somewhat. It was standard that they tied their prisoners. But only until they were in their cells. They were freed then, at least until something happened that made it necessary for them to be tied. He couldn't imagine that she had done something like that. It hadn't looked like they had freed her from the ties at all. Another wave of anger crashed into him. He would figure out which bastards had hurt her.

"Finished already?" said a voice right next to him. Surprised he focused on it and cursed silently. He hadn't even heard Bella coming.

"Do you know who was responsible for her?"

Bella frowned. "Nott and Goyle... why?"

'Nott... why was it _always_ Nott?' Harry thought. "She is terrible to look at."

"They hurt her?"

Harry nodded and noticing that his hands were still in fists, he relaxed them. "Find some healing potions for her, Bella."

She nodded, but didn't stop eying him. "So you didn't have some fun yet, huh?"

Harry glared at her.

"Only asking." She said, holding up her hands.

"How do you know about it anyway?"

"The Dark Lord let me know of course. He told me all about your completed mission. Very well done, I have to say. Another of those traitors dead..."

Harry said nothing, just stared ahead. He didn't even really listen to her but tried to think of ways to get Nott and Goyle.

"My Prince?"

Harry focused on her again. "Find her those potions already."

Bellatrix frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"None of your concern."

"You are going after Nott and Goyle, aren't you?"

Harry stared at her a while before nodding. "They didn't obey the orders."

Bella stayed silent and watched him go, walking quickly down the corridor. Approximately when he was passing the door to his room, did she call after him: "Don't kill them, will you?"

Harry sent her a glare. He wouldn't, not that he didn't want to. But after the problems he had had after the fiasco with the Death Eater, he had killed in the attack on the Hogwarts express, he wouldn't.

xxx

Bellatrix waited until he was out of sight before frowning. Nott was acting out of line and he deserved to be punished... but Bella didn't like the way Harry had looked when thinking about it. He looked as if it was something personal. It wasn't... not really anyway.

The only thing she could do was to look further into it, watch him and if something as inexplicable as this happened again she could go to the Dark Lord. But now? There wasn't much she could tell and she knew how much he hated being told useless things. She decided that there wasn't much she could do... but she had come to look for Harry, being as bored as she was. She had hoped they could train a bit more. But it looked like she had another task now. Focusing on this now, she made the decision to have a look at the girl before searching some potions. Not that she was really good at healing and that stuff but she knew the basics... and they couldn't have hurt her that badly.

She pressed her dark mark against the door and it glowed green before opening. Silently entering, she took a look around. The Weasley girl wasn't there. Bella frowned but then her eyes landed on the door to the bathroom. Shrugging she went towards the door and opened it. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen a possibly naked girl before.

She stood in the doorway, her eyes concentrating on the girl. She was looking at her back through the mirror before looking down at her jumper. Bella took the time she wasn't noticed to size her up. She was smaller, much smaller than Harry but she couldn't be sure without him standing there. Maybe she was a head shorter than him; maybe she was a bit taller. She looked thin and fragile, easy to break, but that probably came from her porcelain skin. Her long red hair was dirty and spilled over her chest, so it didn't hang into the wounds on her back, which Bella could see through the mirror. They looked unpleasant but not like something really bad. An Episkey or a mild healing ointment would probably heal them.

Her eyes met brown ones. A short scream escaped the girl before she clutched the jumper tightly to her chest. Bella took another look up and down her body. One could possibly think that she was attractive...

She sneered at the girl, which made her take several steps back. Bella itched to take out her wand, to show the little girl what she was able to do, but she didn't. Harry would be furious.

"I can see what he sees in you." Bella smiled, which frightened the girl even more. "You aren't ugly, your blood is pure, the hair..." She trailed off. She absolutely was not pretty enough for Harry.

"What... what do you want?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at her. "You aren't in the position to ask questions, Weasley." The girl flinched. Pathetic. But she had what she came for. Without another word – she knew how much that would drive her crazy – she turned around and left the girl's temporary room. It wasn't as if Weasley would be staying very long in it. Harry would lose interest in her and she would get what every other prisoner got as well.

xxx

Ginny stared at the door through which Bellatrix Lestrange had left. Her heart, which had calmed down somewhat after she had been alone, had beaten as fast as it could as soon as she had got aware of her. Lestrange, inner-circle Death Eater, known for murder and torture and no mercy had just stood in the same room as her and hadn't hurt her. She had no idea what the woman wanted. Most likely not a look at her... but that was everything she could have done, right? There weren't more places she felt hurt than before, were there? No... She wasn't that good.

Ginny made her way to the door once more looking if there was a key somewhere. There wasn't. She cursed. Nothing would keep more people from entering, but what should she do? She sighed, deciding that now was as good as ever... they could come inside now or later. But now was probably the best time since two had already entered. They wouldn't be back quickly, would they? She would have to take the risk. Ginny stripped down as fast as possibly, entering the shower. She closed its door and turned it on. Regulating the temperature, so that it was comfortable she stood there, watching the water getting dirty. Her muscles relaxed in the warm water. She held her head even more into the stream, closing her eyes, just staying there a while. After some time she opened them again and took a look down at herself. The water running down her body was clean once again and she didn't want to risk shampoo getting into her wounds, so she didn't use any. Slowly she turned the shower off and stopped out of the stall, grabbing a towel. She dried herself gently, not even trying to dry her back. It would have to do without.

She crossed the small room again, having another look into the mirror after freeing it from the steam. Her face was pale, but clean now. She smiled tiredly at her reflection, which ended up looking more like a grimace. Not really caring, she turned towards her clothes and slowly put them on again. She gave up on her jumper and used it instead to cover herself before opening the door a crack. Cold air hit her and she shivered. She took a careful look into the room and swallowed when she saw Harry's head over the border of one of the couches.

She opened the door wider and stepped into the room, crossing it as silently as possible. Keeping one eye at Harry, she reached the wardrobe unnoticed... or so she thought. As soon as she had opened the door – she was pretty sure that it hadn't made any noise he could have heard – he spoke. "Wait a moment."

Gradually she turned her head around and looked over her shoulder at him, clutching her jumper tighter.

"Come here."

Should she go? Would he hurt her? Probably not. Slowly she made her way towards him. When she came to a halt next to one of the couches, he stood up, motioning for her to sit down. She did.

Pointing towards the little table, he said: "Take the potion."

Ginny stared at the bottle and shook her head. How naive did he think she was?

"It isn't poison."

"As if I would just trust your word on this..."

"We would gain nothing by using one on you."

"I won't drink it."

He kept silent a moment but Ginny didn't look at him. "Fine... don't do it. Turn around then."

Surprised she turned her head towards him and away from the bottle. "What?"

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"I want to see your back." Suspicious she looked at him but he stared right back. "I won't hurt you." He promised after a while, his lips pressed into a thin line. Something flashed in his eyes, she couldn't place but it seemed as if that was the thing that made her listen.

She stared into the window and cursed herself as she could see herself and the room reflecting in it. She had totally forgotten about that. Of course he had seen her coming. Ginny kept her eyes on him now as well and watched as he flicked his hand. His wand appeared in it. He pointed it at her back and Ginny couldn't help but flinch away from it. He wouldn't hurt her... would he? She saw him frown before something like realisation passed over his face.

"What a minute. I'll be back in an instant." Before she could say anything, he was out of the door. It closed behind him.

What did this mean now? What was he doing? Would it be better if she hided? Was he going to hurt her? Ginny swallowed and her eyes focused on the window once again. Should she try to see something? Look where they were? If she could risk shattering it and jumping out? Before she could even stand up, the door opened again and he entered, holding something in his hands. She couldn't see his wand any longer.

He had crossed the room in a matter of seconds and stood behind her once again. "This will probably burn a little bit, but it will be better shortly afterwards."

Confused she put her head back and looked up at him, but he didn't look back at her. Instead his eyes were focused on his hands. She looked at the window again, turning her head to the side. He was opening something like a tube. Ginny frowned. He didn't plan to...?

It seemed as if he did because he had finally opened it and put some ointment on his fingers. Gently he touched her back. She couldn't help the surprised gasp that escaped her.

"Does it hurt?" She nearly could hear something like concern in his voice.

She shook her head.

"No! Don't move it. Your hair will get into the wounds." He stopped rubbing the ointment on the wounds. She felt his hand in her hair a moment later. Tenderly he reached for some strands and put them over her shoulder. "Can you hold them?" Instead of answering she stuck her jumper between her arms and body, trying not to think about what she wasn't wearing. With one of the now free hands she reached for her hair.

He continued his work. It gave Ginny goosebumps, feeling his fingers making their way slowly from one wound to the other. The tingling sensation in her stomach, which she hadn't felt in ages, was back. In that moment she totally forgot about her rule of not thinking about him and about not trusting him. A few times it burned a bit but she forced her mouth shut. She wouldn't show it and she wouldn't tell. She could bear that. Another time something like a moan had escaped her lips. She had blushed brilliantly, even though it had been so low and muffled that she was rather sure he hadn't heard it.

It took him less time than Ginny whished but he finished. When she received the wounds she could have bet that they were a lot more but wasn't everything more when it was painful?

He walked around the couch and sat down right next to her. "Show me your hands."

She held her free hand to him first and watched as he put some more healing ointment on his one hand while taking her hand into his other one. He started to rub it in small circles along her wrist. She watched his fingers fascinated. She was tempted to slip her hand into his and just hold it. Her thoughts wandered to the short kiss they had shared only... however long that had been ago. Had it really been for pretence only? Had the letters been real? Was he _feeling_ something for her? He finished the one hand and she let go of her hair, giving him her other hand. Should she say something? Should she ask him? A short look up into his face made her decide that she wouldn't do so now. He finished the other hand.

"Thank you." She whispered, afraid to ruin whatever that was between them while he closed the tube.

"You shouldn't have been hurt in the first place." With a crash she was back in reality.

"I'll... I'll look for something to wear."

"You should sleep a bit. You must be tired."

She clutched her jumper, while standing up. "What... what time is it?"

From the corner of her eyes she saw something blink. She couldn't help but turn her head and saw how figures in the air spelled out the date and time. _Wednesday, 22. January 1997, 03:15_. With another wave of his hand they were gone.

That answered her question. She had been in the cell less than twelve hours. It had seemed to be longer. Trying to clear her head and to stop thinking too much about it and the other prisoners who were still there and not in a warm, comfortable room, without someone who looked after them - because that was what he had done, hadn't he? Taking her out of there. Healing her.

She made her way to the wardrobe and looked into it. There were lots of robes and cloaks for woman. Everything was in dark colours and for a moment she wondered who had chosen and bought them, but she decided that she didn't really want to know. Something looking like a nightgown got her attention and she shrugged before taking it. It was just clothes. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to hurt her with. Nothing to think about. It didn't matter who bought them. Just clothes. She closed the wardrobe and made her way to the bathroom door.

"You shouldn't sleep on your back. It may be okay, but better be sure." Ginny nodded, not turning around. Really, did he think she was stupid?

"I'm..." he paused, taking a deep breath. "They won't hurt you again."

xxx

After the hectic hours after she had been captured, Harry hadn't slept well.

Shortly after Nott and Goyle had brought her out of the room and his father had asked about the Order members, there had been news of a traitor in their ranks. His father had given him the assignment unwillingly. He hadn't wanted him to leave but finally he had agreed. Harry had completed it and killed the man. He had returned home where his father had been so pleased that he allowed Harry to have some fun with Ginny, which it seemed he had prepared because he said everything would be ready for her. Harry hadn't wasted a second and went straight to the cell where she would be kept. She had been terrible to look at. Bringing her to her room had nearly driven him crazy. Then he had met Bella but Nott and Goyle weren't found anywhere in the Manor, so he returned to Ginny and took care of her wounds. After that he had searched for them again, but he was told that they had returned home. His father had said he would take care of them for disobeying orders. Harry had stood there, feeling angry the first time for that decision. He wanted to hurt them, to take revenge for what they did. He wanted to be the one to tell them that they shouldn't do that ever again if they cared about their lives.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep, he had gone to train a bit before he had finally gone to bed. A nightmare shortly after falling asleep woke him up at eight. He had gone for a run and after taking a shower, he had decided that having another look at Ginny wasn't the worst thing to do. He had to make sure he hadn't just dreamed the whole mess.

That was where he was now, standing in front of the door, having another look at the time. Was it too early? It was ten, but maybe she liked to sleep long. Maybe she hadn't slept at all and was awake and he was worrying about nothing. Or she had fallen asleep only after hours of lying awake and was still asleep and he would only wake her.

In the end he decided that he could stay where he was the whole day or just have a look. He slowly opened the door and entered, closing the door softly behind him. He put the books he had brought down onto the desk before taking a look around. His first glance went to the bed, where he found her instantly. She looked so small in the big bed that he took a few steps nearer to make sure that it was really her and not someone else. She was lying on the left side and Harry couldn't help but notice that he liked the right side better. But he didn't think further down that line. She had drawn the blanket to her chin, so Harry couldn't really see how she was lying but he guessed that she had drawn her knees to her body and was curled up like a cat. Her red hair was spilled over the pillow and was shining in the sunlight which streamed through the windows. He felt the urge to step even closer to her, to reach out and run his fingers through her hair or lean down to kiss her.

To free his head from those thoughts he stepped closer to a window instead and opened it. Cold January air was streaming into the room. His eyes wandered over the landscape as he took a few deep breaths.

Someone was looking at him. She had woken up. Hastily he closed the window again and turned around to face her. She was sitting upright now, leaning against the headboard, her hair messy. His eyes wandered lower and landed on her neck and her low-cut nightgown. He hid a groan, trying not to stare at her.

Taking a look around the room to avoid looking at her his eyes found the books and he remembered one reason why he had come.

"I didn't want to wake you." I'm sorry, he nearly wanted to add but he never apologized. "I brought you some books... things you should be doing now at school." He pointed towards them.

When she said nothing, he turned towards her again, trying to focus as hard as possible on her face. She nodded slowly.

"I... er... I should be going." He said and stepped to the door before he remembered that that wasn't such a good idea. Maybe someone had seen him entering and it would look suspicious if he was leaving this quickly. "Or... maybe I shouldn't." He stopped, feeling totally stupid. A wish to make himself look not totally stupid, urged him to explain himself. "They could come to the wrong conclusion."

"Don't people normally come to the wrong conclusion if one stays too long in a room?" She asked, her voice barley a whisper.

"This is different."

"What is different about this?" Her voice got a bit louder and Harry wondered if it was because she had just woken up or if she was afraid to ask questions.

"They kind of should come to the wrong conclusion..." He trailed off, not believing that he was really doing this.

"But you just said that they shouldn't...?"

"They think we are having sex." He said bluntly and cursed himself only seconds later. Way to go!

"What?" He had never heard her voice so high. She was blushing like mad. Harry didn't think that she really wanted him to repeat that. Looking down to avoid his gaze, she seemed to notice her state of undress and pulled the blanket to her chin.

His thoughts were racing, trying to find some words that could make her more comfortable. He found none. "I'm not interested in you that way." He said, lying right through his teeth, letting his education take over. Close off your emotions and lie!

"Oh, uhm..." She hadn't looked up yet, but it was as if something changed about her. Harry couldn't place his finger on it and that made him uneasy. After repeating the sentence in his head, he nearly groaned. But wasn't that better anyway? Playing her and the others at once? Playing the game of sleeping with her? The stupid feelings would go away soon either way. He wouldn't risk anything about this. Not what had taken him so long to get. His father's respect. He wouldn't let her ruin that. And she was safer this way. It seemed as if _that_ made his decision.

"Are you hungry? I could let a house-elf bring some breakfast." He asked, pretending not to notice her feelings. She said nothing but he called one anyway. The whole way through the meal she didn't look at him and he tried to ignore her, before he left the room.

xxx

"Are you going to move, or are you planning on staying there forever?"

Harry looked at Draco and realised that Draco was referring to the wizard's chess in front of them. "Oh, um there, check mate." Harry said almost lazily.

Draco looked at the chess board with a surprised expression. He hadn't seen that move coming from Harry. "How is it that you've become good at chess, all of a sudden?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Harry shrugged and lay back in his comfy chair. "I've always been good. Just never had as much time to practise, that's all." Harry replied.

Draco hesitated a moment, taking another long look at the chessboard. "I heard about Weasley."

"You did?"

"Where is she?" Draco took a look around, nearly as if he expected her to jump out from somewhere.

Harry watched him a moment, before answering: "Further down the corridor."

"She is in your wing?" Draco's mouth was opened slightly, as he looked shocked at Harry.

Harry nodded and set up a new game.

"I can't believe she is here..."

"Want to see her?" Harry smirked slightly at him.

"No, thank you _very_ much! There is no need for me to see the Blood-Traitor!"

"I can't imagine that she would want to see you either."

"Who would care what she wants?" Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Er... right. Let's forget about that... so... how good is she at _entertaining_ you?" He grinned stupidly before making his next move.

Harry took a long look at him before answering. "None of your concern."

"Doesn't sound too good... so will you get rid of her soon?"

Harry thought fast. He could tell him to shut up and maybe he would now, but he would probably start talking to Lucius and soon Bella would know and then everyone would wonder why she stayed in a room and not in a prisoner's cell. He knew how lucky he was that she was allowed there. He didn't want to risk that. "Not this early, no. Just because I don't want to talk to _you_ about it, doesn't mean that it isn't... _satisfying_."

"I hope she doesn't distract you too much from the really important things." Draco said as he looked at Harry lying comfortably in his chair.

"Malfoy, I trained for six hours straight today, so stop with the cheek."

Harry and Draco continued playing their chess game. Some half an hour later there was a knock on Harry's door and Lucius came in.

"Draco, are you ready to leave?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet, father." Draco replied as he concentrated on his next move.

Harry sat up as he saw Lucius enter his room. 'This is a good chance!' Harry thought.

"Why don't you wait here, Lucius? It might be fun to watch your son lose spectacularly to me." Harry said, while giving Draco a mocking look.

Draco looked at Harry and narrowed his grey eyes at him.

"Right! We'll see about that then." Draco said as he ordered another piece to move and smash Harry's piece into smithereens.

Lucius sat down and watched the two boys play for a while. As expected, Harry won the game, leaving a very frustrated and annoyed Draco. "I don't get it! You weren't good at playing chess. That was the one thing that I was definitely better at than you. Why did you have to become bloody good at that as well?" Draco asked snidely.

"Draco! Watch your mouth! You seem to forget who you're speaking to at times. Harry is the Dark Prince. You should hold your tongue or the Dark Lord will make arrangements to have it removed altogether!" Lucius said venomously to his son.

Draco gulped and looked away from his father. Harry took the opportunity he was waiting for.

"Lucius, you should loosen up a bit. Father is not here and won't be back at the Manor until tomorrow, so no one will say anything to Draco, and stop calling me Prince all the time! It's getting annoying." Harry got the result he had been hoping for. Lucius looked up at Harry but before he got a chance to say anything, Draco spoke out.

"What's wrong with being called Prince? It's much better than being called some other stupid pet name."

"Yeah, I guess so. But it still gets annoying." Harry responded. He paused a moment "It is better than being called something like 'tweetle toes' or 'sugar bun' or 'wormtail'…"

Harry saw Lucius's reaction from the corner of his eye as he said 'wormatil'. Lucius was smiling at the names Harry was saying like 'tweeetle toes' and 'sugar bun' but as soon as Harry said 'wormatil' the smile on his face vanished and he looked startled for a moment.

Not more than twelve hours later Harry knew the truth.

xxx

AN: Something I really can't stop myself from telling: a reader wrote to me just two days ago:

"Recently i just happened to re-read your story and in the end I was just yelling "Just kidnap Ginny, Harry, and there, HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" lmao! but i know that wont work *sigh*."

I was laughing. Hard.


	16. A Dark In The Light

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Fifteen – A Dark In The Light***

He lifted his head and smirked. Arthur willed his wand to become even sharper. Ginny was struggling against his hold, but couldn't get free. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a few of the others flinch away. There was nothing that the Dark Prince could do! Why wouldn't he let her go? Why didn't he see that here was _nothing_ to do?

"Excuse us; we have somewhere else to be. _Serpent nest_."

In front of their eyes they faded away. Arthur tried to grab his daughter, to yank her away from him but she was gone and he only reached for air. Port-Key. They were gone. She was gone. To wherever it had taken them. His little girl was gone. Fury welt up inside of him. They had said she was safe. They had said nothing would happen to her. They had said nothing _could_ happen to her. They had said they wouldn't allow it. They had said that he wouldn't harm her, that there were so many Aurors that he would be focused on them. They had lied. She was gone. She was away. They would hurt her. Fear settled in his stomach as he thought about all the horrible things they could do to her. What he had heard Aurors and Order members talking about, what he had read in the newspaper. Horrible, horrible things. Things no girl and certainly not his daughter should ever feel. He griped his wand tighter, his knuckles turning white. Moody waved his wand around, shouting something, but he couldn't make out a word. He had taken her away. Someone was shaking him, but he didn't care. He had taken her away. Muffled words were spoken all around him. He had taken her away. All around him people disappeared and someone grabbed him. He felt the familiar rush of a Port-Key. He had taken her away.

They landed somewhere but Arthur didn't care. Someone was at his side. Something was said. He didn't notice. Everything was a blur, it seemed as if the world had stopped making sense but even that didn't matter. She wasn't safe. Someone grabbed his face, forcing something in his mouth. He swallowed it and everything seemed to become clearer.

"What is your name?"

He looked up at the nurse, blinking a few times against the bright light. "Arthur Weasley."

"Are you feeling okay?" She waved her wand around. Arthur watched her and finally nodded slowly.

"You were in a shock. I gave you a calming potion. You won't have to stay here but I'll give you another one if the feeling returns. Are you married, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Very well. I'll contact your wife to take you home and-"

"That won't be necessary. I will take him home." Tonks had appeared right at the nurse's side, hair long and dark. Arthur stared at her.

"I... I can go alone." He pushed his glasses further onto his nose before standing up. Tonks grabbed his arm as the world became blurry and grew darker.

"I'll take you home, Arthur." She said again and nodded towards the nurse who handed her another vial.

Side by side they left the room, walking down long white corridors before they reached the floo network. Tonks helped him inside and gave him some floo powder. He threw it into the flames and said his destination. A few moments later he stopped spinning and the living-room came into view. Before he had stepped out Molly was at his side, his sons standing up, all of them looking serious.

"Arthur...?" He looked up and met Molly's eyes. He felt tears well up in his eyes. "Where is Ginny?"

He shook his head and made his way to the kitchen where he helped himself to a cup of tea, clinging to it like it was his life. She was gone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't think about it now. They could still do something. He could still see her again. She wasn't... _dead_. Arthur shuddered and took another deep breath, his hands shaking slightly. He spilled some of the hot tea over his hands but he just observed the pain and the red skin, not doing anything to prevent it. He took a gulp of tea, his tongue burned from the hot liquid. He heard muffled voices coming through the door but he tried to ignore them. He didn't want to see their faces when they learned what had happened. He already knew that he could have done more, that he could have been faster, that he should have jerked her away the second he was at their side. But he hadn't. The first tears fell, rolling over his chin before they dripped into the cup of tea. Hastily he tried to wipe them aside, but they only started to leak more. He couldn't cry now. He couldn't waste the time now. She needed him. She needed them. Angry he threw the cup in the sink where it shattered, but he didn't even blink.

He ran to the door, tearing it open. He faltered in his steps as he saw Molly's tear stricken face and his sons' faces. Their eyes were widened in horror as they listened to Tonks, whose hair seemed to grow even darker with every word she said until it was as black as the darkest night. Tonks noticed him and she stopped speaking, giving him a tired smile.

"We need a meeting." Arthur said, while he crossed the room coming to a halt next to Molly.

"I talked with Kingsley, Arthur. Albus is busy at the moment."

"What can he be doing that is more important than saving Ginny?"

"Molly! It's not like he isn't working on it! He is watching some more memories with Lily and James. They're trying to find some clues about places he could have taken her."

xxx

"Yes, yes of course Kingsley. But it can't be right now. I will contact Lily and James in an instant and together we will have a look at some more memories. Maybe we can find some clues before I call a meeting after that."

Kingsley nodded once, before they said goodbye and his head disappeared from the flames. Albus couldn't help but sit down in his chair first. He had captured her and they hadn't stopped him. They hadn't been able to stop him. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, taking off his glasses to rub his nose and his eyes. He nearly felt as if he was too old for this.

The members of the Order would be furious... Molly would be desperate. Who wouldn't be? Her child... her only daughter... captured. He sighed again. Soft, calming tones filled the office and Albus gave Fawkes a small smile. The song got louder and louder until with one last loud note it ended. For a moment Albus bathed in the new feelings of hope, before he stood up, petting his phoenix shortly. "Thank you my old friend."

Not wasting another second he took out his Pensieve and his wand and started looking at the memories still in there. They had watched all of them already and finally it was time to sort out some new ones. He desperately hoped that it wouldn't take him too long to figure out how they were protected. But first things first. From one drawer he took out some empty glass vials and with his wand he started to pull the memories out of the Pensieve, putting them into the glass vials. He closed every single one carefully before setting it down with the other memories he had collected in his life. When he had finished, he gently tapped every vial, which made them unbreakable and a small sign, on which Harry Potter was written, appeared on every one.

He closed the drawer again and pulled open another one, hastily taking out the small books and objects from within. He frowned when he had removed all the objects. It was empty. With one hand he reached into the drawer, until he felt the back of it. It wasn't there. He picked every single item, which he had removed before, up and looked if he had removed it somehow as well. He hadn't. A quick Accio later left him clueless as well. Harry's ring was missing. Hastily he crossed the room and grabbed some floo powder. But before he could throw it into the fire, a head appeared in it.

"James, I just wanted to floo you. I believe I have got some bad news-"

"You already know about the letter?"

Albus stared at him. What letter? "No, I don't think so."

"Sirius is calling a meeting. We want to start as soon as possible. I believe this is really important."

"I will be there in an instant." Albus said while motioning towards the floo powder in his hand. James nodded and his head disappeared. Albus threw the powder into the fire and it turned green. He stepped into it and disappeared, before turning up at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, where he stepped out of the fireplace.

James was standing just to his right and motioned to the table. Albus followed his gaze and stared. On it was a tiny dead owl. Blood was still running down onto the table and onto the dark green letter clearly visible hanging on its claws.

"It is the owl they used to communicate with each other for the last few letters." said Arthur from his left.

Albus looked a moment at it but there wasn't anything magical on it. Carefully he cleaned the letter from the blood and took it. Slowly he unfolded it. His eyes hushed over the few words written there. _If you ever want to see her again, you will have to stop fighting._ He closed his eyes a moment and sighed.

"What is written on it?"

"'If you ever want to see her again, you will have to stop fighting.'" Albus paused and took another long look at the message. It had been years but... "It's Tom's handwriting."

A few of those present frowned. "Tom's?"

Albus smiled sadly. He had always connected this handwriting with his talented student Tom. "Voldemort's."

A few of them flinched but most of them were used to hearing the name... but only a few actually said it.

"So she really is with them..." whispered James.

"It looks like this, yes." agreed Arthur. Both men looked at each other before lowering their glances.

Albus took the silence to look around. He noted that beside Arthur and James both their wives and their children were present. Even those not old enough to be in the Order. Sirius and Remus were standing in the doorway but the rest weren't in the room.

"Is someone else here, yet?" asked Albus.

"Tonks is upstairs, she is preparing everything. Moody and Kingsley should be here soon... I wasn't sure about the others..."

Albus nodded. "I don't think it is necessary for them to be present. I hope we can keep it short." Those present nodded. "Then, I believe, we should go upstairs and wait for them."

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked a pale Damien Potter.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Can Ron and I join as well?" And upon seeing his mother's look: "I know we are not old enough and all that, but-" he motioned to the letter in Albus' hand. "It's just... I... we... it's..."

"I understand." And Albus did. If there was one thing he understood it was family. Family above everything. He smiled grimly. "You can join us today but if I notice that the conversation is drifting into topics and directions you aren't allowed to hear I'll ask you to leave the room and I'm sure you'll listen at once."

A small smile spread on young Potter's face. "Of course, Professor Dumbledore!"

"Thank you, Sir." said the youngest Weasley brother. Albus nodded and gave them a small smile before he made his way upstairs. They entered the meeting room and all of them sat down. A heavy silence settled on everything, where the two families did everything but look at each other. It didn't take long and Alastor and Kingsley entered as well. They nodded in greeting before sitting down.

"Thank you for comi-"

"Yes, Albus, save it. We've got a problem. A very big problem." rumbled Moody. Every eye was on the Auror after that. "He didn't take her to play some stupid game with us or didn't attack us but he went in there and took her out with him. How did he know what we were doing?"

"Alastor, Severus-"

"Albus, but what should we think? We don't know why you trust him! You just do! He meets Voldemort every other day and he meets our little Prince every day. Maybe he isn't spying for us, but for them! This plan was top secret. We never talked about it in a place where we could be overheard. One of us must have told him. And I know the Weasleys wouldn't. Risking their daughter? Never. I didn't tell him either. The only one I see doing this is Snape!"

"Alastor, Severus didn't betray our trust."

"How do you want to know that? Someone must have-"

"Mad-Eye, come on. It wasn't that hard to guess that she wasn't doing this on her own. We knew about that risk." Alastor's magical eye turned towards Nymphadora, who just stared back. "You know it's the truth but you are just looking for another reason to distrust Snape."

Alastor was about to say something, but Albus decided to interrupt him. "I think this is neither the time nor the place for this discussion. As Alastor said, we have a problem and it seemed to have grown already." With his hand he motioned to the green letter on the table.

Alastor's eyes were focused on the letter now but it was Ronald who spoke. "What I don't understand is how he was able to just take her away." In his tone Albus could clearly hear the accusation.

"That's a very good question!" agreed Molly. Albus sighed. He hadn't planned to go over this.

"As far as Kingsley told me, he had a Portkey with him that he activated. Somehow he must have held the Portkey in his hand while she touched it was well. Most likely he had it in his hand while holding hers."

"But... but why was he able to just use a Portkey?" asked Damien Potter.

"A very important lesson was proven again today." They all looked at Alastor. "Never trust your enemy! Never leave anything out! I knew it was a bad idea to do it without Anti-Portkey wards."

"Alastor, you are forgetting that we knew about the risk, that we feared there would be an attack from Death Eaters and that we wanted the Order members to be protected. Every one of you in there had a Portkey, so that in a case of emergency you could leave as fast as possible. You know that we can't afford losing another member."

"But why didn't Ginny activate hers then?"

"Your daughter didn't have one, Molly."

Molly looked at him shocked. "What? Why?"

"Because Albus isn't sure how far ahead in magic Harry is." answered James.

"What has this to do with anything?"

"We all know that he is powerful and that he is able to do things most witches and wizards are incapable of. If one is really powerful, there are a few advantages besides the obvious ones. One of them is the ability to sense magic." There were a few gasps around the table. "If Harry is capable of that, then he would have detected a Portkey on her at once."

"But wouldn't he have been able to detect the Anti-Apparation wards as well?" asked Nymphadora.

"Wards are another category. This hasn't only got to do with power. A witch or wizard can have an extremely large magical core but not be able to sense wards. It's not quite clear how you train or if you can train to sense wards. Some believe that one can either do it or one can't, others have the opinion that one can do it if one is around wards all his or her life, but then there are people who say that one has to be around wards as less as possible. Scholars are still fighting about it and I'm quite sure they'll do that for some time before they find out the truth. But what I know is that it is more likely to be able to sense magic used for 'normal' things like transfiguration, charms or potions than for wards. And I'm really sorry about it, but I didn't want to take that risk."

"Furthermore we didn't know about a situation where he had used a Portkey before, so we thought he would do it as always. Go in and apparate out." added Nymphadora.

"Which was stupid! We shouldn't have taken the risk! And even if there had been Death Eaters-"

"I believe we should stop discussing what we should have done different and come to the question of what we can do now." interrupted Remus. Albus gave him a thankful smile.

"What do we know about her and the situation?" Albus asked, looking around at those who had been there.

"We know that they disappeared with a Portkey and that she is with Harry." started Remus.

"And we know that they are with You-Know-Who." continued Arthur while motioning towards the letter.

"That is the second time you are motioning to this. What is it about?" asked Alastor.

"I'll read it out loud again at once but let's collect the facts first please."

"We know that she is totally helpless because most likely they have taken her wand the moment she arrived." said Arthur, his face filled with terror.

"She isn't totally helpless." said Kingsley, speaking for the first time. "I gave her a knife yesterday... and showed her how to handle it. Nothing much, but she knows at least something. I just wanted to make sure."

"You gave her a knife?" echoed Molly.

"Aren't you glad she has something? I can't imagine that they will look for something other than her wand!"

"But, but..." tried Lily to find the right words. "But she is with Harry and using a knife would mean using it on him." Worry was clearly visible on her face.

"Which is a stupid idea anyway." They looked at James. "Have you forgotten what he did to me? Harry knows how to fight with daggers and swords. A little knife won't be able to hurt him."

"I didn't exactly plan for her to use it but I thought it better if she had an element of surprise on her side."

"At least one of you is thinking..." Alastor mumbled.

"Excuse me, Mad-Eye, but I believe you are forgetting who was closest to them, who could have acted first..." Alastor's eyes narrowed as he stared at Nymphadora.

"Please, we don't want to fight about this. She has a knife which could help and against a Death Eater it probably will and if she has some luck she has some minutes to esc-"

The door was thrown open and Severus stormed in. He took a quick look around before focusing on Albus. "She is in the headquarters."

There was a moment of chaos as everyone tried to say something at once but overall they looked shock. Albus had thought something like this was most likely. "When did you see her? Was she hurt?" It got silent once more as everyone wanted to hear what they talked about.

"I didn't see her for long, maybe a few minutes before she was brought to a cell. But she was alive and there was no command to hurt or to kill her."

Most of those present let out a breath of air.

"Do you believe there is a chance to save her?" Albus asked concerned.

Severus smirked humourlessly. "From the headquarters? Impossible."

"But... but there has to be a way!" argued Molly.

"What about the message?" asked Arthur. "Do you think there is a chance that..." he didn't finish the sentence but Albus knew what he meant.

"What is it about this letter?"

"Wait a moment, Alastor." Albus opened it and read the few words again. "'If you ever want to see her again, you will have to stop fighting.' It arrived via owl and is written by Voldemort."

"They are trying to blackmail us?" laughed Alastor. "As if we would stop fighting because of this!"

"What do you mean _because of this_, Alastor Moody?" said Molly, standing up. It didn't surprise Albus in the last. He had waited for something like this to happen and had been more surprised that she hadn't yelled earlier. Most likely she had tried to remain calm for her daughter.

"It means that even if they have kidnapped her, we will never stop fighting!"

"THAT IS MY DAUGHTER YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"This is war we are talking about Molly Weasley. There are people dying every day! That's why we are fighting! Because it has to stop! And yes, it's not pleasant that it is your daughter being held prisoner but there are hundreds of other people and children out there who died!"

"But Ginny won't be one of them! She _won't_!"

"If she is really kept in the headquarters" Alastor gave Severus a long look. "then, as Snape said, it is impossible to get her out of there."

"But we have to try!"

"Molly, it's not like we want her to stay there. Of course we want to save her, of course we want her to live on... but in this time? An attack on the headquarters would be our end. We haven't got enough members at the moment. We have to find new people willing to fight first."

"BUT SHE IS CAPTURED NOW! NOW ALBUS! WE CAN'T WAIT! She hasn't got time! We need to do something _now_! No one survives long in there! She... she..." Tears were leaking from her eyes and running down her face. "She will die."

"Molly..."

"No! No! It's your fault! You should have been more careful! You said nothing would happen to her! It's your responsibility to get her out of there now!"

"As grave as it sounds, sometimes there needs to be sacrifices."

"No. No, you aren't really saying this, are you?"

"Molly..."

"NO! NO YOU ARE LISTENING TO ME NOW! ARE YOU REALLY WILLING TO SACRIFICE HER? SHE ISN'T EVEN OF AGE! SHE DIDN'T WANT THIS! AND YOU- YOU ARE WILLING TO LET HER DIE THERE? ALONE? ON HER OWN? WITHOUT HER FAMILY? HOPING THAT WE WILL SAVE HER? AND WE WON'T? _WE WON'T_?

"Molly, please understand the situation."

"I think you don't understand the situation Albus." interfered Arthur.

"But I do." Molly stared at him with wide eyes. But what could he do? He couldn't take the risk. One human against thousands of others. He couldn't. One wasn't worth more than all those others. "Voldemort would never let her go if we stop fighting, Molly. This is not an option. He is lying!"

"It doesn't matter if he is lying or not. This is my daughter we are talking about. And you aren't willing to do anything against her being held prisoner." said Arthur, his voice totally calm and bare of every emotion.

"There is nothing I can do at this moment. There is nothing we can do at this moment."

"Then we are going!"

"Molly, it doesn't work that way."

"She is our daughter, Albus, our daughter!" And with that Molly Weasley turned around and left the room. Arthur, Bill, Percy, Fred and George followed. Albus gave every one of them a sad glance but he didn't stop them.

xxx

Molly collapsed in a chair and watched as her sons filled into the kitchen, sitting down around the table. She didn't even feel like cooking or taking out glasses for something to drink. Not even a bottle of firewhiskey... and she felt like drinking a sip. It felt as if she hadn't enough energy left to do anything other than sitting. And it looked like her family was feeling the same. There was silence for some very long moments where everyone just sat there, lost in his own thoughts, consequences of their decision becoming clearer. They had disagreed with Albus Dumbledore on something so important that they had felt the need to leave a meeting.

Molly wasn't sure she would ever be able to return if he wouldn't do anything about Ginny's situation. She couldn't believe it. She had trusted him with everything she had... and now, it seemed as if he had used that trust, would just ignore her needs and wishes... everything for the greater good. Molly felt the need to laugh a strange, bitter laugh, but she had never laughed like this before. Not even when Fabian and Gideon had died. Not when she had learned about that, not when she had learned about Ginny being captured. She didn't laugh like that and she hadn't thought she'd be able to.

"We have to do something about it." Arthur said, speaking what every one of them had thought of at one moment or another.

"Do you have an idea, Dad?"

Arthur sighed and Molly put her hand over his, trying to give him some strength. He shook his head. "No... no, I haven't got an idea."

Her boys sighed as well and once again they fell into silence. It was Ron who spoke next. "We find the headquarters and take her out of there."

Bill smiled humourlessly. "Good idea, brother."

Ron's eyes flashed, but he didn't say anything. Molly knew that her youngest son respected her oldest the most.

"We could try to find the headquarters." said one of the twins.

"Snape said it was impossible to get in there." argued Bill.

"Snape..."

"Even if you don't like him Fred, he is our spy and if he says that it isn't possible, it isn't. If it were, we would have done something with the information already."

"I'm George."

Bill gave him a look, but he didn't say anything to him.

"Do any of you have a better idea?" asked Molly, desperate for anything they came up with. They all looked away, not wanting to see the others as clueless as they felt.

"Isn't there a way to find out where she is?" asked Ron, his voice sounding grave. "Maybe there is a spell or a potion or something."

"There is the tracking charm Ron, but one has to keep the charm on the person before they go missing... another one would be a pointing charm, but I don't think that will work. Most likely she is surrounded by the strongest shielding charms and wards out there and a simple pointing charm won't get through them." answered Bill.

"But you can try, can't you?"

Bill nodded finally and took out his wand, waving it around desultory. Everyone stared on it. Nothing happened. He did it again. Nothing happened, but everyone stared on the wand anyway, trying to will it to move. It didn't. Bill sighed and put it away.

"Aren't there other ways...?"

"I know of one." They looked at Bill, but he shook his head, looking apologetic. "But it is illegal. I don't even know how to do it properly and there are several risks doing it. Done wrong it does more harm than good, but... but if there isn't anything else..." he didn't finish the sentence but they all knew what he was talking about. Even Percy who Molly had thought would say something against it, kept quiet.

There was a soft knock on the door and for a moment Molly hoped that it was Albus, telling them that he had thought about it, that he had changed his mind, that they would save her, whatever the costs. She opened. But it wasn't Albus. It was Sirius Black. Sirius, who gave her a sad smile and asked if he could come inside. It was Sirius, who sat down on a chair around the table, who everyone greeted. For a second she hoped that he was there because of Dumbledore, that he was the one to bring the message. But he wasn't. "I'm sorry."

There were mumbles of 'Not your fault', 'Don't be' all around the table, but it was Arthur who spoke the loudest. "Not to sound rude Sirius, but what are you doing here?"

"I don't agree with Albus. And I want to help you. As do Lily and James but they can't be here because they have to speak with Albus about something first."

"That's very nice of you."

Sirius smiled at Arthur and Molly felt like a little part of her seemed to accept Sirius a bit more. They weren't close and most of the time they fought at Order meetings. They fought about his way to treat Damien, they fought about her way to treat her children and the question if they were allowed to fight or not. They got into arguments regularly. If there was something they could have different opinions about, normally they did. But it seemed, as if finally, they had found something to agree on.

"What are you planning on doing?"

And Molly and the others listened as Percy repeated their arguments from before. He did it as accurate as always, didn't let one point out, which cost time... but it was Percy. He was like that. Sirius listened and nodded from time to time, but after a while Molly got restless and she started to heat up some leftovers from the meal the day before. Where Ginny still had been there. She felt like crying again, but she kept herself from it. There was time for that when they had discussed everything, when they had found a way, when it was time for some sleep... when sleeping was again worth thinking about. She knew she wouldn't sleep much, but that was the moment when she had time to cry again. Then, not now. She softly wiped the few tears on her cheek aside and concentrated on setting down plates. Finally Percy stopped talking and silence settled over the kitchen.

It was Sirius who broke it. "I've got an idea." They all looked at him, eyes filled with hope. If there was something they could do... something that wasn't as dangerous as finding the headquarters alone... they would do it. They would search for the headquarters as well but if there was something where it was a bit more likely to succeed... they would do it. "I'll fund it, so you won't have to worry about that." Molly frowned and she was about to protest, but Sirius stopped her with a hand gesture. "We will force the Ministry to act."

They stared at him. That sounded even more unlikely than the 'finding-the-headquarter-plan'.

"And how Mr. Black, do you want to do that?" asked Percy.

"No need for such formal nonsense. I'm Sirius."

Percy's frown deepened. They may all be in the Order of Phoenix – excluding Ron of course – but none of her children had had much contact with him before. And if there was one thing Percy liked it was 'formal nonsense'. Molly nearly felt a bit like smiling. But she didn't.

"We will call the public's attention to it, of course."

"Firstly I don't see how you want to do that and secondly I don't know how this would help." said Bill. The others nodded along.

"I'll go to the Daily Prophet. I've got a contact there, I've got money and they are always interested in a good story. Of course they'll write some lies, of course they'll make it appear more sensational than it is, but the public will read it. And Fudge will have two choices. One: act as soon as he hears about it or as soon as it is important to the public. I'll make sure it is important to the public. If he doesn't do anything, I'll want an article written about it."

"But Sirius... don't you think that's overly naive?" asked Arthur.

"What about it? That the public will care? But they will! You give me a picture of Ginny, looking as innocent as possible and I'll tell them what happened to her. They will portray her as a victim. As the little girl who didn't know what she was doing, who was caught up in everything and who now has to pay for that. And then we'll ask how such a thing is possible in our country."

"Those things happen every day Sirius."

"I know that, Bill. Of course I do! That's one of the things I'm fighting for! But most people just have a name or are already dead. Some go missing but no one knows anything about it. With a name, a picture, her age and a story to tell she will make the front page!"

"But-"

"It's a chance to help Ginny" said Molly, looking at her sons carefully. "and we will help Ginny."

"Of course we will!" They answered her as one. Molly smiled sadly and nodded into Sirius' direction.

"If you think there is a chance of it happening that way, then I want you to do it."

"But Sirius, yes sorry Molly, but I've got a last question. With this 'story'... they, you, will portray _him_ as well you know that don't you?"

They all knew that he was talking about Harry Potter. About the Dark Prince. About the one who had taken Ginny away from them. Molly felt hate well up inside of her. The one who was their only hope.

"I know that, Arthur. I know how they will portray Harry. I know that he will be the evil one in this, that it will be his name all over the paper, that it will increase the feeling of hate towards him only more..."

"Why do you want to help then?"

"I have got some friends who's lives where nearly destroyed because they thought they had lost their child. I can't say that I know what it feels like... but I _saw_ what it has to feel like... and" Sirius took a deep breath. "I know you probably don't want to hear it but... finding Ginny includes finding Harry and I would do anything to find Harry... and making his public image even worse isn't the worst thing I can do, is it?"

xxx

"Melina, I've got a story for you."

Melina stood up from her desk and smiled at Sirius Black. Not that she was overly happy to see him again. Two Months earlier would have been lovely. But now? Now where she had finally gotten over him? Of course now he had to come to see her. But he had a story. She forced the smile to stay on her face, forced the tears and angry words aside. This was business, nothing more, nothing less.

"And what is this story about?"

"It's about evil. And good. And sacrifices. And an innocent little girl being used for things way beyond her."

"Is it a love story as well?" Only those things sold papers. It was what the public wanted to read.

"Yes, you could say that."

"Then tell me all about it!"

And he laid a picture on her desk and she looked down onto it. It showed a laughing, happy girl, maybe fourteen years old, with bright eyes and bright red hair.

"She is the one this story is about. Ginevra Molly Weasley, called Ginny, daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley and for the last months she had an affair with the Dark Prince."

xxx

It had started out as any other normal day for Cornelius Fudge. Yes, there was a war going on. Yes, he was the Minister of Magic and it was his responsibility to find a way out of it and it looked like there wasn't one. It looked like they were losing. But he was minister. He had Aurors guarding his house. He never walked anywhere without them. No one had dared to attack him. People died and that wasn't good, but it was war... and he hadn't died. He was still alive and well and could make decisions. He had friends like Lucius Malfoy in the highest positions with a lot of money. They were all willing to provide him with the financial means needed for whatever he wanted to do. Of course sometimes they had an idea or two... but overall he was in charge. It was what Cornelius Fudge liked, what he needed. But when he opened the newspapers that day, it looked like that could have been it.

Not that he had noticed it. Yes it had been front page... and it was tragic what had happened to the innocent girl – he had told that every reporter out there – but there wasn't anything to do. They didn't know where she was kept, if she was still alive... he had even asked the family for a meeting but they had declined. It wasn't as if he could force them to come. Of course it would have been better for his image but forcing the family of the poor girl to come... no, that would have been even worse. Or so his advisers had said. It was them who had said that he had to be careful, that he should think about doing something, but Cornelius knew that he was in charge. His advisers could advise him but they couldn't decide. That was his task and he always took his tasks very seriously.

And then, an hour maybe two later the first letter had arrived. It hadn't taken long and his whole office was full of letters... and that had only been the ones that had passed the control. Those were the ones that weren't cursed, that weren't dangerous. He had opened the first one calmly. '_Do something against it!_' But what was one opinion? One opinion against all the others from witches and wizards all over the country! And then more letters had arrived:_ 'The poor girl!' 'Are you the Minister of Magic or not? Do something!' 'You have Aurors! Let them search for her!' 'Is it true?'_

He had talked to his advisers and they had said that they couldn't believe _this_ reaction. Sure, there had been people not to happy with the attack on the Hogwarts express. But not one child had been hurt! Thanks to the ministry. Because of the Aurors who had left their lives that day. There had been some letters, asking what he was doing... and of course the attack on Diagon Alley, but there hadn't been that many that had gotten hurt or even died! Relatives had written and said that it couldn't be that way... but never in his whole career had it happened that people were this concerned! His advisors had said that it was probably due to her innocent face, that it was a normal girl, that it could have been everyone's daughter. That the people thought it was his fault that she had met him at all! But it had been _Dumbledore's_ idea to let him go to Hogwarts, not his. But no one said anything about that! Needless to say he had fired his advisors and searched for some new ones. One had said that would be his end. Of course he hadn't listened. This wouldn't be his end! Not even if it may look like it. This was Dumbledore's fault. Of course he had given an interview to the next reporter the moment he realised that. Just Dumbledore's fault. He shouldn't have listened. He should have sent the Dark Prince to prison. Because if it was someone's fault even more than Dumbledore's it was the Dark Prince's.

xxx

Harry was back in reality and he couldn't help but stare at the ground and at Wormtail. This couldn't be real. But the memories he had watched of himself and of his father... The memories that seemed so strange and yet it seemed to him as if _somehow_ he was familiar with them. But that couldn't be. He felt his knees getting weak and slowly he sat down on the filthy floor, breathing heavily.

"It can't be true…It can't be true. These memories, they…they don't make any sense!" Harry suddenly moved forward and grabbed Wormtail by his filthy rags. The man was again in a trance like state and kept on muttering "too late…couldn't help Harry…too late."

"You're lying! You're lying, you're crazy, these…these memories, they're nothing more than figments of your twisted imagination! They're all lies! They're lies!" Harry was shaking the weakened man with each word. Wormtail didn't even seem to realise it. He was staring at the ground and didn't put up any kind of fight to free himself from Harry.

"Please, please…tell me they're all lies! Please…please. He couldn't have done that! He wouldn't have lied to me. He would never hurt me! Please…please tell me you're lying!" Harry didn't even notice the tears sliding down his face. He tried to get Wormtail to speak again but it seemed that the wizard had exhausted himself by sharing his memories. Harry let go of him and stood up. Harry wasn't going to believe him. It was obvious that this Death Eater had been locked in this cell for a long time. He was crazy and delusional and the memories Harry had witnessed could all be real in Wormtail's mind but were in fact false in reality. Harry turned and raced out of the cell, not even stopping to revive Malfoy.

He didn't know how he got there but he found himself standing in front of the cottage the Potters lived in again. Harry needed to find out what the truth was. Those memories he had seen couldn't possibly be true. He didn't even know what he was looking for, maybe something to prove that the Potters really didn't care about him. Harry crept quietly in the house. A quick scanning spell showed that no one was home. He opened the back door with an 'Alohomora' spell and walked in.

Harry went straight to the bedrooms on the second landing. Harry remembered where he used to sleep. It was the tiny attic. It used to be so cold that the four year old wouldn't be able to sleep at nights. Before Harry could go towards the attic he walked by the master bedroom. Harry felt a significant amount of magical energy coming from the bedroom. Harry stopped in his tracks and stood facing the bedroom door. Why was there so much magic hidden in that room? Maybe it had something to do with Harry. Harry remembered that Damien had said that his parents had kept Harry a secret from him. Maybe this is where they had hidden everything about Harry. They surely wouldn't have kept the attic in the same state it was. They would have cleared it all up. Maybe there was something in the bedroom. Harry could tell by the magical aura, that the spells used were to conceal or hide things.

Harry walked into the master bedroom. The room was quite large and was neatly decorated. Harry didn't bother looking at the photographs on the bedside table. Harry was drawn to the source of the strong magic. It seemed to be coming from the far wall. Harry walked over to the wall and placed a hand on it. The wall felt solid but Harry knew that it wasn't really there. Harry took out his wand and used the 'finite incantatem' spell to finish the illusion. It didn't work. Harry looked at the wall again, confused for a moment as to how to remove this illusion so that he could see what was hidden behind it.

Harry used another spell. It was much stronger than the 'finite incantatem' spell. "FINITE TRESPASSTRAIN"

At once the creamy white wall began to dissolve away and Harry was looking at a huge space that was concealed behind this wall. There were many boxes stacked away neatly. Harry quickly opened the nearest box. It was full of things from James and Lily's Hogwarts years. There were badges, award certificates and all sorts of other things. Harry could feel the tension headache build in his head. He quickly pushed that box aside and went for the next one. It again was full of what Harry considered junk. It wasn't until Harry pulled out one of the boxes near the bottom that he saw something that had to do with him.

Harry opened it. It was filled with baby clothes. Harry looked at the tiny clothes and thought that they must be Damien's. They looked really expensive and hardly worn. That was when Harry noticed several items had the letters 'HP' embroidered on them. Harry sat stock still as he looked at the clothes. Why would they keep his baby clothes? They hated him!

Harry quickly pulled another box out and what he saw in this box made his heart leap out of his chest. The box was stacked full of wrapped up presents. Harry picked one up and saw the gift tag on it. It read, 'Happy 3rd Birthday, Harry'. Harry felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He quickly pulled out the presents in this box and saw that all of them had been wrapped up and were addressed to him. The gifts were still wrapped up and had messages attached to them, all reading things like 'Happy Birthday, Harry…Merry Christmas, Harry' Harry held a big parcel in his trembling hands and saw that this one had a gift tag reading 'Happy 2nd Birthday, Harry, we miss you so much' Harry dropped the present. It went clattering to the floor. Harry couldn't believe it. Three of these storage boxes had nothing but Harry's presents in them. They were Birthday and Christmas gifts and there were fifteen presents each. Harry realised that the Potters had bought him a Christmas gift for last Christmas as well, even after what Harry had done to James. Harry realised with a sick jolt that if there were presents here for him from the age of two, then that proved that he was taken away from the Potters at the age of around fifteen months. The memories Harry had of the Potters, the abuse, running away at the age of four. They were all lies!

The last box Harry opened proved that he had been lied to his whole life. The box held photograph albums. Harry opened a large maroon coloured album and saw the pages filled with magical pictures of a small, messy haired, green eyed baby being cuddled and kissed by his parents. Harry looked at the pictures with tears falling down his face. Tears he hadn't even realised he was shedding.

One particular picture made Harry stop and stare. It was a picture of James throwing a baby Harry into the air and then catching him again. The baby Harry was laughing heartily and James would kiss the baby's nose after each throw. Harry felt his heart constrict painfully as he saw the pictures. Another picture was of a sleeping baby Harry in his crib and both James and Lily crouching over him and whispering loving and comforting words. Harry read Lily's lips and saw that she was in fact whispering a protective spell on him, so that no one could cause any harm to him.

Other pictures were of Sirius holding Harry and playing with him. Remus was also there and Harry saw that the baby Harry seemed to be very responsive to Sirius and Remus. Harry hadn't even exchanged two words with Remus yet. Harry saw a photo on the last page. It was of James and Lily holding baby Harry and waving at the camera. James and Lily would share a kiss before waving at the camera again. Without really thinking why, Harry reached over and slipped the photograph out of the album and placed it into his robes pocket. Harry roughly pushed the hidden items into the boxes and cast the concealment charm again so that no one would be able to tell that Harry had been here.

Harry got up and silently walked away from Godric's Hollow. He needed answers and he needed them now!

Harry came storming into the Riddle Manor. He went straight to his father's chambers. Harry knew that it was not a good idea to be confronting Lord Voldemort at a time like this, when he was barely restraining his temper, but he had long before lost the fear of consequences. He needed to know the truth. As soon as Harry opened the doors and walked in he realised that Lord Voldemort was not in his chambers. He wouldn't find him somewhere else in the Manor either. With a start he realised that he wasn't home. Directly after he had sent the letter he had packed a few things to meet some of the Werewolves. They were going over some plans for another attack. His next thought was Bella. But he had taken her with him. They wouldn't be back before the next day.

Harry turned around and left the room again, slamming the door shut. His thoughts were racing. They weren't home. But Harry couldn't wait. Not now. Not where everything was like this, where it felt like someone had placed his world and his beliefs and his everything upside down. He needed to calm down, to look at everything, to see the facts. He knew that something was very wrong. He knew that he was lied to and that somehow Voldemort played a role in this. He guessed, no he _knew_ from the pictures and presents he had just seen that the Potters weren't as bad as he had thought. They hadn't done anything wrong. They hadn't hurt him. And it seemed as if their story was not a story after all. It seemed as if it was the truth.

Harry gasped and closed his eyes, before opening them and running into the direction of his rooms. It had finally hit him what this had as a consequence. It wasn't only that Lily and James Potter hadn't lied. That Dumbledore hadn't lied. It meant that, Voldemort, Harry's father had lied. They couldn't both be truthful in this. He had always said that it was true, had never hinted at anything else. Who had hurt him then? He remembered the memories. He felt them. He knew that they couldn't be a fake. Dread settled in his stomach and he ran faster.

Harry came to a halt and stared at the door to Ginny's room. He groaned. What had happened to him? First he went to the Potters house and now he was here even if he knew that no one would be able to report anything, that he didn't have to look like he spent time with her. He could just tell them he had... if they even asked. But everything was a right mess anyway. And he needed something, just anything, to calm him down and to forget the possibilities his mind came up with. There would be an explanation for this. It wasn't like it seemed. It couldn't be like this.

He opened the door and stepped inside, his eyes scanning the room before they landed on her. She was sitting on the couch that was the furthest away from the door and facing it as well. She was reading in some book but she had looked up as soon as he entered. Her eyes widened even more with every second she looked at him. He had to look like hell. He looked down at himself. His robe and hands were dirty. It had to look like he just took a walk that took hours through the mud... Brilliant.

"This was a stupid idea. I need to get outside." He turned around, going straight to the door.

"Can I... can I come with you?" He stopped in his tracks. Could she come with him? Outside? He planned to do-... he didn't plan anything. He just wanted to get away from it. Not being around anyone he had to hide from, had to play it cool.

"It's just... I... I was inside the whole time... I'm not really used to that and I... I won't try anything. I just... some fresh air would be..."

Harry turned around and sighed. "If you are dressed properly in less than a second-"

He blinked, as she threw the book to the side and raced towards the wardrobe, pulling it open and putting on the first cloak and the first pair of shoes she grabbed.

"Finished." She said while tugging some loose strands of hair behind her ear. Harry frowned. He had been sure she would take longer.

He walked towards the door, his thoughts racing. He didn't really want to have her there, did he? Something she wouldn't like, something she wouldn't do... "I hope you are up for some running."

"Excuse me?"

"I plan to run." He said, while opening the door. He stepped outside, before turning around towards her again. She bit her lips slowly and Harry couldn't help but watch as she pulled with her teeth on her lower lip. An image of kissing her flashed through his mind, before he shook his head.

"As long as it is outside."

Harry gave her a long look, before he turned around and made his way down the corridor. He heard her soft footsteps just behind him and after a few steps he heard the door close behind them as well. They walked down the corridor, not speaking with each other. For a moment Harry thought about going to his room to change his clothes... But he decided against it. Instead he waved his hand over the cloak and most of the dirt disappeared anyway. They came to a halt in front of the door that separated his rooms from the rest of the manor. Softly he hissed the password and the door swung open. He held it open for Ginny and while she walked through, muttering a 'thanks', he couldn't help but think about the way she had tried to attack him. A smile tugged on the corners of his lips, but he repressed it, closing the door behind him. He motioned to his left to show her where they would be going, before leading the way once again. They didn't come across any Death Eaters and Harry hoped it would stay that way. He wasn't interested in the least to explain what they were doing.

He took several shortcuts to get outside as fast as possible because with every second they walked through the endless corridors, his thoughts and worries came back, nagging on his mind. His frustration only grew but he tried to ignore it, tried to think about something else. Finally he concentrated on her steps beside him but that wasn't enough, so he slowed down somewhat, walking beside her. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched her movement and her looks around. It was enough to distract him for a while. She caught his eye once which made her blush and look down for the rest of their walk.

Finally they reached the door and stepped outside. It was a lot colder than Harry remembered. In his rush he hadn't even notice that it was snowing. He hadn't noticed much... he had been too focused on finding his father. Harry sighed and started to run slowly into the direction of the woods. He tried to concentrate on everything around him and on nothing that was going on inside his head. Ginny was following him.

Her breath was coming faster and it didn't take long and she was panting beside him. Harry felt like rolling his eyes at her, but he didn't. Instead he sighed and slowed his pace down somewhat. They were running now side by side... more precisely Ginny was running, Harry was jogging. Her breath quickened even more and finally she stopped. He stopped as well and gave her a long look, before lifting his eyebrow.

"Sorry." She said, blushing till her hairline. "I've got stitches in my side."

"You are breathing incorrectly."

She opened her mouth, but closed it again without saying anything.

"And your condition is horrible." He added.

Her blush got even deeper, but she added a glare into his direction as well. "Not all of us have the time to run around all day!"

Harry inclined his head slightly to the side and watched her. She nearly sounded like Draco. For a second he felt like smirking. "You sound like Draco."

"I absolutely do not sound like _Draco Malfoy_!" Her blush lessened somewhat, but her glare got even angrier. Harry watched her fascinated.

"Who said I was talking about _Draco Malfoy_?"

"Who were you talking about then?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I was talking about Draco the ferret." He said, remembering one conversation he had overheard between Draco and Lucius... whatever that had been about.

She stared at him before chuckling, which turned into a full blown laugh. Between laughs she gasped out: "He told you about that?"

Harry looked at her questioningly. "He told me about what?"

She got serious once more. "He didn't?"

Harry shook his head.

"There was one time when Snape wasn't able to teach... and well Professor Dumbledore had the idea to let an Auror teach us for the day... and well Moody did and there was this incident where Malfoy said something Moody didn't like and Moody transfigured him into a ferret and let him bounce. I wasn't there but it was all over the school in a matter of an hour! One of the days Ron liked best..." She had smiled while telling the story but in the end she got sadder and sadder.

Harry shook his head. "Aurors and their 'teaching methods'-" He paused. "But Draco as a ferret..." Harry chuckled.

Ginny gave him a slight smile, but her sadness remained.

"How about we go on jogging?" Harry said, trying to divert her from her thoughts but at the same time trying to avoid silence... silence left room for thoughts.

She groaned. "Do we have to?"

"You wanted to come with me."

"Can't we just walk?"

Harry frowned. This way he absolutely wouldn't get rid of his anger and the adrenaline that was still pumping through his veins. "I have another idea... come on." He motioned with his hand further into the direction they had been running to. Ginny looked questioningly at him but he just started walking and she followed him.

"And what is your idea about?"

"You'll see."

She mumbled something he didn't catch and then, louder: "Is it far ahead?"

He gave her a look over his shoulder and saw how she jumped over a few roots. "No..."

"Something at least."

"You know you wanted to go outside, right?"

"Yeah... but I didn't think about walking or running through some woods."

"And what do you want to do?" He slowed his pace again and they were walking side by side. She looked up into the sky that was slightly visible through the huge trees.

"Flying would be lovely." She paused. "Playing Quidditch."

"Not possible without a broom."

Ginny stopped in her tracks. Harry walked on. "Were they... did you... the letters... did you mean them?" Her voice was barley louder than a whisper. Harry's thoughts were racing. Should he really answer that question? No... No, he shouldn't. He remained quiet and acted like he hadn't heard anything. She didn't repeat it.

"Are you coming?" He heard her running to catch up with him.

The rest of the way they didn't talk and Harry had time to think about the past and how many times he had already walked down this path... and with whom. And his anger was back again as were all his other feelings from before. The feelings for Ginny only added to that and he quickened his pace again, hoping to be able to finally release some stress. At last they reached his trainings rooms and he opened the door, letting her enter. While he lit the lights, she took a long look around, her eyes clearing lingering on the swords and daggers in one corner.

"You can sit down over there..." He pointed to some bench in another corner while he walked towards his daggers. He took some before looking in her direction. She had just crossed the shields that protected anyone from harm and sat down. He waved his hand and some targets appeared which started to swirl all around him. He closed his eyes a moment and concentrated on his feelings before opening them again, focusing on his first target. He threw the dagger. It hit and disappeared. The dagger fell onto the ground and he called it to him once again. He did that again and again, all the while making more targets appear for each he destroyed. After some time he started to use his magic to destroy them as well. He didn't know how long he did that but he felt how his anger faded somewhat and his emotions calmed down. He imagined each of those targets to be another emotion, another person who had hurt him, another one who had lied to him... it helped a bit and finally he felt as if he was able to deal with it now.

He stopped and the targets did as well. They disappeared and Harry wiped the sweat on his face away. He calmed his breath as well and remembering Ginny he looked into the direction of the bench... but she was gone. Harry swore and took another look around. She wasn't anywhere. With quick steps he crossed the room and yanked open the door. He blinked in surprise when Ginny fell through the doorframe and landed on her back. It seemed as if she had sat outside, leaning against the door.

"How long have to been out there?" He barked, seeing her red cheeks and nose. On a closer look he noticed tears glittering on them as well. She sat up and quickly wiped them away.

"I just needed some fresh air... sorry."

"Come inside. It's freezing out there." And indeed the snow had stopped falling and it was getting darker and even colder. She nodded and stood up, brushing some dirt from her cloak. He closed the door behind her and sat down on the floor, looking up at her for a moment, before she sat down next to him, leaning against the door once again.

Silence stretched between them for some long moments, before Ginny broke it: "Are you angry about something?"

Harry frowned. "Why do you think so?"

"You looked like it." She motioned with her hand towards the place where he had destroyed targets moments before.

Harry gave her a long look. "How could you tell from that?"

"There were sparks of magic flying all around you and... I don't know, your magic was somehow glowing."

Harry blinked surprised. "I never knew it did that."

"But it did! I thought it wiser not to disturb you when I went outside... But it looked impressive! No wonder they were all scared shitless of you."

Harry smirked. He knew that she was referring to the Order. "They were, weren't they?"

"Mhm..." He watched as she began to draw small circles on her leg. "Why were you so angry?"

"Why were you crying?"

She stopped, before starting drawing circles once again but more quickly than before. Harry thought that had been it, but she whispered: "I... miss my family."

Harry wanted to say that she didn't have to but then he remembered how he had felt at Hogwarts... how he felt about Damien sometimes.

"So... what is it about your anger?"

"I..." He couldn't possible tell her, could he? But he wouldn't have to really tell her what it was about... and it could possibly be good to talk to someone about it. And with whom should he talk if not with her? With Bella? With his father? With Lucius? They were all playing a role in this... and he would rather be tortured than talk with one of the Death Eaters about this. "I found out I was being lied to."

Ginny blinked and looked up at him. He avoided her glance and focused on the wall opposite of them. "By the Good or by the Evil?"

"There is no good and evil..."

"Err... right." She took a deep breath. "Was it your... err... father?"

"I think so."

He looked up startled as he felt her small hand slip into his. "It's going to be okay somehow." She pressed it lightly before letting go of it suddenly. It seemed as if she had noticed what she was doing.

"I don't think so." He laughed bitterly and felt as she flinched slightly. He stopped and took a deep breath. "If it's really true, it's not going be okay again."

"What..." She paused. "Is it this kind of thing where you can only run away?"

He hadn't thought about that possibility. His throat was suddenly very dry and he swallowed a few times. "I... yes."

"Those are the worst."

Harry looked at her questioningly. When could she possible have had an experience with that?

"When... when they found out about 'us', my family wasn't pleased." Something nearly feeling like guilt settled in his stomach. "They said some pretty bad things and I... I ran away... that was the reason why I was at Luna's."

"Luna...?"

"Lovegood, you remember? The field..." Harry did. Oh, how she had screamed and cried. He didn't like to think about that. He hadn't slept that night and dreamed about it the next few.

They lapsed into silence.

"Can you promise me something?" Ginny said hesitantly.

"What?"

"If it's really like you think it is and you run and..." She took a deep breath. "Can you promise not to leave me here?"

Harry stared at her. He hadn't thought about that either. If someone had been home... if someone had confirmed his suspicions... he would have been so angry, he would have turned and run. And she would be here... in her room... minutes later in a cell... probably tortured or dead. "I promise."

She smiled at him. "Thank you..." She stopped talking for a moment. "But you shouldn't run... I mean they would probably search for you and... I... I can't imagine that they are very nice while _searching_."

Harry snorted. "No, no they aren't very nice while hunting people down."

"You see? You shouldn't run, the others are searching for you as well..."

"Mhm... that would end up really _interesting_!" He said, his voice getting more sarcastic with every word he said.

"So... maybe you should stay... and... make them pay here."

"What are you talking about?"

"You just aren't the type to sit back and let things be done to you... I thought it was logical that you would want revenge... if it is so bad that you want to run."

Harry stared ahead his thoughts getting darker and darker. He needed a way to find out the truth. The real truth and not something that was a bit truthful but a lie overall. He needed something other than truthful lies... and then he needed to decided what to do with all that. What could be the worst thing possible? He smiled grimly. The worst thing would be if the Potters had been telling the truth, if he had been taken away and somehow his father... somehow Voldemort had ordered someone to hurt him so that he was willing to listen to everything they said. There. He had thought it. What would he do then? He would want to take revenge... she was right in that. But what was enough revenge for taking his life, for manipulating it, knowing that he hated that? Manipulating it like he had seen in that memory? He shuddered, remembering Voldemort's voice. _I would kill you myself_. There was only one thing that would be enough. And it was easier done here, where he was near, where no one suspected anything, where he could get information. He would just erase their memories like they had erased his...

"You are right."

They lapsed into silence again but this time it was more comfortable. "Are you going to tell me what he lied about?"

"It's better if you don't know, believe me." Harry said, while standing up.

xxx

After he had brought her back to her room, he had gone back to find Lucius. The man had still lain on the ground, exactly like Harry had left him. He took a quick look around, scanning the area, but there was no one around. He tied him up and revived him. Lucius took a while to focus on the situation but when he did, his eyes widened.

"Harry? What are doing? What-? Why am I tied up?"

"I know about the lies."

"What are you talking about? What lies?"

"Who were the ones?"

"Who was who?"

"The ones who hurt me! The ones who disguised themselves as the Potters! WHO WAS IT?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"TELL ME!"

Harry never meant for it to happen, but with his rage building within him and the command he shouted at Lucius, it caused the true memories of Harry's abuse to be revealed. Harry staggered backwards as his mind was once again filled with someone else's memories. Harry saw quick flashes of the true memories. Harry saw himself as a three year old running into the kitchen at Godric's hollow, but instead of James and Lily, it was Lord Voldemort and Bella sitting at the table. It was Lord Voldemort who had slapped the three year old Harry. It was Lord Voldemort who had taken off his belt and mercilessly beaten Harry when he was four years old. Harry saw Lucius appear in the doorway of the kitchen pretending to be Sirius. Harry tore the memories away from himself. But not before seeing the last image of Lord Voldemort holding Harry's hand down on that burning hot oven.

Harry looked at Lucius who looked surprised himself that he couldn't stop the memories flowing to Harry. The raven haired boy stood silently for a moment, unable to move. His entire life had been a lie. Lucius' memories had shown the truth behind Harry's abuse. They had done the abuse and then altered the memories to look like James, Lily and Sirius. Harry or anyone else could not tell the memories were altered since they were done at such an early age of Harry's life that his mind had made them real. No one looking at Harry's memories could see the alterations or the signs that these memories had been modified. Lucius however remembered everything as it was.

Harry gripped his wand tightly and tried to get his befuddled mind to work, while Lucius struggled to get free. "I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it." Harry gave him a cold look. "Oblivate!"

xxx

"Did you read the newspaper this morning?"

His heir shook his head. "I was... _busy_."

"You and your toy are in nearly all of them."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "What is it about?"

"_Witch Weekly_ for example writes all about this secret romantic relationship and how you captured her to be with you and how her family is in such a worry and that you should give them a sign that she is okay or some rubbish like that."

"I didn't know you got that magazine." he smirked. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him, but his smirk got only wider.

"I don't!" Really! Who did he think he was? "Bella reads it."

"Reader of the week – what am I saying – reader of the year: Lord Voldemort. Do you write letters to the editor as well? _Hello, I've got problems with the people around me. They don't do what I tell them to... what can I do to be more popular? Best wishes, To_-"

"If you finish that sentence, I can't guarantee for anything."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What is your point?"

"I just thought you should know."

"And now I do. Anything else?" Harry said, while turning towards the window, looking out.

Voldemort frowned slightly. Something was wrong with Harry. He had noticed that something felt off, the second he met with him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He hoped it had nothing to do with the girl. It was the last thing he needed now. He could have fun with her... but he couldn't start to care. But who was he kidding? Harry would never start to feel something for her... or any other girl. There was no such thing as love. There would be no problem in completing the plan.

"Death Eaters attacked some little town this morning. One Order member lives there. It went exactly like we thought it would. They fought. They will keep fighting."

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't even turn around. Voldemort frowned.

"You know what this means?"

His heir gave a short nod. "Ginny Weasley has to die."

xxx

AN: Just so you know: some parts of it are directly copied from "The Darkness Within". I bet you know which ones.

*I know the title is 'wrong' but it had to be this way otherwise it wouldn't have fitted with the last chapter's title ;)


	17. Failing

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Sixteen – Failing**

Ginny hadn't much to do. Harry had left her some books but they were just boring and she couldn't concentrate anyway. Every time she opened one, she just stared at the pages, thinking about her family and about her friends. Tears always welt up in her eyes. She missed them. She wanted to see them again. She wanted to spent time with them again. But she couldn't. She didn't know when she could ever spend time with them again. At first it had been if she could ever spend time with them... but after Harry's promise, she was more optimistic. She would see them again. The question was only _when_. But she missed them anyway and with every second that passed it got worse _because there was nothing she could do_.

It was another of those moments. She had taken a shower, she had changed her clothes, she had looked out of the window, she had read a bit... but she thought she was slowly going crazy. She desperately wanted to leave the room – even if she hadn't been in it that long but it was too much already. There was nowhere she could go. She couldn't even leave the room. She had no choice in this. Ginny sighed.

As if on cue the door glowed and it opened. She was on highest alert in seconds. Harry entered, giving her a short look in passing before he closed the door behind him, calmly walking towards the desk. It looked like he had finally calmed down somewhat. Their conversation had only happened two days ago and she hadn't seen him since but he had seemed upset when he walked her back... but with him, she was never quite sure.

She watched as he took several small items out of his robes. With a wave of his hand he unshrinked them. There were some vials and some more books now. She frowned. Did he really expect her to do some more reading?

"What... what are you doing?"

"Unshrinking things." was the calm answer.

"I can see that." Ginny hesitated. "Why are you bringing these things here?"

Harry gave her a long look. "It's for preparation."

Feeling surer with every question she asked, she went on: "Preparation for what?"

"For your death."

Ginny chocked on her breath. "Excuse me?"

"Those things are to prepare your death."

He looked at her again. Ginny felt like she had to run away, like she had to run into the bathroom to lock herself inside – but there was no key and she would never be fast enough. Her heartbeat increased, adrenaline began to pump through her veins. Preparations for her death?

"But... but..." She took some small steps away from him.

He watched her feet move. She could see that he knew what she was doing.

"Don't worry."

Ginny nearly felt like laughing. "Don't worry...?" She repeated with a small voice.

"Nothing will happen to _you_."

"But... dying... me...I...?"

Harry sighed and crossed the space between them. "Maybe you should sit down. This might take a while." He pointed towards one of the couches that was still between them.

Ginny gaped. "I... You... You are coming here to tell me, I'll have to die? But, you, you said you would take me with you and I... I never thought I-"

"Ginny calm down."

"But-, but-, but-"

He rounded the couch and before she knew what he was doing he was at her side and pushed her into a sitting position. She flinched away from his touch, but he didn't give away that he noticed. He sat down beside her.

"Listen closely to me. There are plans for your death being made and you will have to die. The difficult thing is that I won't allow that. _You_ are not going to die. We will make it look like you do, but you won't. Do you understand? _You won't_."

Ginny nodded slowly but inside her head her thoughts were racing. So much for not knowing what to do to spent her time.

"The plan is quiet complicated and it will take me a while to explain it to you. I had to think about this for some time." Only then did she notice that he looked a bit tired. "We will need some of your blood, a bit of your hair, your voice and the clothes you wore, when you... came here. There are some more things but I'll take care of them."

"And that makes it possible for me to stay alive?"

"The short version is this: someone will take Polyjuice Potion. Do you know that potion?" Ginny shook her head. "This is a potion that will make the person look like you. For this I need some of your hair. She will have to wear your clothes, to make it look more believable. Then we will record your voice, so I can make sure the person says the right things at the right time. The blood is, well... I'll need it to make sure they'll identify the person as Ginny Weasley."

Ginny let everything sink in. She didn't really know what he was talking about or how he would do it... but there was something that even she could see. "This... this person-"

"Yes?"

"Will turn into me?"

Harry nodded.

"And I will die?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, this person will die instead of you."

Ginny took a deep breath. "But, but why?"

"Because there is no other way."

"But-"

"Ginny, listen to me. There is no other way. Father, he... if he decides that someone has to die, this person does, do you understand?"

"Is there really no way...?"

"No."

"Who will...?"

"I won't tell you."

"But you can't just do this to an innocent bystander!"

"A Death Eater will die instead of you, Ginny."

"Who?"

"You don't know him anyway."

"It's a man?"

"Ginny." His voice had a warning edge to it. "I won't tell you. You'll think about it too much and it will only distract you from what is important."

"But-" A glare from him made her shudder. She didn't ask again.

Silence stretched between them for a few moments in which Ginny just stared into space. Someone would die for her. Someone would die because she was in this situation. A Death Eater but- did he or she really... no, Harry was right. She couldn't think about it. It was someone who had murdered children and raped woman. It was not an innocent. It was someone who deserved it.

"Ginny? Ginny?" He was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yes?"

"Let's start with your voice. It's the easiest thing." Ginny nodded, slightly confused. He took some small ball out of his robes and handed it to her. She took it from him, turning it around in her hand.

"What is this?"

"It records your voice, making it possible for me to play around with it."

"I... I never heard of such a thing."

"It's not legal. Too many wrong activities can be done with something like this." Ginny eyed it more sceptical after that and handed it back to him. "I will activate it. A light glow will surround it. Then you can speak. It doesn't matter what you say... just anything is fine. The only important thing is that it's only you who's speaking, okay?"

Ginny eyed the ball, while nodding. He waved his hand and it was activated.

"Errr... hi?" She looked up at him. With his hand he motioned her to go on. "I'm Ginny... I... uh... we are recording my voice. I don't know what to say. I- errr... I don't really understand the plan. I... it looks like I'll have to die... I'll... I'll... Oh gosh, I'll really die, won't I? I mean not me, but- but everyone will think it is me who died, won't they? What about my family? Can I tell them it's just a trick?" Helplessly she looked at him. He waved his hand again and the glowing stopped.

"I think that's enough... and no, I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"They'll think I've died?"

It nearly looked like he hesitated a moment but finally he nodded. Ginny didn't know what to think or what to feel. She was about to die. Did it really matter if she lived on if everybody thought she was dead?

"My mother, my father, my brothers, my friends-?"

Harry nodded again.

"And there is really no other way-"

"No. No, there isn't. If there was, we wouldn't do this."

He stood up but Ginny didn't pay much attention to him. Only when he came back holding a vial, did she look at him again.

"I need some of your hair now."

Ginny nodded and mechanically she ripped some out and gave it to him. He put it into the vial.

"What else?"

"Your clothes and some of your blood."

"I don't know where the clothes went. I-"

"The house-elves must have taken them. Was there anything else on you? Did you wear anything else? Jewels? Did you have something with you? A picture? A note? Anything they know about?"

"No," Ginny thought about it a moment. "Just the knife, but they won't miss it, will they?"

Harry shook his head. "But I have that anyway."

"And..." Ginny paused. "But... no, I- do I really have to?"

"What is it?"

"It was a birthday present..." She touched her small, simply necklace. "It's from my brothers."

Harry sighed. "Does anyone know you wore it?"

"I wear it all the time."

"Then there is no way that you can keep it." He held his hand open. Ginny felt like crying but at the same time she felt as if she had to stay strong, as if she couldn't show him how much this was getting to her. Slowly she opened it and gave it to him. Now she really felt empty. She felt like that was the final step, like there was no way back now.

"And the blood? How...?"

Wordlessly Harry kneeled down, pulling his trousers up a bit. A dagger glittered in the light. He pulled it out of its holder. With the sharp edge pointed at him, he held it out to her.

"I? I have to-?" While speaking, she took it from him. "Where should I...?"

"Your hand is fine." He pointed towards his own palm. Ginny took a deep breath and pulled it across her skin. It burned. She opened one of her eyes slowly, looking down at her hands. Nothing had happened.

"Sorry." She tried again. No blood. "Can... can you...?"

Harry didn't say anything. She looked up. His face was blank. She couldn't even imagine what he was thinking. He held his hand out and she put the dagger into it.

"I'll try to be careful."

Ginny snorted. "Just make it quick."

Harry nodded and took her hand into his. Without further warning he drew it across her skin. It burned and Ginny flinched but finally there was some blood. Harry was there with another vial. He held her hand while the blood ran into it. It took a while but finally there was some blood in it. He closed it and put it away. Then he took her hand once more and tipped the wound with his wand. It closed and Ginny didn't feel it any longer.

"Is there anything else...?"

"No. No, you can't do anything else. I'll have to do the rest. I don't know when but at some point I'll come to get you to bring you away. It could be that it is in the middle of the night. I'm not sure yet... but just that you are warned. Try to sleep anyway."

Ginny could do nothing else but nod. He took another look around, before shrinking everything again. He left the books on the table. Without a further word he left the room. Ginny watched him the whole time. Her life was changing again. She closed her eyes a moment and thought about the last hour. She would die. Her family. Tears were welling up in her eyes again. She tried to blink them aside. It didn't work. At least she knew that he wouldn't, that he _couldn't_ fail her.

xxx

It was a normal day for Percy Weasley... at least at work everything was as it used to be. Here he could forget about his parents, about his brothers and about Ginny. He didn't have to imagine what was happening with her, how she was feeling, if she was still alive. Here he could just pretend that everything was okay, that nothing unusual was happening. Of course some of his co-workers had given him a few compassionate glances, a few Aurors had said that they tried everything they could, but he still had the same things to do and his chief was treating him like always. Overall it was normal or so he had thought until the sirens went on.

For some long seconds he just sat there, shocked, not knowing what to do. Then the learned lessons kicked in. He took his wand, locked every important file away and stepped out of his office. He locked his door with the special ward he had been taught long ago and made his way as fast as possible through the corridor, where endless other people were still doing what he had already finished. He didn't take notice and he didn't help. He just went on and on, knowing exactly where he had to go. The security room, where he would try to apparate out. If that didn't work, he would search the nearest fireplace and try to floo out. If that didn't work either, he would make his way to the Portkey office to get one.

But he didn't even get to the security room because Tonks came running down the corridor. And instead of running on, she came to a halt right in front of him.

"Percy! I'm not allowed to, but – The Atrium! Ginny! She is there."

He stared at her in shock, but she pulled him along and before he knew what he was doing, he was running at her side, thoughts flashing through his mind. Ginny was in the Ministry. She couldn't be there. Maybe the Aurors had found her. He had known that they would find a way. The Ministry always found a way if there was one. He didn't think about the sirens, he didn't search for a reason for them. He just ran, hope building up inside of him.

They came across a fireplace where Tonks stopped, telling him that she would contact his parents so that they were able to come. He nodded and went on, making his way through the crowds of people. Finally he reached the lifts and pressed the buttons but the time went on and not one came to a halt on his floor. He decided to take the stairs. Gladly there weren't that many people there and the nearer he came to the Atrium the less people came from the opposite direction. Finally he reached the floor and took a look around. At a first look it seemed to be empty but then he walked further into the direction of the fountain and that was when he saw them.

A group of Aurors was surrounding something... or someone. His breath hitched and he made his way nearer to them. Some of them noticed him and one freed himself from the group and came towards him.

"Mr. Weasley I think it is wiser if you go home now, we will-" The Auror tried to pull him away, but he freed himself.

"No! I forbid you to turn your wand against her."

The Auror turned around from where the voice was coming, before shooting a worried look into his direction but he went back to take his position within the group.

"That's a nice thing to say, Minister. But I don't care."

There was a muffled scream. Percy's heart stopped beating. He knew that voice. The Minister was standing somewhere in the middle of the group. And the Dark Prince was talking. And – it seemed as if he was no longer able to deny it – Ginny was there. And she had screamed. She was in pain. He rounded the group, taking great care to be as silent as possible. The Aurors didn't even take notice of him. It seemed as if they were too focused on his sister and that was probably a good thing. At one place the group lessened somewhat, which most likely had to do with Alastor Moody who stood there. It allowed Percy a glance at what was really happening.

She was nothing more than a little bundle of clothes on the floor in a pool of blood, her hair so dirty it didn't seem to be red anymore. At first he hoped that it was just a mistake, that that wasn't his sister, that it was some other girl. The Dark Prince had his wand pointed at her and stood just a few feet away from her. As the Minister took a step towards her, a spell left his wand. She screamed.

"I warned you." was his only explanation.

Percy opened his mouth, wanted to scream something, wanted to beg him to release her, wanted her to know that he was there but nothing came out. It seemed as if his voice had stopped working, as if he had forgotten the words to express what he wanted. He closed his mouth again, opened it, looked at her, willed her to look up, but she didn't. One of the fireplaces coming to life, made him look up. His Mum and Dad stepped out. Their eyes met and then they found Ginny.

His mother looked confused, his father pained. "GINNY!" He screamed, but she didn't look up, she just lay there. It couldn't be Ginny. And then a rough small sound reverberated through the Atrium. It was her voice. "Daddy..."

His father dashed forward but there were Aurors at his side, holding him back. Tears were streaming down his mother's face as she looked down to her only daughter. "Let her go! LET HER GO!"

The Dark Prince didn't say anything in return. He just looked back at Percy's mother before turning his back towards her. His wand was still pointed at Ginny. There were Aurors behind his back, pointing their wands at him, mumbling spells. They raced towards him, all different colours but he conjured a shield almost lazily. Not one was strong enough to shatter it.

There was no other warning, no taunting, just the two words as the answer to their attack. "Avada Kedavra" The green light emerged from his wand, there were cries coming from the Aurors and his Dad but he could only watch as it raced towards his broken sister on the ground, he prayed that she rolled away again, that everything would be good. But she lay there and the light hit her and the light faded away. Everything went black. Percy blinked and tried to reach for his wand. He knew that kind of darkness. His heart sank. Instant Darkness Powder. The moment he had the wand in his hand, the light returned. He stopped breathing, hoped and hoped, but there she was, lying on the ground, not moving. It was his mother who he saw first after that. Spells were flying through the air. The sirens were sounding even louder and suddenly Percy noticed that he was gone. He was gone and Ginny was there- his mother raced to her, cradled her against her and wept. His sister's blood was getting soaked into his mother's clothes but she didn't even seem to see it. Aurors tried to pull her aside but she didn't move an inch. Percy felt that he couldn't stand any longer. His legs gave away and he fell to the floor, his heart shattered into millions of pieces. The Ministry of Magic had failed her. _He_ had failed her.

xxx

Even long after he had disappeared, Molly saw his green eyes. They bore into her own, so deep that she thought he could see the depth of her very soul. Molly didn't think she would be able to forget that glance ever again. But did it matter? She would never forget the day anyway. She wouldn't forget her daughter, wouldn't forget the pain in her eyes, would never forget the whispered words and never the words that weren't spoken. She knew that the moment was burned into her head until the day she died.

She didn't feel the strong arms, pulling her into a standing position. All she could feel was her daughter's hair, her arms, her body that didn't react any longer when she touched it. But she was pulled away from her. She fought against it, but the person was stronger. They went away from her but she couldn't keep her eyes from her. "No! I... I need to- I-" Her voice broke, she tried to gesture to her daughter, but the strength around her increased. Something blocked her view and they were walking down the Atrium and towards the lifts. They entered one, but all Molly could think about was her daughter. Her dead daughter. Her view swam out of focus as more tears welt up in her eyes.

Finally they entered some room where Molly was pushed into a chair. That was all she noticed. Moments later, it could have been seconds or hours, Molly couldn't say, someone kneeled down in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face. A vial was in front of her and she knew that she should drink it but she couldn't will her hand to move. Someone moved her head and liquid was poured into her mouth.

Molly blinked and when she opened her eyes everything seemed to be a bit more like normal. She turned her head and found Arthur sitting in another chair. A Healer was giving him a calming potion as well. When he had drunken it, he turned and their eyes met. She saw the pain she felt reflected in his eyes and she had to blink a few times as not to fall into the deep black hole again.

Someone coughed. Molly turned her head again and only then she got aware of the Auror sitting behind the desk.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, not only that this happened but that you had to watch it as well. I don't know what I can say to make it better. I don't think there is anything."

Molly nodded, repressing the slight anger that was welling up inside of her.

An awkward silence arose. It was the Auror who broke it. "At the moment a few of my colleagues are saving the scene of the crime. In a few moments we should have more information."

Seconds turned into minutes as time ticked by. The door opened and someone entered.

"The dead body is Ginevra Molly Weasley. There is no doubt about that."

Molly felt a bit naive. She hadn't doubted it a second. It had felt like her daughter. But it could have been- but it wasn't. It wasn't someone else. It was her. Her only little girl.

The Aurors nodded at each other before the second one left the room again. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

From the corner of her eye Molly could see Arthur swallowing. His expression showed that he was nearly crying again. It tore her heart apart even more.

"We will try to intensify the search for him, but I will be honest. We are doing all we can at the moment. All our men are working on capturing him. It is only a matter of time before we succeed."

Arthur stood up and stared at the man. He opened his mouth and closed it. Finally he turned around. Molly watched as Arthur left the room. She tried to give the Auror a smile but she was sure that it wasn't really one. Her little girl was dead.

"We can do nothing else, I'm sorry."

"I... yes." She knew. Of course she knew that there was nothing but the last thing she wanted to do was to go back home. It had never happened before but she wasn't sure if she would be able to bear it. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go there ever again. Everything there was comfort, was home, was family, a family that didn't exist any longer. A part of it was dead. Her daughter was dead. She had failed her.

xxx

Arthur ran blindly through the Ministry, the corridors flying past him. He didn't care for the few people he came across. He might even have barged against a few. It didn't matter. He had to go home, he had to- he didn't even know what he had to do there but he felt such a strong urge to be there that he didn't care about anything else. It didn't even matter what Molly did. Finally he reached the Atrium and the fireplaces. He used one and arrived home. Stumbling out of it, he looked up at his sons. Percy, Ron, Bill and the twins were there. They looked questioningly at Percy. He hadn't had time to tell them yet. Percy opened his mouth. Arthur felt the urge to run away, not to hear the words _again_.

"Dad?" It was Percy's voice. His glasses weren't sitting right on his nose. Arthur didn't think he had ever seen him this way.

He just shook his head and left the room, taking the stairs. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand was on the doorknob to her room and he opened the door slowly, stepping inside. It looked like she had just left, like she would come back any moment. She wouldn't. His eyes landed on the anemone, on the flower he had given her and he felt anger beginning to burn in his throat and behind his eyes. With one quick movement he had crossed the room and he took the vase, throwing it as far away as possible. It shattered against the wall, the water running down and the flower landing on the ground.

He felt like crying but somehow he couldn't. It hurt so much that he had no tears to cry. If he had been there sooner, if they hadn't forced her to do this, if they had listened to her, if they had looked after her better, if they hadn't sent her to school this year, if Ron- no, no he couldn't think that. Ron had done everything. It wasn't his fault. The adults had held the responsibility and, and- she was gone. Forever. They would never see her again. He had thought about the possibility that something could go wrong that one of his children would die in the war... but it had always been one of the boys. It had never been Ginny. Never. He felt so naive now, he couldn't breathe. Why had it never crossed his mind that it could be his little girl? His little princes? He should have thought about that. He should have thought about the possibility, he should have painted it in his memories, using the darkest colours. He should have done it. He would have felt it then. He would have been prepared. He wouldn't feel this strongly now. But maybe that was what he really deserved now. This pain for the rest of his life. How could he have been so absolutely stupid? He should have taken greater care. He should have said goodbye. He had thought he would see her again. They should have acted sooner. They should have gone straight to the Headquarters. He should have asked for a trade. He should have died for her, like he had thought he would. He should be the one dead, dead like other dads that had died protecting their children. But he had done nothing, he, he had only failed her.

xxx

Ron watched his father taking the stairs. Confused he looked to Percy. He looked even worse than before. There was something terrible wrong. Dread settled in his stomach.

"What... Percy, what happened?"

He opened his mouth and closed it. Tears were forming in his eyes. "It's... they... Ginny... she... I... Ginny was found."

That was a good thing! A very good thing, but why were they... why were they acting this way then? Unless- no. No. No. No. "What... where is she?"

"Percy, tell us, that it isn't true. No, she isn't-"

"Fred, George, I, she... I can't. It's true."

"What... what are you talking about?

"Ron, Ginny is dead."

The words spoken by one of the twins crashed into him. She was dead? But Ginny couldn't die. Was this one of their terrible jokes? But they hadn't started it. It was Percy, the always serious one. And their dad... but... but _Ginny_. And, he had looked like... like it was the truth. But that couldn't be.

"But... but... no!"

"I was there." Percy sounded far away, his eyes fixed upon the wall. "I saw her. I saw her breathing, I heard her screaming and I saw the green light and, and, and-" A sob escaped his lips, tears were falling. "It's the truth."

Ron turned around, the words echoing in his head. She was dead. Dead. Dead. _Dead_. He fled from the house, running as fast as his legs carried him. He crossed the wards and ran and ran and ran. Stitches were forming in his chest, but he ran on. His lungs screamed, his head begged him to stop but he didn't. She was dead. The year that he was responsible for her, was the year she died. Ron wanted to laugh but he couldn't. He tried to but he chocked. Coughing hard he didn't look where he was running and promptly fell over something. He landed on the hard, cold ground but he couldn't make himself stand up. He just lay there, facing the ground, where they had played together not so many years ago. His view swam out of focus, but he didn't even try to stop the tears. Even boys were allowed to cry if their baby sister died. She was dead. He would never play with her again. He would never worry about her again. He would never hear her laugh again. He would never see her cry again. He would never spend time with her again. He would never hear her voice again. And there was a voice in his head, whispering to him that it was his fault. They hadn't been in Hogwarts. But he had been there when it had started. And again he had been too blind to see the easiest things. He had caught her staring at him. But looking at him didn't mean caring for him. But she had done somehow. Even if he had treated Hermione like dirt. Even if he had acted the way he had. She had cared somehow. Enough to have something with him. Enough for her to do this whole letter-thing. And she was taken away and now she was dead. If he had paid attention, if he had stopped it somehow... maybe she would still be alive. Not maybe, she would still be alive. Alive and well and laughing and crying and playing Quidditch and getting angry at him and their brothers. She would still be breathing. But she wasn't and it was his damn fault. He could never go home again. He didn't want to see their faces, didn't want to see their eyes when they looked at him, when he knew that they knew that it was his fault. He didn't want to face it. It would never be the same again. Because he just couldn't pay attention. He should have listened to Hermione. She was always right and she had been right in this. How many times had she scolded him for not paying attention? For not caring for his sister enough? He had always cared about her. But he was a boy. They didn't go around, showing their feelings for their little sisters. You just didn't do that. But you didn't get your sister killed either. His fault. His damn fault. He had failed them. He had failed his family and he had failed her.

xxx

It had been his free day and for one of the first times he wished it hadn't been. Sure, there were no pictures in his head now, but the word had spread so fast that James had heard about it only minutes later. Maybe he could have done something for him. Maybe he could have made him listen. But it had been his free day. He had been at home, going through plans to rescue her. Now it was too late. She was dead. Like the many other victims of Voldemort and his followers, she had died. There was nothing he could do now. If there had been someone not convinced about Harry's chosen side, he was now. Killing the girl, he had captured just a few days previous. In the Ministry of Magic. In the Atrium. In front of the eyes of a whole group of Aurors and the Minister himself. He had been able to get away as well. He had escaped again. But there was nothing else than the Dementor's Kiss now anyway. Every voice demanding a trial, demanding Azkaban would stay silent now. Dumbledore had been shocked. Now that they knew what had really happened, what Harry thought had happened... he had never killed an innocent before. There had been hope before. But now... now it was too late. No one would listen anymore. And Ginny... the sweet girl that had sometimes visited to spent some time with Damy... she was dead. Killed by his other son. Tortured by him. Even if he hadn't been there, the images where in his head. He had seen enough people being killed, he had seen how it looked like when Harry murdered. James swallowed. He could just picture it: Harry standing there, Ginny lying on the ground, her eyes focused on the Aurors, the hope that it would be alright because he would never succeed with all of them there. But he had.

She was dead and some part of Harry had died too. The part that had sworn to protect children and innocent lives... it had died with Ginny. For the very first time, James asked himself if he could still love Harry. He was still his son, still his flesh and blood, but not the same anymore. He had killed an innocent girl. He had killed Ginny. For no reason whatever. Because Voldemort, his father, had told him too. But wasn't he, James, responsible as well? If he had been at the Ministry, if he had gone looking for her straight away, if he had demanded to be there the day she was captured, if he had been more aware before, if Harry hadn't been able to escape from Hogwarts, if he had never chosen Peter- It seemed that this was all he was doing all the time: failing his first born son. Failing Harry. And again, today, he had failed to protect the last part of Harry's innocence that had still been there. He had failed him.

xxx

The snow from outside gave everything a light glow. The world seemed brighter. No wonder Lord Voldemort hated it. But he wasn't paying attention to the snow. Instead he waved his hand every few seconds, checking the time. Harry hadn't come back yet. He was about to call for Bella, when the doors were thrown open.

Harry walked in. The doors closed silently behind him. With a few steps he had crossed the room. His face was a blank mask as it always was when he returned from an assignment. Voldemort stood up and they met halfway. He placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Assignment completed." Their eyes bored into each other.

The Weasley girl was screaming. A wound was opening. The Port-Key was activated. Sirens. Another scream. Aurors. Fudge. Screaming, begging, threats. Her parents. Her voice. Cursing. Avada Kedavra. Green light. Dead eyes. Blackness. Green fire. Home.

Voldemort stepped back, nodding.

"You did very well, son. I'm proud of you."

Harry inclined his head slightly. "Is there anything else you need me for?"

"No, you are free to go."

Harry nodded and turned around, leaving the room again. Voldemort's eyes followed him the whole way. If it had been a normal situation, a normal assignment, he would have noticed the difference. He would have noticed that the blank look never left his face, that he hadn't stood a bit straighter after the praise. They had remained cold and empty.

But it wasn't a normal assignment and so Lord Voldemort didn't pay attention. For once in his life he didn't focus. Instead he waited until his heir had left the room before allowing himself a smile. Another step was completed. Harry had killed a fifteen year old girl. An innocent. Of course there was nothing like that, but Harry believed it. Voldemort had learned to live with that, had nearly given up hope... but it seemed that finally he had overcome the demons of his past, had seen that what they did was right, that teenager and children were no longer innocents, not when they were on the wrong side, on the white side. There was no one who didn't chose in times like this. No one was too young or too old.

Maybe he could dare to step up even more. When the time was right, they could take the next child. If there was one thing that would break the stupid Order it was the loss of their children. He made his way towards a hidden cupboard and took out a bottle of best elf wine. He purred some of it into a glass and couldn't help but walk over towards the window. He watched his reflection for a moment, reflecting on the last few minutes. The smirk on his face widened. Slowly he lifted his glass, as if he wanted to clink glasses with someone.

"To your _saviour_ Albus Dumbledore." He had failed them.

xxx

AN: I was on the edge of crying through the whole chapter even if I don't know what it feels like to lose someone close to you or what it means to lose a child or a sister. I'm sorry if there is someone out there, reading this, knowing what it feels like and thinking that I'm not doing it justice. I just try to imagine the pain and it's already too much. I can't imagine how much it has to hurt for real.


	18. To Safety

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Seventeen – To Safety**

Someone was shaking her. She grunted something and turned around but the hands were still there, trying to wake her up. "Go away." She mumbled, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Ginny, wake up. You need to wake up."

It seemed like nothing she could do, would keep him silent. Then reality crushed into her and she got aware where she was and who was trying to wake her up. She felt her cheeks getting warm and slowly lifted the blanket, risking a glance at him.

It was dark inside the room and she could merely recognize his outline. The only light was from the moonlight falling through the windows.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm awake now."

"Good." He paused. "What do you wear?"

"Excuse me?"

"What clothes do you wear?"

"Err..." Her blush got deeper and she was silently thanking the darkness. "A nightgown... why?"

She thought she heard him sigh. A second later the lights were turned on. "Then change into something else. Something that looks the most Muggle-ish you can find."

Ginny blinked against the brightness, not being able to see much. After a few seconds her eyes got used to it and she was able to see Harry and the room. She slowly dropped the blanket and stuck one of her feet out into the open. She had to stop herself from pulling it back again since it was so cold and under her blanket it was so cosy warm... she forced herself not to think about it and left the warmth behind her, rising fully from the bed. Only then did she look up, noticing the way Harry was looking at her. Her blush was back.

Before she could say anything to make it less awkward – as if she could ever get that done – he turned away from her. "Put on something that keeps you warm."

Ginny nodded and made her way to the cupboard, just taking random clothes from it. She escaped to the bathroom, where she pulled them on as fast as possible. After that she returned to the room, where Harry was standing just beside the door, checking the time with some numbers that appeared out of thin air. They disappeared as soon as he saw her.

"We haven't got much time left." He said before waving his wand. The door glowed and swung open. Ginny took a last look around. She would never be in this room again, she thought, glad that she wouldn't have to spent any more days in there.

Harry closed the door behind them and motioned her to follow him. She did, thinking about the last time she had followed him. The memory wasn't long in her consciousness because the moment they were at the door, Harry turned around. "You have to be as silent as possible out there because we can't risk to be seen or heard."

Ginny nodded. Harry gave her a long look, before he nodded as well. He then hissed the password and the door opened. They went down the dark corridors, Harry sending a spell out every few minutes. It showed them if there were humans near. They encountered a small group of Death Eaters only once and Harry was quick enough to pull her into what looked like a secret passage. They waited until they couldn't hear anything anymore before continuing their way. When they finally left the Manor behind them, Harry took a different way than the last time. It led them further away from the Manor but without the protection of trees. At first they went just alongside the house walls to avoid being seen through one of the windows. When they couldn't do that any longer, Harry used a disillusionment to hide them from view. When she asked why he hadn't used that earlier, he replied that magic was detectable under the wards. It seemed to Ginny that they walked quite a while before they reached a small building that was hidden from view by a group of trees. They entered and Ginny took a look around.

There was a small table with two chairs, a small couch and a bookshelf with some books. The building had only one small window and there was another door which probably led to a small bathroom.

"What is this?"

Harry turned towards her. "In the past Draco and I used to meet here."

Ginny took another look around. It didn't look like a place where Malfoy would be willing to stay.

"You'll stay here until... until I'm finished. I'll come back."

Ginny nodded and without a further word he turned around and left.

xxx

Several hours later, Harry walked down the corridors, never letting his cold mask slip. He entered his wing, going directly into his own room. Once inside he closed the door and made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and let his shields come down.

The green light flashed before his eyes and there were her eyes staring back at him. He saw how the life left them. Quickly he made his way over to the sink, turning on the water. The water ran over his hands which – he only noticed now – were trembling. He took a very deep breath, trying to calm down. It hadn't been real. He knew where she was. She was still alive, still breathing and he hadn't broken his vow to never hurt an innocent. He knew that there was a Death Eater behind her face, that he deserved to die and it had never mattered to him before. But it was different than his other assignments because he knew now that he couldn't trust _them_ and that he couldn't trust _him_. It was different and it was difficult.

He turned off the water and met the eyes of his reflection. His eyes looked different as well. Harry tried to smile but it looked nothing like it. He had done it. He had pulled it off. Of course he had to wait a bit longer to be absolutely sure that they had identified the Death Eater as Ginny Weasley but he couldn't imagine that they would work it out. There was a rest risk but they were _Aurors_. If they knew how easy it was to fake a death... he couldn't even imagine that his father, that Voldemort – as he tried to force himself to call him – was aware of that. And all it had taken was a bit Polyjuice Potion, her voice and blood.

Her blood... Harry looked down on himself, closing his eyes a moment later. With the help of a potion he had multiplied her blood. It had been a right mess, getting enough on the Death Eater while not mixing it with his blood – because there had to be wounds otherwise it would easily be recognized as a fake. But somehow he had done it – hopefully he had done it. But there had been her blood on his hands, her blood on his clothes. It was still there. Like a maniac he stripped out of his clothes, throwing them in the corner furthest away from him.

Quickly he stepped into the shower, turning on the water. It ran down his body and he closed his eyes again, but there was the green light again and there was her scream and it hadn't been real! He tore his eyes open, willing it to finally sink in. It would probably only get better when he saw that she was really well, that nothing had happened to her, that she was unhurt. He sighed and for a moment he believed that it was too much for him already.

He sank to his knees, sitting down in the shower, the water raining down onto his head. All he had done was save her and it was already too much. He hadn't even spent a minute thinking about his real revenge. But it was probably going to be better, now that she was safe, now that he didn't need to protect her every walking second. Now, he could concentrate on the important thing. Revenge. Harry tried to block out the memories that always came with that thought. They had lied to him and he would make them pay. He had to force himself not to tear Slytherin's locket from his neck. He couldn't risk to be discovered because it was so much easier if he could work out the Horcruxes while he was staying at the Manor. He didn't even want to imagine what it would be like, trying to work them out while being away from everything.

Harry groaned, leaning back against the cold wall. He had no idea how long he could do this... not even for revenge.

xxx

Ginny stood up again from the coach taking a few steps to the opposite wall before going back. She felt like she had done so at least a hundred times. She nearly missed the room where she was held before. It looked more like he had just changed the place where she was kept a prisoner. Ginny scowled. As much as she was fascinated, or whatever the right word for her feelings towards him was, she absolutely hated this. He just didn't _talk_ to her. He had told her she needed to die, explaining his plan in parts and then he had disappeared, coming back late at night to wake her up only to leave her in this place without the slightest explanation. She hadn't thought this would happen again so soon. For her his promise at his training room had been not only a promise of saving her, but one of trust and for her that included sharing information.

She gritted her teeth and crossed the room again. And where the heck was he anyway? Yes, he murdered her, maybe this second – yes, the irony wasn't lost on her – but how long would it take him? When would he be back? Would he be back? Suddenly something like fear welt up inside of her. What if something went wrong and he was captured again and she was here? No one knew where she was; maybe they even believed her to be dead then already. Would they come looking for her? Probably not. But where was she anyway? Even she didn't know and she was in this place! With a sudden thought she realised that she really had to depend on him. Not only on keeping her away from the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who but for everything. Only he knew where she was and how one could get away from this place. She only knew that it wasn't far away from the Manor or whatever they called their headquarters. But of course they had wards – they would be extremely stupid not to have any – and how did she cross them? Could she cross them? Could she ever leave this place again? But they had brought her here; she had to be able to leave. But they had brought her with a Portkey. What if that was the only way? Harry knew about all this... but he didn't let her know! And that was only referring to the place where she was. What about keeping it a secret? About keeping her safe? About a place to sleep? Was this were she would stay? This close? Food? Clothes? Something to do? What would happen now, when everyone believed her to be dead? What would happen to her? With a start she got aware that she could never return home. She had known that she wouldn't be able to go to the Burrow but only now did she realise what it really meant not to be able to return. Home didn't only include the Burrow. It included Hogwarts and Diagon Alley and Hermione's place and Hogsmeade and- and every damn place wizards and witches went to. And the number of people visiting the Muggle places increased with every day that passed.

With every passing hour Ginny had time to think more about it and it was driving her crazy. When Harry finally came back Ginny felt only a bit relived.

"Did everything work out?" She practically jumped him. Harry looked at her shortly before nodding. Taking a deep breath she continued. "I thought about this and I really think you have to tell me what's going to happen now because I just can't stand not knowing."

Harry raised one of his eyebrows, pushing past her. He came to stand next to the small table where he turned around to face her again. "Firstly we'll change your appearance and make you more common before I'll bring you to safety in the Muggle world."

Ginny blinked. She hadn't thought he would share the information so willingly. "I'm not common...?"

"No, you're not." He said dryly.

Ginny wasn't sure how to take that, so she didn't say anything about it. "How are we going to do that?"

One of his hands disappeared into one of his pockets from where he pulled a small vial. He sat it down onto the table beside him. "With this."

"A potion?" she asked while eying it critically.

"It will change your hair colour."

Her eyes snapped up to his face. "To what colour?"

"I thought blonde would fit your pale skin the most."

Ginny opened her mouth, but she closed it again. _Blonde_? "Do I really have to take that?"

Harry sighed. "Look, you could just stay the way you are but that would make it a lot easier for them to find you and we don't really need to make it easier for them." He paused. "While you are drinking it, you can think of a name."

"A new name as well?"

"Yes. Ginny is way too unusual."

"But it's _my name_."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"I don't want to change my name."

"I'm sure you don't but you'll have to."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll change it for you."

Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at him angrily. She really didn't want to leave her name behind as well. She left behind enough as it was. She _needed_ something to remain couldn't he see that?

Harry stared right back at her but she knew, she wasn't going to back down again. She wouldn't have done with anyone else and something just told her, she couldn't always behave different around him. She was always the one paying the consequences after all and she was tired and angry of always doing what he wanted so that he wouldn't hurt her. He hadn't before, so why would he start now? She didn't need to be afraid of him.

"There is no way you are not going to change it."

"If you change it for me, I just won't listen to it."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure you don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, I do."

"You can't because otherwise you wouldn't fuss like this."

"I'm not _fussing_."

"Yes you are." He threw his hands up. "What's so bad about changing your name? Your whole life is going to change!"

"Exactly!" Ginny cried. "Every damn little thing changed or is still changing, even my bloody hair colour. Why can't my name stay the same? Something has to or it's going to drive me insane!"

Harry stayed silent a moment but his features softened somewhat. "What about some kind of compromise?" Ginny only looked at him. "We could name you Jenny for example. Nearly sounds the same but it's a lot more common and people won't remember it as easily as Ginevra."

Ginny sighed and thought about it for a moment. It was a compromise."If there is no other way."

Harry smiled tiredly at her. "There isn't."

She finally nodded. Silence stretched between them in which Ginny took another look at the potion. "Blonde, huh?"

"Hmm..."

With two big, quick steps, she was at his side and opened the vial, gulping the contents down. For a moment her view swam out of focus before her head started itching. She grimaced but didn't give in to scratching. After a few more seconds it stopped. Ginny opened her eyes and looked towards the hair that was falling onto her shoulders. It was blond.

Looking up she met Harry's glance. "How does it look?"

He seemed to take another look. "Weird."

"Exactly what every girl wants to hear." Ginny said, furrowing her brow.

"You look better with your normal hair colour if that's what you want to hear."

She met his eyes a moment longer. When she felt another blush arise, she quickly turned away and changed the topic back again. "You said the next step is a safer location in the Muggle world?"

Harry nodded. "How much precisely do you know about the Muggle world?"

"Err... a bit. I heard a few things from my dad."

Sighing he asked: "Do you think you know enough that you can survive a few days _and_ not let anyone know you don't have a clue?"

Ginny looked down to her shoes. The way he said it, it sounded insulting but... Could she? Could she not? She wasn't sure. This was really important wasn't it? What was safer? Telling him she could or that she couldn't?

After a while she decided "I don't know" was the best answer.

He sighed again, messing up his hair with one hand. "Luckily I thought about this possibility. You'll have to listen even closer to me the next few minutes, do you understand? It's very important you remember every piece of information. Maybe you'll never need it but better make sure." Ginny nodded. "I'll bring you to someone I know but you can't call me Harry there because I've had to change my name once as well."

"What is your name there?"

"Alex."

She nodded again, trying the name on her tongue. It felt unfamiliar.

"For the next few days you'll be my cousin. We've met and visited each other a few times when we were younger but then your father who was taking care of you alone died and you moved to our grandmother who lived in a small house on the countryside. My mother and she don't get along very well which is the reason why I haven't seen you since then. Recently she passed on and you had to move again. You are living with me now but I haven't got much time on my hand at the moment and you aren't very experienced in the city which is why I don't want to leave you alone. That's the reason why I'll ask for you to stay two or three days."

Ginny stared at him. "What... how... did you just have this idea?"

"No, I thought about this before. Obviously you won't be able to stay very long but it's better for the beginning. This way you'll be off the streets and away from hotels and places where they are more likely looking for you – if they are looking for you. After the days have passed, you should have learned a bit more and the situation will have calmed down somewhat. Hopefully you can live on your own then. Of course I'll come to visit you a few times but not so often. If not... well, I'll think about something."

"Who do you bring me to?"

"You'll see."

Ginny watched as he searched for another thing inside his pockets. Finally he found it. It was another vial.

"Do I have to drink that as well?"

"No, that's for me."

She frowned. "Do you have to change your hair colour as well?"

"Do you not like it the way it is?" Ginny rolled her eyes at him but a slight blush was rising to her cheeks none the less.

He gulped down the potion. Nothing happened. She blinked a few times but there was no difference she noticed on first glance. "I don't think it worked."

"Believe me, it did."

She blinked again and watched him more closely. "There is something different but I can't put my finger on it. What is this potion?"

"It's an aging potion. I'm a few years older now and you'll only call me Alex, do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Very good." He took the two steps towards her that had separated them before.

"What are you doing?"

"Side-Along Apparition." Ginny blinked but before she had time to react he reached over to her arm and they were whisked away. The next thing she knew everything went black. She was pressed very hard from all directions, she could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around her chest; her eyeballs were being forced back into her head; her ear-drums were being pushed deeper into her skull and then quite suddenly it stopped. She took a very deep breath, trying to calm her fast beating heart.

"Next time I would appreciate a warning beforehand."

He didn't even glance at her but she heard the smirk in his voice. "I gave you one."

"More_ beforehand_ then."

Harry started moving and Ginny blindly followed him, only then taking a look around. She had no idea where they were but he had said they were in the Muggle world and it certainly looked like it. The sun was setting already again. She only then got aware of how much time had passed. Ginny hadn't seen places like this often. She was used to houses somewhere on the countryside where you could see the horizon. She couldn't here. Everywhere were houses, reaching high into the sky, standing so close to each other that Ginny couldn't help but feel locked up. She couldn't make out a single tree. To make sure, she took another look around but there really wasn't one. If her mother was here, she would only think one thing: cleaning up the place. Shivering she hugged herself, trying to keep warm.

They went down the road but there were only more houses like these. It seemed like they could walk hour after hour and they would only see houses like this. But they didn't. Instead they reached one house that looked exactly like the others but Harry stopped there. Ginny had no idea how he could separate them from each other and how he knew that was the right place. Maybe he had been here so often that he simply knew. He pressed something and then did nothing. Ginny frowned. A voice coming from somewhere made her jump.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Alex."

There was silence, then- some strange noise coming from the door but Harry seemed to know it and he pushed against the door. It opened and he entered. Ginny followed him. The noise stopped. There was a door and stairs. Harry took the stairs. Ginny followed him. They took several of them. Ginny lost count on which floor they were when they finally came across an opened door. Harry stopped and Ginny did the same.

There was a squeal and suddenly there were arms around him. Ginny blinked and stepped aside.

"It's so good to see you! Where have you been? I haven't heard anything from you in months!" She went on and on but Ginny stopped listening. Instead she took a look at the young woman. She had silky brown hair that touched her shoulders and from where she stood Ginny could make out her bright blue eyes that were encased in long black eyelashes. Her eyes were shining happily as she looked onto Harry. With a scowl Ginny noticed that she didn't even have to look up at him. She was just as tall as he was. Of course with her height came long legs that Lavender would kill for. Ginny knew that was the type of woman boys would drool over. Her scowl deepened but it gave way to shock almost right away as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

Harry stepped back but he grinned at the stranger – well obviously they knew each other – and messed up his hair. He then motioned to her. The woman turned towards Ginny and a moment they just sized each other up.

"Jenny this is Amy. Amy this is my cousin Jenny."

With a start and a sinking heart Ginny realised why he told her beforehand that they were related. Hundreds of insults she had learned over the years flew through her head but none seemed to fit and not one wanted to keep away the emptiness that suddenly seemed to fill her.

"Hi Jenny." Amy smiled at her and with a step she had crossed the space between them and hugged her. "It's so nice to meet you!"

Ginny was too shocked to say anything as she was pressed against her. In that moment she hated it more than ever before that she was this small. Amy stepped back and turned around again to face Harry.

"Why don't you two come in?"

She smiled at him again before stepping into the flat. Ginny glared at Harry but he didn't even look at her. Instead he followed her in. Ginny was left alone standing outside. She gritted her teeth and above her the lights went off. With no real choice in that matter she stepped inside as well and closed the door behind her.

The flat was... nice. Even if there was a feeling deep inside of her that wanted nothing more than everything around Amy to be stupid and ugly, she couldn't help but find it nice. There were two couches in front of this thing were one could see moving pictures with sounds. Behind the couches there were shelves with a lot of books. If Hermione was here she would probably take a look. Ginny swallowed heavily. On the other side of the room there was a small kitchen but with a big table. Furthermore there were several doors leading to other rooms.

Undecided and nervous Ginny stood in the middle of the room, trying to look everywhere but at Amy and Harry. Of course she couldn't avoid it. Especially not when Amy started talking.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"A glass of vodka would be fantastic." said Harry.

"The sun hasn't even fully set." She gave him an accusing glance.

"I had a hard day."

Amy walked to one of the cupboards and took out a bottle and a glass. She poured some of the clear liquid into it.

"What happened?"

Harry shrugged while taking the glass.

"As mysterious as ever, huh?"

Harry smirked while taking a sip.

"Do you want something as well, Jenny?"

"I'll take a glass of that as well." She nodded towards Harry.

Amy frowned lightly but she stepped to the counter again.

"Don't. She is a minor."

Amy nodded. "I thought so. How old are you?"

"She is fifteen." answered Harry before she could even open her mouth.

"And she can very well talk for herself." She threw Harry another glare. He raised one of his eyebrows.

An awkward silence stretched between them. It was Amy who broke it. "Can I offer you something else?"

Not really knowing Muggle drinks, Ginny said the only safe thing that came to her mind. "Water is fine, thank you."

Amy smiled before taking out another glass which she filled with water before handing it to her.

"Thank you." She forced out.

"You're welcome."

While taking a sip she met Harry's eyes. He grinned before taking another sip as well. Ginny's eyes narrowed. What the heck was he grinning about? This absolutely wasn't amusing.

Amy walked to the counter again, taking out another glass which she filled with water as well. When she was holding it, Harry started talking. "I am actually here because of Jenny."

Amy nodded. "I thought so."

"I wanted to ask you if she could stay here a night or two."

Amy frowned. "Err..."

"It's like this," He looked at Ginny shortly as if telling her to keep quiet. "Jenny lived with our grandmother but she passed away recently and she doesn't have a place to stay at the moment. I would like her to stay with me but I don't really have time at the moment and I don't want to leave her alone either. For one she isn't used to the city and secondly... yeah... well." He looked again at her.

"Oh, my deepest condolences."

"I haven't known her very well."

Amy turned towards Ginny and gave her a pitying smile. "I'm really sorry for you. That has to be so hard."

Ginny looked to the ground and nodded slowly.

"Of course I'll try to find time so that I can be there for her the day after tomorrow but it will take me a bit of time to get everything done and out of the way."

"I can't offer her a bed but she could sleep on the couch if that's okay."

"I think that will do." He shot her another glance.

Ginny nodded, closing her eyes a moment. It looked like this was how it was supposed to be. "Of course."

"But I'll have to call my flatmate first. I can't promise anything because I can't decide this on my own."

Harry nodded. Amy smiled slightly at both of them. "Why don't you sit down while I'll call her?"

Harry took her offer and sat down on one couch. Ginny slowly followed his example, sitting as far away from him as possible. Quietly she sat the glass down onto the coffee table. Amy entered one of the adjacent rooms. As soon as she had left silence stretched between them.

Ginny took a few calming breathes. He... how could he not have said anything to her about where they would be going? He could have given her a warning for Merlin's sake! But even a warning wouldn't have prepared her for this. Amy was a Muggle. Of course she was. He hated Muggles. He had to or he wouldn't be the Dark Prince. But there he was kissing one, talking to one, smiling at one! Why did he do this? Ginny had not wasted one second to think about this possibility. He had... he had a girlfriend. That thought left her bitter. He had lied to her... okay he hadn't even talked about this but when should he have met her? He had been there with her and Amy had talked about _months_... Ginny swallowed. That could only mean that he had known Amy before her. It meant that it wasn't Ginny he had been betraying but Amy. She nearly felt like laughing. But they had never been really together, had they? At least they had never talked about this...

Amy re-entering the room what made Ginny focus on her again.

"I talked to her and she agreed. But..." She turned to Harry and smiled again – why was she smiling all the time anyway? And why the hell was he always smiling back? "But that's two dances you owe me then!"

Harry laughed. He laughed! He hadn't laughed around Ginny often and Amy didn't even look surprised or pleased. For her it was normality. Ginny gritted her teeth, desperately trying to keep herself from saying anything or from starting to cry. She wasn't sure but she hoped it was the first. She wouldn't cry about him _again_.

"I believe that is feasible."

Amy took a look around as if searching for something. "Maybe you should fetch some of her things. You didn't bring anything for her, did you?"

Ginny glanced at Harry. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Ginny nearly smirked. There was a lack in his perfectly-thought of plan.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible." Both of their eyes were resting on her. Ginny smiled very sadly. "What... _Alex_ forgot to mention is that she didn't die of old age but-" Ginny swallowed, looking down upon the ground. This wasn't the first time she lied after all. "There was a fire and- and my things were lost as well. I wasn't home and she slept and-" She thought about the situation she was in and then she forced herself to sob once. She muffled it with her hand and looked up embarrassed. There was a sad smile on Amy's face.

"That's horrible! You have to feel so very guilty..." She went on but Ginny zoomed her out. Instead she glanced at Harry. There was a glint in his eyes she had seen once before. It was the moment she had suggested revenge. It nearly looked like respect. She looked away, trying to focus on Amy again. She nodded a few times while she talked about her possible feelings. Finally she stopped but not for long.

"You have to be really tired after all you've been through." Ginny nodded again. "I'll fetch a blanket and a pillow for you... and you can have one of my shirts and some trousers too."

"You could take her shopping tomorrow. I can leave you some money."

Amy turned towards Harry. Her whole face seemed to light up. "That's a great idea! We'll find so many new, pretty things for you that you won't even be that sad about your clothes that are lost. I'm sure that'll make you feel a bit better."

Ginny tried to smile, she really did but it didn't work out... at least she thought it didn't but it seemed to be enough for Amy since she stood up and left the room again. She returned only moments later having everything in her arms. Harry stood up and took the pillow and the blanket from her, putting it down on one of the couches. Amy handed her the clothes and pointed to one of the doors. "There is the bathroom. There is an unused toothbrush in one of the drawers as well."

Ginny nodded and entered the bathroom. She changed her clothes, trying as hard as she could to only concentrate on what she was doing and not on her thoughts. She succeeded and when she was back in the 'main-room' or whatever they called it, it was easier not to think about it. They were sitting on the other couch, talking quietly. When she entered they both looked up. Amy giggled.

"You are really a lot smaller than me." When she saw her expression, she quickly added: "But it looks cute on you. Like a little kid."

Great, Ginny thought, exactly like she always wanted to look. _Like a little kid. _

Harry kept quiet but there was another stupid smile on his face. Prat.

"We'll leave you alone then." Amy stood up. "Goodnight, Jenny."

"Goodnight."

Harry nodded to her. "Sleep well."

Ginny didn't return anything, she just nodded slightly. Amy smiled again and made her way to the door she had previously entered to fetch the things. It was probably her room. Harry entered while Ginny lay down on the couch pulling the blanket up to her chin. Amy turned off the light. For a moment light streamed into the dark room, before she closed the door.

Ginny lay there in the dark, the only light coming from a small crack underneath the door. She was confused. And angry. And there was a feeling inside of her that she didn't know really well but the more she concentrated on it, the more it felt like jealousy. She didn't really know what to think anymore. It seemed like there were so many thoughts in her head that she couldn't concentrate on one. She turned around, trying desperately to fall asleep but sleep just didn't come.

What were they doing in there now? Alone? In her room? She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't help herself. She felt that there were tears burning in her eyes but she didn't want to cry. Hate and jealousy were filling her up but she knew that she couldn't do anything against it. The tears fell. She tried to stop them but she couldn't. Great, she was crying again. Why did she have to feel this way about him? Why did she have to care at all? Now that it seemed obvious that he didn't care for her in the same way. She had thought that maybe his feelings weren't that strong or that he just didn't want to talk about it – boys didn't like to talk about feelings after all – at least her brothers didn't – but now –

He was with Amy. With a woman that looked like she was nearly twenty. Maybe she already was. She wished she could stand up and go over there to throw open the door and scream at her that he was only sixteen, that he was a stupid minor as well, that she should just stop- but she was here and she had to depend on him and it looked like she had to depend on her now as well but- but it didn't keep her heart from being less broken. It hurt so very much. And here she had thought she was over that.

She didn't know how long she lay there, crying silently, trying to hear something from them to keep herself from thinking but at the same time trying to hear nothing only to focus on her thoughts- A door opened and light streamed into the darkness. Ginny pressed her eyes shut, trying to regulate her breathing. Someone was stepping quietly into the room. The door was closed again. The footsteps got nearer and somehow she just knew that it was Harry. He stopped just beside the couch. He was so near she could hear his breath. She forced her own breath to become even deeper, more sleep alike. She did not even know if she wanted him to know that she was still awake or not. He seemed to wait for something but Ginny had no idea what it was and she was not going to be the one to say something.

And then he seemed to decide differently and his footsteps sounded again but this time they got quieter with every step he took. The door opened and closed. He left her alone. Alone with Amy.

xxx

AN: Don't hate Harry... hate me. xD


	19. First Steps

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Eighteen – First Steps**

Ginny had lost count on the shops they had visited. She wasn't used to this sort of thing. In the wizard world you went to one or two shops, got sized and then you had a look at robes and cloaks and whatever you needed and chose some. Here you went from one shop to the next and had a look at clothes. You took some and tried them on. They were the same size but some fitted and some didn't. It was driving her crazy. And the shear amount of clothes to chose from! She couldn't help but wonder why Muggles had to make it so difficult for themselves.

Maybe this new experience had been _a little bit _fun at first, but Ginny was bored by now. They had bought everything for her she could imagine. Shirts, trousers, a jumper, a jacket, a scarf, gloves, socks, underwear – too embarrassing to ever talk about with anybody –, even a skirt – to which she had protested, saying that she would never wear it, but Amy had insisted on it. Whereas Ginny got more tired with every shop, Amy seemed to get even more thrilled. When Amy finally proclaimed that they had everything Ginny was extremely relived.

"What do you think about some coffee or a hot cup of chocolate and a piece of cake before we are heading home?"

Ginny hesitantly agreed and Amy led her to a small coffee shop where they settled down, the many shopping bags surrounding them. Amy was the one choosing the cake and the drinks, paying for it and bringing it to the table while Ginny watched the bags and their table.

"So... did you enjoy our trip?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, thanks Amy. It's very nice of you to do that for me." She didn't even need to force out the words, they were true. It _was_ really nice of her to do that.

"You're welcome Jenny. I had fun, too."

Silence stretched between them in which they took some bites of their piece of cake. Ginny tried to think of something to say but there was only one topic she could think of. "Have you done this with Alex too?"

"What, going shopping?" Amy laughed.

"No, I mean this." Ginny pointed towards the cups in front of them.

"Ah, no. Until now we only met in the evening or at night."

Ginny nodded and took a sip of her chocolate. It tasted like heaven but it didn't make her feel any less jealous. There was a part of her that wanted to know everything about their relationship and if Amy was willing to share it- but there was another part that wanted to know nothing because it knew that it could hurt her way too much.

"So... do you see each other often?" asked Amy.

Ginny shook her head, remembering the cover-story. "We did when we were younger but since my dad... died I haven't seen him. Grandma and my aunt don't- didn't get along."

"It had to be weird to see him again then, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Ginny smiled. "All grown up... really weird. The last time I saw him he was like fifteen or sixteen."

Amy smiled. "So you practically grew up together?"

"No, not really but- yeah we spent some time together but the last years we didn't do much together. You know, teenage boys would never want to be seen with their ten-year old cousin."

Amy laughed. "I can imagine that."

"How about you..." Ginny hesitated before she decided to go for it. "How did you two meet?"

"It was actually at the Destiny."

Ginny looked at her questioningly.

"It's a dance club and it-" She paused, obviously thinking about something. "wow three months and it's a year already. Anyway I saw him first. Do you know the way he just stands around or walks around a place and people just seem to move away? And how most girl's eyes follow him?"

Ginny shook her head. She had noticed that a few girls were watching him at Hogwarts but she had never noticed that people moved away from him- and if they did she would have probably thought it was something about his unfriendly behaviour towards everyone.

"That's what caught my eyes anyway... and his eyes. Gosh, you can't help but notice them when he is somewhere near you, can you?"

The eyes she had spent months searching... "I guess most girls would say that."

"Oh, yeah, you probably don't notice it much because you are related to him. But in that moment I just _knew_ I had to speak to him. I went over – luckily he was alone for a moment – and I spoke to him. God, I was so nervous." Amy laughed. "We talked a bit and had one dance and I gave him my number..." Her voice got quieter and her eyes got glassy. It was obviously that she was remembering the scene now.

"And he called you after that and you went out?"

Amy frowned. "He didn't actually. I was a nervous wreck for weeks, desperately waiting for him to call me but he didn't. It was the day I thought I had to forget him that I met him again- of course I was at his side, asking him why he hadn't called me." Amy laughed. "He later on told me that he liked that about me. We had another dance. That boy surly knows how to do that. Have you ever seen him dance?"

"No, I never did."

"You really have to. It's a sight to remember. And he just... I- this probably sounds stupid but when you dance with him you feel great... like a princess. It was the day we first kissed and he walked me home. That was really sweet of him and it was the only time he ever was at my flat... that he still remembers where it is..."

Ginny swallowed but there was something like pleasure welling up inside of her. He hadn't visited her every other day. He had been in her flat once. _Once_. A smile lit up her face. Yes, he had kissed her but somehow it actually didn't look as serious now as she had originally thought.

"We met twice after that before he invited me to Little John's." At her questioningly look, she hastily explained. "It's a fighting club where he fights from time to time. Of course I went to watch. He was amazing. It made me feel... safe. It's just as awesome as seeing him dance... I think I simply love the way he moves."

This time Ginny had to force herself to smile. She didn't like the way Amy talked about him. It was just weird to hear another girl talk about him and it was even stranger because she was older than him and didn't know who he really was. At last Ginny knew his real name and his real age. She knew that he could do magic, what roles he played... Amy thought he was Alex. A Muggle that could dance and fight. Nothing more, nothing less. She couldn't help but feel as if she was slightly in the advantage over her. Harry didn't need to keep things secret from Ginny... but he had to with Amy. Her smile turned into a real one.

"But anyway," Amy's voice brought her back to reality. "That's what happened. Nothing more to tell about Alex and me."

"Ohh..." Ginny paused, carefully thinking about her words. "I thought your relationship was... I don't know- you just... it looked like you had spent much more time together, you know?"

Amy giggled like a little child having just opened her Christmas present. "You mean, you thought it was more serious?"

Ginny hesitated. "Yeah, something like that."

"That's great!" Ginny blinked, not really knowing how to react correctly to that. "I don't really know where we are in our relationship and none of my friends have met him yet, so I had no one to ask how it looked to them but now..." Her smile brightened.

Ginny swallowed. "So, you like him a lot?"

"I... I guess so. You know... I feel like the more I get to know about him, the more I like him." Ginny forced herself to smile. "I mean, he's just twenty but he knows so much about responsibility, for instance. More than most guys I know, hell more than most people I know. Look at your situation for example. Here he is, taking care of you, even if he didn't need to. Yes, you are his cousin but you could be with his mum right now, you know? That's the responsibility I'm talking about."

Ginny caught her breath. She absolutely couldn't be with his mum right now... but she wasn't his cousin. She wasn't. With a start Ginny realised she had no idea why he did what he did. Why had he saved her? Why had he brought her to Amy? She knew that he wanted to keep her safe and somehow this had seemed like the most normal thing for her because normally she was only around people who always wanted to keep her safe and she never questioned it because they were her family or her friends but Harry- Harry wasn't. He wasn't part of her family and he wasn't her friend. Why did he feel the need to keep her safe? Why did he protect her?

xxx

Voldemort waved the Death Eater away and looked over to Harry. Both didn't speak until they were left alone in the room.

"Those are good news, father."

Voldemort allowed the satisfaction to show on his face. "They are indeed."

"What will you do now?"

"I always wanted a Death Eater to be the Minister of Magic."

Harry lifted one of his eyebrows. "A particular Death Eater in mind already?"

"I thought about Lucius for a while."

"Too much power isn't good for him. For one he would start demanding things and it would only get to his head even more..."

Voldemort smirked. "I came to the same conclusion, so I decided for someone not well-known, someone who doesn't think and is loyal-"

"A random ministry employee put under the Imperius Curse?"

"You know me too well, Harry."

Harry smirked. "I try."

Voldemort turned around, walking over towards the window, looking out for a long moment. "Fudge out of office... another important step is taken. You know what that means?"

"The Ministry will lose even more of its 'independence' soon."

"Yes, but regarding my other plans...?" Harry remained silent, so Voldemort turned towards him, watching him for a moment, waiting for an answer. It didn't come. "Regarding the foolish Order of Justice or whatever they call themselves today?"

Understanding passed over Harry's face. "You are talking about the destruction of the Order of Phoenix?"

"That's the one." Voldemort paused again. "The time for the final blow is coming, son."

Harry nodded his head slightly, thinking about something. "You want them out of the way before continuing with the plans for the Ministry?"

"If everything works out the way I want it to, it will happen at the same time."

"What is your plan?"

"A few attacks against Order members to make them all leave it, to make them all leave Dumbledore, to make him stand alone. Then we'll take the Ministry before taking him."

"And those attacks...?"

"That's where I need your help." Voldemort watched as Harry stood a little straighter. A proud grin tugged on the corners of his mouth but he repressed it. "We saw what happened with the Weasley girl and what that made her family do. It's not that complicated to get to their children. One or two of them..." Harry froze, Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Old habits don't need to die hard Harry. We are at war and you killing the Weasley girl was necessary."

"I know."

Voldemort watched him closely but Harry avoided his eyes. "You are not feeling _guilty_, are you?" He emphasized the word guilty that no room was left to guess how he thought about the absurdity of that.

Harry's head snapped up and their eyes met. "Of course not." His voice sounded hard, controlled, not like someone's who was lying. Voldemort had taught him well. He allowed the smirk to cross his face shortly.

"Then I don't see a problem."

Harry stood even straighter now and he nodded once before opening his mouth again: "Who are we talking about?"

"Damien Potter is a nice choice, don't you think?" His eyes didn't leave Harry's, watching his reaction closely.

"I thought we came to the agreement that you stayed away from him if I did."

"We did... but I thought about it again." Harry opened his mouth but closed it again without saying a word. "It's war Harry. There are many things I wouldn't have done, many things I wouldn't do but it's necessary if we want to win. You want to win, don't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded as soon as the words had left his mouth. That was the kind of reaction Voldemort had hoped for. With a few steps he crossed the room again, coming to stand right in front of him. Voldemort put his hands on his shoulders, staring into his son's eyes. They were as hard as they always were when he awaited an assignment. "What are your orders, father?"

"Kill Damien Potter."

xxx

The words Voldemort had said were echoing in his head over and over again. He would never be able to do that. Kill Damien Potter. Killing Damy? He couldn't have done it before he had found out the truth but now? Never.

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly with one hand. The other one was holding a broom he had taken with him from Riddle Manor. It wasn't his and it wasn't the best but it was a broom and it would do. It had to do. At the moment he was standing where the wards around the Potter's home ended. Around his home. He still couldn't believe it and the never forgotten memories were just under the surface trying to be remembered. But he wouldn't. He hadn't time for this now. He was here because of a mission. He checked if the box was still where he had put it before coming here. It was.

Harry quickly mounted his broom and slowly rose into the air. From his memory of the layout of the cottage, he knew that all of the bedrooms were located on the upper floor. Finding which bedroom belonged to Damien was going to be the problem. Harry slowly, and as discreetly as possible, flew past the first two rooms. He recognised the master bedroom and the guest bedroom. The third bedroom was probably Damien's. Harry flew towards the open window. Sure enough, Harry saw the slumped figure of Damien sitting on his bed, head in his hands.

Harry flew next to the window and in one fluid move Harry had grabbed onto the window ledge and had pulled himself into Damien's room. Harry stood at the window, watching the distressed boy rub at his eyes. 'Merlin, he doesn't even know someone's come into his room!'

Harry was considering attacking the stupid boy, as he was so oblivious to the danger he was putting himself into. Instead Harry walked over to the teen and stood over him.

"You should really lock your window from now on." Harry said as the teen jerked his head up at the sound of his voice.

Utter shock was visible on Damien's face before it turned to anger. "You!" Harry took a step back. He hadn't thought Damien would be this angry to see him. "What are you doing here? How did you come here? With Ginny- how... how could you do that?"

Harry froze. He hadn't thought about that. For him Ginny was alive, was well, was definitively not _dead_. He had been so focused on his task and how he could make sure that Damien was safe from Death Eaters and Voldemort that he hadn't even thought about his reaction to seeing him.

"I-" But Damien had jumped to his feet and crossed the room, swinging one of his fists at him. Harry ducked out of reflex. "Damien! Stop it!"

Tears were pouring from Damy's eyes as he looked at Harry. Only then did Harry notice that his eyes were so red that it looked like he hadn't stopped crying for a long time.

"Did you have some fun with her? Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy killing her? Did she have to suffer long? Did you enjoy hurting her family? Do you enjoy seeing me like this? Why- How- How could you have done this? Mum is desperate! Dad is desperate! They fought because of you! Everyone is just- just miserable. Everything is horrible and it's your fault! How can you even stand there? How could you even dare to come here? I should- I should- MU-"

Panic rose up in Harry. "Don't-!" Quickly he spoke some silencing charms, not only on the room but on Damien as well.

Damien stared at him furiously while Harry began pacing the room. How could he even explain this to him? How could he make him see? If he gave him the pendent now he probably wouldn't wear it, would go to their parents, would tell someone. But what could he do then? He glanced at his younger brother shortly. It pained him to see him this way. With all the hate and the desperation showing in his eyes. He could tell him. No. No, he couldn't. But risking Damien's life because he couldn't tell him...? That was not worth it. But what if someone else learned about it...? He just had to make sure Damien wouldn't tell... that he couldn't tell. He took a deep breath. An oath...

"Damy, you'll have to listen closely to me now." He made his way over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders and staring deeply into his eyes. "Ginny is not dead." Damien tried to pull away but Harry grabbed him tighter. "I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth. Ginny is not dead. She is fine. She is alive. She didn't die in the Ministry that was a Death Eater looking like her." Damy looked confused but not really convinced. "You, you have to believe me." They stared at each other for how long Harry didn't know. He just knew that at some point Damien's eyes grew softer and that it made him cancel the silencing charm on him.

Damien wiped his eyes again but more tears were leaking from them. Harry watched him helplessly. "You have to believe me, Damy."

"But I do... It's just-" Damy broke off, staring at him. "Can you give me a hug?" He wanted a hug...? Confused Harry stepped closer to him, hugging him tightly. Damy hugged him back before pulling back.

He wiped his eyes, smiling at Harry. "Thanks that helped." Damy paused. "How can she be alive?"

"It's complicated Damy. You don't really want to know. The important thing is that she is well and that nothing happened to her, isn't it?"

"But where is she?"

"She is safe. That is everything that counts."

"When will she return home then?"

Harry avoided his eyes for a moment. "I- She... she won't go home any time soon."

"What? But if she's alive why can't she-?"

Harry messed his hair up, trying to think of a way to explain it. Finally he blurred out: "I know the truth."

Damien's eyes snapped up to his. "About what?"

"About Wormtail, about our parents... about everything."

Damien sat down on his bed, looking at him shocked. "How did you-?"

"I found Wormtail and I asked him and I know now but- Damien it isn't that easy. I can't just leave him, leave them. I need to-" Harry paused, taking another deep breath. "I need to stay there a while longer."

"But... why? Why don't you return home now? You can bring Ginny. Oh, Merlin, Harry! Everything is going to be okay, everyone is going to be joyful. Mum and Dad... they'll be so happy! I can't wait to tell them-"

"You can't."

"What?"

"You can't tell them. Not now. Not ever. Not before I did what I have to do."

"But Harry? What do you need to do rather than return home?"

"It's important to me, Damy. It's really, really, _really_ important."

Damien seemed to sense the seriousness of the situation because he kept silent. After a pause he said: "You really know, don't you?"

Harry nodded but stayed quiet.

"I can't believe it. Did you find out before Ginny-"

"Yes, I did."

"But if you have to do this very important thing... why can't Ginny come home?"

"Father- I mean Voldemort... he- he would know then and that's not possible."

Damy took a deep breath before he grew quiet, staring into space.

"I also wanted to give you something." Harry said, remembering the reason why he came in the first place. He felt a little uncomfortable as he pulled the box out of his robes and handed it over to Damien. He watched it inquisitively.

"What is it?"

Harry gave Damien a funny look. "Must you ask pointless questions? If I was going to tell you what it was, I wouldn't have put it inside a box."

Damien smiled at Harry's reprimand. He quickly opened the box and stared at the item inside. Damien took out a silver pendant. It was breathtaking. It was an oval shaped pendant with a black stone in the middle, which was surrounded by a series of small white stones. Damien could nearly feel the raw power of the black stone as he ran his finger over it.

"Harry! What is this?" Damien asked.

"It is called a Lahyoo Jisteen. It's a very rare stone and the one who has it and keeps it close to them benefits in all sorts of ways." Harry explained, thoroughly enjoying the look of awe on Damien's face.

"What do you mean? What does it do?" Damien asked as he ran his finger over the black stone again, obviously mesmerised by the beauty of it.

"It protects you from everything you need to be protected from."

"But, why are you giving this to me, if anyone needs this more than ever, it's you... or Ginny."

Harry laughed and took the pendant from his hands. "Just consider it a late Christmas gift." he said, while slipping the pendant over Damien's neck. Damien saw the black stone turn to a blood red colour before turning back to the glistening black. He looked at the pendant affectionately before a thought occurred to him and he looked at Harry a little embarrassedly.

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas," Damien said in a small voice. "I was going to! I was planning on getting you a broomstick servicing kit. I planned on buying it when we were in Hogsmeade, but when we finally went there I wasn't talking to you so I kind of forgot about it. I didn't get the chance to get you anything after that, you know with you leaving and everything." Damien finished, looking sheepishly at Harry.

"I don't need a broomstick servicing kit, you don't have to buy me anything. There is only one thing you can do for me."

"What is it?"

Harry motioned towards the pendant around Damy's neck.

"Promise me, you'll never take it off and promise me you won't tell anyone about me and about Ginny."

xxx

There was a short knock on his door before the person entered. The Death Eater sank to his knees. "The Dark Prince has returned, my Lord."

"Tell him to come to see me."

The Death rose and left the room, leaving Voldemort alone again. It had taken Harry long but he knew that he would manage it. Another child, another 'innocent being' Harry had hurt, another time that he had violated his oath. Voldemort had known that he would be able to make him see reason. It was always only a matter of time and patience. Damien Potter was dead. Another son he had taken from James and Lily Potter. Not that Harry had confirmed it yet but Harry did not fail.

The door opened again this time without a knock. Of course it was Harry. No one but him would dare to do that. The way he stormed into the room, Voldemort knew that something had gone wrong. "What went wrong?"

Harry came to a halt in front of his desk. "He isn't dead."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. He felt the anger pulsing through his veins but he forced himself to remain in control. "What happened?"

"They changed the wards. I couldn't get through."

Dumbledore. Voldemort just knew it. He began pacing the room. Dumbledore had once again succeeded in keeping one of his plans nothing more than that... a plan. But Harry would have noticed a change in the wards the second he tried to get in. "Then why are you coming back only now?"

"I thought that the change couldn't be that great, seeing as it could have only happened recently so I tried to break through-"

"What did I say about that?" interrupted him Voldemort, coming to a standstill.

Harry gritted his teeth. "Not to do it. Not with at least one back-up there."

"Then why did you-"

"It is an important assignment. It was worth the risk."

Voldemort started his pacing again. "It was not, Harry. Nothing is and nothing will ever be. There is a reason why I don't want you to do that. Promise me you won't do it again."

"I promise."

Voldemort nodded, the anger crashing back into him. Through gritted teeth, he pressed out: "We need a new plan now."

"Father, you know that we won't get to him any time soon."

"Damn!" He took one of his glasses from his desk, smashing it against the next wall. He was so angry he had difficulties trying to calm down for Harry's sake. It was no wonder he forgot to check Harry's memories.

xxx

Ginny was desperately waiting for Harry to show up. It had been hours since they had returned from their shopping trip and with every passing minute Ginny felt worse. At first she had felt only stupid for not thinking about asking for his reasons sooner but somehow the whole situation had escalated into something more.

Sitting in Amy's and Sarah's – Amy's flatmate – flat, while the two of them had talked about things Ginny had never heard of, she had gotten more depressed. Her whole situation had been presented to her. How alone she was and how lonely she felt. That she would never see _her_ best friend again, would never talk to her like Amy talked to Sarah, how Harry had just left her with Amy and how Harry could decided he had enough of that 'responsibility' and just leave her totally alone as well... her family- Ginny had started crying right in front of the two other girls. They had tried to comfort her but nothing had helped her, it had only gotten worse.

Finally they had brought her to Amy's room so that she could calm down somewhat – they were strangers after all and didn't know how to react to her. Here she was now, sitting just beside the window, looking out into the sky, wishing for her broom so that she could fly far away where everything was as it used to be. But she would never be able to fly because she would never be able to have a broom again.

Another tear escaped her eyes. She wiped it away but another followed. Maybe it was best if Harry didn't come. This way he wouldn't see her like this. He would probably believe her to be foolish and girly and whatever if he did and Ginny didn't want him to think that way about her.

The door opened. Hastily she tried to wipe the tears away again but to no success.

"Jenny?" Her heart sank. It was Harry. Of course he had to come when she had decided it to be best that he didn't.

He closed the door. At first she thought he had left again but then she heard his footsteps coming closer. She forced her eyes to stay on the window.

"Are you alright?" Did she really hear a bit of concern in his voice?

"No." Her voice sounded so damn weak that she only wanted to cry harder.

"Amy says you've been crying."

Ginny took a deep breath. He came to stand just beside her. For a second she watched him from the corner of her eyes before she closed them, hoping that he wouldn't notice her tears. There was a difference in knowing that she had been crying and to see her crying after all.

She opened her mouth, trying to tell him what she thought but she couldn't utter a word. Instead a sob escaped her. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks but even that couldn't stop the tears from flowing and the next sob from escaping her.

"I- uh-" Harry shuffled his feet. Ginny pressed her eyes even closer together, hoping that he would just leave and never talk about this with her or anybody else.

She nearly flinched when she felt one of his hands on her back. Slowly he started rubbing circles. Another sob escaped her and he stopped, pulling his hand back. She wanted to tell him that he shouldn't stop but before she could even try, one of his arms was around her and he pulled her closer. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking against the bright light. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her even closer. She turned her head to the side and buried it into his shirt. When she moved her legs to stand up he loosened his grip but she just put her arms around him as well, hugging him. He fastened his grip again. She inhaled his scent deeply, trying to take comfort from it. Ginny didn't know how long they stood there, their arms around each other but it was a while before he lowered his head and mumbled into her hair: "If I'm doing this wrong just say something... I'm- I'm not really used to consoling somebody."

"You are doing fine." she whispered back.

He pulled back and reluctantly she let go of him as well. Ginny focused her eyes on their feet, not knowing if she could manage to look at him without starting to cry again.

"What happened?"

"Just-" She took a deep breath. "Everything."

"Everything happened?" He asked confused.

Ginny sighed. "I just thought about everything that is happening and I- uh, well..."

Harry paused, obviously thinking about something before speaking. "Do you want to talk about it?" He buried his hands in his pockets.

"I-"

"We don't have to, if you don't want to."

"No, that would be nice."

"Okay..." Harry took a deep breath. Ginny couldn't help but look up as he ruffled his hair.

Ginny looked at him incredulously. "Are you nervous?"

"What? No!"

Ginny nearly smiled. He was. "Okay... maybe we should sit down."

Harry nodded and leaned on the windowsill, while Ginny took a chair. Silence stretched between them. Ginny folded her hands, thinking about a way to start. There wasn't a good one. She sighed.

"So..." Harry said. "Everything makes you-" He paused, searching for a word. "sad?"

"No, not sad... okay maybe it does but... it's just- you know, I'll not be able to return home _ever_. I won't see my family again. For Merlin's sake, they think I'm dead. And if, through some great miracle I can see them again, they'll never forgive me for this. It is-"

"You are wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"They will never forgive _me_ for this." Ginny stared at him. "Ginny, look at it this way: should this ever be revealed – and believe me, I'll do everything that it isn't – they'll think you had nothing to do with it and that's absolutely true. You have nothing to do with it. It's not like I've asked you about it. They will never forgive me because I was the one killing you, faking your death. But it doesn't really matter because they won't forgive me anyway."

"But why can it _never_ be revealed?"

"Are you kidding me?" He looked at her incredulously. "We are doing this to keep you safe! If it is revealed, fath- Voldemort will hunt you down. He will hunt _me_ down."

"I-" Ginny broke off. She didn't know what to say to that. He was right of course but that didn't make it any less painful.

"Ginny, it can't be revealed."

"I know. It's just so hard. I mean- I'll never be able to go to a wizard place again. I'll never be able to return home."

"I-"

"No, don't say anything. You can't know how it feels and-"

Harry took a deep breath and interrupted her. "But I do."

"Pardon?"

"I know how you feel Ginny... maybe not about everything but about this."

"How can you...?"

"Do you remember, how I told you that they had lied to me?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course."

"It looks like they aren't who I thought them to be and- Riddle Manor... it's not my home any longer."

"Oh..."

"I believe my real home is in Godric's Hollow with my real parents but I can't exactly go there either now, can I?"

Their eyes met. Harry smiled sadly at her and she tried to smile back.

"But- but you think about taking revenge, right?" Harry nodded. "So maybe after that..."

"No." He shook his head heavily.

"But when he is dead, you can-"

Harry froze. Ginny stopped talking. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't plan to kill him, Ginny."

"Oh..." Ginny felt stupid. She looked down to her hands, avoiding his glance. "Sorry, I thought- stupid, sorry." She paused but before she could help herself the words escaped her. "Why not?"

Harry's voice was barley a whisper. "I could never do that."

Ginny swallowed heavily. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. It's probably only logical you thought that but it's not what I'll do."

"What do you want to do then?" Hastily she added. "You don't have to tell me of course."

Harry grinned bitterly. "I'll take what he cares most for."

"What is that?"

"His immortality."

Ginny couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her. "It's... it's true? There were rumours but I never thought-"

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, it is true."

"How did he...?"

"It's complicated to explain and I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Oh, okay." Desperately she looked around, trying to think of something to say to keep the arising silence away. Her eyes landed on the door.

"Are you not afraid they could hear us?" She motioned towards the door where she knew that Amy and Sarah were sitting.

"Silencing charm."

"Oh..." Ginny felt stupid. Of course he would have thought of that.

"Is that... 'all' you are sad about or is there more than you already said?" She knew he tried to change the topic but she answered anyway.

"I'll- I'll also never be able to perform magic, okay maybe I will one day but I'm only fifteen now and the trace will perhaps be lifted when I'm seventeen and- and that's so long. And maybe it won't because they think I'm dead and- I've never been without magic for longer than a day or two. It's like I'm losing another part of myself!"

Harry paused. "I can do something about that."

"Excuse me?"

"There are unregistered wands out there, you know?"

"But the trace is on me and not-"

Harry frowned. "It's not."

"The trace isn't on me?"

"No, it's on the wands."

"But-"

"They tell people that to make them believe that it isn't possible to escape the trace but it is."

"So... theoretically I would be able to do magic without being detected?"

"Look Ginny, I can only imagine what it feels like to be without magic and- I'll get you a wand."

"But that's illegal!"

Harry stared at her for a second before he drew his head back and laughed.

"What? It is!" When Harry didn't stop laughing, she added: "What's so funny about that?"

"Oh Merlin, the whole world thinks I killed you right in the Ministry of Magic in front of a group of Aurors and your family, which would probably get me kissed the second they capture me and you think about the illegality of buying an unregistered wand!"

"You did _what_?" Ginny asked shrilly.

Harry stopped laughing at once. "Oh, fuck."

"You killed me in the Ministry of Magic? In front of Aurors and _my family_?"

Harry groaned, letting his head fall back against the window. "It won't help if I tell you it wasn't your whole family, will it?"

Ginny swallowed. "Who was there?"

"Your parents and one of your brothers."

Ginny stared at him. He had killed her in front of her parents. "My Mum and my Dad... they... they watched me die?"

"I didn't plan for them to be there! I still have no idea how they got there and why they were there!"

"Tell me, did my parents watch me die?"

There was a moment of tense silence before- "Yes, they did."

Ginny opened her mouth and closed it again. They had been there... how absolutely miserable they would have to feel now- "You-!" She was on her feet only a second later. Harry reacted instantly, standing up as well. "How could you do that?" She was in front of him and her fists were hitting his chest again and again. "They will dream about this every night! They will think about this every second! They will never forgive themselves!"

"Ginny! Calm down!" But she didn't. She hit him again, trying to push him away, trying to hurt him. "Ginny, I had no choice!"

"You had no choice?" she echoed and hit him again.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them against him, so that they were resting on his chest and looked into her eyes. Ginny tried to free herself but he wouldn't let her go.

"You will listen to me now."

Ginny struggled but to no avail. She snarled and opened her mouth to insult him but no words left her. She narrowed her eyes. He had silenced her.

"I had to kill you somewhere where the Aurors would find you as soon as possible, even better that they were there when I killed you or otherwise the chance of them identifying you as Ginny Weasley would not exist. They had to use your blood which was all over his body but not in his veins and if yours had dried by then, they would have taken a blood sample from his veins and identify him as who he truly was. The surest place was the Ministry and it helped that it fitted into Voldemort's plans, so I had his help on my side. I went there with you and only seconds later the alarm sounded and there were Aurors and the Minister of Magic and they tried to help you but I wouldn't let them. I don't know when your brother came but suddenly he was there and your parents arrived and the Aurors attacked me and _I had no other choice._ If I hadn't killed you then, I would have needed to fight against them and maybe they would have been able to get to you and they would notice sooner or later that it isn't really you and my whole plan wouldn't have worked. Or maybe I would have been captured again with no one knowing where you are and I couldn't have told them because the wards don't allow that. I didn't want your parents to watch your death, but I had no other choice, Ginny."

She had gone very still in his arms. She opened her mouth again but remembering that she couldn't talk anyway she closed it again. He mumbled the counter charm quietly and gave her a tired glance.

"Which of them was it?"

"Huh?"

"Which of my brothers was is?"

"I don't know. I haven't met him before."

"Probably Percy..." She swallowed. "No one beside us will ever know the truth, will they?" Her view swam out of focus. There were tears in her eyes _again_.

"About that..." Her eyes snapped up to his. He looked around, avoiding hers. Suddenly he dropped her hands and stepped back from her. "Damien knows the truth."

Ginny stared at him. "What?"

Harry swallowed. "Damy knows the truth."

"How-why-when-...?"

"I didn't plan this and I didn't want to tell him but it happened."

"When did you see him?"

"Today. Not so long ago. I had... I had an assignment. I-" He stopped and rubbed his eyes. "I was ordered to kill him."

Ginny's eyes widened. "But you didn't, right?"

"No, don't worry, I didn't. It's Voldemort's plan to keep the Order from fighting and he saw that what happened to you, made your family back down and he-"

"What do you mean with that?"

"Your family left the Order, Ginny."

"They- they did what? But... but why? Wouldn't they want to fight even harder now?"

"I don't know. We just know that they left, probably because Dumbledore wasn't able to save you."

Ginny swallowed. She couldn't even begin to imagine how and why her family could have done that. Only because of her...? "But if Damien knows... why can't my family know as well?"

"Ginny there can't be many people knowing about this. If your family knew... Maybe it wouldn't look real and Voldemort could find out and I just can't risk that."

"But-"

"He thinks that by killing the Order member's children, he will smash the whole Order. When he finds out I lied to him, I won't be able to be there to keep him from doing that."

"He-they- but... but they are children!"

"I know, Ginny."

"And Damien, he...?"

"Yes, he was the next on the list."

"But, but-"

"Nothing will happen to him, I saw to that. He is safe and Voldemort thinks I didn't get through the wards."

"But what if they kill another child? What if-"

"Ginny that's why your family can't know. We can't risk that Voldemort or a Death Eater finds out about me."

"But- but we cannot be sure that you being there will keep him from killing them."

Harry laughed dryly. "You underestimate me."

"But there is a risk anyway."

"That's war to you Ginny."

Ginny closed her eyes. "There is no other way, is there?"

"I wish there was but there isn't."

For a moment she thought she had to think about this but she didn't need to. Not really. Her opinion wouldn't change. "I- if that is the only way, I'll accept it. I will stay away from them as long as it's necessary and- and if it's forever... then it is. If that will keep them safer, if that makes other's chance of survival greater then I... I think if my family knew, they would understand."

"It's the right thing to do, Ginny."

"I know... but it doesn't make it any less difficult." Ginny paused, the finality of her statement sinking in. This was it. She wouldn't waste another night lying awake, thinking about what could be. This was how it was. She had to live with that now. But there was still something she hadn't said, something she hadn't asked and it was probably the only time she could, now that they had talked about so much. "Harry?" He looked up and their eyes met. For a moment she just looked at him. "Can I ask you something?"

His lips curved into a small smile. "You already did."

"It's something important and, and... can you promise you'll answer it?"

His expression grew serious again. "No, I cannot promise you that."

Ginny took a deep breath and looked down. She really needed to ask that question or it would haunt her for the rest of her life. "Why do you- why did you- why did you save me?"

He kept silent. Ginny looked up and their eyes met again. He looked away first and turned around, making his way towards the door. With his hand still on the handle he stopped. Ginny took that as her last chance.

"Please," Her voice was barley a whisper but it looked like he had heard her.

"I swore I would never hurt an innocent."


	20. Destiny

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Nineteen – Destiny**

Remus landed with Damien just outside the wards of Godric's Hollow. Hastily he pulled the boy along and inside the house.

"JAMES! LILY!" Remus screamed as soon as they were through the door. He heard two pairs of footsteps from upstairs while he guided Damy into the kitchen where he helped him sitting down. Only seconds later James and Lily arrived.

"What happened?" asked James fanatically, while Lily made her way over to her son.

Remus watched mother and son a moment before turning towards James. "There was another attack on Diagon Alley."

James' eyes widened. He crossed the room and kneeled down beside Damien. "Are you okay, Damy?"

Damien nodded weakly, taking a look around. "Could I have a glass of water?"

"Of course, sweetie." While Lily took a glass from the cupboard, James hugged his son tightly before turning towards Remus once more.

"Was Harry...?"

"No." Remus shook his head. Lily handed the glass over to Damien. "No, Harry wasn't there. You-Know-Who wasn't either. Just a few Death Eaters causing havoc."

James released his breath. "Were enough Aurors there? I could-"

"They looked like they had everything under control."

James nodded. "What happened exactly?"

Remus threw a glance at Damien. "You should call Albus." Damien opened his mouth and Remus thought he might protest but before one of them could say anything, he closed it again.

Lily frowned. "Do you think that is necessary, Remus?"

"I don't know but it might be better."

"I'll floo him." James said, disappearing into the living room.

It only took a few seconds and James returned with Dumbledore on his heels. Dumbledore looked worried as he looked from one to the other. "Is everybody alright?"

They nodded and Remus confirmed it. "Damien and I were in Diagon Alley when the attack happened – you heard about it already I believe?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, please continue."

"I tried to get us out of there as fast as possible but two Death Eaters followed us. We were attacked and one of them," Remus took a deep breath, the shock still present on his face. "one of them send a Cruciatus Curse at Damy." James gasped and he and Lily were at Damien's side again. Lily took his face into her hands, looking closely at him. "He wasn't hit." Lily hugged her son tightly anyway.

A proud smile made its way onto James' face. "Did you dodge it? That's bril-"

"He didn't."

James turned around towards Remus once again. "The bastard didn't aim correctly then?"

Lily threw a glance at her husband but she didn't scold him.

"He did."

"Then what happened? Why has Albus to be here? No offence of course."

Dumbledore nodded but said nothing.

Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly. "He was hit but he wasn't really." The others frowned while Damy's eyes hushed around the room. "Somehow he protected himself." All eyes were fixed on said boy at once.

"I-uh-"

"Maybe we could watch his memory of the event if he doesn't know what happened. He must be really shocked after what has happened."

"No! I…I mean, I just…I just want to rest a bit. Maybe what happened will become clearer after I've had a chance to calm down."

James and Lily looked at their son. Both could tell something was not right. But Damien stood up before anyone could say anything and rushed out of the room, probably to his own.

They stood a moment in the kitchen, looking at each other.

"Why don't you look at my memory of the attack, maybe there's something that I have missed in the heat of the moment." suggested Remus.

They agreed that that was probably the best idea. Dumbledore went to fetch his pensieve while James, Lily and Remus made their way into the living room, where they waited for Dumbledore to return. He did only moments later, setting down his pensieve on the coffee table.

Remus took his wand out and concentrated on the memory before pulling it out. He dropped it into the pensieve and they leaned closer together, entering the memory.

The colours swirled around them. It took a moment before everything snapped into place. Remus pointed out where he and Damy were lying on the floor. Damien looked out of the window. They followed his glance, noticing the Death Eater just outside who had started attacking people. Remus pulled at Damien's arm, trying to get him to move.

"Damien! Come with me quickly."

Damien was pulled to his feet by Remus and both of them headed out the back door. As soon as they stepped outside there was a huge explosion. The pub that they had been sitting in only a few seconds ago had erupted in flames. Remus and Damien were thrown to the ground by the force of the blast. Damien was quickly grabbed by Remus and hauled to his feet again.

"We've got to make it back to the apparition point! Come on, this way!" Remus shouted over all the chaos.

Damien nodded and ran along with Remus but they only came a few metres before two Death Eaters blocked their way.

"Well, well, if it isn't the werewolf and his little cub!" the masked man taunted.

Damien had his wand in his hand but he seemed confused and lost. James stepped over to him but there was nothing he could do. Everything had happened already. Memory-Remus was pointing his wand at the two Death Eaters.

"Get out of my way." snarled Remus and instantly brought up a shield to cover himself and Damien, as two curses made their way towards them.

He blocked another curse and threw a disarming spell at one of the Death Eaters, only to have the spell come zooming back at him. Damien tried to cast a disarming spell as well but it caused no effect whatsoever. Damien cursed under his breath as he dodged another curse.

Suddenly one of the curses broke through Remus' shield and hit the man directly in the chest. Damien, Lily and James cried out as Remus was thrown violently into the air and was blasted away from him. He hit a brick wall and collapsed in a heap on the ground. Damien held up his wand, obviously trying to think of something to do.

The two Death Eaters laughed and sent a Cruciatus Curse at Damien. The red light zoomed towards him and just before it made contact with his body, it hit some sort of barrier and disappeared. The Death Eaters stopped shocked. Damien blinked. For a second no one did anything. One of the Death Eaters was the first to snap out of it. He raised his wand, while the other began walking towards Damy.

Just as the Death Eater reached over to the boy and extended his arm to grab him, an invisible force slammed into the Death Eater and blasted him away. The other Death Eater had already cast his next curse. The curse and the blasted away Death Eater collided. He fell to the ground limply.

Damien looked completely bewildered again. Remus noticed how his memory-self rouse, pointing his wand at the other Death Eater. He was chained where he stood. Then he made his way over to Damien and touched his shoulder. Damy spun around, facing him. His stunned expression was matched by James and Lily while Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"How…how did you do that?" Remus asked, blood trickling down his face. With one hand he wiped it away.

"I…I don't really know."

Remus eyed him suspicious but he said nothing about it. "Come on, we need to get out from here."

The memory blurred and they were back in the Potter's living room.

Dumbledore turned towards Lily and James at once. "Could you bring down Damien again, please?"

The puzzled parents went to fetch Damien while Remus asked Dumbledore what was going on. Dumbledore remained silent and took his wand out of his pocket.

As soon as Damien had entered that room, Dumbledore threw a curse at him. No one in the room had a chance to save Damien. Damien cried out in surprise and everyone watched as Dumbledore's curse disappeared once near Damien. Everyone was staring at Dumbledore with shock.

"What the hell, Albus? What do you think you're doing?" thundered an enraged James.

"Proving a point." Dumbledore answered, keeping his eyes on Damien.

Damien paled, looking at Dumbledore.

"I think you should explain what you were thinking by attacking Damien!" Lily said in a much clipped tone.

"My dear Lily, I think it is young Mr. Damien Potter here that should do the explaining."

Damien accepted defeat, how long was he going to hide the truth anyway? It was bound to come out, may as well happen now. Damien sat down and tried not to look at his parents.

"Okay, what's going on?" James asked Dumbledore. "You can't just come in and start attacking my kid, Albus!"

Dumbledore smiled at him and looked at Damien. "Would you like to explain or should I venture a guess at what is going on?" Damien looked up at his headmaster and shook his head.

"I…um…I need to tell you guys something." Damien started. He was addressing the whole room, after all his uncle had a right to hear this as well. The adults in the room sat down and looked confusedly at Damien.

"I should have told you this last night, but um…last night, um…H-Harry came to see me." Damien kept his eyes on his lap, that way he didn't have to see the looks of shock and surprise on everyone's faces. Damien went on with his recount of last night.

"He came in through my window, I was really surprised to see him and everything. He…he said that he came to see if I was alright." Damien choked back the emotions that came with these words. Thankfully everyone including his parents were silent as Damien spoke.

"He gave me something." Damien pulled the silver pendant out from under his clothes, with a trembling hand.

Everyone's eyes were instantly glued to the black stoned pendant.

"Harry told me that this was a…a Layhoo Jisteen stone, and that it is something like a good luck type of thing. I told him about the reward notice and suggested that he should keep it, since he needs all the luck in the world to stay safe, but Harry just laughed and told me that the pendant was my Christmas gift." Damien stopped as he took in everyone's shocked expressions.

Dumbledore was the first one to speak. "What else did he say about the pendant?"

"He told me to never take it off and that it would protect me from everything I needed to be protected from."

Understanding dawned in everyone's mind. So that was what had saved Damien from the Death Eaters and that was what Professor Dumbledore was trying to prove. James was trying to fight down the anger he was feeling at Damien. Harry had actually come home, he had been inside Godric's Hollow and Damien had not informed them. Damien had let Harry walk out of his home, back to the dangers that were awaiting him.

James stood up and walked over to Damien. He felt Lily trying to stop him by taking his hand, but James brushed her away. He towered over Damien, trying to suppress the rage within him, so that he could speak.

"Why did you not tell anyone Harry had come home?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Damien looked up at James unable to answer that simple question.

"Harry had come back home, and you just let him walk back out? Did you not think it would be important to inform your parents? Did that thought not cross your mind? Damien! Answer me!"

Damien looked at his father's angry face and flinched away from him. Lily and Remus both had come over and were trying to calm him down.

"Prongs don't, He's just a kid. It's unfair to expect him to know what to do under such circumstances." Remus said while he put a hand on James's shoulder.

"It's alright Damy, you didn't know what to do. It's okay." Lily tried to get the trembling boy to relax.

"It's NOT okay!" James thundered. Damien and Lily both jumped at the sound of James' voice.

"It's not okay for Damien to do something like this! Harry was under the same roof as us last night, for Merlin knows how long, and Damien decides to keep that information to himself!" James continued to shout. Lily was staring at James and Damien, not quite knowing if she should scream at Damien as well or try and comfort her distressed child.

"You could have told us! We would have explained everything to Harry! We would have made him see how he was tricked and betrayed by You-Know-Who! We could have told Harry the truth! We could have had Harry back for good, but no, you didn't think Damien, you just went ahead with whatever crazy thought you had and let Harry walk out of here!"

Damien finally stood up, his face was no longer showing any sort of fear. Instead he looked just as angry as his father. "And how exactly were you planning to make Harry listen to you? How would you make Harry see the truth? By tying him to a chair again, or maybe locking him up in a room or having another crazy Auror hurt him until Harry gave in? Why should Harry listen to you, Dad? What have you done that would make Harry want to trust you?" Damien was breathing hard and had angry tears in his eyes. He knew that he shouldn't speak to his father like that, but Damien was beyond caring right now. "And if he knew the truth? What would you do then? How could you keep him here, how could you keep him safe?"

"Damien, I would have done anything necessary to protect Harry, to make sure that he-" James was cut off by the sound of Damien laughing. James looked at his thirteen year old son, laughing sarcastically at James's words.

"Protect? You want to protect Harry! Tell me Dad, how do you plan on protecting him when the very people that you work for are after his blood? 'Five thousand Galleons for the one who helps capture Harry Potter' that's what the reward notice said didn't it? How can you claim to protect Harry, to keep him safe when you even let Moody hurt him on many occasions?"

James was speechless. Damien had never taken that kind of tone with him before. James wouldn't admit it until later, but Damien was right. James had let Harry be mistreated while he was under his care.

"At least where Harry is now, he is safe. You-Know-Who won't let Harry be hurt by anyone." Damien said and didn't realise the effect his words would have on his parents.

Lily came forward and grabbed Damien by his shoulders. "How dare you say something like that? How on earth can Harry be safe with a monster like him? He is the one who took Harry away from us. He doesn't care for Harry, he only cares enough to use him like a soldier. Just look at-at G-Ginny. She was your friend Damy! Damy, Harry's rightful place is with us. He is a member of our family!"

Damien looked at his mum's emerald eyes and saw the look of pain in them. "How can Harry be a member of this family, Mum? He won't even be given the chance to come back to us. You want to know why I didn't stop Harry from leaving? It was because I knew that if Harry stayed here, he would get arrested by the Ministry. Someone from the Order, like Moody, would rat him out to the Ministry. Harry wouldn't be safe here. I don't care if Harry lives with us or not. I don't care if he calls himself a Potter or not. The only thing I care about is whether he survives. I want Harry to live, Mum, even if he doesn't live with us."

Lily had tears running down her cheeks and her heart was breaking at Damien's words. James was standing a few paces away and was also affected by his son's emotions.

"Maybe we should all calm down a moment before we decide what we will be doing now." Dumbledore said. James opened his mouth to protest but he closed it again as he saw the look on Dumbledore's face.

"I understand the anger you have but do not get frustrated with Damien. He is only a child whose primary purpose is to save his brother. Harry has shown an emotion I was hoping he would possess. He risked everything to come and see Damien, to give him such a gift as protection. Harry really does care about his blood, his brother. That in itself was what I was trying to achieve when I took Harry to Hogwarts." Dumbledore stopped to look at the puzzled and saddened faces around him. "Do any of you know anything about the stone named Layhoo Jisteen?" Dumbledore asked.

When the three adults replied with a 'no' Dumbledore continued with the explanation. "The Layhoo Jisteen is a very rare stone. There are only three known specimens in the world. Two of these are heavily protected by the Ministry. The third was missing for a number of years but I guess we found it tonight. The stone is remarkable because it can hold an immense amount of power. It can be used for various things, but it has never been used for protection. Many charms can be cast on it so that the wearer will be protected from certain dangers. There was a faint glow around Damien, just for a moment, when he was first attacked. That is how I recognised the influence of the stone. When used for the first time the stone encases the wearer and becomes bound to him. As long as Damien wears this pendant, no harm can befall him. If he takes the pendant off he would become susceptible to danger again. If he removes that pendant and gives it to someone else, the protection won't work on them. The pendant will protect Damien and Damien alone."

Damien was listening quietly, his eyes were cast on the ground and he refused to look at his parents, for fear that he may lose his temper again. The three adults continued to discuss the stone. It was basically a stone that not everyone knew about, but possessed the ability to absorb a lot of magic. That is why Damien could be easily protected from Death Eaters. Professor Dumbledore explained that he thought Harry had charmed the stone so that no one bearing the Dark Mark could come anywhere near Damien, that is why the Death Eater had been so violently thrown away from Damien. Exactly how Harry had managed to cast such a powerful charm on this stone, Professor Dumbledore didn't know.

"I wish to share something with all of you." Professor Dumbledore continued. Damien lifted his head so that he could see his headmaster. "In the last few days I had so much to do that I forgot quite a few very important things." They all knew that he was talking about Ginny and about the consequences that had. Fudge had been forced to resign and everyone was searching for possible candidates to replace him. The fear that a Death Eater would be next Minister was especially in the Order very present. Damien closed his eyes a moment, thanking Merlin that till now, he hadn't said anything about Harry and Ginny. He swore to himself, he would keep his promise. "Before Harry's ring disappeared mysteriously, I took a few more memories out. Some of them are protected by some sort of charm I couldn't figure out yet but I managed to unlock some others. We should have a look at them. Maybe this will help us, maybe we'll take another step in the right direction. Maybe it won't but we have done something then."

The others agreed and Lily was about to shoo Damien from the room but Dumbledore interrupted her. "Damien would you like to see these memories?" he asked.

Damien whipped his head up in surprise at the headmaster's words.

"Albus, I don't think Damien should see anything that Harry has done…" Lily started, but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Lily, I think we should let Damien see Harry's memories. Maybe he can help us since it he is the closest to him present and maybe it will help him seeing why you are so desperate for Harry to learn the truth. Why we are all so desperate."

Lily and James both didn't look too happy about Damien watching Harry's secret memories. Frankly the thought of Harry hiding these particular memories was plain unnerving. What was it that Harry had done that would result in him hiding these memories? But they understood that Dumbledore was right.

Dumbledore, James, Lily and Remus stood next to Dumbledore's pensive. The headmaster motioned to Damien for him to join them. Damien moved slowly over to the group. He felt bad for seeing one of Harry's private memories, but at the same time he couldn't help the curiousness overtaking him. Dumbledore took out a vial, holding silvery smoke. He poured the entire contents inside and gestured for James and Lily to go inside first. With a last look at Damien, the Potters went inside the pensive. Remus followed and Dumbledore and Damien were the last to enter it.

They swirled through several different memories. They saw how Harry saved Madam Pomfrey's children from the burning house, how he faced the Death Eaters after that, especially Nott, demanding them to stop the attacks on children. The last memory was the one that left them all curious. When they were standing in the living room again, Remus looked towards Lily and James, stating what went through all their heads.

"Well, I think that we have a very good place to start looking for Harry." Remus said with a smile. Damien looked up at him confused, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "I think we should pay 'Alex' a little visit in his fight club."

xxx

Ginny watched as they leant towards each other. Before their lips met, she turned her head away. She knew that their relationship wasn't as serious as she had feared but that didn't make it any better to see them kissing.

"Hey Jenny."

She looked up and tried to give Harry a small smile in return. She supposed it didn't work as well as she hoped.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure."

Harry looked at Amy shortly before motioning towards her room. Ginny stood up from the coach and followed him in. As soon as she closed the door behind her, it glowed blue for a second.

"Don't trust her much?"

Harry didn't comment or made any gesture to show that he cared about her comment. With no other introduction he said: "I bought something for you."

Ginny looked at him confused. He had bought something for her...? "What did you-?"

"I'm not sure if it works or if you need it. I run into a few complications getting it... but-" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Her frown deepened. Was he really rambling? "I thought you should have it."

"Harry, it would help if you just told me what you are talking about."

His eyes snapped to her. "Yes, of course." His hands searched his pockets for a few seconds before he pulled out a long chain. He held it up for her to see. "I want you to wear it... always." It dangled lazily between them.

"Err...a necklace?" she asked, her eyes travelling from the jewellery to his face.

"Do I look like I would give you 'a necklace'?"

Her answer came so fast it nearly surprised her as well. "No." Something in his eyes darkened but Ginny shrugged it off. "What is it then?"

"It will protect you."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Is it working like a shield, blocking curses?"

"No," Harry shook his head to underline his spoken word. "It protects you only from a few very special charms."

She reached towards it, her hands brushing the tiny pendant lightly. "'Special charms'?"

"Yes."

Ginny's hands sank towards her side and she rolled her eyes. "Just tell me, Harry."

He clenched his teeth shortly before starting to explain: "It keeps not your body protected from harm but your mind. Its main purpose is to block memory charms. As I said before I'm not sure if it's working correctly but I really hope it does."

Ginny frowned. "You think I need that...?"

"Hopefully you never will." Harry sighed. "But I want to make sure. Tempering with one's mind is a very dangerous thing. It shouldn't happen to you."

Ginny's frown only deepened. Why did it matter if she wore it? She didn't think she would see any wizards soon... and really: how likely was it that they used a memory charm on her? Of course they could change so much... but why would they? She opened her mouth, ready to ask all those questions but the look on his face made her pause. He looked different than he usually did. Of course he looked older again but that wasn't it. He looked troubled, like he hadn't slept much and there was a lot on his mind. What surprised her even more was that it looked like this was really important to him. It was important to _him_ that _she_ wore it. She closed her mouth. She would ask him about all this later when they finally had some time to talk about everything – if that time ever came.

She reached for it again, ready to put it on but he ignored her hand. Instead he stepped closer and pulled it over her head, his hands resting on her shoulders. He closed his eyes. Ginny was about to ask him what he was doing when he started to mumble some words. She couldn't hear them but his lips moved. She watched them fascinated, ready to reach up to touch them. Finally he stopped, his eyes opening. It seemed like they shone even more brilliantly than they usually did. For one wild second she had the urge to stand on her toes to press a kiss to his lips but that second went by as quickly as it had come.

"Only the two of us will be able to take it off now." His hands disappeared from her shoulders and he stepped back, taking a look around the room. Ginny nodded numbly. They stood in silence, both lost in their thoughts. It was Harry who broke it.

"I've got something else for you." Ginny watched as he pulled the trouser on his left leg slightly up. He wore a wand holster... and there was a wand inside.

"Is that my new wand...?"

"Yes."

Ginny smiled, taking a step into his direction. Harry shook his head. "You'll get it when I'll bring you somewhere else."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"It's too dangerous. If Amy sees it-"

"She won't." interrupted Ginny him.

"You could never explain it." He said, crossing his arms.

"How do you want to know that?"

"Fine, what would you say then?"

When she opened and closed her mouth, he smiled smugly. "You will get it when you aren't staying here anymore."

"And this will be when?" she asked, not ready to back down.

"Probably tomorrow."

Ginny allowed herself to smile. No more Amy then. "And where will I be staying then?"

"You'll see."

Ginny's smile faded away. "What did we say about that? Why can't you just _tell_ me?"

Harry sighed, his arms falling to his side. "I don't know yet."

"Don't you really know or are you just saying that to keep me from knowing?" Ginny said, voicing her theory. She watched him closely, trying to find an indication for either. He made a displeased sound. Ginny frowned.

"What-"

"Nice theory, terrible execution."

"Excuse me?"

She watched as he rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath: "Gryffindors."

Ginny folded her arms in front of her chest. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Weasley, if you have a theory, you don't just _ask_ about it, you find it out yourself."

"What's that? How to be a Slytherin: rule number 235?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. "It's actually rule number 47." Without another word he walked past her, opening the door.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but she followed him nevertheless. Amy was standing in the kitchen, making coffee. She turned around when they entered the room, smiling softly. "Does one of you want a cup?"

Harry nodded, while plumping down on the couch.

"Yes, please." said Ginny, sitting down in an armchair.

Amy took out three cups, pouring coffee in them. She handed one to each of them before sitting down beside Harry. While stirring, she asked innocently: "So, Alex... when will you redeem your promise?"

Harry took a gulp of coffee, shifting slightly. "You've already got plans I guess?"

Amy grinned. "Perhaps."

He sighed. "When?"

"Don't make it sound like it's not something worthwhile." She scolded lightly, never stopping to smile. "Aaand... I thought tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight would be perfect. It's probably not too crowded but there will be enough people so it's not too empty."

Harry looked from Amy to Ginny and back. "We shouldn't leave her alone."

Ginny frowned. What the hell were they talking about?

Amy looked thoughtful. Harry gave her a meaningful glace. "You are probably right." There was a moment of silence, then: "Then we'll take her."

Harry chocked on his coffee. "Absolutely not!"

"Aww... come on, Alex!"

"She is too young."

Ginny opened her mouth, ready to complain but Amy beat her to it. "When I'm finished with her, no one will ask about her age, let alone think about her being too young."

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. "No."

"Why ever not? She could use some fun as well."

"Just... no!" Harry shook his head.

"You are such a spoilsport! And you promised!"

"I don't think Jenny wants to come anyway." They both looked towards Ginny, whose frown had deepened while they argued.

"I bet she wants to come!" said Amy.

"What are you on about? Where are you planning to go anyway?"

"Alex promised me another visit at Destiny's." She explained.

"It's a dance club." added Harry.

"I know." replied Ginny absent-minded. He lifted one of his eyebrows looking questioningly from Amy to Ginny and back again but they both ignored him. Ginny's first thought was, of course, that she didn't want to go. Why should she do that to herself? Watching Harry and Amy together wasn't something she liked. It would probably be worse there. But staying here while they were out doing whatever, not _knowing_- Ginny sighed. Maybe they wouldn't kiss and touch as much if she was there... "I would like to come."

Amy grinned widely. "See!"

Harry muttered something and glared darkly at Ginny, but she just smiled back innocently.

"I'll pick you up at nine." He finally said, putting down his cup.

Amy looked disappointed while he stood up. "Are you going already?"

"I'm afraid so. I have something to take care of beforehand."

xxx

Harry sighed, burrowing his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes. Through his fingers he saw the table where he had thrown the locket. He had to do this more logical. He let his hands fall down on the table and leant back in his chair. What did he know? He knew that Voldemort had six Horcruxes. At least that was what he had been told... Harry shook his head. He couldn't go on with this when he always had to ask himself if he was told the truth. He had to believe that they at least told the truth concerning everything expect his past. If they hadn't... he would find out while going. He took a deep breath.

From what he knew, he could take several guesses. Slytherin's locket was a powerful artefact and Voldemort thought like that. He would never put something as important as parts of his soul into something random. Powerful, important artefacts were more like it. As a consequence Harry had to look for those artefacts.

Another point was that Slytherin's locket meant something to him. It wasn't just an artefact. It belonged to his ancestors. His mother had worn it, had sold it to have some money, to have something to eat, to make sure _he_ had something to eat (even through indirectly). Other Horcruxes might have a similar background. He knew many points of Voldemort's past. He had to make sure he knew as much as possible and find out if there were any objects linked to it.

Voldemort had given him the locket. He had given it to him to protect it. His other Horcruxes wouldn't be lying around the Manor. They would be protected as well, maybe by other persons or by magic at hidden, well-protected locations.

There were many powerful artefacts, some that existed only in stories. It would be hard to find out which really existed and which didn't, even harder to find a connection to Voldemort. As long as he didn't know something they had in common, he would only waste his time. He didn't plan for this to take ages.

Finding out more about his past was difficult. He couldn't exactly walk around asking people. He could only ask Voldemort, but only small questions that had to refer to something in normal conversation... or when he found him in talking mood, slightly melancholic about his past, he could try his luck. But that couldn't be his main way as it would take much time as well.

The way which promised to be most successful was to find places or persons which protected one. Harry knew a few warded places of Voldemort. But he could only imagine what curses and spells he must have used to protect the bits of his soul. It would be extremely dangerous to get to it. Harry knew that he knew many curses and hexes and ways to protect things and harm people. But he also knew that he had nothing on Voldemort. He probably could counter some of his curses... but all of them? Not even knowing if he was in the right location? He could do this. It was a place to start. But before that he would try persons protecting them, maybe carrying them with them all the time like he did. There was one good thing about that after all: there were at the very maximum only a handful of people Voldemort would ever trust that much.

He was one of them. Then there were Lucius and Bella. His most trusted inner-circle members. The ones knowing Harry, knowing his past, helping Voldemort. If there was another living soul protecting one, it was them. Maybe one of them had a Horcrux in his or her possession, maybe none, maybe both. And then there were the dead of course... Harry wouldn't put it past Voldemort to make one of his dead relatives protect it.

This was then, where he would start: Visiting several graves, playing Slytherin games with Lucius and provoking Bella. The last was the easiest. It helped of course that it was always fun to rile Bella up. Harry smirked while pulling the locket over his head, it coming to rest just beside the hidden, small pendant identical to that which Ginny wore.

xxx

"If you wear those, it'll look perfect." Amy held out shoes with _very_ high heels. Ginny took them carefully, slipping into them. She had learned that it was impossible to discuss with Amy about these things anyway. She stood up, nearly falling over.

"There is someone who can walk in those things?" she asked dryly.

"They aren't that high."

"They are the highest I've ever worn."

Amy laughed. "I noticed. Try to walk up and down a few times. It gets better."

Ginny nodded, following her advice. It felt weird at first. She hadn't seen many girls wearing shoes like that. At Hogwarts there were some who wore them at the Christmas Ball but only then. But it was indeed getting better.

"Alex will be here soon" Amy said, while checking her watch. "I'm going to change as well, just practise a bit more."

Ginny did just that. She thought that she would manage the evening somehow when Amy returned. Only seconds later the doorbell rang and Amy opened the door. Harry entered. While he greeted Amy, Ginny took a look at him. His hair was as messy as it always was. He wore a black shirt under his jacket, the top buttons undone, and dark gray jeans.

Amy pointed into her direction, which made Harry turn around. A few seconds they just stood there, staring at each other.

"Tell me she looks grown up." said Amy, smirking.

Harry looked her up and down. Ginny fiddled with her skirt nervously. "She looks grown up." he finally said dryly.

Amy's smirk widened. She grabbed her coat and handed Ginny her jacket. "Okay, let's go then."

Their walk towards the Destiny took them nearly twenty minutes but Ginny didn't even notice the time passing or the cold. She was distracted by the way Harry's and her arms where linked and the looks she gave him every few seconds. When they finally arrived, they got quite a few looks. Amy giggled, telling them it was probably because Alex had two beautiful girls hooked in. They queued up but while waiting, Amy noticed a few of her friends somewhere near the front.

"I'll just check if it's really them, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Sure."

Amy hurried away. Ginny looked after her, shifting slightly. She tried to look anywhere but at Harry.

"You look stunning."

Her eyes snapped up to his. So much for that. "I-" She struggled, trying to think of something to say. "I don't look like myself at all." She finally mumbled.

He buried his hands in his pockets, his eyes not leaving her form. "If that's what you want to believe..."

They stood in silence until Amy returned. She was smiling slightly. "It was really them. We will probably see them inside later. They really want to meet you, Alex."

While they waited to be let in, Amy babbled about everything and nothing. Ginny started to sense the coldness, when they finally reached the door and were waved through.

While Harry paid for their entrance, Amy pulled her along to the cloakroom where they handed their jackets in. Harry joined them. After that they stepped into the main room, which seemed to be divided into different areas, all separated by walls, even though they were never fully closed. It was much darker than the Great Hall on Christmas Balls. From time to time lights in different colours flashed through the large room, chasing each other along the walls. The music was vibrating through the room and in the middle there was a large dance floor where everyone seemed to meet, some dancing to the beat, others desperately trying to but failing miserably. At one side of the room there was a large bar, while there were tables along the other walls. They differed in size. Some could only be taken by a couple, at others there was enough room for up to ten persons. Some tables were with chairs, others were bar tables.

Amy pulled them along towards one corner where the music was not as loud. If you wanted to, you could even hold a conversation there. It was one of the smaller tables but it had enough chairs for them to sit on.

"Does one of you want something to drink?" asked Harry.

Amy shook her head and Ginny followed her.

"I want to dance!" Amy grinned at him. He grinned back and pulled her along. Ginny stood there staring after them. Hastily she sat down, taking another look around. It was quiet crowded already but Ginny didn't really know if that was what it looked like if it was full or if it was just a normal number of people there. Her eyes hushed over the dancing people. It took her a moment but after that she could easily make them out.

Ginny fiddled nervously with her hair, trying not to watch them and to watch them at the same time. This had been a bad idea. Now she would probably sit here the whole evening, feeling stupid. She sighed, her eyes glued to the way they moved closer together. Amy laughed, Ginny looked away, noticing she was being watched from someone a few tables down. She blushed, looking down at her hands.

Harry and Amy returned to Ginny after what felt like the centenary song. While Amy sat down beside her, Harry asked if one of them wanted something to drink now. Amy nodded enthusiastically, while Ginny just shrugged. She watched as he disappeared in the crowd.

"Are you alright?" asked Amy lightly.

Ginny shrugged again.

"Aww... come on, you just have to warm up."

"No, I- I probably shouldn't have come."

"Don't say something like that! You haven't even danced yet."

"No one wants to dance with me anyway..."

Amy said nothing, she just smiled mysteriously. Ginny was about to ask her what she had in mind when Harry returned. He put down a glass in front of Amy, while holding onto a bottle. He took a sip, watching the people around them.

"Alex?"

Harry turned around, looking questioningly at her.

"How about you dance with Jenny once?"

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

Ginny looked at Amy shocked as well. No way in hell would she get up to dance with him, here, where everyone was watching, where Amy was watching-

"Come on! She'll be in a better mood afterwards. She's just bored otherwise. And we wanted to stay a while, didn't we?" She shot him a meaningful glace. Ginny grimaced. She probably did this only to stay longer because maybe Harry would want to go if she was upset. Not that he would...

Harry kept silent for a few seconds before sighing. He put his bottle down and offered his hand to Ginny. When she didn't take it, Amy nudged her. "Have some fun!"

Hesitantly she took his hand and let herself be pulled up. She couldn't help smiling at the feeling of holding his hand. He pulled her along to the dance floor, where he came to stand. He turned around, leaning towards her. It was strange to be taller than usually, to look at him differently, from another point of view. She was used to look up at him, to stand on her toes to kiss him, now she would only have to lean in-

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to." He shouted into her ear, otherwise she probably wouldn't have heard him. The music was much louder where they stood.

Ginny smiled. Who knew when she would ever get this chance again... if she ever got it again. She tightened her grip on his hand. Harry nodded, he seemed to understand. He put their hands into the air, twirling her around. She stumbled slightly in her shoes. From the corner of her eyes, she saw some girls giggle. A smile tugged on the corner of his lips as well. Heat rushed to her face as she glared daggers at them. His other hand appeared on her waist, pulling her much closer against him. He leant toward her once again.

"Ignore them." He paused. "Just move." Ginny nodded softly, giving in to the urge to lean her head against his shoulder. He seemed to stiffen for a second before he moved again. They were moving too slow for the song, but Harry didn't seem to care, so she didn't either. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to memorize the feeling of being in his arms.

xxx

Amy smiled as she watched the two of them moving onto the dance floor. Jenny would have some fun now. She noticed one of her friends from earlier coming towards her. She watched as Mary sat down beside her, where only moments previous Jenny had sat.

"So where's your mysterious Alex?" She asked laughing. Amy grinned. She had wished for that moment for a long time now. She wanted to introduce him to her friends, to make them see that he was not only a product of her imagination as they sometimes teased her.

She pointed towards the dance floor, where Alex was twirling Jenny around.

"The most handsome one." She said, grinning.

Mary followed her gaze. She smiled at her. "Dark hair, tall, gray jeans?"

"Yep, that's him."

Mary frowned. "I didn't know you were into sharing."

"Huh?" Amy looked confused at her friend.

"That girl he's dancing with...?"

"Oh, that's only his cousin!"

"Really?" asked Mary again.

"Yes, of course!"

Mary shrugged. "It doesn't look like that."

Amy frowned. "What does it look like then?"

"Look at the way they move together. It looks like they know each other, you know? Not in that family kind of way. And the way he looks at her and his hand- shouldn't it rest higher? It's just a little bit; you have to look really close." She trailed off.

Amy watched as they swayed to the music, the people around them, jumping up and down. They didn't even seem to care.

"Even if they are cousins..." Mary paused. "It's not forbidden." Then, as an afterthought and at the look on Amy's face, she hastily continued. "But I'm probably only seeing things."

Amy nodded. "Yes, you definitely are!"

With another look at Alex and Jenny, she stood up, making her way over to them.

xxx

Harry pulled her even closer. He didn't know why but it just felt so _right_ to hold her. Even if the music, the place, the situation, her hair- even if everything was just wrong about it, it felt so right. He felt the blood pumping in his veins, the music hammering in his head and the soft fabric of her shirt in his hands. He felt so very alive. They were more hugging than dancing now but even that didn't matter.

A light tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He turned his head, meeting Amy's eyes. He let go of Ginny abruptly. She looked up confused. Amy smiled at him and he smiled back. She offered him her hand which he took, sending Ginny an apologising glance. Ginny stepped back, moving her mouth but Harry couldn't make the words out. He didn't care. Turning towards Amy, he was surprised at how forceful she grabbed his head, pressing her lips to his. Not that he minded much. They separated again but only shortly. She pressed herself so closely against him, that he couldn't help taking a deep breath. She smiled teasingly at him, starting to move against him. They spun around and Harry froze.

His eyes seemed to be glued to Ginny. There was a guy standing close to her. Too close. He was leaning in to her, shouting something into her ear. She shouted something back. Harry couldn't make out a single word but that didn't matter. The guy leant even closer. His hand was on her waist, moving upwards. He was only an inch from kissing her. Harry could clearly see that from his angle. It was the moment he saw red. How could he _dare_ to touch her? How could he even believe he had a chance with her?

Harry was there at her side only an instant later, grabbing him at the shoulder, forcefully turning him around. Alcohol hit his senses. With one practised grasp he griped his collar, pulling him closer to his face. He knew that this _boy_ had no chance against him. That only made him feel stronger. The boy held up his hands. He was shouting something, fear clearly visible in his eyes but Harry was only starting. He felt the blood pumping in his veins, the magic swirling around him. He wouldn't allow him to touch Ginny. No one touched Ginny like that. He would show him what he did to those who dared- he was shaking the boy and suddenly there was somebody pulling and pushing at him and he had to let him go. He growled deeply, his eyes focusing on his new enemies. They were huge blokes, dressed in black. The security. He could take them as well. They were nothing- nothing against him. He took half a step back, easily falling into his battle stance. He could see their eyes move, could see how they sized him up, how their eyes widened, how one of them disappeared, probably afraid, maybe trying to get help. And then suddenly, there was blond hair in his vision and her folded arms and her furious eyes and her livid face. There was Ginny.

She was pushing against him, shouting something at the men and everything went back to normal... or as normal as it could get. She pulled him along and Amy smiled nicely and followed them, pushing him as he tried to look back. Several people moved out of their way, Harry noticed grimly. Better for them. They arrived at a quiet corner, protected from looks by a few masterfully arranged walls but Harry didn't even waste a glance at them.

"How about you just talk about," Amy said, gesturing between the two of them. "that, while I'm visiting the toilet?" She didn't wait for an answer but turned around. Harry didn't even notice. The blood was still rushing in his body, his heart beating fast, the adrenaline urging him to fight.

The moment she left, Ginny was there, poking his chest. "I don't need another one of you!"

"Another one of what?" He asked angrily.

"An overprotective prat! I've got enough of those at home! I'm old enough to do what I want!"

"He was just," Harry paused, gesturing widely. "wrong! He was stupid, he touched you were he shouldn't! He is not allowed to-"

"He is not allowed to? And who can decide that? YOU?" Ginny gasped for breath. "What does it matter to you anyway? You are not my brother, just let it be!"

Harry opened his mouth, ready to retort but closed it again. Yes, what did it matter? It mattered nothing. She was right. She was old enough. He didn't need to _protect_ her, he didn't need to _fight_ for her. She was not _his_- It mattered nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.

Ginny grinned triumphal. "See! I'm right."

Harry kept silent. Ginny's grin lessened. Amy returned after that. She took only one look at them. "This doesn't lead anywhere, does it?"

Harry looked at her, not getting what she was at.

"We should go home." She turned around, Harry and Ginny still standing there. Finally they followed her. After collecting their jackets, they left the building. Outside the cold wind caught up with them, soft snowflakes dancing in the night. It cooled him off even more. Amy was standing a few feet from them, looking into the dark night. She seemed absent-minded.

"Amy? What's up?" He reached out to her shoulder but she pulled away.

"Nothing. Let's just go home."

Harry looked at her confused but he nodded. There was silence. With a sudden urge he told her: "I plan to pick Jenny up tomorrow."

Amy nodded. "Okay." She turned around, hastily walking away from them.

Harry's eyes met Ginny's. He looked at her questioningly but she just turned away as well, following Amy. Harry looked after them, his racing heart finally calming down. He had no idea what the fuck had just happened. He rubbed his face, sighing, taking a deep breath. Finally he hurried after them.


	21. Stepping Backwards vs Stepping Forwards

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Twenty – Stepping Backwards vs. Stepping Forwards**

The moment Harry arrived the whole flat seemed to tense up. Sarah smiled at her flatmate shortly before disappearing into her room. Ginny had gathered her things earlier that morning. She didn't know when Harry would arrive, so she wanted to make sure she was ready. When he did, he handed her a plain bag. She packed her things in silence.

"Alex?" Harry turned towards Amy. "Can I talk with you for a moment please?" She motioned for the door to her room. Harry nodded. They disappeared inside, while Ginny waited in the main room, ready to go. It took them a long time to talk and when they emerged from the room, they both looked very serious. Ginny was about to open her mouth to ask them if everything was okay but she closed it again, feeling it was not her place to do so.

"So..." Amy trailed off, looking at both of them. "I guess this is goodbye."

Ginny nodded, as did Harry solemnly. Amy stepped over to Ginny, hugging her lightly. "Good luck with everything."

"Thanks" She muttered quietly. And then, louder: "Thank you for everything. It was really nice of you to take me in and- and everything"

Amy smiled slightly, even if it looked sadder than anything which only made her look sadder than before. "You're welcome."

Harry took Ginny's bag, motioning her towards the door. They stepped over and out together, as Amy opened the door for them.

Harry and Amy looked at each other for a moment before both nodded. "Goodbye, Alex."

"Goodbye, Amy."

Harry and Ginny walked down the floor. Amy closed the door behind them. They walked in silence until they had left the house far behind them.

It was Ginny who broke the silence. "Is everything okay?"

Harry looked up from where he was going. Ginny frowned. Usually he walked with his head held high. Now he had it bowed. Finally he nodded hard. "Yeah, don't worry."

The next steps were taken in silence as well. As Harry led her further away from Amy's flat and after a while he motioned for her to walk around the next corner. They entered a small alley, which seemed to grow darker the longer one walked.

From the corner of her eyes she watched Harry. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking troubled. Was she getting better at reading him or was he finally letting his guard down around her? He opened his mouth and closed it again. Ginny's frown deepened. What did he want to say but couldn't? She didn't think there was anything he was afraid to say. That was ridiculous. He was probably just thinking of a way to say it... but still-

"I-" He paused, coming to standstill. Ginny turned towards him, looking expectantly at him. "I'm-" He gestured widely, looking anywhere but at her. "About yesterday-" He took a deep breath, running one hand through his hair. "With that guy, I shouldn't have-" He broke off again. Finally he met her gaze head on and said: "I shouldn't have done what I did."

Ginny nodded feeling numb. "I hate people making my decisions for me and I hate people trying to protect me."

"I- you looked uncomfortable." Harry said, trying to explain himself.

"I was."

"He touched you."

"I noticed." She answered dryly.

"He was about to kiss you."

"I know."

"Then why-"

Ginny broke him off, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Because it's _my_ decision and _I_ can decide if I want it or not. You can't decide that for me. It's not your place."

"Yes, but clearly you didn't want to, so-"

"No." Her eyes flashed. "No, even if it was clearly visible, it's my decision and I can deal with it how I please."

"But what could-"

"Don't even dare to ask what I could do. I grew up with enough brothers to know how to take care of myself."

"You weren't able to fight me off."

Ginny froze, staring at him. "Yeah, but in case you haven't noticed random-average guys chatting me up, aren't trained warriors."

With more frequency than she had expected he said: "I'm not."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not a trained warrior."

Ginny frowned. "What are you then?"

He shrugged, his eyes losing their focus. "I don't know, Ginny." And then, barley a whisper, he repeated just to himself: "I don't know."

Silence fell. Desperately she tried to think of something to say that would keep them talking but there was only one thing that came to her mind. With a small sigh, she asked: "What's up with Amy and you?"

He looked at her closely, said nothing and walked on. She hurried after him. With a sudden impulse, she asked: "You broke up, didn't you?"

Harry looked at her surprised before he nodded.

"Are you... are you alright?" She asked softly.

"It's for the best."

"That's not what I asked." Their eyes met and they stopped walking again. They were now standing in the dark, furthest away corner from the street. Harry offered her his hand. She took it feeling confused.

"She cared more about me than I did about her anyway." He mumbled and then as an afterthought added: "It won't happen again." And for once crazy moment Ginny wasn't so sure if he was talking about the night before or if he was talking about meeting girls like Amy, but she had no time to ask or to get her mind around it because the world went black and she couldn't breathe it felt like she was being squeezed through a small pipe. He was side-along-apparating her... without a forewarning _again_.

xxx

He walked in after her and closed the door firmly, putting the bag onto a chair, while Ginny watched him. He had brought her to a Traveller's Inn before she even had the chance to open her mouth. She crossed her arms and waited for him to turn around. Finally he did. Upon seeing her look, he raised an eyebrow.

"What have I told you about side-along-apparition?"

Harry smirked and shrugged.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Give me a warning next time, idiot."

"Stop insulting me." But it didn't sound like he really cared about it. "And anyway, I did."

"You did _not_."

"What did you think we would be doing in that alley? What did you think I wanted with your hand? To hold it?"

Ginny threw her hands up. How did he always manage to make her feel stupid and embarrassed? "You're impossible!"

He grinned lightly, looking smug. "Thanks."

She turned away from him, taking a first real look around. The room was simple but held everything she needed. Of course it would do. Harry followed her gaze.

"So..." He said.

"So..." She repeated.

"I will just leave you alone then."

Disappointment welled up in Ginny. This was it? He would go now again, leaving her here, completely alone? "Maybe- I mean- You could – If you really need to..."

Harry frowned slightly. "Am I supposed to understand you?"

Ginny flushed. "Can't you just stay a while longer?"

"So you can insult me some more?" He asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"No insults." She held up both her hands. "I promise."

He rolled his eyes. "I have something to do."

"What? Maybe I can help."

He shook his head. "Err... no"

"Try me." He still looked unconvinced. "Come on! I'm totally bored otherwise."

"I have to think about something."

Ginny shrugged. "You can think here."

He took a look around and sighed. Ginny made her way over to the bed, slipped out of her shoes and sat down, leaning against the headboard.

"Come on." She patted the spot in front of her. "I don't bite."

Harry smirked. "What would your mother say to that?"

Ginny swallowed, taking a short look down at her hands. "Don't bring my family up."

His smirk faded away and he nodded silently. "It won't happen again."

"Your list of that seems to be growing." She said, smiling tiredly.

He shrugged but stepped over to her, flopping down onto the bed. Ginny's eyes narrowed; silently she grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at him. He caught it and looked at her confused.

"Take your shoes off. I want to sleep in this bed."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't make a fuss."

Ginny glared at him. Hard. And threw another pillow. "Potter, take your shoes off or get away from my bed."

He sighed dramatically but followed her order. She grinned. "And just so you know, my mother would of course point out ways to seduce you."

Harry lay down, turning his head so that he was looking at her. He smirked. "What would she advice you?"

Ginny shrugged, suddenly a bit embarrassed to what this could lead. "Just kidding. She would of course be horrified."

Harry turned his head away, staring up at the ceiling instead.

"So what do you have to think about?" she asked, ending the sudden awkward silence.

"You know, normal people think in silence."

"In case you haven't noticed: I'm not normal. And thinking aloud is better anyway. You come to a conclusion much quicker." She paused. "And I'm curious."

Harry snorted. "You are too nosy for your own good."

"Sorry, I can't help that."

Harry nodded. "Gryffindor trait."

"Curiosity is not a Gryffindor trait." She replied, frowning.

"Of course it is. You should be glad. It's one of the better ones. Not that it is necessarily _good_ but there are far worse."

"Do you know what you really have to do?" Harry looked at her again, raising an eyebrow. "Stop reducing everything about Gryffindor as bad. It's not."

"It is."

"Just because you were taught that it is, doesn't mean it really is." Harry's face grew serious. He mumbled something she didn't catch. "Excuse me?" But he didn't repeat it. "To get back to subject: what do you have to think about?"

Harry rolled his eyes and faced the ceiling once more. "I have to figure something out."

"Great. I can help you with that. It's always easier to figure things out together." He gave her a long look, there was something in his eyes she couldn't place. "What is it?"

"You remind me of someone."

Ginny blinked. "Really? Who?" Harry shook his head. "Hey! You can't just leave me hanging here. You have to tell me now."

"No, I don't."

She stuck out her tongue. "You are evil."

"Yeah, I know." But his voice had lost the playful edge. He sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from her.

Ginny swallowed. "I don't really think you are evil, you know that right?"

But he didn't turn around or tell her that he was only joking. "You were right earlier. I am a trained warrior."

"Harry..."

But he just shook his head. "You said so yourself."

"Yes, but I was joking." She said desperately trying to get out of this serious conversation, even if she knew that she hadn't been joking.

"You weren't. It's okay." He started to put his boot back on. Ginny bit her lip. He couldn't go around thinking like that. She crawled to the end of the bed and stood up, standing right in front of him. When he didn't stop, she poked him in the head. He looked up, his face set in a hard, cold mask. Ginny swallowed.

"You. Are. Not. Evil." With each word she poked him in the head again, staring intensely at him.

"Stop kidding yourself Ginny. It's alright. It's true after all."

Ginny growled. "We are so going to talk about this now, Potter."

"Is that a threat?"

"If it needs to be." She held his gaze. "You are not evil." He opened his mouth. "Shut it, I'm not finished." Harry rolled his eyes. "Maybe there is a part of you that is evil, that is cruel, that is whatever." She threw her hands up. "And maybe this part is a trained warrior."

Harry nodded. "So we agree." He stood up, now taller than her again. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, unconsciously taking the posture her mother used to get a point across.

"But Harry that is not you, that is not everything about you." He shook his head, trying to step away from her. She didn't let him. There had to be a way to convince him. "If you were really truly only evil, I would be six feet under now, rotting away." He stopped, staring at her, before looking away. "Or I would have died that day in Hogsmeade, crashing to the ground. I would be dead for some time now. So would be Madame Pomfrey's children. So would Damy." Harry sat back down on the bed, looking at the ground. "You just have to belie-"

"You reminded me of myself just then." He interrupted her. Ginny shut her mouth. "You don't know how many times I brought the argument that figuring things out together is easier."

Ginny knew what that meant. She sighed silently. The other subject was closed now. He wouldn't talk about it with her. "So what do you need to figure out?"

"You should sit down again. This might take a while." Ginny listened and returned to her former position at the headboard. He slipped out of his boots as well, lying down again. Ginny couldn't help the small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "I am looking for an object, protected by a person but I have no idea what this object is. I have to find it... and destroy it."

"Why do you look for something like that?" she asked, frowning. It sounded like he didn't have the faintest idea what he was looking for.

He paused, obviously thinking something over. "You remember the talk we had about revenge?"

"Sure."

"That's the revenge."

"Finding some object and... err... destroying it?"

"There's more than one."

She snorted. "That sounds like some crazy and _great_ revenge."

"It's the perfect revenge."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Yeah, I can't really tell. I had no insight into a dark lord's minds lately."

Harry chuckled. Ginny sighed silently. It seemed like he could at last ignore what happened before. She grinned at him.

"So... those objects make him immortal?" She asked innocently. Harry froze and his eyes narrowed. "You know, even if you don't think so, I pay attention when you are talking."

Harry sighed. "Very Slytherin of you, Weasley."

"That's supposed to be a compliment right?"

"It's not supposed to be one, it _is_ one."

"Then, I guess..." She paused. "Thank you." Then she grimaced. "I can't believe I just thanked you because you told me I behave like a Slytherin."

Harry's mouth twitched. "So... how did you figure it out?"

"You just said, you are looking for several objects and that it is your revenge. Do you remember the time you," She grimaced again. "Found me crying?"

"Mhmm..."

"You said you were planning to take his immortality." She paused. "So I just combined that aaand voila: objects that keep him immortal."

Harry nodded. "They are called Horcruxes."

"Never heard of that."

"It's not something they teach at school."

"What? I always thought that was what History of Magic was for. They hired this super boring teacher who talked about history most of the time but in some small sentences, hidden very deeply there were those dark things and everyone who managed to stay awake would make a fine dark lord one day." She replied sarcastically and then as an afterthought: "Damn! Why did I even try to stay awake then?"

Harry laughed. Ginny grinned happily. She liked to see him like this. She wished he would laugh more often.

"You are pretty funny, you know that right?"

Her grin widened and she puffed herself up importantly, trying to remember exactly how Percy always did that. "So I've been told."

Harry laughed harder and she couldn't help but dissolve into giggles. When she calmed down, she plunked down onto the bed beside him, they came came to rest side by side. Together they stared at the ceiling.

"So... any great ideas that could help me?" Harry asked her.

"Who do you think could have a Horcrux?"

Harry frowned, turning slightly to look at her. "What does it matter?"

She shrugged. "Don't know, maybe it helps."

"I thought about Bella." He said after a while.

Ginny frowned, lost in thoughts. "Jewellery?"

"Why jewellery?"

"She is a woman, isn't she?" Ginny asked, staring back at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

She rolled her eyes. "If she has a Horcrux, she probably has it with her all the time, right?"

"Of course."

"What would be better than jewellery?"

Harry snorted. "Bella doesn't wear jewellery."

"Maybe it's something small and simple that doesn't catch your eyes." She tried to convince him.

"Father's Horcruxes aren't something small and simple." He said at once.

She swallowed, noticing how he addressed You-Know-Who again. "How should I know about that?" She glared at him. He sighed and grabbed his collar, opening the first button. "What are you doing?" She sat up abruptly.

He glared at her darkly and muttered sarcastically: "Getting undressed of course."

"Prat."

Harry's eyebrow shot up and with a smirk he told her: "Don't forget your promise, Weasley."

She stuck out her tongue. "I can't help it, if you say things like that."

"You insult guys that tell you they are getting undressed." She glared at him. "Interesting." He opened another button and fumbled for a second before pulling something out. "Look for yourself: not small and simple."

Ginny gaped at him and the locket around his neck. She leant forward, taking a closer look at it. He was right. One wouldn't describe it as simple. It was a locket of heavy gold with a serpentine S in glittery green stone inlay on the front. Slowly she reached for it, brushing against it lightly. Harry raised his head and supported it with his elbow, watching her attentively.

"It's..." She bit her lip, trying to come up with a word that fitted.

"Yeah, I know." He whispered.

She touched it again, running her fingers over it before closing her hand around it. "And a bit uuh... creepy."

Harry looked at her confused. "Why do you think so?"

She took hold of his hand and moved it towards the locket. When he grabbed it as well, she intertwined their fingers, so that they were both holding onto it. For a moment nothing happened before- "There! Did you feel that?"

He blinked. "Yes..."

"It's like its alive or something."

"Hmm..." He let go of her hand, letting the locket come to rest against his chest again. Ginny continued to hold it leaning towards him.

"Why are you wearing it?" she asked, not taking her eyes of the locket.

"It would look suspicious if I stopped."

Ginny nodded absent-minded.

His fingers brushed her hand. "You are really fascinated by it, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you think that's wrong?"

Harry shook his head softly. "No, not in the slightest."

She looked up and met his eyes. When had she come so close? "Don't tell anyone but..." She bit her lip. "Dark magic is kind of _cool_. You know those forbidden, dark things..." She trailed off. The corners of his mouth twitched.

"You don't have to tell _me_ that."

Ginny blinked and looked down at their hands. Only then did she notice that he had started to caress her hand. She let go of the locket, which dropped onto his chest and slid down onto the bed. Her hand was now lying on his chest, covered by his own hand, still stroking it.

"Err..." escaped her mouth, staring at their hands. He stopped abruptly and pulled his hand back. She did the same and looked anywhere but at him. "So... does she wear a locket like this?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Does Lestrange wear a locket like this?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no. I don't think another Horcrux is a locket."

"Hmm..." Ginny's eyes drifted away and back towards him. "What about a ring?" She motioned towards his.

Harry lifted his hand and took a look at it. "No, Bella doesn't have a ring like mine. She only wears-"His eyes shot open. "Evra, you are a genius!" He sat up.

"Thank you... but... Evra?" Ginny frowned at him.

Harry grabbed one of his boots, putting it on.

Ginny watched him, stating dryly: "Harry you called me Evra."

He paused, looking over his shoulder at her. He smirked. "You don't like it?"

"My name is Ginny." She said confuse and unease building up inside of her. Was there another girl she should know about?

"Yes, I know." Hastily he pulled his other boot on and stood up.

"Am I supposed to understand you?" she asked, repeating his question from earlier. He turned around, facing her. "Why did you call me that?"

"I couldn't sleep." He finally said as if that would explain everything.

She blinked. "This doesn't explain a thing." She swallowed. "You know if it is another name of some girl you can just tell me, you know."

Harry stared at her. "It's not like that." He ran his hand through his hair, taking a breath. Was he nervous? She furrowed her brows. "Look: I couldn't sleep and thought about what I should call you because Jenny is kind of stupid and if a wizard or witch overhears me while I call you Ginny they might make the connection and Ginevra sounds... _wrong_? So I thought Evra for Gin_evra._"

Ginny stared at him, frowning deeply. "I hate it." She finally said, crossing her arms. "And I hate Jenny but you could have guessed that. And Ginevra is really wrong. My father calls me that. Or my mother when she is angry. But you won't." She glared at him. He rolled his eyes but nodded. "Just call me Ginny for Merlin's sake."

"But what if-"

"Really... wizards? Why would they think of _me_? You fucking killed me in case you've forgotten. They won't mistake random girls-" She pointed at her hair. "Who don't even look like Ginny Weasley for me. You on the other hand should stop looking like yourself if you are _so concerned_ about someone recognising us." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she stared at him.

His eyes hardened and his face grew expressionless again. Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth, ready to make a comment about it but he beat her to it. "I'm leaving."

Her fury increased but before she could say something about it, he had opened the door and closed it behind him. Silently fuming she collapsed back onto the bed. Idiot boy.

xxx

Idiot girl. He thought, marching down the corridors of Riddle Manor. She just- He glared at a Death Eater walking by who flinched away. She just had this way that made him calm one second and made him explode the next. In one moment she seemed to perfectly understand him, the next he thought she didn't know a thing. He didn't know how she could make him feel so comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. Sometimes she said such stupid things that he couldn't help thinking of her as a naive little girl. But then, only a sentence later she said something grown-up, something like she _knew_. But she didn't. Those were probably just lucky hits because whenever he tried to _help_ her, she just exploded right into his face. If she knew, she wouldn't. But she did.

Him calling her Evra was just one example. Why was it that somewhere deep down inside of him, her reacting like this stung him even if it was only a tiny bit? Why the hell couldn't she just let him call her that? It was not like he wanted to change her damn name. It was to keep her safe because he would be so screwed if someone found out. She didn't only risk her own life, she risked his. If it was only her own, she could do whatever the hell she pleased. She could walk out, telling everyone who she was and then she would see where it led her. But it was not. And he had to keep her safe... he had to keep her safe not only because for his own sake but because she was a little girl, an innocent. Harry gritted his teeth. This would be so much easier if he hadn't this damn feeling towards children. Not that he ever regretted saving one but at some points she really brought him close.

But he was using her as well. Of course he had known that she would be useful. He ignored the little voice inside his head telling him differently. She helped him to get revenge. It was nothing more. As long it was all about revenge, he could keep her around. Later- that didn't matter anyway. There was revenge, nothing else. Voldemort had taken care of that after all. He would never have a normal life. He swallowed, trying to will the blazing anger aside. He couldn't explode on this now, not _here_.

And really- thinking about her while lying awake meant nothing. He just did that because what he should have been thinking about – Horcruxes of course – hadn't brought him forward. He had been too caught up in everything really important, so he had thought about her and her stupid name and ways to keep her safe. It did matter a bit after all... he had to keep her and what he had done a secret. But that was over now. He had a new clue, he could find out all about that so he didn't need to waste his time with stupid names any longer.

Neither did dreaming about her mean a thing. Or their stupid, stupid dance that he just couldn't get out of his mind. Or attacking that silly guy at the Destiny's. Amy was just _wrong_. She didn't understand. Of course not, how could she? She had no idea what was going on anyway. Ginny had just ruined things with Amy. Not that he cared too much about it. It had been a nice time, Amy had taken his mind of things but she had started to become too used to it anyway. She had become too clingy. So he hadn't argued that much about 'his feelings for Jenny'. But he didn't _care_ for Ginny. Even if Amy pointed it out several times and that it was okay because they may be cousins but it was not forbidden.

Ginny just made him feel... mushy inside. Harry shuddered. This was so wrong anyway. When she was there he just forgot- no, he didn't forget about his training but somehow it didn't really matter that much. A few months ago he would have never thought lying down with another person present than Voldemort to be possible. Of course there had been Hogwarts – but he had warded off his bed as much as possible and tried to only sleep when they were sleeping... but with Ginny- it wasn't so important then to watch his back, to keep standing all the time, ready to fight if necessary, to _not_ focus on only one thing... and this was terrible. In times like these he couldn't go around not paying attention. He had to be sure that no one was following them, that no one tracked him or her, that no one overheard them talking, he had to make sure he was ready to fight every bloody second. And that didn't only apply for times like these. It was _always_ a horrible thing to lose concentration.

And how he acted around her wasn't like him anyway. He never behaved like that. Why was it that whenever he didn't watch his hands they ended up touching hers? Side-along-apparition while holding hands- _really_? Luckily she wasn't a Slytherin or she would have noticed that he could have just taken her arm instead or that she could have held onto his arm. And brushing her hand while he allowed her to touch his father's Horcrux? This was quite surely a sign that he was slowly going insane... and what did she think of him? What did she think he was doing?

He shook his head slightly. Why was he even thinking about what she might think about him? It didn't matter. Not in the slightest. He would just stop doing these things, behaving like that. He would focus more on everything else and not on her. He would just sort out this mess with the next Horcrux and avoid her for the next few days – luckily he had put some money in her bag, so that she would be able to survive if she wasn't caught in some attack – and then everything would be as normal as it could be in this situation.

xxx

While he had sat down for dinner that evening – it was only Bella present because Lucius and Voldemort were going over some plans – he had taken a short look at the Black's family ring. Of course she wore it. As long as Harry could remember she had worn it. This was a good sign but it didn't have to mean anything. But the ring _could_ be a Horcrux, not only because she always wore it but it meant something to Voldemort. The Black family was after all one family that had supported him from the start.

Harry had leisurely leant back, taunting Bella through dinner. Of course she joined in, bragging and boasting that she was the best dueller, that she was the most loyal follower, that the Dark Lord favoured her the most. He had contradicted her, telling her that he could prove that he was, whereas she could not... and then he had shown her the locket. It was a risky move but she was there, holding up her hand and he had_ known_. He had called it a draw but she had just smirked, telling him that there was no such thing for her.

When he had finally been able to leave, he had done so at once, retiring to his rooms. He had watched the memory over and over again in his pensieve. Not because he wanted to enjoy the satisfaction of tricking her into showing off but because to watch the ring from every angle. Now he only had to find a way to fake it.

A week later with only a few hours of sleep, not seeing Ginny at all and pretending to be training while in reality he read, brew potions and practised illusions, Harry managed it. If one took a look at the ring that had once been very normal, it looked like the original Black ring. It would even be able to function like the original ring, meaning Bella could send emergency calls with it and they would arrive. It was keyed into the wards, so they wouldn't react and detect it as something foreign. It was everything but a Horcrux. In short it was perfect. But there was a part of Harry that was really, really scared of the moment Voldemort might see it for the first time. Would he know?

After his conversation with Ginny, he had started to wear the locket as little as possible because something had indeed moved inside of it... even if it had never done that before. At least Harry had never noticed that and it was resting against his skin for Merlin's sake. Harry wouldn't put it past the dark, ancient magic to recognise who touched it. What the intentions towards and the relationship with its owner were. He had never worried about that. He didn't have to. But now that things were different, that they had changed... what could a Horcrux do to him? What would Voldemort know about it? Would he know if something happened to it? Would he know who touched it? Would he somehow feel it if something changed? Would he know that Harry wasn't as loyal anymore?

The first time he had seen Voldemort after the incident with Ginny, he had nearly held his breath. But nothing had happened. He hadn't noticed that Voldemort was suddenly more interested in where he went or that there were Death Eaters following him around... nothing had changed and so he had concluded that at last Voldemort didn't know what happened to his Horcruxes. But that didn't mean he couldn't sense them when they were near or that he knew if something happened to them. They contained part of his soul after all. But the only thing he could do about that was reading as much books as he could about them – there were several in their library of course – and hope that that wasn't the case. He hadn't found a clue about that in any books yet but he knew that this could mean both things. There was only one thing left then: to try it, to exchange the real ring with the fake one and if Voldemort noticed, Harry had to play it cool... no one would suspect him first, right?

That was where he was now: inside the small cottage that belonged to Bellatrix which was located in Cornwall. He hadn't been here often; he was even quite sure that he had been here only once. It had been after Rodolphus' funeral. He had visited the grave outside and been inside the house shortly, trying to sneak out undetected again. Bella had caught him. She had sat at the very kitchen table he was now staring at. When she had seen him, she had brought him back to the Manor instantly. They had never wanted him to be there but he had managed to travel there by floo. He had wanted to say goodbye to Rodolphus. They hadn't even allowed him to attend the burial after all.

For a second his eyes wandered towards one of the windows, searching for the gravestone. He couldn't make it out of course. It was pitch-black outside. Harry shook his head, trying to focus on why he was there, nothing else. He sneaked to the next door, silently opening it. It felt wrong being there, doing this. He had repeated it already several times in his head: this was about revenge. This was not about Bella. It wouldn't hurt her. It wasn't wrong to go behind their backs. It wasn't wrong to do this.

Finally he found the bedroom, silently entering and closing the door behind him. He could make out Bella's form, lying in her bed. He made his way over to her, nearly tripping over her clothes lying around. When he arrived by her side he watched the parts of her face he could make out. He swallowed several times, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat. He reached out slowly, pulling the sheets back. She mumbled something and turned around. Cursing silently he tried to make out her hands. He couldn't. His thoughts raced. He could light his wand. She _could_ wake. He could use a body-bind on her. She _would_ wake. He could try finding her hands in the dark. He nearly snorted at what she would do, waking up, finding someone groping around. That would go over really well.

Silently he lighted his wand. She moved in the bed, suddenly sitting up, suddenly standing, her wand pointing at him, the first curse emerging from it. He ducked to the side and put out the light of his wand. He fired a stunner into her direction but it seemed to connect with something else. A loud crash sounded in the room. Harry threw up a shield and not a second too late. Another curse met it, dissolving into nothing.

"Bella, it's me."

The lights suddenly went on. He forced himself not to blink at the sudden bright light and concentrated on his shield instead.

"Harry?"

When he saw her lowering her wand, he let his shield disappear.

"What are you doing here?" While she took a few steps towards him, he discreetly raised his wand. "In the middle of the night? Sneaking around? Has something happened? Is it the Dark Lord? Should I come-" A quick freezing charm and a levitating charm later, she lay in her bed, staring up at him, not able to move more than her eyes. They were widened, silently asking him what was going on, the dark assumption that he was an impostor in them. He looked away from her face, reaching over to her hand. He slipped the ring off and pocketed it, while putting on the fake one.

Her eyes were even wider when he met them again. He only looked at her for a moment. "I know the truth now." He could see in her eyes how she tried to struggle free from his spell. She couldn't.

He raised his wand again, pointing it at her. He concentrated. Her eyes rolled around in panic, trying to beg him to see reason. He didn't. He thought of his younger self, begging, screaming, in _pain_. The anger came back and how she looked mattered nothing any longer. "Oblivate!" The spell hit her, her eyes cleared. With an expressionless voice he told her what she remembered and that she would go back to sleep now. Then he cancelled the spells, turned around and left, without looking back once.

xxx

AN: First things first: Thanks a lot for agreeing to be my new beta readers: Running River and lord sangreal.

Furthermore I want to call your attention to my profile because there you can find the writing status of this fanfiction now. If you are wondering how much I've worked on the next chapter already, you can find out there. I hope I manage to update it regularly.

And: I wrote a short oneshot (which has nothing to do with TL). It's titled "Why James and not Severus?". Obviously it deals with Lily's choice and gives a possible answer to that question. If you are interested... let me know what you think.


	22. Trying To Come To Terms With It

**Disclaimer:**

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Twenty-One – Trying To Come To Terms With It**

Harry sighed silently, running a hand through his light brown hair before knocking. He listened closely, trying to hear her footsteps. He couldn't. He frowned. Wasn't she there? He raised his hand, knocking again. His heartbeat increased. Had something happened to her? Maybe he should have visited sooner- the door was opened a crack and her soft brown eyes looked up at him. They narrowed in suspicion. He hummed approvingly.

"Yes?" she asked him, closing the door a bit more, so that he was only able to see one of her eyes.

He didn't say anything but pressed his hand against the door softly. It didn't open further. It looked like she had put her weight against it. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. She was good, doing better than he had expected.

"Okay enough of that. Let me in, Ginny."

She slammed the door in his face. He blinked, knocking again.

"Who are you?" She asked through the door.

"It's me: Harry."

Something was rustling inside the room, before she ordered: "Tell me something only you know."

"_Ask_ me something only I know then."

"No."

He rolled his eyes, thinking of what to tell her. For a second he smirked but then he remembered her reaction and he stopped. He swallowed. Should he? Shouldn't he? He didn't want to pick up where they had left the last time and he didn't want to get in that argument again but what should he say then? Here in the corridor where someone might hear? "Come on _Evra_-"

She opened the door abruptly, glaring at him. "Don't call me that."

Harry shrugged while stepping inside. "It worked, didn't it?"

She crossed her arms but stepped aside. He closed the door and leant against it. His eyes never left her form. When she neither said anything nor moved, he crossed his arms as well.

He watched her eyes darkening before she said: "Long time no seen, Potter."

He still had to remind himself that she was talking to _him _when she said 'Potter'. "Missed me?" He asked sarcastically.

Ginny shook her head. "You could have told me you planned not to show up."

Harry shrugged. "I had something to do."

He watched as she looked at him, tracing every inch of his face with her eyes. "You look stupid." She finally decided. Harry lifted one of his eyebrows. He knew he looked very different from usual but that was the point. He had charmed his face to look like he had a three-day stubble and put on some glasses. His eyes were matching his brown coloured hair and as he looked at her longer he realised with a jolt that he had matched them to hers. He felt like groaning. Perfect.

When she smirked, he thought that she had noticed and would comment but she didn't. "But you followed my advice." He raised his eyebrow again. Her smirk widened. "You changed your appearance."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't do that because of you."

She snorted. "You did, just admit it."

"I did not, Weasley. I am capable of creating illusions and charming my hair different just fine." Upon seeing the way she looked at him, he added: "And I know when to use them as well."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah... and why didn't you do it sooner then? _Before_ I said something?"

"Yes, you are right, this would have been a great help with Amy. Yes, it's really me. I can change my appearance. I'm a wizard you know?" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

She didn't say anything about it anymore and Harry knew that he had won this round... of course. "So... what have you been up to while I have been alone here, not knowing a thing?"

He ignored her question. "I forgot this the last time." He reached down, pushing up his trousers and unclasping the wand holster on his leg. When she saw what he was doing, she started smiling. He pulled out the wand and threw the holster at her. She caught it with ease. Of course, she was a chaser after all. "Put it on; probably better on your arm." He pulled his jacket and pullover up, showing her his own. She nodded, squeezed the holster between her legs and rolled up her sleeves. She then tried to attach it to her left arm. Harry frowned. "Aren't you right-handed?"

Ginny looked up. "Yes, I am but why-"

"Then you have to attach it to your right arm."

Ginny frowned. "How will I get the wand out then?"

"By flicking your wrist of course."

"If you say so." She changed the arm she tried to attach it to which had her struggling even more. She grunted before looking up, meeting his eyes. "Help?"

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped over to her, taking the holster from her hands. He ignored the way his hands tingled where he touched her arm and showed her where to fasten the holster. He then reached over to the chair where he had put the wand and gave it to her.

"Take care that no one is watching you perform magic."

It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes, while she ran her fingers over the wand. Harry took a few steps back. Not because he thought she might do something to him but he had sworn himself to keep his distance. "Of course I will." She pointed it towards one of her shirts, softly mumbling "Wingardium Leviosa". It rose into the air. A wide grin formed on her face and she let the shirt fall down. Quickly she stepped over to him, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you!" For a second Harry had the urge to pull her closer, to run his hands down her back- he stepped back, away from her. She let her arms fall down, frowning. She then took a step back as well, biting her lip. Harry watched as she clenched her wand tighter before she put it into the holster without looking up at him. She flicked her wrist a few times, before the wand appeared in her hands. She put it back and tried again. It appeared instantly. She nodded slightly and put it away again. Then she looked up, meeting his gaze.

"What have you been up to then?" She asked, repeating the question from earlier, while plunking down on the bed. It looked like she just wanted to ignore what happened. Feeling relieved, he nearly sighed.

"I stole the Horcrux. I thought that would be obvious." He said, while returning to the door. He leant against the wall next to it.

She ignored his sarcasm, her eyes brightening. "You got it then? And it's really one?"

Harry nodded. She smiled. He pulled out the long chain he had fastened it on. So far no one had said anything to him and he hadn't noticed an emergency meeting either. Bella was behaving like she always was and it didn't seem like Voldemort had punished her for anything recently.

With a swift motion he threw the chain at her. She nearly fell of the bed trying to catch it but she did. She ran her fingers over it, turning it around in her hands. "Giving me a ring already?" She looked up and smirked. Harry looked away. Ginny didn't elaborate her point. Instead she said: "No jewellery, huh?"

"It's not jewellery. It's a family heirloom."

"Nevertheless it's jewellery."

Harry snorted but said nothing. Jewellery... really... But there was something else he wanted after all. He let her watch the ring in silence for a few more minutes. "Fascinated with this one as well?"

She looked up startled, a blush creeping up her face. Silently she held the chain up for him to take. He didn't. She frowned.

"I thought about something..." He paused, watching how her expression changed to one of confusion. "How about you keep it for a while?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "What?"

He didn't repeat his suggestion but waited for her shock to wear off.

"But... but why?"

Damn it! He had hoped she wouldn't get suspicious. He tried not to let it show. "It needs to be protected."

Her frown reappeared. "I thought you wanted to destroy them."

"I do."

Ginny rolled her eyes, before glaring at him. "You know your obvious answers are really _annoying_."

Harry was amused. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch but kept himself from smiling. He just had to go back to his usual self and it would be okay. "You didn't ask anything I could have answered." She huffed. But it was just so much fun to rile her up... and she was nearly as good at rising to the bait as Bella.

"Explain." She ordered, motioning towards the ring. When had she come to the conclusion that she had to order him around to get what she wanted?

"There are witches stating things," She glared at him even harder. "thinking that everyone can see the questions they have-" She threw the chain at him. He caught it with ease.

"That's not what I meant, git."

He raised his eyebrow. "Back to insulting?"

She crossed her arms and huffed again. "Fine, don't explain it then. It's not me who wants to protect it."

Harry had to leave it to her: she was getting better at the Slytherin games. It was probably better if he came around. "I exchanged the real Horcrux with a fake one. As you said, I want to destroy it but I'm not sure yet if fath- I mean Voldemort would notice. I can't risk that yet. But I can't risk anyone finding it either. I don't want to search for it again, which leaves only one possibility: I need to protect it. But I'm wearing one already and something I shouldn't. I don't want them to get suspicious about the amount of magic coming from me. So, I thought you could wear it."

She sighed. "This explains it." She paused, biting her lip. "But I don't want to wear it."

"Then don't. Just put it in the bedside table and keep an eye on it."

She bit her lip again. He tried not to look but couldn't help himself. He remembered the few times he could have just crossed the space between them to kiss her. When everything had been nothing more than a game-

She wriggled a bit on the bed, her hands playing with the hem of the blanket. Good thing he had remained standing and hadn't sat down beside her where he would have just to lean in- He shook his head. Where was this coming from? He gritted his teeth. He should have stayed away another week.

"I don't want to be alone with it." She finally said, bringing him back to their original topic. He frowned. "It's just... they way it feels, it's..." But she trailed off. "What if _he_ knows?"

"He doesn't." He said, noticing how that calmed her down somewhat.

She looked up at him, unease clearly visible in her eyes. "What if it _does_ something to me?"

He could clearly picture it. The way she lay in this very bed, the blankets wrapped tightly around her, the moonlight illuminating her form like it had at Riddle Manor, her even breathing, the ring glowing, her waking up, the urge to wear it, putting it on- he swallowed. What if it hurt her? What if it possessed her? He could never make her wear it. He took a breath and tried to calm down. It wouldn't. It couldn't. He didn't have to worry. Why the hell was he worrying? Who was he kidding? He should have stayed away at least two more weeks.

He heard himself ask: "What happened to 'I can take care of myself?'", knowing it would get to her. It did. Something in her eyes changed. The vulnerability was gone, replaced with a fire that caught him. Her eyes flashed as she stood up, stalking towards him. He leant harder against the wall. She grabbed the chain and pulled it over her head, not breaking eye contact once. She lifted her chin up stubbornly. "I want something in return."

Harry blinked. It was the last he had expected her to say. He nodded. He could deal with that later but first he desperately needed to get away from her.

And then she smiled the way she had smiled the first time he had kissed her but her eyes shone even more intensely. "And thank you for trusting me."

Harry nearly gaped at her, trying to think of something to say. She was too close and her eyes shone too brightly. And that smile- "Are you hungry?"

Her cheerfulness lessened. She looked confused. "What are you getting at?"

"I could start with getting you something to eat."

She nodded and he left without another word. When he closed the door behind him, he wanted to hit something. Hard. He felt stupid, really, really stupid. Why did she get to him the way she did? He sighed, running a hand through his hair, while walking down the floor. He had just given her some power of him without even thinking twice about it. He had thought about destroying it and the possible consequences. He had thought about wearing it himself and someone seeing it – he already wore the locket and the amulet protecting his mind around his neck after all and then he had thought about her wearing it. It had sounded perfect in his mind: he wouldn't have the problem of keeping it safe but it would be. It wouldn't go missing suddenly and she had been fascinated by the locket... it would be easy to convince her but- damn it! He hadn't thought about the possibility that it looked like he trusted her. He had to trust her somehow because he hadn't even thought about it. He would have never given that bloody thing to Draco... and he trusted Draco within some boundaries. He had made himself dependent on her... without even realising it, what made it even worse. It seemed like he really had to think about his _feelings_ the next possibility he had which would probably end up being in his bed, lying awake tonight. He rubbed his eyes under the glasses wearyingly. So much about his promise _not _to think about her ever again.

xxx

A few minutes later Harry stood in front of a small shop, silently pondering if he should buy her something cold inside or get her something warm from one of the snack bars. He decided to get her something to drink first and decide later on the food. He entered the shop, taking a look at the drinks available.

"Excuse me, Sir, could you let me pass, please?" asked Damien, not recognising him at all.

Harry nearly gaped at him, not moving an inch. Harry couldn't decide what Damien looked like. On one hand he looked better than the last time Harry had seen him because his eyes weren't as red but on the other hand he looked tired and totally worn out. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush in some time. The usual spark in his eyes was missing too.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Damien. Harry shook his head and stepped aside. Damien passed him and disappeared further down into the shop. For a moment Harry thought about following him. He couldn't. He wouldn't know who he was and he had to explain it and prove it and someone would be nearby and- but his legs were already moving and in no time he had caught up with him. Damien looked up confused when he came to stand in front of him.

"Hi Damy." Damien's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, suspicion all over his face. Before his brother could ask, he added: "It's me, Harry."

"Why do you look like this?"

Harry pursed his lips. "You are far too trusting." Even Ginny had been suspicious after all.

Damy grinned. "Okay, it is really you."

Harry rolled his eyes and leant in towards him. "Where is your guard?"

"Outside the shop waiting. How did you guess-"

"As if they would let you walk around alone. What are you doing here?" asked Harry. He had an idea... but he had to be very quick about it.

"I could ask you the same question you know. And looking like that-"

"Look, I haven't got time for this. Do you think you could disappear with me for a few minutes?" Harry asked impatiently, taking a look around. No one was watching them.

"What...? Why?"

"There is probably someone who would like to see you as well."

For a moment the confusion on Damien's face grew, before it cleared away. "You mean Ginny-"

"Sshh." Harry motioned for him to be quiet. "How about it?"

Damien nodded eagerly. Harry took another look around but there was no one. With a quick move he grabbed Damien's hand and disapparated with him. They appeared in the small alley before the inn. On landing Damien stumbled around. "You could have warned me!" Harry smirked. Why should he warn them? They just didn't pay enough attention or they would now what he was about to do.

"Okay, come on." He led Damien into the inn and down the corridors towards Ginny's room. He knocked lightly at the door, thinking that they should agree on a special knocking to keep her safer. She opened the door a crack and upon seeing him, she opened it wider and turned around. He entered, motioning Damien to follow him.

"Wow you were fast. What did you get me?"

"A dumb idiot, I thought he would do for a start as well, you know."

"Great, you finally see yourself-" She trailed off, finally spotting Damien. A wide grin spread on her face and she flung herself at the younger boy. Damien stumbled backwards but laughed and hugged her. Harry stepped back, closing the door before he watched them silently.

"I can't believe you are here! _What_ are you doing here? How are you? How long can you stay? Did Harry plan-"

Damien held up his hands. "Easy there, Ginny. I can't answer all that at the same time." He paused. "How do you look anyway? What happened to your hair?"

"Harder to spot." She waved her hand, signalling that it wasn't worth talking about. "You..." She looked him up and down. "You look terrible."

"...thanks Ginny."

"What _happened_ to you?"

Damien stopped smiling. Nervously he ran his hand through his hair, looking from Harry to Ginny and back again. "I- you-" He took a deep breath. "How are you?"

"Damien, what's up?" Ginny asked, taking him by the shoulders.

He still avoided her eyes. "Is he treating you alright?" Damien nodded towards Harry, who glared at him in return.

"Damien, just tell me."

"Ginny, look: I haven't got much time. Can you just tell me how you are and if everything is as okay as it can be?"

"I- yes it is but there is something wrong with _you_."

Damien shook his head. "I can't stay that long- they will search for me."

Ginny bit her lip. "Is there a way we can meet again? Soon? With more time?"

"I would love that Ginny." A smile found its way on his face. Damien turned towards Harry. "Is _here _far from the shop?"

Harry shook his head. "It's just across the street."

"Then I can come." Damien looked at Ginny again. "How about tomorrow? In the afternoon? Three or something? I can't promise I'll be there but I'll try-"

"And how do you plan to come here?" interrupted Harry. He didn't like this. Of course he wanted to know what was wrong with his brother but he could imagine what it was. "It's too dangerous for you to just walk down the street-"

"Harry, it's okay. Hermione lives nearby. I'll tell Mum and Dad that I'm with her and then I'll take the invisible cloak and walk here."

Harry frowned. "I don't like this anyway." He met Ginny's glare when he looked into her direction.

"You owe me and I want this." She said.

He crossed his arms. "It's too dangerous."

"Oh come on, Harry, I've got the pendent if something goes wrong."

They both looked at him pleadingly. He looked away, not used to the both of them trying their puppy-eyes on him. Finally he sighed. "Okay, okay." He surrendered. "But be careful... and don't say I didn't warn you." They both grinned at him widely. "And you should get back Damien. Should I bring you-"

"No, if it's really just across the street I'll find back on my own... and it will be less suspicious if I show up alone anyway."

Harry nodded approvingly at him. "You have an excuse for missing?"

"Not yet." Hastily Damien added: "But I'll think of something while going. Believe me; if there is something I can do, it is coming up with excuses."

Harry watched as Damien hugged Ginny before the younger boy stepped over to him, hugging him as well. "Take care, both of you." He whispered before leaving the room.

Harry and Ginny looked at the closed door for a few minutes before speaking. "You met him by chance?" She asked him.

Harry nodded. "I thought you would like to see him."

"I did." She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you."

"You are-" He swallowed, not used to this. "You are welcome." He paused. "I probably won't show up tomorrow." For a moment he wasn't sure if he just wanted to give them some privacy or if he wanted to stay away from her or if he wanted to avoid his father finding out.

Ginny frowned. "You can come if you want to, you know that, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I wasn't asking for permission."

She shrugged. "I know... just saying. When do you think, you'll show up the next time then?"

"Seriously?" She nodded. "I can't really tell, Ginny. It's not like I plan visiting you. I try to get away as much as possible" which was a lie of course. "but I have to be careful or they might get suspicious where I am all the time."

"Okay..." Was there something like disappointment in her voice? He shook his head, looking around the room, not knowing what to say. "Should I try to get you something to eat again?" He finally asked.

Her eyes turned mischievous and somewhere along his stomach he felt a strange sensation. "Are you sure you are capable of that?"

xxx

Ginny took a look down the corridor but there was no one there. She closed the door firmly and flicked her wrist, bringing out her new wand. It still felt strange in her hands, like something that shouldn't really be there, like she was somehow betraying her real wand. She shook her head and casted some silencing spells.

"What are you doing?" asked Damien so shrilly behind her that her concentration broke off. "You can't use magic!"

"The wand hasn't got the trace on it." She waved it again, muttering the indication under her breath.

"What? But that's illegal!"

A smile formed on her face. "Tell your brother that the next time you see him."

She turned around and saw the frown on his face. "Why should I-?"

"Doesn't matter." She waved her hand dismissively. "What really matters is what happened?"

Damien sighed, sitting down on the chair in the corner. "Straight to the point, huh?"

"You know me... and I'm dying here without information about _anything_."

Damien flinched. "Don't."

She sat down on the bed, facing him. "Excuse me?"

"Don't say you are dying... it's-" He grimaced, waving his hands around. "It's not right with everything going on."

"What is going on?" She asked again, irritated. There was something very wrong with Damien. She hadn't seen him like this before. The last term at Hogwarts had put a strain on him but it had never been so terrible.

"You don't... you don't _know_?" Damien stared at her, horror written across his face. He swallowed and Ginny grew restless. Had something happened to someone she knew? Was there someone... dead? She swallowed as well.

"Please, just tell me, Damy."

"You... you died. I mean- Harry- he killed you but obviously he didn't because you are here and-"

Relief poured over her. "I know about _that_ already."

"Thank Merlin." Damien ran his hand through his hair. "For a moment I thought you didn't."

"For a moment _I_ thought someone had really died. No one has, right?"

"No one in the Order. Or your family. There was an attack in Hogsmeade but there weren't many dead people... it was a few Death Eaters causing havoc."

Ginny nodded numbly. "What has happened then?"

"There is... there is war going on you know. At least that's what Mum and Dad say because there is not really." He paused. "I don't make sense, do I?" Ginny shook her head silently. "After your death, there were a few minor Death Eater attacks. Nothing really big but Dad thinks they prepare for something else. You must know: Fudge was voted out of his office after your death. The press pushed it up; it was nearly like they wanted him gone. Of course everything is a mess right now. Candidates are chosen and everyone is trying desperately to get someone into the game. The Order is trying to collect information on all of them but until now it looks like not one is a Death Eater. They all fear that they are missing something... You-Know-Who wouldn't exactly pass up the opportunity, would he? Of course the Order has their candidate... you know maybe Kingsley Shacklebolt will be the Minister of Magic soon. At least Dumbledore wants him to. Then there is Rufus Scrimgeour, he is Head of the Auror Office. Then there is someone from the old families... they say he is probably the Death Eater but no one is quite sure and the last one is some employee from the Ministry. His name is Thicknesse. I think he is working under Bones somewhere..."

"Okay the Ministry is in chaos. What else?"

"You don't understand, Ginny. I wasn't interested in this either but Dad said it's really important and I think I understand it now. Imagine what happens if the wrong one is being elected. We would have a Death Eater as Minister. You-Know-Who would take over the Ministry and we would all have to hide even more carefully. Most people I know would lose their job and the Muggle-hunt would probably be legal... It's just horrible. I know they all try not to let it show but they are so scared. Everyone is trying to pull the right strings but there is the possibility something goes wrong- without the Ministry, without the Aurors-" Damy shuddered. "We would very likely be lost then."

Ginny swallowed but nodded. She could see that Damien was scared and she could see why.

"And then with Hogwarts closed it's just- there isn't anything else to think about. Nothing to take your mind of things. There are assignments of course but it isn't the same... without Quidditch and classes and pranks and-" He took a deep breath. "Everything just dropped into darkness. Not only in the Ministry but at home as well. Has Harry told you about the time he visited me?"

Ginny nodded. "He said he was ordered to kill you but he didn't and that he told you the truth."

"But he didn't tell you about-" Damy stopped abruptly, staring at her. "He was _what_?" His face was suddenly pale, silently opening his mouth, closing it again. Then in only whisper, he repeated: "He was ordered to kill me?"

Ginny nodded numbly. "Yes, he was."

"Oh Merlin." He rubbed his hands over his face. "It just gets worse and worse. I had no idea- Oh Merlin. He was ordered to kill me. I can't believe what they make him _do_, what they ask of him." He shuddered and when Ginny looked at him more closely, she noticed that there were tears glittering in his eyes. "Oh fuck. Everything is so messed up."

Ginny stood up, crossing the space between them. She opened her arms to him and he stood up. They hugged tightly. "I wish you could just come back with me." He whispered softly. "Both of you."

Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes. She hugged him even tighter. "I wish for that every night before falling asleep." She confessed quietly.

Damien pulled back. "And you don't even know half of it yet."

She swallowed, afraid what there was to come. "Then continue please."

Damien nodded. "Yes, that's probably best. Is it okay if I don't explain it in much detail? I- It just hurts so much to even think about it and-" He wiped a few tears away.

"Yes, of course." She agreed at once.

"Thank you." He paused, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. "You have to know: it's not easy with my Mum and Dad right now either. I know they are fighting more often. They fight about Harry and about me and about- nearly about everything. And Dad is still angry with me about Harry. He talks to me sometimes but- it's so hard you know? Every time I look at him, I can see the accusation in his eyes. He thinks it's my fault Harry left Godric's Hollow again. He doesn't know that Harry knows the truth and Harry doesn't know-" He stopped, obviously thinking about something. "You know I don't know what to think anymore. I just don't know. Every day I want to tell Mum and Dad that they don't have to worry so much, that Harry _knows_, that you are _alive _but I would be betraying Harry then and I promised not to and- and then there is this thing with Harry and the memories and this Alex-thing and I promised _them_ not to tell-"

"Alex-thing?" Ginny interrupted with a sinking heart.

"Somehow Dumbledore had a few of Harry's memories and we saw them and in one of them someone called him Alex and now they try to find him this way-"

Her heartbeat increased. If they knew about Alex, if they found something, they could find Amy and they could find her and- Panic clearly audible in her voice, she said: "We have to tell Harry about this."

"But I promised-"

"No, Damien, you don't understand. They could find out about me this way."

"Oh." His eyes widened. "Ginny I had no idea- I- Oh Merlin."

"I will tell him the next time I see him. Everything will be okay." She talked more to herself than to Damien. "They won't find out."

"Are you sure? If I had known, I would have-" But Damien stopped. "I couldn't have told him sooner anyway, just yesterday and I didn't even think about it then."

"It's okay, Damy. I'll explain it to him. Do you know which memory they saw?" Harry would want as much information as possible.

"It was in some sort of fight club... he was fighting Muggles. I don't know more than that." They had probably seen him at Little John's. That was what Amy had called it, hadn't she?

"And when? When did they see it?"

"The day of the Hogsmeade attack. It was... it isn't that long ago. A few days."

Ginny closed her eyes, trying to remain calm. She shuddered, thinking what they could have found out in that time. "Anything else you can tell me?"

"About the memory? No."

"Okay." Ginny took a deep breath. "What can you tell me then? Has something else happened? Something I should know about?"

"I-" Damien looked around. "We should sit down for this." Ginny nodded confused. Together they sat down on the bed. "They have-" He looked around nervous.

"Damien... what have they? And who is _they_?"

He swallowed and when their eyes met, she saw tears glittering in them again. "They have buried you, Ginny." She sat there stunned. It wasn't what she expected him to say. Of course she had known that they would do it but it was something completely different to hear someone say it. "I was there. It was horrible. Everyone was there and they didn't stop crying and your mum made a fuss about Dad... we were there but she couldn't look at him because he looks just like Harry and- it's just- _everything_ is falling apart Ginny. You should see your family... they are so desperate. I've never seen any of them like this."

Ginny closed her eyes, her mind producing images that fitted his description. She had dreamed about it a few nights ago. She had seen them all and even though she knew, she couldn't change a thing and that she couldn't go there, she felt so guilty. She knew that it was the cost for staying safe and alive but- but it was hard. It was difficult and a single promise to herself didn't make the dreams or the thoughts or the guilt stop.

Damien continued, his voice suddenly monotone as if he didn't quite know how to say it. "Ron and I well... it's not great with any of your brothers right now but with Ron its worst. We are not talking that much. To be honest: we are avoiding each other. I think he doesn't want to look at me, he doesn't want to see Harry in me and... Hermione thinks he is mad at me because I stuck up to Harry at Hogwarts... and I, well... I can't look him in the eye without thinking that I know the truth and I feel so guilty then. I mean, they are all so sad and I can't do a thing even if I wanted to and... Ron- it's- it's not nice but- I... if I have to choose between Harry and Ron, I'll chose Harry."

"Damien, no one forces you to choose."

But Damien shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "I have to. I have to decide every day if I tell Ron or if I don't. And in not doing, I choose Harry. Every day. All over again."

"He wouldn't want that."

Damien had tears in his eyes when he looked up to meet hers. "He does. Believe me. Harry does want me to keep quiet. I had to promise it. I swore an oath on it."

"He had you do that? But-"

"Ginny, I understand. I really do. It's about your safety. And about Harry's and we can't risk that. He can't risk me telling someone, so I won't."

"Yes, but you have no choice then. Ron will understand when the time comes."

"If the time comes."

"Damien?"

"Ginny, look: I had much time to think about this whole mess and what should change? If nothing drastic happens, nothing will change. Harry knows the truth now but... but he stays there. He can't even leave, now that he wants to! And even if he does- they wouldn't know about you and I couldn't be the one to betray you. I made my choice Ginny, it's okay."

"But Damien-"

"No, Harry comes first. He is family after all."

"But Ron is like a brother to you."

"I know that Ginny. And it hurts me and I don't want to do that but Harry is my brother and Ron isn't. Sometimes real family has to come first and this" Damien's voice broke. "This- you- Harry- this is more important than my friendship with Ron."

The lapsed into silence, both thinking about everything. Ginny wanted to tell Damien that he shouldn't, that he couldn't do that but- he was right. This was important. But she wanted that _everything_ could work out. Harry's safety and her own and Damy's and Ron's friendship... but she could understand the younger boy. The pressure on him was so much and he felt guilty about everything. Just as she did. She followed the urge to hug Damien again. Silently they hold onto each other, taking comfort from their embrace. She had never felt as close to Damien as at this very moment.

"I worry about you two all the time. You know I know the truth but I'm never quite sure if you are both really okay... because if you weren't, I wouldn't know. I would never know." Damien swallowed heavily. "I just wish all of this was over or-" He ringed for words. "Or this just didn't happen. I wish we were still in Hogwarts not knowing a thing about all of this."

Ginny didn't say anything. Yes, sometimes she thought that as well. But that didn't help either. They were here now. They couldn't go back and she didn't really want to experience it all again. She didn't want to be that close to Harry and yet so far away again. She didn't want the whole Order mess again. She didn't want to step back. She wanted to go on, to find a way. _There had to be one_. They just couldn't see it yet. It had to go on. Everything had to go on.

"Enough about me. I think I told you practically everything going on with me right now. Now I want to know about _you_."

"What about me?" She asked, returning into reality.

"Ginny, I can see that you aren't in top form either. You don't seem to be happiness in person right now either."

And so she told him. She told him about the way she was captured, about the Dark side's headquarter, about faking her death, about Harry and how he helped her escape, how he brought her to Amy and how he then brought her into the inn. She told him about her guilt, about the way she missed everything and everyone, how she worried and that she knew next to nothing. She didn't mention the Horcruxes or what exactly she and Harry talked about.

Damy seemed to catch up on that. He had listened to her very carefully, asking some questions now and then but suddenly there was a sly grin on his face. "And what is happening with you and Harry?"

Ginny looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know, this is weird but..." He grimaced slightly, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "You had _something_ with him." She stared at him, not believing he would say something like this. "Oh come on, are you... this is awkward... are you together?"

"No." She said dryly.

Damien pursed his lips. "No?" He nearly sounded disappointed.

"No, we are not _together_." She said firmly.

"But you were... so there has to be something right?" He asked again, the hope clearly visible in his eyes this time.

Ginny looked at him suspiciously. "Damien, do you want there to be something?"

He grinned embarrassed. "It would be kind of cool, wouldn't it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You think so?"

"Yes, I mean... you and Harry..." He trailed off. "We would be like _real_ family then."

"Damien, stop dreaming, it's not like that."

"It's not like at Hogwarts then?"

"No." She paused. "Sometimes it even feels like this didn't happen at all. You know: the time at Hogwarts, the letters, Hogsmeade..."

"It didn't happen that long ago, Ginny."

"I know but so much has happened and- it's different."

"So, you don't even talk about it? You don't mention it at all?" He asked confused.

"It doesn't come up in conversation."

Damien frowned. "So, you are friends?"

"No, not exactly."

"What are you then? I mean if you aren't together and you aren't friends... there is not much left for you to be."

"I don't know." She paused, trying to come up with a term that described them. "There isn't one." She finally decided. "I mean there is no word I would say about: that's it. That describes our relationship, what happened to us and what we are now... it's just complicated Damien."

"So you don't love him any longer?"

"I have never loved him in the first place." She said defensively.

"But Hermione said-"

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she echoed: "Hermione said?"

"Uhu..." He swallowed, looking anywhere but at her.

"You talked with Hermione about this?"

"It wasn't me who brought it up, Ginny. It just happened. Believe me, I don't want to experience this conversation again but Hermione needed to talk about everything. This whole mess isn't easy for her either. She thinks you are dead as well, Ginny. She needed someone there to listen and you know how Ron could never listen to this and her parents would never understand it really and... I was just there and she said you loved him and that she was sorry this happened this way and- she feels guilty as well. She thinks she should have seen it, should have prevented everything because you talked about it and she knew some things and- yeah."

Ginny took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes. "It's okay Damy, you don't have to justify yourself. You talked with Hermione. I get it. It's just weird you know?"

"This was weird for me as well." Damien shuddered. "I wish I could have told her to _never_ talk about this _with me_."

"But I don't love Harry." She finally said dryly. Damien opened his mouth, probably ready to tell her what Hermione had said. She didn't want to hear it. "It was just a stupid girl's crush. He saved me and I was blind. I fell for what he let me see. He was charming and yeah that got to me but it was not real. I didn't know him. I don't know him yet either. I could never _love_ him like that."

Damien sighed. "Okay... but I think we should change the topic now. You know there is only so much time where I can pretend we are not talking about you... and Harry..."

Ginny smirked. "Is your head filled with pretty little pictures about us now?"

"Ergh, this is disgusting." He grimaced.

"You know there was one time we made out in the Quidditch changing room and he was-" Damien had covered his ears with his hands, shouting nonsense to keep from hearing her. Ginny laughed. It was the moment the door opened and Harry – in the disguise he had used the day before – stuck his head through the door. Ginny stopped abruptly and Damien lowered his hands and started to laugh.

Harry looked confused from one to the other before entering, closing the door behind him. "Do I interrupt something?"

Ginny shook her head, silently glaring at Damien to keep quiet. Of course he did not. "No, you don't. Ginny was just about to tell me about the time you made out in the Quidditch changing room."

Ginny willed herself to remain neutral but her face burned with embarrassment. One of Harry's eyebrows rose. "She did?" He looked at her, leaning against the door.

"Yes, but Damien was shouting at the top of his voice that he didn't want to hear it. He begged me to stop." She said, trying to act as calm as possible.

Damien grimaced again. "It's disgusting, hideous, appalling. It's _repulsive_."

Harry smirked. "But Damien you were missing out on something then. You really should have listened... at least until the part where Granger _joined_ us..." He trailed off. While Damien shuddered, Harry winked at her. She smiled back gratefully.

"So you used some Silencing charms on the room?" He asked when Damien had calmed down.

Ginny nodded. "How did you-?"

"I nearly spent five minutes knocking." He repeated dryly.

"Oh, I must have used a spell working both ways then... Sorry."

Harry nodded. "It's okay." He paused, just looking at them. "You two caught up then?"

Ginny nodded and from the corner of her eyes she saw Damien doing the same. "I think everything is a bit better now." added Damien. They smiled at each other.

Harry cleared his throat. "I actually came to ask Ginny to give me something..."

Ginny frowned as did Damien. What could he want her to give him...? "Err... and what's that?"

Harry looked at Damien shortly. Damien seemed to understand. "I think I should be going now. I don't want to risk Mum or Dad checking in on Hermione. She has of course no idea where I am. I... goodbye then. Until- until we meet again." He hugged Ginny and smiled sadly. Ginny felt desperation well up inside of her. And when would that be? She would probably move again and he would have no idea how she was and she wouldn't know a thing about him.

He then stepped over to Harry, whispering something to him she didn't catch. Harry swallowed, before nodding curtly.

"Isn't there a way for us to keep in contact?" She asked desperately trying to think of something before Damien could leave. Damien shrugged and looked at Harry who seemed to think about something.

"There is a way..." He trailed off, pulling something from his pocket. "Do you know how a phone works, Damy?"

Confused the younger boy nodded. "Mum showed me ages ago. She thought I had to know. But what-"

In quiet tones Harry explained to Damien how this 'mobile phone' worked. Ginny didn't really listen. She didn't understand most of it anyway, so instead she watched the two of them.

As soon as Damien had left, Harry said: "Can you give me the ring back?"

Ginny looked up at him in surprise. "Already?" Harry nodded. She frowned. "Why?"

"I found out I can destroy them without him realising it."

A smile spread on her face. "Those are good news." She reached behind her, pulling open the drawer where she had put it the evening before. Silently she handed him the ring, glad that it would be gone. She hadn't slept well that night, always checking if it was still there, if there was something unusual about it. He pocketed it without even looking at it. "Don't you want to do it now?"

He shook his head. "It's complicated but I'll do it soon. And I have to go. They can't notice I'm missing." For a second he looked like he wanted to say more but he didn't. He gave her a rather tired smile before he left as well, leaving her alone once again. She collapsed back onto the bed. Maybe she could find some sleep this night after all. And then she realised her mistake. Ginny leaped from the bed, throwing open the door but Harry was already gone. And he had no idea they knew about Alex.


	23. Revealing Truths

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Revealing Truths**

Harry splashed cold water into his face again, taking a quick look at his reflection. His glamours were down, showing the dark circles under his eyes and his bright red scar. He took a towel, rubbing his face dry with one hand whilst tugging at his collar with the other. With three chains around his neck it was getting uncomfortable, especially since he had to keep two of them hidden at all times. If the wrong person saw them- Harry didn't even want to think about the consequences.

He had spent nearly the whole night in the library, buried between books, trying to find a way to destroy the Horcruxes. He had found some – or at least he thought they were working – so far he hadn't lied to Ginny but he didn't exactly know if his fath- Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort! – If Voldemort might know. He snorted quietly, thinking about the way he had stormed to her, demanding the Horcrux back, lying right through his teeth. He hadn't had a quiet moment since he had left her with the ring until he retrieved it.

Every possible horror scenario had filled his head the rest of the day and the whole night. Even while sleeping he had dreamed about her and the danger she might be in. It was much better to have it around his neck. At least this way he had gotten a few hours of sleep. Sleep he desperately needed if he wanted to keep his facade intact.

He stepped out of the bathroom, taking his time to put on his cloak and the glamours. It took him even longer to stow away his weapons so that not even trained eyes would see them if they didn't know them to be there. He had started to be even more careful, never being without at least one extra weapon. But now he was being extra careful because he was supposed to attend a strategy-meeting with Voldemort and his inner circle. Harry wasn't overly interested but Voldemort had come to the conclusion he should participate. The only thing positive about this was that he would know what they were up to. He gave his reflection one last glance over before leaving his room and his wing, making his way to the meeting room.

Two Death Eaters stood guard at the door. They both bowed as soon as they saw him. One softly knocked against the door before opening it for him. Harry walked past them, entering the room. He took a quick look around, noticing that not all inner-circle members were there. In fact only Lucius, Bella and Voldemort were present – as was someone in the corner he couldn't see clearly enough to recognise. But whoever it was, he seemed to be a bit small...

They all looked at him. Bella and Lucius bowed, while Voldemort took a step closer to him.

"Harry.", he mumbled softly.

"Father?" He asked, while nodding at Lucius and Bella. They straightened their backs, watching him carefully.

"There was a change in plan."

Harry's eyes didn't leave Voldermort's. "The strategy-meeting?"

"Cancelled for now."

"And what caused this change?"

Voldemort motioned to the unidentified person in the corner. Dark robes moved out of the way and a small head came into view. The child's head was bowed, so he could only make out brown hair and tanned skin. Harry could see the boy shaking from where he stood. His eyes left the small form and returned to Voldemort. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking for more information.

Voldemort smiled and said: "Only an hour ago Death Eaters managed to capture him. They brought him here instantly. You see, his beloved dad for whom he screamed just minutes ago, is Sturgis Podmore."

Harry understood the second Voldemort said the name. Sturgis Podmore. Another Order member. Another child. Unease settled in his stomach. His eyes hushed to the small boy. He wasn't good at guessing a child's age but he looked much smaller than the youngest at Hogwarts. He was absolutely sure had never sat a foot into the school, which meant that he was much younger than eleven.

"We," Voldemort indicated towards Lucius and Bella. "came to witness and to help you along your way, to take another step in your training." A lump formed in his throat. "And we can't pass up another opportunity to watch your success. This, of course, is the perfect opportunity to fulfil both at the same time."

Harry stood a little straighter. "Sir?"

"You see Harry: I ask you to execute him."

Multiple escape plans formed rapidly in his head in a matter of seconds. He could take the Death Eaters outside. He could take Bella. He could take Lucius. Could he take Voldemort? Could he take the Death Eaters, Bella, Lucius _and_ Voldemort? He would blow his cover of course but they wouldn't expect him to react that way, would they? Could they possible _know_? Was this a trick to make him reveal the truth? Could he afford to flee now? Could he afford to kill the child? Harry felt sick. He took another look at the child. He had his mouth opened in a silent scream, panic all across his face as he tried to scramble from view, as he tried to hide. He couldn't. Invisible chains kept him in place.

"Here, Sir?" he asked his eyes once again returning to Voldemort.

"If you prefer the dungeons, I'm sure we can move him."

Moving would make it easier to escape with him but he needed time to think, he needed a plan. He couldn't just walk out with him. He was up against the strongest dark wizards there were. "There is something else I would prefer." Voldemort inclined his head. "I just read about this dark spell I wanted to practise anyway-"

Bella chuckled, while Lucius griped his cane tighter.

"You can, of course, kill him however you please, son."

"There is something I have to look up beforehand then." Harry said, watching him carefully.

Voldemort's eyebrow rose. "I'm sure I can help you with any questions you have."

He had to treat this very carefully. If there was something Voldemort didn't like, it was someone questioning his abilities. Harry managed to do it sometimes but he could never go as far as with someone else present. "_It's not a common spell_." He hissed in Parseltongue. "_I stumbled across it by chance_."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "_Try me_." He hissed back.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Lucius watching them with interest while Bella looked disappointed. She always did when they communicated this way. She had never gotten over the fact that she wasn't a Parselmouth. She couldn't stand not knowing what was going on between them.

"_Father, with all due respect, it's something I want to do alone... without your help. It is my assignment, is it not?_" He asked carefully. "_I promise it will be worth the wait_."

Voldemort watched him for a moment before he nodded. "_If you want it that way_."

"_I do_."

Voldemort waved his hand and said – this time in English: "Don't let us wait too long."

Harry whirled around and left the room. He quickened his pace once he had left the Death Eaters behind him and ran to his wing. He closed the door behind him, leaning against it for a moment, trying to sort through his thoughts.

There was one thing clear in his head: he had to leave. But did he really? He had known that this moment would come sooner or later. Right?

He took a look around his room, taking in everything that had become normality for him before closing his eyes again, letting the feeling wash over him. With a bang, he realised that he didn't want to leave. At least there was a part of him that wanted to stay, that wanted to never change, to be that way forever. He didn't want to go out there to face it all. He just wanted- He just wanted to be weak.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the next useless thing he came across, transfiguring it into a bag. He didn't want to be weak. He would never want to be weak. He gritted his teeth, throwing in everything he came across that might be useful to him. Weapons, books, potions. He made his way over to his wardrobe, pulling it open. Clothes followed into his bag and he kneeled down, pulling open a drawer, tapping the inside with his wand. The hidden location sprang open. He paused, blinking, realising what he wanted to pack. He stared at the few letters in her tidy scribble. He shook his head and without further thinking about it, packed them as well. It didn't feel right to leave them here. He took another look around his room but there was nothing else he wanted to have with him. He shrunk his bag, placing it inside one of his pockets.

There was something else he had to do now, before returning to them.

xxx

" I believe you got what you wanted." Voldemort said, the second he entered the room.

Harry nodded, his eyes drifting to the young boy that was now sitting on the floor, pressed against the cold stone wall, his arms wrapped around his legs. "Release him from the spells."

"The silencing spells as well?"

Harry nodded. "I want to hear him scream." Voldemort smirked, before he waved his hand. The boy scrambled even further into the corner, whimpering. "And we have to move."

"Where to?" asked Voldemort interested.

Harry paused, letting the suspense building. "The circular room in the dungeons."

Bella squealed softly. "A ritual?"

"It's in the other half of the manor. Surly we could arrange a Port-Key-"

"Aww... poor little Lucius, afraid to use your little feet?" Lucius turned his head away from Bella, sneering.

"It's worth the way." said Harry quietly, forcing his voice to remain strong, to not give away what he was about to do.

"The prisoner?" asked Bella, her eyes gleaming as she took in the sight of the small boy.

"I'll take him." Harry flicked his wrist, his wand appearing in his hand, before he stalked over to the small boy. With a small wave of his wand, the boy was wrenched upwards by his shirt as if by an invisible hand.

"Very well." Voldemort said his voice little more than a hiss than anything else. "Lead the way, Harry."

Bella nearly skipped to the door, opening it for him. Harry gave himself a second to look into her eyes a last time, to let the moments pass they had shared before he locked them all away. There was only escaping now. He nodded at her slightly before turning to the boy again. The young boy swallowed nervously, nearly stumbling over his feet, when Harry directed his wand forward. The boy was dragged across the floor towards the door. Once outside, the boy really did fall. While he got to his feet again, softly whimpering, Lucius, Bella and Voldemort followed them outside.

"Milord?" asked one of the two Death Eaters outside standing guard.

Voldemort nodded towards Harry, who got the meaning. He was in charge for now. He could decide what to do. He did. "You can go. Your presence is no longer necessary."

They bowed very low but Harry had already turned away. He beckoned Lucius, Bella and Voldemort forward. The two Death Eaters followed his orders and made their way down the corridor while Voldemort gestured him to follow them. "I will walk behind, keeping an eye on the boy."

Red eyes met green. Harry suppressed the urge to swallow nervously as he thought about every Occlumency tactic they had ever tried to hammer into his head. "Don't you think you overestimate the enemy?" sneered Harry finally.

Voldemort smirked, easily repeating a sentence from their training. "You can't overestimate your enemies."

Harry took it for what it was. A defeat. "Of course, Sir."

He made his way down the corridor as well, easily forcing the boy with him while Voldemort walked behind the both of them. From the corner of his eyes, he looked back, noticing how very near Voldemort walked. First fallback in his plan. Could he know what was happening or was this just his usual paranoia? He forced himself to remain calm, his eyes boring into the forms of Lucius and Bella. He needed to fall back with the boy. If he would just fall again... He grabbed his wand more tightly, thinking the Unforgivable Curse with all his might. He coughed, hoping that it would snap Voldemort's attention towards him for just a second. He could practically feel the eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Are you feeling well, son?"

The soft blue light connected his wand and the boy walking beside him for a mere second before it went out.

Harry turned his head, for less than a second registering the milky, glazed expression on the boy's face, before he looked over his shoulder. "Of course, _father_."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, obviously registering the 'rule' Harry broke. He shouldn't after all be calling Voldemort anything else than Sir while training. He didn't reprimand him like he usually would.

Harry turned his head again, turning the corner after Lucius and Bella while ordering the boy to stumble. He did so instantly. The boy crashed to the ground, his head hitting the stone floor. Harry nearly cursed. He should have ordered him to break the fall as well. Instead he ordered him to lie still. Harry stopped walking, as did the others, Voldemort now being two steps in front of him as he had noticed the boy falling later.

"Stand up." He ordered the boy, while at the same time ordering him not to. The boy lay still. "Why don't you go ahead? I'll deal with him." Voldemort's eyes narrowed slightly before they bore into his own. Harry looked away, easily staring at Bella instead. "Prepare everything for a blood ritual." He nodded at Lucius, ordering him to follow her. They both turned their backs at him but Voldemort remained where he was. Harry ordered the boy to stand up. He did.

"Lucius, Bella, stay where you are. Podmore seems to be quiet able to walk the way with us." said Voldemort, still staring at Harry.

Something in the red eyes changed. Harry's breathe hitched and in one quick motion he grabbed the boy's hand and stumbled with him against the wall. It swallowed the both of them. Not giving himself time to adjust to the darkness, Harry blindly started to run, whilst tightening the grip on the boy's hand. He ordered the boy to run as fast as he could.

Harry waved his wand, trying to concentrate on the candles to light when they passed and to go out when they had passed but they only came to life for a moment, before everything turned dark again. Harry cursed and together they run further into the darkness.

Suddenly there was a bright light behind them and Bella shouting: "Harry!" Darkness surrounded Harry again and then there were another set of running footsteps and another... the candles lit and risking a glance backwards he saw both Bella and Lucius running after him. He speed up, dragging the small boy with him. They didn't fire spells yet and Harry wasn't about to start that.

The secret passageway ended. He forced the door to slam open before they reached it, so that the two of them could easily pass. Turning back he blocked it with the strongest spells he knew, before running on.

They passed the Death Eaters from earlier. The two of them looked at him with wide eyes. "My Prince is there something-" He blasted them out of the way, the two of them crashing into the wall.

They ran on, Harry easily finding his way through the maze of corridors. He took care to take as many different directions as he could but it didn't take long and Lucius and Bella had found them again. It was in an open wide corridor. Harry cursed.

"Harry! Stop!" He ducked away under the stunning spell from Bella. He lashed his wand back and a fire erupted between them, cutting Lucius and Bella off. He heard them curse as they tried to put it out. It gave him the seconds he needed to bolt with the boy to the next corner and into the next secret passageway. Not turning back once, they run on.

Finally they reached part of the manor that was full with secret passageways and Harry used as many as possible. Why were they so far from the entrance anyway?

There were more footsteps echoing around the hallways. Voldemort had probably called more of his Death Eaters for help and for a second Harry wondered if Voldemort was among them or if he didn't think that to be necessary.

The boy's hand slipped out of his. He ran on before noticing that the child had stopped running and stared at him with wide eyes instead.

"Come on!" He ordered him but the boy shook his head. Harry cursed. The Imperius-Curse had worn off obviously, probably due to his lack of concentration on it.

The footsteps got nearer and came from different directions. Harry bolted towards him, pulling him towards the next door. It was a store room. He blocked it with spells and curses, letting the door disappear, hoping that they wouldn't look there. He held his breath even if it wasn't necessary as the footsteps passed, shouting at each other.

"He has to be here somewhere!"

"What has happened anyway?"

"Maybe he took another short-cut."

"This fucking manor!"

The voices and footsteps grew quieter. Harry let his breath escape and his eyes turned towards the boy who was now standing in the corner furthest away from him.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed at him. The boy shook with fear and flinched away from him. Harry took a calming breath. "I won't hurt you."

The boy's lips trembled and tears escaped his eyes as he stared up at him.

"I- Look-" Harry took another breath, trying to find the best way to approach this. "What's your name?"

The boy shook his head. "I'm not- I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." His voice was shaking.

Harry stared at him. That was what came to his mind... _Now_? "You already did." He raised one of his eyebrows, which seemed to set the boy even more on edge. "It's okay. No need to be afraid." He tried to make his voice softer but the boy's eyes were still filled with fear. Harry wracked his brain. Should he put him under the Imperius-Curse again? Just until they escaped... but it would be so much easier if the boy came willingly.

Harry lowered himself to the ground, reaching with one hand towards the boy. He flinched away. "Shh... everything is okay." He mumbled softly. "I'm not about to hurt you. I will get you out of here. Back to your Mum and your Dad."

The boy's eyes widened. "Back to Mummy and Daddy?"

Harry nodded fiercely. "Yes, back home to Mummy and Daddy."

His eyes lost a bit of their fear. "Really?"

"Really! But you need to help me with it."

The boy bit his lip, before something changed in his eyes. "You are one of the good ones, aren't you?"

Harry bit his tongue from lashing out at him. Of course he wasn't one of the good ones... but he seemed to need to believe that. "Yes, yes I guess I am."

A first small smile stretched on the boy's face. "My name is Jamie. What is yours?"

"My name is Harry." He paused. "Well Jamie, to get you home we need to play a little game."

"A game?" echoed Jamie.

Harry nodded and watched as Jamie came out of the corner. He gave him a smile. "Yes, it's a bit complicated but... do you know Hide and Seek?"

Jamie nodded. "Yes, I do! I play it with my friends in the garden sometimes and Mummy watches and she laughs because I always win."

"That's great, Jamie, because I definitively plan to win this one as well." Harry paused. "This game is a different version of Hide and Seek. We will have to hide at some times and run at others... always away from the bad ones, okay?"

Jamie nodded. "I understand. And then you'll bring me home?"

"Yes, after we won."

"Do you promise?" asked Jamie, his eyes now filled with hope and a small smile on his little face.

Harry swallowed. "Yes, Jamie, I promise I'll get you home." Jamie's smile widened. "But you have to be really quiet now." He nodded and Harry rose from the floor, concentrating on his magic and his hearing.

He first tried to find out if there were more Death Eaters outside. When he couldn't hear anyone, he forced his magical senses to feel for the wards. Like always he could hear them humming, telling him that they were still active. He reached out, feeling if they had changed. They had. Voldemort probably had closed off the floo network. This left apparating as the only escape route. And to apparate they had to cross the wards.

Harry took a deep breath. Their only real chance was to find the place where the wards were the closest to the building as to avoid running without cover.

"Okay, Jamie, I'm going to place a charm on you. It will feel a bit funny but it doesn't hurt."

Jamie's eyes gleamed. "A charm? What does it do?" He asked, excited.

Harry asked himself how the boy's moods could change this quickly. "A Disillusionment Charm. It will make you harder to spot."

He tapped Jamie's head. The boy squealed before he disappeared before Harry's eyes. "Take my hand, now." The small hand slipped into his again. He tapped his own head, repeating the spell.

He leant closer to the wall again, trying to hear if there still wasn't someone out there. He couldn't hear a thing. "Run as fast as you can and hold your breath whenever we pass someone, okay?"

"Okay." Whispered Jamie, his voice as soft as his own was.

Harry removed the spells from the wall and the door reappeared. He pulled it open a crack, looking outside. No one was there. He pulled it open wide, the both of them slipping out, Harry leading the way down the corridor.

For several long minutes they passed no one before the first group of Death Eaters came patrolling down the corridor. They pressed themselves against the wall and the Death Eaters passed without noticing them. Harry had never been as grateful for their stupidity and simple mindedness as he was then.

It wasn't long before they reached the part of the building closest to the wards. It was miles from the Entrance Hall which was a good thing as the whole exit was probably teeming with Death Eaters. The only problem was that they were on the first floor, the ground floor impossible to reach as the room just under them was the room Voldemort used for his private quarters. There was only one thing to do then. He took a look around, performing 'Homenum revelio' silently. Nothing happened.

"Jamie?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to jump out of a window?"

The boy gasped at him. "Isn't that cheating?"

"The good thing about this game is that there is no cheating. Everything is allowed."

"Really?" Jamie's voice was filled with wonder. "Can I even kick them there when I we see them next?"

Harry couldn't help the smile. "Of course. Kick them as hard as you can."

"Mummy said I'm not allowed to kick anyone there."

"Believe me, your Mum would want you to kick them."

"Awesome!"

Harry pulled Jamie along, coming closer to the window. He knew that they were all protected. They couldn't be opened without an alarm sounding. He also knew that Voldemort himself had casted the spells and that it would take minutes maybe even an hour to break through them. There was only one thing to do then. He casted a shield around the both of them and raising his wand he let the whole window front explode. The glass pieces flew all around them, only being stopped by Harry's shield. Sirens sounded in the whole building. Harry could only hope that the next Death Eaters were far enough away.

Jamie jumped back from the noise but Harry had expected that and grabbed his hand tighter. He couldn't risk losing him. Quickly he pulled him closer to the windows now missing their panes, not caring about the crashing glass pieces under his boots.

"I'm going to pick you up now, Jamie."

"But I'm too old-" He started to protest. Harry didn't listen. With one quick grab to where he supposed Jamie was, he lifted him up, pulling him tight against his chest. He stepped closer to the window, hearing the first footsteps over the sirens. Not wasting another second, he jumped.

xxx

"Any progress in finding Alex?" asked James, leaning down towards Sirius. Bill frowned, taking a step towards them. Who was Alex?

Sirius nodded. "We finally found someone who has seen him before. The description of him," for some unknown reason Sirius grimaced. "was correct this time as well. She said I should try looking for Amy Jackson. Whoever that is."

"Finally there is a clue!" James smiled brightly. "I was going crazy, sitting in office, and not knowing a thing. I wish I could have been there but with everything-"

"Don't worry, Prongs, nothing too exciting happened." Sirius turned in his seat, his eyes landing on Bill. "Back again?"

Bill tried to smile. "Not really, just trying to mediate between the Order and my family."

James turned towards him as well. The smile had vanished from his face. "How are they?"

Bill sighed. "We are trying to cope."

Both men nodded solemnly. "About Molly, I'm-" started James but he didn't go on as the door was thrown open and several other Order members arrived. Dumbledore was the last to enter. He closed the door with a wave of his wand.

"Please sit down everyone, something grave happened." Everyone found his or her seat as quick as possible. A sense of foreboding surrounded everything as Dumbledore sat down. He looked at them very tiredly, his true age showing once again as it had done so often those past few weeks. "It seems that Miss Weasley wasn't an individual case." Bill swallowed heavily as Dumbledore's eyes found his.

"What happened?" asked James fanatically.

"Sturgis and Anne contacted me a few hours ago that they their son Jamie is missing." Mouths dropped open as every eye turned towards the two expect Bill's. He closed his shortly, taking a deep breath. He could imagine where this was going.

Anne had tears running down her cheeks. "I-we..." Sturgis reached over to her and pulled her closer.

"Of course we searched for him wherever we could but we didn't find him. I then received this." Dumbledore took a dark green letter from his pocket, holding it up. Bill closed his eyes. Just like Ginny. "The exact same words are written on it: _If you ever want to see him again, you will have to stop fighting. _Severus informed me only seconds later that they have captured young Jamie and that he is indeed inside the Headquarters."

There was utter chaos after Dumbledore's words. He shot red sparks from his wand. Everyone stopped what they were doing or saying. "Thank you. I already informed Rufus about this new case." Bill heard Moody snort. "At this very moment there are Aurors investigating at the Podmores' trying to gather as much information as possible. They are also watching the Atrium closely. We can only hope that-"

A light shoot past Dumbledore, coming to rest on the table, were it grew larger and thinner. A Patronus. A snake grew visible. An enormous snake. Snape drew away from it. Bill and several others noticed.

"Severus...?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's Nagini." He explained, his voice laced with confusion. "The Dark Lord's serpent."

Nagini hissed, sliding down the table. The Order members it passed drew back their hands and shifted away from it but the Patronus made its way towards the Potters. Bill saw how Lily flinched away from it while James looked at it with wide eyes. Nagini opened its mouth: "Dad" It said in a voice Bill didn't recognised instantly. He frowned.

James mouth dropped open. As did several others. "H-Ha-Harry...?"

"You have to come home." The snake dissolved into thin air and James jumped from his seat.

Dumbledore had stood up as well. "James, you can't go."

But James wasn't listening. He stumbled over his chair, drawing his wand, while making his way over to the door. Sirius was at his side, while tears filled Lily's eyes.

Dumbledore blocked James' path. "James, this could be a trap."

"Get the hell away from the door, Albus." James raised his wand. "This is my son." Dumbledore didn't move an inch.

"Potter, see reason-" barked Moody.

"This. Is. My. Son." James took a shaking breath. "Move out of the way."

"I'll come." said Bill, standing up. The others looked at him, shocked.

James whirled around. "No. _You _won't come."

Bill eyes narrowed. "I have a right to be there. With Ginny-"

"No! I won't let you near him! I won't let _you hurt him_. You-"

Dumbledore touched James' shoulder. "James, calm down. This doesn't help us." But James shook Dumbledore's hand away.

"I'm going, Albus. Whatever your plan is, I'm going there."

Dumbledore sighed. "I won't let you go alone then. I'm coming."

The Order members muttered among themselves.

"I still want to come." said Bill.

Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon glasses. "William, I can understand James' concern-"

"I won't do anything if he doesn't attack. But I need to be there. I need to see him. _Please_." Even if he had tried, he couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice. He wanted to look him in the eye: the one who had taken Ginny from them, who was the reason for everything going on with his family. He _had to_ see him, had to see if it had changed him like it had changed every one of them.

Finally Dumbledore nodded against James' protest.

"I'm coming as well of course." said Remus, coming to stand beside his two best friends.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else of you." told him Dumbledore, his gaze sweeping across the room. The next who stood were Moody, Lily and Sturgis. James was shaking his head.

"I don't want them there." He pointed at Mad-Eye and Sturgis.

"James, the more the better." exclaimed Sirius, his hand clasping James' shoulder.

"But what if they hurt Harry?"

"What if it's a trap? We would be all alone-"

"What if it isn't? He won't stay! He won't come home then!" Panic was clearly visible in James' voice and with shock Bill realised that tears welt up in James' eyes.

"Prongs, calm down. If he wants to come, he will."

"But- but-"

"James, we should be going, don't you think?" interrupted him Dumbledore, while stepping away from the door.

"Yes." He mumbled under his breath, fanatically wrenching open the door.

Dumbledore nodded at Moody and Sturgis and several other Aurors that had risen from their chairs. They all followed James, Sirius and Remus outside from where they apparated to Godric's Hollow.

They arrived inside the house but Bill noticed that several of them were missing and guessed that they had apparated outside.

James eyes frantically searched the living room but nothing indicated that someone was there. A quick Homenum revelio later and they knew that at least someone was outside. Dumbledore couldn't even open his mouth before James was already outside, his wife and best friends right beside him. The others followed as well, their wands ready but once outside there was only a small boy.

"Jamie!" screamed Sturgis, bypassing the Potters and falling to his knees in front of the boy. He hugged him tightly.

"Podmore, where is your training?" bellowed Moody from somewhere down the grounds.

But it was Dumbledore Bill couldn't take his eyes off. He had his wand pulled and his eyes closed, forming words silently before waving it around in complicated patterns. It was nothing Bill had seen before. Suddenly Dumbledore's eyes shot open and he turned towards the trees lining one side of the wards. He took a few steps forward, the others easily following him.

"Albus what-" asked James but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Harry, my boy, there is no need to hide from us." He said calmly.

All eyes snapped towards the trees where Bill could now make out a single figure. The Dark Prince took a step forward coming into view. Bill raised his wand but the Dark Prince only looked at Dumbledore. He sneered. "How often did I tell you not to call me that?"

Bill noticed how tightly he held his wand by his side, ready to face them.

"Harry." whispered Lily, starting to make her way to him, her arm reaching towards him.

"Stop it, there could be Death Eaters-" started Moody but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"There is no one here, Alastor."

With every step Lily took towards Harry, he took one back, shaking his head. Bill raised his own wand higher, a stunning spell easily forming in his head. He wouldn't let him get away. He would answer to him about Ginny. He would tell him every single detail. _He had to know_.

The stunning spell shot right through the wards, towards him but it went right into a tree, the Dark Prince nowhere to be seen. Moody cursed beside him, while the Potters run right to the trees, checking if he was behind there somewhere. James cursed when he couldn't find anything. The Aurors took suspicious looks around, casting spell after spell, hoping to find some evidence. For what they were looking, Bill didn't know.

Anne Podmore, who had stayed in the house until now came into view and Jamie run towards her hugging her close, while she placed kisses all over his little face, mumbling how much she loved and missed and worried about him.

"Mummy-" little Jamie said, stepping away from her and looking up at the other grown-ups. "Harry said I should tell you something."

All eyes focused on him. With wide eyes Jamie took a look around, finally focusing on James. "He told me to tell you." He pointed a small finger at James.

James nodded and swallowed. "What did he tell you to tell me?"

Jamie scrunched up his face. "He said he knows the truth."

Lily gasped, while James looked at the young boy with wide eyes. "He said-he-" James stumbled over his words.

Sirius took him by the shoulder. "Those are good news."

"Did he say anything else?" asked Lily, kneeling down to meet Jamie's eyes.

"Yes, he said you should-" Jamie concentrated "look after your children better."

Bill watched Dumbledore stroking his beard. "Did he say anything else to tell us?"

Jamie shook his head. "That was all."

Lily and James traded a long look before James went over to her, helping her up, silently hugging her. Bill turned away from them, his eyes focusing on Jamie.

"How about you come with me, young Jamie, and we will have you checked up and you can tell me everything about your adventure?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

Jamie looked from his mother to his father and they nodded at him encouraging. The other Order members traded meaningful glances while the Potters whispered frantically.

But there was one thing that just wouldn't leave Bill's head: why had he saved Jamie but had killed Ginny? Why couldn't he have done the same with his little baby sister?

xxx

The Death Eaters returned to him, telling him that they had lost him. Voldemort wasn't even able to torture them. He was left confused, not knowing what this meant. Harry had _left him_? Everything had been perfectly fine. There had been nothing wrong. But there had to be... he had killed the Weasley girl. What was different with Podmore? Why had he suddenly turned and ran? What had _happened_?

He ripped into Lucius' mind and found nothing unusual. He ripped into Bella's mind and found nothing unusual. Nothing that might indicate that Harry had found out what had happened. It couldn't be this. He gave orders to look for Harry, thinking that he would come back, that they could work from there, that he would erase his mind, that they would watch more carefully, that maybe the kid was a bit too young for Harry, that had to do it more slowly next time... he left the Death Eaters behind, needing sleep, needing time to think. He couldn't think with them around, with anyone daring to approach him.

Voldemort stepped through the door to his personal rooms, closing it behind him, leaving the noise that suddenly filled his headquarters out there. He never thought it would come to this. Between taking over the Ministry and executing the Order, he barely had time to eat. Where should he take the time to search for Harry? His Death Eaters wouldn't find him. Not without luck, not without his help, his orders, his planning, his cleverness, not without- He stopped dead in his tracks, the balls of light floating around him flying to the candles in the room. With a swift motion of his hand he lit the rest. He stared at the wall behind his bed, his heartbeat increasing. There was only one person able to get this far without him noticing. There was only one person able to pull this off. There was only one person who could have written the message in blood red letters on his wall.

_I know what you have done_.

He staggered back, throwing open his door and bellowing into the dark corridor: "BRING ME PETER PETTIGREW! BRING ME WORMTAIL!"

xxx

AN: This chapter was a hard one... The Voldemort/Harry relationship is a difficult one but it has really sparked my interest and at times I can't get it out of my head. While watching the last two films (whenever they showed a scene on the Dark Side), I kept thinking Harry might pop up now, especially at the scene in 7.1 at Malfoy Manor where Snape arrives late and they discuss the plan to capture Harry. I was like: and now Voldemort turns around and asks for Harry's opinion. I could just picture him leaning against the wall, half hidden in the shadows... Kurinoone what have you done to me? XD


	24. Consequences Of Leaving

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Consequences Of Leaving**

Harry took another look at the grounds, watching the Order members in the distance. He watched silently as Jamie made his way over to them, being hugged by a man. Harry guessed that he had to be his father. He ducked back behind the tree, only to take another look. His eyes lingered on his own father and his mother. He nearly sighed, before he caught himself. His eyes fixed on Dumbledore and him waving his wand. His eyes narrowed and he gripped his own wand tighter.

"Harry, my boy, there is no need to hide from us." Dumbledore said calmly, his eyes snapping open.

Harry sneered, stepping out of the shadows, careful not to cross the wards. He didn't know if they could trap him in there. "How often have I told you not to call me that?" He was about to apparate away when his mother whispered his name, reaching out to him, slowly walking over to him. For a moment he wanted nothing else but for her to reach him... but he couldn't risk staying there. He had to go, things to do.

With every step Lily took towards Harry, he took one back, shaking his head. From the corner of his eyes he saw a red light zoom in to him. He stepped aside, concentrating on his destination before he disapparated from Godric's Hollow.

He apparated across the country, landing in a deserted forest, where he leant against a tree, his head spinning. It took him a moment to shake off the feeling of apparating. He didn't remember doing it so often in such a short period of time before. When he finally succeeded, other pictures sneaked into his consciousness.

He saw Jamie trembling from fear, the young boy easily shifting into himself. He remembered lying on the cold ground, crying himself to sleep, clutching his stomach, feeling hungry. Seeing the house where he had thought everything had happened only increased that feeling. Seeing his own mother, knowing that he couldn't go there, that he couldn't face her- He remembered James Potter looking at him with such hate that he couldn't help but shake even now, years later. He tried to replace him with Voldemort as he knew it had really happened, as he had seen in a few flashes in Lucius' mind but the memory stayed the same. When he saw his hand being burned, he saw James pressing it into the oven not Voldemort because even though he knew now what had happened, he still remembered the fake memories. Just knowing the truth didn't change what he remembered.

He rubbed his forehead, his scar burning hot and a searing pain filling his head. His view swam out of focus. He gasped, sinking to his knees to keep from falling down. He gritted his teeth, trying to fight against the pain pulling him towards unconsciousness. After a few seconds the pain lessened and he drew in a shaky breath. It looked like Voldemort had found out. He smiled grimly, his hand tugging at his collar, removing the two Horcruxes. He wanted to destroy them. Now.

He placed them on the ground, silently staring at them. The first steps of his revenge. Was it really clever to destroy them now? His concentration wasn't that good, he desperately needed sleep... but there was this part of him that just couldn't stand them any longer around him. He needed them gone. Immediately.

He took out his wand, pointing it at the Horcruxes, the hate overpowering him finally. He wanted to do this for some time now after all. All the pain he had felt through the years flashed through his mind, the feeling of loss, of despair, of betrayal and of guilt rising in his chest again. He felt his magic pulsate, rising to defend, to attack. He raised his wand, the incantation for the Fiendfyre already on his lips when the Horcruxes suddenly burst into flames that licked on the two objects before they both exploded into dust.

Harry watched, his eyes widening, as he staggered back. That shouldn't have happened, he thought. He shook his head. Did it matter _how _they were destroyed? The important thing was _that_ they were destroyed.

xxx

Harry knocked lightly on the door, glancing around. There was no one there but no one opened the door either. What did he expect? It was in the middle of the night, Ginny would be sleeping. With all his luck, she had probably set some silencing spells. He didn't have time for this. He grabbed the handle, concentrating. The keyhole glowed, before the door sprang open.

He entered, turning on the lights, closing the door behind him before his eyes swept to the bed. She was lying on her back, the cover tangled up between her legs, her hair spilled over a pillow. Her breathing was even. She was still asleep. For one insane second he just wanted to slip out of his shoes and crawl into the bed beside her and forget everything that had happened.

He walked over to her. "Ginny, wake up." He gently shook her shoulder. She mumbled something and turned away from him. He shook her again. "Ginny." She groaned, pulling the pillow over her head. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it away from her.

She groaned again, mumbling, her voice muffled by the pillow: "Piss off, I'm sleeping."

Harry smiled tiredly, leaning over the bed to reach her, shaking her again. "Ginny, wake up."

Her head appeared from under the pillow and she stared up at him, blinking against the bright light, her hair messed up. "Harry?"

He gave her a moment as he settled on her bedside, watching as she blinked several more times, rubbing her eyes. "We're moving."

"Wha-?" She blinked again. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on, pack your things." He looked away, his eyes taking in her room. It wasn't as tidy as he had last seen it. They would need to pack her things, get her something warmer to wear and disappear from here. He stood up and stepped over to the chair, grabbing one of her pullovers. He threw it at her. Dazed and confused, she pulled it over her head.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice still hoarse.

Harry shook his head. "We have no time for this now. Come on."

He grabbed her bag, packing whatever lay around.

Ginny finally moved from the bed. "Let me do that." She said, grabbing the bag from his hands, shoving her things inside. "Where are we going?" Harry stepped back, watching her. "Why do I have to move now?" She took a look at the time. "Merlin, it's in the middle of the night!"

"Stop complaining. Just hurry up." She glared at him over her shoulder, before putting her final things inside.

"Can I at least change into some real trousers?" She tucked at her pyjama with one hand, while holding up the jeans she had saved with the other. "You know, less suspicious." She grinned at him.

Harry sighed "Just pull them over your pyjama." He grabbed the bag from the floor, shrinking it.

"That's uncomfort-" He glared at her and she stopped, cursing him under her breath while pulling the jeans on. He pocketed her bag as well, it coming to rest just beside his own that was still in his pocket. She slipped into her shoes and faced him. He offered her his hand. She eyed it suspiciously. "Apparating?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and nodded as he grabbed her arm, pulling her along in side-along-apparition.

They landed in a dark alley, lit only by a spluttering light bulb on a lamp across the street. Harry took a quick look around, orientating himself, before he pulled her on. She cursed. Harry rolled his eyes. Had she stumbled _again_? He walked on, pulling her along. Her small hand grabbed his, trying to loosen his grip.

"I'm perfectly capable to walk on my own." She hissed at him. He let go of her, barley glancing at her, as he made his way further down the alley, towards the brighter street. For a moment he didn't hear her footsteps behind him and he was about to turn around, when she came running after him, grabbing his wrist. "Err... Harry?"

He turned towards her, giving her an annoyed look. "What?"

"Don't you want to take off your cloak first?"

For a moment he froze and looking down, he noticed that he was indeed still wearing his cloak. Without looking at her, he opened the buttons on top and took it off, silently shrinking it and putting it away in his pocket.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a voice, barley louder than a whisper.

"I'm fine." He snapped.

He expected her to snap back but instead she just asked: "What happened?"

He took a quick look around. "Not here."

She nodded reluctantly and he turned towards the street again, reaching the corner with several large steps. Standing on the street, he took another look around and finding what he searched, he took off, further down the road. She caught up with him, walking at his side silently for a while.

"You won't tell me what happened, will you?"

Harry glared at her. "Not _here_."

"You are angry." She observed.

"Oh, really?" he asked her sarcastically.

She didn't let it irritate her. Why was she so calm anyway? He had expected her to be at his throat by now. "Did someone find out about me?"

Harry groaned. "No."

"Did something happen to Damien?"

"No."

She grew silent for a moment and he nearly thought she had gotten the hint but then she spoke again: "You left, didn't you?"

He stared ahead, forcing himself to take a deep breath. How did she guess that? Finally he nodded. She said nothing but her small hand found his and she squeezed it lightly. For a second Harry's breath caught.

He came to stop before another small Traveller's Inn, pushing open the door. They entered together. From the first look, you could see that it was run down but it would do for a night or two before they moved again. They wouldn't stay in one place for long now.

Harry made out a lone figure in one corner, illuminated by a dirty lamp. He made his way over, pulling Ginny along. It was an older man, whose eyes followed them.

"Let me guess: a room for two?" He leered down at their still gasped hands.

Harry glared at him. "No, two rooms."

The man chuckled. "No reason to get pissed at _me_, lad."

Harry opened his mouth but Ginny beat him to it: "If you want to keep that tongue of yours, you better shut up now."

The man drew back his head and laughed. "A feisty one, eh?"

Ginny let go of his hand and crossed her arms over her chest, muttering something about 'Bat-Bogey Hex'.

Meanwhile the man took out a small book, turning pages. "Names?"

Harry took out a blank piece of parchment, handing it him. "This will tell you everything you need to know."

The man frowned but took it and stared a minute intensely on it. Ginny shifted beside him and when he looked at her, she pointed towards the parchment confused. Harry shook his head, motioning for her to be silent. She frowned but said nothing. The man handed the piece of parchment back, scribbling something in his book.

"Your keys, Sir." He reached behind, giving Harry two rusty keys. "It's upstairs, just turn left."

Harry nodded and took the stairs. Ginny followed him.

Reading the numbers on the keys, he pointed towards a door. "This is yours." He handed Ginny the key before pointing further down the corridor. "I think mine is down there. Number 5."

She nodded silently. "My bag?"

Harry gave her the shrinked bag. "You can unshrink it?"

She glared at him. "Of course." She then crossed her arms again. "You still owe me an explanation."

Harry sighed. "Tomorrow?"

She took a long look at him, before she nodded. "But I will get one?"

Harry nodded. He had never said she would get a long one... "And lock your door." He motioned towards the stairs. "I don't trust him."

Ginny snorted. "Who would?"

He forced himself to smile tiredly. Telling her goodnight, he walked down the corridor, towards his own room. He unlocked it, turning on the lights. The next thing he did was to use some cleaning spells. He then unshrank his own bag, setting it down in a corner before he kicked off his boots and took off his pullover. He smoothed down his t-shirt and rubbed his eyes. He had just collapsed onto the bed, head first into his pillow, ready to cast some silencing and protecting charms wandlessly, when someone knocked. He groaned.

"It's me: Ginny." He waved his hand and he heard the door open. Harry then heard her soft footsteps. She was probably peeking inside. "Err... no safety question?"

"Too tired." He muttered into his pillow.

"And what if I'm a Death Eater?" She asked amused.

"Then this is your chance to murder me." He rolled onto his back, propping his head up, watching as she closed the door before standing undecided in the room. "You know, telling you my room number wasn't meant as an invitation."

She crossed her arms again. "I know."

"What is it then?" He asked, collapsing back into his pillow.

"Are you not going to invite me to sit or something?"

"No." She glared at him before sitting down on the footboard. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, looking at him. For a moment he stared at her bare ankles and the small freckles there. He blinked, looking up at her face again. "You know, I didn't give you permission to sit there." He nudged her with his foot.

She glared harder at him. "This is serious."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No, this is really serious. I wanted to tell you sooner but I forgot last time and I only remembered now because you always show up when I don't expect it and-"

"The point?" He interrupted her.

"The Order knows about Alex."

He sat up abruptly. "What?"

"I told you it's serious." She said, nearly sounding smug.

"This isn't serious. This is dangerous." He corrected. "How did they-? How do you know-?"

"Damien told me." Harry opened his mouth, ready to ask her why he had told _her_. "He didn't realise what it meant or he would have told you directly. He told me that Professor Dumbledore had some memories of yours." Harry cursed, unintentionally twirling his ring. He had probably found out about the Pensieve. Which memories had they seen? "Damy was there when they saw one of them and someone called you Alex there. I figured it was at Little John's because Damy said you were fighting Muggles. Damien also said that they were trying to find you this way."

Harry cursed again. "Did he say anything about John and Fiona?"

Ginny frowned. "John and Fiona? No. What's with them? Who's that?"

Harry shook his head. "Not important." Maybe they hadn't found out about the Longbottoms yet. "When was that? When did they see the memory?"

"The day of the last Hogsmeade attack." Harry counted silently. That was a few days ago. A few days too many. They could have found them. Or they could have found Amy and found out about Ginny... his heartbeat increased. Panic spread in his body. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, that was all."

"Are you sure?"

She bit her lip, clearly thinking it over again. "Yes, very sure."

Harry stood from the bed, putting his boots and his pullover back on. He then searched a jacket in his bag, putting it on as well.

"You can go back to bed." He told Ginny, while fastening the buttons. "To your _own bed_."

"But-"

"We will talk tomorrow." Harry ran a hand through his hair. Sleep had to wait some more. There were some people he had to visit, some memories to modify, some trips to plan...

xxx

Harry leaving them again, had broken James' heart all over again. But his desire to find him had increased as well. It was because of that that they had intensified their search once more. After their inability to find Alex at first, James had nearly given up hope again. But then Sirius had found some hint about someone named Amy Jackson... and this lead them to where they were now.

"Are you sure this is it?" he asked Sirius, frowning slightly at the café they were standing in front of.

Sirius nodded. "It has to be." He silently checked the piece of parchment in his hand before nodding again. "Right address, right name."

With Lily's help they had checked phone books of London, hoping that they would find the right Amy Jackson there. They had found several and now they were travelling from one house to the next to see which Amy was the right one. One had been an older lady who had never met an Alex before. Another one had been a married woman, trying to catch her little daughter. She had met several men named Alex but not one of them sounded like Harry. Then they had stood in front of a large building where a girl had told them to check the café they were standing in front of now, telling them that Amy wasn't home but working and that they would find her here.

"You okay, Prongs?" asked Sirius, breaking James' from his thoughts.

He tried to smile at his best friend. "As okay as I can be. Let's hope she is the right one."

"Let's hope she is the right one _and_ can help us."

James nodded, silently agreeing, and made his way over to the entrance. He pushed open the door, Sirius on his heels. He was the one to spot the first waitress, not far from them. It was a petite woman with dark hair. Sirius motioned for him to follow. They made their way over.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The waitress turned towards Sirius. He gave her his most charming smile. She smiled back. "Are you Amy Jackson?"

Her smile dropped and she shook her head. "No, that's her." She nodded her head towards the other waitress who was at the moment serving drinks in the back of the café.

"Thank you." He smiled at her again, before turning around, stepping over to James. "Then let's see if she is the right one."

James nodded, making his way through the rows of chairs and small tables. Sirius followed him. He looked around for a free table, hoping they would get one she served. They finally decided on one and sat down. It was the moment Amy Jackson turned around. Sirius whistled quietly. "You know, Prongs, if she is the right one and there wasn't _something_ between Harry and her, he is completely insane."

James leant in to him. "I told you, she is probably a Muggle. No way in hell was there 'something' between them." Then he added, after taking another look at her: "She is too old for him anyway."

Sirius smirked. "You know, teenager boys tend to forget things like war, age and ideology if they see girls like that."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you? You still 'forget things like war, age and ideology if you see girls like that'."

"You can play innocent as much as you like, Prongs, but I know you are looking as well."

James smiled. "I'm a very happy married man, thank you very much."

"I know, James, I know." For a second Sirius had a faraway look on his face before he blinked, returning to reality. "Then let's make us all a little bit happier and find Harry." He waved towards Amy Jackson.

She collected money from a couple before coming over. "Good afternoon. What can I bring you?" James noticed that her eyes were glued to him, even through Sirius ordered two coffees. "Excuse me asking but are you related to an Alex? He bears a very high resemblance to you."

James and Sirius shared a quick look. It looked like they had found her. "Yes, indeed. He is the reason why we are here to be truthful. Do you have some time to talk with us?"

She smiled apologizing. "I'm sorry; I'm in my boss' bad books as it is. I can't take the liberty to take a break now."

James rolled his eyes when Sirius smiled widely back at her. "When is your shift over?"

She took a look at her watch. "In half an hour."

"We will wait." He said, his smile brightening even more.

"It's really important." added James, nudging Sirius with his foot under the table.

"Nothing happed to Alex, did it?"

James shook his head. "No, you don't need to worry."

She looked relieved. "Two coffees, right?" James nodded. "I'll bring them to you in an instant." She made her way over to the bar, collecting some dirty dishes on her way.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, James leant closer towards his best friend, hissing at him: "Stop it, Sirius! You could be flirting with your godson's girlfriend, you know that, right?"

Sirius smirked. "I thought she is too old for him."

"Yes, but she is _too young_ for you."

Sirius pursed his lips, looking insulted. James rolled his eyes. Amy brought them their coffees and they drank them silently, waiting for the time to be up. When it was, she brought over another cup of coffee, asking them if they wanted another one as well. They declined.

"I'll be back in a second, just giving it back." She motioned towards her waitress purse. They nodded. The moment she had turned around, Sirius leant towards her cup, adding something discreetly.

"Sirius? What are you-"James asked him.

Sirius interrupted him. "Cast a muffling charm."

James did so and added a notice-me-not charm. "That's veritaserum you added, isn't it?"

Sirius nodded. "We want her to be truthful, don't we?"

James was about to tell him off, that they couldn't do that- but he was right. They could do that. No one would ever know and he needed her to be truthful about this. He _needed_ to find Harry and if this would help them...

Amy returned. She sat down, stirring her coffee. "So... how are you related to him, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm his father."

Amy smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"James is fine."

She smiled at him. "I'm Amy." James watched as she took a large gulp of her coffee, silently trading a look with Sirius. She sat down her cup. Her eyes got a milky haze as she just stared at them.

"What's your relationship with Alex?" asked Sirius, smirking at James.

"I'm his girlfriend." She said in a monotone voice, before she seemed to struggle. "Ex-girlfriend. Girlfriend. Ex-girl-"

"Thank you." interrupted her James. It was obvious, that she didn't know or that she wasn't quite sure. "When did you last see him?"

"Months ago." She frowned. "Last week."

Sirius and James traded confused glances. This shouldn't happen. When did she really meet him last? "Where did you see him last week?"

"At the Destiny. He was dancing with a blond girl."

"Do you know who she is?"

"No."

"Did you speak with him there?"

"No."

"You just saw him then?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where he is now?" asked James. This was after all the most important question.

"No."

His shoulders sank in disappointment. She didn't know.

"Do you know how to contact him?" asked Sirius. James' eyes snapped up, looking at Sirius gratefully.

"Yes."

"How do you contact him?" demanded James eagerly.

"I call him on his mobile phone."

Sirius took out the piece of parchment with the names and addresses. James handed him a pen. "What's his number?" She told them and Sirius scribbled it down. They traded hopeful glances. They could call him. Maybe James was able to finally _speak_ to him. He could tell them where he was and he could bring him home and they could finally be a family. Relieved tears welt up in his eyes. He held them back. He hadn't him home yet.

"And where do you meet him usually?"

"At the Destiny."

"Where is that?"

She gave them an address.

Sirius and James looked at each other again, silently asking each other if they had another question. Sirius face lit up. "Do you know where he fights?"

"No."

Disappointment showed on Sirius' face. "Worth a try, eh?"

James nodded. "I think you can give her the antiserum now."

Sirius nodded and while he gave it into her cup of coffee, James stared at the small numbers on the parchment, a smile on his face. Carefully he took it, holding it tightly in his hands. They could contact him now. They could find him. He would be home.

xxx

Ginny had stayed awake long, always expecting him to come back to tell her what had happened. He hadn't come and in the early morning hours she had fallen asleep. She hadn't slept much. When she had woken, she had thought that she would look if he had returned at all, that stupid feeling of fear in her stomach.

That was where she was now, knocking at his door. When she heard nothing, she knocked again. The door opened. Harry groaned when he spotted her. "Weasley, as much as I appreciate your need to constantly see me, I could use some sleep."

She had apparently woken him by the look on his face and his appearance. For a moment she just stared at his even more unruly hair and his rumpled shirt. He leant against the doorframe and smirked. Ginny snapped back to reality. "You owe me an explanation." She said.

The smirk disappeared from his face and he sighed. "You are waking me for _that_?"

"You said tomorrow. It is tomorrow."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are not serious, are you?"

She just looked at him. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder shortly before sighing. "Give me a minute." He closed the door in her face. Idiot. She crossed her arms, waiting for him to return. If he was anything like her brothers, he would go back to bed now, leaving her waiting. Apparently he wasn't because he opened the door again only moments later, fully dressed. "Let's find a place to have breakfast. This way it was at least somewhat worth getting up now." She nodded, noticing that she could use something to eat as well.

She followed him outside, where he took down the street, peering into every café they came across. Ginny trotted behind Harry, watching as he looked in yet another café before walking on. She sighed. She was getting really hungry and he had nothing better to do than walk around, searching for whatever he was looking for.

Finally something seemed to catch his eyes because he walked towards the door and held it open for her. She walked in, spotting one of the few tables still free. She walked towards it but Harry steered her towards another, located in the back.

They sat down. "There were some lovely, quiet cafés on the way. Why did it have to be this one?" Ginny took a look around. "It's crowded and noisy in here."

"That's the point. Less chances to be overheard." Harry took a look at the card. "Do you already know what you want?"

"We had breakfast lots of times together and you still don't know what I eat?" She asked him teasingly. He stared at her blankly. "At Hogwarts?"

He wrinkled his nose. "I had better things to do than watch your eating habits."

Ginny bit her lip to keep herself from telling him that _she_ knew what he would chose. A waiter came over and they ordered. When he had gone and Harry still hadn't said anything it became obvious that he wouldn't just tell her. She sighed. "So, what happened?"

"You already guessed that."

She gritted her teeth. "But what happened exactly?"

"I left."

"Harry..." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ginny..." He said, imitating her tone of voice.

She leant back, crossing her arms. "You said I would get an explanation."

"I never said you would get a long one."

"But a better one than 'I left' would be quite nice."

"We don't always get what we want."

She opened her mouth, ready to tell him where he could stick that stupid sentence, when the waiter came over again, setting down a cup of coffee and one of tea. Harry pulled the teabag out of the cup before putting it back in. Ginny added some sugar into her coffee before stirring. "Harry, give me some more details." He looked up and their eyes met. "Please." She pursed her lips.

He looked back down into his cup. "You remember their plans about children?"

Ginny frowned. "Yes, they wanted to k-"

Harry looked up abruptly. "Shh. There are words that will catch people's attention no matter what."

"Sorry. I remember the plan."

"They had one and I was ordered to fulfil it like I was with you and Damien."

Ginny gaped at him. They had wanted him to kill another innocent child? "But you haven't, right?"

"No, of course not." His expression got darker. "But there wasn't a way I could get him out of there without blowing my cover, so I left with the child."

"Who was it? The child?"

"His name is Jamie." At her confused look, he added: "Jamie Podmore."

"I heard that name before." Ginny frowned. "I didn't know they had children."

Silence came over them. She rolled her eyes. She really had to ask everything, didn't she? "What did you do with Jamie?" she asked, watching as Harry pulled out his teabag, wrapping it around his spoon before putting it aside into a small bowl.

"I brought him home." He added a bit of milk into his tea and stirred it.

"You know where they live? Even I haven't any idea-"

"No." He interrupted her. "I brought him to Godric's Hollow."

"Ahh... this home." She smiled slightly.

"I waited until they had him until disappearing if you are wondering."

"I wouldn't have expected you to leave him there alone... So your parents found him?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "And some of the Order members. One of your brothers was there as well."

Her heart wrenched painfully. "Which one?"

"Long hair? Ear-ring?"

"That's Bill." She concluded. What had Bill been doing there? Hadn't Harry told her that they weren't in the Order any longer? Maybe they had changed their opinion. _Hopefully_ they had changed their opinion. She took a gulp of coffee while Harry nipped at his tea. The waiter came over again, setting down the food. They began to eat.

"And what did you do tonight?"

"I-" He paused. "I visited Amy."

Ginny grimaced. "Surprised to see you?"

"Very. I made sure she and Sarah can't remember you."

She nodded, keeping quiet. They wouldn't be able to find her now with Amy's help. But there was this little voice once again, telling her that maybe it wouldn't have been that bad if they had found her. He had left him now, hadn't he? Did she really have to stay away from home now as well? She pondered silently if she could risk asking him. "So... what now?"

He looked up again, inclining his head slightly.

"I mean, what will you do now?"

"Destroying _objects_." He took another sip of tea. She nodded, sighing inaudible. He sat down the cup. "We should set down some rules as well. I thought about this before actually."

That had probably been her chance for now for asking about returning home. "Rules? Like?"

"Like not waking me up again." He lifted his eyebrow.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You could have just came by and told me you had returned, then I wouldn't have woken you."

"I didn't want to get into the trouble of waking you yet again." He explained. "You are quite a heavy sleeper." He added mockingly.

She glared at him. "You would be too with a house full of brothers. If I weren't, I would never have gotten any sleep. But I probably was still awake when you returned."

Harry shrugged. "I couldn't know that." He pointed out. "But I was serious about the rules. We need a special knocking at least."

"Err... how about:" She knocked three times on the table before waiting and knocking again.

Harry nodded. "That's okay."

She smiled. "That's brilliant, not okay."

"It's just knocking, nothing else." He said, rolling his eyes.

Ginny took another gulp of coffee. "What else?"

"I will buy another mobile phone when we are finished here, so we can keep in contact with Damy."

She smiled. "That's great."

"It could help as well. We will know if they are close to finding us or not. We will also have to move more now that they are actively looking for me." He leant closer, lowering his voice. "It would be best if we change our appearances as often as possible."

"Why are you looking like yourself then?" She asked.

Harry sighed, leaning even closer over the table. "I'm not quite sure yet if they can track me through my wand."

Ginny frowned. "That's not good."

Harry nodded. "I'll change it when we leave the Inn and keep it up for a while then. But we really need to move after I changed it in case they can track me. We should also change our names and relationship as often as possible."

"I get the names but... err... changing our relationship?" She asked, confused.

"You know, they will be looking for me only. It's good we are two, they won't expect that. So we have to use the advantage it gives us. We can pretend to be siblings, father and daughter-"

She grimaced. "Ergh... this is weird."

Harry smirked. "Married."

Her eyes widened. "I'm not going to pretend to be your wife."

Harry's smirk widened. "I'll even transfigure you a ring."

She felt heat rushing to her face. She was not going to blush now. "Something you wish to tell me?" she asked, lifting her eyebrows.

He grew serious again. "No. Nothing I wish to tell you." At her still lifted eyebrows he added: "Calm down, it's only for pretence."

She grinned, the awkward feeling lessening. "Are you sure that wasn't a proposal?"

"My wedding proposal would probably suck." He joked. "But not that much."

"Oh, I don't know, I think it would suck pretty badly. It would after all be you proposing."

He narrowed his eyes. "Low blow, Weasley, very low blow." His voice sounded more on edge than she had expected.

She bit her lip, frowning before something came to her mind to take the edge off. "I win this round, Potter."

Harry snorted into his tea. "Dream on, Weasley."

She smiled into her coffee.

"What do we do when something doesn't go according to plan?" He asked suddenly.

She looked at him confused. "Er... what?"

"You know if they, for example, find me and you don't know?"

Ginny shrugged. "You expect that to happen?"

"Of course not." He smirked but it was a bit off. Was he really worrying about that? She had after all thought about it too. It was good that they talked about that. "I'm too good for that. But we need to be prepared for all circumstances."

"You could buy two of these 'mobile phones'. They are for communicating, right?" Harry nodded, lost in thought. "I have no idea how they are working through. Hermione tried to explain it once but you know-" She gestured with her hands.

"I'll show you."

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully at him.

He grew silent, obviously thinking about something the way he tapped his cup of tea and looked into the distance, a frown on his face.

"Harry?"

He blinked, looking up. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said, his voice hard.

She frowned. "You know with leaving and everything..."

"I'm fine." He repeated. "You should go home."

She stared at him, asking herself if she had heard correctly. "I should go home? Now?" Her heartbeat quickened. Was he really saying that? Could she really go home? See them again?

"Not now." There was something in his eyes, she couldn't place. "I mean if something happens and you can't contact me. You should go home. I'll give you some sickles later to get the Knight Bus."

"I-" She stared at him. Should she ask? Shouldn't she? Would it be right to leave him anyway? "Okay."

"Are you finished?" He motioned towards the plates and cups. Ginny nodded and he looked for something in his pockets, probably his wallet. "Do you find the way back alone?"

"Yeah... why? What do you want to do?"

He looked up, grimacing slightly. "There is a phone call I want to make."

xxx

"Call him in." ordered Lord Voldemort his low ranked Death Eater. He nodded curtly and while other Death Eaters hastily left the room, Lucius Malfoy entered. He bowed very lowly before daring to approach.

Voldemort watched him, observing the way Lucius held his cane tightly in his hand. He only did that when something unpleasant was about to happen. Something that could cost him a lot. His eyes narrowed slightly before he ushered the last Death Eaters with a fury filled stare outside. With a wave of his hand the door slammed shut.

"Where is he?"

"Milord, I did as you told me: I went to the cage where he is held prisoner-"

"Where is he, Lucius?" Voldemort rose from his seat, silently making his way over to him.

Lucius bowed his head. "He is dead."

Fury welt up inside of him so fast that he nearly killed Lucius right where he was standing but he gritted his teeth, trying to calm down- and then he realised that he no longer needed to because Harry wasn't there anymore. Harry had left him. Harry deserved the pain his fury would bring him. He deserved the punishment.

"How?"

"Milord, I hadn't enough time to closely examine him. Give me a day and I can tell you everything-"

"How?" He snarled.

"It didn't look like the Killing Curse."

"Lucius, how did he die?" He repeated, his voice suddenly quiet. Very quiet.

"It looked like starvation or exhaustion or something similar-"

"When?"

"I can't tell you exactly-" Voldemort snapped his wand up, silently attacking Lucius. He stopped talking as the pain reached his senses.

"When, Lucius?"

"Milord, I-" He gasped, struggled and stood again with his head held high. "Two weeks."

"Peter Pettigrew has been dead for _two weeks_ and you haven't noticed sooner?"

Lucius writhed with pain as the Cruciatus-Curse hit him with full force.


	25. The Importance Of Understanding

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Twenty-Four – The Importance Of Understanding**

Harry took a deep breath before entering the phone box. He fished a few coins from his pocket, silently counting them, before pushing a few in. He picked up the receiver and dialled the number Damien had told him.

As he waited his grip on the receiver instinctively tightened, until he heard a voice. "Hello, Potters Residence."

He slid more coins into the slot, taking another deep breath. He could do this. He had to do this. They deserved this. It didn't make it any easier. He opened his mouth but the words he had formed in his head beforehand were nowhere to be found. He closed his mouth.

"Hello? Hello?" asked James. Harry could clearly hear the confusion in his voice. He gripped the phone even more tightly and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memory that came to his mind.

A cliff, Harry firing a curse at a bloodied and hurt James, James falling over the edge of the cliff, disappearing from view.

Harry blinked furiously, gripping the receiver so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Hello, is anybody there?" asked James again. "Don't know, there's no answer." He said more quietly, obviously talking to someone beside him.

"Dad," He finally said, forcing the word out. The Patronus had been so much easier than this. He just had to say something and off it was... now James could answer, could scream at him in return.

"Harry?" James whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." He closed his eyes, expecting the shouting to begin. It was what he deserved after all.

"Harry! Are you alright?"

He frowned and opened his eyes again. "I'm... I'm okay. I just wanted to say that…that I'm, I'm sorry!" He paused, giving James the chance to say anything but nothing came from the other end. "I should have given you a chance. I…I should have listened to you. I'm sorry that I never gave you a chance. I'm sorry for everything! Everything I said and did to you. I'm sorry, I had to leave yesterday. I-"

"Harry, listen to me. You don't have to be sorry. I don't blame you. You didn't know the truth." His voice was very quiet. "But you- you found out now, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I-" but his voice broke. He pressed his eyes shut.

"Where are you? Tell me where you are and I'll come to get you!" James said urgently.

His eyes snapped open, a sudden panic filling him. "No!"

"Harry, please you don't understand. You are in danger! You have to let me help you." James said, his voice laced with desperation.

"You can't help me. Not after... everything."

"Harry, if you are talking about Ginny- we will find a way. We can find one. We will work this out. I know you are feeling guilty but-"

"No, Dad, no. I don't want to get you into more trouble. I can't just come home and hope that everyone will leave me alone. It won't work like that! If I come home, the Ministry will take over and they will want you to hand me over to them." Harry said quietly.

"And you think I'll do that?" James asked.

"You won't have a choice. If you don't, they'll throw you into Azkaban as well. You can't get involved. Damien needs you. M-mum needs you!"

"Harry…" James started but Harry cut him off.

"I just called so that I could say sorry. If there was any other way, I would come home in a heartbeat. But I gave up my chance when I ran away from Hogwarts, with you and Sirius and Ginny and- No one will give me another chance. No matter what you or anyone else tells them."

"Harry! No! You misunderstand. You will get another chance! They can't just do that to you. Harry, please just tell me where you are. We will talk about everything when you are home- just- just let me help you!"

"Dad, you wouldn't understand. No one would. Least of all your Order or the Ministry."

"Of course I would understand, Harry. I've seen enough, been through enough to understand. I have seen Aurors kill as well and they had their reasons and they weren't punished and it was the same with you and they will have to understand that. They will see your reasons you just have to come home. Everything will be okay then."

"No, Dad. Nothing will be okay then. I can't come home."

"But you need to stay safe, Harry! Everyone is out looking for you. You can't beat the Death Eaters and the Aurors!"

"You don't have to worry. I'm very good at hiding."

"Harry, don't do this. Please!" James begged. "Let me get you home!"

Harry's heart broke. "Goodbye, Dad. Please, just stop looking for me. Don't get into even more trouble because of me."

"Harry, No! Don't-" But Harry hung up, leaning against the cold telephone, taking another deep breath.

xxx

Harry closed the door and gave himself a moment to lean against it. So much for staying calm and collected through it while telling them how very sorry he was. At least they knew he was sorry...

He shook his head, clearing the memories away. He walked over to the small chair in the corner and sat down, silently unshrinking the second box. He unpacked the second mobile phone. He had just plugged the charging cable in, when his own mobile phone rang.

"Yes?"

"It's Damy." came his brother's voice from the other side. Harry had given him his new number when he had called him to ask for the Potter's phone number.

"Hey Damy."

"Hi Harry. Are you okay?" His voice was lanced with concern.

Harry rolled his eyes, annoyed. What was it with everyone and that question? "I'm fine."

"I overheard your phone call with Dad."

"You are at home?" asked Harry, possible scenarios filling his head. "Are you sure they can't hear you? Or walk in on you? See you with the mobile phone?"

"Gosh, calm down. It's not like I have never sneaked around before."

"So you made sure they can't find you? In any way?"

"Stop being paranoid! You should see what is happening here. No one is interested in what I'm doing anyway."

Harry frowned. "What is happening?"

"Dad was whispering with Sirius and Remus and Mum was about to call Dumbledore when I left."

Harry cursed. "They still want to look for me?"

"What did you think? That one call from you and they would stop searching?" asked Damien, his voice filled with disbelief. "Dad is behaving even worse now. He is _really_ desperate now, saying that he should have said something else and that he reacted wrong and that he should have forced you to tell him where you are or that he should have coaxed you... I think Mum said something about tracking the number but Sirius was going on about that not being necessary." Damien paused. "Dad said you were pretty shaken, so I wanted to check if you were okay."

"I said I'm fine, didn't I?" asked Harry irritated.

"I'm trying to find out if you only tell me you are fine and in reality you aren't."

"And your clever plan is to ask me as many times as you can to see if I crack?" questioned Harry, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Is it working?" asked Damien amused.

"_Of course_, I'm shaking in my boots, trying to form a plan in my head but I can't because I'm so _very_ scared."

Damien sniggered on the other end. "So you will tell me the truth when I use my threatening voice now because then you will be even more scared?"

"Let's hear it. I could use something to laugh about."

Damien kept silent, before he sighed. "I walked in on that one, didn't I?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, you did."

"But Harry, you should talk with someone if you aren't feeling fine, you know that, right?" Damien said his voice sounding serious.

"What is it with all of you? Had a talk with Dad about me?"

"Of course not. Mum always says when you are feeling down, talk to someone who might understand you. I was feeling down and I talked to Ginny and Mum was right: I felt a lot better afterwards." Damien took a deep breath. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Harry gritted his teeth. "You wouldn't understand."

"I will try. And you can just explain it to me until I do."

"It's not that easy, Damien."

When Damien said nothing, Harry thought that he had convinced him and they could just change the topic now. But he was wrong. "Talk to Ginny then."

"Why would I talk to her about this? It's not like she would understand any better."

"You are in a similar situation." Harry opened his mouth to protest. "You know with you both not able to come home, on the run together, cut off from your family and friends. You could just... share that, can't you?"

"Damy..." Harry paused. "What is it you are trying here?"

Damien laughed but it sounded off. Harry narrowed his eyes. "Damien...!"

"It might help you both, you know? She didn't look so good either when I last saw her. She is my friend. I don't want her to suffer. And if you can help her..." He trailed off and took a deep breath. "Maybe you can sort out whatever is between you as well."

"'Whatever is between us'...? There is nothing between us!"

Damien snorted. "Just... talk to her and work it out."

"There is nothing to work out there." Harry paused. "Damien, are you trying to set us up?"

"What? No! Of course not!" He said quickly.

"So you are..." Harry chuckled, trying to ignore the weird feeling he suddenly got. "Not enough pictures in your head yet?"

"I'm not trying to set you up!" The younger boy denied.

"So... have you talked with her about this yet?" asked Harry, playing with the charging cable.

"Why? Interested?" he could picture the grin on Damien's face.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just curious what she said... that's all."

Damien was silent, probably pondering over something.

"Damy?"

"Just let her in." He suddenly said. "_Talk_ to her. Really talk to her. She doesn't know you and I know how you get all closed up and don't say a thing about anything."

Harry frowned. "She said she didn't know me?"

Damien sighed. "Please don't tell her I told you."

"I won't."

"Thanks. I shouldn't have told you in the first place." He sighed. "Just open up to her. Don't be with her like you were with me. She... she doesn't have a reason to try for you like I did." Damien paused. "She could just stop, you know that, right?"

Harry's heart sank. He rubbed his eyes. He had enough to worry about as it was. Why did he have to develop those feelings now? He just wanted to get rid of them, not do something about it. It was the wrong time for something like this. But her carless remarks through breakfast had stung more than he had expected. For a moment he allowed himself to imagine what it would feel like if she stopped. If she stopped asking if he was okay, if she stopped showing up to check on him, if she stopped squeezing his hand, if she stopped smiling at him, if she stopped joking and teasing, if she demanded to go home. But she hadn't stopped yet, had she?

"Just be nice to her, Harry."

"I don't do nice." He repeated automatically.

Damien laughed. "Maybe it's time to start, eh?"

xxx

Ginny was sitting on a chair in her room, staring out of the window. She looked up, when someone knocked three times on the door. There was a pause and he knocked again. She stood up and opened the door for Harry.

"I'm back."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks for letting me know."

"I've got the mobile phone for you."

"Great." She motioned for him to come in. He did. "You can even sit down." She teased.

"About that..." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes...?" she asked when he didn't continue. He smiled a bit... sheepishly. Ginny stared at him. "I should probably ask a security question." She joked. "Something wrong with you?"

He sighed. "No, nothing wrong."

He sat down and she took the still vacant chair. "Made the phone call?"

"Huh?" He met her eyes. "Err... yeah... I called my dad."

"You did?" She asked surprised.

"Just telling him I'm okay, apologizing..." He trailed off and looked out of the window.

She frowned lightly and bit her lip, wondering why he suddenly told her something without her pleading him to share it. Not that she was complaining. "That's good." She paused. "What did he say?"

He met her eyes again. "He wants me to come home. Of course I told him I won't. Damy says he is really desperate."

"You spoke with Damy as well? How is he?"

Harry sunk lower into the chair. She watched as he stretched his legs. "We didn't really talk about that... but he sounded fine, way better than last time."

"Thank Merlin."

"He actually said it's because of you. Your talk really helped him."

Ginny smiled. "Good to hear it helped him. It helped me as well."

He nodded and looked back out the window. She did as well, imagining what Damien did... what her family did. The pang that was becoming way too familiar for her liking returned. Harry gained her attention again, when he pulled out the small thing that she guessed was a mobile phone. He handed her the thing silently. She took it and turned it around in her hands, looking at it from all angles. She inclined her head, checking if it looked different from this point of view. She looked up and caught him watching her, smiling softly. Her breath caught.

"Uh?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She looked back down. "So... how does this thing work?"

"Mobile phone." he corrected while moving his chair nearer to hers. "You see the small red earphone?"

"This one?" She pointed towards the red weird symbol.

"Yes. Press it until the display-" He pointed towards the small greyish-green picture. "Glows."

She did and nearly dropped it when it indeed glowed bright before darkening. With fascinated eyes she stared at it, reading PIN. "What now?"

Harry pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, silently unfolding it. "Okay you have to press zero, five, two and seven." He held the paper next to the phone so that she could look at it. Ginny stared at the small number. This was some kind of joke, wasn't it? 0527... 05 and 27... 5 and 27...

"Ginny? Ginny?"

She shook her head, trying to forget what she connected with those numbers. She pressed them without looking at him but whenever she did there only appeared a small star. "Is that correct?" She asked frowning.

He leant closer to her. "Yes, everything is fine. Now press the button on the top left." She did and watched with wide eyes as the numbers disappeared and a sound came from the phone. There was a slogan before it too disappeared. There were only more strange symbols now. "You just finished turning it on. You can change the code if you can't remember it."

"I can remember it." She mumbled. "Do I always have to press these numbers?"

"When you turn the mobile phone on, yes. But you probably will have it turned on most of the time anyway."

"Okay... and how do I make a call?"

"Every phone has a special number. You just have to press the green earphone and the number of the phone you want to reach." He took out a piece of parchment and scribbled down some numbers. There were three lines of them. "The first one is my number." He added his name next to the numbers. "The second one is Damien's and with the last one you reach my parents." He added their names as well and handed her the parchment. She took it. "You probably shouldn't call them if you want to avoid heart attacks but in case of an emergency..."

She nodded silently and pocketed the piece of parchment.

"When the phone rings like this-" He took out another mobile phone and pressed some numbers. Her own vibrated and made a noise. She dropped it into her lap. With wide eyes she stared at it. Harry laughed. She glared up at him.

"It doesn't bite." He joked. She took it. "You have to press the green earpiece." She did. "Hold it onto your ear." She did and frowned. "No, you are holding it upside down." He reached towards it, still grinning, and turned it around. "You can speak into it now and I can hear you." He motioned towards his own phone and pressed another thing. There was another strange noise now coming from her phone. "That's the sound it makes when the one on the other end hung up. You have to press the red earpiece now to hang up as well."

She did. "Is there even more I need to know?" She asked, turning the mobile phone around in her hands once more. What a strange little thing... that Muggles had come up with something like that...

"You will get used to it after you made a few calls. But there is another thing you really need to know." He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a long cable with something attached to it.

"A plug." She said. He nodded and gave it to her. She ran her fingers over it. "My Dad is really fascinated by them." She smiled sadly, thinking about the way his whole face lit up whenever he got his hands on one.

"Are you okay?" She looked up and met Harry's green eyes. They were filled with concern.

She gave him a smile. "Yeah... just thinking of them."

"I-" He struggled for something.

"It's okay." At his still doubtful look she added: "really." She turned the mobile phone around, looking for the place where she had to plug it in. She found it. "Are _you_ okay?" She asked casually.

"I..." She looked up and met his troubled eyes. "It's nothing I can't deal with."

"If-" She looked away and bit her lip, trying to work out the best way to say it. "If you need someone to talk to... I'm here."

She turned her head and watched as he looked up into her eyes. "No offence but... you wouldn't understand."

"Probably not." She stared at him, looking into his eyes, willing him to see her point. "But I would listen."

xxx

Damien, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table in the Burrow, in the midst of a very awkward discussion of a Herbology question. It was more like Hermione talking, Damien scribbling down some notes as to avoid looking at someone and Ron was staring out of the window. His face was the palest it had ever been, his eyes bloodshot and his hair messier than ever.

Whatever he tried to do, he couldn't take his eyes off the field where they played Quidditch. Where they used to play Quidditch. Without Ginny- they had tried once. The twins against Charlie and him. They had thought it would be a change, it would be nice. That they could have some fun after what had happened... but it had ended in them screaming at each other, _blaming_ each other. Some very hurtful words were said that day and they couldn't take them back. Charlie had tried to apologize to Ron but it hadn't felt right and Ron knew he was still angry. The apology was nothing worth if it wasn't real. It would have meant nothing to Ron anyway. He was blaming himself anyway. Every day. Every hour. Every minute.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was so very young and she had done nothing wrong. She was just a little girl. His little sister who just wanted everyone to be happy, who could make others laugh and brighten their days. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this. No one did... but that didn't change it. Ginny-

His eyes snapped open when suddenly a funny sound was heard around them. It was coming from Damien.

"What is that?" He asked a bit more harshly than he wanted. It was so very hard to even look at his very best friend. He tried to grab the thing from Damien.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Damien tried to hide the thing but it kept making beeping noises.

"Is it something from Fred and George? Let me have a look. I could use something to- to-"

"No, it's not. It's nothing." The sound stopped. "I'll just-" Damien made some strange gestures. "Toilette." He finally said and hurried off.

Ron looked at Hermione confused. She leant closer to him and whispered: "It's a mobile phone."

At his still puzzled expression she added: "A thing Muggles use to communicate."

"Why does he have something like that?"

Hermione bowed her head, thinking about something before she spoke again. "I don't know. It can't be from his mother that would be pointless. She can just reach him through the fireplace or their phone-"

Ron made out Damien's footsteps on the stairs. You could hear everything going on in the house these days. "We will keep an eye on him." He decided finally. He could use something else to think about.

Hermione nodded and leant back hastily, trying to look occupied by her book. It was obvious she was trying to divert from something. In the past the sight would have made him smile.

"I'm not feeling well." Damien said when he reached them. "I think I'm going home."

They both nodded and Damien packed his things. From the corner of his eyes Ron saw Hermione wave her wand. He wasn't good enough at these things to say what she was doing but it was Hermione. Of course she had a plan already.

Damien activated his Portkey and vanished.

"What did you do?" asked Ron Hermione.

"Tracking spell." She said, smiling slightly.

"Clever." Ron took a look around. There was no one there that could stop or follow them. "Let's follow him now."

Hermione glanced at him worriedly but he just looked away and stood up. She mumbled an incantation and tapped an empty piece of parchment. Lines and colours suddenly appeared, filling the whole scroll of parchment. She took an intense look at it. Ron just leant over to have a look as well when she gasped.

"It's near my house. What is he doing there?"

Ron shrugged. "Let's find out. We can use your Portkey."

"Are you sure we should do this?" She asked.

"Don't you want to know what he is doing?"

"We could just ask him-"

"Yeah, he really looked like he would share it with us. Come on, Hermione, I could really use an _adventure_, something to forget." But he didn't want to forget. He opened his mouth, ready to correct himself but Hermione's eyes softened and she nodded.

"Okay, come on." She pulled her own Portkey out of her bag. Ron grabbed it as well and she whispered the password. They were yanked away.

They landed in Hermione's room. Silently they made their way out of the house and followed the small dot that was Damien. Soon they didn't need the map anymore. They had spotted the dark haired boy making his way purposefully towards a small building.

Hermione pocketed the map quickly and they followed him in, too afraid that if they took their eyes away for a second, they might lose Damien. They watched Damien stop before a door and knock four times. Quickly they hid around the next corner. What was Damien doing here and why hadn't he told them-

Ron's eyes nearly popped out when he saw who opened the door. Harry – Ginny's murderer – motioned for Damien to enter. And he did. He didn't look surprised in the last. Ron gritted his teeth and balled his hands to fists. Damien had lied to him. He hadn't told him. He knew where _he_ was and he hadn't told anyone or _he_ would be rotting in a cell in Azkaban without his soul.

"Was that really... was that really Harry?" whispered Hermione beside him. "We should-"

Ron grabbed the wand in his pocket tighter. "I'm going in. You go back. Call the Order. No, call the Ministry."

"Ron- if Damy is in there-"

"I'm going in. He's going to pay, Hermione. Ginny- She-"

"I'm coming as well." She said firmly.

"It's too dangerous! I can't see him hurt you! You have to go back-"

"No! I'm going in as well." She pulled out her own wand, a determined expression on her face and before Ron could stop her, she had walked down the corridor towards the door and opened it. He run after her and followed her in.

His eyes landed on _him_ instantly. "YOU-" He yelled, his wand shaking. Ron barley blinked but _he_ was already on his feet. He had to- spell- curse- but there was nothing. He just wanted to make _him_ pay. He screamed and suddenly his arms were jerked backwards and his wand fell to the floor cluttering. Something sharp was definitively too near to his throat. He gasped and struggled but in vain.

His eyes focused on Hermione who was standing near the door, panic clearly visible on her face. She raised her wand which was shaking as well.

"You _really_ don't want to do that, Granger." growled _he_ from behind Ron.

Damien was at the door by now but instead of running or screaming he closed and locked it.

"You traitor!" Ron spat at him.

There was a door opening. "What the hell is going on here- oh-" He knew that voice. But it couldn't be. That couldn't be. He was going insane. "Ron?" she asked. The sharp thing from his throat disappeared and suddenly he could move his arms again. He turned around and there she was. But she wasn't. Her hair was wrong. It couldn't be-

"G-Gi-Ginny?" He asked stuttering. "But-but-"

Another wand hit the floor and she was running towards him, throwing herself at him. "Oh Merlin, Ron." She sobbed and his jumper was getting wet but he didn't dare to even move an inch. This had to be a dream. A desperate, cruel nightmare. If he touched her, she would disappear and he would wake up and- he moved his arms slowly but she was still there. He pulled her closer, hugging her. Blinking, he noticed that he was crying as well, mumbling her name over and over again.

He moved his head and saw Hermione who was staring at the two of them with wide eyes, her hands clapped over her mouth, her own wand lying forgotten at her feet as well. "How-how...?"

Ginny pulled back from him, wiping her tears aside. "Hey Ron."

He stared at her, reaching out to touch her. She was solid. "You are... you are alive?"

She nodded. New tears were pouring from her eyes which she hastily wiped away as well. "I'm- yeah- I'm alive."

"But-how... how is that possible?" Ron stared at her before his eyes searched Hermione, looking at her questioningly. She would know the answer. She always knew everything.

"I..." Ginny shut her mouth and turned around. Ron followed her eyes and they landed on Harry who was standing at the door Ginny had come from, holding three wands. One of them was clearly Ron's.

"My wand." He demanded, reaching towards it.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You can get it when I'm sure you are not going to try that stunt again."

"Stop being paranoid." snapped Ginny and walked over to him. Ron wanted to grip her, wanted to pull her behind himself to protect her, wanted to- but she just took hold of Harry's hands and looked up at him. He loosened his grip and she grabbed the wands from him. She turned around and handed one Ron and the other one Hermione. She pocketed the last one.

"What the hell! What are you guys doing here?" exclaimed Damien, waking from his stupor.

Ron tore his eyes away from Ginny and looked at his friend. "We can ask you the same thing! What are _you_ doing here? And how-" He gestured towards Ginny.

"How did you know he is here?" asked Harry, glaring angrily at Damien.

"We followed him." said Hermione quietly. Damien looked terrified from her to Harry.

"That's not possible!" yelled Damy.

"_Great_, Damien, brilliantly done! You don't even notice two _schoolchildren_ following you. How do you think you can possible manage Death Eaters? Aurors? Our parents?"

Damien bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Harry! I just- I-"

"Spare me your lame excuses." spat Harry. "I really don't want to do this..." Suddenly he held his own wand. Ron took a step back and raised his own. "Ginny, pack your things." Harry said calmly.

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulously.

"You heard me. Pack. Your. Things." He glared at her.

She crossed her arms. "What are you doing?"

"I will modify their memories." Hermione gasped and Ron's wand shook. He had to disarm him somehow. "All three's memories."

"Harry...!" pleaded Damien. "You can't- not after- after everything- you can't-"

Harry raised his wand higher. At least they weren't going to die, thought Ron grimly.

"You so won't do that." snapped Ginny. Disbelieving, Ron watched as she stepped in front of Harry's wand, glaring at him.

"Ginny- come here- get away-"

"Shut up, Ron." She glared at him over her shoulder, before turning back to Harry.

"Step aside." Harry glowered at her.

"What are you going to do, hm? Modify my memory as well?" She asked irritated.

"If I have to." He said quietly, staring at her.

"Ginny, come here. Now!" tried Ron again but she didn't even react this time.

"Sorry to say but that's not possible." She fumbled with her collar, the others watching her confused. She pulled out a long chain. "Familiar with this?"

"Oh, fuck it." cursed Harry. For a moment he looked like he was about to demand it from Ginny and Ron was ready to do whatever necessary but Harry didn't. Instead he lowered his wand. "They can't know." He said quietly.

"Why not?" she asked just as quietly.

"They could tell."

"They won't." He opened his mouth, but she added: "Let me talk with them, okay?" They stared at each other. Ron traded a look with Damien and Hermione. Hermione seemed nearly as confused as he was, before her eyes brightened, while Damien smiled. He had just turned his head back to watch Harry and Ginny when Harry nodded.

"If there is one tiny bit of doubt left-"

Ginny nodded. "Okay but give them a chance."

Ginny turned around to face them fully, while Harry still held onto his wand tightly. "Whatever happens, you can't tell anybody where we are." She looked at them all, one after the other, her eyes boring into theirs. "Because like you should all have noticed: I should be dead but I'm not."

"How...?" asked Ron again, the disbelief still there.

"Very complicated. The short version: Harry didn't kill me but saved my life that day. He left You-Know-Who and now we are on the run, fighting him."

"But why... why are you not coming home? Why didn't we know...?" asked Ron. Everything had been a lie. Emptiness suddenly filled him up. Ginny had lied to him, had lied to them as well. She hadn't come home.

"Nobody can find out that I'm still alive because that would get Harry into lots of trouble and everyone would start looking for me as well which would probably end up with me being dead for real. You don't want that, do you?"

Ron shook his head automatically, his head turning from Harry to Ginny.

"Harry's not going to attack you." said Ginny finally. "Right?"

Harry's eyebrow rose. "He's the one pointing his wand at me!"

Ginny looked from one to the other and sighed. "Just stow your wands." She looked at Hermione. "All of you." Hermione did, Harry followed her very reluctantly as did Ron. "Thanks. Ron... I-" She turned towards him alone, tears glittering in her eyes again. "I'm so sorry. Don't believe that I didn't want to come home for one second... I just- I-" She bit her lip which was trembling. Ron knew what that meant. She was about to cry. Like really, really cry. She hadn't done that in _ages_.

He took a step forward, ready to embrace her, to try what their mother did when that had happened but he looked up and noticed that he wasn't the only one. They had all stepped forward. His eyes focused on Harry who was reaching for her. He lowered his arm again and Ron stepped over and pulled her close. She burrowed her head in his jumper, wetting it even more.

"It's okay, Ginny. I- just- stop- just- I-" He tried to find the right words but there was nothing _right_ to say.

"Yeah, Weasley, pull yourself together."

Ginny stiffened in his arms.

"Harry!" said Damien horrified. "You can't say something like that!"

But Ginny pulled back from Ron and wiped her tears away. "It's okay Damien." Ron stared at her. What had happened to her? She would never-

"What? It's not okay-"

"It's _not_ but just- _stop_. I'll scream at him later." She glared at Harry. "That's a promise."

"Can't wait." He said dryly. They stared at each other before Ginny turned around again, giving them a smile.

"Can you promise not to say anything? It _must_ be a secret."

"I already swore an oath on it." said Damien quietly. Ron's eyes snapped to Damien.

"You...?"

"Yeah, look Ron, I'm sorry. I couldn't say a thing. It would risk them and I- I can't." He gestured towards Ginny and Harry. "I just want them to be safe."

Ron stared at him, trying to wrap his mind around everything. Ginny was alive and well and they were just standing here, discussing not _telling_. Could he do that? Could he keep it from everyone? But what was the other option? Forgetting this even happened? Sinking into the misery of blaming himself for her death again?

"I'm going to swear an oath as well." said Hermione, stepping forward. "But on one condition."

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Ginny.

"I want to help."

They all stared at her. It was Harry who spoke. "What? You want to help?" He looked at her disbelievingly.

Hermione stood her ground, staring at him. "Yes, I want to help. You may think that we can't keep it a secret but I'll swear an oath. I won't betray the both of you. I won't tell anyone. Consider it a payback for saving our lives."

Harry seemed a little taken aback but it disappeared and he sneered at her. "I don't need your help. You can't give me any help anyway. What makes you even _think_ that you have the ability to help me? Merlin! You, all of you, think that this is some kind of game, a stupid school project! This is real life! You don't stand a chance against the stupidest Death Eater, how on earth can you expect to help me fight against Voldemort?" The four teens flinched as Harry shouted the word 'Voldemort' but remained silent. "You can't help me! There is nothing you can do that would help me. In fact, you would only get me in trouble, if someone was, for instance, following you." Harry continued.

"You're wrong, Harry. I can help you. I told you once before, it's the simple things that can help, you just have to be ready to accept it." She took a deep breath. "_You are right_. None of us are very good at duelling. We won't stand a chance against the Death Eaters let alone V-Voldemort."

Ron gasped, as did Damien and Ginny but Hermione stared at Harry. It was the very first time she had said his name. Ron's thoughts spun around and around, trying to understand what was happening here. In one moment they hated him, the next they were trying to help him? He could understand where Hermione was coming from and with Ginny being alive- He wanted to protect her, he wanted to be there for her... but could he?

"But, there are other ways in which you may need my help. I can't speak for anyone else, but I'm going to help you in any possible way. You're going to need some sort of contact, a link to the wizarding world. I can be that. We all can help with that. Whatever it is you are going to be doing, I'm sure we can help you with it. I'm not saying that we will stand with you on the battlefield. I'm just saying that we can help with the simple things, even if it's just to be here for you."

"Why would you want to do that? It's not as if we're friends, hell, I was horrible to you. Why are you offering to help me? You should feel no loyalty towards me!" Harry asked truly confused. "I can understand if you want to keep Ginny's situation a secret but-"

Hermione smiled sadly at Harry. "Tell me, Harry if Voldemort wins, what do you think will happen to the wizarding world? What would happen to people like me? Like my parents? We will be the first to be wiped out. Muggles and Muggle-Borns will be targeted first, followed by families like Ron's. Families that have been labelled 'Blood traitors'. We will be hunted and killed, all of us. That is what his aim is, isn't it? 'All magic to be possessed by Purebloods only'. That's why I'm doing this, Harry. I don't want to sit back and leave my fate and the fate of my family in someone else's hands. I don't want to stand back and watch the war being lost by our side and not being able to do anything about it. I want to participate in securing my future. The Ministry and the Order won't let us help. If I can help in defeating Voldemort, help in any way at all, then I'm ready to do anything. That includes helping you. You're right, I have no loyalties towards you, but I'm ready to give you a second chance, if you'll give me a chance as well."

Harry seemed to struggle and Ron saw that Ginny opened her mouth but Harry spoke first:

"You realise what would happen if you got caught? You would serve in Azkaban for helping a known criminal. You would be punished for not turning me in."

Ron shuddered. Azkaban. Hermione was very pale but she cleared her throat. Her voice was still trembling when she spoke. "We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it. If I can secure the fate of my parents and other Muggle-Borns, then it's a price I'm willing to pay."

Ron had never seen Hermione this brave. Sometimes in quiet times he had wondered why she wasn't a Ravenclaw. Of course he had never complained. Who would have made his homework then? But now- he stared at her in awe. How she could just see everything and think of everything and- and face him like that and-

"Do you have the same opinion as her?" Harry asked. Ron turned his head and saw Harry looking at him. He swallowed. Helping the one he wanted to murder only this morning? The only thing that kept him going? He stared at Ginny. Azkaban. Ginny.

"Yes." Ginny smiled brightly at him and he smiled back. He wasn't so sure about Harry but he was sure about Ginny. And Hermione. And Damien. And the war. He couldn't go on, staring out of the window all the time. Here was something to do and hadn't he said he needed something to do?

"I'm _still_ in as well of course." said Ginny, turning towards Harry again. "Nothing to do around here anyway."

Harry rolled his eyes but she smiled. "You all have to do what I say, and you have to follow my every order. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" came the answer in unison from Hermione, Damien and Ron. Ginny frowned and stared at him.

"Absolutely not! I'm so not going to do whatever you tell me!" She crossed her arms. They all stared at her.

"Ginny-" started Damien but Harry sighed.

"What?" asked Ginny irritated. "You don't know how he is! I wouldn't even be able to sit down for Merlin's sake!" Ron frowned as did Hermione and Damien but Ginny's serious face suddenly changed and she chuckled. She smiled at Harry and, Ron caught his breath, he smiled back shortly before he rolled his eyes again.

xxx

"Sneaky, very sneaky." Harry said after she closed the door behind Ron, Hermione and Damien.

"What?" She asked, turning around.

"The way you handled your bother: very sneaky." He leant against the doorframe to the bathroom.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your 'oh please, you have to protect me.'" He imitated her voice – at least she thought that was what he was doing because it sounded ridiculous.

"I didn't say that." She frowned at him, her happy mood slowly disappearing.

"You could as well have said it. Your whole body language screamed it!"

"I didn't! It was not like that-"

"Oh come on, you can stop pretending."

"Pretending what? I'm not! And it wasn't like that! I don't need to be protected!" She snapped at him. "And what was that about 'pull yourself together'? Did I tell you this once? I could have done it as well! I can see there is something wrong with you and you just don't talk about it! At least I am showing my emotions, not hiding from them like a bloody coward!"

Harry stared at her. "What- what did you just say?" His voice was dangerous low, his eyes growing darker.

"I-" She struggled and took a deep breath. "I didn't mean it like that- I just-" She bit her lip frustrated. That wasn't what she wanted to say but... he and his stupidity-

"And stop doing that!" He shouted.

She was about to scream back when confusion settled. She looked up and met his eyes. They were brighter again. "Stop doing what?"

"That!" He gestured to her. "Biting your lip! Just- stop that."

"What? I should stop biting my lip? Why?"

"I-" He ran a hand through his hair, looking at her frustrated. "I just-" He struggled. "I _hate_ it."

Ginny stared at him. "You hate me biting my lip?" She crossed her arms. "Well I hate the way you treat me sometimes, how you can be such a jerk... and the way you threatened them just then! How you threatened me! Modifying our memories? Really?" she yelled.

"I-" He looked lost for a second before his whole expression turned into anger. "Tell me what I should have done then? Hm? Just letting them walk away, telling everyone about you? Have you seen the way your brother looked at me? He was ready to murder me! What would it be for him to just tell his father? _Your_ father? This place would be full with Aurors searching for you to bring you home and looking for me to bring me to the next Dementor! And as soon as someone in the Ministry knows you are alive, there would be Death Eaters looking for you as well. Do you know what my father will do to me should he ever find out you are alive?"

"Firstly: Ron wouldn't do that. And even if he did, my father wouldn't do that."

"Of course they would! They are out for _my soul_, Ginny. Dementor's kiss on sight! Five thousand galleons to the one who can give the Ministry a clue about me!"

"I- I would just tell them the truth then!"

Harry laughed sarcastically. "Wake up! They would never listen to you. They wouldn't even take the time to listen to you." He started pacing. "And even if you somehow, against all circumstances, managed to tell someone: they want me gone, they want me soulless. It doesn't matter what really happened."

"That's not true." She said stubbornly, watching him.

He came to a standstill, staring at her. "Of course! That's the way the Ministry works."

She took a step closer to him. "But that still doesn't give you the right not to even try to talk with them!"

"Yeah, well, that's the way I was brought up!" He said, gesturing widely. "That's the way I was taught to react. That's the way I am. If you can't deal with that, it's your problem not mine!"

"Just because you were taught that, doesn't mean you always have to be that way! That's. Pure. Rubbish!" She said, poking her finger into his chest with every word.

They stared furiously at each other before Ginny looked down at their shoes, trying to sort her thoughts and trying to calm down. It didn't help if they only screamed at each other. "Would you really have done it? Would you have modified my memory? _Damien's_?" she asked lowly.

"I would have tried." She looked up and met his troubled eyes. "I- it would have been difficult- I mean after- after everything-" He groaned and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he rubbed his eyes.

"Harry...?"

His eyes opened. "I- they-" He struggled. "I don't think I could have done it. Your brother: most likely yes. Granger: Probably. But you... and Damy-"

"Why does it make a difference?"

He stared at her a long moment before he took a step back and turned around, walking towards the window. He stared outside. "Voldemort modified my memories as well."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh... I... I didn't-"

"Whenever they did something wrong, they just wiped it from my mind. Whenever I came close to finding out the truth they did as well. Voldemort, he just- he made sure I could never find out, made sure I would never leave him."

"The truth? Find out what?" She asked softly.

"They... do you know how I 'came' to them?" He asked, just as quietly.

"You were taken, weren't you?"

"By Peter Pettigrew, yes, but that's not how I remember it." He leant his head against the window. Ginny wasn't sure if she should step over to him, if she should do something- she just remained where she was. "They... they created 'my life' on lies. They took their places. They-," He struggled. "With illusions they made me believe I was still in Godric's Hallow, that I spent much more time there than I really did. They paraded around as my family- Lucius was Sirius, Bella my Mum and Voldemort my Dad. They- let's just say they didn't treat me very nice. They showed me a side of the 'Light side' that made me hate everything about it. I remember running away when I was four and finding them and- Voldemort made me believe he saved my life, made me grateful I was with them. It's how they manipulated me to do whatever they wanted. I just- It's-" He broke off.

"That's horrible. I had no idea-" Ginny broke off as well. What was there to say to that? "I'm so sorry."

He turned around slowly and for a moment she thought she saw tears glittering in his eyes. "For what? It's not your fault-"

"I know, I just-" She followed her sudden impulse and crossed the room, hugging him tightly. He stiffened in her arms and tried to step back but she didn't let him go.

"Ginny..." He said weakly.

"Just hug me back." She mumbled against his chest.

"What is that supposed to achieve?"

She tightened her grip on him even more and slowly he gave in, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. She smiled when he raised his chin slightly and rested it on her head. "I wouldn't have liked to do the same with them, with you, but sometimes..." he mumbled.

"It's okay, nothing happened." She whispered back. "They swore they won't tell about us. It won't come to this." She listened to his still racing heart. "Thank you for telling me." She said even more quietly.

He pulled back and she let him go. He wasn't meeting her eyes and stepped around her, walking to his bag. She watched as he searched for something.

"What are you...?" She asked confused.

"Charms, right?" He asked without looking up.

"Uh?"

"Your favourite subject: Charms, right?"

"Yes but what...?" she asked still confused. That he remembered that...

"It seemed as if you were bored earlier." He pulled out several books. "And you are missing out some important parts of your education because of me."

"Yeah, well..." She stepped closer to him and he handed her a book.

"It's the only Charms book I took-"

"Something about Defence would probably be better anyway."

He nodded and handed her two more books. "Better read this one first." He pointed at the one with the darkest cover. "And if you have a question... just ask me."

She hugged the books close. "Harry...?" He finally looked up and met her eyes. "Thank you."

"It's- it's the least I can do."

xxx

James took a deep breath and looked at his best friends. Sirius nodded at him while Remus gave him an encouraging smile. Lily squeezed his arm.

"Just do it, James." She mumbled softly. He nodded and gripped the piece of parchment even more tightly. His hand shaking, he pressed the numbers, checking countless times if he got them right. He then pressed the receiver to his ear, listening to the tone, his heart beating so fast in his chest, he thought it might burst. Maybe he should have let Lily make the call. But he wanted to do it. He had messed up the last phone call, he wanted to show that he could do it right. It was his task to bring his son home. It was his fault he wasn't there yet after all. And they had waited long enough. They had talked about how he would do this, what he would say, how he would convince him...

'Come on, Harry, pick up.' He prayed silently. 'Let it be the right number.'

"Is that you, Harry? The number is different-"

James nearly dropped the receiver. "Damien?"


	26. Harry's Helpers

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Harry's Helpers**

Lily squeezed his arm. "Just do it, James." She mumbled softly.

James nodded and gripped the piece of parchment even more tightly. His hand shaking, he dialled the numbers. He then pressed the receiver to his ear. For seemingly endless seconds nothing happened. She crossed her arms, praying that Harry would pick up. Sirius shifted beside her and she glared at him. They needed to be silent. She wanted to hear her son's voice, wanted to hear how bad it was. She wanted to be there for him, she wanted-

"Damien?" asked James, his eyes opened wide. Lily looked at her husband confused as did Remus and Sirius. "How... why...?" James looked down at the parchment again.

"James...?" asked Remus softly.

He looked up. "There is Damien on the phone." He said quietly. "Why is there Damien on the phone?" He asked desperately, tears shining in his eyes.

Remus reached for the receiver. "James, let me." But James held onto it tightly, his knuckles turning white. "Why isn't Harry there?"

There were footsteps on the stairs before the door was thrown open. Damien stood in the doorway, his face pale. "Dad, I-I can explain!"

"How did- why- you can't-" James took a deep breath and let go of the receiver.

"Damien...?" asked Lily, her face just as pale as her son's. "How did you get the mobile phone?

"I- I-" Damien glanced left and right as if looking for an escape route. "Harry gave it to me."

Lily stared at him in shock as did Remus, Sirius and James. "Why?"

"It's for emergencies only! He gave it to me to make sure he could call if something went terribly wrong-"

"'If something went terribly wrong'?" repeated James. "What is there to go _even more wrong_?"

"Dad, it could be worse-" started Damien but James cut him off.

"It could be worse? Harry called us and he was... _is _miserable. He can't come home! We can't help him! Everyone is looking for him! They want his soul! What could be worse than that, Damien Jack Potter?"

"I- Dad-"

"And why didn't you tell us? We are out there searching for him every single day and you don't tell us that you have a way to contact him! How could you do that? You have seen how much we suffer! And you didn't say a thing! To have us find out like that-" James gestured widely, glaring at Damien. Damien bowed his head, staring at the ground.

"Harry didn't want me to tell you." He said quietly.

"'Harry didn't want you to tell'? I don't care if he told you not to tell! He is our son! We have a right to know where he is! We want to help him Damien! And you think you can keep it from us-"

"James," interrupted Lily him. "Calm down and let Damien tell us what this is all about."

James turned towards her. "Don't you see? They are talking behind our back! They communicate and we are out there looking for him with the answer right under our noses! Damien lied to us, _he betrayed our trust_! That's what he did!"

Damien winced. "Dad, it's not like that!"

"Prongs, calm down." said Remus. "I'll make us some tea and all of you sit down and talk about this before there are more accusations thrown around." Lily gave him a grateful look, while Sirius pushed James onto a chair. She sat down as did Damien. He nervously wringed his hands, while Remus took out the necessary utensils. Sirius sat down beside Damien, facing Lily and James.

"Well?" asked Lily when Damien only stared at the table.

"I- when Harry came to visit after Christmas, he didn't just give me the pendent but the mobile phone as well." James opened his mouth. Lily grasped his hand and shook her head when he looked at her. "I- he called me only once, telling me a number where I could reach him- for emergencies! He wanted me to call him if something important happened. We didn't communicate. We didn't! He didn't want me to tell you. I'm so sorry! I thought I could keep you all happy and as safe as I could! I didn't want to disappoint one of you. I-" He struggled for words and finally gave up, giving each of them a long look full of despair.

"Pup, you really shouldn't have kept it a secret." said Sirius.

Lily nodded while James glared at him. "You really shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry." repeated Damien, a lot more quietly.

Lily traded a long look with Sirius and Remus before she turned to James. They had to talk about this without Damien. They had to decide what to do now, how to go on-

"Bring me the phone." said James finally.

"What? Why?" Damien asked confused.

"Just do it."

Damien stood up and disappeared, returning moments later with the mobile phone in his hands. James reached for it and Damien gave it to him. For a long moment James stared at it.

"James?" asked Lily softly.

"Damien?" asked James, looking up.

"Yes, Dad?"

James held the phone out for Damien to take. "Do you want to make it up?"

Damien nodded. "Of course, Dad. It was never my intention to-"

But James interrupted him. "Call Harry then."

"What?" gasped Damien.

"I want you to call him. Ask him where he is."

"No, Dad, no! I can't- you can't! You will go to him, won't you?" James nodded. "Harry is going to kill me for that." He muttered. James lowered his arm.

"This is no joking matter, Damy!" scolded Lily.

"Who is joking?" He asked glooming. "He doesn't want you to find him... why can't you just accept that?"

"Damien...!"

"I get why you want to but... he is not going to like us showing up and he really is going to kill me." Damien swallowed nervously. Lily could see that there were desperate tears forming in her son's eyes.

"If you want to you can stay here." She said quietly, reaching over the table to caress his cheek comfortingly. He leant back.

"That's not going to change a thing, Mum! He will be so very _furious_. It's my fault-"

"It's not your fault, Damy, it is Harry's. He ran and he is going to come home now." Lily said energetically.

"Mum, you don't understand. Harry trusted me with this. I can't-"

"Damien, Harry doesn't look at it from the right point of view. He is much safer here." argued James. Damien looked at them both before looking away. "I want you to do it now."

"You can't force me, Dad!" said Damien desperately.

James stood up and moved around the table. He grabbed Damien's head, forcing him to look in his eyes. "You have to Damien."

Damien bowed his head, his shoulders slumped forwards. There was a tense moment of silence. "I can't, Dad. I can't."

"Damy, can't you see how important this is? Please! I beg you. We just want our other son to be home as well."

"Dad-" Damien looked up with tears in his eyes. They stared at each other for an endless minute, where Lily gripped the edge of the table hard. This was their only way- "Give me the bloody phone then."

xxx

They reappeared in a dusty street. James took a look around at once, searching for cover and for enemies. There was no one there. He nodded at Lily and she loosened her grip on Damien slightly. Remus and Sirius had decided to stay behind. They hadn't wanted to disrupt this family moment. James had told them that they _were_ family but maybe it was really better that it was just the three of them. His heart was beating fast. Harry had told Damien where he was. Damien had said it was an emergency. That he needed to see him. James had nearly told Damien to ask Harry to come home but he hadn't. Too suspicious. They hadn't wasted another minute before apparating here.

James took another look around before they made their way down the street and to the address Harry had told Damien. It was a small, worn out building. Harry was indeed hiding in the Muggle world. Damien led them through a small foyer and up the stairs.

"Harry said its room number 5." He said, turning around. James nodded and followed him as did Lily. After reaching the next floor, James decided that it was not a very nice place to stay. It didn't look that safe either. His worry increased as did his heartbeat. Finally Damien stopped before a door, giving them a last troubled look. James nodded and Damien knocked. There was a moment of silence before the door opened. James could barley look at Harry before the door was slammed shut again.

"Harry?" he asked quietly. "Please open the door."

"What do you want?" asked Harry from the other side. "Did you decide that if I don't come home, you will come to me? Did you bring some more Aurors to make sure that I really come?"

"Harry, no! Of course not. We would never do that. You are part of our family." James stepped nearer to the door. "Please, Harry, we want to talk to you."

"Please, Harry, sweetie, open the door." said Lily, her voice laced with desperation.

There was a tense moment of silence before Harry opened the door a crack. His eyes swapped over them all, settling on Damien – who swallowed nervously – before he opened the door wide. They entered and Harry closed the door behind them. Harry had just turned around, facing them again and opened his mouth, when Lily stepped over and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you." She said quietly.

Harry stood there awkwardly, patting her back. "It's okay."

She pulled back and smiled up at him. Tenderly she reached up and James watched as she caressed his cheek, her fingers trailing the hints of dark circles under his eyes. "You look tired." She observed, while brushing some of his locks aside. Harry took a step back and Lily dropped her hand.

"I-" He began but broke off. He looked uncomfortable.

"It's so unreal." She said, still staring at him. James couldn't agree more. It _was_ unreal, standing here in a room with him, for the first time not fearing that he would attack, knowing that he didn't hate them.

"I don't need to ask how you found me." Harry finally said, crossing his arms and glaring at Damien.

"I'm sorry. I- they-" Damien shuffled his feet and looked to the ground.

"It's not his fault. I begged him to call you after we found out you gave him the mobile phone." explained James.

"He just wanted to make us all happy." added Lily.

Harry's glare didn't weaken. "How did they find out?" He asked, ignoring them and concentrating on Damien only.

"They somehow found out the number of the mobile phone you gave me. I thought it was you and answered their call. I- they- I couldn't help but tell them how you gave me the phone after Christmas for emergencies. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to."

Harry's glare didn't weaken. "And why did you call me, saying it's important...?"

"I-Harry- I couldn't _not_ do it. You should have seen their faces. I-" Damien shrunk from Harry's glare.

"I trusted you with this." Harry said his voice cold.

"Now, Harry, it isn't his fault." interrupted James, taking pity. Damien hadn't told them but he didn't deserve Harry's anger. "What were you thinking anyway? You should have told us about the mobile phone!"

Harry turned towards him. "You would have never agreed to me staying away."

"Of course not! You should be home, _safe_. Not here-" James made a wide gesture, taking another look around.

Harry's eyes turned even colder and when Lily reached for him again, he stepped away, his arms still crossed. "And as I said before: I can't. You just don't understand it."

"Of course we do. Harry, can you really fault us for wanting you at home?" asked Lily desperate.

Harry didn't look at her but his glare seemed to weaken slightly. James was about to open his mouth, to argue further, to make him finally agree but Harry was faster. "How did you find out the number anyway?"

"We found Amy Jackson." stated James.

Harry's eyebrow rose. "Oh, you did?" He asked, sounding not nearly as surprised as James would have guessed.

"Yes... is she your girlfriend?" he asked, trying a smile.

"No."

James frowned. "She seemed to think so- or not. She seemed confused."

"She is not." Harry pressed his lips together. "How did you find out about her?"

"We found out about your alias 'Alex' from your Pensieve and searched for you. Someone mentioned Amy." explained James. His eyes landed on the silver ring on Harry's finger. "How did you get it back?"

Harry smirked, looking down at the ring. "Dumbledore's security leaves something to be desired."

James traded an awkward look with Lily. He wanted to argue for Albus but decided against it. Now was not the time to change Harry's view on Dumbledore. A tense silence overcame them. James shuffled his feet, trying to find a way to convince him to go with them. It was broken by someone knocking at the door. Whoever it was seemed to be in a hurry because he or she knocked four times in a row with just a little pause.

"Are you expecting someone?" asked Lily politely.

He or she knocked again. Harry sighed nearly inaudible. He seemed unsure for a moment, clearly thinking about something. "Yes, I'll be back in a second."

James narrowed his eyes. "How do we know you are not running?"

Harry clicked his tongue. "My things are here, are they not?" James took a look around. "And you can just _trust me_."

Before one of them could say anything else he had opened the door and stepped outside, closing it swiftly behind him. There were lowered voices outside for a moment before light footsteps signalled that someone was walking away. The door opened again and Harry reappeared.

"A girl?" asked James, trying to defuse the tension.

"What does it matter?" snapped Harry.

"We are just interested in your life, Harry." said Lily softly. James nodded.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does!" For a moment they just looked at each other, before Lily continued. "Harry we are here to take you home. We want to keep you safe. After all that happened you deserve it. We all deserve it. You can't stay away and on the run forever."

"I can't come." He crossed his arms again.

"Harry, please, we will help hide you. We won't tell the Ministry."

"And how is that possible?" asked Harry sarcastically. "He is working for them." He gestured to James. "Your Order is working for them."

"We are not working for the Ministry! We are working for the Light. We _are_ the light side." argued James furiously.

"It's too dangerous for me to come! Of course everybody would look there." More quietly he added. "As I told Dad, I don't want to be even more trouble for you."

"You are our son, Harry. You are no trouble for us, sweetie. You will never be trouble for us." Lily said, stepping closer to him once again.

He didn't step back but he shook his head. "I can't come anyway. I have something to do."

"What do you have to do, Harry?" asked James confused.

"Something very important." Harry's eyes flashed. "And you have more important things to do than search for me."

"There is nothing more important than our children!" said Lily, crossing her arms as well. "Harry, we love you. We want to keep you safe."

James watched Harry swallowing and closing his eyes shortly. With a jolt he realised that this was probably the first time Harry heard Lily say that she loved him. "Yes, Harry, we love you." He said as well. Damien nodded furiously but kept quiet.

"I can't come home. Why can't you see that? I thought you to be more intelligent."

"It is probably not the easiest way." confessed Lily. "But can't you see our point? We want you home. We want you there: finally! After all those years-"

"Don't." He said sharply. "Don't go there. I won't come. There is something I have to do. Maybe after that..."

"After what?" asked James.

"I can't tell you. No one can know."

"Harry..." pleaded Lily. James saw tears forming in his wife's eyes. He stepped over to her, pulling her against him, hugging her.

"No. I won't come."

"We will force you then." said James, staring at Harry over Lily's head.

For a moment Harry stared at James before he drew back his head and laughed dryly. "Oh yeah, that went really well last time, didn't it?" He asked sarcastically. "You have to realise that you can't do that."

"Harry..." Lily shook in his arms.

"Don't you see what you are doing to us?" asked James, his voice filled with desperation.

Harry stared at them, before rubbing his eyes and sighing deeply. "And can't you understand my point? I can't come! They will catch me. And you can't force me! Even if you somehow manage to get me home, I will just escape! What do you want to do? Lock me in a room? Tie me to a chair?" His voice was bitter.

James closed his eyes, the memories welling up inside of him. What had he done? Harry didn't want to come home and he was right. They couldn't lock him in there as much as they wanted to.

Lily seemed to come to the same conclusion. She stepped out of his arms. "What can we do then? How can we help you?"

"Stop looking for me. Don't tell anyone where I am. I will move immediately after you leave, of course, but don't give _anyone _any hints how to find me. You never know who is working for which side."

James wanted to protest, wanted to defend his friends and the other Order members but Lily nodded. "We will do that. What else? Is there something?"

Harry seemed to think about something, obviously struggling with a thought.

"What is with the Ministry?" asked Damien. They turned towards him, surprised.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Dad... you said that the Order is trying to stop a Death Eater from becoming the next Minister of Magic."

James nodded. "Of course we are. We can't let them get away with that."

Damien focused on Harry only. "Who is the Death Eater candidate?"

James stared from Damien to Harry. He hadn't thought about asking Harry that. They thought it to be obvious who it was but they weren't sure. With Harry telling them, they could be sure. They could contact Dumbledore. They could actively work against the Death Eater. They could try to stop the Ministry from searching for Harry if the Minister was a member of the Order... the possibilities...

He fixed in his eyes on Harry. "Who is it?"

Harry gave each of them a long look before he gritted his teeth.

"Do you even know?"

Harry nodded. "Of course." But he didn't say the name. He seemed to struggle. Harry closed his eyes. But what was there left to struggle? What was there to think about? He wasn't on the dark side anymore.

"Tell us!" James paused. "Please."

When Harry opened his eyes, they were glowing with hate. The look that he had sent them only weeks ago, every time he looked at them. "Pius Thicknesse."

xxx

Damien couldn't believe how very lucky he had been. He had survived both Harry's and his father's anger. That was until he noticed that he had no way to reach Harry again. He was at that moment sitting with Ron and Hermione in Ron's room at the Burrow. Luckily his parents knew nothing about their involvement or they probably wouldn't have been able to meet again.

"Dad kept the mobile phone." He explained miserably to Hermione and Ron after he had told them what had happened.

"We will have to visit Harry and Ginny then before they move again." said Hermione.

"Too late." Damien sighed. "Harry said they would move immediately after we left. I don't expect they stayed. There was no way I could let him know to stay after all. They didn't leave me alone with him for a second."

Ron frowned. "That's bloody stupid."

"Ron!" scolded Hermione him. "There has to be a way..."

"I can't think of one! I mean Dad has the mobile phone and it would be suicidal to ask and I can't just take it because he would notice... and of course suspect me. Nothing surprising about that. Who else would take it after all?"

Hermione stared out of the window, clearly thinking about something. "We _have to_ nick it." She finally declared.

"Hermione, I can't do that! We can't do that! You didn't see my Dad. Should he ever get wind of this, I'm dead for real!" said Damien with wide eyes.

"But we want to help Harry and we can't if we don't know where they are!" said Hermione, willing him to see reason.

"Yes, I know but we have to find another way!" argued Damien.

"There is no other way, Damien." agreed Ron with Hermione. She gave him a grateful smile.

"But-"

"Damien, I never said we would keep it... we just have to call Harry once." said Hermione.

"And then? They said they'll move a lot and we can't-"

"Damien" interrupted Hermione. "I can get a mobile phone. We only have to tell Harry the new number and your parents will never know."

"But we will have to find the phone for that."

"Oh come on, that can't be that difficult."

xxx

It was indeed much easier than Damien had thought. Of course his Dad had hidden it. But he had hidden it so Damien couldn't find it. He had never guessed Hermione to try. All it had taken her were a few spells before she had found a small carton protected by a Notice-Me-Not charm. Damien had called Harry and told him the new number. Then they had placed the mobile phone back inside the carton.

Harry contacted them not long after that, telling Hermione when and where to meet them next. It was where they were now. Damien knocked, taking another look around. He didn't want to risk being followed again.

"Who's there?" asked Harry from the other side.

"Ron and Hermione and me: Damien." He paused. "I called you to ask for your new number. Hermione called you after that asking where you stay. You said the password is Devil's Snare. I have no idea why you chose that but-"

Harry opened the door. "Because I'll strangle you just as painfully if there is someone else with you _again_." Damien blinked, looking into pale-gray eyes and a face that was not Harry's.

"Disguise?" he asked.

Harry nodded and opened the door further, letting them enter while he stepped outside. They walked into the room, Damien being the first to spot Ginny. She was lying on her stomach on the bed, her feet in the air, propped up on her elbows.

"Thank Merlin you are here!" she said. "You are my saviours!" She pointed towards a book, lying in front of her on the bed. "I have to _study_." The way she said it, she nearly sounded like Ron. Damien grinned. Ron looked horrified.

Hermione smiled. "That's a very good thing, Ginny. You are missing very important points in your education. What are you working on?"

Ginny grimaced. "Defence."

"At least you don't have Hermione breathing down your neck." muttered Ron.

Hermione glared at him and was about to say something but Ginny was faster. "Believe me, Harry is no better."

"At what am I not better?" asked Harry, reappearing in the room, closing the door behind him. "Looks like no one followed you _this time_." He gave Damien a pointed look.

"No one will follow me again!" said Damien, crossing his arms.

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Didn't you have that plan last time as well?"

Damien glared at him and opened his mouth, ready to explain how exactly it had happened but Ginny was faster. "You are a horrible teacher."

Harry turned towards her. "You are the worst student I have ever had." Damien smiled at her gratefully, glad that she had taken his attention away from him.

"I am the only one you ever taught, so you don't have anyone to compare me too.

Therefore I am the best student you have ever had." She smirked. Damien watched them confused.

"Nice theory." He paused. "Not true."

"Who else did you teach then?" she asked interested.

"Draco. A thing or two." He smirked. "And believe me, even on his worst days he was better than you."

Damien frowned. Were they fighting now? Ron narrowed his eyes. "You can't compare her to-" But they didn't even look at him.

Ginny chucked her pen at Harry. It missed him. "And you are a horrible chaser as well. You can't even hit me." Ron opened his mouth again but Damien shook his head. He wanted to see what they came up with next. Hermione shifted, clearly not knowing what to do or say.

Ginny sat up. "Because you cheated, idiot! You moved!"

"We didn't agree on rules, therefore I didn't cheat." Ginny pursed her lips and crossed her arms. Harry grinned and the tension was lifted. "I win." He said, sitting down in the chair right next to the bed where he, most likely, sat before they had come. He put his feet on the bed - only then did Damien notice that he wasn't wearing shoes - and looked at Ginny who hadn't changed her position. They stared at each other.

"You only win if the game is over and it's not." She finally said.

"You didn't say anything, therefore its over."

"We didn't agree on rules, therefore I can react however and whenever I want." She said throwing his words back at him.

"And what are you going to do besides insulting me? Attack me?" He asked mockingly.

"I could. I can after all do magic."

"Oh really? You can do magic?" He asked sarcastically.

"Let me get this right: I can do magic without being tracked." She grinned triumphantly.

"I can as well. I could blast you across the room only moving a finger. You wouldn't even be able to-"

"You know, guys, we are still here." said Damien finally. Both of them looked up.

"And we really should start. We can't stay that long without someone noticing." added Hermione, nervously checking her watch.

"Sorry guys." Ginny blushed.

"And you shouldn't talk about attacking her!" said Ron, pointing at Harry. Harry lifted his eyebrow.

"He was only joking, Ron." explained Ginny, rolling her eyes.

Ron and Harry both opened their mouths. Damien hastily said: "Okay, right, can we start then?"

Harry waved his hand and the drawer and the bedside tables were transfigured into chairs. Hermione looked delighted. "How do you do that exactly? I read that you need to-"

"I thought you were in a hurry?" Ginny asked her grinning.

Hermione looked startled. "Sorry." She muttered, while sitting down. Damien and Ron sat as well and for a moment they all stared at each other before their eyes settled on Harry. He sat straighter and dropped his feet to the ground.

"Right, first things first. While some of you may think that I'm out to kill Voldemort that is not the case." He said, looking at Ginny shortly. Damien nodded. Harry had told him so. Hermione and Ron looked startled. Hermione was about to open her mouth but Harry continued. "I'm not anyone's soldier, not Voldemort's and certainly not Dumbledore's. I don't care about the wizarding world. I don't care about this war. Whatever I plan on doing against Voldemort is for pure and simple revenge. He took away my life, by stealing me from my family, so I'm going to take away his life, literally." He paused and looked at them.

Ron looked as confused as Damien felt, while Hermione had that look on her face she only used for solving complicated questions.

"He is immortal." explained Ginny. Harry glared at her. She shrugged and grinned.

"He has made Horcruxes. Those are objects that have a piece of his soul in them. This way-"

"Ergh!" yelled Ginny. She stared at Harry, disgust clearly visible on her face and in her voice. "They contain part of his soul?"

The others looked confused, while Harry just stared at her. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No!" She looked horrified. "Why _didn't_ you tell me? I _touched_ it." She shuddered and stared down at her hands. "I had one around my neck-" She stood up and jumped from the bed. "I'm taking a shower." She walked to the bathroom door.

"What? You can't just use my bathroom!" called Harry after her but she was already inside.

"You better not tell them something I don't know yet!" She slammed the door shut. Harry stared after her.

Damien chuckled. Harry's eyes focused on him. "She won that round." He said cheekily.

Harry glared at him.

"So you have one of those Horcruxes? How do they work exactly? What does one look like? Can I see it? Why does no one know? Why do you want them? Why does he use them? Are there other ways-"

"Hermione, breathe!" said Ron but looked interested at Harry nonetheless.

Harry glanced at the bathroom door again before focusing on them. "If anyone tries to attack him while these Horcruxes are safe, Voldemort can't be killed. What I plan on doing is finding and destroying the Horcruxes, making Voldemort mortal again. His Horcruxes are his life. I plan on destroying them, just like he destroyed my life. You can call it poetic justice if you like." Hermione looked like there were wheels turning in her head while Ron looked awed. "He has made six Horcruxes; one part of his soul was inside a silver pendant that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Another one was inside a ring that Bella wears. We don't need to worry about them."

"Why, what happened to them?" asked Ron.

"I destroyed them."

Ron looked at Harry in wonder. "You…you did? When?"

"Why does it matter?" Harry snapped at him. He took a deep breath. "It's just…they are not my fondest memories." Ron nodded and Harry continued: "So, that leaves four Horcruxes. What they are and where they are placed, I have no idea." Harry finished. "They are probably powerful, important artefacts that mean something to him personally. They are most likely hidden very carefully with heavy protection measures."

Hermione's head snapped up to look at Harry. "That's all? You don't know what or where these Horcruxes are? How were you planning on finding them?" she asked disappointed.

"I went through the people he trusts the most, seeing as I had one. I was right. Bella had one as well."

"So we will go through the people he trusts and find them?" asked Ron.

"Too easy. He will have hidden and protected them differently to avoid someone being able to find them all."

Hermione looked thoughtfully into the distance. "Horcruxes. Horkruxes... I've heard about them or at least I've heard the name being mentioned before, but I can't remember where."

"Very unlikely. Hogwarts wouldn't teach you anything about them. It's the darkest of magic. In order to make a Horcrux, you have to take a life. It has to be done in cold blood." explained Harry.

Hermione continued to look thoughtful, her brown eyes were narrowed, and her brows were knitted. Damien tried to think of a situation where she could have heard about them but the word sounded not familiar to him at all.

Suddenly she let out a small 'oh!' and looked excitedly over at Ron. "Remember that time when we were studying at the Burrow? Fred and George said that they were trying to use the Extendable Ears on the Order meeting the night before. They mentioned Horcruxes! Remember they thought it was such a funny word. They started sniggering when they heard the word being mentioned and your mum heard them and then confiscated the Extendable Ears and threw them out, before they could hear anymore about what these Horcruxes were. Don't you remember?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, actually I do. They thought Horcruxes were small animals with fangs and that the Order was planning on setting them loose on the Death Eaters…" Ron trailed off and looked at Harry embarrassed. Harry looked back annoyed. "They were joking, obviously."

"Obviously." Harry repeated sarcastically.

"Anyway, moving on." Damien prompted, looking at Harry.

But it was Hermione who spoke. "Yes, um…so this means that Dumbledore and the Order know something about these Horcruxes. They're probably trying to find them as well."

"Well, they won't be getting their hands on them. Those Horcruxes are going to be destroyed by me, _only me_." Harry said confidently. "You wanted to help me, right?"

The three teens nodded their heads slowly, trading curious glances, wondering what Harry was going to make them do.

"Alright, I've got your first mission." Harry leant forward in his chair. They followed his example. "Bring me all the information the Order has on Horcruxes."

They leant back surprised, trading another look. "Wow... difficult." said Ron.

"I never said it would be easy, did I?" asked Harry, lifting an eyebrow. "You can contact me... I mean us again, when you managed."

Damien's thoughts were racing. They had to find a way. They had to plan this carefully. Figure out if they kept the information, where they did- the bathroom door opened and Ginny emerged. She was drying her hair with a towel. "What did I miss?"

"We have to find out what the Order knows about Horcruxes." explained Ron.

Ginny frowned. "How do you know they know something about them?" She asked, while walking over to the bed, sitting down.

"Extendable Ears." said Ron.

Ginny nodded. "Anything else?"

"Don't know what you already know." Ron shrugged. Damien looked over to Harry. Harry was staring at Ginny. His eyes followed her hands as she rubbed the towel through her hair again. Damien grinned. Ginny turned around and their eyes met. They looked at each other a moment before Harry turned away.

"What?" asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "Memory."

"Huh?" She looked totally confused. "What did you tell them about a memory?"

"You reminded me-" He shook his head. "Forget it. I didn't tell them anything new you need to know."

Ginny still looked confused. "Okay." She said slowly, stroking back some strands of her still wet hair. She froze. "Oh." They watched as she flushed bright red. "Oh." She said more loudly. Harry's lips twitched.

"Someone going to tell us?" asked Damien grinning.

Ginny's eyes snapped back at them. "No!" she said forcefully.

"I don't know if I want to know anyway." said Damien, giving them both a pointed look before his grin widened.

Ron looked disgruntled but said nothing while Hermione looked down at her watch again. "I think we really should get going." She stood up. The others did as well. While Ginny hugged Ron and Hermione, Harry pulled Damien aside.

"Did they really stop trying to bring me home?" he asked quietly.

Damien nodded. "As far as I know they work with the Order to avoid Thicknesse becoming Minister."

"Good." said Harry. "Tell me if you think they try to find me again, okay? They got really close to find out about Ginny last time."

"I thought so. She was the one to knock, wasn't she?"

Harry nodded. "But it doesn't matter. They didn't find out." Harry paused. "There is something else you can do for me. I thought about asking Dad but..."

"What is it?" asked Damien curiously.

"Dad has my first, my _real_ wand somewhere. Can you take a look around?"

Damien stared at him. "Why didn't you ask Dad?"

"I don't want to have to meet him again. He could be too tempted to try something."

"But Harry, he said he wouldn't-"

"I don't want to risk it. Will you look for it?"

Damien took a deep breath. "Okay... but listen to me... be careful, okay?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'm not stupid."

Damien gave Harry a quick hug. "You could have fooled me." Before he could protest, he walked over to Ginny and hugged her goodbye as well. He wrinkled his nose when he did. "You smell like Harry now."

Ginny grimaced but her eyes were sparkling. "Yeah, I know." She paused. "Good luck with your mission."

"We can really use that." said Ron who was watching Harry carefully.

"Oh, I don't know. I've got some ideas already." said Hermione, sounding really excited.


	27. Worries

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Worries**

It was towards March by the time they figured out where the next Horcrux was hidden. Ron, Hermione and Damien had successfully found out the information the Order had collected. This led them to believe that they were looking for objects that had once belonged to the founders of Hogwarts. Thanks to Hermione's research they found out about Helga Hufflepuff's cup, which was hidden inside the Ministry. They – or as Harry had insisted – he was going inside to get it.

Ginny watched, amused, how Hermione and Harry went through the plan and the preparations for the last time. It was nice and a bit funny to see how well they worked together once they ignored their prejudices.

Hermione bit her lip nervously, as she recited the list of what they needed, checking if everything was accounted for. "Aging potion" Harry held up a vial. "Glasses" Ginny pointed towards them, where they were lying on the small table. "Auror robes" grimacing Harry nodded towards the chair where they hang. "And makeup" Hermione took some small tins out of her bag, while Harry grimaced again.

"Okay." Hermione took a deep breath. "Let's get started." She gave Harry the Aurors robes. He took them and disappeared into the bathroom.

Ginny sat down and watched Hermione nervously checking everything _again_. "Calm down, Hermione. It's going to work out. Everything is there."

"Yes, I know." She wringed her hands. "I just want it to work. Do you think they are already there?" She glanced at her watch.

Ginny knew she was talking about how Ron and Damien had convinced her Dad and Mr. Potter to go to a Quidditch game. That would hopefully be long enough for Harry to get the cup and come back before anyone noticed two James Potters walking around the ministry. Ginny took a look at Hermione's watch as well. "No, I don't think so."

Hermione let the breath she was holding escape. "Hopefully." She looked to the bathroom door before checking her watch again.

Ginny grinned and said with a slightly louder voice said: "Hurry up, Potter, one might think you're a girl seeing as long you take."

The door opened and Harry glared at her. "You never had to get those stupid robes on, did you?" He pulled on the collar, grimacing. "They are damn uncomfortable. No wonder they can't even duel even half decently."

"You look dashing." said Ginny, chuckling.

Harry looked over his shoulder into the mirror, mussing up his – once again black – hair. He had changed his appearance again when they moved the day before to look like himself again. It was the essential point to their plan after all. "I look like a real prat."

"But that's not because of the robes." answered Ginny cheekily. Harry clicked his tongue.

"Okay, enough of that. We haven't got enough time for this." interrupted Hermione. Ginny gave her an apologetic glance. Hermione grabbed the tins of makeup. "Let's see what we can do to cover your scar." Harry nodded and Hermione motioned into the bathroom. "Sit down." She gestured to the rim of the bathtub. Harry complied, looking up at her suspiciously. Ginny leant against the doorframe, grinning and trying hard not to laugh. "Give me your hand."

"What? Why?" Harry asked confused.

"I have to match the makeup to your skin colour." Hermione opened the small tins, lining them up next to Harry on the bathtub rim. She took his hand, rubbing some makeup on it. She frowned. "Too dark" She muttered and tried another one. Suddenly she stopped and frowned, looking down at Harry's feet. "You are wearing green socks."

Harry's eyebrow rose. "What's wrong with that?"

Ginny felt confused as well. Why did that matter?

"You have to wear black ones." she explained. At his still doubting face she added: "It's in the Aurors Handbook. The uniform requires the robes," she nodded at Harry "black socks, black boots, a wand holster and combed hair."

Harry stared at her. "Combed hair?"

Hermione grinned nervously. "_That_ was a joke."

Harry frowned. Ginny chuckled. "Missing Ron?"

Hermione glared at her. "But I was serious about the socks." Harry was about to wave his free hand but Hermione grabbed it as well. "Not with magic. I spoke with Mr. Black about this and he said they were checking their Aurors for transfigurations and special charms to avoid someone forging the robes."

"You talked to Sirius about this?" asked Harry, his eyes darkened.

"Yes, I did. I said I was interested in protection measures because my parents just got their wards upgraded." She smiled triumphantly. "He answered every question I had."

Harry relaxed. "I'll change the socks then."

"Good. Ginny, can you get him a pair while I finish the makeup?" Hermione turned towards her.

"Yeah, sure." She looked at Harry. "In your bag?" He gritted his teeth and nodded. Ginny frowned but turned around and walked towards the table where he had put his bag.

"Be careful not to cut yourself." called Harry from the bathroom.

Ginny's frown deepened and carefully she opened the bag. Something glittering caught her eyes. It was a dagger. She rolled her eyes. No wonder she might get cut. She pulled it out carefully, laying it down onto the table beside the bag. She found a few more which she took out as well. She couldn't quite understand why he had them in there in the first place. He could get cut as well after all. Her hand brushed against some clothes. She pulled them out as well.

Not being able to resist, she looked over her shoulder, making sure no one saw her, before she trailed her fingers over his jumper. She lifted it and pressed her nose in. She smiled and sighed inaudible. She just liked the way he smelled. She blushed as she remembered how she had lain in her bed, not that long ago, her nose pressed against her arm, falling asleep smelling just like him... Ginny shook her head. Now was not the time to think about that stupid behaviour. She knew that it was probably a leftover from her crush... but it was too embarrassing to even think about.

She took out some more clothes before her hand brushed some parchment. Curiously she took it out and making sure she was still alone, she unfolded one piece. She just couldn't help herself. She gaped at the small letters... that... that was her letter! She unfolded another one and another one. They were all her letters. She remembered writing them, hoping that she would never see him again, while at the same time trying to crush her crush on him. She traced the words gently. It seemed so very long ago. For a moment she wondered if her parents had kept his letters. Probably not. She sighed. It didn't matter anyway. She hastily folded them again, chucking them back into the bag again. She finally found a pair of black socks. Storing the rest of the items back inside the bag again, she couldn't help but wonder why he had them with him in the first place. They weren't that important, were they?

xxx

Ginny wrung her hands nervously and looked at Hermione again. Hermione was sitting in a chair, looking outside. She was checking her watch every other second. Ginny started pacing again, walking up and down the small room. Harry had been gone for an hour now and Ginny's sense of worry was increasing every second.

Hermione sighed. "Will you stop that?"

Ginny stopped. "Sorry." She sat down in another chair. "What time is it?"

"You just asked, Ginny."

Ginny bit her lip, watching the door. "He should be back by now, shouldn't he?"

"No, not necessarily." said Hermione, trying to sound calm but Ginny could hear how nervous she was. "He will be okay, Ginny. He knows what he is doing."

Ginny nodded but her worry only increased. Why did that cup have to be in the ministry anyway? She picked up her mobile phone and checked again if he had called or if he had written a message – but nothing. She put it back down and watched Hermione checking her watch again. "When do you have to leave?"

Hermione looked up and smiled bashfully. "Ten minutes ago."

"Why are you still here then? Go on, you have to go or your parents might suspect something and if they mention it to my parents-"

"Yes, Ginny, I know." interrupted Hermione her. "I just don't want to leave you here."

"I can manage just fine."

"But you are so worried-"

Ginny gritted her teeth. She really shouldn't be that worried. He wouldn't get caught. He _couldn't _get caught. "It's okay. _Really_, Hermione."

"Okay, well... call me when he's back, okay?"

"Of course."

They hugged and Hermione left. After she had closed the door behind her, Ginny started pacing again. He should be back. She bit her finger, trying to stop her hands from shaking. Why was she so nervous? It was only the ministry. He had a plan, he could pull it off. She knew it... but she was so worried- _too_ worried? But Hermione was worried as well... but not that much. But Hermione didn't know him like she did. She didn't care for him like she did either-

Ginny opened her eyes in shock. Where had that come from? She didn't care more for him anymore than Hermione did. She didn't. She just... she just liked his smile and the way he laughed, how he shook his head then and how his eyes glimmered. How she could make him laugh with her jokes and how their teasing calmed her down and could make her forget everything else. She liked how he could get nervous just like everyone else and how he messed up his hair when that happened and how his eyes darkened when he was angry and-

Ginny closed her eyes, took a deep breath and with a sinking heart, she realised what she had wanted to avoid at all costs: her crush was back, wasn't it? The way she had smelled his jumper and how her heartbeat had quickened when she found the letters. He wouldn't just carry them around with him if he wasn't feeling something as well, would he? Her heartbeat quickened again. Only the chance that he might return some feelings – her hands started to sweat and adrenaline pumped in her veins. The butterflies were back. Full force. Only worse. Much, much worse. Because it wasn't really just a crush anymore, was it?

xxx

James was driving along the streets of London, Damien and Ron were in the back, chatting about the Quidditch match they had just watched. It was good to see that they could still be friends after all that had happened and that they still could have fun. Maybe Ron would stay for dinner before flooing home to join Arthur who had apparated from the stadium.

James had noticed Arthur's looks of course but he at least could stand being around him in contrast to Molly. James hoped that their friendship could be repaired after some time when the first wounds had healed, when the Weasley family could accept what had happened... but he _knew_ that they would never forget. He couldn't help but think about what he had felt when he thought Harry had died and he hadn't been able to prevent it. He had never forgotten either. But they would never expire the feeling of finding Ginny alive. Molly and Arthur had watched her die. James couldn't even begin to imagine what that meant to them. The guilt they had to suffer from... he felt guilty as well and Harry did too. He had felt something wasn't right with him. It had to be that.

He sighed and tried to clear his head. He had to concentrate on the traffic after all and he wanted to pick up some files before returning home so he could try to work out who supported Thickness.

They were nearly there now. His eyes hushed to the parking spaces, trying to find a free one. "Boys, can you help looking for a free parking space?" They stopped their conversation about the third goal and whether Ron would have been able to catch the Quaffle.

"Why do you need one?" asked Damien.

"I want to pick up some files in the ministry before heading home."

"What? Why?" Damien sounded nearly afraid. But why was that?

"To work of course." He looked into the mirror shortly, seeing the look Ron and Damien shared.

"Can't you do that later?"

"Damien, it's important that I-"

"Uh... Dad-" interrupted Damien him.

James frowned. "What is it, Damy?"

"I don't think we should stop here. I'm not really comfortable around here and I can't even imagine what Ron must feel like." James' stomach clenched. Ron kept silent. Of course. The place where Ginny had died. He wouldn't want to be there now. He would probably never want to be there ever again.

"Of course." He said. "Let's drive home."

xxx

"Are you okay?" was the first thing Ginny asked him when he returned. She was standing just before the chair she had probably been sitting on. With big steps, she crossed the room towards him.

He closed the door behind him and leant against it, pulling off the glasses. "I'm fine." He said whilst loosening his cloak.

"Hurt?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

"No, I'm not." She sighed and smiled at him. He gave her a tired smile in return. Why hadn't she asked about the Horcrux first? "And I managed to get it."

Her smile widened. "Did you destroy it already?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"So, what happened exactly?" she asked, watching him.

"I'll get change first." He pulled on his robes. They were only getting more uncomfortable the longer he wore them. She nodded and he disappeared into the bathroom where he changed back in his normal clothes and washed his face. While drying it with a towel, he thought that this had been much easier than expected. He just walked into the Ministry and apart from the stupid Auror in the lift no one had even noticed something amiss and really, if he hadn't pointed it out, the Auror would have never known... He smirked. He wouldn't set a foot in there again.

"What's taking you so long? Come on, I want to hear details!" Ginny called through the door, drumming with her fingers against it.

Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door. "I went into the Ministry, got the cup and went out."

She poked him. "That's not exactly a detailed description."

Harry shrugged and sat down on one of the chairs, stretching his legs. She sat down on the other chair, still watching him. He closed his eyes provoking her. She snorted. He could hear her move. Opening his eyes slightly, he noted that she had crossed her arms and was glaring at him. He shut them again and groaned as he sunk further into the chair.

"Potter, stop playing games!"

He didn't even move to acknowledge that he had heard her. She poked him in the arm. Hard. "Potter!" She hissed.

"Weasley!" He hissed back.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I think I deserve to know what happened!" He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. She still had her arms crossed. She had been worried? "And Hermione would want to know what happened as well. And believe me, if she wants to know something and you refuse her information, she can be downright scary." Ginny continued.

"Well, then I should probably call her. I don't want to be scared." He repeated sarcastically but he took out his phone anyway. He dialled the number.

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyed. "I want to know first!"

Harry rolled his eyes, waiting for Granger to answer. "I'll just tell both of you at the same time. That way I don't have to tell it twice, do I?"

She looked down and twisted her hands, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. She was so easy to embarrass when she was wrong.

Granger finally answered.

"Harry here. Everything went well."

"Oh, thank God." Granger answered. A look of hesitation crossed Ginny's face. Harry lifted his eyebrow. She shrugged and pulled her chair so close to his that she was able to lean against his arm, her ear pressed against the mobile phone. He was way too aware of her breathing.

"Are you still there?" Granger asked.

"Yeah, Weasley is just distracting me." Ginny stuck out her tongue. He grinned back.

"So, what happened exactly?"

"I got in just as we planned through the telephone box, found the right counter for the worker's check and greeted Hugh just as dad does. He didn't notice a thing. I took a lift. The idiots at the Ministry practically wanted me to find my way." For a second Harry wondered if he should tell them about the Auror but decided against it. They didn't need to know that. "I got out at the right floor. No one was there. Got the invisibility cloak on, distracted two of the morons and slipped past another two. I found the cup, neutralised the magic protecting it, pocketed the cup and managed to escape when they realised someone was there. I then got out without speaking to anyone."

"That's good. I'm glad it went so well. Damien just called me and told me that they are already home again. It could have gone wrong very easily. Mr. Potter wanted to pick up something at the ministry but Damy and Ron managed to convince him otherwise."

Harry frowned. "The ministry might notice I was there. What did they tell dad? He might get suspicious-"

"Damien said, Ron and he wouldn't feel comfortable around the Ministry because that's where Ginny..." She trailed off.

Harry nodded approvingly. "He will believe that."

"Yes..." They grew quiet. "Tell Ginny hi from me, will you?"

"Hi Hermione." said Ginny into the mobile phone, grinning.

"Oh, you are there as well?" asked Hermione, surprised.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you feeling better? I told you he would be alright-"

Harry smirked. Had she really been _that _worried?

"Yes, I'm fine." Ginny said quickly, throwing him a glare to keep silent. "We'll call you if there is any news. You will as well, won't you?" She pulled the mobile phone from him.

"Yes, of course-"

"Okay, bye." Ginny hung up before Granger could say another word.

Ginny gave him the phone back without looking at him. "Well that went well, didn't it?" She asked, obviously trying to change the topic.

"Oh, you were _so_ worried?" Harry asked, not able to stop grinning. "I'm _touched_, Weasley."

"Oh, shut up, Harry!" But she blushed. Harry's smile widened even more. She had been worried...

She looked up at him and met his eyes. She glared at him but with her blush she just looked funny. He laughed. She opened her mouth and closed it again. She crossed her arms. "Stop laughing! That's not funny."

Harry stopped but he still grinned at her. She had been _worried_!

"Oh come on, as if you are one to talk. I saw the letters."

Harry sobered up at once. "What letters?"

"My letters." Harry's heartbeat quickened. She had found them? "I saw them when I looked for your socks."

He felt like swearing but he didn't. "And?"

She wrung her hands, lost in thoughts. Finally she looked up and met his stare head on. "Why do you have them with you?"

Harry looked away, unconsciously leaning away from her. He had packed them automatically... he just didn't want to leave them _there_. "They were in the bag when I packed it." He stood up and went to the window.

Ginny said nothing. He turned and looked at her again. She was still staring at him. "Were they really?" She asked quietly.

Was she seeing through what he did? Did she know he was lying? Or was this one of her lucky guesses? Was this like one of the moments when he believed she knew something but she didn't? Not really? He opened his mouth, ready to ask her but he closed it again. What was there to ask? He wanted to tell her that they had been and in the next second he wanted to tell the truth. He looked away again and kept quiet.

"Harry?" She asked, her voice barley a whisper.

"Hm?" He stared out of the window. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Do you like me?"

He froze. Had he just heard correctly? Had she just asked him if _he cared for her_? How could she ask something like this? Just like that? She couldn't just- and did she really mean it the way he did? Maybe this was just some stupid girl moment and she-

"I mean, do you _like_ me? Like _like?_"

He turned around and faced her again. She wasn't even blushing anymore. She just stared at him, like she needed to know. Like she _really_ needed to _know_. It was sure now what she meant wasn't it? But he didn't. _He didn't_. He shook his head slowly.

"I mean you wouldn't just keep the letters, would you? I mean if you have them because you care for me- I mean I had a crush on you once-" Her lip trembled and she bite down on it. He just stared at her before pressing his eyes shut. They couldn't have this conversation. Not like this. Not _now_. Not ever. It wasn't the right moment.

"I worked through it. I'm sure you can as well- I mean if you- if you care- if you_ like_ me."

"No." He paused. "Not like that." He said vehemently. Because he didn't. He didn't. He didn't. He didn't. But that didn't change it, did it? Because he knew he did. He did. He really did. But what did it matter? _Work through it like she had done_... Was it really her now, who was playing the game? When had the lost control like this? When had everything just gone to hell?

xxx

Harry came back a while later. Ginny wasn't sure how much time had passed but it was getting dark outside. She avoided his eyes when he entered her room after knocking four times.

"We're moving again."

Ginny nodded and packed her things in silence. When she was finished, she shrunk her bag and put it into one of her pockets. Before she could even turn around to face him again, he reached for her arm and they apparated.

They reappeared somewhere in the open, facing a stone wall. Harry let go of her at once and walked away. Ginny followed him but he took bigger steps than normal, so she had to run after him. They crossed a meadow before reaching a small street. They seemed to have landed in a normal living area. Harry rounded corner after corner. Ginny wasn't sure if he knew where he was going or if he just walked around. She nearly asked him but decided against it. She didn't want to repeat that awkward conversation... not now, not ever.

He didn't feel the same. The pain about it just didn't want to go away. How could she manage the next days? Weeks? Months? At least she hadn't told him about her feelings first. That would have been a disaster. She could act as if nothing happened. As if it just had been a theory of hers and she had been wrong and everything would be okay... but could it be? Could she look at him again? Could she talk to him again? She had to try to get over it. She had managed once, hadn't she? But not really- _not really_.

She slowed her steps. Why should she run after him? It would be much easier if he just slowed his steps. She was done with all that running after him. She nearly lost sight of him on the next corner. Her pride shouted at her to stand still, to wait if he came back... and if he didn't? She shook her head. Now was not the time for that. She could lie awake tonight, think about it in peace and try to sort out this mess. She speed up and rounded the next corner, running into someone. She stumbled but a hand steadied her. It was Harry. He didn't let go of her arm. Instead he grabbed it more tightly and pulled her back around the corner.

"Wha-?"

"Sh" He hissed and pulled her further down the street, running now. "Don't look back." They turned into the next street where Harry pulled her into a courtyard, pushing her against a wall.

"What-?" She tried again but he clapped one of his hands over her mouth and shook his head. She struggled against his hold. Finally he leant down to her ear and whispered: "Death Eaters." His breath tickled her ear and she stopped moving, shock settling in. She stared up at him. He removed his hand slowly, only to grab her arm again. The familiar feeling of being pressed though a tube was the next thing she felt. They were apparating again.

They repapered somewhere but before she could get aware of their surroundings, they apparated again. And again. Her head was swimming by the time they landed again. She stumbled but Harry steadied her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and blinked several times. Everything came into focus again. They were standing in another deserted street. "Where are we?"

"Bristol." Harry took a look around. "Come on." And they set down the street.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" asked Ginny, her heart beating fast. Harry nodded. She stared at him a moment before looking ahead. "Why didn't you change your appearance again before we left?"

"I forgot."

"Ah..." Ginny bit her lip. Remembering that he didn't like it, she stopped, risking another glace at him. His eyes scanned the area and every few steps he looked over his shoulder. "Maybe you should change it again now." His eyes met hers. It was the first time they looked right at each other after the conversation. "I mean we can apparate right after that again, can't we?"

Harry seemed to think about it a moment before he nodded. "But let's get in there." He pointed towards an alley. She followed him. They took a few more steps further into it before he took out his wand. Pointing it at his head, he began to mumble words. Through the streetlight Ginny was able to watch his hair getting lighter. Suddenly he stopped and his eyes snapped open wide. He lowered his wand slightly and motioned for her to be quiet.

"Awww... no need to hide from us, little Prince," a croaky voice was heard from around the corner. "If you come quietly, we might not hurt you... much."

Ginny froze. Paralyzed she watched his eyes hardening. His eyes met hers and he stared at her hard before motioning further down the alley. She understood that he wanted her to go but she just stared right back at him.

"Stay here." He finally hissed quietly, pushing her flat against the wall. Louder he said: "And which unimportant little Death Eater scrum thinks he can even come close enough to have a _chance_ to hurt me?"

Someone laughed, while another one whimpered. "Shut up, idiot. Do you know what he can do? I heard-" But what he had heard, Ginny never found out because Harry chose that moment to step out into the open.

"I'm afraid _you_ won't have _any_ stories to tell after this." He taunted. There was a hiss among the men and Harry disappeared fully from her view. Ginny's breath hitched. Lighting lit the alley and there was a scream. Something smashed. Ginny didn't know what to do. Was Harry alright? If only she could see what was going on at least...

Taking all her Gryffindor bravery she creped along the wall towards the street.

"Not so brave now, are you?" sneered Harry.

There was another man screaming and some more light. It was blue. Ginny reached the street and took a deep breath before she risked a glance. There were several figures dressed in black, pointing their wands at Harry, muttering curses and shields came into view. Two men were already lying on the floor. Harry stepped out of the way of a curse sent his way, laughing. "Is that everything you can do?"

Ginny crouched low against the wall, her heart beating loudly against her chest. She felt the need to do something, _anything_. But what was there to do? She risked another glance. Another Death Eater fell the moment she looked but they were closing in on him and Harry side-stepped another curse but there was someone in the shadows- Ginny's breath hitched.

And the man raised his wand and Harry's back was to him and suddenly she saw clearly. She knew what she had to do and her fear had disappeared... or at least she didn't care about it anymore. She stood up. She flicked her wrist and her wand appeared in her hand. She grabbed it tightly and stepped out into the open.

xxx

Harry was in control. He was in his element. The adrenaline was rushing through his veins. He incapacitated another opponent. They were just the average Death Eaters: boasting around like they had some superpowers just because they could do the basic spells.

Only one of them seemed to be more intelligent. He was creeping along the wall, trying to get him from behind. Harry left him thinking he had him. He would just stun the others and get him then.

"Cru-", yelled a voice. Harry whirled around, ready to duck the red light but it never came. Instead the Death Eater was thrown back with such force, Harry had rarely seen. He smashed right through a store window, glass splattering everywhere, the man landing against a wall and gliding down, leaving a trail of blood. An alarm sounded.

Absent-minded he stunned the last Death Eater who was backing away slowly and cast a silencing spell on the alarm. Before he turned around, focusing on her to make sure it had really been her. He technically knew it had to be her but-

His first thought at seeing her, was not that she hadn't listened to him, that she should have stayed hidden, that he had to modify the Death Eaters' memories now and that he had to find a way to get rid of the hurt Death Eater so he couldn't tell what had happened. His first thought wasn't that he had to check the Death Eaters to make sure they were really stunned or that her spell had been powerful.

His first thought was that she looked damn sexy the way she stood at the street corner, illuminated by a street lamp, her hair blowing in the light wind, her wand grabbed tightly in her hand, slowly edging forward towards the man she just had sent crashing through a window. She reached the shop and stepped inside, reaching for the Death Eater. Harry cast a quick look around, checking that they were alone, before running over to her. He arrived at her side as she sunk down, staring transfixed at the Death Eater lying at her feet.

xxx

AN: Um... yes... what do you think?


	28. Sleeping Accommodations

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Sleeping Accommodations**

Ginny took a long look around, searching the area especially the shadows. There was only one man still standing. He was backing away but Harry quickly stunned him.

Ginny's world lurched back into focus. Her eyes widened watching the still figure in the shop. She knew, she just knew that she had to check on him. If he was still... – but her mind couldn't form the thought.

Her arms hung limply by her sides as she made her way to the shop. She stepped through the broken window, mechanically ducking her head. Pieces of glass shattered under her shoes. Has eyes followed a trail of blood the man had left on the wall. She knelt down and slowly reached towards him, her hands shaking. She wanted to take off his hood and open his collar but suddenly strong hands grabbed hers. She tried to fight to free herself but couldn't. She was pulled back, slowly but steadily.

Words were mumbled but she couldn't make them out. Everything was just rustling and silence and nothing mattered. The hands and the voice disappeared and she tried to reach him once again but she couldn't move. It was like she was frozen. She struggled for an endless minute before shoes and legs appeared in her line of vision and there was a wand and a green light and the man jerked once more and she was once again in Diagon Alley and he... Harry was there and his wand and her fear and she couldn't move and struggled and the light hit and suddenly she was whirling through time and space but it felt all wrong and there was a tree and another one and another one and – she was moved again, pressure all around her and a tube and her father's scream and green light and then there was wind. Lots of wind and darkness and salt in the air and waves crashing and a warm arm supporting her, pulling her close and she closed her eyes and took deep breaths, the smell she liked and light and voices and warmth and – steps? – and a door and the arm disappeared and she nearly fell but she was stopped and everything was rolling around and she was jerked upwards and tiles were there and a toilet and she was on her knees, throwing up and her hair wasn't where it should be and there was a hand in her hair and a wet towel on her face and water but she couldn't drink. She coughed and there was a hand clapping on her back and she could breathe again.

The ground disappeared and the view was all wrong and – was she floating? – No, there were strong arms and a shoulder and her head was so heavy and the shoulder was nice and then there was a bed... so soft and nice and strong arms and the nice smell and the nice voice that could make everything go away and make it good. And then there was nothing and she was asleep and suddenly dreaming and running and struggling but arms held her even closer and she calmed down and smiled and she slept again and then she drank water and soothing words and sleep and fingers running through her hair, brushing it aside and sleep and nightmares. Hogsmeade, falling, Hogwarts, screaming, Hogsmeade, blood, Diagon Alley, explosion, green light and Luna and tears and strong arms. Safe.

When she woke up again, her mind was starkly clear. The shock had passed. She sighed softly and blinked several times drowsily. There was soft light coming from somewhere and she closed her eyes again. She still felt tired. She turned her head and snuggled deeper into the mattress and the blanket. She was feeling so very comfortable. The arms around her tightened their grip and she sighed again, almost dreamingly – her eyes shot open before she pressed them shut again.

Arms holding her? Slowly she opened her eyes but there was only dark fabric... like someone's jumper. Not _someone's_. She took another breath to confirm her suspicion. She was right. Harry held her. She pulled away slowly, her heart beating quickly. His grip loosened. She blinked several times to adjust to the brighter light. Awkwardly she untangled her legs from his and pulled back even more. He stayed where he was and finally she found the courage to look up.

He was awake. Half-heartedly she had hoped he was still asleep. He watched her intensely, his eyes filled with concern. She looked away, sat up and let her eyes wander around the room. They were in the nicest room they had stayed in yet, Ginny decided. The walls were painted in a soft crème, the furniture – a wardrobe, a small table and a chair – were made from a dark wood as was the double bed they were currently lying in. She knew she was just giving that much attention to the room to avoid thinking or looking at Harry. She concentrated on a picture of the sea when he touched her shoulder gently.

"Are you feeling better?" His voice sounded hoarse. She nodded. "Do you remember yesterday?"

Voices. Lights. Taunting. Breaking glass. Green light. She forced herself to nod again. How could she ever forget? Another nightmare-worthy memory...

His hand left her shoulder, only to reappear on her chin. He pulled her head into his direction. She frowned and tried to pull away but he tipped her head back and forced her to look at him. Only then did she notice that he looked really tired. With his other hand he grabbed a few strands of hair and showed her them. They were sticky and dirty. Her frown deepened.

"You'll take a shower or a bath, whatever you like better. I'll get us something to eat in the meantime." She made a face. She didn't think she would be able to eat. "Nothing big but you have to get something inside of you. We will talk after that."

Ginny opened her mouth, ready to protest but no sound escaped her.

"We will talk about this, whether you want to or not. Some things can't be left unsaid." His hands left her face and she looked away. "The bathroom is through the door on the left."

Without a word she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it behind her, unshrinking the bag still in her trousers and decided to take a shower.

Feeling a bit more alive, she re-entered the room sometime later. The curtains were open now, no longer blocking the view. She could see the sea, waves crashing against the shore. Harry was sitting on the bed, a tray beside him with breakfast on it. He turned when he heard her enter. Gently he patted the spot beside him. Slowly she made her way over and sat down on the bed as far away from him as possible.

With a jolt Ginny realised that all the things she liked for breakfast were there. Harry handed her a cup of coffee and caught her hand when she reached for the sugar. He shook his head silently. She frowned but took a sip. There was already sugar in it. She watched him take a gulp of tea. They ate in silence. After Ginny had eaten a few bites of toast, she realised that she was hungrier than she had first thought.

Once they had finished, Harry lifted the tray and put it onto a small table. He returned to the bed with his mug of tea and sat down back resting against the headboard. Cradling the mug in his hands, he leant back into the pillow and closed his eyes. Ginny fidgeted on the bed, not sure what to do. He wanted to talk to her, didn't he? And if he didn't start the conversation, why should she? But the silence felt more awkward to her with every passing second. Finally she decided she had enough.

"You look tired." She said quietly, observing him.

Harry's eyes flicked open. He nodded slowly. "Haven't slept."

Ginny stared at him. "Not at all?"

"Not at all." He confirmed.

"Why not?"

"You kept having nightmares." He watched her carefully.

"Oh," She paused and frowned. "You should have slept anyway."

Harry shrugged. "I tried to wake you when I could. Do you remember the dreams?"

Ginny nodded slowly. "Parts."

"Do you want to talk about them?" He asked quietly, taking a sip.

"Not really. I don't think that would help. They are just about what happened."

"About yesterday?"

"Yes, about that as well but the other-," She searched for the right word and looked away. "Attacks, too."

"Hm..." When she looked into his direction again, she saw how carefully he watched her. "Do you remember how we got here?"

Ginny shrugged. "There are some hazy pictures."

"Do you want to know what happened?"

Ginny nodded. "No. I mean yes. I... Do you think it would help?"

"I don't know. It might."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. What happened after-" She broke off.

"After what? When I walked out onto the street or after you sent the Death Eater crashing through the window?" His eyes bore into hers. She looked away.

"The second one."

"Which one? Say it."

She glared at him. "What happened after I sent the Death Eater crashing through the window?"

Harry gave her an approving smile. "The first step is always to accept what happened." Ginny made a face. She had the sudden urge to throw something at him. Harry continued: "I stunned the other Death Eaters, while you made your way over to him-"

Ginny's head snapped up. "Do you know his name?"

Harry shrugged. "I won't tell you his name."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why not?"

"It's better not knowing, believe me."

"Why should it be better? I want to know his name, if he-" she swallowed heavily. "If he had family; if he was married; if he has children-"

Harry sunk further down into the pillow. "No, Ginny, you don't want to know those details."

"How can you decide that? I told you, no one makes my decisions for me. I decide myself and _I want to know_!" She crossed her arms.

"Weasley, listen to me." She looked away. "Ginny, you have to trust me on this one. Knowing his name, his face, his family, his background- it will only make it worse. You will just feel even guiltier."

And then suddenly there was that feeling again, rising in her chest, taking her breath, nearly choking her. "Was he... was he dead when you...? Did _I_ kill him?" She looked at him again and Harry held her gaze even if she had the impression he wanted to look away.

"Do you want to know the truth?" He asked calmly.

A lump formed in her throat. "Yes, nothing but the truth."

"I don't know. I'm not a healer but he looked alive when I killed him." He smiled humourlessly. "We can't know that now, Ginny. It's done. He is dead. I definitely killed him if your spell didn't."

"How- how can you talk about this so calmly?" She threw her hands up. "We are talking about a human being after all! I mean- he didn't- I-," She choked on tears. She pressed her lips together, trying to keep them away. Why did that have to happen anyway? Why now? Why ever?

Harry put his mug on the bedside table and crawled over to her. She didn't fight his arms when he pulled her closer. "Sh, Ginny, it's okay."

"It's not okay!" She yelled angrily and pulled back. "Why did he have to die?"

"He and the others had found us. They would have gone back to Voldemort and told him where they found us if only one of them had escaped with their memories intact or they would have brought us to him. And believe me, we don't want that."

"Of course not. But that's no reason!" She stared at him, willing him to see her point but he just looked back calmly.

"Ginny, you overreacted and sent him crashing through a window. Nice, powerful spell by the way. He was hurt. He was bleeding. If he was still alive, he would have died from the wounds because we wouldn't have brought him to St. Mungo's and we couldn't risk leaving him there to let him be found by someone else. We must not draw attention to ourselves."

"So, it's my fault? My spell that sent him through the window and that's the reason he is dead?"

"In a way, yes." Ginny turned away. "I'm not finished yet. It was not your intention to kill him, Ginny, was it?"

She shook her head. "Of course not."

"And that's what counts. It was _I_ who killed him and it _definitely_ was _my_ intention to kill him."

"How can you- how can you just say that?" She asked helplessly.

Harry sighed. "That's not the first time I killed." Ginny swallowed. "I learnt to deal with it. But we are speaking about _you_ and not about me."

"But if I hadn't-"

"Stop it, Ginny. No 'what-ifs'. They don't lead to anything. Any spell can lead to death if cast correctly or incorrectly, whatever you think fits better."

"That's not true- if I had just stunned him-"

"What did you do to him?"

"I sent him crashing through the window."

"No, I mean what spell did you use?"

"Expelliarmus." She muttered.

His lips twitched. "And what does normally happen when you cast it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Was this some kind of trick question? "I disarm my opponent."

"Exactly. You overpowered the spell which is why he was thrown back-"

"And? That changes what?" She asked annoyed.

"It doesn't matter what spell you used because you would have overpowered every one of them. You were angry."

Ginny crossed her arms and locked away. "He attacked you from behind."

"He_ tried_ to attack me from behind." Harry corrected, smiling. "You just tried to defend me-"

Ginny spluttered. "I did not!" Harry lifted an eyebrow. "He was being unfair-"

"Ginny, there is no 'unfair' in a duel about life and death." He interrupted her. "And him being dead and us alive means we won."

"Great."

"Yes, that's good because they won't connect it with us at all."

Ginny frowned. "Why...?"

"Look: I modified their memories. They remember getting drunk and casting some magic on each other to prove themselves. The other one was never with him. I buried him in a forest. When he doesn't show up, Voldemort will think he got cold feet and left. He will let his Death Eaters search for him and when they can't find him, he will be furious but he will never guess that they found the two of us-"

"How did they find us anyway? I thought they wouldn't be able to follow us-"

"They didn't. It was sheer dumb luck that there were Death Eaters nearby while I did magic. It looks like Voldemort has managed to find a way to keep all his followers updated where I am when I use magic. Until now we were just lucky that no one was around to catch us."

She let herself fall back unto the bed. "Hmpf" For a moment she just traced the pattern on the blanket. "Will- will the guilt go away?"

"A part of it will always be there, somewhere in the back of your head but you will learn to live with it."

Ginny bite her lip and looked up at him. "Why did that have to happen?"

Harry shrugged. "Karma's a bitch."

Ginny sighed. "That doesn't help."

"What could help is the knowledge that he was not innocent. He was not a bystander but a murderer. You don't know what crimes he did."

Ginny rolled onto her stomach. "What did he do?"

"He murdered innocent people; children, women, men... he liked to _play_," he spat out the word. "With them, to let them run from him to catch them or kill them from behind. You helped me get rid of him. Really, Ginny, you don't know how many lives are spared this way. _He_ will never murder again."

"But..." It just didn't seem right in her head. "How will that help? It doesn't feel like it ever will."

"I know what you mean but believe me, it will."

"How do you know?"

"Someone told me what I told you and I didn't believe it either." He looked down. "But it helped, it really did."

"Really?" She asked, some hope returning to her.

He nodded.

"Harry?" He looked up again. "Thank you."

"No problem. I know what it feels like." She tried to smile at him but it probably looked more like a grimace.

For a moment they sat in silence before Harry stood up, running a hand through his hair. "Let's go for a walk. Fresh air is always good."

Ginny nodded and stood up as well.

"Oh, the woman downstairs might ask if you are feeling better. I told her we arrived via ship and that you got sea sick to explain your... condition."

xxx

Harry shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his trousers. He watched Ginny picking up stones to throw into the sea. When she first had fallen asleep last night, Harry had thought that it should have been harder for him after what had happened beforehand. Her statement that there were no feelings from her side... but she had needed him and nothing else had mattered. Now, she was handling the situation quite well, better than he had expected after her shock. He really hoped he wouldn't see her like that ever again.

One way to avoid that was to find out how exactly they tracked him and to prevent it from happening again. When Ginny had been sleeping he had thought about all the things Voldemort could have done with his wand or worse with him to be able to track him when he did magic.

Potions, spells, rituals... he didn't exactly know how it was possible, only _that_ it was and he knew that Voldemort did it with the Death Eater's wands shortly after they got his mark. Harry also knew now that he must have tampered with his wand. But he also knew that his original wand could do some more things than the one he had at the moment. He had to get it back. But Damien hadn't said anything about having found it...

Impromptu he reached for the mobile phone he always carried with him and dialled the number. Granger answered instantly. At least she always did when she somehow could and Harry was quite sure that she wouldn't mess it up like Damien did. She was clever enough to know how to handle it.

"Harry here. Is Damien with you?"

"Yes, Damy is actually here. We are just doing some Charms homework, debating the question if-" Harry rolled his eyes but whatever they were debating, he never found out because there was Damien's voice next. He had probably stolen the mobile phone from Granger.

"Hi Harry, did something happen? Are you okay?"

Harry took a quick look around but no one was near enough to hear him speak but Ginny. "We are fine." She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded slightly. "But we were tracked by Death Eaters last night."

"WHAT?" yelled Damien. Harry could hear Weasley and Granger ask what had happened. Damien repeated it for them and there were hushed voices, worrying about them.

"I erased their memories. They don't remember finding us, so there shouldn't be a problem. I was calling to ask for my wand. They probably found us through my new one."

Damien cursed. "I had a look around as far as I could without dad getting more suspicious than he already is. I might have an idea where it is but I'm not sure if I can get it."

"Is it at home at least?" Damien confirmed his question. "Good. Do you know if they plan to move it?"

"I don't think so. Not that they would tell me but I can't imagine dad giving it away. He wants to keep it safe for you- at least that's what I think."

"That's good news at least. Is there a foreseeable situation where mum and dad aren't at home in the next few days?"

"Do you plan to break in and get the wand?" asked Damien, sounding shocked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course." Ginny was making her way over to him, looking questioning at him. He mouthed 'later' and she nodded, coming to a halt next to him. He watched her watching the sea.

"Harry? Harry? Are you still there?"

"Yes, of course. What did you say?"

"I just told you that you can't do that! What if they come home? You told them you would work with them from now on. You can't just come here-"

"Of course I can, Damy. I would explain if they come home-"

"Why don't you ask them in the first place?" interrupted him Damien.

Harry gritted his teeth. "You can't just listen to me, can you? I explained before-"

"That dad could try something, yes I know, but this is important and if they think you are doing everything alone again they will freak and they are home most of the time as well. It's not like they plan the Order meetings weeks beforehand."

"Then you will just call me when there is one."

"But you have no idea where your wand is anyway." said Damien as if that would end the discussion.

"Then you tell me your idea-"

"But I want to be there! You can't just do everything alone!"

Harry groaned. That wasn't the moment where he could use Damien's need to help and be the hero. He told him so.

"But I want to be there and let's face it: without my help you can't do anything!"

Harry gritted his teeth and was about to give him a piece of his mind when Ginny's small fingers loosened his grip on the mobile phone. She took it. "Damien?" she asked calmly. "Stop messing around, you git, and tell Harry what he needs to know."

Harry raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth but she stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"Stop playing games, there no time for that." She frowned. "You just wait until I see you again-"

Harry smirked. Obviously she was threatening Damien. Suddenly Ginny blushed and looked away from him. "That's not true, idiot! Stop it! This is not the time for that." She paused shortly. "Were there more Death Eaters attacks?" She asked, obviously trying to change the topic.

She nodded and Harry reached for the phone again. "Wait, Harry wants to speak with you." She handed him the mobile phone.

"There were attacks? Where?" asked Harry.

Damien listed a few cities and Harry cursed. They were all Muggle towns.

"I will try Ginny's wand later to see if they can track that as well and practise some protection spells with her. And we will probably disappear for a while from Muggle towns as well. We can't risk being found again."

Ginny touched his arm lightly, looking excited. Harry looked at her confused. "Ask him if Ron is there as well. I need to speak with him."

Harry did and handed her the phone.

"Hi Ron, do you think you can get us dad's tent?" She looked confused, then sad. "When?" She was quiet for a while, then: "Oh." She swallowed heavily. "Yes, of course, I understand. It's just- I never thought I wouldn't be there." She was silent again, nudging a stone with her foot. "Oh, really? That's good as well, I think. Wait a moment." She lowered her arm, holding the mobile phone. "Hermione says we can borrow her tent and disappear with it for a while. I wanted our tent but we can't have that. Maybe we can fetch it and- I don't know- but it would be less likely that they will find us that way, won't it?"

Harry nodded, impressed. "Good thinking."

Ginny smiled and pressed the phone to her ear again. "Okay, when can we fetch it?" She paused. "Today?" She looked questioning at Harry. He nodded. "Okay, today... in... let's say two hours?" Harry nodded. "We will be there." She nodded and frowned. "Damy says that your mum and dad aren't home next week."

"When exactly?"

"I'll explain later." She whispered and Harry nodded. "Is there anything else?"

Harry shook his head and it looked like there wasn't anything else on the other side as well because Ginny said: "Goodbye, see you later, Hermione." She lowered her arm and looked at the mobile phone, frowning. "What do I have to press now?"

Harry pressed the red earpiece and took the phone from her, pocketing it again. "So, what is next week?"

Ginny sighed and kicked a stone aside. "Bill, my oldest brother, gets married next Saturday."

xxx

Harry tested Ginny's wand after the phone call. It was possible for him to use it without Death Eaters showing up which was a huge relief to him. They were hidden from view when he used it to prevent being seen if someone did show up. No one did even though they waited nearly half an hour. After that they apparated back to the hotel to pack their things. They checked out, bought some food that would last them a while and Ginny described Hermione's house to Harry. They arrived a bit early but Hermione didn't mind as she ushered them in.

"You aren't being watched, are you?" asked Harry, moving a curtain slightly aside to watch the street. He was once again in disguise, having used Ginny's wand, his hair a light blond to match Ginny's and his eyes dazzling blue.

"Of course not." Hermione said, sounding scandalised. "I wouldn't have told you to come otherwise."

Harry nodded and Ginny sent her a small smile. Hermione smiled back. "Are the boys sill here?" asked Ginny, looking around.

"No, they left an hour ago."

"Pity, I would have liked to see them once more before disappearing again." said Ginny frowning. "And your parents aren't home as well?"

"No, they are working." Hermione paused. "I'll get the tent. Why don't you sit down? Would you like something to drink?"

Harry shook his head, while Ginny asked: "You don't have some Pumpkin Juice, do you?"

Hermione grinned. "Actually I do. You know how much Ron and Damy love it and since they are here often..." She trailed off.

"Can I have a glass?"

"Sure." Hermione disappeared while Ginny sat down on the couch. Harry remained standing, throwing a glace outside the window every few seconds.

"Come on, sit down, you paranoid git." She teased him. He rolled his eyes, clicked his tongue and remained standing.

Hermione came back, offering Ginny the glass filled with juice. "Thank you. I never thought I would miss that stuff so much." She said, taking a sip.

"You are very welcome. I'll get the tent." She looked a bit nervously at Harry who was watching the street again. Ginny shrugged at Hermione, trying to tell her not to think anything about it. She wasn't sure if Hermione understood but she left the room anyway.

She returned only minutes later, carrying three large bags. She pointed at the first one. "The tent is in this one." She placed it on the floor. "The second one contains sleeping bags and camping mats and the third one stuff we have left from our trips like mugs and plates..."

Ginny stood up and made her way over to her. "Thank you, Hermione. You are a real help to us."

"No problem." She smiled.

"And you are sure your parents won't miss those things?" asked Harry, making his way over to them.

"No, we haven't been camping in ages... and they work so long these days that I don't think they will take a break anytime soon."

"It won't be for that long anyway, right?" asked Ginny, looking at Harry questioningly.

He shook his head. "We should be going then."

Ginny and Hermione hugged again while Harry shrunk the bags – with Ginny's wand of course. "If something happens, contact us at once, okay?" said Ginny.

Hermione nodded. "And you'll let us know how you are every so often or we will worry endlessly about you!"

Ginny smiled and agreed. They bid their final goodbyes and Harry and Ginny left the house, disapparating just around the corner, where they had apparated to as well.

They reappeared at the edge of a forest. Ginny took a look around. "Have you been here before?"

Harry shook his head while making his way into the forest. "Come on, we have to find a proper site for our first night."

Ginny nodded and followed him.

They had walked for a bit over an hour before Harry finally came to a halt. Ginny closed the gap between them which had grown the longer they walked, with Harry always a few steps ahead. "I think this is it." Ginny followed his gaze and nodded. It was indeed pretty good. There was space were they could set up the tent and light a fire but it wasn't a large clearing which could be found from far away. There was no path to it either.

During the next hour they erected the tent and Harry taught her a few simple spells that would protect them from being found so that she could set them up as well should the need ever arise.

Ginny avoided his eyes when they discovered that they had to sleep right next to each other if they both wanted to be comfortable. Harry even suggested sleeping outside but she didn't let him. It was only March and far too cold. He didn't put up much of a fight and only later did she think about heating spells and wondered why he hadn't pointed them out. Normally he was the first one to point out the spells, which always made her feel stupid.

The following nights were some of the most awkward for both of them, though neither knew the other felt the same way.

The first night they got into their sleeping bags when it turned dark, lying down together. It took a while but not too long and Ginny was asleep. Harry heard her breaths becoming more even and stopped a sigh escaping his lips. His eyelids felt heavy too but he forced them to remain open. He would not fall asleep. Not that he didn't feel safe. He trusted his wards and protection charms completely. They wouldn't find them here... he just- He rolled around, coming to lie on his back, staring at ceiling of the tent. His eyes wandered to his left, tracing her form in the darkness. Groaning he rolled to his side again, staring at the side of the tent. He clasped his hands tightly and lay his head down on them. He just didn't trust himself. For a moment he pondered about sleeping outside. But she would probably misunderstand that once more and the last thing he needed was to fight with her yet again. He should just stay where he was, and try to stay awake. But of course somewhere along the line he fell asleep.

The next day, his eyes fluttered open, the light blinding him for a moment. He closed his eyes again, snuggling deeper into his pillow which smelt surprisingly good and felt somewhat different. Something was tickling his nose. He frowned, wanting to reach up but his hand was already holding something warm and soft and- his eyes flew open, remembering where he was. His nose was tickled by strands of blonde hair, his breath making them flutter lightly against her skin. His face was nestled against her neck, his one hand being a pillow for his head while his other arm was hugging her close, his hand in hers. He was so very close to her, spooning her from behind. Slowly he pulled his arm away and taking a last deep breath, his heart beating loudly in his chest, he rolled away, facing the side of the tent again. He took calming breaths, trying to think of anything but her.

The second night ended with Ginny waking up first. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and stretched, her hands brushing skin. She frowned. Her pillow felt wrong as well. She lifted her head and froze. Her head had been resting on Harry's chest, her arm lying across his stomach, her fingers brushing the skin under his shirt. Firstly she pulled her hand away, slowly as not to wake Harry, before she backed away from him altogether. She rolled on her side and spent the next half an hour staring at the tent, trying to think of anything but where she had woken.

Harry woke sometime later, preparing himself for anything before opening his eyes but he was on his side and Ginny on hers. He had managed to stay away. A part of him was in a better mood all day but the other, larger part longed to go to sleep.

The third night Harry stayed awake longer, watching the forest around him, pretending to be on watch. Eventually he fell asleep outside and only woke in the middle of the night, feeling so cold that he thought he was about to freeze. He entered the tent and opened the sleeping area.

He discovered that Ginny wasn't sleeping where she should. She was lying on his side of the tent, rolled into his sleeping bag. Sighing, he pondered what to do. He could wake her, telling her to sleep on her side. He could try to move her without waking her up. Or he could just sleep on her side. Finally he shrugged and lay down on her side. He let his head fall into the small pillow and took a breath. He groaned. Of course it smelled just like her. He knew he had to do something about it but he was at a loss about what that was exactly.

The question answered itself when after the fourth night they woke up only seconds after each other, tangled up and cuddling. They tried to avoid each other the whole morning which was impossible. They spent the morning and midday in silence, trying not to look at each other but catching each other's eyes more often than not. That afternoon, when Harry was _really_ sure that he wasn't the only one behaving stupid, he had enough. "I think we need to talk."

xxx

AN: I'll just guess that you hate this cliffhanger but I just couldn't help myself... hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway and leave me a review :D. They always make my day better and I could really use some good words now.


	29. Nothing But The Truth

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Nothing But The Truth**

Ginny took a bottle of water from the bag that was just inside the tent and went outside again, taking a deep breath while opening the bottle. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and it was getting warmer, the first buds showing and the birds were singing.

"I think we need to talk." said Harry, looking at her.

Ginny lowered the bottle that was halfway to her mouth. "Excuse me?" She turned towards him.

"I think we need to talk." He repeated from where he was standing, staring at her.

"Not about the Death Eaters again?" She had never told him that she didn't only dream about what had happened that time. The dreams about Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley were becoming more vivid again as well... just seeing him kill in her dreams gave her flashbacks of old horror scenarios.

"No," Harry shook his head. "About this," he gestured between the two of them.

Ginny stared at him and put down her bottle. He wasn't talking about what she thought he was, was he? She swallowed heavily. "About 'this?" She repeated his gesture.

Harry glared at her. "Don't act more stupid than you are. Of course about that."

"What is there to talk about?" She asked, clenching her teeth. He had said he felt nothing, so there couldn't be anything to talk about and she wouldn't confess her feelings just to make him feel better. She would feel horrible after that and they had to be so close right now... she wouldn't be able to stand it.

He raised an eyebrow. "The way we woke up, for example?"

"I probably was feeling cold." She lied. "It's not like I chose to wake up like that... or sleep like that for the matter."

He looked disappointed. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, fine."

Ginny frowned. Who was he to be disappointed about that? He was the one to say there was nothing from his side. How could he dare to be like this now? She crossed her arms. "What do you mean with 'okay, fine'? Maybe you are right and we should talk about 'this'." She repeated his gesture again.

"How does it come that when I want to talk about it, you don't? And when I don't, you do?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You looked-" she paused. "disappointed."

He frowned and took half a step back. "I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

Ginny glared at him but he just met her stare head on. She threw her hands up. "Okay, _you_ wanted to talk about this. About the way we woke up. Fine, we woke up close. We are sleeping in a _fucking_ tent together, it's not like it's avoidable. It was you who said there is nothing between us, so there can't be, _right_?" She spat the last word out and turned away. Why were there stupid tears in her eyes? She had to face the truth. There was nothing. He had said so.

"When did I say there is nothing between us?" He asked quietly.

She kept silent and took a few steps to get away from him. Maybe she could just go for a walk and when she got back, they could ignore what had happened like they ignored so many things that had happened.

"Ginny, I'm asking you something. Answer me." He said more forcefully and she heard him make his way over to her.

She wanted to escape, just to get away but he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the tears in her eyes. She freed herself and stepped back, turning away from him again.

"Ginny..."

She shook her head and made her way deeper into the woods.

"Ginny..." He repeated, louder this time.

She shook her head again and fastened her pace. She couldn't do this now. He couldn't force her to talk about everything with those stupid eyes of his and his fucking voice. He couldn't just look at her and she would spill all her secrets. She didn't want the shame and the-

"DON'T GO!" He shouted after her. Some birds nearby flew away. Ginny stopped abruptly. Who was he to tell her she shouldn't go? He ran after her and suddenly he was before her and looked at her. "Please don't cry, Ginny." He looked absolutely helpless.

"Fuck off." She made her way around him, deeper into the woods. He followed her, easily matching her pace.

"Don't go, Ginny."

She sent him a glare but he kept following her. "Why not?"

"Just don't."

Ginny stopped and crossed her arms. "Why shouldn't I? Because you were so nice to me at Hogwarts? Because you never ever played with my feelings? Because you always told me what was going on? Because it was always real? Because you answered all the questions I asked you? Because you never used me? Because you never hurt me or tried to? Because you never hurt my friends? Because you never tried to fucking kill me? Because you always did what was best for me? Because you never shouted at me or were rude?"

With every question she took a step towards him and her voice was laced with more sarcasm. He always stepped one back and stared at her, his eyes widening more and more. When she stopped, her eyes alight with rage, he took a deep breath and said: "We really have to talk about this if that's what you think."

"'_If that's what I think?_ What else should I think after all of this?"

Harry avoided her eyes. "I never thought I would like an Auror interrogation but I would really favour one now." He chuckled.

"I'm so bad, huh?" Ginny turned away. "Fine, we won't talk then." She stalked back to the tent, picked up the bottle and took a gulp of water. She wouldn't waste more tears because of this. He didn't want to talk to her, was damn uncomfortable trying to and it wasn't like she wanted to anyway. They would just spend the rest of this in silence and when he had enough- he would just modify her memory and make her forget and- she tried to take a deep breath, to get it under control. She was not making sense and she was hurting. He was hurting her with all of this. She closed the bottle and threw it to the side. He didn't want to talk and she didn't either- she would just- she fumbled for the necklace protecting her mind and removed it. She turned around and faced Harry.

"Here." She thrust it into his hands. She flicked her wrist and the wand appeared in her hands. She thrust that into his hands as well. He looked at her confused. "Now, you can just erase my memory and be done with it."

He stared at her, shocked.

"That's what you did with the Death Eaters. You said you felt nothing for me, that I was just an innocent girl that needed to be saved and protected. Just erase my memory now and don't wait until later, place me somewhere and be done with it. I won't be a burden for you any longer. I don't know how you will explain this to the others but something will come to your mind. It's not like you don't know how to lie, right?"

"Ginny, of course not!" He said, horrified. "Why should I do that? I told you what happened to me! I won't do that to you."

"But why?"

"Just as you said and I told you before, you are an innocent girl, you-"

"Fuck this innocent shit. You say you could never do that but you would have done it to Ron, to Hermione? You say you would never hurt an innocent person but you broke Ron's nose, you acted like- like-."She searched for the words. "Like a complete arse. So don't you dare to give me this 'innocent girl'- thing again!"

He crossed his arms. "That was different."

"Yes but why?" She asked, her voice laced with desperation.

But he stayed silent and when she looked at him, he looked away.

"Fine." She picked up the bottle again and made her way over to the trees again.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Away."

He came to walk next to her once again.

"Just. Stop. Following. Me." She hissed.

He stopped and she walked on. "Don't go. You're confused, fine – but don't _go_."

She wanted to ignore him, to really just leave him standing there but there was something that stopped her and with a pang she realised that it was his voice. He sounded nearly desperate.

"I'm not the one who refuses to give answers, Potter." She said, coming to a halt but not turning around.

"Its answers you want? Fine! Ask away! Ask about every stupid detail you want to know if that's what you truly want." He spit at her, his voice heavy with both sarcasm and anger.

Ginny stalked on and she thought that he finally left her alone but suddenly he came running after her and before she really knew what was happening, he had reached her and grabbed her arms and pulled her around to face him. She wanted to free herself but his next words made her freeze. "I'm sorry."

Ginny blinked and looked up at him. His face was serious. "I'm sorry." He repeated. She couldn't remember him saying that before. "I think we really have to talk- to stop this." His voice was serious and lacked the anger and sarcasm. He seemed nearly calm.

"But once it gets embarrassing or there is something from your past you don't want to talk about- you will just close up- and I don't want you to feed me more lies."

Harry took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes. "No lies, no truthful lies, just the truth, nothing but the truth."

"Really?" She asked, her voice nothing but a whisper.

Harry nodded. "Really."

"And I can ask anything and everything I want?"

"Yes but I can pass questions-" Her eyes narrowed. "If I give you a reason. Deal?"

Nothing sounded wrong about that, she thought. "Deal."

Harry let her go, running a hand through his hair. "We should probably sit down; this will take a while, won't it?"

Ginny nodded and pointed at the fallen tree they used to sit on during meals. They made their way over and sat down, facing each other. Ginny reflected on what had happened. He said he would answer everything. But what did she want to ask? About Hogwarts, the letters, feelings... but where should they start? He would want her to be truthful as well, wouldn't he? And if she confessed what she was feeling? What would happen? Would he be angry, arrogant? Stupid? Would he laugh? She pulled her legs to her body and hugged them close, staring at him over them. Ginny cleared her throat nervously. "Why did you save me?"

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Which time do you mean?" He asked dryly.

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "The first time. In Hogsmeade."

"I saw you as nothing more than an innocent child." He said honestly. "A bystander that had nothing to do with anything and you were falling and probably dying because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time. And I had a broom and could fly- and I just acted."

She felt a pang in her chest. He had seen her as a child. A child. She swallowed heavily. "Why..." She took a deep breath. "Why do you save children? I heard about Madam Pomfrey's children as well and I- because of your upbringing, I-" She made a wide gesture with her hands.

"You wouldn't think that possible?" He asked dryly. She nodded. "I told you how Voldemort and Bella and Lucius took the place of my parents and Sirius and-" He broke off.

"That they weren't very nice to you and you learned to hate the light side." She added from the conversation they previously had.

"Yes, about that... well that's true but a bit of an understatement." He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "They abused me."

"I-"

He held up his hand. "Don't say anything about that. I don't need pity or- whatever. They abused me and I swore to myself that I would never allow a child to feel the way I did back then. I won't allow a child to die or to be hurt and I absolutely won't hurt a child or even worse kill one. They didn't chose a side, they don't fight- they don't do anything wrong and they can't be punished for that."

Ginny nodded, speechless. She didn't know what to say to that anyway. It was... brave of him to say that in his position. It was _right_. She never had thought about him like that. But it was the right thing to do.

Harry shook his head as if to clear his mind. "I thought you would just forget about me saving you, to be truthful."

"How could I forget about that? You saved my life!"

Harry shrugged. "People are weird like that."

"Yeah, well, I'm not." She paused. "To be truthful, I searched for you." She blushed. "I thought I knew you from somewhere, so I went through yearbooks to find you... I thought you were older you know."

"I guessed that when your brother wouldn't shut up about your mysterious saviour and how you were insane trying to find him – er – me."

Ginny pursed her lips. Stupid Ron! He never knew when it was best to shut up. "Well... I wanted to find you to say thank you."

Harry shrugged. "No need for that."

Ginny pursed her lips. "Of course there is, there _was_ a need for that!" She paused. "Thanks, again." When Harry neither did, nor said anything but only looked away, she continued. "Okay, I didn't find you. You were captured and I saw you shortly in the Headquarters but obviously we didn't talk and I didn't connect my saviour with you at all. Okay, you came to Hogwarts-"

"And we ran into each other in the corridor." He completed.

Ginny nodded. "I didn't think you would still remember that."

Harry smiled. "I don't run into girls _that_ often. Only once or twice a week, you know? You were just lucky-"

Ginny wanted to poke him in the chest, playfully, but she stopped herself. She couldn't really explain how once they began talking, everything seemed to get better. "For a second I thought you were my saviour there in that corridor but your dad came along and I realised you were the Dark Prince... and I thought that was impossible."

"You were really horrible to me after that." He added.

Ginny snorted. "And you were the total sunshine person, I know."

"Of course. I'm _always_ the sunshine person." Harry joked and Ginny smiled before she rolled her eyes at him.

"You broke Ron's nose." She said accusingly.

"Self-defence."

"We were warned not to tell anyone about you if we didn't want to get expelled."

"Not my fault. At all."

"It made hating you easier." She said, shrugging.

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "You needed help to make it easier?"

"True, you _were_ the perfect enemy but- I guess some doubt lingered from the corridor."

Harry nodded. "Ah, okay."

"And I saw the strain your behaviour put on Damy- that made it easier to you hate and forget the gut feeling as well."

"Well, about that-" Harry grimaced.

Ginny shook her head. "It's not me you need to explain that to or apologize for that matter. It's Damien."

Harry sighed. "Yes, I know."

"Your conversation with Malfoy in the library-"

Harry chuckled. "I remember your stupid 'speech' about how you would tell on me."

Ginny groaned. "Please, I want to forget all about that."

"You brought it up." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I just want to go through what happened to avoid forgetting something."

Now it was Harry's turn to groan. "You are really taking this serious, aren't you?"

"Of course! Who knows when I'll ever get the chance to ask you whatever I want?"

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'mnot _that_ bad."

"Right. You are worse." Ginny grinned cheekily. "Okay... Quidditch try out and game, letting Slytherin win... thanks for saving me again."

Harry shrugged it off.

"Hogsmeade; Day Walkers." Ginny grimaced. "Thanks for saving me once again."

Harry gave her a dark glare. "It was nothing."

"For you maybe – I had a few nightmares after that." She grimaced again.

"You don't still have them, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, there are other things to dream about now."

"I-"

But she interrupted him. She didn't want him to ask or to talk about them. "Being nicer to me, Astronomy Tower, Patronus Charm." They were silent and Ginny fiddled with a piece of bark from the tree, wondering how she could ask what she wanted. "Why- why did you- was there-" She sighed and broke off. "Why did you start this 'thing' with me?" There, now she had asked. She didn't dare to look at him.

Harry took a deep breath. "I was bored."

Ginny clenched her hands. That was not what she wanted to hear. "You-" Her voice was so high, she cleared her throat before continuing. "You were bored?"

Harry sighed. "That's not exactly what I wanted to say."

"What did you want to say then?" Some of her hope returned slowly to her.

"Pass."

Ginny stared at him. "That's not fair! Reason?"

"It would only hurt you."

She crossed her arms. "Not good enough. Not even close to good enough." She felt her heart sink, a lump building in her throat. She swallowed heavily. She had to deal with it. Better knowing than guessing. "Tell me, please."

Harry sighed again and when she risked a glance at him, he was rubbing the bridge of his nose. She looked down again, fiddling with the bark some more. "Okay, you wanted to hear this, remember that." He paused. "A part of me was really bored, the coursework wasn't challenging me at all, and I wanted to go 'home'" He spat out the word. "I wanted to do something, just anything besides being the idiot who got caught. I thought it would help the Dark side to get your father... or at least I was trying to pretend that was the reason. The main reason was probably that I-" He broke off.

"The main reason?" She asked tonelessly, clenching her teeth and trying to stop herself from yelling at him. A game. It had been a game.

"I was curious about you."

She looked up at him, not understanding. "You were curious?"

Harry nodded, looking into the distance. "I wanted to know about the girl that admired me one moment and hated me the next; that could be scared easily and somehow not at all. You said a few things I thought were very interesting." He shrugged. "And you were cute." He flashed her a grin.

Ginny spluttered. "Excuse me?"

"The way you tried to threaten me, for example, you were so naive it was nearly sweet."

Ginny felt confused. A game on one hand but on the other hand... there was more; cute. She nearly felt like giggling.

"And I was curious to see how far you would go."

Ginny gaped at him. "How do you mean that?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Guy's mind." Harry smirked. "You wanted to know the _whole_ truth."

Ginny made a face. "Please refrain from telling me about your... 'fantasies'." She paused. "And just so that you know, I wouldn't have gone any farer with you than we did." She said, trying to remain as serious as she could.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever - just tell yourself that." Ginny opened her mouth, ready to protest but he cut her off. "Next question?"

Ginny smiled. "First you don't want to answer anything and now you are eager for another one already?" Harry shrugged. "Okay... let's see..." She trailed off, thinking about the last months. "You escaped." She stated and he nodded. "Why didn't you warn me? You knew what was happening. You could have said goodbye." She remembered the confusion, the anger, the sadness. And then the letter.

Harry's face darkened. Was he at the moment thinking about what had happened on that day as well? How he tried to kill his father? "I couldn't risk you telling someone."

"I wouldn't have." She said, crossing her arms.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right, you wouldn't have told someone that there would be an attack on the school."

The way he said it... she probably would have told someone, wouldn't she? But it meant that he hadn't trusted her. She sighed inaudible.

"And I left you a letter. You got it, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did. Even though it hurt more than anything else after what happened to the Randhawas." She swallowed heavily.

"About that: it was by chance that a situation arouse where it was possible to kill them. I told no one about our conversation."

Ginny nodded. "I guessed that when I learned that they had moved." She looked down and drew her knees nearer to her. Should she ask him if he had been there? If he had been the one who said the curse? Did she really want to know?

But she didn't need to even ask because Harry answered her unspoken question: "I wasn't there. I know they wrote some rubbish in the paper about it – but you can practically always claim that a Muggle witness saw something. There is never a way to prove it afterwards seeing as every Muggle gets oblivated."

Ginny, sighed and nodded, feeling relieved. It hadn't been him. All the worry and nightmares she had had and all the guilt she had felt had been unfounded.

But there was something else that appeared in the paper whenever there was something about him as the Dark Prince in the news. She bit her lip, trying to find the right words for her question. "What about Neville's parents? Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom?"

Harry suddenly tensed, all his previous playfulness and calm gone. "Pass."

Ginny frowned. "Why?" she asked carefully.

"Answering that would be dangerous for some people I know."

Ginny was confused. Who could he be talking about? Some Death Eaters? But it was an open secret who had been there that night. She shuddered to even think about what she had read and heard about it. The Longbottoms burning alive, screaming for help. At his mercy and he had walked away.

"Look, Ginny: I can understand that you want to know about that but I can't-" He began carefully.

"Who is it you want to protect?"

"I-Ginny- Oh Merlin." He messed his hair up and groaned. "I never thought I would have to talk about it ever again."

"I promise I will tell no one about it if that's what you are afraid of."

Harry shook his head. "If we are ever caught and someone asks you under torture or with Veritaserium-"

She interrupted him. "Firstly: I don't think we will be caught, secondly: why would someone ever ask me that?"

Harry stared at her before he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Is this really important to you?"

Ginny nodded slowly. It really was important. To know what he had done and what he hadn't. He sighed and kept silent. Ginny neither said nor did anything. If he decided he could tell her, he should think about if first.

"Okay, I will tell you. But whatever happens you have to swear you will never ever tell anyone. Do you understand? _No one_ is allowed to know. Not your brothers or your parents, not Damien or Granger or my parents or _anyone_."

"Okay." Ginny nodded and looked right at him. "I promise to never tell anyone about it."

Harry took a deep breath before he looked down at his hands. Ginny followed his eyes and watched him fiddling with his black ring. "It's a pensieve." He explained quietly. "And the memory of the night is in here. I could show you."

Ginny stared at the ring in shock. Never would she have guessed that the ring was something more than just a ring. "I- Would it be okay if you just gave me a brief summery?" She didn't know what awaited her there... and she had enough nightmares as it was.

Harry nodded but he fiddled with the ring anyway as he took another deep breath. "It was my first important assignment or at least I thought it was because there were Order members and Aurors involved. While five Death Eaters tortured Frank and Alice inside, I was to wait outside. I heard their screams." Harry shuddered slightly. "I went inside to tell them to stop, that it had been long enough and the Death Eaters left the house. I was to remain inside alone. I removed my mask as I was told beforehand. Voldemort wanted them to know who killed them as a last terrible memory." Harry had a faraway look on his face, obviously reliving that night. "I offered them the last possibility to live: to join Voldemort. They declined, of course. I tried to kill Alice but- but-" He swallowed heavily and closed his eyes. Carefully Ginny reached towards him, covering his hands with hers. "She was pregnant. I couldn't do it because with killing her, I would have killed a child. Lucius threatened to come in, to see what was taking me so long. I panicked, opened a portal and sent them through it. When Lucius came in, they were already away. I asked him if he knew about Alice being pregnant. He did. I was furious. I oblivated him, set the house on fire and conjured an illusion that made it look like they screamed when in reality the house was deserted. I never told anyone."

Harry closed his eyes as Ginny gaped at him. "But- but surly they would have come back to Neville-"

"They couldn't. I changed their memories as well. They don't remember him. They don't remember ever being Frank and Alice Longbottom. Their new names are John and Fiona and they have a little son called Nigel. They don't even know about magic."

Ginny didn't know what to say or even what to think. He never murdered them. Even more they weren't even dead. She thought about Neville and his grief about his parents. A lump formed in her throat. "And why- why can no one know?"

"Ginny, think about it! What do you think would happen if Voldemort learned about what happened? He will not only hunt me, hunt us, down more forcefully than ever before but he will look for Alice and Frank and sweet, little Nigel. No, they are safe and that is what matters. Nothing else does."

"But Neville-"

Harry crossed his arms. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"No, I'm sorry. I will keep my mouth shut about it." She said quickly. She didn't want him to regret telling her. He hadn't killed them. Someone else he had saved, he protected. It wasn't only her. But she was the one with her memory intact... She took a deep breath. "Maybe we should make a break or something so you can calm down-"

"No." Harry said forcefully. "If we stop it now, I'll probably never tell you anything else."

"Okay, that's not something I want to risk." Ginny paused. "Thank you for telling me, Harry. It means a lot to me."

He looked at her and nodded. "I wouldn't have it done otherwise."

Ginny gave him a bright smile, her heart beating loudly in her chest. And then she remembered what she had to ask next and the smile faded from her face. She had thought about it often enough in the past and that day had given her terrible nightmares. "Diagon Alley." She said tonelessly.

Harry watched her carefully. "Diagon Alley." He repeated.

"Anything you have to say to that one?" She asked quietly.

"I already told you that I didn't want to-" He broke off.

"That you didn't want to kill me, yes, I remember." She said dryly. "Sorry about hitting you by the way." Harry shrugged. "But you have to admit that it was a damn risky move-" She balled her hands to fists, trying to focus on the trees around her and not to drift into the memory once more.

Harry kept silent for a very long time before he sighed loudly. She jumped when he suddenly touched her face, turning it towards him. He looked her deep into the eyes, his hands still holding onto her face while he slowly explained: "Ginny, I didn't want to do what I did-"

"Why did you make your way over to me then?" She asked sharply.

Harry raised his eyebrows surprised. "You noticed that?" She nodded. "You weren't hard to spot in all the confusion and my task was only to create havoc, nothing else. But I know how Death Eaters think and they would have hurt you or worse killed you if they had the chance. I wanted to get you away from it. I knew which byways were safe and I wanted to point one out to you. No one would have even noticed us if it wasn't for your damn father-"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, trying to calm her quickly beating heart. He wanted to bring her to safety? "What has my father to do with that?"

"Don't you remember? You were afraid of me, you tripped and he screamed your name and suddenly everyone was watching us. Voldemort gave his command and I had no choice but to listen to him. It would have been hell if I had refused-"

"But- but I could be-" But she couldn't even finish that sentence. How near she had been that day to death.

"Ginny I gave you the hint were to go and _you did_."

"But if I hadn't-" She began, her voice getting hysterical.

"Do you know how the killing curse works?" Ginny shook her head. What a stupid question. How should she know? "It's all about intention. I could point a wand at you, right here and speak the words and you wouldn't even feel a tingle, let alone be dead."

"But-but-"

"If the curse had hit you, nothing would have happened, Ginny. You would still be living because everything in me screamed that I didn't want you dead. But you rolled to the side which was better because so no one knew that it wouldn't have worked. It was the best thing that could have happened to us." He let go of her face as if only now noticing that he was still holding on to her.

Ginny's cheeks tingled from where his hands had been. Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest that she thought it would burst. It seemed like slowly everything she had thought and believed was falling away and everything that had made her life a living nightmare appeared to be false. It felt like it was easier to breathe after all these months of confusion and suddenly she realised that it was easier to like him now as well. The voice that constantly told her that she couldn't feel anything for him because of everything that had happened got quieter with every question he answered but the voice asking for his reason got louder and louder. But she knew that there were still some questions left she had to ask first. "I- I don't know what to say to that." She finally confessed.

"Don't say anything then." He said quietly. "Just ask your next question."

"I- okay." She shook her head, trying to clear it again. The attack on the Lovegood's house... "When you run after me in that field- you tried to keep me away from the Death Eaters as well?"

"Yes." He confirmed.

"The letters..."

"It was Dumbledore who told you to write them, wasn't it?" He asked, voicing his first question.

Ginny nodded slowly and watched his face darken. "I would have never done it on my own... after all I thought that had happened."

"Did he give you a reason?" He asked quietly but she saw how his eyes darkened with anger.

"He said that the Order needed to reach you, to communicate with you, to make you see the truth about what had happened and- he thought they wouldn't have a chance and so he asked me to write to you. I didn't want to, not really- but your mother... she asked me and I couldn't say no to her. She just wanted you to know the truth. She just wanted you back."

Harry said nothing.

"But I wrote them. They never told me what to write or even forced me to do it... and yours? I- you have to have told _them_-"

Harry laughed harshly. "I never had the choice. You know how I got your first letter?"

Ginny shook her head. "I guessed Malfoy gave it to you-"

"Believe me, he didn't. He gave it his father and Lucius gave it Voldemort. I got the letter from him and read it while he was there. He was really curious. Of course, I couldn't _not_ tell him."

Ginny gaped at him. "He- you-"

"Yes, I even convinced him to let me answer."

"You did? Why?" She asked surprised. If she had gotten a letter from him... she probably wouldn't have answered it.

"It was-" He paused. "It was nice to hear from you." He continued without giving her a chance to ponder about that. "Voldemort only wanted to see how far you would go. We thought that it was Dumbledore behind everything and he wanted to see what he had planned."

The question if the letters had been real burned on Ginny's tongue but she couldn't bring herself to ask. What if they had been some kind of game for him as well? But he had said You-Know-Who had wanted to know... not _them_. She swallowed heavily.

"Our meeting..." Harry said absent-minded. "If it had only been you..." He trailed off.

"Yes?" She asked curiously but he just shrugged and kept silent. When it was clear that he wouldn't answer, she let her eyes wander and thought about the capture and what had followed. And suddenly she realised something. "Kidnapping me… When I knew that the letters weren't real, I think that was the moment where the tiny part that was still left, realised that I indeed was over the crush on you. But now-" She broke off, pressing her mouth shut, not believing what she had nearly told him. To avoid him catching on, she quickly said: "Helping me there, faking my death, escape. Your need to help me, huh?"

"Yes, I just have this incredible urge to protect you." He said softly.

"I have it as well." She confessed quickly, looking down.

"There is no need to protect me." He said, startled.

Ginny shrugged. "Whoever said there is a need to protect me?"

She looked up to see his reaction but he was suddenly so close and before she could really grasped what was happening his lips were on hers and he was kissing her. The kiss was different from every single one she remembered them sharing. In comparison the other kisses, which she _had_ enjoyed, were half-hearted and insignificant. There was nothing else but them as their lips crashed together. Desperate and broken and full of hope and full of pain and comfort, trying to take it all away. They came together like two drowning people, clinging to each other for their lives. His hands were in her hair, pulling her closer and closer until she was sitting on his lap and they were pressed so closely together that she thought she could feel his heartbeat.

Ginny was panting by the time they separated. "What was that?" She asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"If you can't tell, I probably should repeat it." He tried to joke but she saw something like nervousness in his eyes and a deep uncertainty. This time it was she who leant in and kissed him with everything she had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled on his hairs and he grabbed her even tighter, his arms now wrapping around her waist. And suddenly they lost their balance, or more precisely Harry did because her feet were long gone from the ground and they crashed to the forest floor, a mess of tangled limps.

"Sorry.", muttered Harry before he kissed her yet again. She laughed into his mouth and when they separated again, she couldn't help but comment. "Never saw you losing your balance like that."

"Didn't concentrate." He muttered, trailing her face with his fingers. She smiled.

"So..." She began softly.

Harry shook his head. "No talking." And he kissed her again.

She let him but finally pushed him away. "So... you _like_ me?"

Harry nodded and grinning teasingly he asked: "And you _like_ me as well?"

She nodded and gave him a brilliant smile. He smiled back and they kissed again. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." He admitted during another kiss-break.

"You said you didn't like me when I asked you about the letters." She said softly, not being able to get rid of the accusation in her voice.

Harry shrugged and interlocked their fingers. "I lied."

"Why?" She asked. "Maybe we could have had _this_ sooner."

"You said you were over me."

"Oh." Ginny paused. "I _am_ over the stupid crush I had where I just liked your eyes and the fact that you saved me." He watched her carefully. "It's more than that now." Harry grinned and kissed her again. It was a short, sweet kiss. "Now I find your hair acceptable as well." She joked. He glared at her teasingly and rolled her around so that he was hovering over her. She tried to raise her hand to brush a lock aside that had fallen into his face but he grabbed her hands and pinned them down on the ground. He kissed her again, this time lingering longer.

"Harry?" She asked softly when he let her lips go. He looked questioning at her. "I'm not just another Amy, am I?"

He blinked at let her hands go, straightening up. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged and searched his eyes, straightening up as well. "Am I?"

"You are not. I barely knew her." He helped her stand up and she allowed herself a relieved smile. "And you are not lying now?"

"What did I promise?" He asked shortly.

"Nothing but the truth?" She asked her voice filled with doubt.

"Nothing but the truth." He confirmed.

Ginny smiled even more brightly at him and he pulled her close. "What about something to eat?" She suggested.

"Oh, yeah, I'm really _hungry_." He smirked and kissed her deeply again. She could really get used to that.

xxx

AN: The End. Okay, no, I'm joking. I'm not one of those authors who ends her story once they are together...

I hope you all enjoyed it. I know you have been waiting a long time for this. I hope you aren't too disappointed (if at all). Let me know what you think.


	30. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Wedding Day**

The following days were much more relaxed and enjoyable than the last. The tense silence was gone, replaced by jokes and long conversations about everything and nothing and many kisses in between. Ginny felt so giddy and happy whenever she looked at him and he sent her the most amazing smiles whenever their eyes met – which happened quiet regular now. The evenings were spent by the fire before they went to bed together, sometimes lying beside each other long hours, holding hands and just enjoying that _finally _they didn't have to ignore each other and their feelings. There was no awkward silence when they woke up tangled together, instead they smiled, kissed and started their day.

The first low in their cheerfulness was when Damien, Ron and Hermione called them during another one of their study sessions. Ginny wanted to spill their happiness as soon as she heard their voices but she paused and realised that they hadn't talked about that yet. She didn't know if Harry wanted them to know... and really- what would they say?

Ron would probably be furious. He hadn't really accepted Harry yet and avoided speaking to him or asking anything. He only talked to her on the phone and Harry didn't seem overly interested in him either.

Hermione... well. She could be happy or confused or- she would probably want to talk to Ginny about it and Ginny couldn't really talk to her here where Harry was listening.

And Damien... Harry had said he would be happy about it, that he had hinted at Harry about Ginny often enough and Ginny confessed that he had done the same with her.

They shared a quick look and Ginny decided that now wasn't the time for that and when Ron said something about Bill's wedding and how their mother was driving everyone crazy, she didn't want to either. Bill's wedding. She had forgotten all about it, she realised with a guilty pang. She wouldn't be there – she sighed inaudible and tried to give Harry a smile when he gave her a concerned look.

"Damien about my wand: I had time to think about it and I came up with a plan." Harry said quietly. Ginny looked at him confused and he avoided her eyes. He hadn't said anything about that to her. She crossed her arms.

"Well, let's hear it then." said Damien cheerfully. Ginny was glad to hear that he was feeling so good.

Harry threw her a glace. "Wait a moment." He lowered the phone and covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "How about you start with something to eat?"

She gaped at him. "Excuse me? You can't just leave me out of this now." She narrowed her eyes at him. He gave her a dazzling smile. Ginny felt her anger melt away but she told herself to remain strong. She glared at him. "We said no more lies."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "We never said anything about secrets." Her face darkened even more. "Besides it's a surprise, so-." He tried to shoo her away.

"I don't like surprises."

Harry shrugged and smiled. "Great." He waved his wand and said something but she didn't hear him any longer. She threw him a nasty glare and stalked off. How could he do that to her? She watched him carefully from the tent, trying to find out what he was talking about but he kept his face blank. The conversation lasted quite a while and she didn't see why she should start with the cooking. She tried to sneak up on him, to cross whatever spell he had cast but to no avail. He just grinned cheekily at her and she grew angrier with every passing minute. When the conversation was finally over he made his way over to her, acting as if nothing had happened.

"What did you talk about?" She asked at once.

"A plan to get my wand back."

"I gathered that much." She said dryly. "What is it about?" But he said nothing and only smiled at her. "No more kisses then."

Harry spluttered and Ginny smirked at his expression. "You will never keep that up." He finally said confidently.

"We'll see." Ginny shrugged. He made his way over to her slowly. She stopped him at arm length, pushing him away. "Not telling me the plan – no kisses."

He tried several times that evening and when it was time to go to bed, she rolled onto her side, facing away from him and slapped his hands way when he tried to pull her over or trailed her waist and arms with his fingers. She didn't see why he couldn't just tell her. Her residence and stubbornness grew with his every try. If he didn't tell her, he wouldn't get what he wanted either. He finally gave up and stayed away from her. The next morning she looked at him expectantly but he said nothing about the plan so he didn't get the usual good morning kiss. She expected his mood to grow darker but it didn't. Instead he tried with everything he had to steal a kiss. Several times he nearly had her but she remained strong. One time that afternoon she called Hermione with her own phone to get her to talk but Hermione didn't answer. Ginny grew angrier with every passing hour until the day was finally over and the next began. It was the day of Bill's wedding.

When she woke up, Harry was already up, packing up their things. She watched him confused but he said nothing as he took down the tent. She asked what was going on but he simply smiled and when everything was packed and shrunk, he reached for her hand.

"Are we going to apparate?" She asked, watching him carefully. He nodded and smirked. He took her hand and they vanished on the spot, reappearing in a small alley. She looked around but Harry pulled her on. They made their way through crowded streets until they reached a Traveller's Inn. Instead of going over to the old woman sitting in a corner, Harry pulled her up a set of stairs. She tried to ask him where they were going several times but he never answered. He came to stand before a door where he let go her hand before he knocked several times. It sounded like a system and the door was opened.

Hermione looked beautiful. She was wearing dress robes and make-up, her hair done up. She smiled at them both before ushering them in. Damien was lying on the bed, springing up when he saw them. He was dressed casually. They greeted each other. Damien grinned broadly at them and at her angry face, he turned towards Harry. "You still haven't told her?"

Harry shook his head and smirked. Ginny crossed her arms. "Okay, what is going on here?"

Hermione opened her mouth, probably ready to explain but Harry shook his head. Ginny glared at him but he just shrugged it off. Damien laughed. Ginny glared at him next and he stepped back, his arms raised in surrender. "Not my idea."

"Is everything ready?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded eagerly and pointed to a vial on the small table. "Your hair already in?" he asked Damien. Damien nodded. "Good." Harry turned towards her. "Get on these robes and we can go on." He pointed to some red and gold robes that looked too large to fit her.

She crossed her arms. "I will do nothing before you don't tell me what is happening here."

They exchanged looks and Ginny glared at all of them. "Come on, Harry, we've tortured her long enough." said Damien. Ginny sent him a grateful look.

Harry nodded. "Fine."

Before he could start to explain, Hermione smiled widely and rushed into an explanation: "We nicked some Polyjuice Potion. You'll drink it to look like Damien and you and I will go to the wedding, so Damien will not be missing while the two of them will look for Harry's wand."

Ginny gaped at them speechless. She was going to the wedding? She was going to be there? She smiled brilliantly as it sunk in. They all smiled at her and Damien gave her the robes. "Get into them." She took them, still shocked and Damien pushed her to the bathroom door.

On her way she hit Harry on the arm. "You could have told me!"

Harry smirked and whispered, so that the other two didn't hear: "You are sexy when you are angry."

Ginny blushed but tried to remain cool, her heart beating fast and butterflies in her belly. "You'll get a kiss when we're done." She whispered back.

"Add a few more and I'm in." He winked. Ginny rolled her eyes at him but couldn't stop smiling as she stepped into the bathroom, changing into the dress robes. They were really too large for her- but in a few minutes she was going to look like Damien so of course the robes had to be his.

She stepped back into the room, feeling stupid. Damien was trying to hide his chuckles behind coughing while Harry openly laughed at her. She put her hands on her hips, trying to imitate her mother's posture but that sent Harry of even more. When she turned towards Hermione, she saw she was smiling as well even if she looked a bit curious at Harry. Damien, seeing that Harry wasn't punished for laughing, joined him.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys and pointed towards the potion. "Take it and we are ready to go. I have some more with me and we'll have to sneak of once and again, so you can take another dose." Ginny nodded and made her way to the potion, draining it in one go. She grimaced as her insides started withering. She felt like she had eaten something that was still alive and crawling in her stomach to get out. She doubled over, her hand clasped tightly to her mouth. She was going to be sick, she just knew it. Harry and Damien had stopped laughing. Nervously she looked up at Hermione who had rushed to her side, muttering: "It's over in a second. Just stay calm."

The sick feeling stopped and suddenly she was burning all over, her skin was itching and she had the sudden urge to scratch herself. But it was gone in a heartbeat, replaced with a bubbled feeling on her skin. Before her eyes, her hands began to grow, the fingers thickened, the knuckles were bulging like bolts - her shoulders stretched painfully and her head was prickling and her hair was disappearing – and suddenly it stopped. She stood up straight, suddenly taller.

"Bloody hell!" said Damien, staring at her. He wasn't taller any longer and she risked a glance at Harry who was grimacing. She smirked. Maybe she should give him his kiss now...

"Perfect!" said Hermione, clasping her hands together. "Go a few steps, I read that it can be difficult at first." Ginny tried and promptly stumbled. Hermione helped her steady herself. Damien was laughing once more.

Ginny glared at him. "I would be careful if I was you, Damien Jack Potter."

"Really? What are you going to do?" He asked, grinning at her.

She smirked evilly. "Oh, when you get back, you could hear all about the way you sung 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love' by Celestina Warbeck during the ceremony and how you first danced awkwardly on the dance floor, played stupid pranks that got you a livelong punishment, how you tried to kiss first my mother, then one of my brothers and how you finally stripped on one of the tables, trying to encourage others to join."

xxx

Only when they reappeared in front of a beautiful decorated Burrow did Ginny realise what it meant to be there, on Bill's wedding. She would see them. She would see them and couldn't tell them anything. She couldn't say: 'Hi I'm Ginny; I'm here, no need for grief."

"Hermione-." She whispered quietly. Hermione pressed her hand reassuringly.

"I'm here and look:" She pointed to the door. "There's Ron."

Ron came over to them, smiling and waving. "Finally you are here. Mum has reached and passed the limit of barmity."

"That isn't a word." pointed Hermione out. He was about to answer, when he seemed to really look at Hermione the first time. His mouth remained open. "You- you look nice." He finally stammered, his ears turning red.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, Ron."

He then turned towards Ginny and grinned. He lowered his voice. "Ginny?"

She nodded and Ron slapped her on the shoulder, loudly saying: "Good to see you, mate."

Ginny forced herself only to smile and not to burst out laughing. It _was_ after all really strange to be greeted by Ron like that.

"Shall we go and take our seats then?" asked Hermione softly. Ginny nodded, longingly starting at the house. "I'm sure we can have a look inside later when everyone is distracted with the party." She added quietly. Ginny nodded. She wanted to see if everything was the same.

"I can't, have to get the guests to the seats." Ron grimaced. "Working like a bloody house-elf, I tell you."

Hermione scolded him promptly, starting a discussion while Ron led the way to the marquee. Ginny noticed that she Burrow looked tidier than she had ever seen it. The only time she could remember it nearly as clean was the year she had been home alone with her mother. The rusty cauldrons and boots that were usually on the steps were replaced by Flutterby bushes, the chickens were shut away, and the garden had been pruned. Butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow, the first trees and flowers blooming. It was a beautiful day for a wedding.

The entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. An enormous bunch of golden balloons were fastened over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife.

One of the twins came hurrying forward. Ginny guessed that it was George. Ginny stared at him and tried with everything she had not to throw herself at him. She hadn't seen him in months. But everything was a bit wrong. He looked a bit different from this point of view. She shook her head and smiled at George, who slapped her on the shoulder as well. "I'll take them, Ickle Ronnikins."

Ginny snorted. Ron opened his mouth to protest but George had grabbed her and Hermione and pulled them on. "Let's hurry." He whispered and threw a nervous glance back. Ginny followed his eyes and fastened her pace at once. Great-Aunt Muriel had reached the entrance and was at the moment reaching up to get Ron to give her a kiss. Ron shot them a nasty glare and George sniggered.

"How is everything going?" asked Hermione when they were a safe distance away. "Can I help with something?"

George grinned brightly but something in his usual smile was missing. He pushed a piece of parchment into her hands. "There you go; take the guests to the seats."

"That's your task." said Ginny accusingly.

"Ahh... Damy, don't be a spoilsport. I hoped I could check out these Veela cousins with Fred." He gestured a few chairs ahead, where his twin was indeed chatting up a few blonde woman who were laughing brightly at his antics. "You can join me while Hermione does the work, eh?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ginny.

"Absolutely not!" said Hermione determined. "We have to talk to his parents first, let them know we are here." Hermione gestured first to Ginny, then to Mr. and Mrs. Potter a few seats ahead. "Come on, Damien."

Ginny grinned at George and followed Hermione, glad she didn't have to try chatting up Phlegm's cousins. But on the other hand... was there a better way to embarrass Damy? They reached the Potters. Hermione smiled politely at them when they greeted each other.

"Eh, son, survived another study session?" asked Mr. Potter, throwing an arm around her. Ginny nodded, trying to smile.

"James!" scolded Mrs. Potter. "Hermione does a fantastic job with him! His marks have approved lots, all thanks to her."

"Thank you, Professor." said Hermione, blushing but smiling happily.

Ginny tried not to stare at Mr. Potter. She couldn't help but think about the way she had kissed Harry. It was nearly scary how much they looked alike even up that close. She looked a bit helplessly at Hermione.

"Oh, I think it's about to begin!" said Hermione enthusiastically, pointing to the end of the aisle where Bill and Charlie were taking their places. Ginny stared at them and Hermione had to pull her down to her seat. She watched as her father walked down the aisle, closely followed by Ron, who was still grimacing and her mother who was collecting Fred and George along the way. They took their seats at the front and Ginny couldn't help but notice the empty seat that was probably reserved for her. Her parents looked tired and not as happy as she had imagined them to look on Bill's big day.

The guests quietened and music began to play softly. Bill looked nervous as Gabrielle made her way down the aisle in a golden dress. With a pang Ginny realised that she should wear that dress as well, following Gabrielle. There was a gap behind the young girl and the bride as if a person was expected to walk there behind her. Ginny had to force herself to remain silent and strong. Hermione patted her knee, sending her a knowing look, having tears in her eyes. And then Fleur came fully into view on the arm of her father and the guests rose. She looked radiant, wearing a simple white dress and Great-Aunt Muriel's tiara. Ginny could hear her Aunt pointing out that fact loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…" began the wizard presiding over the wedding. Her mother began to sob into a handkerchief and Ginny balled her hand to a fist. She couldn't even really follow the ceremony so fixed was she on her family. It was a curse and a blessing to see them so closely and not be able to speak to them.

When the couple began their vows most females started crying and Ginny couldn't help the watery eyes either. Mr. Black who was sitting beside the Potters saw her and sniggered. She threw him a glare and he raised his eyebrow, elbowing Mr. Potter in the ribs. He pointed towards her. Ginny hastily turned away to Hermione who was sitting on her left.

The wizard presiding over the ceremony waved his wand over the bride and groom's heads, and a shower of stars fell upon their entwined fingers. Fred and George led the applause, and the golden balloons by the newlyweds burst into tiny golden bells and birds of paradise that flew around the tent, singing

Everyone was standing and clapping and Bill and Fleur turned around, facing the crowed. They were beaming at them. A few wizards moved their wands and the wall of the tent were removed, so that the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside could be seen and the chairs were joined by tables rearranging themselves all around the guests. A dance floor was formed, and waiters entered with trays of beverages and food as the band began to play music. People began to help themselves to foot and drinks while the first well-wishers (her parents and Fleur's) were making their way over to the newlywed.

Hermione pulled her away from the Potters and Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin to Ron who met them halfway. They got themselves something to drink and a table where they sat down together. Several times Hermione had to shake Ginny away from staring at her family. Ginny was just thinking about going over to the newlywed couple to congratulate them when there was someone rushing past them, nearly pushing people to the ground to get to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded several times, looking grave before he headed towards her parents whispering shortly with them before he left along with the man towards the gates, disapparating after crossing the wards.

Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione to see that they had watched the encounter as well. They looked just as confused as she did so she refrained from asking them about it. She nearly forgot about it when Ron asked Hermione to dance and the two made their way towards the dance floor, both blushing. They had just begun their dance when there was a sudden silence. The music had stopped and several people were staring ahead at the gates. A brilliant white light rushed towards the tent where it stopped and a small animal grew visible that Ginny couldn't make out from where she was sitting.

A loud dark voice said loudly: "Death Eater attack; roughly 200 hundred casualties! All Aurors report to duty!"

There were panicked voices and shocked faces as wizards and witches assembled together, many hugging their loved ones. Hermione was rushing towards her, quickly whispering to her: "You have to get to Godric's Hollow and swap places again! Quick! Use the floo."

Ginny nodded and stumbled inside the house. She didn't even have time to take a look around the house, she thought desperately. But she had no time for that now. She rushed to the fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder inside, stepped in and called out her destination.

She was spun around through the floo network, finally landing in the right fireplace. She took a quick look around the living room and brushed off the ash.

"Damien?" she called softly. There were footsteps upstairs. She repeated his name and footsteps were heard on the stairs before his head appeared in the doorway.

"Ginny? Are my parents coming?" He asked confused.

"No, is Harry still here?"

Damien nodded. "What happened? Harry, it's safe!" He called back upstairs.

"There was an attack and we have to swap places before they usher everybody on the wedding to the Headquarters or something, where I wouldn't get out."

"An attack?" asked Harry, appearing in the doorway. She nodded. "Where? When? Do you know how many Death Eaters are there?" Ginny shook her head and began to undress.

"What are you doing?" asked Damien confused.

"Undress! We have to swap our clothes!"

Damy looked horrified. "You can't just strip down!"

Ginny glared at him and threw his outer cloak at him. He caught it. "I am the one who could change back any moment, so stop complaining and hurry up!" Damien finally pulled of his shirt and trousers and Ginny handed him his robe. He took it and pulled it on while Ginny pulled the shirt over her head and stepped into the trousers.

"This is a really strange sight." commented Harry.

"Do you have the wand?" Ginny asked, doing up the button on the trousers.

Harry nodded. "Just found it."

Ginny gave him a relieved smile. "Okay, we can go. Have a look out for Hermione, Damy. She probably has a story ready for you to tell if someone asks where you were."

Damien nodded. "If I know anything, I'll let you know. See you." He grabbed some floo powder and vanished in the flames.

"Come on," said Harry. "We have to cross the wards before I can apparate us out of here." Ginny nodded and followed him out. "Do you know anything else about the attack?" He asked, sounding worried.

Ginny swallowed. "There were many deaths."

He looked sharply at her. "How many?"

"Over 200."

Harry cursed. "Someone is angry." He rubbed his forehead and shook his head. Ginny followed her impulse and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. But it felt all wrong and Harry grimaced as well. She let his hand go. "I can't wait for you to change back." He commented, throwing her a quick look.

She grinned. "Don't feel like getting that kiss now?" She waggled her eyebrows and Harry screwed up his face.

"I pass that one."

Ginny smiled and he reached for her arm, disapparating them away. The reappeared in the Inn they had been in beforehand. She took a quick look around. "Will we stay here?"

Harry frowned. "Maybe we should stay. At least until we get some news."

Ginny nodded and was about to remark about how she could use a really nice bath anyway when her head began tingling. "Oh," she said. "I think I'm about to change back." And indeed she was changing back. She felt her hair grow, her frame, her hands and feet shrunk and she felt herself blush when she felt her breasts regrow but at least it didn't feel as painful as changing into Damien. She stretched when she was relative sure everything was the way it was supposed to be but she carefully peered down her shirt anyway.

"I could check if everything is back to normal." teased Harry. When she looked up, she saw him grinning at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and repeated his earlier words. "I pass that one."

Harry opened his mouth, probably a comeback on his lips when he suddenly groaned and his hand flew up to his forehead. He sunk down to his knees and bite down on his lips. Ginny was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Harry?" She asked in panic. "Harry? What's up?" She tried to pry his hand from his forehead but he shook his head and suddenly he was falling forward. Ginny tried to catch him as good as she could but he was heavy. Carefully she laid him down. He rolled around, a soft gasp escaping his lips before his eyes flew open.

"Dad... He's... he's hurt."

xxx

The message 'DAD SERIOUSLY HURT, COME TO ST MUNGO'S, ASAP' reached them soon after Ginny had gotten Harry a glass of water and tried to get him to tell her what had happened. Harry was on his feet at once, reaching for Ginny's hand. She stepped back. He looked at her, fear in his eyes. "Ginny, we have to go there now!"

"You have to disguise us first and I have to change into some real clothes." Harry's eyes seemed to come back to focus.

He nodded. "You're right." He waved his wand and his hair was getting lighter until it matched her hair colour again and his nose grew longer, his face filled out and suddenly she was looking into dull gray eyes. He waved his wand over her next. She felt her face change as well. Her nose shorted and suddenly her clothes fit her snugly. Harry grabbed her hand and apparated them.

They reappeared at the apparition point of St. Mungo's and Harry rushed on, pulling her towards the woman on the counter. He pushed wizards and witches aside who were swearing and calling after him to get back. Ginny apologized for Harry left and right and suddenly something felt different even though she couldn't point her finger on it and the people got out of their way on their own.

Finally they reached the woman at the desk. "Where is James Potter?"

She looked up startled from her desk. "James Potter?" She repeated.

Harry nodded, clicking his tongue. "Yes, we need to see him. He was injured in the attack-"

She nodded quickly and looked at a stack of papers before she pointed out the floor and the room number. Harry pulled Ginny on through the corridors. "You should send Damien a message." suggested Ginny. "We can't really go there after all, can we?"

Harry came to a standstill and nodded, nervously messing up his hair. Ginny took a quick look around and spotted a room labelled storeroom. No one was around. She quickly pulled Harry inside.

"Give me the mobile phone." she said quietly. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Ginny took it and tried to remember the buttons one had to push to send a message. She looked a bit helplessly up at Harry who was leaning back against the door, taking deep breaths. She looked down at the mobile phone again and tried it on her own and after several tries the right thing opened and she could type a short message. 'WE ARE HERE; WHERE ARE YOU? CAN WE MEET?' She sent it to Hermione's phone, guessing that she had given it to Damien because they had received a message from him after all. She clutched the phone tightly, looking up at Harry again. He still had his eyes tightly shut. She stepped closer to him and reached up, softly brushing her fingers against his cheek. His eyes shot open. They were filled with concern and worry. "I contacted Damy. He should tell us when to come." Harry nodded and took the phone from her. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Harry shrugged before he took another deep breath, his mask of indifference slowly drifting into place. "You should stay here when I meet him. I'll conceal the door and get you later."

"Harry, I-"

But he shot her a look that shut her up. "One person is harder to track and I know what I'm doing."

"But if something happens-"

"Ginny, I'll get back to you, I promise."

She looked at him, pondering if she should agree. Maybe he just wanted to talk to Damien alone and see his father for himself. He should have that chance. She finally nodded and he opened his mouth but shut it when the mobile phone vibrated. He quickly read the message before nodding. He leant down and gave her a quick kiss. "See you later."

"Be careful." She said as he turned around to leave the room. When he was gone, she sat on the floor. She knew it would take a while. She checked her clock every few second and the first five minutes passed, then another ten. She sighed, stood up and had a look at all the things inside the storeroom to find something to take her mind of everything. He would return. Hopefully with good news. That his father was feeling better and that everything would be okay once more. She glanced at her clock again. Another five minutes had passed. She leant back and closed her eyes a moment when the door was opened. It was Harry's disguised face that looked back at her.

"Come on." He said quietly. Ginny frowned. Something was wrong, wasn't it? She quickly followed him out and along the corridors until they were in the next lift, where Harry steadied himself against the wall and closed his eyes a moment.

"Harry? What happened? Is everything okay?" She asked, stepping closer.

He opened his eyes and shook his head. "Later. We have to get out of here first." The lift doors opened Harry pulled her to the apparition point. They disapparated to the Inn they had previously been in. He let go of her hand and suddenly he was swaying on the spot. She grabbed his arm, steadying him.

"Harry? Harry!" She called out to him and when he regained his balance, his glamour had faded away. He opened his eyes. They seemed glassy and his hair was sweaty, sticking to his forehead. "Bed," she ordered and helped him along. She flipped over the blanket. He groaned when she finally pushed him down on the bed. "Harry? What happened?" He blinked up at her. Nervously she checked his forehead. She gasped. "You are burning up!" He gave her a tired smile. "You were supposed to check on him! What did you do?" Ginny bit her lip. What should she do now? He was getting ill that much was clear. But why now? Why so suddenly?

"Your brother", he finally gasped. "hurt."

Ginny stared at him shocked. "Which one?" She asked, her mouth getting drier with every second.

"Bill." He croaked. She gasped and shook her head. Bill... but he had married today! He couldn't be hurt. He couldn't. She shook her head to clear her mind. "Do you know anything about him?"

Harry shrugged – or better: he tried. He bit down on his lip. Was he in pain? He seemed like it. "Damy." He finally said. Ginny nodded. She would call him... but later. She had to do something for Harry first.

She went into the bathroom and took one of the plastic cups, filling it with water. She went back to the bed and helped him into a sitting position. He drank the water in small sips.

"Are you in pain?" Harry shook his head but only a second later he groaned, fell back into the pillow and his body convulsed – obviously in pain. Ginny gave him a disapproving look. "What happened to you?" But he said nothing. "I have to get your fever down." She finally said and took a look around. She found nothing she could fill with water but she then remembered their camping things. She quickly unshrunk a bag and searched for a right item. She finally found a pot which she hastily filled with cold water. Back in the room she put it on the bedside table.

"Let's get you out of your clothes."

Harry managed a small smirk. "Only if you too-" He broke off.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and he pushed himself into a sitting position. Ginny tugged at his shirt and he finally removed his other hand from his pocket. Ginny's eyes widened. It was wrapped into a temporary bandage which was sucked with blood. "Harry!" She took his head into hers. "What did you do? What happened? Tell me!"

He rolled his eyes half-heartily. "Transferred magic." He finally hissed.

Ginny gaped at him. But... but one didn't just do that. "But- but-"

Harry groaned again and suddenly he was shaking all over. Ginny forbad herself to think about what had happened, what he had done. She had to help him now. She pulled him out of his cloak and pulled his shirt over his head. Quickly she tore off some stripes from the bed, pushing him down into a lying position. He watched her carefully as she soaked one with the cold water. She placed it onto his forehead, brushing his hair aside. He closed his eyes shortly before they shot open again. He was fighting against sleep. "Sh..." She made. Harry grimaced. "It's okay, I'm here." She pulled his hand towards her and when she began to remove the bandage he hissed in pain. She quickly wrapped another stripe around it which was soaked with blood only moments later. She swore and changed it once more.

"Leave." He whispered, through clenched teeth.

She looked at him, shocked. "Of course not. It's going to be okay. You should sleep." He shook his head. Ginny pulled the stripe from his forehead and soaked it with cold water again, placing it on his forehead.

She stroked his hair, trying to make him relax. "Not a child." He mumbled.

But she didn't let herself be irritated. She continued and replaced the stripe on his forehead and his hand once more. He stared up at her, his eyes clouded with pain before suddenly his eyes rolled back. Ginny tried to fight her panic. He was unconscious.

xxx

AN: Some parts are copied from the Deathly Hallowed (and the Chamber of Secrets) but I edited them to fit Ginny's point of view.


	31. Helping Harry

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Thirty – Helping Harry**

Ginny held Harry's hand, resting her eyes a moment. She didn't know how many times she had changed the bandages on his hand already but nearly the whole bed sheet was ripped into strips, most already soaked with blood. He had gained consciousness not that long after he lost it but she had finally managed to coax him to sleep.

He was twitching from time to time, groaning in his sleep and shaking all over every few minutes. She had begun to soak his shirt with cold water instead of the small piece of the bed sheet. His messy locks were now damp with water and no longer from sweat.

She pulled the blanket over him, not really knowing if she should keep him hot or cold. She sighed just watching him for a moment. It nearly looked like he had calmed down for a moment. Nervously she grabbed her mobile phone and dialled Hermione's number. She had to wait a long couple of seconds until Damien finally answered.

"Hi Damy, Ginny here."

"Oh thank Merlin. Is Harry with you?" asked Damien nervously.

"Yes, he is... but he is not feeling well. He said something about transferring magic – but that can't be true, right?" She asked, biting her lip.

"I- Mum and Dad tried to call him on his mobile phone but he doesn't answer. Do you know why-?"

Ginny frowned. "I don't know. I didn't hear a thing. There is this button where you can take off the sound, isn't there?"

"Yes, that must be it. I- how bad is he?"

She glanced over at Harry and sighed. "Not good. He's burning up and he's bleeding and it doesn't stop. Do you think you could get me some potions? And what happened exactly? He isn't in the condition to say much."

Damien groaned. "I had hoped it wouldn't be so bad. I- he said the truth about the transfer. Dad he... he was hit with a curse that tried to take his magic away and it nearly succeeded. A healer told Mum and me that there was no chance of his-" Damien choked down tears. "of him surviving that if he didn't have magic transferred from some blood relative and I wanted to do it by I'm too young and Harry overheard and he went straight ahead and did it- and he was alone and no one knows what that means for him and everyone is worrying now and Mum wants to help him and she said no magic would help him now, that he'd to heal on his own and she can't shut up about leg compresses to get down the fever and-"

Ginny took a deep breath and interrupted Damien. "Okay, Damien, try to calm down. I'll get him through this. Try to remember everything your mother said that would help him- I don't know much about Muggle healing but obviously she does, so-"

"Okay, leg compresses." He said, obviously trying to remain calm. "She said they're good, that they would help with the fever. She mumbled about getting him out of his trousers, soaking clothes with lukewarm water. I think you have to wrap them around his legs and then wrap some dry clothes around it. This has to stay for several minutes. I think she said something about ten or fifteen minutes and then it has to be redone and he has to be wrapped into a blanket and you can wet his forehead but not too much-"

"Okay, I'll do that when he awakes next. What else? What can I do to the wound on his hand? It doesn't stop bleeding."

Damien swallowed audible. "I don't know. Did you bandage it up?"

"Of course but everything gets soaked with blood."

"Okay, I can't just ask Mum but I'll try to contact Ron. Where are you staying?"

"Where you met us last; in the Inn."

"Okay, that's perfect. It's not far from Hermione's. When Harry wakes... maybe you can convince him to call mum back. She could tell him what to do. She'll probably try to get him home but- yeah-"

"I'll try to." Her panic about Harry calmed down somewhat. She now knew what she could do and she would have help soon. It was then that she had time to think about other things. Things like Bill. She took a deep breath. "Harry said something about Bill...?"

Damien was silent for a while. "Yes, Bill, he- he went with the Aurors because he wanted to help and he- he was hurt." He took a deep breath. "But they think he'll make it."

Ginny let the breath she had been holding, escape. "Thank Merlin. Are- Is- Is my family there? Can they speak with him already? What exactly happened to him?"

"I don't know all the details but I'll ask Ron. I was a bit occupied with dad to be honest. But I know that they put Bill into a magical coma so he doesn't have to feel too much pain and shock at once. He has massive wounds on his head, most on his face. They think-" He paused. "They think the wounds will leave huge scars but Fleur- you should have seen her. She was in St. Mungo's in her wedding dress, declaring her love for him for eternity all over again and your mum was sobbing so hard and they refuse to leave his side- that's all I know." Ginny swallowed heavily and tried to keep herself from picturing her family in the Hospital weeping for Bill, hoping they wouldn't lose another child. "And Sirius and Dad – once he was feeling better – are having some kind of new inside joke I don't get." Damien was obviously trying to take her mind off things. "They are rubbing their eyes making love sick expressions at each other- you don't know what this is about, do you?"

He succeeded. Ginny barely kept herself from chuckling. "No idea, sorry mate." Harry stirred. "We have to stop. I think Harry is waking up."

"Tell him to call, Mum! Bye."

Ginny pushed the small red button and put the mobile phone on the bedside table, watching Harry open his eyes. She took the wet shirt from his head, brushing his wet locks out of his face. "How are you feeling?"

His eyes drifted close a moment before they fluttered open again. "I'm fine."

"You remember the promise about telling me the truth?" She asked, patting his cheek. He gave her a tired smile but didn't say anything. "I have to get you out of your trousers."

Harry managed a smirk. Maybe he was really feeling better, she thought. "If you are willing to remove your shirt, I might cooperate."

"None of that, Potter. You're ill."

Harry smiled and pushed himself up on his elbows. "Maybe I should get you ill as well if that means getting to undress you." Ginny ignored him and pulled back the blanket, before she reached for the button of his trousers. "Someone is getting impatient, huh?" She opened the button. He wiggled his hips. She glared at him but felt heat rushing to her face. He ginned cheekily at her.

"Stop that." She hissed. "I'm only trying to help you get better."

He fell back in his pillow. "I hate being helped." His hands found hers and he pushed them away, pulling out of his trousers. It took all of her self control not to stare at him. She took the trousers from him and pulled out his shrunken bag. She unshrunk it and pulled out a clean shirt. She gave it to him and he pulled it on. It took a while but she stopped herself from helping. If he didn't like it, she would keep it to a minimum.

"Try to stay awake." Ginny said quietly. She took the pot and the shirt from the bedside table and grabbed another shirt from his bag. She took everything to the bathroom where she cleaned the two shirts and refilled the pot with water, this time lukewarm. She put both shirts in and returned to the room where Harry was sitting in the bed, the blanket covering him again. She put the both on the bedside table again.

"I called Damy while you were sleeping." She said while looking for their scarves. She found his and began searching for hers.

"And? What did he say? Is Dad feeling better?"

Ginny nodded. "He's feeling better but they are more concerned about you. Damien said your parents tried to call you and he wants that you call back your mum." She found her scarf and put both beside the pot on the bedside table. "Damien also suggested how to reduce your fever. It's a method your mum kept talking about." She pointed towards the things on the table.

Harry followed her finger and frowned. "How does it work?"

"You'll call your mum, when I'm finished, right?" He grimaced. "If you don't, I will."

He stared at her. "You can't."

"You're ill and your mother knows and she's worried, so you will call her. Maybe she has more suggestions what I can do."

He crossed his arms, glaring at her. "Fine."

"Great." She pulled back the blanket and took one shirt from the pot.

"What are you doing?" He eyed the shirt suspiciously.

"Wrapping it around your leg and then-" She broke off. "I could use some towels as well. Wait a second." She put the shirt back and rushed into the bathroom, collecting two towels.

She returned and took one shirt back out. She wrung it as dry as she could and wrapped it carefully around his one leg. Harry grimaced. "Can you hold it a second?" He did so wordlessly. She wrapped the towel around the shirt and secured it with one scarf. She hummed approvingly and repeated the process with his other leg. When she was finished, she pulled the blanket over him, tucking him in. He protested but she shut him up with a glare. "Where is your phone?"

"In my trousers." He mumbled, watching her go to fetch it. She handed it to him with a quick kiss on his forehead. "I think the fever is a bit better already." She said, feeling relieved but checking with her hand as well. She nodded and looked at him expectantly. He sighed deeply and dialled the number, holding the mobile phone to his ear. She leant over, looking at him questioning. He patted the spot beside him on the other side of the bed and she walked around and sat down next to him, leaning against him to be able to press her ear against his hand that was holding the mobile phone. She took his other hand in hers, softly tracing the bandage that was getting bloodier again.

"Potters' residence. Who is calling?" said Mrs. Potter on the other side.

"Here's Harry." Harry said quietly.

"Harry! Thank God! I'm glad you called. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He repeated, looking at anything but her.

"Thank God! How could you do that? You could have shown yourself to us! What did you think about doing this alone? Doing this at all? Do you know about the risk you are putting yourself into? Your magical core is low right now, you need rest, you can't do much magic, how-" She took a breath. "I want you to come home! Immediately."

Harry tightened his grip on Ginny's hand. She squeezed it. "I can't come, Mum."

"Yes, of course, you can't apparate in that state. Tell me where you are and I willcome and get you with the car. I'll tell no one about it of course." Mrs. Potter said.

"No, Mum. I am not coming home." Harry sounded tired but firm.

"Sweetheart, you need someone to look after you, you can't do that on your own."

Harry shifted and Ginny gripped his hand tighter. "Look, Mum-"

"No, please, Harry." She sounded desperate. "I can't leave you alone with this. I worry about you and what you did- I'll never be able to thank you enough for it but no son should save his father's life and risk his own. I feel helpless, Harry. The only thing I can do is to take care of you like any mother should. I want to do that. Please, Harry, don't take that from me. Please, tell me where you are." She pleaded with him.

"Mum-" said Harry but he broke off, obviously not knowing what to say. Ginny had a sudden idea. She let go of his hand and stood up, searching for something to write on. She found a stack of paper and something that looked like one could write with it. She crawled back onto the bed. Harry was watching her confused. She tried to write with this thing but nothing happened. Harry tucked the mobile phone between his head and shoulder and took the writing thing from her. He turned something and returned it to her. She drew a simple line and this time ink showed. She quickly wrote:

_Tell her you have a friend taking care of you. She will worry less then and ask her what you can do against your bleeding hand. This way she can help but not exactly in the way she wants and you don't have to argue with her. You can't win this one. She won't back down. She's your mother._

Harry looked up at her, his eyes filled with uncertainty. Ginny nodded affirmatively.

"Mum, you don't need to. Someone is taking care of me." He grimaced slightly and Ginny tried to tell herself that he only did that because he didn't like to depend on anyone. It was nothing against her. Nothing at all. But it still hurt. She had trusted him in the past without knowing what he was about to do after all. He could return that favour. Maybe she should explain how she felt to him.

"Someone? Who? Can you trust him? You're after all really vulnerable now and you can't risk-"

Harry remained calm. He interrupted her: "Mum, it's okay. I really trust her."

There was a moment of silence, then: "Her? Oh." Mrs. Potter paused. "Is she- are you 'involved'?"

Harry snorted weakly. "Something like that, yeah."

"I- err- that's nice." She grew silent for a moment. "Do you think I'll ever be able to meet her?"

Harry froze and he looked at her helplessly but she just shrugged. She had nothing to say to that either. "Err-"

"No, probably not. Is she nice at least? Good for you? Is it something serious?"

Harry groaned. "Mum!"

"Oh, Harry, it's just that you are my first son who has a girlfriend. Of course I'm curious about her and James and Sirius- they'll probably be as well and-" Harry pulled his hand from Ginny's. She quickly pointed to her text and he nodded.

"I think you'd like her." Harry said but before she or Mrs. Potter could say anything, he continued. "But I don't know what to do about the wound on my hand. Maybe you could...?" He trailed off.

Mrs. Potter sighed. "Of course! Of course! Is it where you-" She broke off.

"Yes."

"Did you or she – what is her name by the way? – clean the wound? Is it dressed properly?" she asked, obviously in her element.

"I have no idea. I'll ask her when she returns. There is some Muggle way I guess?"

"Yes there is. But she probably knows about it. She is a Muggle, right? Yes, of course, stupid of me. And leg compressors-" While she rambled on, Ginny wrote two names on the paper.

_Hermione & Ron_

Harry grimaced. Ginny shot him a glare and added: _I'll call them._

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Harry?"

"No, thank you, Mum."

"Are you sure? If you need help or- if there is anything, _anything_ at all that I can do, don't hesitate to call me okay?"

"Okay."

"And please, call me if you are better... and if it gets worse, call me as well. I _will_ help you then. And don't you dare not to call, Harry."

"Yes, Mum. Of course, Mum." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Get better soon, sweetie."

"Bye." Harry pressed the right button and let the mobile phone fall beside him onto the bed. He sunk down into the pillow, closed his eyes and groaned. Ginny watched him carefully and brushed some of his hair back. His eyes opened and he gave her an annoyed look. "Can't you just... stop that?" He finally asked.

"Don't you like it?" Harry half shrugged. "You just don't like the fact that someone is taking care of you, right?" He nodded. "But you trust me, right?"

"Of course."

"Harry, after everything we went through the least I can do is to take care of you. Not only as I owe you but- I _like _you, you stupid boy, and that's what people do that like each other. If you need me, I'm here and I will help you and it's _normal_. And it makes me feel better if I can brush your hair back and just touch you or give you small kisses in between. And I know you like it, too, even though you are too- _whatever_ to show it. I will continue this, whether you pretend to hate it or not."

Harry visible relaxed. "If that's how you see it-"

"That's how it is." She smiled at him. "And I will redo your leg compresses now." She took a look at his hand. "That can wait a little while longer." She stood up and pulled his blanket back, opening the scarves. She took off the clothes, went to the bathroom and cleaned them, soaked them in lukewarm water and put them back on. When she was finished she sat on his bedside and watched him as his eyes fluttered open and close.

"You should sleep some more and I'll get you something to eat. Best would be some hot soup. I'll see what I can do. And I'll call Hermione or more precisely Damien to get him to bring Ron and Hermione. They will know what to do to that hand of yours." Harry gave a long sigh but he nodded and Ginny gave him a bright smile, kissing his forehead tenderly.

xxx

Ron, Hermione and Damien had come and gone. Hermione had brought a first aid kit with which Ron had cleaned and dressed Harry's hand professionally. The bleeding had lessened after that, which had been a huge relief to her. They had also brought Muggle medicine to fight the fever, which was working but it took some time to take effect. They had left after that, not being able to stay longer without someone noticing.

Ginny had found a small place that made good soup. She went there whenever Harry was up to eat something and against his loud protests and glares, she even managed to fed him a few spoons when his hands were shaking too much and he only spilled the soup.

Over the next few days Harry was constantly getting better. The periods in which he stayed awake grew longer and longer and he became more restless with each passing day even if he wasn't up to walking much. But he could sit without problems now and he could eat without her help. The fever was going down as well and he was nearly back to normal and Ginny was sure that one or two days more of bed rest and he would be physically fit at least. His magic was another thing but Harry was positive that that wouldn't take much longer either. How he could be sure about that, Ginny didn't know.

She was at the moment in the bathroom taking a long shower. It had been a hard time for her even though Harry insisted that she slept as well but she just couldn't sleep much because whenever he moved she was startled awake, checking his temperature to make sure he was feeling okay. It was hard to fall asleep after that and so she spent much time watching him sleep.

There was a thud from the room. Ginny paused, trying to listen closely but nothing followed. She shrugged. Harry didn't like it much when she checked on him whenever he made the slightest sound. He probably had just dropped something and if she would rush in now, wet and only in a towel, she only would have to listen to his suggestively comments. She returned her full concentration to her shower and took her time to relax her muscles. When she was finished, she stepped out of the shower, rubbed herself dry with a towel and got dressed.

She opened the door to the room. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of the room. Harry wasn't there and the door was open ajar. But his wand was still lying on the bedside table. She frowned and flicked her wrist, gripped her own wand tightly. She sneaked glances in all corners but no one was there. The room was deserted. Hastily she picked up Harry's wand when there were footsteps on the floor. She dashed to the door and hid behind it. The footsteps got nearer and nearer and suddenly stopped.

"Oh Merlin! Harry?" It was Damien's voice and he entered the room, followed closely by Ron and Hermione.

"Damy, be careful!" Hermione had her wand raised. Ginny stepped from her hiding place. The others whirled around to face her. "It's only you." Hermione lowered her wand. "What happened here?"

Ginny shrugged. "I have no idea. I was showering and when I came out everything was the way it is now. You haven't seen him?"

They shook their heads and traded nervous looks.

"Come on, we have to find him." ordered Damien and led the way out of the room. Ginny and the others followed him, keeping their eyes open for anything unusual. They took the stairs downstairs where they met a distraught older woman – the one who was usually sitting in the corner, keeping an eye on everything. She was the owner of the Inn as Ginny had learnt on one trip to fetch some soup for Harry. She was clutching her chest and at seeing them she yelled: "Someone has to call the police! There were men and they were following one and they're wearing long cloaks! Maybe they are some cult and I-" She took a deep breath and sat down, shaking her head.

Ginny didn't even take a look at the others, she dashed through the doors and out onto the street. The others were on her heels, running after her. Hermione asked several people nearby if they had seen someone being chased and they all pointed ahead, over the street. They didn't waste a moment and ran over the street, asking people for help left and right. They pointed towards a park not far away, some with mobile phones in their hands, urgently talking and gesturing. They made their way into the park. They didn't have to go long and they came across a scene that took Ginny's breath. For a second she could only stand and stare.

Harry was hovering a few inches about the ground, trashing weakly against a rope that was tied around his neck. It was pulling him upwards. His hands were cuffed behind his back. He was surrounded by three Death Eaters in black cloaks who were laughing as if that was the best entertainment they had watched in quite some time.

Trembling, Ginny raised her wand and cancelled the levitation charm, her heart hurting as she watched Harry fall to the ground. Her eyes were fixed on him. She didn't even have eyes for the Death Eaters that turned around. Luckily the others didn't seem to have that problem. Ron whispered: "Stupefy" and the Death Eater nearest to Harry hit the ground. Hermione knocked the other Death Eater out, levitating a branch. Only the one that had levitated Harry was standing now and he chose to throw a curse at Damien. The spell stopped in midair and disappeared and Hermione quickly knocked him out as well.

Ginny rushed forward at once, kneeling by Harry's side. His eyes were looking hazed as he looked up at her before they rolled back in his head. Damien was shouting out Harry's name, but the raven haired boy had fainted. Ginny grabbed his head carefully, while Damien wrenched the horrid rope away from his brother's neck. Hermione quickly untied his hands and Ginny shifted to cradle his head in her lap. She looked up helplessly at the other three.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Damien, staring at the Death Eaters angrily. "We can't let you stay here, they will look there first and we don't know how they found you, do we?"

Ginny shook her head, feeling numb. One moment she hadn't had an eye on him and- and this happened! She should have checked on him when she heard the thump. She could have helped sooner. She choked back tears.

"We have no other choice. I think we should take them home." Ron said after a moment's pause.

"What?" asked Damien shocked. "That's the last thing he wants and Dumbledore and my parents and- they'll know then and with Ginny-"

Ginny nodded forcefully, before she lowered her head and slowly wiped blood away from Harry's mouth.

"I never said anything about the adults. Harry's not going to Godric's Hollow. What I meant by Harry and Ginny coming home was that they're coming to the Burrow." Ron said forcefully.

"What?" Hermione, Damien and Ginny asked, looking at Ron shocked. But Ron only looked at Ginny: "Everyone from the wedding has left; Mum and Fleur are with Bill, Dad and Percy are working, Fred and George are busy with the joke shop and Charlie went back to Romania. There was an accident with a dragon and he is desperately needed, so no one is home much and- you remember the garage? Two beds, no one checks it, Death Eaters won't find you, we can stay and help and- perfect."

Ginny's heart was beating loudly in her chest but she nodded. Ron was right. Maybe that was the only way for them. Going home... "But we have to fetch our things from the Inn and we have to pay the woman and-"

"We will do that. I can apparate Harry and Ginny to the Burrow. Or is someone there?" suggested Hermione. Ron shook his head. "And you and Damy can get their things. Do you think you will manage to apparate the two of you or should I come back later?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I will manage."

They looked down to Ginny, silently asking for her approval. Ginny glanced shortly at Harry and nodded. "Let's do that."

xxx

After Damien and Ron had brought everything to the garage, Ron set to work on Harry while Hermione tried to make the room more comfortable with Ginny's illegal wand – not without disapproving looks and a short argument of course. Damien tried to comfort Ginny. She was much more distressed than they. It must be because she could have heard Harry and the Death Eaters.

It took Harry five hours to wake and when he did, he was confused and panicked. But Ginny was there and she explained everything to him and calmed him down – at least that was what she told them when they came back to check on them later that day. Harry had been awake but he hadn't acknowledges them at all and not said a word. Damien didn't know what that had been about but he guessed that Harry wasn't feeling too comfortable about the fact that they had saved him. They had talked shortly with Ginny before they had sat down a tray with food before leaving again.

The day ended and the night passed without trouble. Ron got news from his mother that Bill would pull through which relieved Damien to no end and he couldn't wait to tell Ginny. They were at the moment standing in the kitchen of the Burrow, Hermione watching the apparition point to check if someone was arriving. Everyone had left the house for the day now but they had to make sure. Damien was piling the leftovers from breakfast – Mrs. Weasley had cooked much, probably to calm her nerves. Ron was packing things he needed to check on Harry. Damien was finally finished and he and Hermione only had to wait a moment longer before Ron nodded.

Hermione took the tray with the breakfast while Ron held onto the first aid kit. Damien opened the door for them. They made their way out of the kitchen and through the backyard to the small garage. Damien held the door to the garage open for them as well. Hermione led the way up the stairs but Damien was the one to open the door to the small room above. He entered but stopped at the sight.

Harry and Ginny were lying in one bed. He was lying on his back, one of her hands resting on his chest which was rising and falling peacefully, his face relaxed. She was curled up next to him, her head just below the pillow, leaning against his arm, a slight smile on her face. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled deeper against Harry's side.

Damien's eyes hushed to the other bed to make sure it hadn't just vanished on the spot leaving them with no other option before he finally got aware what he really _saw_.

He tried to turn around, to usher Ron out of the room before he saw it as well but it was too late. He was already in and then he saw them too: "What the hell?" He looked absolutely shocked.

Damien traded a desperate look with Hermione. She nodded quickly and set the tray down on a small table. She took Ron's arm and pulled him back. Ron was opening and closing his mouth wordlessly, his face burning red and his eyes darkening more and more with anger with every second that ticked by. Damien knew it was only a matter of seconds before he would burst and scream at them all. But Harry and Ginny... they should sleep on. They needed all the sleep they could get. Damien couldn't help the last look he gave them before he closed the door and followed Ron and Hermione downstairs. He couldn't help the bright smile either. It looked like Ginny wasn't the only one whom things were kept from.

xxx

Harry opened his eyes slowly, becoming aware of his surroundings. They were staying at the Burrow. He kept himself from sighing. He couldn't wait to leave this place. His eyes hushed around the room, coming to rest on the tray laden with breakfast. It looked like at least one of them had been here already.

Ginny sighed softly beside him and his eyes focused on her. Obviously one of them or worse yet all, had seen them sleeping in one bed then. He wasn't overly excited about that. He probably would have to endure Damien's stupid remarks and knowing looks now... and he couldn't even imagine the other two. But Ginny would know how to handle them... hopefully. He shifted slightly and it didn't take long and she shifted as well, closing the space between them once more. At least she was sleeping.

Harry had seen the longing glances she had thrown towards the door the day before. She just had to step through it, walk down the stairs and cross the yard and she would be home. It made Harry uncomfortable to know that it was he who kept her from doing just that. He hadn't said anything about it to her but he refrained from complaining about staying here. He also tried to swallow his anger at Damien. Because of him the Death Eaters had found them. But he would shout at him later. He first had to heal because he couldn't shout at Damien and get up and leave. He couldn't do that to Ginny. The strain he put on her was large enough as it was. He wished she wouldn't feel that way, could just stop helping him getting better but on the other side – what would he do without her? He didn't even want to think too much about it.

He brushed some strands of her hair aside like he had watched her doing to him so often in the past days. She stirred and he stopped abruptly but she slept on and he continued stroking her hair.

He hadn't exactly planned for them so sleep in one bed. Ginny had originally slept in the other bed but she had awoken in the middle of the night, plagued from nightmares. He had woken shortly after her, his fever worse once more. She had said she dreamed about what had happened that day and she had confessed the guilt she was feeling because she hadn't heard the Death Eaters. Harry hadn't told her but he thought it better this way. He couldn't bear to think what he would have felt if they had hurt her as well. He didn't think she would have managed to overpower them. At least Nott was a skilled duellist. She wouldn't have had a chance.

So they had both been awake in the middle of the night and after she had handed him another pill against the fever, she sought comfort from him. They had fallen asleep together and now they had been seen.

Harry sighed. Fighting with Weasley and Granger about Ginny wasn't exactly what he needed now. The fight with Damien was unavoidable as well – he guessed that would mean a fight with all of them. But that wasn't really a problem. His plan was to leave them behind anyway. They had been helpful with getting the information from the Order and they had managed to get medicine for him and they had saved his life and a possible return to Voldemort but- he couldn't risk this longer. He knew that the Death Eaters had seen the four teenagers and he feared that Voldemort had seen them as well. Would he recognize Ginny? Harry prayed with his whole heart that he would not.

He had felt that Voldemort was angry but he hadn't been as angry as he would have been if he had found out about her – right?

Ginny stirred again. He stopped what he was doing at once but she took deep breaths and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked up at him and smiled. It was such a carefree, beautiful smile that Harry only could smile back.

"Good morning." She said before she stretched. Her cheerfulness dulled when she realised where they were. She pushed herself up on his elbows and took a quick look around. She sighed inaudible but she didn't seem to have noticed the tray get. Harry sat up, leaning against the headboard and quickly pulled her head around to kiss her. She leant into it and when they pulled apart, she leant against him. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly, smoothing down his shirt.

Harry shrugged. How was he feeling? One moment he was feeling cold, the next incredible hot. The fever was getting worse again. Harry prayed that it wouldn't take long for it to go away but he had done magic without his magic being fully restored. Of course he had to suffer a setback.

Ginny seemed to understand because she didn't repeat her question. She looked down at his hands and took the one with the bandage into hers. He let her have a look at it. She frowned. "That seems to be getting worse as well."

"That was to be expected. I did magic." Ginny sighed and nodded, dropping his hand. "We have a problem." continued Harry.

She looked confused. "What?"

He nodded towards the loaded tray. She followed his eyes and turned around. "Why is breakfast a problem? I can really use some-" She broke off. "Oh." She faced him again. "Do you- do you think they saw us?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

"So... they know?" She bit her lip and Harry had to remind himself that they had to decide what to do and that he couldn't just snog her now.

Harry nodded. "They probably do."

There were footsteps on the stairs and only seconds later the door was thrown open. Weasley stepped inside, Granger and Damien on his heels. "Great, you are awake." Weasley said, sounding nearly calm but his face was red with anger. "Then you can probably tell us," He paused and suddenly he thundered: "What the fuck this is all about!"

xxx

AN: I guess they know about Harry and Ginny now. Hahaha...


	32. Separate Ways?

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Thirty-One – Separate Ways?**

Ginny could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Seconds later the door was thrown open. Ron quickly stepped inside, Hermione and Damien hot on his heels. "Great, you're awake." Ron said, with an overly level tone as his face was clearly bright red with anger. "Then you can probably tell us," He paused and suddenly he thundered: "What the fuck this is all about!"

Ginny blinked and looked back at Harry who raised his eyebrows at her. She turned to face Ron who had crossed his arms and was staring at the two of them. Ginny's eyes narrowed but Ron held his ground. "Get up!" He commanded, spit flying from his mouth.

Ginny grimaced and crossed her arms as well. "Why should I?"

"Get away from him!" Hermione stepped forward and tried to pull Ron away but he just shook her off. Ginny shook her head at Hermione. This was her fight.

Ginny narrowed her eyes even more and began to glare at him. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm your brother and now-"

Ginny interrupted him. "You are not my brother. You are an absolute git who believes I need to listen him!"

"We saw you together! Sleeping in the same bed!" He accused.

"So? I wasn't aware that's forbidden!" She sneered.

Ron took a few short angry breaths. "Only scarlet woman do that!"

For a moment Ginny stared at him, and then she burst out laughing. "Just because you have the experience of a twelve year old-"

Something seemed to snap inside of Ron. He lunged forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. She struggled against him, trying to claw free. He swore but didn't even loosen his grip.

"Let her go." Harry ordered his voice cold. Ron looked up and let go of her instantly. Ginny turned around to face Harry. He was standing, his eyes flashing angrily. Even though you could see that he was ill, he radiated the power of someone you wouldn't want to cross.

Ginny crossed her arms. "Into bed. Now." Harry crossed his arms. "This is my fight, not yours." She added.

"It's not you he has a problem with." Harry looked away from her and fixed his eyes on Ron.

"Damn right!" Ron spat.

"But it's my life he's trying to mess with." She turned towards Ron. "You can't make my decisions for me!"

"I can and I will if your decisions look like this! This _bad_."

"This bad? Who are you to judge that? This is my life! These are my decisions! And if I want to be together with him, I will be and you can't stop me!"

"I can stop you! I will stop this! I can't allow this! He is just using you. He's just- You can't do this!" Ron said, throwing up his hands.

"I can and I want to! You can't protect me and you don't need to protect me anyway. He is not using me. He doesn't force me to do this. I want this!"

Harry opened his mouth but Ginny stopped him with her hand. "No, let me do this. This is my fight, not yours!" She turned towards Ron again. "And you wanted to help him."

"Yeah, I wanted to help him stop You-Know-Who but not let him mess around with my sister!" He said, glaring at Harry.

"He is not 'messing around' with me!"

"Not messing around with you? Who are you kidding? Of course he's messing you around. There is just no one else around."

Ginny's eyes flashed with anger and she stepped forward, grabbing Ron's pullover. "Don't. Say. That." She shook him. "He is not messing me around. He .is .not." She shook him harder. "Just stop it! This is my decision!" Trying to make him see reason.

"Excuse me?" Ron loosened her grip. "You can't decide this. You are not old enough to see-"

Ginny's eyes flashed. "I'm not old enough? I'm nearly sixteen. It's not like you can decide this better than I can! You don't know what's going on! You have no idea at all."

"Yeah? But I do! I have seen you sleeping in his bed. What are you thinking? This is not what you should do!"

"I can do whatever I want."

"No, you can't. This is just him trying to mess you up. Just- I know exactly what he wants."

Ginny took a deep breath, trying to control herself, and failing, this was too much for her to take. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she lunged for him again, and gripped him tight. He tried to get free but her grip was too strong, her rage made her even stronger than his will to be free. She shook him and shook him and shouted: " ' . . He is _not_ messing me around! I want this! And you're just thinking the wrong thing!"

"Stop it!" Ron struggled free and it was his turn to grab her and shake her. "You don't see what he wants! You're just a little girl! You are blind and naive _and too young_!"

"I'm not too young! Don't call me too young! This is not your decision! When are you going to get it?"

"Ginny, you have to see reason!"

"See reason? You are not seeing reason! You don't know him like I do!"

"You know him?" Ron laughed darkly. "You don't know him. You have no idea who he is. He's evil. He's a murderer."

Ginny struggled free and slapped him across the cheek. "Don' . ."

Ron stared at her shocked, his hand touching his cheek. "And now you are hitting me for him! That's what he is! That's the truth! I can call him whatever I want."

"No! No, you can't call him whatever you want!"

"It's the truth, Ginny. Just realise it!"

"If he's a murderer, so am-"

Harry stepped forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Weasley," He spat. "Whatever you want to call me, call it to my face and not to hers."

Ron's eyes flashed and he took a step towards Harry, glaring at him. Harry just looked back and for a moment they stared at each other before Ron crumbled before their eyes and stepped back. "You are not going to hurt my sister." He demanded but his voice was quivering.

Damien stepped forward, obviously trying to avoid a fight. "Okay, guys, calm down. I don't think we will solve this now or today. Let's just calm down." He repeated. "You can talk about this later."

But Ginny shouted: "No, we will not talk about this later. We won't talk about this ever again!"

"Yeah, we got it, Ginny." said Damien. "It's your choice. Please calm down." He looked over at Harry who was still staring at Ron. "Harry, please, calm down. This isn't what we have to do now. We have to keep together, to fight together. This won't help us at all."

Harry's angry eyes flashed from Ron to Damien. "Help us? Stay together? Who was it? Whose fault is it that the Death Eaters found me, found Ginny, found us?"

Damien looked confused. "Whose fault? What are you talking about? It wasn't our fault! It wasn't my fault. This just happened."

"Yeah, that's what you think. But you were just too stupid. I should have realised from the start that you wouldn't be able to do this."

Damien shrunk back as if hit. "What are you talking about? I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Harry glared at him. "It's your fault the Death Eaters found us. They followed you for days and you didn't notice. I could understand your friends. You told Mum and Dad and brought them to me. I can't understand Death Eaters. What's next? Aurors? Lord Voldemort?" The teens flinched.

"But Harry, I never wanted- this wasn't my-"

"Yeah, this wasn't your decision, was it? You never wanted this? Maybe you didn't but you were careless. You nearly got us killed. He could have taken me, he could have turned me in. Do you know what this would have meant?"

"But Harry, I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Maybe you didn't mean to but what does it matter? You did and that's what matters in the end. I don't think we can go on like this. I don't think we can stay with you and get '_help_' from you! You can't even manage to not be followed!"

"But, but- Harry! I didn't want to, I didn't realise- I will be more careful!"

"Yeah, you said that last time as well and where did it lead? To a Death Eaters attack, to them" He pointed to Ron and Hermione "following you, to Mum and Dad following you."

"Yeah but Harry-"

"No. No buts. We will go on separate ways from now."

"No,_ no_, you won't! You won't be alone with my sister anymore!" interfered Ron. "No I am keeping my eye on you."

"You can't decide that!" said Ginny shouted. "Maybe you're right, Harry. Maybe we should just go, just _leave_, just leave _them _behind."

"No, _no_." Hermione said, stepping forward for the first time. "You can't just leave. You are not fully healed." She said, addressing Harry. "This is dangerous. No, no, _no_. You've got to stay till you've to healed, you've to- please, you have to stay here. We'll... we'll find a way. If you-"

"No, we'll leave now." said Ginny.

"You can leave later, once you are healed." Hermione finally said, taking a deep breath. "You can leave. But please, stay until you are fully healed or something like this might happen again." She turned towards Harry, her eyes softened. "If this happens again, it could end up worse." She and Harry stared at each other and finally Harry nodded.

"She's right."

"But you won't talk to us like this again!" Ginny demanded.

"Of course! If I want to, I will!" Hermione took Ron's arm and stroked him carefully, trying to calm him down. Ron turned away. "No, Hermione, I won't do this."

"Ron, you have to or they'll leave now and be in even more danger."

Ron shook his head. "No, I won't allow them to leave... ever."

"You can't stop them." said Hermione.

"But I want them to be here." said Damien. "I don't want them to leave either."

"Maybe you'll have to." Hermione said. "We will leave you alone." She promised Harry and Ginny. "But we will help you. You can't just leave now."

"I never said anything about you helping me like this anyway. I never wanted this." Harry said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah but she did."

They turned towards Ginny. "Maybe I did but I never thought it would end up like this. But it did and now- now we'll just leave."

"No you can't! Not now! Don't you listen to me? It's too dangerous." argued Hermione again. "How about this:" She finally said, looking from one to the other. "We won't talk about this again. You will heal. We'll get you something to eat, dress your wound and lower your fever and when you're finally healthy again, you can leave."

"No, Hermione, no, this isn't what we're going to do." said Ron.

"We want them to rest and to be safe. We don't want them to be in danger, do we?"

"No, no, of course not but if they leave, they'll be. You said we'd work together and then we won't!" argued Damien.

Hermione looked from Ron to Damien. "Everyone calm down. Maybe it's best if we talk about this separately."

"No, we will talk about this now! I want this to be over!" Ron paused. "Maybe Ginny should just come back with us."

"Come back with you? To what? To Mum and Dad?"

"Yes, you should. I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand lying to them every single second, seeing their depressed faces, thinking you are dead, knowing that you are alive!"

"I can't." Ginny said. "I can imagine how they look, how it is, how they grieve and I can't stand the thought either but I can't... you have to understand! You have to see what's at risk here!"

"I do."

"No, you don't or you wouldn't say this." Tears welt up in Ginny's eyes and Harry stepped forward, reaching out to her. She tried a smile.

Ron stared at her shocked. He didn't see his sister crying that often. "I-I-" He stammered. Hermione took the chance and pulled Ron's arm, managing to pull him out of the door.

Damien looked at the two of them. "Please," he said again. "Don't leave us. You said we'd work together. I can't stand not knowing what you're up to."

Harry glared at him but said nothing. Hermione returned, pulling Damien from the room as well. "I'll get them to see reason." She said looking from Harry to Ginny. "I'll manage it. I promise." Ginny gave her a weak smile and Hermione closed the door.

"Do you trust her?" Harry asked. "Do think she'll do that? Or should we leave now?"

Ginny shook her head. "She's right. I trust her. I really do. If someone gets it done, it's her. I know her. She's my best friend."

Harry nodded. "If you say so."

"Yes, yes – this is going to be okay."

He looked at her, his face filled with concern. "Are _you _okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, it's going to be okay. I just- I only need to calm down." She took a step towards the window that was hidden from view through a large curtain. She peaked through. Harry stepped behind her.

"It's so close. So very close." Harry said nothing and she turned around, facing him. "I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again."

"No," Harry said. "It's okay. I understand. You want to go home."

"Yes, but I can't. I know... it's-" She paused. "It's okay."

"It's not okay, I know, it's not like I don't want to go home as well and just forget about all of this."

Ginny hugged him tightly. "Yes, I know but this is the way it is. This is the way it has to be if we want to stay together, if we want to be safe. And I want you to be safe, so I can't go back. That's the prize and it's okay."

Harry said nothing but tightened his grip on her.

xxx

Lord Voldemort looked at Nott, Reid and Kerr through his red pitiless eyes. Kerr was already nothing more than a pile of body and clothes on the floor. He fixed his eyes on Nott who was kneeling on the ground, shaking with fear.

"Have you told me everything, Nott?" He asked coldly.

"Y-y-yes my Lord, e-everything!" Nott stuttered back.

"Well, how can it be that you were ambushed by a group of mere children?" Lord Voldemort watched Nott break out into a sweat. Obviously Nott was afraid he would find something out. Something he hadn't told him yet. His eyes narrowed and with a quick flick of his wand, Nott was lifted into the air. The man was struggling helplessly for a second before Voldemort forced his face upwards to be able to see his eyes. Without another warning he pushed into his Death Eater's mind. It wasn't hard to find the memory at all as Nott was trying desperately to hide it.

Lord Voldemort felt his heart leap as he saw Nott attacking a very sick and worn out looking Harry. He tried to push the reasons for Harry's illness to the back of his mind and concentrated on what was happening. Reid attacked Harry from behind and threw him viciously to the ground before kicking him. Nott said something about taking revenge before conjuring a rope that slid around the fallen boy's neck.

He didn't want to watch anymore, he had a fairly good idea of what was about to happen next, but he also wanted to know how four children attacked three of his Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort felt his insides twist with fury as he saw Harry being hoisted into the air by that horrid rope. Harry thrashed and tried to free himself but his attempts were futile. Lord Voldemort heard his Death Eaters manic laughing ring in his ears as Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head, just seconds before he tumbled to the ground.

Nott swung around to see who had cancelled out his levitation charm. A young blond girl was standing there, looking transfixed and shocked while a red haired boy knocked Kerr out and a bushy brown haired girl took down Reid. Nott threw a curse at the Potter brat standing in the middle of the group. The spell stopped just before hitting the boy and seemingly disappeared into thin air. He threw a 'Stupefy' at Nott which succeeded in knocking him out.

He pulled himself out of Nott's memory and towered over the petrified form of his Death Eater. Because of his stupidity, Harry hadn't been captured and brought back to him. Even more so, Nott had dared to hurt Harry when Voldemort had given specific orders to only capture Harry and not to hurt him. He had hurt him in this state where he was barely able to defend himself. But what was worse – or so he tried to tell himself: He had violated his orders.

Lord Voldemort threw Nott away from himself, and the man was sprawled on the ground within seconds. Nott turned his fearful eyes onto his master and started to cry pathetically. He pointed his wand at Nott and at once Nott cried out and started begging for his life.

"No! No! My Lord, please, don't kill me! Please, forgive me, I will never do anything to upset you ever again. I swear! Please, my Lord, please, master, have mercy."

Lord Voldemort replied in his cold voice. "You should have thought about my wrath, before raising your wand at Harry. You above everyone else should have known that I don't tolerate anyone hurting him." The jet of green light thundered out of Voldemort's wand and hit Nott in the chest. Nott's eyes darkened as the light left them forever. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the limp body of Nott.

Lord Voldemort turned to look at the third Death Eater. Reid immediately fell to his knees and began apologising profusely. His words were hardly understandable as huge sobs left the trembling figure. Lord Voldemort didn't even hear him. He pushed the man onto the ground with a flick of his wand before killing him as well. The three Death Eater bodies were picked up and disposed of quickly but he didn't pay them any attention. There was only one question burning through his mind: How had the Potter brat managed to dispel the spell without so much as lifting his little finger?

xxx

It took another few days until Harry was feeling better. When he was as good as fully healed –his hand had stopped bleeding, the fever was gone and he could use magic again, he only needed more sleep than usually – they didn't waste an hour before they left. There wasn't a huge goodbye scene, just some nods before Harry apparated them away.

They reappeared near a forest, not the one they had stayed in the last time but another one. This one seemed darker, even farer away from civilisation.

"I thought we should use the tent again." Harry said. "I don't know if we should risk staying in an Inn. I don't know what methods they use to find us. They could have made some progress."

Ginny nodded, staying silent. She knew that it was better that way and she didn't have anything against sleeping next to Harry in a tent... nothing at all.

She smiled at him and together they made their way deeper into the forest, walking farther and farther, leaving the light behind them. Ginny even lit up her wand to see where she was going. There were only small clearings along their way and Harry walked on and on, never taking it as a good enough place to stay. "Too big," he said or "too small". And they walked on and on.

Harry was getting more tired with every hour that passed and Ginny came to the conclusion that she had to be the one to stop him. He was far too obsessed with finding the perfect spot to stay. They had to stay, at least a night. Maybe they could move on the next day. She suggested her idea and Harry agreed after some persuading. He set up security wards, Ginny helped him as well as she could because she didn't want Harry to do too much magic before he was really fully healed.

They set up the tent and set by the fire, eating something from their dwindling supply, noticing that they had to buy some more soon. They went to bed early. They slept restless, not as good as they had expected. Ginny dreamed about her family standing on the other side of a huge ravine. She woke up crying. Harry slept through it which she was really glad about. She didn't want to cause a scene again.

The next day they walked on and finally found a good place to stay for a few days. They set up new security wards and Harry spent the day teaching her defence stuff whilst they speculated about what and where the next Horcrux could be. The next few days passed similar. It looked near hopeless to find out something at all and they both were getting nervous.

Harry took it upon himself to get them some news from outside. He needed to know what had happened, how far Voldemort had proceeded... maybe he could even find out if Voldemort knew that Ginny was alive. He didn't think so because Voldemort would have stayed angry a lot longer but he needed another source. He bought a newspaper in a small, not-all wizard community, disguised heavily.

It was in that newspaper that they found the next hint. Somewhere in the middle of the paper, there was an article about an exhibition in the Gallery of Magical Artefacts and famous Masterpieces. The article focused on a golden quill, five times the size of a normal quill. It had belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry only had to read it once to know that it could be a Horcrux. It was the hope that they needed to keep going. They needed a plan and for that they needed to be nearer to the Gallery. They packed all their things and disguised themselves as father and daughter, Ginny protesting all the way through. Harry found it amusing until she told him that in no way would she kiss him now which sobered him up quite quickly. They made their way to London and got into a cheap Inn not far away from the Gallery.

They took it upon themselves to walk around the area and the Gallery as much as possible, disguising themselves as tourists being interested in architecture. They tried to find ways into the building, where security lacked and possible escape routes. Harry said that this was really important and Ginny agreed after some explaining even though it got more boring with every hour that passed, looking at the whole area around them. It wasn't until she thought she knew every little stone in every building all around that Harry said that they could stop and rest until it was going to open which was the very next day.

Ginny was very determined to make him really rest, not only on that day but on the day of the opening as well, at least until they would put their plan into action, which made Harry roll his eyes. He was resting against the headboard, mumbling about her and swearing. She could calm him down with some kisses which Harry took every opportunity to lengthen until he had her on the bed as well, resting between his legs.

Harry smiled at her. Her heart fluttered and she grinned back. He leant towards her, pressing his lips against hers. She responded, shifting against him. One of his hands cupped her face, gently caressing her cheek. Her hands found their way into his hair. They deepened the kiss before Harry pulled back, his eyes trailing her face. She squinted under his intense gaze. He leant forward again and for a moment she thought he was trailing soft kisses along her neck, but his lips moved and his tongue darted out once and again. Was he mumbling something against her skin? She felt a bit foolish for asking but she did anyway. "What are you doing th-" A soft moan escaped her as he touched a sensitive spot.

She heard and felt him chuckle, his chest rumbling softly. "Illusion."

Ginny's eyes flew open and she pushed back, staring at him confused and hurt, a pang in her chest. Was there something he didn't like about her? Something he didn't wanted to see while kissing her?

She suddenly felt insecure and tried to pull away. Harry frowned, trying to pull her closer again. She shook her head. "I- you... you can't just change me, it's-" But he had cupped her face again, turning her head towards the side. She wanted to glare at him, make a remark about it and finish her sentence, express her hurt and anger but nothing escaped her mouth as she caught sight of her reflection. Her blonde hair wasn't their anymore, instead her usual red hair adored her head, shining brightly in the sunlight streaming through the dusty window.

"It's not really red now, it just looks like it." Harry explained quietly. "It just feels 'more' right somehow."

She faced him again but instead of replying, she crushed her lips against his.

xxx

Harry looked at Ginny a last time to make sure that she was ready and wouldn't stumble as soon as they landed. She nodded and in the dark he could barely make out that she rolled her eyes as well. He said nothing about it. They had more important things to do now. His heart was beating in anticipation of what was going to come soon. He felt good in knowing that they were doing something useful after all this time of waiting and resting. He needed the adrenaline kick... maybe it was a good thing that Ginny was here with him even though he had insisted her to stay behind. This way he was forced to be careful. He wouldn't get too reckless with her there.

He pulled her flat against him and hugged her close. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the roof of the building. It was essential that he brought them to the right spot. Just a foot to the wrong side and they would have a problem. The familiar feeling of apparition washed over him.

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground. He held onto Ginny tightly, making sure that she didn't make a wrong move. For a moment they stood there and Harry listened to their surroundings. There was nothing but their breathing and beating hearts. He lowered his arms and nodded. Ginny nodded back and smiled. He took half a step back, looking around. They had landed exactly where he had wanted them. His eyes hushed over the glass dome of the building, his eyes automatically fixing on the spot under them where he knew the golden quill to be. They had visited the Gallery in the afternoon, heavily disguised of course, to find out where it was stationed.

He took a step to the side and motioned for Ginny to stay back. He had to cancel the security wards first. Quickly but soundlessly he made his way over to the door leading inside the building. He broke through the security ward easily. Voldemort wouldn't even have used such a weak spell to ward off his shoes.

He moved back to Ginny and together they made their way to the door again, Harry guiding her every footstep. It was important not to take the wrong steps or they might be seen from beneath. At daytime they had a two hour shift of guards but Harry couldn't be sure how they worked at night.

Finally they reached the door, Harry checking for more spells again. Some wards automatically reset themselves after some time but even that wasn't the case. He would have laughed about their minimal security wards, wouldn't it be so fortunate for him. They took the stairs, their wands raised ready to defend themselves. Ginny was half a step behind him, exactly where he wanted her. He had made it absolutely clear that this wasn't the place nor the time for her games of annoying him. So far she was listening.

They made their way through the building, getting lower and lower. The quill was on the first floor and Harry lost count of how many spells he had to cancel. Some were a bit tricky but most were manageable. It was nearly as if they wanted him to get through them.

They finally reached the first floor and Harry frowned. He stopped in his track and motioned for Ginny to be extra quiet. Something was wrong. He knew that there should be a complicated web of wards active but he didn't feel one of them. He listened carefully and really – someone was already there. He took a few steps forward, peaking through the archway that was leading inside the main room where the quill was stationed. He made out three forms, one of them landing with a broom. He bit back a groan and motioned to Ginny to take a look as well. She did and made a face at him.

Harry tried not to get annoyed at Damien's, Weasley's and Granger's stupidity. Why could they not leave things as they were? They were adamant about getting involved. He saw the two teens give Damien a pat on the back and whisper 'well done' to him. Harry rolled his eyes. He had deactivated one set of protection spells, there were still many others. Harry – with Ginny right behind him – quickly made his way over to the glass jar, holding the quill. They stopped a few feet behind them. They weren't even noticing them, so engrossed were they in their conversation.

"I think Wingardium Leviosa would do the trick to remove it." Weasley suggested. Ginny stifled a laugh behind him.

"No, it would probably set off the alarm if the jar was removed. I think it would be better to pierce the glass somehow." Granger offered.

"How could we do that? I think Ron's idea is better." Damien replied.

Harry couldn't help himself but to suggest sarcastically: "Why don't you just smash it? That'll probably do the trick."

xxx

AN: I'm sorry for the really long break – reality happened.

Before you get your hopes up or anything: I won't write about the way they destroy the quill in much detail because I wouldn't change much about it and I'd feel stupid copying the whole thing. If you want to read it again: you know where to find "The Darkness Within". It's the chapter "The Golden Quill" in case you can't guess xD.

I know it's not my best chapter but I just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.


	33. Destroying Souls

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Thirty-Two – Destroying Souls**

"Why don't you just smash it? That'll do the trick." said Harry, sarcastically. Hermione, Ron and Damien spun around.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny crossed her arms.

"Just thought, we would come for evening stroll in the Gallery." Harry snapped at him.

"Yeah, a little midnight snoging." added Ginny, rolling her eyes. Ron's balled his hands to fists. "What do you think we came for?"

"The question should be what the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked the group, making his way over to them. Ginny followed him slowly. She hadn't expected to see them so soon. A part of her was raging in anger, another was glad to see them safe.

"It should be pretty obvious, we've worked out that the quill is a Horcrux. So we've come to destroy it." said Ron confidently.

"Oh really! And how exactly are you going to do that?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"We got this far. We'll figure out a way to destroy it." added Hermione, lowering her wand.

Harry snorted. "That's not something you'll find in one of _your _books."

Hermione looked hurt. Ginny stepped forward, reaching out to Harry and placing a hand on his arm to calm him down. Insulting Hermione wouldn't help at all.

Harry took a deep breath. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. The quill isn't going to be just sitting here, ready for anyone to pick it up! It's protected in ways that you can't possibly imagine never mind deal with. So it would be best if you all left now, before you get hurt."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "If it's so unsafe, why did you bring Ginny?"

Harry's hands curled into fists.

"Stop it you two." snapped Ginny. It had taken her long enough to convince Harry. She wouldn't let it be ruined by her idiot brother. "It's not like he can order me around. I can choose for myself-"

Ron snorted. "Could have fooled me."

Ginny frowned. Did he really want to fight about this again? Now? She opened her mouth, ready to retort but Damien was faster.

"Can't we all just do this together?" Damien said in a small voice. Ginny closed her mouth and looked at him. He didn't look good but he only had eyes for his brother. His eyes were silently pleading with Harry.

"This isn't a school project! Now get out of my way, before I make you." Harry raised his wand. His expression and real feelings were hidden behind his cold mask. He wouldn't really force them out of the way, would he?

But before Ginny could ponder that any longer Ron brought up his wand as well and shouted: "That's just typical of you! If you can't have it your way, you'll just curse your way to it. We did all the hard work, and we'll be the ones to destroy the Horcrux! I have every right to it." Ron's eyes gleamed in the barley lit room. "_This is for _Bill." Ron spun around and shattered the glass jar with a shouted "Reducto!"

"NO!" yelled Harry, running forward, but it was too late.

Ron had already reached into the destroyed jar and taken out the Golden Quill. He held it in his hands triumphantly. "Look, it wasn't all that-"

A terrifying sound filled the hall. Harry whirled around, his wand ready. Ginny swallowed and turned around as well. A screeching sound surrounded them which made her jump. She looked up and at once saw many figures flying down at them. The first one hit the ground and she couldn't stop herself screaming. Harry stepped in front of her. Within a few seconds the entire hall was filled with these strange figures. They were dressed in black combat outfits and had swords in their hands, or what looked like hands at first glance. The four teens saw to their horror that these figures had long gleaming swords attached to their wrists. They had no hands! These figures had every inch of their body covered in black clothes. Even their faces were hidden behind black helmets. They looked human but the way they were walking towards the terrified four teens and Harry made it clear that they were in fact not human. They had a strange mechanical walk.

Ginny gripped her wand more tightly but there was no spell coming to her mind that could help.

"What- what are those things?" asked Ron, his voice trembling as he stepped closer to Harry as well, instinctively searching for protecting.

"They're called Korakilees." explained Harry, nearly calmly. "They're here on Voldemort's orders to protect his Horcrux and _it's your fucking fault they are here_."

xxx

"Are you really okay?" asked Harry for the seventh time, his hands roaming over her arm, checking her torn pullover.

Ginny nodded and rolled her eyes, pulling her arm away again. "It's just the clothes, they didn't get to me."

Ron, Hermione and Damien were watching them but kept quiet. Ginny knew that they didn't want to draw Harry's attention towards them. Now that the quill was destroyed and they were safe, it was only a matter of time before Harry would start giving them a piece of his mind.

He nodded and turned towards the other teens, staring them down. "Are you okay as well?"

They hastily nodded. Harry crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving them. "This turned out really well." He said sarcastically.

Ron frowned. "Everything turned out-"

Harry glared at him, stopping him mid-sentence. "It nearly didn't and you ruined one of my plans anyway."

They traded confused looks and even Ginny frowned. They had gotten the quill and that had been the plan, hadn't it?

"I didn't want Voldemort to know what I'm doing. If there is one thing clear after this, it's that he'll know and it's your fault." He gave Ron a pointed look.

"I thought-"

"Yeah, well, that always seems to turn out really well. Maybe you should just stop thinking!"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?! It's not as if that couldn't have happened to you!"

Harry clicked his tongue. "I wouldn't have done that! You're just incompetent! As I said before: this isn't something for mere students. It's not like some silly school project-"

"Fine!" spat Ron. "We'll go then. But we'll take Ginny. She's a _mere_ student as well after all!"

Ginny stepped back from Ron and towards Harry, crossing her arms as well. "Don't start with that, _again_!"

"I can start this again and again until you're coming with me!"

"I won't, Ron, I won't! How long does it take to get that into your thick skull?" argued Ginny.

Ron crossed his arms. "You _will _come with me!"

"You don't get it! It's too dangerous." said Ginny.

"We're all in danger anyway." stated Ron.

Harry laughed dryly.

"What is so funny about that? We _are_ in danger! The whole family is!" said Ron angrily.

"You don't know what danger means until Voldemort hunts you down personally, Weasley!" spat Harry.

"I only want Ginny home-"

"And what do you think will happen then? He'll see she's still alive. _He_'ll hunt her down and take all of you down with her."

Ron frowned. "Why should he? It's you he wants!"

"Exactly." stated Harry nearly calmly.

Ron and Damien looked confused. Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny and suddenly her eyes shone brightly and she smiled at Ginny.

"Not that I want that or anything but what's that got to do with you?" asked Damien.

"Figure it out." snapped Harry. He turned towards Ginny. "Shall we?"

Ginny gave Ron, Hermione and Damien a longing glace but she nodded anyway and reached out to take his hand.

"Wait!" shouted Damien panicked. "You can't just leave! How can we contact you again?"

"You can't. That's the whole point." said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"But-but-" Damien swallowed. Ginny could see that he was close to crying. Harry took her hand. His grip was tighter than it should be. She frowned.

"We- we-" stuttered Damien. Suddenly his pose changed "We will figure out the next Horcrux."

"You were just lucky this time."

"That's not true! Hermione has an idea for the next one already." Harry's eyes snapped from Damien to Hermione. "But we won't tell you a thing. We'll figure it out and go there. Again. Alone. Without you. And maybe we're there first."

"You're even more stupid that I thought!" snapped Harry. "You were nearly killed today and you want to go on alone?"

"Well if you won't stay in contact with us..." Damien trailed off.

Harry's eyes hardened and he let go of Ginny's hand. "You can't blackmail me."

"I'm not." stated Damien.

"You are and you know it."

"Well, it's not as if I have another choice. You won't listen to me. We only want to help." said Damien.

"There is nothing you can help me with."

"That's not true." said Hermione softly. "As Damy said, I have an idea and-" Her voice got stronger. "We managed to get the information from the Order and we figured out the quill and you need a contact in the wizarding world who can tell you if something drastic happens-"

"We don't need you for that." snapped Harry.

"You do. The risk is going to be far too much soon." Hermione stated.

"Why?" He asked.

"I thought you were informed?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Harry's eyes narrowed. Hermione smiled. Ron gaped at them. Damien stepped back and Ginny looked on nervously, ready to step in.

"Fine." said Ginny. Harry turned towards her but she ignored him. "But only if Ron stops his stupid 'I'll take you home with me'."

She stared at Ron and he stared right back. "You're my sister. I only want you to be safe."

"I'm as safe as I can be, Ron."

"I doubt that." He glared at Harry.

"What is it you have against him, Ron?" asked Ginny.

"He's using you!"

"He's not!" snapped Ginny.

"But he did." Ron took a deep breath and stepped closer to Ginny. "I saw you the last time it was 'over'. I don't want to see you like that ever again."

Ginny stared at him. "That was different."

Ron shook his head. "It wasn't."

"You don't know anything about that."

"How could I? You don't tell me anything! You just tell the bloody Order and Hermione and Damien and whoever! But I have no idea at all! I'm your brother, Ginny!"

Ginny swallowed nervously. He had a point, hadn't he? "I- maybe-" she broke off. Ron stared at her. She turned towards Harry. "Can we talk for a second?"

Harry gave her a long look before he nodded, gesturing a few metres ahead. Ginny walked ahead.

"But don't just leave!" called Damien after them.

When they were far enough away not to be overheard, the stopped and Harry looked at her. "What is it?"

"Maybe we should keep in contact with them." Ginny suggested softly.

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "They nearly ruined everything."

"Exactly. If we keep in contact, they don't do stupid things on their own. We can stop them then."

He sighed. "Just be honest, Ginny, you want them to be there."

Ginny shrugged. "And what's wrong with that? You want Damien there as well."

"He ruined everything! We were nearly caught-" He said, gesturing widely.

"He's still your brother, Harry. You are allowed to forgive his him."

His eyes snapped up to hers. He kept silent. Ginny gave him a smile and brushed back some of his hairs that had fallen into his eyes. "It's okay to forgive forgivable mistakes."

Harry closed his eyes. "Is it one?"

"He's young. Of course it is."

"But-"

"He didn't want us to be caught. Have you looked at him? He looks horrible."

Harry nodded and swallowed. "Yes, I noticed."

"He'll look better. They all will. And who knows maybe they can help. Hermione will have one of her clever ideas-"

Harry snorted. "You don't know her like I do, Harry. She has _very_ clever ideas. She isn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing. You have to give her a chance."

"If they are followed again-"

"Teach them a few tricks and they won't. Hermione at least learns quicker than anyone I know."

Harry sighed and run a hand through his hair. "I can't win this one, can I?"

Ginny smiled. "How could you win if you don't want to anyway?"

xxx

Hermione indeed had an idea. She had gotten her hands on a book about ancient artefacts. It was a large volume, she could hardly carry it. They spent hour after hour going through the pages, looking at things that were supposed to be lost or destroyed.

Ginny saw that Harry thought it was a good idea, even though he rarely showed it. But he seemed not be focused anyway. It was not as if he hadn't enough to drive him... he spent even more hours pondering over the book and Riley's notes than any of them. But something was wrong. He couldn't sleep and he was in pain.

She noticed it in the way he always rubbed his head. When she asked him about it, he said everything was fine and that she didn't have to worry. She told Ron to bring her some pain-killer-potions. She didn't tell him they were for Harry.

Ron and Harry weren't fighting every time they saw each other anymore but Ginny didn't think Harry wanted him to know. She left them standing on the bedside table but Harry didn't touch them. He would just ignore the little bottles, pretending he wasn't hurting.

It was a Monday she finally snapped and forced one down his throat. He complained endlessly about it but for a few hours he was a bit more himself again. It was in that hours that they decided the next Horcrux had to be something from another founder of Hogwarts.

But overall it didn't get better with the potions. It got worse because Harry begun to show first side effects and he stopped using them, instead turning more grumpy with every day. It was getting on Ginny's nerves and sometimes they just screamed at each other which didn't make it any easier for Ron to understand her. She tried to talk to Ron, she tried to tell him what it was between Harry and her but it wasn't easy. Ron was her brother and there were a few things she couldn't just tell him. But she firmly believed that he was beginning to understand.

Damien was getting better as well. He spent as much time with Harry as possible but Harry grew more distant and that was a new difficulty for Damien who had nearly got used to Harry being a bit more open towards him.

Hermione was in her element, talking nonstop about other books she had read that could help them as well. She tried theory after theory, trying to figure out the next Horcrux. Ginny knew Hermione tried to impress Harry. Their relationship was difficult to understand. Sometimes they nearly seemed to be getting friends but then Harry made a sharp comment and Hermione seemed close to tears...

Everything seemed to be about Harry these days and Ginny nearly felt everything could be some kind of good if he started feeling better again.

It was a really bad day again, that she watched Harry staring at the newspaper. He hadn't moved in minutes, obviously lost in his thoughts and memories. The dark circles under his eyes weren't getting better. He obviously wasn't sleeping better at all. It was only getting worse. She sighed silently and made her way over to him, slowly taking the paper from him.

He blinked and looked up at her. She folded the newspaper and sat down beside him. She looked at him, trailing the deep shadows under his eyes with hers. She sighed softly. He looked at her, confused.

"What's up?" He finally asked.

"Do you have any idea how I can help you?" She asked quietly.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Ginny." He paused, searching for something in her eyes. "You don't have to help me."

Ginny sighed, frustrated. "But you're not feeling well. I can see it!"

"You can't help me, Ginny, accept it." He reached for the newspaper again, obviously the conversation was over for him. She reached for his hand, clasping it tightly.

"But it's tearing me apart!" She said, staring at him.

He looked up and swallowed. "It shouldn't." He made to stand up but she was faster. She took a quick step towards him and pressed him down into the chair again. He let it happen. "Ginny-"

"No. Don't 'Ginny' me. Harry, we have to find a way to make you feel better-"

"There isn't one."

He sounded final. Way too final. She cupped his face in her hands. He leaned back out of her reach.

"Harry-" She said angrily.

He shook his head and looked away.

"Harry." She pleaded. He turned his head away even more and stared out of the window. She stared down on him, biting her lip, feeling lost, confused and worse of all helpless. What could she do? She knew he was in pain, always rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes in pain. He never complained about it. She had asked him about it but he blocked her out, saying it was nothing. And he wasn't sleeping much. Sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night, noticing he wasn't there.

Sometimes he sat at the window staring outside at the ever changing streets - they changed rooms and cities every few days - sometimes he wasn't even in the room. She had tried to wait for him but she always fell asleep because he was gone for so long. When she asked him about it, he said he had needed some fresh air, telling her he had been gone for a few minutes only. He was lying and she felt lost. She had tried everything, hadn't she? He didn't want to talk about it and that was the only way to help him, right?

She reached out, trailing her hands through his hair. He didn't turn towards her but he didn't move out of her way either. Maybe there was another way...

She took a deep breath and sat down on his lap, pulling his head around to kiss him, closing her eyes. He returned the kiss for a moment before he made to pull back. She didn't let him, deepening the kiss, trying to pour everything she had into it. His hands went to her hair, like they always did. She pressed her eyes shut even more tightly, coming up with all the reasons why she loved him. She took one of his hands and guided it to the hem of her pullover, pushing it up. He stopped the kiss and leaned back but she kept her eyes closed. At the edge of her bra his hand stopped. She tried to pull it further up but he didn't let her. She frowned.

"Ginny..." He said quietly, his voice rough.

"Please." She whispered.

"Ginny, look at me."

She shook her head. He pulled his hand back. For a moment they sat there in silence before Ginny opened her eyes. She stared directly into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He finally asked.

She nodded. He gave her a short kiss. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly pulled her pullover upwards and over her head. His eyes flickered down before he looked up again. He opened his mouth but what he wanted to say, Ginny never found out because she crashed her lips against his.

xxx

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, blinking tiredly against the bright light that was streaming through the window. She repressed a yawn and stretched lazily. She could feel Harry moving beside her and a smile crept on her face. His hair tickled her face as he leaned down to kiss her neck. Drowsily her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes met his and for a long moment they just stared at each other. He looked happier and more relaxed. The dark shadows under his eyes had lessened. She repressed a relived sigh and instead beamed up at him.

The peaceful and quiet moment didn't last long. There were a few quick knocks on the door. It was the signal, so it had to be Ron, Hermione and Damien. They frowned and exchanged a confused look. There shouldn't be a meeting that day.

Ginny hastily threw on some clothes and was about to walk to the door but Harry stopped her. "What?" She whispered.

Harry pushed her to the small bathroom. "Take a shower."

"What? Why?"

"You look like you had a bit too much fun tonight." He mumbled back, smirking. "And so does the room. Give me a second and it'll look normal but they might suspect something if we're both just sitting here."

Ginny felt herself blush but she ignored it and rose to her tiptoes, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Come on, guys! We know you're there." said Damien, knocking again.

"They could be out." considered Hermione. "Maybe they even changed locations early."

Ginny caught her reflection in the mirror. Only then did she notice how bright her smile was. She heard Harry walking around the room before he opened the door.

"Finally!" said Ron loudly. She heard them enter and hastily stripped down, stepping into the shower. "Where's Ginny?"

She turned on the water, trying to hear their conversation but she couldn't make out much. She quickly washed and dried herself. For a second she considered leaving the room in nothing but her towel to shock Ron but she decided against it. Maybe it was important... it probably was, or they wouldn't be there, would they?

She got dressed even more quickly and stepped out of the bathroom. Ron and Damien were sitting on the bed, talking excitingly while Hermione and Harry were standing beside the table, bend low over the book.

"Hi Ginny." said Damien, who spotted her first. He stood up, giving her a quick hug. Ron followed him. Hermione gave her a quick smile.

"Why are you here?" She asked, trying to stop herself from smiling too brightly.

"They figured out the next Horcrux." said Harry, gesturing to her to come over.

"So, you believe it's the one?" asked Hermione excitingly while Ginny made her way over to them.

Harry nodded. He pointed to the book and when she leant closer to look at it, his hand trailed over her back. She threw him a warning look but he gave her a quick smile. Biting her lip, she finally looked at the artefact.

"What? _Godric Gryffindor's sword_? Are you kidding?"

"It fits perfectly!" said Hermione. "It's very magnificent, it's an object with unmistakable power and magical history and it belonged to one of the founders of Hogwarts!"

"But Gryffindor?" Ginny looked at Harry who shrugged.

"It may be the most ridiculous house-" all three of them made protesting noises. "but it's a part of Hogwarts. I think she's right."

Hermione beamed at Harry. Everyone could see how proud she was.

"Well, any idea where this beauty is kept?" Harry finally asked, his finger tracing the words '_lost, last hints a century ago_' under the picture of the magnificent sword.

Hermione's smile dimmed and she swallowed. "I, um... yes, actually: It's kept at Hogwarts."

xxx

He smelled like fire and smoke when he returned. Ginny sprung to her feet, hurrying over to him. She had thrown a tantrum when he said he would go alone but nothing had convinced him this time.

He just shook her roaming hands away. "It's destroyed." Ginny nodded but she wasn't really listening. In some places his clothes looked burned.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He didn't meet her eyes.

"Harry?"

He just shook his head. "I'll take a shower and..." He trailed off and quickly walked over to the bathroom, closing the door into her face.

She frowned and sat on the bed, waiting for him to return. He didn't. He had never showered this long before. Concerned she bit her lip, calling his name but he didn't answer.

She walked over to the door. "Harry? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," came his muffled reply over the rushing water. He turned it off and she had to wait a few more minutes until he emerged in boxer shorts. She watched him getting dressed.

"What happened?" She asked softly. "Are you hurt?"

"I got the sword, meet Aurors, duelled them, set fire to the Entrance Hall and escaped."

Ginny blinked a few times, trying to digest the information. "Okay..." She paused, searching for the right words. "Something else happened, right?"

Harry didn't answer but took his jacket and put it on.

"Harry? You can tell me."

"I'm going for a walk." He made his way over to the door.

She stepped to the door and blocked his way. "What happened?"

His eyes bore into hers. There was something in them she couldn't place. "I don't want to talk about it now, Ginny."

"But-"

"Ginny, no!" He took her shoulders. "I just want to be alone."

"But you shouldn't be if it's getting to you so much."

He ignored what she had said. "I'll be back. I can't say when. You should call the others and tell them I'm back and everything worked out."

"Harry, you barley explained to me what happened, how can I-?"

"You got the grist, that's enough for now." He interrupted her.

"But Harry-" She said demanding.

"Ginny, not now." He said harshly, pushing her away from the door. He disappeared through it, leaving her alone. For a moment she had the urge to follow him but it went away as quickly as it had come. He really seemed to want to be alone.

She sighed and picked up her cell phone. She really should call them and maybe they even knew something more.

They didn't. The phone call was done quickly enough. There wasn't much to tell after all. After that she waited. And waited. She tried to read, paced the room... but the time wouldn't pass and Harry didn't return. She tried to call him but he didn't answer his phone. She hadn't expected him to but there had been some hope left.

It was getting dark outside when Damien called. "I believe I know what's wrong. He met Sirius and some stupid Auror tricked Harry into believing Sirius was working with them to capture him." There wasn't much more Damien could tell but at least Ginny had some idea now.

Harry returned well after midnight. He looked worn out and cold. She let him crawl into bed beside her, watching him silently for a while. She only spoke when he had gotten somewhat comfortable. "Damien called. He told me about Sirius. Harry, they tricked you to believe-"

He interrupted her. "I figured that out."

"Are you feeling better? Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry sighed. "I don't."

She watched him for a moment, before sighing and nodding. He put his arm around her and she nestled up to him. He burrowed his face in her hair and for a long while they lay there together, just listening to the other one breathing.

It was a long while later that Harry whispered: "There're just some days it really hits you what you've lost, aren't there?"

Ginny said nothing but grabbed his hand, holding it tight.

xxx

Someone knocked on the door hastily. Ginny looked up, frowning. No one should be coming today. There was no Horcrux Hermione could figure out. They weren't that far with the diary yet. Harry was in the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

They knocked again. It was their signal, it could only be them. She grabbed her wand anyway and opened the door slowly. It really was Ron, Hermione and Damien. But they were pale and looked shaken.

"What happened?" She asked, fearing the worst.

"Is Harry here? We need to speak with him!"

Ginny nodded and was about to call Harry but that wasn't necessary. He opened the door in that moment, luckily fully dressed, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He stopped when he saw their faces. "What happened?"

The three teens exchanged nervous looks. "We didn't want you to read it in the newspaper-"

"What happened?" Harry threw the towel aside, quickly walking over to them. Ron swallowed nervously. They all looked like Harry might rip their heads off.

It was Damien who finally spoke: "We were just spying on the Order meeting. We managed to slip the extendable ears under the door this time. Moody wasn't there so there was no danger of anyone catching us. The meeting was unplanned so I don't think anyone got a chance to place all the charms on the door. We could tell there was a lot of excitement. It turns out the Order have caught someone from Voldemort's inner circle." He paused. "Harry, please don't freak out…"

Harry interrupted him. "Damy, please…just tell me, who did they catch?"

Damien gave Harry a worried look before saying: "It's Bellatrix Lestrange."

Ginny gaped at Damien while Harry just stood there, motionless. She could see that there were millions of thoughts racing through his head.

"They caught her just two hours ago. She's being held at the Ministry. Dumbledore thinks she has a Horcrux-"

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times. "When are they going to ship her to Azkaban?"

Again the three teens looked at each other and no one answered. It was clear that this was the information they didn't want to tell Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, annoyed at the way they all were acting.

"Well, see, that's the thing. They're not taking her to Azkaban. They don't want to risk her escaping. They're…they're going to bring the Dementors to her at the Ministry. They're ordering the Kiss tonight." Ron said, careful not to look Harry in the eye.

"I need to get the Horcrux." He said mechanically.

"But- Harry!" Ginny shouted. This couldn't be true.

He shook his head, she grabbed his arm. "You've got it already. You told me so, we had it-" He shook her arm away, turned on the spot and disapparated.

Helplessly she looked to the others. They were staring at her in silent horror. He had had the Horcrux, she had seen and touched it. It was destroyed. He had been sure about that. Lestrange only had a copy. What was there more to want?

xxx

AN: I know it's been forever since I last uploaded a chapter and I'm so sorry for the long wait. And this chapter probably isn't exactly what you were looking forward to (and it's short) but yeah... at least the story continues, right?

And about that one scene (you know which one I'm talking about...): I know some of you won't like it but I didn't go into detail to let you decide on your own how far they went. I think it works both ways, so... yeah.

Well, merry Christmas and a happy new year!


	34. (Un)locking The Past

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Thirty-Three – (Un)locking The Past**

"I need to get the Horcrux." He said mechanically.

"But- Harry!" Ginny shouted. This couldn't be true.

He shook his head, she grabbed his arm. "You've got it already. You told me so, we had it-" He shook her arm away, turned on the spot and disapparated.

For a long moment they just stared at each other, feeling absolutely helpless. Ginny finally let her arm fall down from where she had tried to stop him.

It was Hermione who broke the silence. "What are we going to do now?"

Ginny opened and closed her mouth several times. "I- he- he's gone to the Ministry, hasn't he?"

"Probably." said Ron quietly.

"I-" Damien took a deep breath. "I- I'll go to Dad."

"What?" Ginny whirled around to look at him.

"Harry's gone to the Ministry!" Damien shrieked. "What if he's caught? They're going to catch him! He doesn't have a plan and Dad- he'll go in there... with Remus and Sirius and they'll find Harry and help him and-"

"Damien, he'll hate you! You said so yourself: your Dad can never find out!" said Ron, shocked.

"What does that matter, Ron? They'll catch him and- Dementor's kiss-" Damien turned even paler and made to turn around towards the door.

Ginny grabbed his arm. "You won't."

"What? Ginny! We have to hurry up, Harry's already there. We've got to help him. We- I-"

"No. Harry wouldn't want that."

Damien threw her hand off. "Ginny, I don't give a fuck what Harry wants right now! We need to help him. He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"You're panicking." Ginny tried to say calmly. Her own mind was running wild, coming up with plans and ideas, one crazier than the next. "What is your Dad going to do? Go to the Ministry? Alarm everyone that Harry is in there? That won't be suspicious at all, right? And even if he finds Harry... he can't really help him. Harry's gone to- to get her. Will your Dad help Harry getting her out of there? He won't. She's a Death Eater, Damy! And he's an Auror. He won't help Harry. Maybe he'll get Harry out but what'll Harry do then? He'll hate you. And your Dad will... and Harry-" She took a deep breath. "I know you think he hasn't got a clue but Damien... he's- Harry's-" She balled her hands to fists and took another deep breath. "He's the Dark Prince, Damien. Do you really think he can't get out of there? Do you really think he won't have a plan ready in minutes?"

Damien, Ron and Hermione stared at her, looking absolutely shocked.

"The whole Auror Department-" Hermione begun but Ginny didn't let her finish.

"They don't know that he knows. They don't know he's coming. They'll celebrate. They've got Bellatrix Lestrange for Merlin's sake! Don't you see: Harry wouldn't want us to do a thing! We'd only make it worse."

"So, you say we shouldn't do _anything_?" shouted Damien.

"No, I didn't say that. I only said we won't go rushing in there. You won't tell your Dad or your Mum... or anyone else. You'll all go home and pretend you don't know a thing."

"But if something happens to Harry-" begun Damien again.

"It won't."

"Ginny, you can't be sure. If something happens-"

"SHUT UP, DAMIEN! Nothing will happen. Nothing. You get it?" She stepped over to him, grabbing his shoulders, shaking him. "Nothing will happen. Nothing."

Ron quickly stepped over to Ginny, pulling her away from Damien.

"You won't ruin this! You can't." She screamed again and again, struggling against Ron's grip. "He's going to be fine! He has to be fine-"

Damien and Hermione looked at her, nearly horrified. "Ginny!"

Tears were streaming down her face. Damien stepped over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're right, Ginny. Nothing will happen. Nothing."

Ginny was calming down, nodding her head furiously. "Nothing will happen." She repeated. "Nothing."

Ron and Hermione traded desperate looks over their heads.

xxx

Ron, Hermione and Damien went home after all of them had calmed down and Ginny hoped that she had gotten her point across and that they wouldn't try to 'help' Harry.

She was pacing the room, waiting for him _again_. She really, really hoped he was okay. That he would come back without a scratch and that he would never just leave like that again, leaving her here, waiting for him. Once in a while she sat down in one of the chairs, staring out the window or borrowing her face in her hands. But she could never endure it for long, so she started pacing again.

Finally he knocked and opened the door slowly. She was at his side a moment later. He closed the door and leant against it, sighing before rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly and opened his eyes again, just looking at her for a moment. Ginny brushed some hairs aside that had fallen into his eyes. He took her hand into his and pulled her close, giving her a short hug. She let him, waiting for him to tell her what had happened.

He stepped back from her, pulling off his jacket. Ginny frowned. He hadn't worn that when he left. Maybe he had transfigured it. He threw it over a chair and kicked off his shoes before sinking down onto the bed, his face into a pillow.

"Harry?" Ginny went over to him, sitting down beside him.

"Mhm?"

"Where- what- I-" She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Harry rolled onto his side and looked up at her. "I-" He paused. "I shouldn't have left like that."

"Yes." Ginny looked at him intensely. "You shouldn't have."

"But I-" He seemed to search for the right words. "I couldn't just not go- you- they- you wouldn't understand."

"I told you before: I'm here for you. You can talk to me. I'll listen and try not to judge. You know that, right?"

Harry said nothing to that. "I went to the Ministry. Bella- I- I got her out."

Ginny nodded slowly, not knowing what to say to that. She had guessed as much but she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Obviously it was important for Harry but on the other side: it was Bellatrix Lestrange he had freed, the woman who was known for murder and torture. But what did she know about Harry and her? Next to nothing. She decided for honesty.

"I- I can't really say anything to that. But maybe-" She swallowed. "Maybe you can tell me something about her sometime?" She bit her lip nervously.

Harry looked surprised. "Why?"

"She seems to be important to you and I only know- I mean I only read about her or heard things about her from my family and well- I mean she spoke to me once but, you know-" That desperate and confusing first day in the Headquarters came to her mind.

"She spoke to you?" He propped himself on his elbow.

Ginny nodded slowly.

"What did she say?" His eyes shone with surprise and suppressed amusement.

Ginny shrugged. "Is it really important?"

"Oh, come on."

"She told me she could see what you see in me."

His playfulness vanished. He frowned. "She said what?"

"I don't know what she wanted to say with that either."

Harry shook his head, apparently lost in his thoughts.

"So... everything went well?" Ginny asked.

He looked at her confused.

"In the Ministry." She clarified.

Harry nodded. For a moment they remained silent. Then he said abruptly: "We should get some sleep."

Ginny said nothing but nodded. She understood that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Silently they changed into something to sleep in and crawled back into the bed. Harry lay down on his stomach like usually but he faced away from her. She tried not to think about it too much but she felt a pang in the region of her heart nonetheless. She had told him he could talk to her, she couldn't do more.

It was a restless night. Ginny woke up several times. Harry seemed to be dreaming. He was struggling with his blanket but whatever she tried, she couldn't wake him up. When he finally woke up it was with a start and he sat upright a second later, his breathing rapid.

His eyes hushed around the room, his head turning into all directions.

"Harry? It was only a dream." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back.

But he pushed her hand away and stood up, a small ball of light blurring into existing right above his shoulder. She had watched him doing that before but he usually used it to read. Now he rushed to the chair where he had put his clothes and hastily put them on.

"Harry? What's up?" She got out of the bed as well.

"Do I have to get dressed? What happened? Are we leaving?"

He met her stare head on and shook her head. "Wait here." His eyes were dark and seemed to burn with intensity.

"Harry?"

But he didn't listen and he didn't turn around. He walked over to the door, hastily opening and closing it. And she remained alone _again_, not knowing what was happening _again_. And she paced the room again and she got dressed as well. She packed their things. Maybe they had to leave when he returned. She tried calling him but he didn't answer. What had happened?

It wasn't Harry who gave her the answer, it was Damien. His call came in the morning, Harry hadn't returned.

"Damien?" She asked her voice full of panic. "Do you know what happened? Harry, he-" She broke off.

Damien's voice was very quiet and stifled. "Sirius, Harry, I-" He took a deep breath. "You-Know-Who punished Lestrange. He... He gave her the Dementor's Kiss, Ginny. Harry found her and Sirius- he found them and came here with her. I only got a glimpse of her. Mum- she sent me straight back to bed. I- She was so limp, Ginny. I can't imagine what Harry- I tried to listen to them but that's all I could figure out."

Ginny's heart had stopped. Dementor's Kiss? But- that wasn't possible. Harry had said everything worked out. And... how had he known? Why had he woken up and gone straight to her? Was that what had happened?

She ended her phone call with Damien, barley saying anything. Her mind was racing, she couldn't figure out what exactly had happened and where Harry was. Would he return? Of course, he would, she tried telling herself. But how? What would he do? What would he say? Would he speak to her? When would he return? Would he grief? Would he take revenge? Ginny's heart stopped at the thought of what he could do in his rage.

He did return. She didn't know what time it was but she had waited a long time. He didn't even look at her but went straight to the bathroom. He said nothing. His clothes were dirty with mud, his hair a mess and the short glimpse she caught of his face let her heart stop.

She went over to the door, knocking lightly. There was no response. But had she really expected one? She knocked again and again, softly saying his name. He turned the water on but still: nothing. She tried to swallow her anger, tried to remain calm but it was too much. He didn't let her be there for him.

"HARRY!" She drummed with her fists against the door. "Open the damn door!"

There was no answer. "Harry, please. I only want to help you! Please, let me in!"

There still wasn't an answer. She sunk to her knees, resting her head against the door. "Harry, please. I heard what happened. You don't have to explain. You don't have to say a thing. Harry, please, open the door." But he didn't. She slammed her hands against it, tried to turn the doorknob... nothing. Just the sound of rushing water. Maybe he didn't hear her, she tried to convince herself. But who was she kidding? If it wasn't for the silencing spells the whole floor would hear her.

"Harry..." She begged, her voice breaking. She wanted to help him. But he didn't let her. Why wouldn't he let her? He needed someone. He had to be devastated. Tears were prickling in her eyes as she imagined him being in the bathroom. Alone. He needed someone. And she wanted to help him.

She clenched her hands to fists. He didn't leave her another option. Hastily she stood up, grabbing her wand. She muttered the spell under her breath, blasting open the door.

Harry sat in the shower. He was fully dressed, staring into nothingness, his hair and clothes dripping wet. He had his head turned away from her. She quickly stepped over to him, sitting down beside him to where his head was turned. His eyes were bloodshot. He had been crying. Ginny swallowed down her own tears and pulled him towards her, embracing him tightly. He didn't even struggle to get away from her like she had expected. It nearly scared her.

She swayed him lightly on the spot, her own clothes getting soaked. It didn't matter. She didn't know how long she sat there holding him until he finally stirred. It took her a moment to realise that he was shaking and even longer to make out the sobs.

She closed her eyes, trying to recall everything her mother had ever done to comfort her and pulled him even tighter against her chest.

xxx

The next days were difficult. Harry didn't speak with her. He didn't say a word, he just sat at different windows of different rooms – they changed locations daily now, sometimes even twice a day – and stared into space. He barley ate anything either. She forced water and food down his throat and at the beginning she tried to get him to speak but he didn't and so she stopped that. Sometimes he burrowed his face in his arms. She knew that was when he was crying but he never let her see the tears again. After the bathroom incident he had avoided every physical contact. He even slept in the chair, if he slept at all. The dark circles under his eyes grew with every day.

She called Ron, Hermione and Damien and asked for help and they tried. They gave her advice and she tried everything they said but nothing worked. He stayed the way he was and whenever she even tried to calm him, for example with stroking his hair, he flinched away. She was lost and it got worse with every day. It seemed like every little step of progress they had made was lost. There was nothing she could do and it drove her mad. She couldn't sleep, drink or eat either. She spent her days watching Harry, trying to think of something she hadn't tried yet.

It changed with an owl that arrived. Harry was very anxious when it arrived and he checked the letter with several spells before they hastily changed locations again. Only then did he open it. For the first time his eyes seemed a little bit alive again. She asked if she could read it, what it was about, who had sent it. But he remained silent and didn't let go of the letter. She didn't even dare to take it from him when he had fallen asleep.

And then, the next day he got dressed and showered without her saying anything. She thought they would change locations again but when he crossed the room to the door without taking their things, she knew something was different.

"Can I come?"

Harry didn't even spare her a glace, he opened the door. She was at his side a moment later, blocking the exit. "Where are you going?"

He didn't answer but pushed her aside. She grabbed his arm. He flinched but she didn't let go. "I'm coming." He looked at her, his eyes empty and shook her arm off.

She grabbed him again. "Wherever you're going, I'm coming." She said again. She pulled him towards their things, packing and shrinking them. He let it happen. "Just to make sure." She explained. He didn't say anything. When she was finished, she grabbed his hand. He tried to free himself but she didn't let him. She sent him a pleading look and he stopped. They left the room together, still holding hands. He pulled her down the floor and the stairs, leading her through small and large streets. She didn't know how long they went or what the destination was. She didn't dare asking, fearing he would change his mind about her coming along.

Finally they reached a small café. Harry pulled her along and pushed her down into a chair at one table. "Whatever happens, stay there." He said. His voiced sounded raw. She nodded, too surprised to say anything.

He sat down a few tables away and ordered something. A few minutes later a waitress sat down a tea in front of him and coffee in front of her.

"From the guy," she explained, smiling, motioning into Harry's direction. Ginny smiled and thanked her. She sipped on her coffee and waited, watching Harry. He was watching the people entering the café. Obviously he was waiting for someone.

Ginny nearly spit out her coffee when she saw who had entered the café. It was no one else but Draco Malfoy. He looked around, spotted Harry and made his way over to him. He sat down next to Harry. They shook hands shortly, stiffly and observed each other. Malfoy didn't look good either, Ginny noticed. His eyes were darker, his face even paler than usually. They said something but she didn't sit close enough to overhear them. She considered changing the table but they would probably notice that. She tried to think of a spell that would make it possible to overhear them. Wasn't there something...?

She flicked her wrist under the table, looking around very carefully. She whispered the spell into her hand. She waited, holding her breath. At first she thought it didn't work but then:

"I guess I should have known it was going to happen. They were really getting on each other's nerves lately. They were fighting constantly, but it still comes as a shock. I never thought she would leave him, but there you are. Mum's finally separated from Dad."

Ginny managed to stifle a gasp and sipped at her coffee again, trying to look like she had no idea what they were talking about. She was sitting in their lines of view and she didn't want Harry to know that she could hear them talking. But... Malfoy's parents were splitting up!? She didn't imagine that to be possible. And why was he telling Harry? Now? Harry took a sip from his tea, remaining silent at first.

"Are you going to be leaving at the same time as your mum?" Harry asked, looking into his mug. His voice still sounded raw. He cleared his throat.

"No, I've still got a few things to take care off. Mum will be taking Auntie Bella with her. I think Uncle Marcus is coming over to bring them home. Uncle Marcus always told Mum to leave Dad and come and live with him in Spain, but Mum was adamant that the marriage would one day work out. With what happened to Auntie Bella though, I guess it was the last straw for Mum. She just couldn't believe Dad didn't try and help her."

There was a sad note in Malfoy's voice. That was something Ginny had ever thought possible for Draco Malfoy. The way he used to talk about his father and mother, everyone was under the impression that Malfoy had a happy family with no problems.

Harry also looked very uncomfortable. He shifted in his chair and looked away from Malfoy before speaking. "Is…is there any chance that Bella might be…you know cured? It wasn't a real Dementor, so maybe there might be something that can be done?"

Ginny held her breath. It was the first time she had heard Harry speak about it. There was a pang in her chest. She tried to ignore it. It didn't matter that it wasn't her he was speaking with, she tried to tell herself. At least he was speaking again.

Malfoy shook his head. "I don't think so, mate. The Dementor might not have been real, but the effects were still real. She's gone."

Harry closed his mouth and just nodded his head awkwardly. Ginny could feel the tension between the two friends. At last Malfoy spoke up. "It wasn't your fault. No one blames you, Harry. Stop doing this to yourself."

Harry looked away from Malfoy and seemed to be having difficulty in speaking. "You don't know that." He almost whispered. Ginny's heart broke. He was feeling guilty and she hadn't been able to help him.

"Harry! You're acting like an idiot! You didn't do anything to her. It wasn't you who cursed her." Malfoy spat angrily at him. Ginny was nearly shocked at the way Malfoy was speaking to him. She didn't think Malfoy would have the nerve to speak to Harry like that. But if it was going to help-

"I may as well have." he said quietly.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"I took the ring. I knew she would be punished for losing it, but I never thought that she would be given such a punishment. I'm responsible for her getting the Kiss." Harry looked away and met Ginny's eyes shortly. Ginny smiled at him, sipping at her coffee again. She repressed the urge to walk over and give him a piece of her mind.

Malfoy was looking at Harry, apparently speechless at Harry's revelation. After a few minutes Malfoy cleared his throat to speak. "That still doesn't make you responsible. You couldn't have given her the ring back. I know that. You never thought that he would give her the Kiss, no one thought that." Malfoy tried to comfort Harry but it was clear from Harry's expression that he didn't believe him.

Malfoy looked uncomfortable. He seemed to be searching for the right words. Ginny had never seen him this way. A few times he opened and closed his mouth. "Anyway, I just thought that you should know that Mum's going to be leaving as soon as the final dealings are over with Malfoy Manor and other things. I just thought that if you wanted to see Bella again, you know for the last time, then you can come by tomorrow."

Harry didn't say anything and just shook his head before taking another sip of tea.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be here by yourself? You should leave with your mother." Harry said. It was obvious, that he was trying to change the subject from Lestrange.

Malfoy smiled sadly and shook his head. "You know how things are with Father. He's never been one to watch his words with me. I don't think there is anything he can say or do to me that will hurt anymore. He'll never raise his wand on me, I don't think so anyway." Malfoy paused, looking at Harry. "You know ever since you left _him_, I've steered clear of _him_. We both know how _fond_ he was of me. I didn't think facing _him_ would be particularly clever of me. That's when I really got thinking. It turns out, I only wanted to be in _his_ circle if you were there. I guess I got used to you saving my ass from _him_ all the time. If you weren't there, I know I would be killed in the first instance. Father knew it too. He ordered me to stay away from _him_."

At first Ginny was confused but then it dawned on her who Malfoy was talking about. He was talking about Lord Voldemort. It shocked Ginny to learn that Malfoy didn't want to be a Death Eater if Harry wasn't there. It seemed like such a childish thing. If your best friend isn't doing something you don't want to do it either. But Ginny gathered from what Malfoy had said that Lord Voldemort didn't really like him very much. It seemed Malfoy was only tolerated because of Harry. With Harry gone, Voldemort would try to hurt Malfoy, since he couldn't when Harry was around.

But Ginny could see that that topic of conversation wasn't making Harry any more comfortable than the last one. Malfoy could see it too. He took a look around, maybe searching for another topic. Their eyes met. Malfoy frowned.

"Are we being watched?" Malfoy asked Harry. Harry followed his line of view and Ginny's and Harry's eyes met. She looked down and stirred her coffee before fiddling with the little biscuit she had gotten along with the coffee.

"Yes," Harry finally said. "She can't keep her eyes of you since the moment you walked in." A hint of amusement resonated in his voice. Ginny nearly dropped the biscuit.

"Shut up." Malfoy hissed. "She's a Muggle... right?"

"Of course."

For a moment they remained silent and Ginny couldn't resist checking on them. They both turned their heads away, the moment she looked up.

"I need to go now. Listen, Harry, think about what I said. You should seriously consider it." Malfoy said as he stood up. Ginny frowned.

Harry just looked at Malfoy, before standing up as well. "I need to finish this. I can't-" Harry paused and he looked back at Ginny. "I can't take up on your offer."

Malfoy looked at Harry. "Think about it." He paused. "Are you leaving with me?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm staying a moment longer."

Malfoy nodded. They embraced very shortly "Keep safe. And... check the girl again. There's something about her..."

Harry nodded and Malfoy left. He sat down again, sipping again from his tea before pulling a few notes of Muggle money from his pocket. He placed them on the table and stood up. Ginny hastily cancelled the spell and emptied her mug as well. Harry made his way over to her. He stood in front of her, looking down.

"Malfoy... really? What did you talk about?" She asked, trying to look innocent.

"Stop pretending, I know you listened in on us."

Ginny opened her mouth, ready to protest but decided against it. "You only told me to stay, you never said anything about not listening."

Something nearly like a smile tugged at his mouth. "You are too damn curious for your own good."

Ginny grinned. "I'm a Gryffindor." She proudly said.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled her up, interlacing their hands. "What do you think about breakfast?"

xxx

The next day Harry sent Damien a message, telling them their location. They didn't speak about Lestrange and Ginny noticed that Harry avoided the topic at all costs. He told Damien, Ron and Hermione not to talk about it and that they had to concentrate on the next and last Horcrux. That was all he talked and thought about now anyway.

Sometimes Ginny tried to bring her up, tried to ask about details of her, tried to get him to talk. Not about what had happened but about her. Most of the time he just got quiet and didn't say anything for a while until she changed the topic of conversation but sometimes – late at night when they couldn't sleep – he told her about Lestrange or Bella like she tried to get herself to call her. She got to see her from another perspective. He never talked about important things, only about things she liked or her habits but it meant much for Ginny. He was letting her in. He was letting her being part of his past.

And they made progress concerning the last Horcrux as well. They had managed to figure out that it was a diary, Voldemort's diary. Ginny found the thought strangely frightening. But they weren't sure where it could be hidden. Harry had the idea that it might be hidden in a cave, that Voldemort had discovered in his youth. She didn't want to think about what had happened there if he thought it to be special enough.

Ron, Damien and Hermione demanded to accompany them. Harry, of course, was totally against that but Ginny could understand them. They didn't want to be left out, not again, not after everything that had happened and she argued for them with Harry. She thought that if they were allowed to come, she would be too and finally Harry gave in. The others managed to come up with a plan to get away unnoticed and they agreed to take a train to a little valley from where they made their way to where Harry thought the cave would be.

Ginny could feel Damien's, Ron's and Hermione's eyes on them the whole time. They had never spent this much time together, not since Hogwarts and now everything was different. Harry walked very close to her, even more so when they reached a point with steep hills all around them and once she tripped, he was there at once, catching and steadying her. Ginny could feel Ron's eyes digging into Harry's arm and hands, even more so when they lingered a while on her waist. She finally pushed his hands away. It only made him smirk and Ron growl. They were getting along now but not that much concerning her.

They walked on and on and Ginny was getting tired. Damien, Hermione and Ron weren't any better, only Harry didn't seem to mind. Ron was looking the worst but he stubbornly walked on, even catching up with Harry at the front. Boys, Ginny thought, always competing.

It was finally getting dark and they erected the tent – their father's magical one, luckily. Harry was walking around, casting protective spells. Ron and Hermione were eying him very curiously. It was obvious to Ginny that they were dying to ask him questions.

Finally, it was Ron who did it first: "Hey Harry, I wanted to ask you something." Harry turned around to face Ron. "Um, well, remember when you came to the Duelling Club? You had brought up that awesome shield! I was just wondering…is it…is it really difficult to do that?"

Harry took his time to answer. "No, it's not difficult. Anyone can do it, if they can control their magic to that level."

Ron's eyes brightened and Damien and Hermione got interested as well. "Do you think you can show us?" At seeing his face, Ron hastily continued: "I mean, if we're attacked, at least we can protect ourselves a little better."

Harry's eyes hushed from Ron to Hermione to Damien and finally came to rest on her. Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it couldn't hurt, could it?" She asked and amused she added: "But Ron, you've got no idea what you're getting into!"

It seemed that that did the trick. "Yes, okay." Harry quickly finished the protection spells before returning to where they were standing. They all stood taller as soon as he approached. Ginny grinned at him. She knew that he kind of liked teaching, at least when everyone caught up quickly. Hermione would be no problem and if Damien was motivated, he would learn quickly as well... but Ron...

Harry dotted on quickly enough. He just couldn't miss up on an opportunity to get on Ron's nerves. "Okay, the first thing that you have to do is gather up as much energy as you can from your core." He said, turning towards Ron.

"Um, my core?" Ron asked, looking as if he had never heard of the word. Ginny sniggered.

"Yeah, you know, your magical core. The one that contains your magical stores."

Ron turned to look at Hermione and then answered. "I know what a magical core is. I just don't know what you mean by gathering energy from it."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Okay! Let's start at the beginning then. Do you know where your magical core is?"

Ron however was looking a little bewildered. He looked hesitantly at Hermione, then at Damien and Ginny. Ginny smirked. Ron awkwardly lifted a hand and placed it over his heart.

"Here?" he asked uncertainly.

The look on Harry's face was priceless. He seemed to be biting his tongue so that he wouldn't say anything. Instead he walked over to Ron and he pulled his hand away from his chest and placed it on his forehead.

Damien and Ginny doubled over in silent fits of laughter and Hermione was also trying not to laugh at the look on Ron's face. The blush on Ron's face was as vivid as his hair. He slowly lowered his hand and looked dumbly at Harry.

Harry moved a few steps away and looked at him.

"You have to learn to gather your core. That's what you should have learnt from the beginning. Everyone has a different core, just like the wands you use. That's why certain wands work better than others. You can't use my wand just like I can't use yours, because our wands link with our core and use the energy from there to perform magic. If a Muggle was to lift a wand, it wouldn't do anything, since they have no magical core. Muggles use a different type of magic. They call it 'mind over matter'. They force their mind into a certain way of thinking." Harry stopped to let his words sink in. "So, in order to conjure up the full body shield, you have to learn to manipulate your core. You have to let your magic become more like an instinct than anything else. The strength of the shield depends on how strong your core is. You can't make your core stronger. It's what your born with."

Ron looked a little disappointed with that news."So, if my shield isn't strong, it will fail to keep out the curses?"

"You can't block yourself from every curse, but if you can bring up a full body shield you can save yourself from some nasty curses. If all of you stand together and cast your body shields at the same time, they would fuse together to make it impenetrable." Harry explained.

At this, the four teens seemed to brighten up.

"Okay, so how do we gather our energy?" Damien asked, taking out his wand.

"You can put that away. You can't use your wands! Did you forget about the trace? I'll try and teach you without using your wands. If you learn the method, you can try it practically, once you're home, or if the need arises here." Harry said quietly.

Ginny smiled, taking out her wand, waving it up and down. Harry sighed first before a flick of mischief hushed over his face. He nodded and explained the theory to them. The others closed their eyes and tried to do what Harry told them.

Ginny was the only one who could try conjuring the shield at once. She didn't succeed and she was getting frustrated.

"Here, let me help you." Harry said a bit too loudly, coming up behind her. He grabbed her waist and she could see Ron's eyes narrowing. He changed her standing position and grabbed her hand holding the wand. He leant in and whispered the instructions into her ear again. She repressed a shiver. Her wand was shaking. Harry grinned and leant in even closer.

Ron clicked his tongue and opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to come up with something to threat Harry with. Ginny whispered to Harry: "You're enjoying this way too much."

Harry gave her an innocent smile in return. "This wasn't my idea, it was his."

xxx

It took them three days until they finally found the cave. They – or more precisely Harry – figured out how to get it to open – Parseltongue – and they overcame the many spells and illusions to the diary. When Harry finally picked up the diary without much happening, he knew that something had to be wrong. He just couldn't imagine it to be that easy. He was right.

Once the stepped out of the cave into the sunlight they found themselves surrounded by a small army of Death Eaters. There must have been around forty, maybe fifty Death Eaters surrounding them. Harry felt the panic welling up inside of him. It would have been near enough impossible to fight all of these men alone, but with the added complication of the four teens with him, Harry didn't know how he was going to survive this and help the others to survive as well. He grabbed his wand tightly, his eyes hushing over the Death Eaters and his friends. They huddled closer to him and drew their wands as well.

Harry swallowed. He only knew what Ginny was capable of, he didn't know a thing about the others. And he knew how it had ended for Ginny the last time. His eyes rested on hers a moment longer than on the rest. Her eyes were fanatically hushing around, her knuckles turning white from the way she grabbed her wand. When she looked at him, he gave her a tiny nod.

He focused on the Death Eaters again and the one who stood out the most. The blond hair gave him away like usually. Harry felt his heart leap in anger as he saw Lucius Malfoy step towards them. "Looks like your luck has finally run out, Harry."

Harry gripped his wand even tighter, his mind racing. There had to be a way out. At least they had trained the shields, he thought and prayed that the teens remembered them and could conjure them in a stress situation. It was always something else to try them in live action.

"Luck doesn't have anything to do with this. I'm just better than the rest of you." Harry mocked. He knew that angry Death Eaters equalled clumsy Death Eaters. All it took was one nasty comment and most of them would lose their composure.

Malfoy gestured to the rest and at once the circle around Harry started getting smaller. The Death Eaters were closing in. Their wands were pointed at the five teens and the closer they got the more difficult it would be to escape.

Harry fell into his battle stance and concentrated. He could feel his magic twirling around him, ready to strike, ready to protect. He could also feel the anti-apparition wards in place. He stopped himself from swearing. Instead he concentrated on the nearest Death Eater and threw an acid spell at him. The Death Eater at once dropped his wand and grabbed at his face and started howling in pain. Harry threw up his shield, putting every bit of strength he had into holding it up as the shower of curses fell onto him and the others. Since they were all huddled together, the shimmering bubble protected all five of them. All fifty men were hitting the shield again and again, trying to break through it. Harry felt his shield shudder under the strain. It had never been used to deal with so many curses. Harry knew that the shield wouldn't be able to take much more.

He shouted instructions over the thunder of the curses." The shield's going to break! Once it does start firing spells at them. I don't care which ones! Aim for their heads if you can! Stay together and summon your energy! We need the shields now more than ever!" The shimmering blue bubble began to crack and break away.

As soon as Harry's shield broke, the four teens sprung into action. Ron and Hermione had already started summoning the energy to bring up their shields while Damien and Ginny threw the strongest 'Stupefy' spells they could. The yellow and pink bubbles merged together, protecting the four teens. Harry had already moved away to start duelling. All of them were moving at an incredible speed to take shelter in the dark woods. Ron's and Hermione's shield broke. Harry wasted no time and was firing the darkest spells he could at the men. The first killing curse left his wand, striking a man. The green light glowed behind them and Ginny faltered in her steps. Harry cursed and pulled her along, firing another killing curse behind them. It was difficult aiming and pulling Ginny along at the same time but what choice did he have?

The other three were facing better. They were running ahead, moving out of the way of killing curses being fired their way. It looked like the Death Eaters wanted to kill the teenagers but where given instructions not to kill Harry because no killing curse made his way into his direction, only further ahead. The adrenaline was rushing in his veins.

A sudden idea came to his mind and he used it at once. Instead of firing spells at the Death Eaters, he fired strong curses at the trees, getting them to fall over, burying Death Eaters under them. There were lots and lots of screams behind them but they managed to get a head start and the screams grew quieter.

He used the moment to pull Ginny up to him, grabbing both of her arms, forcing her to look at him. "Ginny," he demanded "Pull yourself together!"

She nodded, tears shining in her eyes. "I know, I try- but the flashbacks-"

Harry's heart sank. He had guessed that much. "Think about the others. I really need you right now. Try to think about that, okay? Nothing else. There's no time for that now!"

Ginny nodded and he could see her stubbornness returning to her eyes. Harry grabbed her hand and they ran, catching up with the others. The screams behind them were getting louder again and the spells came closer. Harry pushed Ginny ahead, towards the others and fired spells back towards the Death Eaters, trying to keep them away from the others. If they could only run faster- Those damn wards had to end somewhere! If they could reach them, they would be safe in seconds. Harry prayed that at least Hermione would notice when she could apparated again and get the others out of here.

He fired another curse back and there were several in return. One of the spells zoomed past him and exploded in front of him, fire erupted all around him, encircling Harry, so that he was cut off from the rest. The four teens stopped in their tracks at the sound and made to move towards him, wands raised to extinguish the fire.

"NO! RUN!" Harry yelled at them. The four teens looked terrified to leave Harry alone. They backed away and looked around helplessly to find some way to help him. Harry yelled at them to leave again and saw Ron and Hermione pulling the reluctant and struggling forms of Damien and Ginny away from the flames and further away from Harry.

Harry turned around to see that he was trapped. There were at least twenty five Death Eaters standing in front of him while the fire blocked him from behind. Harry stood, ready to take out anyone who approached him. The men stood still, no one moved to get to him. Harry watched with a thumping heart as a blond haired Death Eater walked in front of the others and stood facing Harry. He reached over and removed his mask. Harry already knew it was Lucius Malfoy. His grey eyes were burning with anger as he stood, wand pointing at Harry. "Never thought it would come to this", he almost whispered.

With a jolt Harry realised that there was another emotion, hidden deep within Malfoy's eyes. It was regret. Harry knew that Malfoy had been affected by Harry leaving Voldemort's side. He was undoubtedly given punishments for firstly being indirectly responsible for leading Harry to Wormtail. He had then failed to capture him for so long now. Harry understood the anger Malfoy must feel towards him. What Harry was not prepared to accept was that Malfoy had ever felt compassion for him. As far as Harry was concerned, everything that came out of his mouth or Voldemort's was a lie. They were mere tricks used to betray him and use him as a weapon in this war. Harry gripped his wand more tightly as he felt the familiar rage burn inside him.

"There is nowhere left to go now. If you resist you'll only be making things more difficult for yourself." Malfoy continued to say as he took a tentative step towards Harry. Harry took a step away and felt the heat of the flames behind him intensify. "Don't make me hurt you, Harry." Malfoy said in a low voice that unsettled Harry.

"You can't hurt me anymore than you already have." Harry whispered back, hearing the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears.

Malfoy seemed to be taken aback at the statement. He looked uncomfortable for a moment before making his face expressionless. "Have it your way" he said and signalled to the other men.

Every single one of them threw a curse at him. Harry threw up his shield that repelled them. But the force of the twenty five curses slammed into him and made Harry stumble and fall to the ground. His shield faltered as Harry hit the ground and two stinging hexes fought their way through and hit Harry, one in the chest and the other on his hand. Harry gasped at the pain but got to his feet at once. He threw another acid spurt curse but it missed the Death Eaters. Harry stumbled as his shield was hit with another blast of curses. Again Harry lost control and his shield faltered, allowing another curse to hit him. He felt a searing pain take a hold of him as someone had sent a bone breaking curse at him, obviously aiming for his wand holding arm, but it hit Harry in the ribs instead. With a hand placed over his broken ribs, Harry tried to bring up his shield as he heard 'stupefy' spells being aimed at him. His shield didn't come up quickly enough and he threw himself on the ground. But that hadn't been necessary. A purple bubble surrounded parts of the fire and him. He gasped as he looked up and saw Ginny on the other side of the fire, her wand raised, concentrating on her shield. Hastily he got back to his feet and conjured his own. The blue and the purple shields melted together, shining brightly in the darkening forest.

Harry could feel Malfoy's eyes on him and Ginny. Another wave of curses crashed into their shield.

Malfoy commanded the Death Eaters to stop, his eyes on Ginny. "You taught some filth-" He broke off, hate and disgust clearly visible in his eyes and voice.

Harry felt his inside burn with rage and hate. He dared to call Ginny-? The blood was pumping in his veins. He glared at the man he once thought would do anything for him and reached into his robes. He pulled out the black diary.

"Fuck you" Harry hissed at Malfoy before turning his gaze onto the black diary. All Harry had to do was remember Bella and the empty look in her eyes as Sirius had held her, and the burning rage overtook him. The black diary had burst into a ball of flames and turned to dust within a few seconds.

It seemed as if Malfoy had been the one who lost a fraction of his soul rather than Voldemort. His grey eyes widened with fear and shock. He let out a howl of rage as he sent a curse at Harry.

Harry pushed all the energy he had into strengthening the shield. He wanted to call out to Ginny, to order her away but he couldn't. What if they caught on who she was? Their shield was holding the curses away... he couldn't manage it alone. It would crack under the spells and curses.

Just as Harry was considering sending her away anyway, there was a loud crash and one of the largest trees around smashed down. The Death Eaters tried to stop it but they weren't fast enough. It made a bridge over the fire. On the other side stood Ginny, still concentrating on the shield. Next to her stood Hermione, her wand pointed at the Death Eaters. She threw spells at them and Harry wasted no time. He threw another acid spurt spell behind him so that no one could follow him across the bridge made from the fallen tree. He raced as fast as he could to the other side. He didn't even stop for n a second. The four teens joined him and all of them raced away from the Death Eaters. They could feel spells zooming past them but they kept on running. Harry knew that they were heading deeper into the woods and hopefully nearer to the end of the ward. He sent more trees crashing to the Death Eaters but after a while he stopped. It was only giving away their location. Finally it seemed that they had left them behind. They couldn't hear the Death Eaters any longer and Harry was gratefully. He could hardly breathe, pressing his hand to his rips.

They spotted a huge boulder which they hid behind. They all had to catch their breath. Ginny was at his side a moment later, pulling his hand towards her. The stinging hex had left a deep cut.

"Hermione, can you heal it?" Ginny gasped.

Hermione took a look at it. "I think so." She muttered a spell and the cut closed itself.

"Thank you." Ginny muttered for Harry.

"Are you all okay?" Damien whispered but his eyes were focused on Harry. Harry gave him a nod and gestured to keep quiet.

Harry groaned mentally when he heard Malfoy's voice shout instructions to the others.

"Harry! I know you're here, since we placed anti-appartation wards before coming. You can't escape! Make it easier on yourself and come quietly!" Malfoy's words rang through the woods and Harry felt his heart thump louder in his chest. "If you come quietly, we promise to give your followers a chance to escape. Surrender yourself!" Malfoy's voice echoed loudly around the forest. Harry peeked a look around the boulder and saw that there were still twenty five of them. He thought he could manage them, if he would just get the teenagers out of here.

"Okay, you guys stay here. I'm going to go finish this."

"No way!" Ginny hissed just as Damien determinedly said: "I'm coming with you!"

"No freaking way."

"Your shield can't help you against all of them. You've proved that already. The Layhoo Jisteen protects me and those around me. I can be your shield." Damien said at once.

"Damy, if you think I'm going to use my younger brother as a human shield then you are even thicker than I thought!" Harry hissed at him. "You're staying here!"

"Harry, we're not letting you do this alone. We all came here prepared to help you fight. We're all coming with you." Ron said as he too gripped his wand closer to him.

"We're standing by you, Harry. Even it's the last thing we ever do!" Hermione added, keeping the emotional tears away.

Harry looked around all of them, feeling his own heart constrict painfully at their loyalty. "All you guys have to do is bring up your shields and keep them there. Okay?"

The four teens nodded their heads. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and wordlessly held hands. Ginny and Damien crept next to them, focusing harder than ever to bring up the full body shield. Harry was in the middle, next to Hermione and Ginny. "Now," Harry said and the five teens shot out from behind the boulder.

Harry started firing curses at the Death Eaters and felt a magical surge all around him as four full body shields went up instantly. The shimmering yellow and pink bubble merged with Ginny's purple and Damien's orange ones. The bubble that was created was strong enough to uphold the attack of the Death Eaters. Since Harry didn't have to conjure up a shield he was free to cast as many hexes and spells at the surrounding Death Eaters as he could. He started firing them, aiming at the men nearest to them.

The Death Eaters tried to break through the strong shield but couldn't weaken it. Harry had managed to take out another ten Death Eaters, leaving now only fifteen men to deal with. But by now these men were raging mad. The five teens ducked as a jet of green light came flying towards them. Harry realised that they didn't care about risking Harry's life anymore. The army of fifty Death Eaters being led by Lucius Malfoy had been thwarted terribly by a group of inexperienced teenagers, except for Harry of course.

They fired more killing curses as they knew that the full body shield couldn't protect them all against the Avada Kedavra. The teens gave up the shield and drew out their wands and duelled fiercely against the Death Eaters, leaping out of the way as the killing curses sped towards them. Harry tried to aim his own killing curses at as many Death Eaters as possible.

Suddenly another sound distracted the five teens. There were shouts being heard and the unmistakable sound of robes swishing in the air. 'On no! They called for back up!' Harry thought, panicking at the thought of another fifty Death Eaters turning up.

It wasn't Death Eaters though who came charging out from behind the trees. It were Aurors... and his Dad was leading them.

"Damien?!" James shouted, just as someone shouted Ron's name. Harry could see Arthur Weasley hurrying along just behind his Dad. He swore and sent a curse at another Death Eater before his eyes searched out Ginny. She was duelling fiercely with a Death Eater. An Auror came up behind her, taking her duel over. Harry could see the exact second she saw her father. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped her wand. But her father only had eyes for Ron and Hermione. He pulled them away from the fight just as James was pulling Damien away. Harry felt the anti-apparating ward melting away. The first Death Eaters apparated. He took the chance and apparated as well just next to Ginny. An Auror screamed in fear as he pulled Ginny away from Harry. Harry cursed and got his wand ready, trying to curse the Auror but Ginny was in the way.

They had to get away from here. He couldn't leave her. His ribs felt like they were on fire and he was struggling to hold onto his wand with his hand throbbing horribly.

He tried to think of a way to get to Ginny, but she was faster. She smashed her elbow into the Auror's face. He howled in pain and let her go. Harry was at her side a second later and grabbed her hand, preparing to apparate.

His eyes found his Dad's in the crowd nearly effortlessly. He managed to lock his eyes with him. James' screamed for him to stop but Harry didn't waste another second. He apparated them away, praying that no one had recognised Ginny.

xxx

Lord Voldemort broke the Legilimency connection between them. Lucius lowered his eyes respectfully. In the way his lord moved across the room, he could see that he was angry, furious even. Another Horcrux destroyed. Another chance to capture Harry had failed. But there was nothing Lucius could do, nothing he could say. His lord had sent all the other Death Eaters away. Usually it would be him and Bella now. But Bella-

Instead of the furious speech Lucius had expected, Lord Voldemort asked: "Who's the blond girl?"

Lucius had wondered about her as well and he had taken a look around, trying to find out who she was. He was glad about that now. Not being able to answer a question never ended well.

"She never arrived at the Ministry like the other children. That's all I could figure out." He answered slowly, respectfully, his head still bowed. You could never know these days.

"It's the second time _I _see her and _you_ don't know who she is?"

Lucius frowned. He had never seen her before. Not as far as he knew.

"She seemed oddly concerned about-" Lord Voldemort broke off. Lucius knew why. He hadn't said Harry's name very often the last few days. "And he seemed oddly protective about her."

But Harry had been protective about all the children, Lucius thought, but he kept quiet.

"Did you ask your son already? Most likely she's a Hogwarts student and they met there."An unspoken sentence about the Weasley girl hung in the air but neither of them voiced it.

"No, my Lord, that's not possible." He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He hadn't expected that conversation so soon.

"And why is that, Lucius?"

"Narcissa and Draco left the country."

Lord Voldemort was by his side in a second, towering over him. A wave with his hand and Lucius was on his knees.

"Are you telling me, they fled? Are you telling me, you sent them to _safety_?" He nearly hissed the word. "A Malfoy without his family?" He paused. "Don't you believe in victory, Lucius?"

The Cruciatus hit him right in the chest. Lucius gasped but repressed everything else. He lifted the curse.

"That's not-" Lucius began.

"Don't lie to me, Lucius. I'm your Lord, your Master."

"Of course I wouldn't, Master. I would never dare. My loyalty is yours. For Eternity."

His Lord locked their eyes, before he nodded.

"Narcissa left me." It still hurt to say it out loud. "She wants a divorce. And she took Draco with her." Hurriedly he added: "I'll bring her back. If that ends without success, she'll get the divorce... and Draco- He'll be disinherited. And he won't let that happen. He'll come back. He knows how important the Malfoy name is."

xxx

AN: Another chapter done! Let me know what you think!

I'm so sorry it took me so long. I really try to get the next chapter done much quicker.

And it's not beta read either because I got begged to upload it today. I'll edit it later on when I've got the beta read version ;).


	35. Missing

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Thirty-Four – Missing**

James looked around the office before his eyes fixed on Albus again. It was early in the morning, the rising sun illuminated the strange magical objects glowing and rattling softly in the background. James rubbed his eyes under his glasses. Albus was at this moment watching his memories of the evening and the night before. It had been a long night and James hadn't slept at all. Seeing Harry, duelling with Death Eaters and finding Damien in the middle of it. There was no other explanation than that they had kept in contact. James was beyond angry at this point. Dragging his own son and his friends to the Ministry to answer questions about his other son... it was unbearable.

Albus resurfaced from the Pensieve, looking deeply lost in his thoughts. For a long moment neither of them said anything. James was getting restless, staring at Albus. Albus had his eyes closed and his forehead was wrinkled.

Finally Albus opened his eyes and looked right at James. "I understand your anger."

James swallowed. "I can't believe Damien lied to me like that. When I told him exactly-"

"I understand, James. But he just tried to help Harry."

"I know! I know that, Albus. But-" He gestured widely.

"You wished Harry had come to you." said Albus, hitting home at once.

James nodded and turned away, staring out of the window for a second, trying to compose himself. "But he didn't", he said quietly.

"Did you speak with Damien? Could you find out more?"

James shook his head. "No-" He took a deep breath. "I was too angry to do much more than send him to bed. Lily tried but- he- Damien kept silent... wouldn't tell her anything."

"And obviously they didn't tell the Aurors the truth." Albus concluded.

James snorted. "That they were staying at Hermione's and went for a walk? That they were kidnapped by Death Eaters who brought them to the woods where they were saved by Harry? Of course not. But Sirius is going to check with the Grangers."

"We'll find out what really happened, James. Don't worry." said Albus calmly.

"I know we will. But knowing that Damy lied to us like that. After everything... I don't even want to know how long this is going on." James rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Well, of course I do but- what if it really went on all this time? How can I face my son knowing that he lied to me? That he sat down at the table with Lily and me and that he had seen Harry, knew where he was and didn't tell us? He knows how much we wanted to be there for Harry, how much we wanted to help him, how much we wanted him home." James shook his head and looked away, tears filling his eyes. But he forced them away. "But of course, we'll find out what happened."

"I know it's difficult for you but it's important that we find out and that Damien tells you what happened. If it's too much for you, maybe Lily can- or I can speak with him as well. Maybe he will speak with me." suggested Albus.

"I don't think I'll be able to stay calm and Lily- I don't know. But maybe it's really you who should speak with him. Maybe he'll listen to you." James said heavy hearted.

Albus nodded and they grew silent once more.

"But there's something else..." Albus began.

James looked up, confused.

Absent-minded Albus stared at his Pensieve. "Do you know anything about the girl Harry grabbed before apparating?"

"What girl?" He hadn't noticed a girl. He had been too focused on Damien and Harry and the Death Eaters to notice anything else.

Albus didn't say anything but he stood up and walked over to his instruments, tapping some of them with his wand. "Curious, very curious." He muttered.

xxx

"Anything else you need?" asked Harry. Ginny shook her head and gave him a smile before she went back to reading. Since the battle in the forest, she had become more ambitious than ever before. She read all the time and begged him to show her spells and curses and shields. She wanted to learn as much as she could as fast as she could. Harry knew her motive and he had tried to talk to her about what had happened but she just tried to forget it and since she was as stubborn as he was, it was rather complicated to get her to talk about it. She couldn't cope with the fact that for a moment she had been useless. That she had panicked. Harry had tried to tell her that it was normal after what had happened but she didn't listen to him. She wanted to get better; she never wanted that to happen again. Harry could understand that and so he helped her. It probably wasn't the best idea that they didn't talk about it and that she didn't sleep much and that she didn't think about anything else... but Harry wasn't used to this kind of force and willpower in anybody else but himself and he found it too much of a turn on to say much about it or even stop her.

He grabbed a key and some money and left the room. Harry stuck his hands into his pockets and made his way out into the sunny midday to buy some food somewhere.

It wasn't that easy for him at the moment either and teaching Ginny took his mind of from things. He had destroyed all the Horcruxes now. It was a strange feeling. He had taken his vengence and he knew that Voldemort knew because his scar had pained him so badly that night that he had blacked out. But now he was feeling empty. It didn't feel like he was really finished. There was something missing. It was worse because he didn't know what to do now. Should he leave the country? There was nothing for him here now but Ginny. He couldn't leave her. And bringing her back home would anger Voldemort even more. And he would make her pay... and if he wasn't there, who would be able to protect her from him? Or he could take her- but Draco? Narcissa? He couldn't trust them with this, could he?

Harry was so consumed in his thoughts that he never heard the footsteps following him. As Harry turned the corner to disappear into a dark alley, he felt something strike him at the back of his head. Harry threw his hands to his head and collapsed onto his knees. His vision blurred and he almost blacked out. Whatever it was that had struck him had nearly cracked his skull open!

Harry felt someone grab his arm, and hastily he reached for his wand. He was about to use it when he felt a pull just under his navel. As he was pulled into the whirlwind of a Portkey, Harry blacked out.

xxx

Ginny turned another page, her eyes hushing over the page. She reached the end of the chapter. Her stomach rumbled. She was getting even hungrier. Before turning to the next chapter, she threw a quick look at the clock standing on the bedside table. Harry was taking a long time. Really long. He had been gone over three hours now. She hadn't even realised this much time had passed. Putting down the book she took a look outside. From the window she could see the crowded street but she couldn't make out Harry. Frowning she took a look into the bathroom, checking if he had returned without her noticing. He wasn't there. Worry crept up inside of her. Quickly she grabbed her mobile phone and dialled his number. He didn't answer. She tried again and again but nothing. Her worry was turning into panic. Her heart racing like crazy, she dialled Damien's number. At first he didn't answer either, but she tried again and again and finally he did.

"Harry? Is that you?" Damien asked, sounding out of breath.

"No, it's Ginny." She paused, trying to calm down. "Have you heard anything from Harry?"

For a second there was only silence on the other end. "Oh Merlin, I-" Quick breaths, a few quiet whispers. "Why are you asking?"

"He hasn't returned and I-"

"Oh Merlin." Damien interrupted her.

She could hear Ron whisper: "It's true then?"

Her mind began racing. This didn't sound good. Not at all. "What happened? What's true? Damien! Damien, answer me!"

But it wasn't Damien who answered her, it was Ron. "Ginny, please, you need to stay calm now."

"Ron? What is happening? Where's Harry? What do you know?"

"Maybe you should sit down or something-" Ron said quickly.

"Ron, what is going on?" She screamed into the mobile phone.

"Ginny... they- I think- there are news..." Ron took another deep breath. "They captured Harry."

And for a moment there was only silence and she couldn't understand. They had captured Harry? The feelings came all at one. Shock. Disbelief. Worry. Panic.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"They captured Harry, Ginny." Ron repeated quietly.

"What? No, that's not possible. They can't- I mean... who?"

"The Ministry. They- Aurors- they got him. We couldn't believe it but- if you say he's missing and- they can't really lie about something like that, can they?"

Ginny tried saying something but nothing escaped her mouth. That couldn't be true. "Where are you?"

"At home, at the Burrow. Fred and George brought the news just now and-"

And for a second everything was crystal clear. She knew what she had to do. If he really was captured- "I'm coming."

"What? Ginny, you can't-" But Ginny didn't listen. She hung up and dialled Harry's number again. And again and again. He didn't answer. But there was no time to imagine all the things that could happen now, that they were doing to him. How had they managed to capture Harry? Ron tried to call her again but she didn't answer. She knew what she had to do. They had talked about it. If something was about to happen, she had to return home. That was the plan. But then? She would see what would happen then.

As quickly as she could, she grabbed their things and threw them into their bags. She searched the Galleons and a cloak she could wear. She would catch the Knight Bus. Hopefully they wouldn't recognise her. But the blonde hair? The fact that she was supposed to be dead? They wouldn't recognise her. They couldn't. And even if they did... Harry was captured.

xxx

"The next stop is Ottery St. Catchpole." said Stan Shunpike, leaning over to her.

"Thanks." she muttered and pulled her cloak tighter around herself, making sure the two shrunken bags were still safely sitting in her pockets. The Knight Bus came to a sudden halt, half the passengers falling forward. Quickly Ginny stood up and made her way over to the door which opened for her. Hastily she left the bus. The door closed behind her at once and off they were again.

She took a look around. They had stopped just outside the small village. Gathering her nerves and taking a deep breath, she took off into the direction of the Burrow. Only as she was getting nearer to it, she realised what this meant. She would see her family again. Something she had dreamed about for so long would finally come true. But it didn't feel right. She had never really thought about what had to happen for her to see them again...

Who would be home? Her mother and father? And the twins? Charlie? Bill? Percy? Ron was there of course and so were Hermione and Damien... but were they still there? Was everyone there? Or were they at the Ministry, trying to get a look at Harry? At the guy who had murdered her? She swallowed heavily. Would they even believe her? Would they go into shock? Into panic? Would they be able to react at all? And what would she do then? How would she be able to tell them that she needed to help Harry? Would everything work out? Would they ever forgive her? Would they forgive her at once? Would it be very different? She had seen the house from outside not that long ago and it had seemed normal... it had felt like home and she had wanted to look around at the wedding but the attack had happened and- did she still have a room in there? She had never thought about asking Ron. But he would have told her, wouldn't he? But he barley spoke about their family. Of course, he kept her informed but it was always only the bare minimum. He couldn't stand taking about them and he tried to cover how bad they were feeling but she had seen them at the wedding... would that disappear now? With only one glance at her?

She passed the field they used to play Quidditch in. Did they still do that? Or wasn't it safe enough any longer? Her Mum had protested so much before she had... gone missing. She would probably be worse now. Would she ever let her out of sight again? Would any of them? She swallowed and tried to block those thoughts from her mind but it wasn't working. All the things she had never even thought about came rushing to her. But there was something more important than any of this. Harry. She was the only person who knew the whole truth. Only she would be able to save him... because he wouldn't save himself. Or would he? She prayed that he said something. That it wasn't too late yet. But- would anyone listen to him? She quickened her pace and nearly run over the hill and past the fields. And then she was at the point where she would be able to see the Burrow for the first time. She closed her eyes and took the final step. She opened them, ready to see it again, to know that finally she would return home. Only it wasn't there.

She took more steps forward, her heartbeat quickening. It had to be here. She couldn't have forgotten where to go. She spun around, making sure she was right. She remembered the trees, the little path... if she followed it she would get to the small pond she had learned to swim in. But the path- there should be flowers and a few single trees, the ones she had climbed as a little child. And there had to be their yard where the chickens were running around and she could practically see the door and the kitchen window and her mother looking out to watch over them. But no. The house had vanished. It was missing. She hugged herself, feeling tears well up in her eyes. The Burrow was missing. Her home was missing. Her home was gone.

xxx

Stan Shunpike was looking over at her very curiously once in a while. It probably didn't happen often that someone called the Knight Bus shortly after getting off it. She was staring out of the window, looking at the always changing surroundings, trying not to fall over. That the Burrow was gone... she couldn't really explain it and the shock at not seeing it again was still lingering inside of her. But she needed to go on now. She had a new destination in mind now. One that she was sure she could reach. It was probably for the best anyway.

"Next stop Hogsmeade." The bus jumped again and it landed at the familiar outskirt of Hogsmeade. She got off the bus and took a look around. Everything looked like she remembered it, although it was a lot quieter and she couldn't make out any students or even residents. But Hogwarts was closed. She turned around and there it was. The castle stood proudly in the distance. Her heart gave a lurch. At least Hogwarts was where she expected it. Quickly she made her way to the path that was leading to the castle. She hurried, thinking about Harry. It wouldn't be too late, would it?

Finally she reached the entrance gate and her next problem. She wouldn't be able to enter just like that, would she? It was of course looked and glowing strangely. The protection wards were in place. She made her way over to it anyway. How long would it take for someone to notice she was here? Could she risk touching the gate? Should she tap it with her wand? She stood on her tip toes and tried to get a look inside. Was someone there? Someone she could call out to? She saw no one. And every second mattered. She took a deep breath and reached out to the gate. For a second the glowing stopped before it returned even more intensively. But she had probably triggered an alarm... and someone would come then, right?

She was right. She only had to wait a moment before an Auror appeared in view. He made his way over to the gate, looking her up and down. He was frowning but he came to a halt at the other side of the gate anyway.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Hogwarts is closed. Please return home. In the case of an emergency search out the Ministry of Magic or St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, they'll be able to help you there", he said and it sounded like a text he had learned by heart.

"No, I can't. I need to see Professor Dumbledore." Hastily she added: "It's really important, please."

"You aren't an authorized person and I gather you haven't got an appointment either?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, but please, I need to see him."

"That's not possible. He neither has time for visitors nor does he wish to see them."

"Please, I beg you, I know he doesn't await me but if he knew I was here, if he knew who I was and what it is about, he'd wish to see me. Please, it's an emergency." She begged again. Would it really fail on a stupid Auror not letting her in?

"And who are you? What is it you want to see him about?" He asked, sounding bored. He was twirling his wand in his hands.

Ginny swallowed heavily. "I can't tell you that, it's private but really important-"

The Auror laughed. "Listen here, Miss, we have people here quite regular, coming up with things they need to see someone in here for. Do you know what they turn up to be?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Of course, of course. You have no idea." He spit sarcastically. "Death Eaters. They're all Death Eaters and I bet my ass that if I lower the wards and let you in, there is going to be a whole swarm of them, taking me over. No, I won't fall for that. This is not going to happen. Not on my shift."

Ginny balled her hands to fists, anger bubbling inside of her. "I'm not a Death Eater."

"Do you want to guess what it is Death Eaters usually say?" He shook his head and turned around, making his way away from the gate.

"No! Please!" Ginny called after him. "Tell Professor Dumbledore, I've got something on the Dark Prince."

The Auror stopped in his tracks. He turned around. "And what could a little girl like you know about that?"

"He was captured today, wasn't he? I've got something Professor Dumbledore needs to know about him! Please!"

"What do you have? A threat that if the bastard isn't released something bad will happen? Guess what? He's going to be given the Kiss today! There is nothing you can do, nothing that interests us now. We captured him; he's going to be punished!" There was a maniac glint in his eyes.

"No!" cried Ginny. "Please! It's important! Do you really want to feel Dumbledore's anger when it comes out that it was you standing in the way of information?!" She pulled at the gate. She triggered the alarm again.

"Stop it!" hissed the Auror. "Or I'll have to arrest you. A night in a cell and we'll find out what you're really on about!"

"Please! One minute! Call Professor Dumbledore here. He'll let me in! Please, it won't be a waste of time, it's an emergency!"

The Auror shook his head. "You won't be able to reach him through the wards anyway. What is it for you to see him here?"

"As I said, I'm not a Death Eater, it's about information!" Ginny's voice was getting hysterical. "Please! Just one minute! Please, just call him and as you said nothing will happen to him or to you. Better to be safe than sorry, right?"

The Auror gave her another long look before he turned around, swirling his wand, muttering a spell. Silver mist erupted out of it, a Patronus forming. It disappeared into the distance.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sir! Thank you so much!"

"Dumbledore won't want to see you, I tell you. And I will arrest you then, so this is your last chance to get away."

"He'll want to see me. And you can't arrest me. I haven't done anything."

"Well," the Auror smirked. "Better to be safe than sorry, right?"

Ginny swallowed. But Dumbledore would understand. He would speak with her. She squared her shoulders, trying to stand taller. The stupid Auror wouldn't scare her away. With every minute that passed the Auror's smirk widened, until finally a lone figured appeared in the distance. The colourful cloak and the long silver beard were easy to make out. Dumbledore came nearer and nearer, he was hurrying along the pathway until he finally reached them.

His eyes rested on her for a second and she was about to start pleading for a conversation under four eyes when he turned towards the Auror.

"Thank you for calling me Auror Dawlish. That's all then. You can return to your patrol now." said Professor Dumbledore, smiling at him.

Dawlish's face showed utter shock. He turned around and hurried away without looking at Ginny once.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance she hastily said: "I'm Ginny Weasley and I know I'm supposed to be dead and I know it's hard to believe but if there's a way to prove it's really me, I will." She took a quick breath, staring at Dumbledore through the gate.

But he only smiled and said the thing she last expected him to say: "I know and I hoped you would search me out."

Ginny stared at him and opened and closed her mouth a few times. "You... you know, Sir?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. He pulled out his wand and softly tapped the gate. It sprung open at once. "Come in then, Miss Weasley, I'm sure, we're going to have a really interesting conversation ahead of us."

xxx

"Can I offer you a Lemon Drop?" asked Professor Dumbledore, smiling slightly.

Ginny frowned, wondering what he was so cheerful about. He had to know that Harry was captured, right? "No, thank you, Sir." Without waiting for him to start the real conversation, she did: "I- Harry was captured and-"

Professor Dumbledore held up his hand, stopping her mid-sentence. "I know, Miss Weasley, and I was at the Ministry already. I actually returned just before Dawlish's Patronus burst into my office. I managed to convince the Minister to give Harry a trial. He's not going to be given the Kiss today."

Ginny leant back in her chair, a ton of worry falling away from her. There was still a chance. He still had his soul. "Have you seen him? Is he okay?"

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "I haven't seen him yet but I gathered as much. And I will send someone for him soon, you don't have to worry."

Ginny smiled tiredly at him. If he was in charge, if he had managed to convince the Minister... it couldn't be that bad. But there was something else burning inside of her. "How do you know I'm... alive, Sir?"

He smiled. "I actually saw one of James' memories. It was the one from the forest. Harry apparated the both of you away. No one seemed to pay much attention to you but I couldn't help but notice you. And you had a keen resemblance to," he paused, his smile widening. "to yourself. So I checked a few facts- and then you turned up. But I'm most curious what happened to you."

Ginny took a deep breath, wondering what she should tell, where she should start. She decided that the moment she was captured was probably the best. She took another breath, trying to concentrate on the important facts, before launching into her story. "After I was kidnapped, I was brought into the Headquarters of the Dark lord. I- they- it could have been worse. Harry was kind of there for me and- I didn't know why I was there and I haven't got that much of a clue about it now either but- after a few days Harry came to me and told me that I had to die- or that it would have to look like I had died. I don't know what he did exactly or how it happened but he recorded my voice with some strange object, he took some blood of me and a few of my hairs and the clothes I wore when he- kidnapped me and sometime later he came and took me away. To a Muggle called Amy."

"Amy Jackson?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, that's the one. I stayed with her for a few days and got used to the Muggle world. He later on told me that it was his plan to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes and I tried to help him figure them out. We succeeded."

"Yes, he is mortal again, I heard as much." said Dumbledore. "I find it most curious that Harry shared that with you and that you were going through all of this together without someone figuring it out."

"But _you_ did, Sir."

Professor Dumbledore laughed. "Oh, well, just about now, didn't I? You went into hiding months ago."

Ginny nodded swiftly. "We stayed in the Muggle world and we were nearly discovered a few times. It was... pure luck or maybe it was Harry's talent that kept us hidden."

"Oh, I'm sure it was a bit of both and I'm more than ecstatic to find out you really are alive and this is a great source of hope but I can't lie to you, my dear. I don't know how Harry will come out of this. I gather you are rather close now from what you have told me already."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I love him. I love him with all of my heart. That's why I'm here, that's why I'm about to share everything with you, Sir. Because I know Harry will think of himself last. And I need him."

Professor Dumbledore barley batted his eyes at her but his smile turned sad. "My dear, I'm not sure I can help you. I am really in high spirits to see that you care so much for him but-"

"I haven't told you everything yet. There is something else- maybe the most important thing yet."

He sat straighter in his chair, adjusting his glasses on his nose. "Please, continue, you've got me most curious."

"It's about Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Ginny could hear the intakes of breaths from the old headmasters of Hogwarts around her. A dark shadow passed over Professor Dumbledore's face. "Miss Weasley, we all know what happened that night. Such a tragic event for all of us."

"No, you don't know what happened, Professor. I- I can't prove it but I believe it with every fibre of my heart because I'm here and breathing and alive and-" She paused. "So are Alice and Frank Longbottom."

The portraits were shouting at each other while Professor Dumbledore stared at her, completely shocked. All the portraits fell silent, when he spoke again. "But there were eye witnesses-"

"Professor, there were eye witnesses to my death as well, weren't there?"

He nodded. "Please, Miss Weasley, tell me everything you know about this."

"It was Harry's first important assignment or at least that's what he thought it was. Death Eaters tortured Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom inside, he had to wait outside. When he went inside, the Death Eaters had to leave the house. Voldemort wanted them to see Harry. They were to recognise him. And Harry- he wanted to kill Mrs. Longbottom but- she was pregnant and Harry can't hurt an innocent child even if it was unborn and he panicked when Malfoy wanted to come in and he opened some kind of portal and send them through- and- then he set the house on fire and created the illusion of screams and- they never were found in there, were they, Professor?"

Dumbledore shook his head slowly, disbelief on his face.

"And Harry- he changed their memories. They don't remember Neville. They don't remember their real names. They only remember their lives as Muggles. They don't even know magic exits. They are now John and Fiona and remember Harry only as Alex. And they've got another little boy. His name is Nigel."

Professor Dumbledore's face changed from utter shock to delighted in seconds. He shook his head again and again.

"I don't know where they are now but maybe-"

"I'll find them. Memory charms can be broken and- Miss Weasley-thank you."

Ginny shook her head. "Don't thank me. Please, do the best you can for Harry. I can't stand the thought of anything happening to him. You need to stop them. They can't- they can't give him the Kiss. Please, promise me, you'll manage to get him out of there. I only want him to be free."

Professor Dumbledore looked at her and she tried to blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "My dear child, of course I will try my best and with everything you've told me, I think there is a very high chance, everything will work out. But I've got to ask you this: will you repeat everything you told me in court?"

Ginny didn't even have to think about this for a second. "Of course."

"Thank you. You have no idea what you have done." Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

"With due respect, Sir, but I think I do."

He chuckled quietly.

Ginny paused, biting her lip. "There's something else... my family-"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, of course. I guess you want to see them again? And, oh my, will they be happy to see you alive and well."

Ginny allowed herself a smile. "You- you think they will?"

"Of course! And if you want to, I'll call them right away. And we'll visit them. I guess they'll need some warning ahead. If they were to be totally unprepared to seeing you again- they probably would go right into shock. And that's the last thing, we need right now, do we?"

Ginny nodded. "I was actually there before coming-" She started slowly.

"At the Burrow?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "And you weren't able to see it, were you?"

Ginny shook her head, choking up.

"Don't worry, don't worry. They cast a Fidelius Charm around the house after the wedding. Do you know how that works?" Ginny nodded. "Your oldest brother is the secret keeper and I'm sure they'll tell you the exact location as soon as they can. But before that we'll travel there together by Floo. You'll be able to get in without a problem. Luckily, after everything, they still trusted me enough to tell me the location or at least your brother William did." The twinkle in his eyes darkened for a moment before they returned to their bright blue.

Ginny sighed, feeling relieved. At least there was an explanation to it. For a moment she pondered if she could ask another thing, but finally she decided to go for it. "There's something else. A last request-"

"Yes, what is it my dear?"

"I- will it be possible for me to see Harry before the trial? I want to see he isn't hurt- and- I want to be the one to tell him I told you everything."

Professor Dumbledore looked at her over the brim of his glasses. "I'll try my very best."

Ginny gave him her brightest smile. "Thank you, Sir, for everything."

"If there is someone who has to be grateful, it's me." Professor Dumbledore stood up and rounded his table. Ginny stood up and thought he was about to use the fireplace but instead he came to stand beside her and in one swift motion, he gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "You have no idea how grateful and happy I am that I was right and that you are in fact alive Ginny." He muttered into her hair. Ginny didn't know what to say or what to do, so she just stood there until he stepped back.

Professor Dumbledore turned towards his fireplace and lit it with his wand. He took a hand of floo powder and threw it inside. He kneeled down and stuck his head inside. For a long moment he was gone, before he pulled his head back. He nodded at Ginny. "They're surprised but they await us."

"Who's-" Ginny cleared her throat. "Who's there?"

"They're all at home and they'll meet us in the living room." He paused. "But can you do me a little favour?"

Ginny nodded. "Everything, Sir."

"Please pull the hood of your cloak up and stay hidden until I tell you otherwise. I'll do the talking and prepare them."

She nodded and pulled the hood up, taking deep, calming breaths as Professor Dumbledore took another fist full of floo powder, the fire turning green once more. As she stepped inside the fireplace with him, there was only one thought in her head. She would see her family again.

xxx

AN: I guess you're excited now, huh? The chapter so many of you are waiting for is on its way... I'll try to hurry with writing to not torture you for long.


	36. Being Judged

**Disclaimer:**

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Thirty-Five – Being Judged**

The rushing and twirling stopped. They had reached their destination. She slowly opened her eyes.

Professor Dumbledore touched her shoulder softly. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

She nodded and took a look around. They were indeed in the Burrow's kitchen. Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace and with shaky legs she followed him. It looked like she had never left. The pots and pans were the same they had always been. The plates were washing themselves in the corner and the familiar clock was ticking in the background. A glance through the window showed her the familiar view. Her heartbeat slowed and she seemed to calm down. She was home. She was really finally home.

And then the door opened and there was her mother. Her breath hitched, her heart was racing once again. Maybe she had arrived at the Burrow but she probably only was really home when they all knew it too.

"Molly," Professor Dumbledore said. "It's good to see you."

"Albus," her mother said calmly, her face full of suspicion. Some of her red hair had turned white and her face had more lines than ever. Ginny hadn't noticed that at the wedding but maybe she had hid it then and didn't usually. Her eyes that once had shone brightly had dimmed. Ginny's heart clenched painfully at seeing her this way. Her mother looked over at her, before she turned to Professor Dumbledore again, frowning. "What do you want?" There was nothing of the usual friendliness there and the urge to please every guest that arrived in her house. Now there was only weariness and a dark lingering suspicion. "We told you before we aren't interested in your," She nearly spat the word. "Order any longer."

"I'm not here for that today." Professor Dumbledore replied calmly not letting the dark mood influence his cheerfulness.

Her mother didn't seem to like his good mood but she didn't comment it either. "We're in the living room." She said businesslike. "Tell us what you want. I want you to leave after that." Ginny had never heard her acting rude before. Would that change when she revealed herself? Fear was starting to crawl up to her. Could everything ever return to the way she had left it?

Professor Dumbledore made his way over into the living room after her mother. Ginny followed them. Her eyes fell on her father first. He was sitting in his usual armchair but he had aged. Some of his hair had fallen out and his eyes were tired behind his glasses. He had his hands folded; the newspaper that usually completed the image was missing. He looked like he wasn't interested any longer anyway.

Bill was sitting on the couch, Fleur and Percy by his side. His earring was missing and he clenched Fleur's hand in his. It nearly looked painfully but he nodded at Professor Dumbledore. Fleur's beauty seemed strangely out of place in the house. It always kind of had but this time it seemed obvious to everyone and it evened seemed like she was holding back. Her head was resting on Bill's shoulder.

Percy's hair wasn't combed and his fingernails weren't cut as precisely as usually. They had different lengths and his glasses were slightly bent. He lacked the usual perfection and he didn't even look at Professor Dumbledore. In the past he would have sprung up, offering his seat.

Charlie stood at the window, looking out. He had turned shortly around to face them, his eyes lingering on her before he turned back around again. he had more scars on his arms and there was an angry burn. Maybe he had stopped being careful with his dragons.

Fred and George weren't sitting together. One of them stood beside Charlie, leaning against the wall, his wand in his hand, looking oddly out of place. The smile was missing from his face and there was no prank item. Ginny hoped it was a fake wand he was holding that would turn into a duck any second. He gripped it tighter, it didn't change. The other twin was sitting on the ground, across from Ron, the chess board between them. Usually they never played against Ron. They didn't fancy losing.

Ron's eyes were the only ones that stayed on her. He gave her a slight nod. His eyes shone brightly and – were there tears? He started packing away the chess pieces against their loud protests and Fred's or George's startled expression.

"Good evening", said Professor Dumbledore softly.

Bill nodded again, Fleur smiled and Ron mumbled a greeting back. The rest kept silent.

"Maybe you should sit down. I've got some news for you." Professor Dumbledore started. No one moved.

Her mother crossed her arms. "Everyone of us is here, there can't be bad news." She stopped. "Although if you want to tell us that the bastard escaped-"

Professor Dumbledore interrupted her: "They're good news."

"Did they give him the Kiss already?"

Ginny's breathing hitched as she realised that her mother was talking about Harry... but for her he only was the one who had killed her. She swallowed a few times and bit her lip, her fear getting the better of her. Guilt was weighing down on her.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "It's not about Harry."

Charlie hissed. "Don't say the fucker's name in here."

Ginny opened her mouth, ready to defend him. When she realised what she wanted to do, she quickly closed it again. That would definitively not be the best way to let them know that she was alive.

"It's about Ginny actually."

There was a collective intake of breaths. "There are no good news about Ginny any longer," said Percy quietly. Everyone else but Ron nodded. Tears welt up in Ginny's eyes. Seeing them this way...

Professor Dumbledore continued like nothing had happened. "Not always things are like they seem like and things definitively weren't what they looked liked that day."

"What did that fucker say to defend himself?" spat Charlie.

"As I said before this has nothing to do with Harry but everything to do with Ginny. I've had a visitor today." He nodded towards Ginny. "Someone who had to tell me a great tale, something that will be a source of great joy to every one of you." Charlie snorted. "Excuse me for my bluntness but there is no other way to say it: Ginny is alive."

For a second time froze before-

"That's not possible" said her father resolutely. "We were there. We saw what happened."

"Ah, but Arthur as I said before not everything is as it seems-"

"We saw her. They identified her. We buried her. Whoever said that is a liar!" her father spat.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. He looked at her and nodded. "Would you really call your own daughter a liar, Arthur?"

"I- what?" Her father opened and closed his mouth before he shook his head.

Ginny's hands were shaking as she pulled down her hood. They stared at her. She stared back, slowly looking at each of them.

"No," said her father shaking his head. "That isn't Ginny. I don't know what game it is you're playing but-" He shook his head again.

"Dad," pleaded Ginny softly.

Her father shook his head again. "No." He adjusted his glasses. "You couldn't even get the hair colour right." He stated calmly as if it wasn't his supposed to be dead daughter standing in front of him.

"It's dyed, nothing more." Ginny explained. Her father still shook his head. Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "Please." She whispered and looked at her mother. "Mum," Her voice shook.

"I'm not your mother." Her mother was staring at her for only a moment before she turned towards Professor Dumbledore. "Leave! I don't want to hear your fairytales!"

Ginny trembled. "Mum," She cried. "Dad." She took a deep breath. "It's really me. Please, you've got to believe me."

"She's telling the truth. I ran a few tests. It's her, it's your daughter. She's Ginny Weasley." Professor Dumbledore stated calmly. He nodded at Ginny encouragingly.

"I don't know what you try to gain with this but- this isn't possible." said Percy. "And as my mother said – leave. Leave us alone. We don't want any of your new lies. If you really are this desperate for us to come back to your Order-"

"You're not the man we thought you are." One of the twins completed solemnly.

"As much as it pains me to see you're thinking so lowly of me, this is not about me, not at all. It's about your daughter, who's alive, who's hurting because you don't believe her to tell the truth. I can show you my tests-"

"You can take my blood! Everything to prove I'm telling the truth!" Ginny said her voice getting hysterical.

Bill stood up. "There are ways to fake these. And what do you think happened that day Ginny died? They ran tests, they made sure it's her and faking these – impossible!"

"Then take one of these tests with me, one that's impossible to fake!"

Bill shook his head, disgust on his face. Ginny looked from one to the other but they weren't trusting her, not one of them believed her but Ron. He looked at her, looking absolutely helpless and lost. But she didn't want to tell on him, she didn't want to tell them how far in he had been. They never had to find that out, did they?

And then she got a sudden idea. "But- maybe those tests can be faked but there is something else, something to prove it's really me, your daughter, your sister."

They all stared at her and Professor Dumbledore nodded at her again, showing her that he at least was standing behind her.

"I can tell you everything about me. Things no one but me would know."

Professor Dumbledore nodded, smiling. "Or you could just show them your memories. Those can't be faked, not without noticing-"

"Maybe they can't be faked by anyone but surly you'd be able to." stated her mother.

"Oh, Molly, I'm quite touched you think so highly of me but I would never be able to-"

Ginny interrupted him not caring for how rude this was. This was more important. "I was born on August, 13th... here in the living-room. You told me that my birth was so quick you didn't have time to go anywhere else. It was a strange cold day for mid August. And- Dad held me first and then Bill and- he said I looked ugly and to this day you still make fun of him for saying that. You all call me Ginny now but you tried Gin-Gin for a while. I liked it first and grew to hate it later and made that fact very known to all of you. I hated playing with dolls even through you had bought some especially for me- Ron showed some interested in them through. I enjoyed climbing trees and the first time Mum saw me, she nearly had a heart attack. I wasn't allowed into the garden alone after that. So I had to help in the kitchen a lot. I only loved helping you bake but you wanted me to help you cleaning. I- I noticed that if my brothers did something they would have to help instead of me, so I started blaming things on them. I- Bill, do you remember that vase? I smashed it and told everyone it was you. Mum believed it and- I didn't have to help for two weeks. You were furious but no one believed you. Charlie, it was you who I first showed my flying skills. You were so damn proud of me but you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone. That it could be my secret as long as I wished it to be. But you wanted to be there when they finally saw me flying- and, I remember your faces the first time I handled a Quaffle and beat all of you and- I was so angry that you never allowed me to play Quidditch before that day. It was you, Mum, who made me see the reason behind their actions. They wanted to protect me. But they knew that if they made it too obvious I would be furious and they were scared of that." Ginny smiled. "Totally illogical, right? They wanted me to be a part of the Weasley family and they tried to make it look like they treated me like one of the boys but they protected me. And at the same time they were scared shitless of me. I- I noticed you know? That you hit me not as hard, that you were going slower when racing against me. So I tried to be even better- I-" Tears were filling her eyes. "But you were all stupid jerks on my first day as a Hogwarts student. Mum, do you remember my first letter? I told you that I had been sorted into Gryffindor but that they were the biggest prats around and that Ron was the worst of all. Percy, you do remember the nights I couldn't sleep right? When I had nightmares and Mum and Dad weren't there- I always came to you. You could calm me down and I trusted you much more than the others to not make fun of me. And Dad, you remember our secret, right? That you would sometimes bring home sweets only for me? And that you would pick me up and read bedtime stories to me- but we never told anyone because I begged you to. Fred- George-"

But she couldn't go on. All of them were crying and her mother lunged forward and embraced her. It was the tightest hug they had ever shared. And her father came and hugged both of them. And her brothers joined them. It wasn't like usual where they waited and gave hugs one after the other. Now they were only some kind of big Weasley mob, all hugging and sobbing and trying to grab a part of her to make sure that she was really standing in front of them, that she was as solid as all of them. Ginny couldn't breathe, but it didn't really matter because she had waited so long, had cried so many nights because she thought she would never feel that again.

"How... Ginny... how is that possible? I... we were there... when... in the Ministry-" her mother cried, tears getting all over her.

"I-" Ginny sobbed, remembering Harry. He was probably alone right now, in the depths of the Ministry or some prison, being held a prisoner, not knowing if he would survive the next days- She cried harder, her mother tightening her grip on her. It wasn't fair that he wasn't having a family reunion. He deserved one so much.

"Albus-" her father said, his voice heavy, tears streaming down his face. "I don't know how we'll ever be able to thank you for this."

Professor Dumbledore repeated softly: "It's not me you have to thank, Arthur."

xxx

They stayed awake very long that night but when Ginny finally went to sleep, she did so in her own room. It was a strange feeling for her. Nothing had changed. It was like she had just left it the other day. Everything was still in place. But she didn't sleep well. She was tired and close to passing out but she dreamed about Harry. And it wasn't a happy dream. She woke up crying, the shock of the darkness and coldness of a Dementor lingering in the back of her mind. She couldn't go back to sleep after that and so she stood up even through it was very early.

She walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Her mother was already awake, making tea and coffee. She paused when she spotted her. She hurried towards her and hugged her again. "Oh thank Merlin, it wasn't a dream." She guided Ginny to one of the chairs. "Do you want coffee? I'm going to make the very best breakfast in just a moment. You look hungry. You need something to eat. Did you get enough to eat? You look so thin!" Her mother pushed a box away that was sitting on the table to clear room for her.

"Yes, coffee would be great, Mum."

Her mother wiped some tears from her face and grabbed into the box. "Those- those are some from the things that reminded me of you." She took out Ginny's favourite cup. "I- I couldn't see it every day after a while but- I kept everything- and I started unpacking again." She set the cup down and hugged her again. "Oh, Ginny."

Ginny tried to smile, tried to calm her down and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Mum. I'm here, I'm home."

Her mother beamed and nodded. "Yes, yes, you're home. I still- I can't grasp it yet but oh- thank Merlin, Ginny-" She brushed some more tears away and took the cup, filling it with coffee. "I already put your hand on the clock back." She didn't have to explain what she talked about. Ginny glanced at the clock. Her hand was pointing at home, as were the others. Her mother took out another cup and filled it with tea, sitting down across from her, looking at the clock as well. "Your hand pointed to lost after- after- I couldn't see it, so I took it down but-" She smiled and took a gulp of tea. Ginny nipped on her coffee.

There were footsteps on the stairs and her father appeared. "Ginny" He said and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Before letting her go, he softly kissed her forehead. He hummed softly under his breath as he took a cup of tea. He sat down beside her mother and they both fixed their eyes on her, drinking in the sight of her. Ginny had to blink back tears to see them this happy again. She fiddled with her cup, running her hands over the little mark that showed that it had been shattered once and that a little piece was missing since.

"I didn't want to ask it yesterday," started her father slowly, searching for the right words. "but do you know how- what happened that... that day? What really happened? How can you be here? And where were you? What happened to you Ginny? What did he do to you?" His voice was laced with worry and fear and his eyes looked troubled.

Ginny bit her lip, trying to search for the right words. Where should she begin? What should she tell them? She took a gulp of coffee before putting down her cup. She fiddled with her hands, taking in deep breaths.

"If you can't tell us now, Ginny, it's okay." said her father, reaching over the table, holding onto her hands.

Her mother tried to suppress a sob but she failed. "What did he do, Ginny? Please, you have to tell us. We'll get into touch with someone in the Ministry and they can hear you and- he'll be punished, Ginny, you don't have to be afraid any longer. There may be a trial but- he's going to be given the Kiss. There's no need to be afraid. Everything will be fine."

Ginny started crying and with every word, she had to cry harder. She shook her head. "No, they can't do that. They- I- you don't understand. That's not- you can't- don't say that, Mum!" She pressed her hand to her mouth and shook her head. "Don't talk about Harry that way!"

They both took in a sharp breath. "Ginny, I'm not sure you understand-" started her father and her mother was staring at her, horrified.

Before they could say more, the fire flared and turned green. They turned towards it. Her father drew his wand. But it was Professor Dumbledore who stepped out, followed by Madam Pomfrey. Her father put his wand away.

"Good morning, Albus, Poppy." greeted her mother them. "Can I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Good morning," Professor Dumbledore smiled. "That sounds very inviting but I must decline your offer, Molly. We're here for Ginny actually. I hoped you'd be awake already."

"Is there any news, Sir?" Ginny asked, her heart speeding up.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "The trial is going to be today."

Ginny's breathing hitched. "Is there a chance I can see him?"

"That's what I'm here for. I'll take you now."

"What are you talking about, Albus?" asked her mother.

"Ginny asked me to take her to Harry. She wants to see him. Surly she explained it to you already." Professor Dumbledore said.

Ginny blushed and looked away. "I just tried to but- I-" She paused. "I'll get dressed." She stood up.

"You're doing no such thing. You're not going." said her father, sounding absolute.

"What?" asked Ginny. "I- of course I'm going, Dad."

"No, you only got home." agreed her mother.

"And we" her parents shared a quick look. "we don't want you to see him again."

Ginny stared at them and shook her head. "You don't get it." She turned towards Professor Dumbledore. "I'm coming." She hurried upstairs, throwing on the first clothes she could grasp. When she returned downstairs they were still arguing.

"You're not going, Ginny." Her mother said as soon as she saw her.

"I am and you can't stop me." She stepped towards the fireplace and beside her headmaster.

"No." said her father. "We forbid you to go."

"Molly, Arthur," Professor Dumbledore started. "if she hadn't had the time to explain what happened you should just trust me. She can see him, it's not-"

Her mother interrupted him. "No, we're her parents, we make the decisions and we say no."

Ginny crossed her arms. "But I'll go."

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Maybe it would change your mind, Arthur, if you could come as well?"

Her father hesitated, Ginny shook her head. "I want to see him alone."

Professor Dumbledore looked over at her. "Your parents only want the best for you and of course they have the ultimate say in this, Ginny. They just got you back. They don't want you out of their sight. Arthur, please, come ahead and join us. We haven't got that much time-" Professor Dumbledore took a look at his watch. "And we really must get going."

Her father looked from her to Professor Dumbledore to her mother and finally he nodded. "I'll come with you."

Ginny frowned but she kept silent. If this was her only chance, she would take it. But she needed to see Harry.

"Very well, now that we settled that, there is something else we need to do. Would you mind, if I transfigure your clothes, Ginny, Arthur?"

Ginny shook her head at once, while her father frowned. "Why, Albus, what've you planned?"

Professor Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed it at her. While she felt her clothes changing, he explained: "He isn't allowed visitors at the moment but I'm going to defend him in trial today. As his witness of defence I'm allowed to see him. And Arthur, you're going to be my assistant- I'm bringing Poppy to check him over and Ginny- you're a nurse in training. Poppy may need assistance and she only trusts you in this. Alastor will meet with us in the Atrium from where we'll make our way to the prisoner cells where Harry is awaiting his trial."

Ginny brushed down her robes and nodded, understanding.

"You're defending him?" asked her mother shocked.

Albus nodded but said nothing more about it. He turned towards Arthur and transfigured his clothes as well. He was now wearing a simply dark blue cloak, a large hat covering his hair and most of his face. "Perfect," Professor Dumbledore said, clapping his hands once. "We should get going then."

They stepped over to the fireplace and one after the other they threw in floo powder, calling out their destination. Ginny went last. Her mother was clutching her apron, looking solemnly at her. Ginny tried to give her a reassuring smile but it didn't seem to help.

She disappeared in the twirling and saw fireplaces rush by her. It stopped and she was in the middle of the Atrium. She stepped out of the fireplace quickly, making her way over to the others. Madam Pomfrey passed her a small bag. "Potions," She mumbled as an explanation. Ginny took the bag and nodded.

Auror Moody came walking towards them, his wooden leg thumping loudly on the floor. "Glad it's finally so empty in here." He said as a greeting, taking a look around at the really empty Atrium. Only a few people were milling around, most of them Aurors. "Aurors cleared the place moments ago. It was hell in here. They all tried to get a look at him. A press conference is somewhere around here at the moment- so let's better get going before the masses return!"

Professor Dumbledore nodded and they all followed Moody down the Atrium. "Change of locations," the Auror muttered to Professor Dumbledore. "Had to get him out of his cell."

Professor Dumbledore looked at him worriedly. "What happened?"

"Who is the better question." muttered Moody. "Bastards wouldn't keep their hands from him."

Madam Pomfrey gasped. "How hurt is he?"

"Not here," Moody shook his head, his magic eye rolling around. "I've got him in my quarters."

Moody was leading them to the lifts. He scrolled at everyone they met, while answering question of who they were and what they were about to do – not that many dared to ask anyway. They entered a lift and he pressed some buttons and tapped his wand to the wall. The lift started at once and pulled down. When it stopped Moody got out and they followed him.

He led them further down the Ministry, away from prying eyes and nearer to where Harry was. Ginny's heart was beating loudly in her chest, but she tried to look as neutral as she could. She didn't want to give them away.

Finally they came to stand in front of a door, where two Aurors were standing guard. Moody said something in quiet tones, which got the others to open the door. Their group entered, leaving the Aurors behind.

Ginny was the last to enter. As soon as the door was closed, Moody had his wand ready, making complex motions with it but Ginny didn't pay him much attention. Instead she focused only on the one she had prayed to see. Her heart leaped when she saw the familiar mob of unruly black hair.

He was half sitting, half lying on the bed in the room. He looked terrible. Anger welt up inside of her but she swallowed it. His eyes meet hers and a slow tired smile spread on his face. He got up. He father gripped her arm and tried to hold her back but she pulled free and in a few seconds she had crossed the space between them, coming to stand just in front of him.

Only then did she realise that he was wearing handcuffs which glowed in some strange light. She looked up at him, hesitating. Could she touch him without hurting him? Should she touch him at all? Didn't he want to touch her in front of people? Should she just stay where she was?

It seemed as if her nervousness had shown because Harry lifted his arms, making it possible for her to stand even closer. She ducked a bit and closed the gap between them, coming to stand right before him. He looked down on her and she felt him lower his arms a bit. The hug was a bit awkward, but she didn't care. Her arms found their way around him, pressing him close. He rested his chin on the top of her head, while she drew in his scent and rested her own head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a moment. Ginny didn't know how long they stayed that way, but it was someone's cough that brought her back to reality. She buried her head even deeper into his clothes, trying to will reality aside, but she felt Harry lifting his head.

"Ginny, com- come here please." pleaded her father. Ginny stayed where she was. But Harry loosened his grip.

"You should listen to him." Harry whispered just above her ear. She shook her head, even going as far as tightening her arms around him even more. She didn't want to let him go. Harry pulled away. Ginny wanted to say something but he grabbed her shoulder to steady himself. He closed his eyes and grabbed his head. He hissed in pain. She grabbed his arm while Madam Pomfrey was at his side a second later. Together they helped him sit down against his loud protests.

"Harry, what's wrong? What happened?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Just dizzy." Harry mumbled. Ginny took hold of his hand, while Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand, muttering spells under her breath.

"You should give him something against pain, something strong." interfered Moody. "Tonks and I managed the worst already." Ginny's heart clenched painfully. He was already better? "But the unauthorised Cruciatus still lingers."

Ginny gasped as did Professor Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey went through her things, finally handing him a vial. Harry looked up at Dumbledore a bit suspicious before he gulped the potion down.

"Who was it?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Blake. I don't know who else was there, he was the only one I met in the cell but there were more standing guard- they must have heard him."

Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's hand. She tried to ignore her father's face. Harry was more important now.

"I'll take care of it." said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry shook his head. "No, you won't and you won't defend me."

"But Harry, my dear boy, the evidence I managed to gather-"

"I'm not your dear boy." Harry spat. He paused for a moment, looked from Dumbledore to Ginny to Moody to her father to Madam Pomfrey, back to Ginny and then he made the connection. "No." He shook his head.

"I told them," Ginny drew in a deep breath, confirming his suspicion. "everything."

Harry stared at her. His eyes darkened and something moved in them. He dropped her hands, she tried to reach for his again but he backed away. "No," He said, his voice cold. And then: "you promised."

"I- Harry-"

"No, get away! Get away from me! You said you wouldn't tell and what did you do? You told! How could you?!" His voice was harsh and his tone final.

Ginny felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Tears formed in her eyes. "Harry, please, you have to listen to me, you-"

"No!" He turned away from her, Ginny tried to reach out to him, he stood up and turned to Dumbledore. "Don't! You can't use this in court, this can't be known."

"My dear boy," Professor Dumbledore said. "This is the truth and everyone has a right to know what really happened. Otherwise you-"

"What does it matter? Voldemort" Madam Pomfrey and her father flinched "will hunt them down!"

"They would've given you the Kiss!" Ginny cried out.

"I'll rather take the Kiss than get them murdered!" Harry shook his head, stepping nearer to Dumbledore. "You know what he's capable of. He'll kill them in the most brutal way there is!"

"No, Harry-" Ginny started again.

"Ginny, shut up!" He hissed. "You don't understand this; this is too big for you!"

Ginny gaped at him. "I'm saving your sorry ass and all you've got to tell me is that I'm too young to get it?"

"Ginny-" whimpered her father.

Harry turned around towards her, stalking towards her. Her father was there in a second, standing in front of her. Harry sneered. She tried to push her father aside but he wouldn't move. "We're leaving." her father said. "And you won't see my daughter ever again."

"Well, gladly!" Harry spat. "I don't want to see her treacherous face anyway!"

Ginny felt like crying and screaming and punching him. "You don't mean that, Harry! You don't mean it that way."

Her father pulled her away and towards the door.

"Harry-" She pleaded, trying to break free from her father but at the same time trying not to hurt him.

"I do, Weasley, I do mean it exactly that way."

xxx

Ginny fiddled with her hands, looking up at Frank Longbottom who was pacing the room. Alice Longbottom was sitting next to her as were Damien and Madam Pomfrey. Professor Dumbledore had just left them. The trial would start in mere minutes in the room next to them and they would be able to watch it through a projection Professor Dumbledore had conjured into the air. This way they could follow what happened and knew when it was their time to enter the courtroom.

After her father had dragged her out of the room and away from Harry – under the suspicious looks from the Aurors standing guard outside – Professor Dumbledore had followed them, telling them in quiet tones that he would come to visit them when he was finished.

They had returned home where her mother had waited. Some of her brothers had been awake already and her mother had finished preparing breakfast. After breakfast her parents had pulled her aside in their room, asking her about Harry and what this all meant. She hadn't said much only that she wanted to be at his trial and that she would testify in court. She had tried to explain to them that it was Harry who had saved her. They hadn't believed her, instead going as far as telling her that she didn't know the truth and that he had lied to her. They were concerned for her and even wanted to get her to a Healer to check if she was okay. She had tried to argue but they didn't listen. She hadn't told them about her relationship with Harry. She couldn't imagine what that would have meant. And she had other things to occupy her mind with. She had tried to get the anger and hurt out of her system. Harry was probably trying to protect the Longbottoms and her. He didn't want to risk their lives. But it couldn't be at the cost of his. She didn't regret what she had done but she hoped that Harry would see reason. But she was willing to accept that Harry was mad at her and that he would need time to forgive if he only lived.

Professor Dumbledore had visited them shortly after that, telling them that Ginny had to be in court. Her parents had protested but he had insisted, telling them that he wouldn't force Ginny to say anything she didn't want to and that it would help for the truth to come out. It had taken a while to finally convince them but he had managed. Her parents and brothers had come, too. They were sitting in the courtroom with the rest of the audience.

Ginny took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the present. Everything would turn out right. It just had to.

Mr. Potter entered the room, closing the door behind him swiftly. He nodded at them all. "I spoke with Harry again." He explained shortly. "I hope he'll go with it. I begged him to but-" he trailed off. "Thank you again for being here, for risking-" He broke off.

Mr. Longbottom nodded. "Of course, James, of course. After everything Harry has done for us, it's the least we can do." Mrs. Longbottom nodded as did Ginny.

Mr. Potter gave them a relived smile. "I need to get going." He looked at the projection shortly. "It's about to start."

Mr. Longbottom clasped his shoulder tightly. "Everything is going to turn out right, James, you'll see."

"I hope so." Mr. Potter smiled tiredly. "If he agrees to everything, there's a change but if he doesn't-" He looked troubled but shook his head. "I'll see you later." He nodded again and left the room.

"He's going to agree to it. It's the Dementor's Kiss otherwise. He won't risk that." tried Mrs. Longbottom to reassure them. Ginny balled her hands to fists. He couldn't risk that. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't go with it, if he would end up getting the Kiss. She drew in a shaky breath. He wouldn't do that. Professor Dumbledore had seemed convinced nothing could happen, that everything would turn out right and she believed him.

Over the projection they could see the doors to the courtroom swinging open and more Aurors entered. A hush spread through the crowd as Harry entered. He was lead to the chair in the middle of the floor. Auror Moody waved his wand and the chains bounding Harry disappeared. Ginny could see several people who were sitting closest to Harry flinching away. Harry was lowered into the chair. The chains sprang to life at once and wrapped themselves tightly around his arms and legs. Ginny bit her lip and balled her hands to fists. Silently she watched Harry being forced to look up at the people sitting in front of him. Her family was there. They stared at him angrily. Hopefully they would understand what really happened soon. There was Neville. Soon he would know that his parents were alive and the hate from his face would hopefully vanish. But Harry focused on the people sitting in the front row. The newly elected Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour was sitting alongside a large rather intimidating looking woman and a dark haired wizard whose names Ginny didn't know.

The courtroom was silent as the Minister cleared his throat. Ginny guessed that usually he had to request silence. "Now, that the accused is here, we're about to begin." He eyed Harry ruthlessly before speaking and Ginny felt a sudden hate grow inside of her for the man who had once been 'merely' her father's boss. It was clear what he thought about Harry. Could that man really oversee the trial?

"Harry James Potter, you are brought before the Wizengamot today for crimes which you have committed against the Wizarding world. These crimes include the casting of the Unforgivables. You have committed a total of twenty-one murders and have participated in numerous raids, resulting in more deaths and destruction. Do you deny these accusations?"

Harry's voice rang out clear and strong as he answered "No."

Ginny felt her heart drop. This wasn't really part of the plan, was it?

"The trial shall commence and acting as the Interrogators are myself, Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Julian Reid, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. The witness of the defence is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Professor Dumbledore appeared beside Harry and greeted the Interrogators with a nod, ignoring the whispers and stares from the audience.

Harry cleared his throat when Scrimgeour finished the introduction. "The accused is to speak when asked a question." Scrimgeour said sharply.

"I've got something to say anyway." spit Harry back just as sharply. "I don't want him as my witness of defence." Harry nodded towards Professor Dumbledore.

Whispers broke out through the entire court room and Ginny felt her stomach drop. Scrimgeour frowned, Madam Bones raised an eyebrow.

Professor Dumbledore kept smiling. It was like he had known this would happen. He stepped forward, pulling out a piece of parchment which he handed Madam Bones. "Mr. Potter is underage, therefore a minor. His parents are his legal guardians and they gave me full authority to be his witness of defence."

Harry stared at him shocked as did several people from the audience. It was nearly ironic that Harry was standing trial for murder but couldn't decide who would defend him.

Madam Bones nodded. "This," she held up the parchment. "is named authority." She passed it on to the Minister and Reid. They both gave it a quick look before nodding as well.

Scrimgeour continued like nothing had happened. "I think that the first thing that should be explained is indeed this trial. The accused has verbally agreed to the charges placed on him. Why is it that you insisted on a trial, Dumbledore?"

Professor Dumbledore walked a few steps over to where Harry was sitting. "I think that the right for a fair trial is every wizard and witches right. Therefore Mr Potter should have this chance as well."

Scrimgeour ignored Professor Dumbledore's words and continued like he hadn't asked a thing. "The first of the charges," he read from a parchment before him. "Harry James Potter, you have been charged with twenty-one counts of murder. How do you plead to these charges?"

Harry waited for a few seconds. 'Come on,' Ginny pleaded silently. 'Not guilty', she willed him to say. He didn't.

In an emotionless voice he said: "Guilty." Ginny's stomach dropped and she shook her head. This didn't sound good at all.

"Right, well, now that that's settled, we'll move on to the raids-" Scrimgeour was cut off as Dumbledore moved forward.

"I don't think we have quite finished with the first charge." he said in a calm voice.

Scrimgeour looked at the two people sitting next to him. "Yes, we have, the accused has pleaded guilty to these charges. What do you wish to add?" he asked in a controlled voice.

"Minister, you asked a simple question to which Mr. Potter gave a very simple answer. However this case is more complicated-" Professor Dumbledore was cut off as the Minister lost his patience.

"Complicated! There is nothing complicated about this! He has admitted to committing these murders! What are you trying to suggest, that he didn't do this?"

"Of course not. Mr. Potter is indeed quite correct in answering guilty to these crimes. My point is that these murders themselves should be investigated a little closely." Dumbledore answered in his calm voice.

"The Wizengamot does not have the time to look closely at every single crime this boy had committed! We have to move on." Scrimgeour retorted. "There are more trials planned for today."

"It would only take a moment or two to make my point, if you would answer one question, Minister?" Dumbledore answered.

"Ask your question!" he answered, thoroughly annoyed.

Dumbledore inclined his head and looked at the Minister calmly. "Out of the twenty-one murders, how many of the victims were Death Eaters?" he asked simply. There was a hushed silence that fell over the room.

"What difference does that make?" asked a thoroughly annoyed Minister.

"It makes all the difference. Now, Minister how many of these victims were loyal followers of Voldemort?" A sharp intake of breath was heard as most people gasped at the name.

"I don't have the necessary documents with me." Scrimgeour answered as he glared at Dumbledore.

"Of course, with this trial happening so fast it isn't possible to gather all the information. I do apologise. However, you will forgive me if I present my first set of evidence." Dumbledore held up his hand and at once a file appeared in his hand. Opening the file, Dumbledore reported the findings."According to this extract taken from Mr. Potter's official criminal record, out of the twenty-one victims, sixteen were Death Eaters."

"How does that change anything? They were still humans! This boy had no right to kill them!" Scrimgeour snapped.

"Forgive me, Minister, but according to this, your predecessor had given the orders for these very men to be killed upon capture." Dumbledore held up another document and it instantly disappeared and reappeared in front of the Minister.

Amelia Bones reached over and took the parchment and studied it closely. "This shows a list of names of sixteen Death Eaters and next to their names are the dates that Minister Fudge has announced the order to kill them upon capture." She said strictly, passing it on.

"As you can see from this, these Death Eaters were condemned to death by this very Ministry. They were men with atrocious crimes to their names. They were greatly feared by the Wizarding community, hence Minister Fudge's orders to kill them at sight. Minister Fudge had even agreed to give out rewards to any Auror who could take down these highly dangerous men. What I would like to point out is that on one hand this very Ministry was quite content to have these men killed and even offered a reward to the Auror who managed to complete this task. On the other hand you are willing to punish the one who did in fact destroy these men. I was just wondering how you could justify that."

It was Madam Bones who answered. "It is the job of an Auror to capture or in some cases kill anyone who poses a threat to our world. Mr. Potter is not an Auror. He is not even of age yet. Therefore he can't be treated the same as an Auror. He didn't kill these men because they were at threat to the Wizarding world. He killed them for his own personal agenda."

"You're quite right Madam Bones, however, Mr. Potter may not have killed these men for the same reasons, but I think it is highly unjustified that one man gets rewarded for a deed that another gets punished for. These men were not a part of our society. They were endangering our people. If Mr. Potter got rid of them, for whatever reason, he still did the Wizarding world a favour. He should not be punished for killing these Death Eaters."

Madam Bones made a note on her parchment and after a few whispered words with Julian Reid and Scrimgeour she addressed Dumbledore. "The second charge against Mr Potter is participation in violent raids which disrupted peace and endangered lives. Mr Potter, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty except for two occasions." he answered clearly.

"Please explain yourself, Mr. Potter." Madam Bones simply ordered.

"I have never participated in any raid that has happened. The only raids I was a part of were the Hogwarts Express incident and the one at Diagon Alley."

At the mention of Hogwarts Express, a ripple of shouts went through the crowd. Ginny frowned. He had been there when they had set fire to the Lovegood's house. But maybe they didn't know about that.

"These are the only occasions you were involved in a raid?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

She made another note and whispered something to Reid. The Undersecretary wrote something on his parchment as well.

"I wish to present my first witness to explain the situation at the Hogwarts Express." Professor Dumbledore said.

Madame Bones nodded her head and Dumbledore said in a clear voice. "My first witness, please enter." Damien quickly stood up and left the room, appearing seconds later in the court room. He gave Harry a nervous look before he walked over to the small stand that Professor Dumbledore had conjured.

"Please state your full name for the Wizengamot." Dumbledore said gently.

"Damien Jack Potter," came the reply.

"What can you tell you about the incident on the Hogwarts Express earlier this year?" Dumbledore asked.

Damien took a deep breath and launched into his story. He told them that Harry had sent a private message to him, he refused to say how, that he and all the other students were to remain on the train. He told the courtroom full of people that Harry had assured them that the attack was not meant for the students. As long as everyone remained on the train, none of them would get hurt.

"This is ludicrous!" spat the Minister when Damien had finished. "This…this boy is the accused brother! He's obviously going to try and save him! We can't take his word for it! He's underage!"

"I'm sure that Mr Damien Potter doesn't mind sharing his memory of the incident with us." Professor Dumbledore answered.

Scrimgeour was still insisting that Damien was underage and couldn't give evidence to prove that Harry wanted to protect the students.

"He may be underage, but I'm not!" a voice rang out. Sirius Black stood up and walked down towards the platform that Damien was standing in. He stood next to Damien and gave the younger boy a reassuring smile.

"I was there at the Hogwarts Express and was injured in battle. At seeing me injured, Damien foolishly ran out from the train to try and help me. Harry saved Damien's life. He moved him out of the way of a killing curse. I remember him clearly telling the Death Eaters that he had instructed them to only stun any students that may come in their way. He escorted Damien back onto the train and even locked the door so that no student could leave."

Madame Bones once again took notes on her parchment while Scrimgeour looked on the verge of bursting with anger.

Julian Reid spoke up for the first time in the Hearing. "While your testimony is appreciated, Mr. Black, I'm afraid that we can't accept it. You are closely bond to the accused and according to Decree number four hundred and seventeen, any person related to or as close to an accused as you are cannot give testimony due to the likelihood of misinterpretation of events."

Mr. Black opened his mouth to argue but was silenced by Dumbledore. "If that is the case then I will have to present my second evidence piece. I was hoping not to use this but it seems we have no other choice." Professor Dumbledore took out a vial with swirling white mist from his robes. "For security reasons the person whose memory we are about to witness cannot be named as it would endanger them. I have already had the memory tested to detect any forgery. Here is the report to say that it had not been tampered with." with that, Dumbledore sent another report up to the front desk. Again Madam Bones picked it up, looked through it and then gave Professor Dumbledore a nod so that he could go on.

Professor Dumbledore dipped his wand into the white mist and pulled it out. He sent it flying towards the stone wall. At once it burst into a cloud of colours and slowly the picture cleared to show the Hogwarts Express stationed and surrounded by Death Eaters. All of the men were hidden behind their white masks except for one. Harry was standing just a few feet away from the train. As everyone watched, the image of Harry turned around to look at the Death Eaters, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "Remember my orders; no one goes into the train. If a student comes out of the train, you merely stun them, understand. If any of you kill a student, I will kill you in return."

"I trust that this should now settle this matter. Mr. Potter may have been with the other Death Eaters that day and he did duel with the Aurors, but he also made sure that no student was injured. He actually kept the other Death Eaters away from the children. Without Mr. Potter being there, the Death Eaters would certainly have attacked the train, killing the defenceless children trapped inside. Again, Mr. Potter acted out of his accord, for his own reasons, but he helped the Wizarding world nevertheless." Professor Dumbledore said, explaining the evidence.

Mr. Black and Damien left the stand after that and sat down next to Mr. Lupin.

"What about the raid of Diagon Alley then?" asked Minister Scrimgeour.

"I've got several Auror reports here describing what happened that day. If you wish I'm sure we can ask some of these men to repeat what they've written down already." He handed Madam Bones another file.

"I'm sure a summary of these reports is enough for now." said Madam Bones.

"Mr. Potter was indeed in Diagon Alley but he was merely there to create havoc. I've managed to collect another memory of another man who cannot be named being a witness to the orders that took place beforehand." He took out another vial out of his robes, making it possible for them to see it yet again. Harry appeared as did several Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. A hiss went through the crowd. Voldemort looked at Harry, nodding at him. "I want you to create havoc, nothing more, understood?" Memory Harry nodded. "Of course, Sir." The memory stopped and faded away.

"Mr. Potter duelled only with Arthur Weasley that day and didn't use an Unforgiveable either. Furthermore they only duelled because Mr. Weasley attacked him and he was only defending-"

"Auror Weasley attacked him because he had tried to kill his only daughter beforehand!" said Scrimgeour sharply. "I was there, I saw the whole thing myself."

"You will know then, that he did not succeed. The Killing Curse didn't even hit her in the first place, maybe it wouldn't even have worked if it did but only Mr. Potter can answer that."

Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry as if asking him to answer his unspoken question.

"Of course he'll answer that it wouldn't have worked, Dumbledore. But what does it really matter? Mr. Potter killed her only weeks later-"

"But that is a whole different charge and we'll surely come back to that again later." interrupted Professor Dumbledore him. For a moment they stared each other before Madam Bones, Scrimgeour and Reid scribbled something down.

Professor Dumbledore continued to give evidence that Harry had in fact helped the Wizarding world time and time again. He brought Poppy Pomfrey to the witness stand and let her explain how Harry had saved her two children from dying in the fire that the Death Eaters had started. After giving her testimony, she left and went to sit on the benches, near James and Lily. He then called Sturgis Podmore to the stand who testified that Harry had been the one who brought back his son Jamie.

"Regardless of the accidental kindness that the accused may have shown, he still has cast numerous Unforgivables. That itself is a life sentence in Azkaban. It can't be overlooked!" Scrimgeour said, arranging the pieces of parchment in front of him.

"The casting of the Unforgivables is a difficult subject, but again, Minister I would have to argue that the one rule should be for all. If your Aurors can cast unauthorised Unforgivables and be excused, then I can't see the justification for others to be punished."

Scrimgeour frowned. This wasn't only going against him as the Minister of Magic but against him as the former Head of the Auror Office. "How dare you accuse my Aurors of such a thing? I have never heard of such an occasion where my Aurors have carried out any unauthorised curses!"

"My apologises Minister, but if you give three drops of Vertiserum to each and every Auror sitting here, you will be surprised to how many admit to casting unauthorised Unforgivables." Professor Dumbledore answered. He swept the surrounding Aurors with his gaze and stopped purposefully on one, who seemed to squirm under Dumbledore's stern look. "And in any case…" Professor Dumbledore continued. "…you will see in Mr Potter's personal file that he has never used an Unforgivables on any Auror in any duels that may have taken place. The killing curse that he has used, like I explained already, was for the Death Eaters that he killed."

"So what is it that you're trying to suggest, Dumbledore?" Madam Bones asked in her loud voice."That Mr. Potter here is actually not a follower of the You-Know-Who? That he in fact is someone who tried to help others while he was known as the Dark Prince?" she finished with a quizzical look on her broad face.

"I am only trying to bring out the truth of Mr. Potters actions. You may interpret it as you like." Professor Dumbledore answered, a twinkle reappearing in his eyes. Ginny's stomach felt lighter. Everything looked a bit better for Harry already.

"Okay, Dumbledore. You've put up a good show. You've tried to twist everything this boy has done to make him look good. But even you can't explain the crimes left. Sixteen victims were Death Eaters, I admit we can't punish Mr Potter for their deaths since we wanted them dead in the first place, I'll give you that. But explain the other five victims. The horrific torture and murder of Frank and Alice Longbottom, the murder of Kali and Raj Randhawa and the kidnapping and murder in this very building of Ginevra Weasley." Scrimgeour said, letting the words sink in."Frank and Alice were not Death Eaters, neither were Kali and Raj Randhawa! They were good people who were tortured and brutally murdered in their own homes by this boy! Let alone Ginevra Weasley, a young girl who had nothing to do with this war at all and who was killed in the halls of the Ministry of Magic in front of a whole group of Aurors and her own family! If nothing else, I think these crimes should be enough to sentence him to the Kiss." Scrimgeour ended. There was an uproar as many Aurors cheered at the Minister's words.

Professor Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Let us begin than with the murders of Kali and Raj Randhaw. I know that a known Death Eater is standing trial after Mr. Potter and that Aurors managed to gather very convincing proof that it was indeed named Death Eater who killed the Randhawa couple and not Mr. Potter. It is by far a mystery to me how two men can stand trial at the same time for the same crime when evidence points towards only one person murdering the couple."

There was mumbles in the crowd. Professor Dumbledore pulled out another file, handing it over. "These are a copy of named proofs." Madam Bones nodded, passing it along.

Minister Scrimgeour had the decency to look embarrassed. "Several large newspapers reported that he was seen at the crime scene." He tried to defend himself and the charges.

"A newspaper article is not capable to function as evidence for murder." Professor Dumbledore stated calmly. Reid wrote something down.

"Let us continue then with the murder of Frank and Alice Longbottom." Scrimgeour said hastily, trying to move on to saver topics.

"I understand the severity of this charge, but I would also like to point out that till this day, the Longbottoms death has been somewhat of a mystery. I would like to question the two only persons who can provide any answers." Professor Dumbledore said. "But maybe Mr. Potter would like to say something about that day first?"

Harry glared at Professor Dumbledore and Ginny willed him to stay quiet. Harry hissed something at Dumbledore that wasn't heard in the courtroom. Professor Dumbledore only smiled and repeated his question. Harry shook his head and looked away.

Mr. Longbottom stood up and took his wife's hand. "We'll see you in a bit, Ginny." Mrs. Longbottom said, smiling at her. Ginny nodded and they left the room, leaving her alone. She took deep breaths. She would be the last witness.

Professor Dumbledore turned away from Harry. "I would like to present my next two witnesses then."

Harry let out a strangled sob as Frank and Alice Longbottom walked through the doors into the courtroom. The entire courtroom was silent. They all were staring hard at the two people who had been thought to be dead for standing in front of them, wearing bemused expressions.

"It…it can't be!" Scrimgeour exclaimed all of a sudden, his face very pale.

Ginny focused on Neville. The shocked boy sat looking at his supposed dead parents in stunned silence. His brown eyes lingered at his mother's face for a moment before snapping to his father. They looked at him and smiled sadly. Ginny couldn't really believe that Professor Dumbledore hadn't told him beforehand like he had helped her telling her family.

Harry didn't look good either. He had his head lowered, staring at the ground. Only now did he look really helpless. Ginny's heart clenched at the sight of him. He stayed that way the whole time while Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were given Veritaserium to confirm their identities. They told the story about what had happened that day and how Harry had saved them. How Harry hadn't been able to hurt Mrs. Longbottom because she had been pregnant. They went on and told about their life as Muggles, how the strange boy 'Alex' helped them raise money in the fight clubs, and came often to see them and generally became friends with them.

Professor Dumbledore took over and explained that until recently the Longbottoms were under powerful memory charms, what was why they couldn't return back to the Wizarding world but that he had found them when he had found about what had happened and that he had managed to restore their memory. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom sat down and it took a while for everyone to calm down before they could continue.

"Which leaves us with Ginevra Weasley," concluded Professor Dumbledore. Harry tried to fight against his chains and shook his head.

"Who can't turn up here because it's impossible that her death was faked as well. It happened in this building, there were people present, people who saw her die. Several Aurors and her parents can confirm it was Mr. Potter who killed her." concluded Scrimgeour.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "My very last witness will prove you otherwise."

Ginny hastily stood up and left the room. Before entering the courtroom, she took a few calming breaths and smoothed down her cloak. She finally opened the door and entered. She quickly made her way over to the stand, trying to ignore the whispers around her.

"Please state your full name for the Wizengamot." Dumbledore started gently.

"My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley." She said her voice echoing in the room.

She looked up and saw Scrimgeour leaning forward in his chair. Madam Bones was staring at her and Reid seemed absolutely shocked. As were many Aurors. The audience was shouting out questions and talking loudly. "Silence," Madam Bones shouted over the assembled crowd. "Impossible!" Scrimgeour finally said, shaking his head.

"Miss Weasley, are you willing to take Veritaserum to prove who you really are?" asked Professor Dumbledore

Ginny nodded and loudly added "Of course."

It was Reid who spoke up. "It's forbidden to use Veritaserum on minors."

"With the exception of extreme causes." Professor Dumbledore stated. "And I strongly believe that this is one of those. Her parents are here. As her legal guardians they can agree its use." Ginny looked over at her parents.

"But they could only agree to it if that's indeed Ginevra Molly Weasley." conquered Reid.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "But there are other ways to prove it's her of course. With the drop of a blood a few quick simple tests can be run right here. Would you be willing to take one of those, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes." She said.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Reid again. "I believe there's nothing speaking against that?"

Reid shook his head and an Auror made his way over to her taking a drop of her blood. He ran the test. At seeing the positive result the audience erupted into shouting again. Madam Bones took a look at the test and its result again before ordering silence once more.

"But these exact tests were run with a dead Miss Weasley before!" Scrimgeour said, still not believing that it was indeed Ginny standing before them.

"The Healer who ran those tests is here today." Professor Dumbledore nodded to a woman in the crowd "and I'm sure she can confirm that there was indeed a mistake. She did not – like it's usually common – take blood from the body itself but some from one of the wounds. That blood was indeed Ms. Weasley's but taken from her hours ago."

The woman in the back nodded. Scrimgeour shook his head again.

"Are you now willing to consider giving Ms. Weasley Veritaserum to make sure she's telling us the truth?"

Reid looked from Madam Bones to Scrimgeour before he nodded. "If her parents agree, we can't see a reason why this should be a case for an exception."

Professor Dumbledore turned towards her parents and Ginny did as well, silently pleading with them. They traded a long look before finally they both nodded. An Auror stepped over to her, carefully giving her the potion.

Under it she told them who she was and everything about the day she had 'died'. She told them that she had stayed hidden with Harry to protect not only herself but him.

They finally gave her the antiserum. There was an odd silence after she had finished speaking. However, Professor Dumbledore wasn't quite finished yet. Ginny remained standing in the stands, as Professor Dumbledore told the shocked Wizengamot that Harry was the reason Voldemort was now able to be defeated. The truth about the destroyed Horcruxes had reached the Ministry but was not released to public knowledge yet. The Ministry wanted to be absolutely sure before making such a statement.

Professor Dumbledore held up a large file that had confirmations that the six objects stolen had been destroyed as their magical essence could not be detected. Professor Dumbledore showed another memory of Harry destroying the Slytherin Pendant. Ginny didn't even look at the memory, but heard Harry's voice as it shouted out, 'Tell him, I'm through! I'm not his puppet anymore'. Instead her eyes were fixed on Harry only. She heard the sharp intake of breath and the gasps as everyone saw Harry's eyes turn black in the memory and the pendant being blasted into smithereens.

Professor Dumbledore stood in the middle of the floor, sweeping the room with his blue eyes. "I have shown you every piece of evidence I had to show you the truth about this boy that sits before you. Yes, he committed murder, yes he stayed with Voldemort for the last fifteen years. But at the same time, this boy has saved many lives. He went against the people that brought him up to help the innocent. He risked his own life numerous times to help the innocent. A few people sitting in this room would not be here if it wasn't for him." He looked pointedly at Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom before looking at Ginny, Damien and Madam Pomfrey. "I have also tried to bring to light the recent struggle this boy has gone through. He has destroyed many of the Horcruxes that made Voldemort invincible." Professor Dumbledore kept silent for a moment letting everything sink in before he continued. "If Voldemort is brought down today, it is only because of Mr Harry Potter. This war is now not far from being over and the peace that the Wizarding world will get after the fall of Voldemort is all due to this boy." He paused again. "I leave the decision to you." Dumbledore finished and went to stand next Ginny.

For the first few minutes there was silence. The three people sitting in the front row were deep in conversation. Ginny clenched her hands painfully. She wanted to race to Harry, wanted to hug him, wanted to be there for him. She wanted to be at his side when they judged him. But she didn't. She stayed were she was and watched him. Harry wearily looked up. He seemed to be ready to accept any punishment.

At long last the three officials faced Harry. Scrimgeour was looking very red in the face. He spoke in a loud voice. "All those in favour of the life sentence in Azkaban for the accused."

Scrimgeour raised his hand and looked around the courtroom. There were many hands in the air. However, Madam Bones and Julian Reid didn't have their hands in the air. They sat silently as Scrimgeour counted the hands in favour of sending Harry to Azkaban.

"All those in favour of clearing Mr. Potter from all charges." Madam Bones said. Her hand along with Reid's raised into the air.

Ginny's heart seemed to have stopped as he took in the raised hands. His family and friends had obviously shot their hands in the air but it seemed the majority of the Aurors had raised their hands as well.

Scrimgeour didn't say anything as the number was totalled up. Madame Bones took over and stood up. "Mr Potter. The verdict is clear. You have been cleared of all charges. You're free to go." she added with a small smile.

At once the chains binding him slid away from him with a bang. Harry stayed where he was though. Ginny felt like she could cry. She stepped off the stand and wanted to make her way over to Harry, who was still sitting on the chair, shaking his head. He didn't believe what he had heard that much was obvious. His father was at his side a moment later and pulled him into a fiercely embrace. His mother and Damien were there as well and Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black followed closely behind. Ginny tried to make eye contact with him and ones their eyes met but he turned away, instead hugging Damien.

Her father appeared at her side. He grabbed her arm. She frowned and tried to break free. She needed to speak with Harry. She needed to make him see reason. They just needed to talk about this. He would understand. He had to.

But her father's grip on her arm was firm, as he pulled her further away from Harry and out of the courtroom.

xxx

AN: Yay! He's free! Let me know what you think! :)


	37. Storms Of Fury And Guilt

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Thirty-Six – Storms Of Fury And Guilt**

Ginny was paced around her room, fuming silently. They hadn't let her go see Harry. And he was angry with her. She needed to knock some sense into that silly boy. But how could she do that when she wasn't allowed near him? She had to find a way around that. And she would. She had sneaked out before and she would do it again.

Someone knocked on her door, which made it clear that it wasn't one of the twins or Ron outside her door. They had never knocked before and they probably wouldn't start now or ever.

She opened the door to Percy. "What is it?" She asked, trying to bite down her anger.

"Someone wants to see you." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose. They were mended. And his fingernails were cut.

Ginny frowned but Percy didn't say more. She quickly thanked him and raced past him down the stairs. Maybe it was Hermione or Damien, trying to check on her. Maybe she could convince them to pass on a note to Harry. It wasn't them. Instead a mob of unruly black hair greeted her. He was turned away from her, talking softly to her mother. Relief washed over her.

"Harry!" She cried out and was about to launch herself at him when he turned around. It was his father. "Oh," She stopped mid-step, feeling awkward but thanking Merlin that she hadn't reached and hugged him before he had turned around. "Hello Mr. Potter."

A smile tugged on his face before it broke out full force. His eyes were shining brightly behind his glasses. You could see that he was perfectly happy. "Hello Ginny, it's good to see you." He paused. "I wanted to talk to you actually."

"Can I offer you a cup of tea? Or coffee?" asked her mother, wringing her apron.

"A cup of tea would be great, thanks." Mr. Potter said.

Her mother took out a cup. "Why don't you sit down?" she asked, motioning to the table. Mr. Potter nodded and sat down. For Ginny it was clear that she wanted them to talk here, in the kitchen and not somewhere else. She wanted to hear what they said. Ginny threw her mother a dark glance before filling herself a cup of coffee. She took the one for Mr. Potter as well and set it down on the table in front of him, while she sat down opposite of him.

Ginny took a gulp of coffee, before asking: "How's Harry?"

Mr. Potter stirred his tea. "He's good I suppose. Still shocked but very grateful for what happened."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. This didn't sound much like Harry. Her mother sat down next to them, watching her. Ginny could see in her face that she would say something if she asked more about Harry. Ginny opened her mouth, ready to do exactly that but Mr. Potter was faster.

"And I'm grateful as well. We're all grateful and that's what I'm here for. I want to thank you, Ginny. Without you this wouldn't have been possible. I spoke with Albus very shortly and he told me it was you who told him about Frank and Alice and therefore it was you who made it possible for him to defend Harry. I'll never be able to thank you enough for this. You're the reason my son is back home. Thank you."

Ginny tried to smile. This would be so much easier if Harry was seeing it the same way. She set her jaw. But he would. He had to. "Did Harry-" Her mother cleared her throat. Ginny continued anyway. "Did Harry say something to you?"

Mr. Potter looked confused. "About what?"

"Well, he didn't seem that grateful that I told everyone about Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom and myself." Ginny bit her lip, before taking another gulp of coffee.

Mr. Potter frowned. "No, he said nothing about that but maybe you just mistook something?"

Ginny's heart clenched painfully. So, it wasn't Harry who wanted his father to come. There was no apology he would pass on. Ginny tried to smile. "Yes, maybe I did." It wouldn't bring anything to fight about this with Mr. Potter. It wasn't him she wanted to see reason after all.

"I'm very sure he's just as grateful as I am. What you did was very brave." Mr. Potter smiled at her and took a gulp of tea.

"It was nothing." Ginny said.

"No, it was everything that made the difference. If there's something- anything I can do for you let me know."

Ginny swallowed. "Can I- maybe- could I visit Harry sometime?"

Mr. Potter smiled. "Of course, Ginny, you're always welcomed at our place. That didn't change. If you want to, I could take you now-"

"No." Her mother said abruptly. Mr. Potter turned towards her. "There's still a lot to catch up. She just got home, we won't let her go so soon." Her mother said, smiling at Ginny. Ginny sent her a dark glare. This wasn't what it was about and they both knew that.

"Of course, of course." Mr. Potter smiled. "That is my cue to leave, too. I've got a lot catching up to do as well." He stood up. "Thank you for the tea, Molly." He turned to Ginny. "And thank you again, Ginny. As I said, you're welcome to visit us. Just give us a floo call and you can come over!" He smiled at them both before leaving.

Her mother watched him leave through the window and only when he had disappeared, did she turn to her again. "Ginny!" she scolded. "I thought it was clear that you wouldn't see him again anytime soon! Going behind our backs, trying to go with Mr. Potter-" She shook her head. Her face was slowly turning red and she clenched her hands. "If it was about me, you would never see that-" She struggled with her words. "_boy_ again."

"Well, but it's not up to you, Mum. It's up to me." Ginny said stubbornly.

"I'm your mother and you're underage. Your father and I can decide who you spent your time with and we forbid you to spend time with him."

"Why? You were at the trial, you know what happened, you know that he's innocent! He was freed from all charges!"

Her mother snorted. "Innocent? He may not have killed you or the Longbottoms but there are other people! People who had lives and wives and children and he killed them. Ginny, he's a murderer and I don't want you associated with that."

Ginny gaped. "Mum! They were Death Eaters! You never cared about Death Eaters before. And he saved my life! Countless times. You don't know him like I do, I-"

"You don't know him either, Ginny. He probably made you see whatever he wanted you to but-"

"How do you know that? How can you judge him like that without speaking to him once?" Ginny crossed her arms. "He's freed, Mum! Freed! By the Ministry of Magic, he's not a criminal!"

"Well," her mother said. "In my books he is."

Ginny clenched her teeth. "But, he's not! He's everything but that!"

Her mother shook her head, clenching her cup. "You can't change my view on this, Ginny."

"How can you say that without giving him a chance? That's horrible of you!" Ginny sprang to her feet.

At seeing her furious face, her mother tried to calm her down. "I might give him a chance but not now."

"But why not? I want to see him now." she asked.

"You won't, not now." Her mother said, standing up as well. She took the cups and brought them to the sink.

"Am I going to be allowed to see him ever again?" Ginny asked.

Her mother turned around. "I don't know why you need to see him anyway. Everything is done. You're home, you can go back to like it was before."

"It'll never be the same again! I- I- Mum, I need to see him because-" She took a deep breath, knowing that this was not the right time but the right time for this confession would probably never come. "Mum, we – Harry and I... we're together."

Her mother dropped the towel she was holding. "What?" She nearly squeaked.

"He's my boyfriend, Mum. And I want to see him. And this is never going to change!"

"No," her mother shook her head. "No, this can't be. Did he force you to take anything? Maybe he dosed you with a love potion..."

"Mum, he didn't! Let me see him! You can't keep me in here forever."

Her mother's eyes snapped up. "You're grounded."

Ginny gaped. "What? For what? For speaking my mind? This won't change a thing! I'll find a way!" She nearly screamed into her mother's face.

"Well, you won't leave my eyesight then." Her mother said, picking up the towel. "Don't worry, Ginny, everything is going back to the way it used to be. It will just take some time, you'll see. It'll-" She shook her head and broke off.

"It's not! And you can't lock me be in here forever!" Ginny turned around and stamped up the stairs. Her mother called after her but she ignored her, slamming her door close as soon as she entered her room. She kicked her bed and crossed her arms. She felt like screaming and punching and throwing a fit. But that wouldn't change a thing. When her mother had sat her mind on something, she wouldn't budge. But neither would Ginny.

xxx

Ginny got angrier with every passing day and she made that fact known to every single one of her family members. She had tried writing a letter to Harry, which had taken her hours to finish. She just couldn't find the right words but when she was somewhat satisfied she had thought about how she would get it to him. She had tried to get it to Errol but he was strangely missing whenever she tried to find him. So she had asked Percy for Hermes but he had declined, not saying outright that she couldn't use it but that Hermes was busy doing important things. She had given the letter to Ron, threatening him not to read it but to pass it on. He had been willing to help her and had given it to Damien but Damien had returned it to Ron, telling him that Harry hadn't wanted to read it. She had been disappointed and hurt even worse but she wasn't about to give up. She had tried to reach Harry via floo but she was never alone with the fireplace. They knew she couldn't apparate, so the easiest way was to travel via floo and they knew that very well. She was never alone in the garden to sneak away either or she would have tried taking the Knight Bus. Ginny felt more caged than ever before.

She couldn't sleep either and whenever she finally managed to, she had nightmares. Whenever she woke, she tried to find Harry with her hand but of course he wasn't there and she only reached for her nightstand. So she spent many nights wandering the house. At first someone had been awake only moments after she had left her room and she had the suspicion that they had set an alarm on her door or something like that. She had asked Hermione about it but she hadn't known any spell like that. It had stopped after a while and she had been glad for the quiet and she had tried to sneak out but as soon as she opened the front door someone had appeared downstairs. So she had tried the windows. But they had thought about that too. So she was left to wander the house only. She had drank litres of coffee and tea and had written endless of letters to Harry but he didn't accept any of them and after a while Damien and Ron grew tired of trying to pass them on. Once she had managed to get Hermes but he had returned with an unopened letter. It was driving her insane how they seemed to guess every step she would try to take and Ginny knew that not only her parents were behind that. They would never have thought about everything. But her brothers did. Ron had sworn he had nothing to do with it and he had tried to help her but the others had dotted on and never left Ron to watch her alone.

And so she let them know how angry she was. She had stopped helping her mother, getting ruder with every day. She had insulted and screamed at her father. Her brothers knew better than getting her to talk about it. She had smashed the Quaffle in their faces when they had tried to play Quidditch with her and the garden gnomes were thrown with such a force over the fence that even Charlie had hid from her when she had marched up to him, ready for a brawl. Everyone was walking on eggshells around her these days which made everything worse. But she hoped that they would see her anger, that they couldn't help but trying ways to calm her down and they tried endless of those and that finally, _finally_ they would get that she only needed to see Harry and she would calm down. But they didn't change their minds.

Nearly two weeks had passed since the trial and Ginny only managed to gather news about Harry through Ron and the newspaper. The Potter's had moved and there had been a housewarming party and they had been invited. Her parents had declined but Ron had been there very shortly. He wouldn't shut up about the Potter's Quidditch pitch now. Later on she had learned that Neville and Harry had gotten into a fight. She could imagine what it had been about.

And then the newspaper came with the attack on Hogsmeade. Her father and brothers – minus Ron – had been there, helping to fight but they wouldn't say much about it only that it hadn't been that big, that there hadn't been many casualties and that they had been unhurt but that Voldemort himself had been there. And then Ginny had seen the picture with the large tomb for Harry. She had fought with her parents worse than ever, trying to get them to let her see Harry. She had tried to argue very calmly, after that she had screamed and smashed dishes. Nothing had changed their minds and Ginny grew even angrier and her mood even fouler.

At the moment she was sitting in the kitchen, reading a book about defence. Ron, Fred and George were outside playing Quidditch. Bill and Charlie were all in the house preparing for something while her mother was in the kitchen, already preparing dinner. Percy and her father were at work. Charlie was the first to appear, followed closely by Bill.

"We're on our way then, Mum." said Bill, quickly kissing her cheek.

Her mother nodded. "Do you know when you'll be back?"

"Before you're serving dinner, of course," said Charlie, peering into the pots.

"Where're you going?" asked Ginny, who had stopped skimming the pages of her book.

"Calmed down again, furystorm?" asked Charlie, grinning. It was their new nickname for her. And Ginny didn't care for it much. When her mother wasn't looking, she showed him the finger.

"But since you're asking so nicely: we're going to train." explained Bill. At seeing her still confused look, he continued: "Sirius has finished some renovations in the dungeons of Grimmauld Place. It's some kind of training area for the Order and we want to try it out."

"Can I come?" asked Ginny quickly. This sounded like something Harry had inspired. And maybe he was there.

"You're still grounded." said her mother sharply.

Ginny thought about it quickly. "Well, firstly, I could use some real practise, you know for school," she held up her book. "And I think it would be good if I see something else besides the Burrow. And maybe I can work through some of my anger?" And quickly she added. "And Bill and Charlie will be there, of course, they'll keep an eye on me." She fluttered her eyelashes innocently and smiled her most girly smile. "Please, Mum."

Her mother studied her for a while. "If Bill and Charlie are willing to take you-" She said, turning around to her two oldest sons. They shared a quick look before nodding. Ginny grinned. Harry would be proud.

"Are we going to floo?" she asked, standing up and closing her book.

Bill nodded and motioned for her to come over. He threw some floo powder in and together they stepped into the fireplace. Bill shouted out the location and they disappeared into the twirling.

They landed in the familiar kitchen. Mr. Black was already there, at his side was Mr. Lupin. Charlie arrived very quickly after them. After greetings were exchanged, Charlie explained Ginny's presence: "We brought the little one." He placed his arm around Ginny's shoulder and pulled her in for a half-hug.

"So," asked Ginny, looking from Charlie to Bill. "What can I do that you'll let me go?"

"Nothing," grinned Charlie. "We swore we wouldn't, so you'll have to stay, sorry."

"She's grounded." explained Bill to the others. "And she begged us to come. We told her about the new training area and she wants to try it as well."

"If I'm allowed to," added Ginny hastily.

"Of course, the more the merrier." grinned Mr. Black at her. "What did you do to be grounded already?"

Ginny's face darkened. Bill quickly stepped in. "She cursed worse than some goblins I work with."

Charlie added: "She smashed some dishes, nearly broke Fred's nose and got into a brawl with me the other day." Mr. Black laughed.

"Which you lost." pointed Ginny out. Mr. Lupin grinned.

"I did not. Everything was going well until you cheated." justified Charlie himself.

"I did not cheat!" Ginny smirked. "Just because you're a little girl that can't even defend a kick to the stomach-"

Charlie blushed. "Yeah, well, I've never seen this twirl and kick thing you pulled off before. Definitively cheating!"

Mr. Black grinned. "Well, that sounds strangely familiar. Wonder who you learned it from." He waggled his eyebrows.

Charlie's face darkened at once. "He-you-"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "So, whose of my brother's asses am I allowed to kick first, Mr. Black?"

"Please, call me Sirius and that's not exactly how it works." He winked. "Well, follow me then!"

He opened the door and led them down another set of stairs. Ginny had never been down there before but obviously Sirius had changed some things. Everything looked new, clean and very unused. There was a small room with some couches and a small table and a lectern facing a large wall of glass. Or maybe they were simply large windows. Through the wall you could see another larger room which looked empty.

"It may not look like much but believe me, it's great fun!" said Sirius, stepping over to the lectern. "On here are buttons. Pressing those allows you to choose from a variety of dummies to duel against. They can be varied in speed and power. Who wants to try it out first?"

Ginny volunteered at once.

"Well then, gentleman, sit down." Sirius turned to Ginny. "You need your wand obviously-"

"Did Mum and Dad return your wand to you already?" asked Bill suddenly.

Ginny shook her head. "Doesn't mean I don't have one though." She flicked her wrist and her wand appeared.

Charlie frowned. "But that isn't yours and you didn't have one of those the last time I checked." He motioned to the wand holster.

Ginny shrugged. "I got it from Harry."

Bill and Charlie frowned. Mr. Lupin smiled while Sirius' raised his eyebrows. It was Sirius who asked: "Is it registered?"

Ginny shook her head and at seeing her brother's faces she quickly added: "It's only illegal to buy and sell those not to use them!"

"And the last time I checked you didn't know that either." said Bill dryly. "Do Mum and Dad know about the wand?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course not and I plan to keep it that way. And if the question ever arises and you can do something about it: I would like my real wand back anyway."

Bill frowned. "You know we'll tell them-"

Ginny interrupted him. "Well, if you really want Mum and Dad to know about that one time you had friends over... more precisely girl friends while they were out and you were supposed to look after me and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, no need to get all dirty, furystrom." surrendered Charlie.

Ginny grinned. "Can I start then?"

Sirius nodded, still smirking. He waved his wand. One of the glass windows lowered itself. "Just step through. Once you're inside you can't get out until I let you. But don't worry, I've got everything under control. If you don't manage any longer I'll stop the whole thing. If you want to stop, just tell me, we're able to hear you." Ginny nodded and stepped into the other room. The window reappeared on his former place.

"Ready?" asked Sirius. She could hear him just fine. She nodded and grabbed her wand tighter, falling into the battle position Harry had shown her. "3, 2, 1- go!"

At first there was nothing before a first dummy appeared. His stick wand rose and he shouted an Expelliarmus. She threw it off and sent a Stunner at him. He got hit and disappeared. A new dummy appeared and the whole thing was repeated but quicker. Over time they got quicker and the spells and hexes varied and got worse. She ducked and reflected spells, even bringing up the shield Harry had taught her once. She was out of breath after a while but she wouldn't stop. This was good for her and she could hear them clapping and encouraging her. The adrenaline was pumping in her veins and another dummy appeared and she tried to work of her anger and stress and concentrated on the spell and her parents and the whole situation as much as she could and shouted an Expelliarmus. The spell flew from her wand and hit the dummy right into the chest. And it was thrown back really violently, smashing against the glass wall. And the dummy sled down the wall. And she was back in a dark alley.

She could smell the garbage from that night; she could hear the shattering glass and siren going off. She gripped her wand tighter like she had done in that night and she saw herself walking forward to that man, that Death Eater. She could see the trail of blood and she reached him and kneeled down, her hands trying to get the mask from his face but she couldn't reach him as long as she tried. And she knew that she had killed him. He was dead because he had attacked Harry and she had reacted without knowing the real situation and everything was her fault and she didn't hear her wand clatter to the ground or Sirius cancelling the programme or Bill and Charlie standing at her side, trying to get her to response. She felt someone grabbing her but she thought it was Harry back in that alley. And she was pulled away and lowered into a couch and suddenly her mother was in front of her and cradled her head against her chest and Ginny slowly blinked a few times before she realised where she was. They had brought her from the training room to the couches and she was crying horrible into her mother's cloak but the green light flashed in her head and she cried harder, sobbing now. She pulled away from her mother who was trying to get her to calm down. Bill handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose. Sirius and Mr. Lupin were standing in the back, looking at her, their faces full of worry, talking quietly with each other. Her mother was sitting beside her on the couch, asking her what was wrong. Charlie stood in front of her, frowning, while Bill sat at her other side.

"Ginny? What happened?" asked her mother again.

Ginny shook her head and blew her nose again. "Nothing, I'm okay. Can I try again?" She looked up at Sirius but he shook his head.

"This looked like a flashback, Ginny." said Mr. Lupin quietly. "Was there something- did something happen that could have lead to a trauma for you? What did you see when you zoomed out?"

But Ginny kept silent, clenching her hands and looking away.

Her mother tried to pull her into her arms again but Ginny didn't let her. "Is there anything we can do, Ginny?" asked her mother, sounding desperate.

Ginny looked up at her. "I want to see Harry."

Her mother frowned and shook her head. "I told you before-"

"You asked what you could do. I want to see Harry. Mum, please." She tried begging once again. But her mother shook her head even more furiously before turning to Mr. Lupin. "A trauma you say?"

Mr. Lupin nodded. "I'm no expert but it looked like something triggered a memory of hers and she was back in the past, reliving it."

Her mother bit her lip and brushed some of Ginny's hair away. Ginny leant back out of her reach. "What can we do-"

Ginny interrupted her. "Just let me see Harry."

"After what happened just now? Never again, Ginny. Obviously something happened on the run and I bet he's the reason. No, Ginny, after that-" Her mother shook her head.

Ginny felt like crying all over again. "He didn't! He only helped me, he, he-"

"Harry taught her some defence spells." added Sirius. "What she just did was really impressive and she's only fifteen!"

Her mother gasped and looked at Ginny. "He- he taught you. What did he teach you? What did he do to you, Ginny?"

"What do you think happened, Mum?" asked Ginny, crossing her arms.

"I don't want you to learn the Dark Arts! You won't learn more dark spells and- and" She took a deep breath. "You don't know how to kill, do you Ginny? Of course not," She shook her head. "You'll never ever see him again, who knows what he's having you do-"

Ginny sprang to her feet, throwing the handkerchief aside. "Well, it's too late for that, mother."

Her mother paled as did her brothers. "What do you mean?"

"I already killed." She spat it into her mother's face. "Am I a killer now? Am I a murderer now? Do I deserve to rot in Azkaban as well? What are you going to do? Never talk to me again? Are you going to forbid me to see myself? Are you going to lock me away forever now?" Her mother spluttered and opened and closed her mouth. "And do you know what, Mum?" She asked, nearly screaming at her. "I would do it again every day!"

xxx

"Nice surprise, Sirius!" greeted him James, smiling brightly. Sirius had waited for Molly and her children to floo home before he had apparated to Potter Manor.

"I'm here to talk to Harry actually." He said, while hugging James shortly.

"He's in the living-room with Damien. Is everything okay?"

Sirius nodded, making his way over to the boys, James trailing behind him. Damien and Harry sat on the couch, facing each other, talking quietly. Damien beamed up at him. Sirius walked over and messed up his hair before greeting Harry.

"What is it you want to talk about with Harry?" asked James. Lily joined them from the kitchen, greeting him softly.

Sirius greeted her as well before turning to Harry. "I want to talk about Ginny."

Harry froze and the smile slipped from his face. "What about her?"

Damien frowned, looking from Sirius to Harry. Sirius glanced shortly at the other Potters present before deciding that they could hear this too. They would probably hear about it later on anyway.

"She was over at Grimmauld Place with her brothers Bill and Charlie."

"The oldest two," said Damien quickly. Harry threw him a glare, clearing telling him that he knew who they were.

"She's grounded and they thought she could use a change, so they brought her to try out the training area and at first she was doing great, really impressive actually before-" He took a deep breath, Harry frowned. "She overpowered an Expelliarmus and a dummy was thrown back and suddenly she was in shock." Harry's face darkened. "She didn't response to us and just cried. She- she begged to see you actually."

Harry sighed deeply and rubbed his face. Damien frowned. He didn't seem to have any idea what this was about. Lily and James didn't look better. "Did she say what it was about?" asked Lily softly.

"Is she still at Grimmauld Place?" asked Harry suddenly. Sirius shook his head. "She's at home. Molly came and tried to calm her down. I don't think she managed through. She threw a fit and- and-" Sirius frowned, making a wide gesture. "She actually said she had killed someone." Sirius swallowed nervously, trying to guess from Harry's face what had happened.

Harry cursed before standing up. "I need to see her."

James and Lily gasped. "What- what did she say?" asked Lily quietly.

"You can't go, Harry," said Damien, looking shocked as well. "They've got a Fidelius Charm up."

"But you could take me right? Or who of you knows where they-"

Sirius interrupted him. "Believe me, Harry, that's not a good idea. I saw Molly's face and-"

"Well, I don't give a damn about her mother."

Lily gave him a disapproving look. "Molly Weasley is a very-"

"As I said, I don't give a damn." interrupted Harry her. "I need to see Ginny."

"They won't let you see her, Harry. Molly seemed very strict about that. She knows you taught her and- what I actually came for, what I wanted to ask is: is it true? Did she really kill someone? What happened?"

Harry started pacing, shaking his head. "I don't know. I don't think so." He paused. "We were ambushed by Death Eaters and I told her to stay behind and hide but she didn't listen to me and one of them tried to sneak up on me and I let him believe that I hadn't noticed him while I was getting rid of the rest and he tried to curse me from behind and Ginny saw and acted. She overpowered an Expelliarmus that day as well. The man was thrown back into a shop window. It shattered and he was blown against the wall. There was blood and Ginny tried to find out if he still had a pulse. The impact was pretty bad. But before she could, I killed him for sure. So, no, I don't know but obviously she thinks she did."

Sirius sighed. "So she didn't actually murder someone?" He seemed relieved. Lily had sat down, shaking her head, while James looked deep in thoughts. Damien was staring at his brother.

Harry still paced the room but he stopped to look at Sirius. "If you mean if she actually pointed her wand at someone with the intention to kill them, then no. It was an accident. She was angry and just reacted. It's really my fault."

"Ginny made it look otherwise. She seemed really pissed about her mother. And Charlie mentioned she had gotten into a lot of fights with her brothers."

Damien gave Harry a pointed look. "And you didn't even want to read her letters!" Harry glared at him but Damien shrugged his shoulders.

"And she asked about you when I went to see her after your trial," added James.

Harry turned to face him. "You went to see her?"

"Yes, I wanted to thank her for what she went through at the trial for you and that she had searched out Albus and told him what she knew. You know, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her." James explained.

Lily gasped before a slow smile spread on her face. "Hang on a moment," She paused. "Ginny's the girl you told me about after you were ill because of the magic transfer, isn't she?"

Harry burrowed his hands in his pockets, rolling his eyes. "What does that matter now?"

"What girl?" asked Sirius confused.

"Harry told me that his girlfriend took care of him and that I didn't have to worry about him. Your girlfriend is Ginny Weasley!"

"I didn't say that." pointed Harry out.

"She isn't your girlfriend then?" asked Lily, nearly disappointed.

Harry groaned. "Well, she kind of is."

"Why haven't you seen each other yet then?" asked James confused.

"We're fighting." said Harry shortly.

Damien snorted. "You're angry because she broke her promise to you and told everyone about Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom and you're unwilling to communicate with her in any way." At Harry's raised eyebrow, he hastily added: "Ron talked with Ginny and he told me."

"Harry!" shrieked Lily. "Ginny did that for you! You would have gotten the Dementor's Kiss otherwise."

Harry glared darkly at all of them. "Well, I'd rather have taken it."

Lily gasped; James was in two steps at Harry's side, gripping his shoulders. "Don't you dare to say something like that, Harry!"

Harry stepped back from James. "Well, I just did, didn't I?" He crossed his arms. "And when exactly did this turn into conversation about my relationship? We were talking about Ginny."

"It seems like they are pretty linked together." pointed Sirius out.

"And after what you just revealed, it's pretty clear that you not only have to speak with her but apologize to her as well. She did nothing wrong and obviously she's really suffering!" Lily added. "She's such a sweet girl, she doesn't deserve that." She berated her son.

Harry clenched his teeth. "Well, it was I who wanted to go to see her right away, wasn't it?" pointed Harry out sarcastically.

"And as I said, that doesn't sound like a good idea. Molly seemed to blame everything on you and she looked willing to strangle you." repeated Sirius his concern from before.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "I can deal with her, I've had worse."

"But you won't _deal_ with her." said James strictly. "I'll floo over and try to explain what really happened."

"But it's me Ginny wants to see, not you." said Harry.

"I'll try to arrange something about that but firstly it's important that her parents don't think my son taught their daughter how to kill." He gave Harry a pointed look. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Harry shook his head. "I taught her nothing like that, only some basic defence stuff."

"That shield of hers didn't look basic." pointed Sirius out.

Harry threw him a dark look. "I only taught her light spells, nothing dark. I wouldn't do that and she wouldn't want to learn them anyway."

"Well, good, I'm on my way then." James said.

"I'll come too, maybe I can help." interfered Sirius.

"Can't I at least come along?" Harry asked, annoyed.

Lily smiled. "Sweetie, I'm sure you'll see her again soon."

"If you write her a letter, I'll pass it on to Ron who'll give it to her. He wanted to come over later anyway." suggested Damien.

Harry groaned but turned around, taking the stairs three at a time, entering his room. Hastily he pulled out some parchment, a quill and ink. He still hadn't gotten used to his new room but at least he knew were most of his things were now. It took him several tries and lots of time until he finally had something passable that he could pass along to her. He was just rubbish at those things but if she really was suffering so much and this was the only way to reach her, he would have to take his chance. Maybe he could after all overlook that she had broken a promise. At least once, at least for her.

xxx

AN: Potters down, Weasleys to go, huh? Let me know what you think!


	38. Finding Ways

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing is mine. Harry Potter (the Weasley family and so on) belongs to JKR and those who publish her books. Damien is Kurinoone's and Harry's background is kind of hers, too. I am doing this for fun (and to sleep peacefully) and I earn no money for this story. There are parts of this story that have been written by JKR and parts that have been written by Kurinoone.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven – Finding Ways**

Arthur and Molly Weasley lay in their bed. It was late at night and they were both awake, not saying much but listening to their daughter's wandering around the house. James Potter and Sirius Black had visited them the last day and had tried to explain what had happened. Molly wasn't sure if she believed them but Arthur knew that they wouldn't lie to them. And he had asked Ginny when she had calmed down somewhat. She had confirmed the story and she had apologized how she had screamed at her mother. And she had begged him to see Harry again.

Arthur was at a loss. He didn't know how they could go on like this. Something had to change and he had tried everything he could think of; everything that had worked before when Ginny had been angry. But his daughter was suffering and so he was suffering. He couldn't stand seeing her this way.

"Mollywobbles," he said quietly, reaching for her hand in the dark. She took it and for a moment they just enjoyed the closure before they could hear Ginny sneaking up the stairs to the bathroom. He sighed deeply. "We have to do something."

Molly pulled his hand closer to her. "I know," she whispered into the dark.

"Maybe we should organise a meeting between them." he suggested carefully. He didn't have to explain what he was talking about. It was all they thought about at the moment.

"I don't want him near her." She said resolutely.

"And neither do I but you know Ginny, she'll find a way."

"She hasn't until now and we thought of everything." Molly retorted.

"But she'll think of something else. You know she will." Molly didn't say anything but Arthur knew that she saw it the same way. "And isn't it better if we have an eye on the whole thing instead of her sneaking off on her own?"

"Arthur-" Molly began, but he interrupted her.

"Let me say this, Molly." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Ginny will find a way. And she'll see him again whatever we wish and think about that. I can feel we're starting to lose her. I understand your concern and I share it but we know now that it can't be a love potion."

Arthur wasn't proud of what they had done but Molly had insisted and his concern had been too immense as well. So they had secretly contacted Severus Snape. He now owed Snape but it was worth it. Of course they would have liked to contact Lily but that wasn't possible, not under these circumstances. He had asked Snape about love potions and spells and Snape had helped him. He had explained that there were different ones and how they could be treated. And so Molly had mixed an antidote into Ginny's coffee. Nothing about her had changed. They had tried different ones because every love potion had its own antidote. Not one had worked. So he had asked about spells that would linger. Snape knew about one but it would wear off if not cast again after a week or two at the very maximum. And so they had waited and prayed. Every morning when Ginny came downstairs they had watched her, trying to see a difference, that finally she was cured. Nothing had changed: her mood grew fouler with every day. So he had contacted Snape again, nearly begging him for a solution. Snape had sneered, saying that there was only one thing left then. And Arthur had been hopeful that this would be it. And Snape had shocked him with his answer. _It's real then, Weasley_.

For a long moment they kept silent, listening to Ginny going back to bed. Or at least she had returned to her room. Arthur prayed that she would indeed try to sleep. He had some idea now what her nightmares were about but that didn't make it better. He thought it would but that his little girl had been in duels with Death Eaters was way beyond him. He had always tried to keep her out of that and as far away from the war as possible. That war had found her anyway made him ill.

"Maybe you're right." Molly finally said. "I just- I want Ginny back."

"We've got her back, Mollywobbles." He replied instinctively. But he knew what she meant. They wanted Ginny back, the way she had been before she had ever set eyes on Harry Potter. But it couldn't be changed. They had to find a way to deal with the situation as it was now. Dwelling on the past brought them nothing but more pain.

"I don't want them to be alone together." said Molly.

"We'll talk with Ginny beforehand. If we let her see him, she might be willing to follow some rules."

Molly snorted and Arthur knew why. Ginny had the tendency not to follow the rules when she didn't agree with them. All of their children did. It was what they had wanted after all: kids who wouldn't blindly follow rules and laws. Rules and laws could be set by anyone and not all of them were good. But it came at a prize, a prize they were paying now.

"We could invite them all," suggested Molly. "I mean the whole Potter family. Ron enjoys spending time with Damy and Lily and James are always very kind and maybe- maybe it won't be that bad then, right?"

Arthur agreed. "Maybe next Sunday? I could check at work if James is on duty."

Molly stiffened. "So soon?"

"You know it has to come and the sooner we face it, the better." He paused. "And the boys can all be here on Sunday."

They both knew without speaking that this meant that there would be more eyes to watch Ginny.

"You can make one of your delicious cakes and we'll merely invite them over for some afternoon tea. We'll set everything up outside and tell Ginny to stay in view. The chances that she'll listen to us are higher if we show her that we're ready to come to an accommodation." Arthur concluded quietly.

Molly thought about it for a long moment. "Let's try it this way. Maybe it works and we need to try for Ginny."

Arthur nodded and together they listened to Ginny leaving her room once again.

xxx

Bill and Charlie were setting up the tables outside. It was a warm summer day, the sun was shining brightly and birds were singing outside. Percy collected the plates, while the twins were trying to charm the cutlery. Arthur fixed them with a stare, shaking his head. They shrugged before smiling mischievously but they stopped and left the kitchen as well. Arthur watched them for a moment making sure that they indeed had stopped. He'd check everything before the Potters arrived to be absolutely sure. He didn't want jumping cups and transforming forks. He didn't know how Harry – he sighed silently and rubbed the bridge of his nose – would react to that. And he didn't want to find out.

He watched his daughter and wife talking quietly. He knew that Molly was setting down the rules and Ginny didn't look happy. But she didn't scream she only nodded a few times. They had just separated, when Ron thundered down the stairs. In his hands he held his brand new Quidditch book. He probably wanted to show it to Damien. Ron shoved his sister slightly upon passing and she run after him, shoving him back. Arthur had noticed they had grown even closer.

He nodded at Molly who watched him closely. She tried to smile and turned around, taking out the fives cakes she had baked. Ginny had helped her bake them, full of life and laughter and joy once they had told her they had invited the Potters over. Arthur took two of the cakes and joined his children outside. It really was a beautiful day.

Molly hurried after him but she returned inside once more, bringing the last cake and the tea. Bill and Charlie returned for the coffee, milk and sugar. Molly inspected the table and adjusted the glasses and plates. Arthur knew that she wanted it to be perfect. He checked the table for charms and spells and prayed that there wasn't anything in the cakes. He didn't find anything but he had learned that this meant nothing. He turned around to look at the twins, making sure that they didn't charm something now that he had checked it. But they were talking with Ginny who seemed to berate them. She probably didn't want them to do anything either. Arthur smiled. He knew the twins wouldn't try anything now. They didn't want Ginny's fury focused on them.

He grabbed Molly's hand to keep her from readjusting everything again, pressing it lightly. He gave her a quick kiss and muttered a few words of encouragement. They would manage this together.

There was a soft pop. They all turned around at once. James and Lily had arrived. James disappeared again. Lily waved and smiled at them, making her way over to them. Arthur noticed that she had dressed extra carefully. Normally she looked really nice but she had chosen a summer dress and her hair looked even nicer than usual.. Arthur guessed that she wanted everything to work out perfectly as well. Arthur had been somewhat confused but relieved that Ginny hadn't taken extra care in her appearance. He had half expected her to be dressed just as nicely as Lily but she was in her normal shorts and a shirt.

Molly and Lily hugged and shared a few quick words and Lily presented Molly a small present. Molly admired it and they shared another smile. Molly's seemed tight and a bit forced but Arthur knew it had nothing to do with Lily and everything to do with her son.

James apparated with Damien and Ron was at his side a moment later talking really quickly. James disapparated once again. He was the only one who knew the secret of the Fidelius Charm and so he was the only one who could reach them. Arthur was very glad about that at the moment. This way Harry wasn't able to just visit them.

Arthur kept his eyes on Ginny. She was fiddling with her shirt, taking a few steps towards the apparition point where James would apparate to with Harry. They appeared and upon seeing Harry, Ginny's face broke into a brilliant smile. She rushed forwards and lunged herself at him. Harry was dressed in Muggle attire and Arthur's heart missed a beat. This scene seemed too familiar and he struggled with the urge to run over there, to prevent him from activating a Port-Key to take his little girl away once more.

But James smiled at them. Arthur's eyes met his and James stepped forward, shaking his hand. James turned to Molly but Arthur only had eyes for his daughter. She still hugged Harry but they didn't kiss and for that Arthur was very grateful. She pulled away from him and spoke a few quick words. Harry replied something but Arthur couldn't hear them. Ginny shook her head before she reached for his hand. Harry entwined their fingers and Ginny grinned up at him. Arthur hadn't seen Ginny this happy in a very long time. She looked like she had just singlehanded won a very difficult game of Quidditch against all her brothers at once... only happier. Ginny pulled Harry forwards and it took him a second to realise they were making their way over to him.

They came to stand in front of him. "Dad, this is Harry," Ginny introduced them. "Harry, this is my father." Of course they had met before... but under very different circumstances. Arthur remembered duelling with him; he knew what it felt like to feel the urge burning inside of him to strangle the boy in front of him with his bare hands. He took a deep breath. He knew that Ginny was counting on him and he had told himself he would try to stay calm. He had to try for his daughter. He reached out his hand to Harry.

For a second Harry looked at him before he clasped it. "Mr. Weasley." He said. Arthur couldn't tell what Harry thought. Their handshake was _very _firm and it took a tic longer than it normally would but Ginny seemed very relieved.

She pulled Harry on and only then did Arthur realise that Ginny had been holding Harry's other hand the whole time. Ginny repeated the whole thing with her mother but Arthur watched their clasped hands this time instead of Molly. Ginny pressed his when Molly didn't hold out her hand first and so Harry did and when they shook hands, Ginny pressed his even more tightly. She only stopped when the handshake stopped. Harry gave Ginny a quick look but said nothing about it.

Ginny introduced her brothers and Fleur next. The boys – with the exception of the twins and Ron – were very formal. Arthur rarely saw them that way. Arthur could nearly feel Fleur giving Harry a burst of Veela power. Ginny and Bill were narrowing their eyes at that but Harry merely raised an eyebrow and turned away from her and towards Ginny. Ginny pulled him on but not without giving Fleur a very dark look. Fleur didn't seem to mind but she was much friendlier towards Harry than the rest after that.

Fred and George joked around with Harry but he didn't join their jokes, he only watched them. Ginny pulled him on towards Ron who was the biggest surprise to Arthur. Ron smiled at Harry, clasping his hand shortly before showing him his Quidditch book which he had showed Damien beforehand. Harry rolled his eyes at him but Ron didn't seem to mind. He said something about which Ginny laughed and a smiled tugged at Harry's face. Damien replied something. Harry smiled now before rolling his eyes again.

Only when Molly called for all of them to sit down did Arthur noticed that he wasn't the only one who had watched Harry and Ginny. Molly and their sons had as well but so had Lily and James. They smiled at him while sitting down.

Arthur could see the anger flash over Ginny's face when her brothers sat down at the table, making it impossible for Harry and Ginny to sit next to each other. What surprised Arthur was that it was Ron who slipped away from Damien to allow Harry to sit down between them. This way Harry sat across from Ginny. Arthur thought he saw Harry thanking him quietly but he wasn't sure.

Tea was a very quiet affaire, unusually quiet. Of course the twins joked around and James joined them. Lily talked to Molly and Bill and Charlie talked about work. Ron talked with Damien about Quidditch while admiring Fleur at the same time but she only had eyes for Bill. But she asked Harry a thing or two. His responses were one worded or a single nod or shake of his head and he asked nothing in return. Arthur thought it extremely rude but Fleur didn't seem to mind. Percy joined Bill's and Charlie's conversation and asked James a thing or two when he wasn't occupied with the twins.

But everything was more formal than usually, it seemed stiff to Arthur and his responses were short as well. Normally he would have talked with Lily a lot, asking her everything he could think of about Muggles but that didn't interest him in the slightest right now. Instead he watched his daughter, who was so oddly quiet he felt a pang in his chest. Normally she was right ahead with everyone else, talking loudly, joining the twins in their antics, laughing about Ron's ideas for Quidditch and messing around with Bill and Charlie while having an eye out for Fleur to make a joke about her as soon as possible. But now she was just sitting there, eating cake, watching Harry who watched her. What unsettled Arthur was the fact that they seemed to communicate without words. There was a smile from Ginny, a raised eyebrow from Harry, a quick gesture, another smile, a very quiet chuckle... they seemed very close. Way too close for Arthur's liking.

"So, Ginny, up for some Quidditch later on?" asked Charlie. He seemed to have noticed her silence as well.

Ginny tore her eyes away from Harry, glancing at her brother shortly. "No, thanks." She looked back at Harry who crooked his head at her. She smiled at him.

Arthur frowned. Ginny never turned down an opportunity to play. Not against all of her brothers. Not when one of them asked her to join. She still begged them to let her play but today it was more of a joke than anything else. They enjoyed playing together immensely but they rarely did. There just wasn't much time... and for Ginny not to take an opportunity- Arthur shook his head and sent Harry a dark glare. The boy had changed his daughter. For Arthur it felt like she was slipping away from them even more. He had thought it would change as soon as she saw him again. That her anger would lessen and she would be back to normal. But she wasn't.

xxx

Ginny's heart fluttered and her hands were sweating as she quickly ate her last bite of cake. She only had eyes for Harry. She hadn't been that nervous around him in a long time. But it had been a while since she had seen him last and it was strange to see him sitting there, at their table, eating her mother's cake. Harry wasn't feeling that great either; she could see it in the way he held himself: he was guarded, ready to be attacked, ready to defend himself. She frowned. But what had she expected? She sighed inaudible.

The others finished their cake as well but they remained sitting and went on talking. It was Ron who stood up first, Damien trailing behind him. They wanted to try out some of the moves of Ron's new book. Ginny motioned to Harry to leave the table as well. He nodded and she stood up. She had her mother's attention at once. Harry stood up as well and she motioned to him to follow her.

"Ginny-" her mother began.

"Yes, I know." Ginny said quickly, glaring at her angrily. She made her way over to a group of trees that was the furthest away from the table. They would only be able to hear them if they used magic to listen in on them. Ginny hoped for their sake that they didn't. Her mother had told her to stay in view. They could see them from the table and she had never said that she needed to hear what they talked about. Harry came to stand by her side. They were facing away from the others.

"It's good you're here," she said, repeating what she had said to him earlier already. She took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. She wanted him to know that some of her anger still lingered, that one letter couldn't make it go away, even if it had been a nice one. But she didn't want him to get angry either. She wanted him to know that she was glad he finally was there again, by her side, listening to her.

"I'm-" Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I reacted that way."

Of course Ginny knew what he was talking about but she kept quiet and just watched him. She wanted him to say it. She wanted to be sure that he knew she didn't want that to happen ever again.

"I was so angry. You made a promise to me and you broke it." He said, watching her as well, looking for something in her face.

She crossed her arms. "I would do it again."

Harry clenched his teeth. "That's what I feared." He paused. "You didn't only break the promise, you broke my trust."

Ginny snorted. "You can shove your trust up your arse then." Harry raised his eyebrows. She could see that he hadn't expected that. "I won't stand by and watch you play some hero crap about sacrificing yourself."

Harry crossed his arms as well. "I didn't play_ hero_."

"You definitively did, Potter."

His eyes narrowed at her use of his surname but Ginny stared back at him. She wouldn't back down. Not on this. "Voldemort will hunt you down. That wasn't worth-"

Ginny stepped forward and tried to shove him. "Stop the crap. I didn't want you to get Kissed because of me."

Harry didn't move but he covered her hands with his. "Ginny," he said frowning. "I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me."

"And you think I'm not hurt if you get Kissed by a Dementor, you stupid boy?"

Harry stared at her and she started right back. Finally Harry sighed. "Well..."

"You didn't even think about that?" Ginny asked shocked. When Harry said nothing, she hit his arm. "Idiot!" She hit him again. "You want to be soulless to stop me from getting hurt and don't even think about the fact that you not being there anymore would hurt me far worse than anything else?" Tears formed in her eyes but she furiously blinked them aside. Did this mean that he didn't feel the same way about her?

Harry looked confused. He probably couldn't understand why she was about to cry. "I only want you to live."

"And I do! But I don't want to live without you." She confessed quietly. "Don't you think so too? Would you rather live without me than be dead?"

"Of course not! Why do you think I wanted to take the Kiss? I'd have taken it to know you're safe."

"Then why can't you accept that I feel the same way?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth. He seemed at a loss for words.

"So do you finally get why I told everyone and why I would do it again? I don't want you worse than dead only to protect me. Do you really think the Longbottoms would have stayed in hiding? They'd have fought anyway and so would I! So it's damn better that you're alive because your bloody sacrifice wouldn't have mattered! Voldemort would have found out sooner or later anyway!"

Harry watched her intensely and she thought she saw something in his eyes change. Had he finally understood his mistake? He cupped her face and brushed the few tears aside that had fallen from her eyes against her fight. "I'm sorry, Ginny." He paused. "I didn't-" He struggled with his words.

"You didn't think about it like that, right?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, I'm glad I've finally knocked some sense into you! It took long enough." She grinned.

But Harry still seemed uncomfortable. "I- I'm sorry I didn't read your letters."

Ginny's grin faded from her face. "Yeah, that was a low blow." At seeing his troubled face, she added: "Just don't do it again."

"I won't." Harry seemed relieved. He caressed her cheek softly. "I missed you." he confessed very quietly. Ginny had the impression he wanted to make it up to her because she knew he wouldn't just admit it like that. But her heart was beating furiously in her chest anyway. She longed to lean into him, to pull him tightly against her, to kiss him. She wanted to run her hands through his hair. She wanted to be close to him again.

"I did too." She said. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He lowered his head and she closed her eyes but the kiss never came. She opened her eyes and met his. He pulled away.

She frowned. "I want to kiss you," Ginny said, feeling foolish.

He ran a hand through his hair and Ginny yearned to do the same. "We're being watched." He said quietly. She clenched her teeth, cursing her parents and their stupid rules. But why did that stop Harry? They had never kissed in front of someone else. He probably wasn't too keen on doing that but they hadn't seen each other in _weeks_.

"Can't you create an illusion or something like that?" She asked, biting her lip. Harry watched her intensely and his eyes darkened. Seeing his reaction she bit her lip again.

For a second she thought he was about to kiss her anyway but he shook his head as if to clear it. "Your father wants to kill me already as it is, there's no need to provoke him in taking out my wand."

"What about some wandless magic?" She bit her lip again before grinning at him.

"I like your way of thinking, Weasley." He grinned. "And I could do a simple illusion but not something as complex as what you've got in mind and what's needed here."

Ginny frowned feeling disappointed.

"We could sneak off." He suggested, glancing over his shoulder.

"My Mum would kill _me_ then." She crossed her arms and imitated her mother's voice: "And always stay in view. I want to be able to see you." She paused and sighed. "They think you're going to hurt me or some shit like that. We've been alone for months, _really_, if you've wanted to hurt me, you already would have."

"They think I already did." said Harry and at Ginny's confused face, he added: "I can see it in the way they look at me." Harry sighed. "But I told you so."

Ginny was even more confused. "What did you tell me?"

"I told you that they would forgive you, not me. They blame me for taking you away from home."

"You didn't take me away-"

Harry interrupted her: "Well, I kind of did."

Ginny remembered how he had activated the Port-Key. "Yeah, well, but you didn't take me away _forever_."

"I might not have killed you but I did take you away and it's my fault you were away from home for so long. If it had been just for you, you would have gone back a long time ago. And that they found out about the incident with the Death Eater... that probably isn't in their favour either."

"Well, that definitely wasn't your fault but my choice." She said stubbornly. This wasn't how she had imagined their first meeting at all. She had only imagined quickly talking about what had happened before snogging- lots and lots of snogging to make up for the time they had missed.

"It_ is_ my fault. If I had been quicker-"

She interrupted him. "No, don't blame yourself for this." She stared at him, willing him to see it her way. "I saw what happened and I came to a conclusion and acted without thinking."

Harry said nothing at first, before he opened his mouth but he closed it again, obviously deciding differently. Finally he smirked and said: "You're such a _Gryffindor_."

Ginny stuck out her tongue. "Stop using the greatest of houses as an insult."

Harry snorted but said nothing against it. They grew quiet and Ginny just watched Harry. He seemed oddly interested in a group of trees further ahead. He traced them with his eyes before his gaze wandered further up, watching the sky.

There was something Ginny really wanted to talk about but she didn't know if it was really wise to mention it. She didn't want to remind him of it... but he probably thought about it anyway. "I saw the newspaper about you and-" She broke off.

Harry focused on her again. "Which one? They're rather interested in me." He grimaced.

"The one about the attack of Hogsmeade," She said quietly. "The one about the tomb. I- do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

"No," Harry said swiftly. "It changes nothing."

Ginny reached out to him, softly touching his arm.

"It's okay," Harry said.

"You've got to feel like shit about this." She said carefully.

Harry sighed. "At least he's showing his real feelings now."

Ginny could see that it wasn't as easy for him as he made it look. Quickly she stepped over to him, hugging him. He returned the hug but it didn't feel like his usual hugs. He was holding back and he had in their 'greeting hug' as well. Ginny felt angry at her parents. Why couldn't they just trust her? She wasn't a little child anymore. They didn't have to watch her every second. She could look after herself and they had nothing to fear from Harry.

Harry pulled back and she let him go. "You know," She admitted quietly. "Sometimes I just want to turn back time and make it unhappen."

Harry nodded. "I understand," he said stiffly. "It would be much easier for you if I hadn't taken you-"

"No!" she interrupted . "That's not what I meant. Don't you dare think that. As stupid as it may sound: I'm glad for that." She paused. "I meant going back on the run. I miss being alone with you. Everything is so complicated now." She sighed deeply.

Harry seemed uncomfortable. "Well," he said. "You missed your family too and you've got them now." He paused. "And we'll find a way as well."

Ginny smiled at him and he smiled back. He was right. It may take time but they'd find a way. And, she reminded herself, he had his family back as well and she knew how much that had to mean to him. Harry turned his head upwards and watched the sky again. Ginny took the opportunity and looked over to her family.

Her father and Bill made their way over to them. She frowned and she was about to motion for them to keep away but Mr. Potter joined them and she didn't want to be that rude to him.

Upon reaching them, Mr. Potter clasped Harry's shoulder. "What's got you so interested, son?"

"I'm checking how long it'll take Voldemort to break through their wards." Harry said, looking at his father shortly before turning his head back towards the sky. Ginny frowned.

Bill and her father reached them as well and obviously they had been listening because their eyes widened and they gasped.

"Don't mind him," said Mr. Potter quickly, who had noticed their reaction as well. "He did that with Potter Manor as well. And you should have seen him over at Frank and Alice's." Mr. Potter looked as if he was about to try to change the topic of conversation.

But Bill was having none of that. "You can see them with bare eyes?"

Harry turned towards Bill. He watched him for a long moment before he nodded.

"What have we got up then?" Bill asked, sounding interested.

Harry frowned. "You don't know?"

"I do but I want to see if you can get them." Bill said quietly, watching him intensively. Ginny had been told that a lot of them had been Bill's work with some of his friends. They had put up the best wards they could.

Harry's eyes flashed. Ginny could see that he didn't like to be tested that way. "The Fidelius is the most visible." He started. "Who's the secret keeper?"

Bill drew in a quick breathe. It was obvious to Ginny that he didn't want to tell. Ginny frowned. She knew that they didn't trust Harry but she did and she knew that they could as well. She was about to tell him but his eyes darted around before they focused on Bill again. "I guess it's you?"

Bill said nothing but Harry nodded. Her father was about to say something but Mr. Potter watched him closely. He seemed ready to defend Harry if necessary. Ginny crossed her arms, staring at Bill and her father, demanding them to keep quiet.

"It was Greyback?" Harry asked quietly. Ginny knew instinctively that Harry was talking about the scars on Bill's face. Bill crossed his arms, frowning which made his face look even worse. Finally he nodded. "Dumbledore," Harry nearly spat the name, "advised him to be your secret keeper?" He asked, turning to her father. Her father frowned.

It was Mr. Potter who asked: "Why do you think so?"

"It's unwise," Harry said carefully, "to make someone the secret keeper who lives in the hidden location. It's not impossible but it puts a heavy strain on the secret keeper. You'd have to be extremely paranoid and powerful to do that." Harry smirked humourlessly. "Bill moved out and he proved himself worthy in a fight. And I guess they trust him completely." Harry paused. "And Greyback would beg to finish the job, if they were interested in attacking the Burrow. Greyback hates fire." Harry said as if that explained everything.

When it was clear that Harry wouldn't go on and the others wouldn't ask, Ginny did: "What's that got to do with anything?"

Harry turned to Ginny. "He's married to Fleur, isn't he?" Ginny nodded, confused. "Can she transform?" He asked, turning to Bill.

Bill frowned. "No, as far as I know she can't."

"She might if something very drastic happens but it doesn't matter anyway. Veela always have an affinity to fire. It's easier for them to conjure and control. And, as I said, Greyback hates fire. Most werewolves do actually; it's the animal side of them that can't grasp the concept of it."

"How do you know all that?" asked Ginny, impressed. She always was when he showed how much he knew.

"I studied them a while ago. It's always better to know what you can come across." Harry said looking deep in thoughts.

"Okay, so conjure fire if attacked by werewolves. Noted, Professor Potter." Ginny grinned.

Harry grimaced. Mr. Potter smiled at them. Her father and Bill frowned.

"But," objected Bill. "If that's the case, why would they ever send Greyback to us? Surly his weakness for fire isn't a secret."

"Well Greyback would never see it that way. He thinks he controls the wolf side when in fact it's the other way around."

"You've met him?" asked Mr. Potter and Ginny could understand why. It indeed sounded like that the way Harry spoke about him. Ginny remembered the attack on Luna's. Greyback had been there, so of course they knew each other. It was a terrifying thought: that Harry actually knew the monster that had done this to Bill. But Harry knew them all, didn't he? Ginny swallowed and bit her lip. She always forgot this so quickly when she was around him.

"Yes, I did." Harry grimaced.

"He's the one who bit Remus." Mr. Potter said solemnly.

Harry nodded, watching his father. "I know."

"But does it matter what Greyback thinks? Why would You-Know-Who send him?" asked Bill again, still frowning. Ginny frowned as well. It was strange to hear her brother call him that. For Ginny it was clear that he was Voldemort and she called him that. To see that her older brother didn't- it was very weird.

"What does he care for one werewolf? He won't be of much use for him much longer anyway. He's hard to control." Harry shook his head.

Her father seemed really uncomfortable. As did Bill but he nodded, understanding.

"So," asked Mr. Potter, obviously seeing their distress as well. "What other wards do they have?"

Harry turned away from them, looking at the place where Ginny knew the wards ended. "The other most prominent one is a rather common Goblin ward used for protection-"

"What?" asked Bill confused. "No, there isn't one of those." He seemed nearly happy that Harry had been wrong. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

Harry turned around quickly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said her father. "There are no Goblin wards around this house." He looked really embarrassed and with a start Ginny realised that they probably couldn't afford them.

"Not even an old one? Left over from some other-?"

"No," interrupted him Bill. Her father shook his head as well, agreeing with his son.

"Well, fuck." said Harry. Her father's eyes widened. Ginny knew that he didn't like swearing much. "Those _bastards_." Harry grimaced, looking like he had bitten in a sour lemon. "You should call Dumbledore."

"I- What? Why?" Bill asked confused. Ginny felt just as confused.

"You've probably got a Death Eater ward placed around your house."

Her father threw in a sharp breath looking absolutely shocked. Mr. Potter frowned. But it was Bill who spoke: "Well, listen, maybe you're just wrong!"

Harry turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "You want to risk that?"

That shut him up and he shook his head. Mr. Potter conjured a quick Patronus which he sent off. It didn't take Professor Dumbledore long to arrive. By the time he had, everyone had gathered around, quietly talking, looking really perplexed and shocked.

"Good afternoon," Professor Dumbledore greeted them softly, making his way over to them from the apparition point. "James said, Harry guesses someone's tampered with your wards?"

Mr. Potter nodded and Professor Dumbledore turned towards Harry before his eyes traced the wards as well. "Which one do you suspect?"

"The Goblin ward." Harry said sourly. "They say they haven't gotten one up."

Professor Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and took a closer look. "It looks normal enough."

"Yeah, that's the idea behind it. I know they tried to tamper with wards beforehand but never with other houses. Lucius has some up around Malfoy Manor." Harry said, not sounding that pleased to share that information.

"Oh, he does?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "What does he conceal with them?"

"Blood wards, hiding the casting of dark magic."

"Highly illegal in Great Britain." added Mr. Potter frowning. "You've got any idea how to prove that?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You can't, that's the thing about them. They look like very normal wards but in reality they're hiding something far darker."

Bill frowned. "I've never heard about something like that."

"Well, who cares." said Charlie angrily. "Is there a way to destroy them?"

"I fear not." Professor Dumbledore frowned. "I gather they're anchored with something not easy to come by?"

Harry snorted. "Lucius anchors his with Malfoy blood."

"Can they be altered then?" asked Bill. "Or do you have an idea who cast them? And what they're anchored with? What could they hide?"

"They're probably anchored with blood as well, so there's no way to change anything about them without it." Harry paused. "Lucius probably cast them, he's got experience with that after all."

"So we need some Malfoy blood?" asked Bill.

"Possibly but it probably depends on what that ward really is." Harry frowned. "And it could be about anything."

Professor Dumbledore nodded gravely. "You should think about moving."

Her mother shook her head furiously. "We're not leaving our home!"

Harry snorted. "Do you have any idea what-"

But his mother send him a dark glare and Professor Dumbledore interrupted him. "I thought you'd say that, Molly. I'll strengthen your other wards as best as I can then. Maybe," He turned towards Harry. "You've got some suggestions as well?" Professor Dumbledore smiled at him. Harry glared back.

Professor Dumbledore took out his wand and quietly muttered some long sentences. The wards around the house grew visible for a second, glowing in the sun, before they disappeared. Harry watched them for a second before he turned away from Professor Dumbledore. He seemed to ponder something, his eyes coming to rest on Ginny. She smiled at him and when Professor Dumbledore lowered his wand, Harry spoke up: "I'll draw you one too."

Professor Dumbledore's turned to him. "What've you got in mind, my boy?"

Harry glared at him. "What did I tell you about calling me-"

"Well, let's see it then!" interrupted Mr. Potter, giving Harry a warning look. Harry clenched his teeth. Ginny's eyes focused on her parents who were trading desperate looks. For Ginny it was clear that they didn't want Harry to do anything with their wards.

"What does it do? How does it work?" asked Damien excited, looking at his brother with eyes full of admiration.

"It's a protection ward." explained Harry.

Bill frowned. "We've got protection wards up already. Why do you want to add another one?"

"I'll anchor it with my blood." Harry crossed his arms. "Because believe me, if they go full force against the wards already there- your wards won't stand much of a chance and we don't even know what the Death Eater ward does."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Go ahead then."

Ginny noticed that her parents seemed calmer, now that Professor Dumbledore knew what Harry was about to do and that he agreed with it. Harry pulled out his wand. Her parents and brothers minus Ron tensed but Harry didn't look like he cared. The tip of his wand grew sharp and he slashed his hand with it. He made his way over to the edge of the wards and dropped some of his blood onto the ground before he muttered something. It took a while before the ward glowed a bright red before it disappeared again. Harry healed his hand and returned to them.

He looked tired but highly amused.

"What did you do?" asked his mother. "You look like James when he played a prank." She sounded highly suspicious.

"I believe I just set dozens of alarms off at Voldemort's study and believe me when I say they're not only absolutely annoying but hard to stop as well." Harry grinned and rolled his eyes.

Ron and Damien laughed and Mr. Potter joined them. Ginny grinned as well and she watched how something in the twins' behaviour changed. They seemed calmer as they watched Harry. And they grinned as well. Ginny knew that pranks were always great in their books.

"Well, now that this is somewhat clarified, I really need to get back to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said. He bade everyone a farewell and made his way over to the apparition point where he vanished.

"This is our cue as well. It's getting late." said Lily, smiling. "Thank you so much for your invitation. It was a lovely afternoon."

Ginny's heart dropped. She turned towards Harry who watched her.

Damien and Ron didn't seem that happy about it either. "But we haven't even tried all of the Quidditch moves yet." said Damien and Ron nodded.

Mr. Potter laughed. "If it was about that, you'd be here the next week." He turned towards her father. "Thank you for the invitation."

Everyone said goodbye to each other and Ginny quickly stepped over to Harry, hugging him. When would she see him again? Her parents had never said anything about another meeting. They would allow her to see him again, wouldn't they? He had helped them with the ward, they could see he wasn't that bad now, couldn't they? And if they didn't? What would happen then? She hadn't had that much time with him. They had barley spoken about everything that had happened. Harry tried to pull away but she stopped him.

"Don't... don't go." She clutched his shirt with one hand while pushing him as close as she could with the other one that rested against his back. She buried her head even deeper into his chest, hiding away from everyone around them. Against her fight, tears were forming in her eyes. She tried to blink them aside. Harry had said they would find a way. But she didn't want to wait weeks to hear anything from him. A few tears fell from her face into his shirt. She felt and heard him sigh above her head.

"Please don't cry." he whispered into her hair.

"I'm not crying." she mumbled back, not moving from the position she was in. He wrapped his arms around her again, hugging her again.

"What're doing then? Drooling?"

Ginny snorted but she couldn't help grinning. "In your dreams, Potter."

He pulled away and Ginny blinked against the sudden bright light. She bit her lip and he watched her. "Will you write me?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "Of course." He took a look around and Ginny followed his eyes. Everyone was in conversations but to Ginny it nearly seemed as if they tried giving them some privacy. Harry's eyes met hers again. "You'll see me again, okay?"

Ginny bit her lip again. "Are you sure about that?" She whispered and blinked furiously against the new tears. "My parents still seem pretty adamant to keep you away." She whispered and another quick look told her that indeed her mother was watching them closely.

He brushed her tears away before shooting a quick look around again. She watched him until his eyes were focused on her again. He leant down and their faces came closer. Was he really about to kiss her? She grinned up at him. Her mother coughed. Ginny sighed, disappointed, believing that that had been her chance for a kiss, but Harry just ignored her mother, pressing his lips against hers. It was a very short, sweet kiss but it left Ginny's lips tingling.

"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear. "I keyed myself into your wards." He leant back, winking at her. She grinned up at him. He was right. They would definitely find a way now.

xxx

AN: I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
